The Saint's Hope - Season 1
by The DragonLord2912
Summary: The Retelling of the 2k3 series filled with Action, Adventure, Humor, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Romance and much more. Follow the story of a young girl; along with her mutant brothers as she battles her way through her life and uncovers the secret to her past. This will probably be the story that you will never forget. OC X ?
1. So it all begins

**The Saint's Hope**

 **Chapter 1 – So it all begins… (The Prologue Part One)**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer:** You guys have no idea how many times I have to apologize to you for waiting SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO * _gasps for a breath_ * SO long. Like I said before, it has been tough for the past two years since things have can crashing down on me.

First, it was my Nana who passed away along with four more family members' right behind her. And put Robin Williams in the mix (Too bad he can't transform into Genie and wish himself to be brought back from the dead!).

Secondly, I have also started school again where I study for Hospitality for now nearly two years ( _I did not have the spare time to sit down and write – let alone millions of ideas running through my head!_ )

Plus, it's been FOUR FREAKING YEARS since I put this on hiatus! * _becomes nervous all of a sudden_ * I did promise that I would fix up my stories before returning for my TMNT FanFic but you guys already know why I had a very good reason (look above!)

Now, with a new year and a new start, I will promise you that I WILL get back into this FanFic and I WILL finish it – no matter what! First, I have to update it first! Along with the other stories…

Plus, I thank personally these who have been waiting PATIENCELY so here's a little shout-out for you guys! And these guys are:

 _ **Alwayslivetothefullest345  
Blackhooded001  
BurnedSpy  
Demon Kirara  
Hamato Sakura  
HeroxPartnerfan96  
HikariFighter  
Kamechan98  
Nehamee  
Neo-Gojira 54  
NightWindAlchemist  
Ninjanoodles27  
NobleSilverShadow  
Summer903  
TetoNatsumi21  
TheRageOfTheSea  
biganimefan84  
dani-curtis-16  
** **erica phoenix** **16** **  
ezzielouise00  
grapejuice101  
**_ ** _heather taft_** _ **3  
puccarocks99**_

If your name has already been mention, again, thank you SO SO SO much for your patience. The return of one of your favourite stories is here!

I will start from the VERY beginning of the series to the VERY end which it is Turtles Forever! And this story will have the following: Action, Adventure, Humour, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Romance and much more! So, sit back, relax and enjoy the show! Or story…

* * *

 _New York City_.

Tonight was a peaceful night. With a hint of calm.

Not a single cloud was in the sky. Especially, on a clear night like this, the moon is also shining tonight. There are a number of reasons why this city - hailed in the east side of the United States of America - was having a clear night tonight.

A number of people would out here, having an enjoyable night. Going to night clubs, on first dates, or even, a late night hockey game at the Laskers Rink located in good old Central Park. On this night, anyone can be out this late.

 _Include her_.

Running from rooftops to another, adrenaline was pumping through her veins. Her braided brown hair was wiping through the air as she takes another step closer; along with her two strands of cyan-coloured bandana which tied around her forehead and into her ponytail. Another hair feature was her shorts bangs that are resting above her eyebrows and are styled towards the right side of her face. The tip of it was tucked behind her ear. A painted picture of cherry blossom has overtaken the light blue in the front part of her little headscarf. But that was not the only blue on her. (And no, it was not the cold. Not on a warm summer night like this.)

She is wearing a loose short sleeve top with one portion of the side over taking the other. It's her very own makeshift kimono shirt that she customises years ago. Plus, the white sleeve less apron that goes over the top along with the tight black bike shorts. Actually, it's a tunic and most people who are just like her wear this kind of threads. A picture of the same painted blossom is located on the trim of both the blouse and the tunic. But to make sure it doesn't fall apart, tied around her waist what appears to be a sash with the same colour as her kimono shirt is wrapped tightly, or in this case, an Obi.

From her elbows to her palms of her hands are wrapped with black sports tapes. No, she's not injured. She just wears them for protection. Over them is black leather with metal bracers attached to them that can knock any opponents' teeth out in a single whack.

Covered from her knees to the tip of her toes, completely, is cyan wraps with black shoes. The shoes are also different from any regular shoes you see nowhere days. The middle part of the toe cap (look it up) is sow down to make it looked like Tabi shoes.

Around her waist – other than her Obi – is what appears to be a unique-kind of belt. Any teen would die for this kind of belt. And this one is also special. This teen has customised this belt with retractable gauntlets that criss-cross together and holds one part special about this girl. That's where she holds a unique kind of objects that allows her to use in situations when needed. The kind of objects that fits into her entire attire.

Kodachi. Two of them in fact. Or as they call it – Short swords.

So, why does a young teenager would be carrying around swords? Well, this one part special about her, is the reason why. Other than the clothes that she wears.

Just like her friends - her _brothers_ \- she fights. They fight by the warrior's code. They have been trained all their life in hopes that they can protect themselves in the distant future. They were pretty common a long time ago but right now, they are not much of them around.

They go by many names. The Shadows of the Night. Professional spies of Japan. Or in her case, the Warriors of the Dark.

 _Ninjas_.

That has been their title for many years since their very first lesson. There appear for one second but they disappear – _into the night; without a trace_.

Although, the feature of her clothing and gear indicates that are from another country far from here, the features on her face do not. If she was from the distance nation, her skin would be white and her eyes would be narrow, not peach coloured and her eyes are round. For instances from what her father - her _sensei_ \- had told her, she might have been born here. _Might_.

That question has been digging into her life ever since. _Along with many more_. But, all that will be answered. Very soon.

With seven blocks down, it would be better if she introduce herself rather than someone else. She hates to be kept waiting.

 _ **My name is Salvadora. What I'm about to tell you is what I would consider is a life-changing experience.**_

Life-changing, huh? By the sound of her tone, it should be a great story for the readers at home. So, why? Why is this girl, running on the rooftops with only six blocks to go, when she looks like everyone else? Should she be at home, doing what normal girls would be doing on a night like this?

It was because of her good friends that catching up to her, that's what. These people are the ones that she knows all her life. The ones whom she can trust with her life and the ones whom she cares for dearly. These people… _are her family_.

 _Well_. They are _not_ exactly like people. But something… _extraordinary_. If everyone around them knew who they were (or what they are), some would freak out and run away; saying they scary monster. Others would stand there in wonders, questioning about their origins. They would be calling them "miracles", "fantastic creatures" or "bizarre beings".

Well, whatever the terms, she knows. _They_ know who they really are.

 _Mutants_.

What about the girl? Oh, she's human. _Clearly_. But who said about being normal? She lived with them for all her life, so she had anything but a normal life.

Anyway, they not _just_ mutants. Sure, they walk on two feet, they have hands, and they talk like her and everybody else. They also have fingers and toes and mouths and eyes and ears like everyone else, but completely different. You think there are wearing any clothes that make it they do have three fingers and two toes. But they are not.

The only clothing that they have are tied-up belts around their waist but only one of them has a sash that sow in his belt and drapes across his chest. Completing the set are the brown elbow pads, kneepads and finally to top it off - _masks_.

Make that coloured masks.

Make that _four_ coloured masks since they are four of them.

 _One for each of their personality_.

That's right. You got the calm and focus blue type. Then there's the rage and furious red type. Next, would be the wise and keen purple type. And lastly, is the fun loving and playful orange type. One for each turtle.

Yes. Turtles. They are _turtles_. Of the teenage mutants ninja variety _actually_. And it would also explain the whole three fingers and two-toed foot.

All four together - works good. All _five_ together – even better.

Did anyone mention that they have different weapons as well. The katana blades are the ideal weapon for the leader himself. _Leonardo_.

The Sais is perfect for someone who has the shortest temper out of all the ninja today. Not to mention that they make great defence. _Raphael_.

The Bo Staff would be flawless for this warrior who prefers to fight long-range and doesn't value violence as a first resort. _Donatello_.

And last, the Nunchakus. Or Nunchunks as he would call them. Works as well for both offense and defence and share some traits for a goofy character. _Michelangelo_.

And these… _mutants turtles_ are not far behind. Did she mention that they were ninjas too?

 _ **For all my life, I have always wondered what my past was like before this whole adventure started.**_

Five blocks to go. _Almost there_.She was known to be fast but… not very fast. One just zoom passed her. Make that second fastest. Now, he was up to four blocks - where she was going to be in the next two seconds.

 _Wait a minute_. Wasn't he was _right_ behind her. Wasn't he was far behind her with the others. How could he run past her without knowing? She _should_ have. She _would_ have. Why you ask? More on that later on. Right now, back to the race…

 _No_. She has to win. She has to. Not when she is _so_ close to the finished. If she passes this point which it is up ahead, she would have a clear shot at winning. _For tonight's bet_.

Normally, it would the last one to lose, but instead, it was the first one to win. And the winner of this bet, will have the opportunity to designate everyone to a job. _Any job at home_. Plus, not be able to do any jobs for the whole week. What a dream that would it be? Not be able to do any household chores for 7 days straight. _For her anyway_.

Looking ahead, sitting on the ledge was a discarded Cola can. _Perfect_. A smile has inserted onto her face. A plan. She has got a plan. Stretching her right arm out. Fingers extends. And focus on the can.

If they were anyone who was standing where the can is or near the can, what they are going to witness is totally… _unbelievable_. So, they better not turn away, or else they'll miss it.

As her right hand begins to glow in a light blue glow, the can itself began to tilt. Then, it stirs. And finally, it was shaking.

 _It's working_.

The can stops shaking for one second. A second went by, it files off the ledge. The can comes flying in the air. But towards something. Or someone. Not at her. But to him.

 _WHACK!_

"OW!" the thought-to-be-winner yelp. The can has crashed onto the concrete floor before he fell flat from the impact. He sits up to rub his sore forehead, just above his orange mask. He didn't even notice it coming. But he should already know – thanks to her ability. The ability to move things. And there is a lot more to come.

 _ **Before coming into this family, I was born to fight with these skills and…these powers for some reason; like a purpose.**_

The poor creature rubbed his forehead with eyes closed. Good thing too. Because she zooms right passed him.

The creature looks up just as she leaps onto the ledge.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" he wailed. "You cheated!" He knows it was supposed to be a fair competition. Knowing him, he has always finding a way to beat his opportunity while the others suffer. Well, not this time.

Wasting no time, she jumps off the ledge, does a somersault in the air and falls into the alleyway. Diving head firsts, she sees her destination.

The manhole cover.

 _The goal is dead ahead._

Just like before, she extended her right hand, focus again and it glows light blue. The lid itself begins to slide up. Once it has fully out, the lid flips off and lands close to the open hole. As soon as the lid lands on the ground, so does the girl. She perfects a ninja landing by doing another somersault just a few meters close to the ground and bending her knees at the exact moment. Otherwise, she would have a trip to the hospital.

She turns a bit to look up to see the lone racer looking down on her with a victorious grin on her face. He was then joined by the other three runners. All together, they jumped off the building and beginning to hop down with the help of the fire escape.

 _ **I don't know why but that's not going to hold me down. Because sooner or later, I WILL find these answers and I WILL find out who I am. No matter what.**_

For many years, they have been training underground – for obvious reasons, of course. But now that they are older, it was part of their new daily exercise since they first came up top. _That_ … is a long story. A story that everyone should tuned in for.

Before the others jump down into the alleyway to join her, she quickly dives into the open manhole. One by one, the others soon followed into the pool. The moon continues to shine through the hole on this clear night.

 _ **This is my story.**_

Now, it was a race to home. First one, who gets home, gets to designate the jobs to the sore loser. That's the bet for this race.

* * *

 **(15 years before the series started – Manhattan, 2:15am)**

The moon was gleaming down on a serene night as the rat scurried across the alleys of New York City. Not a single sign of traffic was in the small section of the streets and lights are shining through a number of windows as a number of citizens are up this late; enjoying some down-time or quality family time. So, everything seems to be calm that way.

But tonight was not all calm; not for this certain person.

This certain person was racing through the alleyways at top speed. Judging from how fast she was going, she was in a rush. But why was she in a rush? Was she late for something? Or was something or someone chasing her?

If you count the heavy breathing and sweat coming from her face that is dampening her clothes, make that the latter.

Wearing a brown hoodie cloak that was covering a big portion of herself, she has no trouble running with it on; as well as her long dark blue skirt with a pair of her white platform shoes and her grey long-sleeve blouse.

Although she was running fast, but not fast enough. In her arms was something, something that is very important to her. _More than her own life._

She had the support of two hands to carry it. And what is this something that she carries? That she can't afford to lose it. She continued to run through a number of dark alleys. Many that no good soul would never ever dare set a foot at night. A few turns that she makes later but a split second later, she comes to a screeching halt.

Right in front of her was a wall. Too high for her to jump and too impossible to climb, especially when carrying something in her hands.

 _A dead-end_! She was definitely now in panic mode. The young woman looks around for a few second; trying to find way to avoid the danger. Although she takes a second to catch her breath, her eyes suddenly jerks open. She has sense a number of presences approaching her. And how does she know? Because she is not like any human at all. Another reason why she was being chased.

Maybe it's the neighbour. No, it wasn't. A few seconds after she sense her presence, along came a few shadows that is approaching her. The young woman lets out a small gasp. She knows who they belong to.

Those monsters. The same monsters that have been chasing her, all night long.

With time running out, the shadows are getting closer. The young women slowly walks backwards until her back makes contact with the wall.

 _This is it_. For her. And for what she is carrying, they are going to take it away from her. _Probably for good_.

Knowing that this was it, the young women looks down at the bundle in her arms and pulls the covers off a bit to reveal a baby. A baby girl. _Her daughter_. The child's eyes were closed shut as both her hair and skin bounced off from the moonlight.

The young women smiles at her daughter's delightful face. Even when in greater danger, her face always remained calm. The young women's eyes look over her daughter's view to see something that she did not see before.

A man-holed cover, right in front of her! _Perfect_! It was ticket to escape from her pursuers. For now.

She puts her right hand out in front and closes her eyes for a second. If there was anyone around her, they would not believe what they were about to witness next. Her hand began to radiance a shade of light blue and the next thing happen, the manhole cover began to float on its own; five feet in the air. The young woman is quite pleased with this because she has a special gift of Telekinetic. And she knew her daughter will have it to. If they get out of this mess alive.

It continues to float in the air as the young woman wasted no time and hops down through the hole. Once she is in, the cover itself falls on top of the man hole. As soon as she landed in the sewers, she continues to run with no second thought; ignoring the slimly water that soak her shoes and skirt.

After turning the first corner she sees, the young women then halted on the spot. She looks around the corner to see if they are right behind her. behind her to see no-one has followed her down here – _yet_.

They have fled the danger – for now. Now, she needs a plan. A plan that involves keeping both her and her child safe. Maybe, just keep the baby safe and not herself. After all, they were after the child.

 _Not her_.

Maybe, she could hide her child. _Yes_. She could give her to a nice family and hopefully, she will be safe. The young woman doesn't care what happens herself. Just as long as the child is safe from harm. _From him_.

Now that she has a plan, she needs to find a safe place. For the second time of the night, she senses another presence in the sewer.

 _Make that a large one. But it's not human. Strange_

Fortunately, it doesn't sound like the ones that are chasing her.

Someone is down here! That takes a huge weight off her shoulders. Hopefully, they _are_ very nice people that she hoped who will find the child and take very good care of her.

On her left, she sees a worn-out basket just floating around in the sewers. She grabs the basket and kneels down. She then carefully placed her baby inside the basket.

Once the baby is snuggled in the makeshift bed, there is one thing left to do for the young women. She reaches into her cloak and pulls out an item – something that she hoped that her daughter will have something to remember her by. It was red pedant in a shape of a baseball that is wrapped around by what it appears to be gold metal in a shape of a dragon of some sorts. The metal itself was attached to a long brown but some-what unbreakable string. She turns the small medallion to reveal a blank spot. Closing her eyes, the young women placed her right hand over as it begins to glow again. The light dies down and she removes her. Using her powers, she has engraved a few words for her baby.

 _To my daughter, Salvadora. Never give up on hope._

The young woman was giving her the only thing to remember her by, even if she won't remember at such a young age. She carefully lifts her baby up into her arms and hugs her. Tears have escaped her eyes as she looks at the baby. This would probably be the final time that she will ever see her daughter – alive. She knew this and this will be pretty much the most painful she ever have to do in her life. She looks at the baby as she brushes a few strains of her hair away from the child's eyes.

"Goodbye, my child. I just hope that someone will find you and raise you to be a strong person that you already are; just like your parents. And perhaps one day…in the future…you will know the truth about yourself."

Tears have already stained her face as they fell down. She carefully places the baby in the basket and pushes it into the shadows. She stands up and walks away as she cautionary looks around her surrounds and takes one final look to her daughter. "I love you so much, sweetheart. And so does your father. We will always be there for you."

Using her powers again, the man hole covers lift off its place and the young women climbs up the ladder and out into the outside world.

She then slides the cover shut. And with that, she is gone...

* * *

 **(A few minutes later…)**

Not far from the same manhole cover, what appears to be a rat that walking around. He was looking for supplies for his home and his family. Unless you count the certain rat that is over five feet tall, standing on two legs and wearing a brown robe while carrying a garbage bag filled with lots of items.

Just more than a week ago, his life was changed forever. He has lost his beloved owner from a terrible existence, was force out of his home, and was mutate from a strange chemical that changed him and four other animals into what is anything but normal. And as for the four animals, they are someway; not far from where the rat is.

Still looking for more useful items, the large rat spotted an unusual object within his reach. He picks it up and dust off the dirt and cobwebs off it. The book was a little thick and there were no pictures or anything. Just only a title.

"Renaissance… Masters?" he read. Just as he turns the cover page, his ears flicked up in the distance. The rat has heard a cry. He turned his head towards the distance. Was there someone down here? He places the book in the garage bag as he walks towards the source of the cry.

He walks around the corner to find who was making that cry from inside the basket. As he got closer, he sees what appears to be a small baby. A small _human_ baby. Surprised, the rat took a closer look to see that she has short brown hair with rosy cheeks and bright hazel eyes. She was definitely a human. She was all curled up in a beige blanket as she lies in the basket. She was crying for bit but die down when she took a good look at the rat. They continued to look at each other she breaks into what looks like the cutest smile ever. The large rat couldn't help but smile.

She looks about to be around the same age as the four animals that were mutate as well, who are staying with him.

He looks around to see if anyone was here to collect the child. But there seems to be no-one in sight. He waited for a few minutes. Still nothing. Why would there be a child down here would be his first thought. Was she left down here by accident or perhaps, was left down here…to die?

Not waiting to know, the rat carefully lifts the basket by the handle with one hand and the garbage bag in the other and begins to head for home. If no-one is coming for the child, then, he is now responsible for her.

Once he gets to his destination, he has a big surprise for the four other animals, whom are waiting for him.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later…)**

"My sons, I am pleased to announce a new addition to the family," he places the basket in front of the other four animals that have been mutated with him as well. He has just returned to their home – the burrow - with as promise food and supplies for him and the animals who are not just turtles but also his kids – his sons. But they were not expecting…something else.

The four turtles look down in the basket to see the new "addition". The baby was _a lot_ different from as her skin was peach colour and theirs are different shades of green and they have shells and they don't know if she has one or not. Then again she was a human as they have never seen a human before in their life.

"What's her name, father?" one of the turtles asked his father. That was a good idea. What should her name be called? As the rat ponders in thought, he noticed something inside the basket. He pulls it out to find a red pedant amulet. He holds the amulet in his paw as he flips it around to see the engraved words on the back. Including the unique name as well.

"Salvadora?" He then moves the amulet to see a view of the human baby and then, looks back at the engraved words. The name for the baby was right in front of him.

"Her name…" he kneels down and pats her soft head, "shall be Salvadora; your new sister."

It was officially. Their new human sister has a name, which leads the four other turtles with no name at all. He also then remembers something else. The rat goes to his bag and pulls out the same book that he found. He opens it up and flips through to see a number of the famous inventors and artists over the years. If the baby can have a name, so can the turtles that are with him.

He turns to the turtles as he closed the book, "I shall now give you all names." The four turtles lined up. Splinter placed his hand on each of the turtles as he went from left to right, "Leonardo…" Raphael…Donatello…Michelangelo…," he looks down to the child in the basket, "and Salvadora… _my new family_."

* * *

 **A new chapter, a new story. Let's see what happens 15 years later for the young heroine** **as the story continues to unfold. Find out next week on:**

 **The Saint's Hope** **: 15 years later…**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **You have no idea how sorry I am for leaving this story hanging.**

 **But I'm back and hopefully I won't stop until I have finished all of my stories and future ones as well.**

 **I hope you guys got my message from the old one and I know some of you would be pissed off about it. I just hope that my updates will change your mind!**

 **I know this is a bit shorter than the last one. The next one will be a short one as well as this will be Salvadora's birthday and a big surprise coming her way.**

 **Plus, since I have started a new story and not re-doing the last one, I will be answering the reviews from the old ones. Just like the old one, I will answer them in the next chapter. Here are my updated (or same) responses:**

* * *

 **To** **kilppari (Chapter 1 - Apr 2, 2013)**

 _Nice to see that there is still people who likes more 2003 serie than 2012 serie. It's my favourite too. Your story was a good start and Sally seems nice person. I hope that you will find a balance between your oc and the original story line.  
And I will be really impressed if you manage write all 7 season.  
Good luck and see (or write) you soon again._

 **Yeah I know! I'm lovin the 2012 series right now with the lastest storyline.  
She is a nice gal and I WILL find the balance for her and the story.  
Yes, you will be impress! Although I did a break from my writing a while back!  
And thank you for being the VERY first to post a review on my story!**

* * *

 **To** **erica phoenix** **16** **(Chapter 1 - Apr 6, 2013)**

 _This looks interesting._

 **Yes, yes it is. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

 **To** **erica phoenix** **16 (Chapter 2 - Apr 13, 2013)**

 _This story is interesting and I do like.  
But when Sally snapped Mikey when asked her for help just seemed kind rude to me.  
Also can you show Mikey mocking Sally about her powers though flashbacks?  
Also please don't have Sally find out about the Foot before the Turtles do, that would seem kind of Mary-Sue.  
I really do like Sally and I would like to more of her childhood with Splinter and the Turtles though flashbacks.  
Please?  
Thanks for updating. :)_

 **First off – Thanks! And I'm sorry if my OC was being mean to Mikey. It's just they're brothers and sisters and sometimes the** _ **sisters**_ **can get a bit cranky and annoyed if a sibling of their tease about something that you're good and later asking for help on that certain thing and then you began to think "** _ **Oh! So, she wants my help? After what she did to ME?**_ **" So yeah…Just like that. But deep down, they love and care for one another and I definitely will show a flashback of when he mocks her powers for the first time.**

 **And about finding out about the Foot Clan and the Shredder, don't worry, she'll find about them the same time as the Turtles do but if I AM going all Mary-Sue, let me know, ok? Just because she found their insignia, doesn't mean she doesn't know about them.**

 **And YES! I WILL do flashbacks with Splinter, the Turtles and Sally.**

* * *

 **To** **grapejuice101 (Chapter 2 - Apr 13, 2013)**

 _ooo I like this chap so much. plz update asap_

 **Thanks! Doing the best I can to upload them for your enjoyment!**

* * *

 **To** **Storyteller222** **(Chapter 2 - Apr 13, 2013)**

 _Hmm I am unsure with this story of yours and your OC, I'll follow out of curiosity but, I'm currently unsure._

 **It's okay to be curious and all. And don't worry about it. If you are unsure, you can either watch the series instead or don't read this story. Either way, it's okay!**

* * *

 **To** **kilppari (Chapter 2 - Apr 18, 2013)**

 _Not bad at all.  
Sally found her own place in the story. She wasn't the best at everything and she didn't "stole" too many lines.  
You've described story line quite precisely which was good for those who don't remember it well or, sadly, haven't seen it at all. For me, it was just a tiiiny bit boring._

I like it that Shredder has something do with Sally's past. It makes the story much more dramatic. But don't rush with their first meeting.  
So keep going. You have everything you need for a good fick

 **Thanks for the comment! Espicially with the Shredder, their first meeting won't be too rush I assure you that.**

* * *

 **To** **erica phoenix** **16** **(Chapter 3 - Apr 22, 2013)**

 _Every Sunday? Hooray!  
So we learn a bit more about Sally's personality, she's a book worm, but she's also a bit of a hot-head.  
I thought of something, How is the Shredder going to react when he finds out that Sally lives with some turtles under the sewer?  
Wound he try to use this to his advantage?  
Also what kind of questions is April going to have for Sally once she realizes that she lives with the turtles?  
On another note, thank you for responding to my commits.  
I read his dark materials too. :)  
Thanks for updating._

 **Yeah. She is a hothead like her brother but they will be at times that she thinks before she acts they you'll see down the track. Plus, I'm a bit of a bookworm myself as well.  
** **Don't know. He might use her to his advantage. Or not… who knows what might happen?  
You just going have to wait and see!**

* * *

 **To** **Nehamee (Chapter 2 - Apr 22, 2013)**

 _This looks really good and i think it will be intresting to read carry on_

 **Thanks! It WILL be intesting to read!**

* * *

 **To** **Nehamee (Chapter 3 - Apr 22, 2013)**

 _Please do update soon i love this series_

 **I will and ME TOO! But have you check out the 2012? It's SO RAD at the moment!**

* * *

 **To** **grapejuice101 (Chapter 3 - Apr 22, 2013)**

 _omg I love this chap. u have to update asap plz_

 **Thanks! I will once I get my social life up and running.**

* * *

 **To** **grapejuice101 (Chapter 4 - Apr 30, 2013)**

 _I love it. I so cant wait for ur next update!_

 **Thanks!**

* * *

 **To** **erica phoenix** **16** **(Chapter 4 - Apr 30, 2013)**

 _Thanks for updating.  
Though I can't help but ask some questions.  
When Saki was disturbed by the picture of the turtles and Sally, was he only put of by the turtles or both the turtles and Sally?  
Since he lived on Earth for Hundreds of years, wouldn't be used to humans by now?  
Also I know that Splinter and the others don't know a lot about Sally's origins, when and how will they find out?  
You're not going to tell me now are you.  
Also I saw Karai's Vendetta as well. I couldn't help but feel scared for April when she run into Karai, not knowing who she really was.  
What's Anzac Day?  
Congrats with your relatives. :)_

 **No Saki would NOT be disturb by Sally and yes, he would be used to human for living on the planet for 1000 years.  
They will soon… (although one of them might know something… who ever could it be?) And yes, I will not tell you!  
Yeah, about that episode which it felt like a LONG time ago, the guys should have told her what she looks like. That would have been REALLY helpful!  
As for Anzac Day, it is a day that ****we give thanks to the serviceman and servicewomen for giving their lives to protect our country.** **  
My relatives are NOT part of the army which I forgot to mention and Anzac Day is only celebrate in Australia.**

* * *

 **To** **grapejuice101 (Chapter 5 - May 6, 2013)**

 _i love it. update asap plz_

 **Thanks! And give me a few moments to write as this kind of writing takes time and loads of inspriations.**

* * *

 **To** **erica phoenix** **16** **(Chapter 5 - May 6, 2013)**

 _Thanks for updating.  
It was almost like the episode from the 2003 cartoon.  
I only meant to say how wonderful it was to have your relatives visit to you.  
Does my enthusiasm bother you?_

 **Thanks! I will try to make like the show. And thanks for saying something lovely about my relatives and No! It's doesn't bother at all. It just goes to show that how much my fans really like this story.**

* * *

 **To Masomalik (Chapter 5 - May 11, 2013)**

 _awesome story keep updating_

 **Thanks! I will at the usual time.**

* * *

 **To** **erica phoenix** **16** **(Chapter 6 - May 20, 2013)  
**

 _So Sally can create force fields now?  
Neat, but I have a feeling that it soon bring about the wrong kind of attention if some of the foot see it and tell the Shredder about it.  
I'm Glad you're better._

 **Yep, and there will be a lot more down the track!  
About me being sick, thanks! The stories will continue!**

* * *

 **To** **erica phoenix** **16** **(Chapter 7 - May 27, 2013)  
**

 _I wish you luck for updating next week.  
Ha ha. Shredder doesn't know just Sally is capable of! :)  
I love Dramatic Irony.  
I foresee a "Mugging the Monster" situation coming up.  
What that phrase means is a crook picks a fight with someone, who they think looks easy.  
However they soon find out that person is not to be messed with in reality.  
I know it's not my place to ask this but can have Sally unleash her powers on the shredder when he attempts to harm her brothers. Then he would understand the depth of his mistake to demiss Sally as nothing.  
Anyway thanks again._

 **Oh yeah! He'll never see it coming!  
Yeah she would unleash her powers on Shredder. But not just yet…**

* * *

 **To** **Masomalik (Chapter 7 - Jun 1, 2013)  
**

 _Another great episode really like to see the next one_

 **It will happen, my man. Very soon!**

* * *

 **To** **Masomalik (Chapter 8 - Jun 3, 2013)  
**

 _SWEET we are getting close to the shredder saga keep it up_

 **I KNOW! I'M TINGLING WITH EXCITEMENT!**

* * *

 **To** **erica phoenix** **16** **(Chapter 8 - Jun 3, 2013)  
**

 _Yes I do don't I? But that's just a sign of my enjoyment of your fanfic.  
Anyway, I felt that Casey got off to easily when threw that rock at Sally and it hit her in the face.  
He was really lucky it didn't knock her out or worse.  
Also I'm surprised that nether the turtles or Splinter nether called him out on it or attempted to stop him.  
They stopped Raph when he nearly hit Mikey with a pipe, why didn't they stop Casey from throwing that Rock.  
I mean if someone threw a rock at my sister and it hit then in the face. Friend or no Friend, I would kick them out of my home right then and there.  
I know said that you would try to keep the story like the 2k3 cartoon. But that was the one time I felt it didn't work.  
Apart from that, it was a pretty good chapter. Will Sally make friends with Angel? If so does that mean she become a recurring character in this fanfic as opposed to the show?  
I would ask more on the Utoms being apart of Sally's past, but you probably won't tell me will you?  
Thanks for updating! Can't wait for the next chapter! :)_

 **I know! It took a while to come up with a scene like that so yeah. It was pretty funny to imagine Casey nearly wetting his pants when Sally was getting really angry at him. And I think they didn't stop Casey stop from throwing that is well, they just don't want to feel the wrath of Sally, of course.  
Besides, the rock was the size of a pebble. That's what I forgot to mention.  
And what you said about **_**felt it didn't work**_ **. Well, I'm doing the best I can and plus, I'm having bit of a writer's block but I will try my best. And Angel will be a recurring character like she was in the show. And for Sally and the Utrom? Maybe, maybe not but we will find out!**

* * *

 **To** **erica phoenix** **16** **(Chapter 9 - Jun 11, 2013)  
**  
 _That beginning with Sally and Leo was sweet. Are you going to expand on it more during Tales of Leo?  
Also I know it's a little early to be thinking about this will Sally have different counterparts like the other characters have in the other series?  
Also that bid with Raph saying " Saying you ever seen a human in his skives? Trust me it a'nt a pretty sight."  
Shouldn't and the rest of turtles know what a human looks like naked, since Sally lives with them?  
I mean growing up in the lair, they must at some point seen her nude by either on purpose or by accident.  
Anyway thanks for updating. Can't wait for the Shredder Stikes chapters_

 **Yeah, I will expand it on that episode. And a lot more... Why you ask? You'll have to wait and see!  
Sorry about that. Oh! And about Raph's comment, he wasn't referring to Sally; he was referring it to someone else like he said on the show. Because even if he or the others did see Sally naked, they better run for the hills! And I don't think they did saw Sally naked. I don't think they want to perverts. I think they are just trying to give Sally personal space like my brother does all the time when we were growing up. I don't think he has actually done it on purpose or by accident.  
Yeah! ME TOO!**

* * *

 **To** **grapejuice101 (Chapter 9 - Jun 11, 2013)  
**

 _i love it. leo and sally r so cute. update asap plz_

 **I know! I am now a big fan of this couple but Sally won't just hang around with blue turtle all the time. She has gotta hang with the others.**

* * *

 **To** **Masomalik (Chapter 9 - Jun 11, 2013)  
**

 _Great Chapter can't wait to read it next week_

 **Thanks! The next one will be a good one!**

* * *

 **To** **famousflawless (Chapter 10 - Jun 17, 2013)  
**

 _i love this story it's one of the best I've read so please update soon_

 ***sniff* Thankyou. *wipe the tear away from my eye* I feel so honour. And don't you worry, I will update very soon.**

* * *

 **To** **Masomalik (Chapter 10 - Jun 18, 2013)  
**

 _Awesome its finally don't the shredder saga can't wait for your update P.S. don't don't have a fan fiction profile can you tell me how to get one ?_

 **I know. It's here at last. And for your FanFiction Profile, on the website at the top right corner it says "Sign Up" and you will become a member of FanFiction where you can upload stories; write reviews, save favourites, make your own profile and much more. Hope this answer your question.**

* * *

 **To** **erica phoenix** **16** **(Chapter 10 - Jun 18, 2013)  
**

 _Can't wait for the Shredder Strikes part one and two! :)  
Through I think it's a shame that Sally won't get to use her powers on the Foot and Shredder when they first meet. But hey, it's your story. Do want you want with it.  
Thanks for updating. :)_

 **I know. It's here at last. And it is my story and I can what I want to do with it. But…there might be a time where Sally** _ **will**_ **use her powers against Shredder when the time is right or for some** _ **reason**_ **…**

 **I guess you will never know when but I do.**

* * *

 **To** **grapejuice101 (Chapter 11 - Jun 30, 2013)  
**

 _More more more! I want more chapters now!_

 ***looks at your review and then puts on a weirdly look* O…kay. No need to get crazy. True, this is one of the memorable moments and there is a reason to go crazy.**

* * *

 **To** **dani-curtis-16 (Chapter 1 - Jul 1, 2013)  
**

 _Awesome! I'm doin a sis fic too, but yours is better!_

 **You are? Maybe when I have time, I'll have a read of it.**

* * *

 **To** **Masomalik (Chapter 11 - Jul 1, 2013)  
**

 _once again you made a great and wait for the plot to thicken but is sally going fight with her brothers in the next chapter i would really like that_

 **Like the episode, yes, she will fight with the Turtles.**

* * *

 **To** **erica phoenix** **16** **(Chapter 11 - Jul 1, 2013)  
**

 _Wow! All I can say is HOLY SHELL!  
Sally has met Shredder in the past.  
That means that the foot were after Baby Sally.  
They clearly knew that she was going to have super powers when she got older.  
I know that they fail to capture her...but the thought of Sally being raised by the foot clan makes my skin crawl! I'm willing to bet that once Splinter and the Turtles find out, they aren't going to take it well.  
Sally was pretty lucky that the Shredder didn't reconise her.  
Now I wonder, did Sally's mom know Yoshi?  
Because back in Chapter one Sally said she felt a connection to him.  
Anyway, Thanks for updating and I can't wait for part two! :)_

 ***reading the first bit of your review and was LOL* Sorry. You had to add the whole "HOLY SHELL" part. LOVE IT!  
And Sally working for the Shredder? *shudders* You don't have to tell me twice. Well, I did think about that but…uh…didn't want to do it.  
And it was lucky that the Shredder doesn't know Sally yet. But he might find out sooner or later….  
And how does Sally's mother know Yoshi? That will happen in the future.  
And for the connection between Sally and Yoshi… I think Sally juts appreciate the late master for some reason. That's all.**

* * *

 **To** **Masomalik (Chapter 12 - Jul 2, 2013)  
**

 _That was a awesome chapter please keep it up_

 **I know! It took a lot of time to think it. And I will!**

* * *

 **To** **erica phoenix** **16** **chapter 12 . Jul 2, 2013**

 _Wow! What an end to amazing two parter!_  
 _Poor Sally! :( Finding out what to her mother though that vision.  
Though Sally does bring up a good point, how did the Shredder knew her mother?  
Now I have a few questions of my own, What did Serenity mean when she said that Sally would one day bring hope to her people? Is she some kind of chosen one? How many people like Sally are out there? Will we ever meet them? Did Serenity know about the guardians?  
Too bad your going on Haitis with this story I would've like to know the turtles would react to Sally's tale. Though I think Sally and Splinter would grow closer due to the loss of their loved ones at the Shredder's hands.  
Eventually the Shredder is going to find out about Sally's powers, I'm not sure how he would react, but I'll guess that he'll either try to have her killed or pull a "Come to the dark side, we have cookies."  
Anyway I'm glad you liked the Holy Shell part in my last review, thanks for updating so quickly.  
P.S. I have just one more thing to ask will have Donnie point out what I had pointed out in my last review, during the reflections episode?  
Thanks again and good luck with your other stories. :)_

 **Ok, before I ask yours, let me say this: You sure asked a lot of questions, do ya?  
And yes, it was an amazing end to the two parter.  
It was sad for Sally to see what happen to her mother through a vision.  
All of your questions will be answer in time. You just have to wait!  
And the Reflection episode will be a good one since it will be the quickest chapter ever for me to write!**

* * *

 **To** **BurnedSpy (Chapter 12 - Jul 9, 2013)  
**

 _great chapter update asap_

 **In due time, my friend. In due time.**

* * *

 **To** **Marcus S. Lazarus (Chapter 12 - Jul 20, 2013)**

 _Intriguing concept, I'll give you that.  
The idea of a human being raised with the Turtles is interesting but difficult to handle properly, but you manage it very well, quickly creating the idea of Salvadora as more than just someone they found while also raising questions about what her mother was so afraid of that would prompt her to take such a risk.  
Subsequent developments as you explore her bond with her brothers are very well-handled, her appreciation and love of her family counter-balanced by her wish that she could get out more (Particularly since she's the only one of them who can SAFELY leave the sewers), as well as the questions regarding how her powers will develop and her ties to the Foot.  
On the topic of her powers, good to see you defining her limitations and having the Turtles retain their pre-existing bond and ability to operate solo; I read one series where the turtles got another sibling with powers and he just ended up basically taking charge (The writer was so focused on that character that the turtles' own abilities were virtually ignored), so it's good to see that not happening here.  
All in all, with the potential created by your currently-revealed hints about the Foot's interest in Serenity- we know that they knew about her, but that doesn't explain how they found out about her or where her powers came from, among other details-, I look forward to seeing more of this story when you get around to writing it._

 **First of all, thank you.  
For this story, it took a lot of time and resource and pitching many ideas and scenario before coming to the final conclusion.  
More importantly, your review actually proves to be the best one so far. It was really thoughtful of what you think. And what you said about the writer's OC taking control of the story, that is NOT going to happen in my story.  
So, thank you so much for that review. Really means a lot!**

* * *

 **To** **ezzielouise00 (Chapter 12 - Sep 1, 2013)  
**

 _Wow! I love this story but I need more :)_

 **More chapters (or something else) will happen in the future!**

* * *

 **To** **Defiant Nefelibata (Chapter 1 - Sep 27, 2013)  
**

 _An element of sci fi, I don't usually enjoy that but hey you're doing a great job so far! Keep it up._

 **I see. There will be sci fi in the story like aliens, robots, outer space and the future.  
Thanks!**

* * *

 **To i was** **kitten (Chapter 13 - Mar 19, 2014)**

 _Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that. I can tell she loved you and your family very much. I hope things will be better, but don't forget your grandparents and uncle are with you all in spirit. They'll be there in your hearts always._

 **Thank you so much for the thoughts.  
It was hard for me and my family for losing a family member. It is also one of the reasons why I took some time off my stories for a bit. They will always be in my heart every single day. So, thank you!**

* * *

 **WHEW!**

 **That's all I have to do for now!**

 **This story will also be separate. So, instead of one big story, it will be by season so there will be a cliff-hanger at the end of each season if you guys know what I mean!**

 **So, guys, once I have finished "The Shredder Strikes Part Two", I will resume the weekly update like before.**

 **There is nothing much for to say except for "I'm SO sorry" and "I'm BACK!" Take care you guys!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	2. 15 years later…

**The Saint's Hope**

 **Chapter 2 – 15 years later… (The Prologue Part Two)**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer:** Hey guys! I hope you guys like the first chapter of many chapters in this story. Before we move onto the story, I did say (or if I didn't) I will make it into separate stories based on seasons. Plus, I will be working on another story like Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Boom, Sonic X, Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra; depending on the time I have.

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To** **erica phoenix 16**

 _First of all, I'm looking forward to your reboot. :)  
Of course, I have a brand new question for you, since Sally's mom mentioned her father, will he play a big part in the story later on or is he dead?  
Anyway, I'm just so glad that you're starting the story up again. :)  
THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)_

 **I hope you are too!  
Oh, he'll play a VERY big part in the story. You'll have to just see for yourself!**

* * *

 **To** **dani-curtis-16**

 _Cant wait to see where you take this new story! Worth the wait!_

 **I know! I thank you again for the wait. It's been hard from where I am at the moment.**

* * *

And thanks for _**Demon Kirara, FreamPrincess2591, HikariFighter, Niyana Railhyn, dani-curtis-16, Skygirl1997**_ and _**erica phoenix 16**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

With the first part of the prologue done and dusted, let's move on to the second half of the prologue where we travel 15 years later into the future… to where the young heroine's adventure will begin.

* * *

 **(15 years later – 8:00am)**

It has only been a few hours since the sun has risen over the horizon over the Big Apple as a new day begins to rise. The birds are chirping as they get the worm, the cars and buses are honking and the sound of alarm clocks have been set off to waken their owners. Almost everyone has risen from their slumber to begin a new day.

 _And so does these particular beings._

Below the concrete surface of the city, lies another world that no-one knows. Through the sewers is a small burrow. And inside the small burrow, is what appears to be a makeshift interior. At one end of the den has the kitchen. May not be state of the art but at least it was a bit spot-less, and the certain family member spends most of her time cleaning the area. Although, she doesn't get any help from her brothers.

Not far from the kitchen is the living room. With discarded car seats as the couch and the TV pretty small, each family member spends their quality family time; watching their favourite programs. It is one of their favourite places in the lair – just as along they don't fight over the television remote.

In another part of the lair is the bathroom. Just like lair, it's pretty small for a big family but they manage to corporate together by making a time of each teen to use his or her time.

Not far from the bathroom are the bedrooms which it is located next to the kitchen with two bunk-beds, a single bed and mattress on the floor. And with six people living here, it may be cramped for them, but hopefully, they will make some more room in the future.

Lastly, right in the middle of the lair acts as training grounds for this particular family. Any specific reason why? Well, believe it or not, but this family –are ninjas. ' _Shrike hard and fade away into the night_ ' kind-of people.

 _This is also known as a home_.

And in this small-yet-lovable home, lies a young girl on a soft mattress with the cotton blanket over a big portion of her body while resting on her left side. Her long undone brunette hair that goes along her back was resting with her right arm just resting on her doona and her left hand hidden under her pillow. Breathing in a calming rate, she was just only minutes away from waking up to a new day. A new _special_ day. As she continues to sleep, she does not seem to notice a certain being; tip toeing up to her bed.

"This is bad idea," whisper a concern one. "She's going to be very mad. Especially today." He and a few more would hate to see the girl turning red in a matter of _a second_.

Another certain being who is not standing with the others, wanted to give the young human an early surprise while the others wanted no part of this. As they already know that if they ever mess with her, she will tear limb from limb in a matter of second.

"Ah, relax, bro. She would already be in a good mood today after I do _thhisss_!"

He extends his left hand to position a huge water balloon that's the size of a grapefruit. In this family, he was the pranker, the jokester, the easy-going party dude of all time. And he was going to unleash his early surprise to the only female of the group. The others are just ready to run for the hills when he unleashes the sleeping _beast_. Just one more second and the birthday girl will be getting a rude awakening and will also be soaking wet. She will be mad but it will be worth it. The funny turtle was just to release his grip in one seco—

Her right hand shots up and does unexpected wrists strike at Mikey's hand. Thanks to the sudden force of her attack, the water balloon flies out of the turtle's grip and flies upward. The balloon then descends towards the ground…only to land on the Jokester's head!

Inside his head, it would only take a second for the young girl to be soaking wet but instead, it took only a second for him to be soaking wet. And another second for his brothers to burst out laughing.

"Oh man! I totally saw THAT coming!" bellowed another figure in the room. He hates to be the butt end of every joke that his little brother pulls on him but now, he just loves a little payback made by his younger sister.

Why did she see this coming? Because she has the ability to sense anybody within the distance away. So, it was impossible for them to sneak up to her. _Ever_.

She sits up to face her little brother who poor head was already soaking wet from his little prank. "Oh, I'm already in a good mood anyway, little bro." She wraps her right arm around his head and pulls him in for a playful _knuckle sandwich_. She not mad at her little brother or anyone today. Because it was her birthday!

She released the turtle from her grip and stands. "So, I'm guessing Mikey is not the only one who going to wish me a Happy Birthday, right?"

The closest to her other than the youngest one is the second youngest of the family, has a knack of inventing many things and has an IQ that rivals Einstein himself. Just like his brothers, he was named after a famous Renaissance Master, wields a ninja weapon in a form of a long stick, and wears a purple mask that's wrapped around his eyes. And he goes over to hug his big sister on turning the number 15 today.

"Happy Birthday, Sal," he said.

As the birthday girl, 'Sal' here hugs her genius brother back. "Thanks, Don. Really appreciated."

Next, it was the second oldest of the family. Even though Sal or Sally tends to blow a fuse at times, Raphael here is the mega fuse of the ninja clan – a _hothead_. He was also the strongest of them all – but Sally tends to be a lot stronger than her brother. But above all that, he is loyal to the fault; always there for his family just when things are starting look bad. He carries around his pair of Sai which are resting in his belt and his trademark colour is his red bandana.

"The big '15'! Proud of ya, sis!" Like what she did with young Michelangelo before, Raphael hooks Sally in and gives her a knuckle sandwich of his own. This went on for 15 seconds which is how old she is turning.

There was only one more turtle left to have his say.

After breaking from the hothead, she looks past him to see the certain turtle that has been waiting with a great deal of patience. And he was known for this trait. Not only he was the eldest of the family, the blue turtle, the Fearless Leader and the _de facto_ leader of the team, he was the birthday girl's best friend – Leonardo.

"Happy Birthday, Sally!" he praised, giving her the biggest smile she ever seen. Sally walks up to him and gives the biggest hug to her closest friend. She breaks apart from him and faces the rest of her brothers.

"Thanks, you guys! This really means a lot." Hearing all these saying from her brothers, has all kinds of warmth inside of her. Spending time with her family really means a lot to her and they are always there for her. When she first came into this family, the four turtles made a pact that they will always be there to protect their new sister and never put her in harm's way.

The youngest one of all was drying himself with a towel from his failed prank as he approached his human sister. "So, what does the birthday girl have planned for us today?" Mikey asked. He was hoping he would get out of training for today.

Actually, she _does_ have something planned. But, the only being that she has ever discuss is nowhe—

"Tanjyoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Salvadora- san."

The five teens turned to the source of that voice. Standing right behind the birthday girl was the guardian of the family, the elder of the group, the father of the teens – _the sensei of the ninja clan_ : Master Splinter.

To them, he was like any other father: Kind, caring, fully responsible for his children, teaching them everything they need to know before they are capable enough to do things on their own. He is also understandable parent, though he is known to be overprotective of his children at times.

To them, their father is A LOT different from any fathers in the entire world. He was a ninja master. Well, any father can be a ninja master, but not all fathers can be a rat. _A giant, talking, mutant rat_.

His fur was a rough shade of grey while wearing a brown Kimono robe as his attire. He also carries around his walking stick in his hand which acts like a fighting staff. Any reason why he has a stick with him? Well, that's a story for another time.

It turns out that his daughter was not the first human who accepted him as a part of the family. Why is that? That's another story for another time. So, why is a human – an ordinary human who is at the age of fifteen living with this rat and four turtles? It was because he was the _same_ rat who found her years ago when she was left in the sewers when she was a baby. Ever since she was found, Splinter has accepted her into the family and Salvadora has been very courteously of her mutant father ever since then.

The young girl smiles at the rat as she faces him to bow respectfully. "Arigatou-gozaimasu, Otosan," she acknowledges to her Sensei. The rat himself respectfully bows back. Straighten himself up, Splinter approaches his human daughter.

"My dear Salvadora, I am pleased that today is your special day. So, I wish you with all my heart as you enjoy today filled with love and hope," he addresses to her. The young girl was smiling with delight. She loves to hear things like that from her father whom cared for her since she was a little baby. She was hoping for more thoughtful sayings, rather than gifts.

"And for your special day,…" He then pulls out a wrapped parcel out of his robe and extends it towards his daughter. _Ok, maybe just one_.

Sally's eyes have become like dinner plates as she takes the gift out of her master's hands. The turtles all formed around her to see what their father have given to their sister. Sally carefully unwrap her gift with enjoyment. As she pulls the gift from her father out of the paper, she has becomes speechless.

It was in a shape of a book. The front cover was decorated with pink blossom with a beige background and a black border. It also came with a pencil with the same design as the cover. Sally opens up the book to see that the inside is empty. It was a diary. To Sally, it was so gorgeous from her point of view.

"A _book_?" quipped the orange turtle. He looks at his father. "You got her a _book_? And not a video game like _Mutant Zombies_?" His little joke was earned a gab in the stomach by his tough brother.

Splinter places his hands behind his back. The diary was not the only bombshell he has in mind. "I thought you would have something to write after your next surprise…"

It took a split second for Sally takes her attention off her present and looks at Splinter. Did her father say what she thinks he means? The dream that she has been waited for all her life?

She remember the deal that they had many years ago when Sally was about nine years old. When she turns fifteen, she would journey to the outside world by herself. In other words, she has been down in the sewer for all her life. And now, for the first time on her own, she will be going up to the surface!

The birthday girl's face lit up like the Fourth of July and Christmas Day combine together with her birthday as well. Changing her expression from stunned to thrilled, Sally just had to ask her father to make sure. "You mean it?!"

The rat says nothing. His only response was smile and a nod.

It only took half a second for the birthday girl to do a high-pitch shriek; scaring the bajeebies out of the turtle – although Leo was quick and smart enough to cover his ears before it all happen. He knows his best friend _too well_. After her scream, she rushed over to hug her father.

"OH! Thankyouthankyouthankyou _thank-YOU_!" she cried. She couldn't believe that her father – the rat that raised her when she was little – to let her go out on her own. There was so much emotion going on inside of her that she can't explain.

Behind her, the four turtles look onto the two other ninjas in confusion. Leo steps forward. "Uh,… are we…missing something?" he asked.

Sally breaks from her hug and looks back at the guys. "Well, if you guys haven't heard already," she looks to her father and back to her brother; grinning from ear-to-ear, "Master Splinter is letting me go up to the surface!"

The guys completely stared at her. Their father, their _rat_ father, is letting their _human_ sister to go up to the surface world – all by herself!

"For reals?" Mikey asked. He was shocked as his brothers are. Sally gives a simple nod; still grinning. They stopped blinking for one second and became thrilled the next.

"No way!"

"You're kidding, right"

"You're really going up-top?"

"Congrats, Sal!"

"My baby girl is all grown-up!"

The turtle was still congratulating her but they are only keeping her from leaving the Lair so she can explore the world above.

"Listen guys, the more I stay down here, the more time I waste on my birthday!" She went off to get her shoes. She manages to put one on when her brother noticed something else.

"Uh,…Sal…"

The girl manages to put her shoes when she turns to her smartest brother. "Yeah, _what_?"

Don was pretty much uncomfortable with the next statement that he was going to say. "You're…um..still in your…um,… pyjamas…"

Sally manages to wake up from her little world and came back to reality to look down to see that he was right: she was still wearing her usual pjs and her hair is a mess. And her cheeks become a bit brighter than rosy red and placing her hand behind her head.

"Oh _right_. Don't worry, I'll be ready," she raced to the other side of the home in two seconds flat to grab her things, "in FIVE MINUTES!" Yep, she is more excited than ever.

The five males of the family look on one another, still smiling from the announcement. Sally grabs the clothes that she needs for the day.

Five minutes have past and Salvadora the birthday girl was all set for her big day! Since living down here in the sewer, Sally doesn't really have many clothes. In fact, she makes most of her clothes while growing up.

She is wearing a loose cyan short sleeve top with a small portion of one side taking over the other. It was her very own make-shift kimono top that she modifies years ago. Over the top is a white sleeve-less apron or "tunic" that goes over the top, along with tight black shorts. There was also a picture of a pink blossom that was painted on and is located on the trim of the blouse and the tunic. To make sure it doesn't fall apart, wrapped around her waist tightly is what appears to be a sash, or an "Obi" that has the same colour as her kimono shirt.

Wrapped from her elbows to the palm of her hands are black sports tapes which are used for protection. Over them is black leather with metal bracers attached to them. They are useful when you want knock somebody's teeth out with a single whack.

Covering from her knees to the tip of her toes – completely – are cyan socks. On her feet are her black shoe but these sneakers are very different from any regular shoes that you see nowhere days. The middle part of the top cap is sow down to make it look Tabi shoes.

Tied around her waist – other than her Obi – is what appears to be a unique-kind of belt. It was also special. The teen herself has customised this belt with retractable gauntlets that criss-cross together where her weapons are stored: a pair of Kodachi.

Her hair was all tied up in a fishtail braid with her cyan-coloured bandana that is tied around her forehead and into her ponytail. She also has short bangs that are resting right above her eyebrows and is styled towards the right side of her face. Just like her blue blouse and tunic, there is a painted picture of a cherry blossom that has overtaken the light blue on the front part of her little headscarf.

Over her clothes is a light-weight dark green jacket. The reason that she is wearing this is because she didn't want to attach too much attention to anyone with her usual clothing. On her back was her black backpack filled with extra money that was found in the sewer, same cookies made by the youngest turtle in the family, one of her favourite books, her own camera that she got for her tenth birthday from the family, a map of the entire city, and of course, her Shell-Cell – the family's own version of a mobile phone.

Now that she is all changed and packed, she is ready – ready for her biggest adventure ever. "Okay! I'm all set!" Salvadora cried out; racing towards the exit. She was just about to head out… almost forgotten another thing.

She looks over to the photo that was hanging on the wall of her home. It was a picture of a Japanese man with a rat on his shoulders. She approaches the framed picture, giving a pleasant smile as she bows.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Master Yoshi," she greeted. Throughout her life, she has heard stories about this wonderful man from Master Splinter, as the rat was the same rat in the picture. Before his biggest transformation, Splinter used to be a normal rat that had a normal life as a pet to his beloved owner and master, Hamato Yoshi.

From the stories that she heard, she had always admired the young man and would have dreamed of meeting Master Yoshi. Although she hasn't said this to anyone, but, she has some kind of connection to the late ninja master, like he was a part of her and she was a part of him. But she will never know as he is no longer part of this world. This has all happened before she was born. Well, that's what her father told her.

After paying her respect to the late master, she takes a step to the door… when the rat is standing right in front of her.

"I think it would be best if you…" The rat holds out his hand. With the gesture of his hand, Sally knows what it means. She always takes her weapons with her. And now, she must leave without them. Just for her first outing.

She unclips the buckle and removes the belt with the gauntlets. She hands her teacher the weapon. Guess the only way to get out of trouble was to rely on her hand-to-hand combat, which she has no problem with that

Master Splinter steps aside; clearing her way to the manhole cover and lets her past. Sally approaches the ladder and grabs onto the bar. But she didn't start climbing just yet. Was she nervous? Scared? Well, actually,… no. She wasn't. She has been waiting all her life for this moment.

Was she excited? _No_.

Thrilled? _No_.

Exhilarated. _Maybe_.

Whether the word is, that's _what_ she is feeling. She looks to her family one last time. Not for the final time because she will come back when the day is done.

"Good luck, my dear. Please, stay safe," the rat urges as the four turtles look on. They wish they could up to the surface world with their sister. But they know that they can't be wondering out in broad daylight. Sally nods at her family before she begins to climb up the ladder; ready to start her first day on the surface. Everyone else was off to make their important meal of the day; only a few stayed behind and stared at the close entrance to the surface world. And they were Master Splinter and the blue turtle himself.

"Do you think she'll be okay, Master Splinter?" the eldest turtle asked his father. For the past fifteen years, Salvadora was always kept down here for most of her life; away from the human world even though she's a human being as well, although he doesn't trust his sons completely to go up top by themselves because of what they are. For Salvadora, at a young age, the rat has to be at her side at all times. But now that she is fifteen, he thinks it was time.

He places his hand on his son's shoulder in a confronting manner. "Do not fear, my son. She may be your sister and you and your brothers do have a right to worry, but have faith in her that she will be alright. Besides, she has waited for this moment for a very long time." The rat removes his hand from the turtle as he walks off to the kitchen for his morning tea.

His master was right. Salvadora has dreamed of going to the surface world forever. He and the others all remember that she talks about it, watches through the grates from the sewer tunnels to watching it from the TV and reading from magazines.

"Yeah, your right. All I hope that she has a great time," the blue turtle agreed. While his best friend is out having fun on her birthday, Leonardo decided to use his usual time for morning meditation. Then, a little while later, he and his brothers will be busy with something else _as well_.

* * *

As the metal covers slides up and scraps off to the right, it became a clear opening for the young girl who is celebrating her birthday to pop her head just enough to see at eye level. Despite the supernatural ability to sense things within a mile away, it wouldn't hurt to have a look around. From her point of view, it looks like she found herself in a dead-end of an alleyway with the smelly dumpster right next to her.

But a bizarre scent in the air made her think that this place seems very familiar. Well, that story is going to be another time, along with many more as well. She continues to climb up until she is complete out of the hole. She slides the manhole cover lid back on. With the cover secure in the hole, the young kunoichi stands up and dust herself off. She looks around the alleyway where in the distance there is bright orange light. Not to mention the sound of cars honking. _This must be the streets_. For most of her life, she has witness the streets from the sewer's point of view and now, she is on the surface to see them for herself. Not to mention she will meet and interact her very own kind: _human_. Never she has known one, so maybe, today, she will actually get to meet them. So much emotion was building up inside of her!

Which each steps that she takes, she is getting closer to seeing the world above her. As she walks out of the alleyway, she comes to a complete halt. Stunned was all over her face. Although she is not moving at the moment, she could only say one thing: " _Whooaaa_..."

All she sees is the blue sky with a number of buildings and skyscrapers all bunched up in one small area of Manhattan. Not to mention that she was close to a number of certain parks that she would love to check out. Just like seeing from down below, in books or watching them from either a tv show or a movie, her view on the city was in the following sayings.

 _Striking_.

 _Breath-taking_.

 _Stunning_.

 _Beautiful_.

And she was here. And she has a feeling that today was going to be – as they say old school – radicial!

She takes one deep breath and smelt something unfamiliar to her. No, it wasn't the dump. Or sewer that she spent most of her life. It was air. The surface air. It was clean and breathable. It smell so good. She can tell deep-down that she is going to come to the surface more often.

She also looks around and see something else. People. Actually people! Just like her - walking around! Big, small, tall as her, small as her, people who dress differently than her, people who speak differently, and the list goes on and on! She was expecting giant humanoid creatures like the Turtles to pop up, but no. It turns out, you would find normal animals (not mutant) in shops – pet shops. It was all so strange. Then again, this girl has spent her entire life in the sewers, out of plain sight. She would be scared of all this. But she wasn't. It was amazing. And she loves it.

Before she takes another step forward, she needs to know where to go. Pulling out the map from her bag, she unfolds it to reveal dot-point all over the island. So much to do in so little time. She may know the sewers outline like the back of her hand but when it comes to top-side, she has no clue.

" _Hmm… Where to start first?_ "

* * *

Her first stop was the Statue of Liberty. Normally you have to pay to see the sculpture up close, but Salvadora decided to see the view from Battery Park. Thanks to the camera that she got from her previous birthday from her family, she uses the zoom function on her camera to get better shots. She then moved on to the location of where the Twin Towers used to be. Now a memorial attraction, she remember the rumble that she heard and witness years ago when the world changed forever after terrorist attacked this exact spot, now built as a flowing waterfall monument. Many lives were lost that day. All the young kunoichi could do was to pay her respects.

Next on her tour, she decided to head down to Wall Street; known to the public as the Financial Distract of Lower Manhattan that held a few headquarters such as the New York Mercantile Exchange, the New York Board of Trade, and the Amercian Stock Exchange. Salvadora has a feeling that a certain turtle would love to check this place out since he is great with numbers.

Next was one of the places that she has been dying to go – Chinatown! With the streets filled with the cultural of both China and Japan, Salvadora could tell that feels right at home. She _really_ need to bring the guys with her next time. They would love it! Using her money, she manages to buy the best dumplings in the world – and then, went back for seconds! _Note to self: get the recipe_.

Despite not wanting to leave, she has to move on. Her next destination involves getting a ride in a tram. And by _getting a ride_ , in her version, she means hopping on the roof of a tram to avoid buying a ticket (wants to save money) and rides it to the Brooklyn Bridge. Before hopping to another tram that is coming her way, she manages to take a number of pictures of one of the famous landmarks in the Big Apple.

To her next destination, rather than take the tram or train or bus, she decided to go higher. And by higher, she means the rooftops.

Hoping up to the nearest fire escape and jumping from building to building (maybe when it's dark, she could take the guys for an evening stroll one of these days), she makes it to the well-known Madison Square Park. From the bridge to the park is quite a walk, but it was worth it. By the time she gets to the location, her feet were absolutely getting tired. But she didn't care one bit about it. She was haven't too much fun today. _So far_.

She finally arrives at the MSP, where she noticed on one of the biggest poster. That in a few months' time, there would be the biggest wrestling tournament for one night only. Sally's mouth dropped. She, plus Raphael, would kill to see a main event like this (Well, Sal can. Raph couldn't. Reason? The readers at home should know why!)

After seeing the stadium, she moved on to the next location: Empire State Building. Found not too far from Madison Square Park, Sally greatly admires one of the tallest buildings in the city. She then moved on to the street of Broadway – home to the popular entertainment where there would any musicals/broadway and shows that she or any fan of the theatre would think of. If only she had a sister to enjoy…

Down the lane was another place she wanted to check – Times Square. Known to be a bustling destination in the heart of the Theatre District where the bright lights, shopping & shows are here, Sally appreciates the lights and billboards around the area.

Moving away from the Lights and Cameras, she hits the next destination on her list. Columbus Circle is pretty much the busiest traffic circle that Salvadora has ever since (and probably the only one she has ever seen). The young kunoichi took another photo of the towering monument named after Christopher Columbus. Heading down south again, Sally check out Rockefeller Centre where she sees the ice rink (which she would love to skate) and where they held the annual Christmas tree (which she would love to see in person).

Sally continue on to the Chrysler Building which it is one of the tallest buildings since the 9/11 attack which makes it second-tallest building in New York. After taking a picture of it, Sally then checked out the Manhattan Waterfront Greenway where she walked a long way to check out a special street located from 100th to 125th: the Cherry Walk. The young kunoichi's breath was taken away to see the beauty of the blossom trees that are blooming in the luminous daylight. She took about 20 pictures before moving on.

Hopping from more building to another, one of the next stops was not too far from where Sally is now. Not to mention, she was only a few more stops before she has completed the list. Taking more photos of the United Nations Headquarters where leaders from all over the world come together to resolve global conflict before heading over to Yankee Stadium. Lucky for her, there was a game in progress and watched a few innings before heading out. Guess she'll have to find out the score late on.

Crossing over back to the island, she checked out the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Since she has enough time, she decided to check out the museum out, while getting a few pics to show to her family.

With everything that she wanted to see crossed off, there was only one place she wanted to check before she decided to call it a day. The one place that she had dreamed of seeing it with her own eyes.

 _Central Park_.

After exiting the museum, she heads out into the heart of the famous area within the city. After walking around the scenic venue, she finds a nice shady tree just near the Reservoir – the biggest lake in the park. Resting her back on the tree, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Her feet were now aching from all the walking around the city and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, now, with most of the sightseeing out of the way, she can finally take it easy for a while now.

She looks up to the sun shining through the swaying tree branches. _Looks like it's getting late or something. Better check the time._

She pulled out her Shell-Cell to see how much has passed since she has left the sewer. Gently pushing the sides of her cell for it to open up to reveal the button and a small screen located above the buttons. The time keeps flashing on the screen.

 _12:39pm_

" _What_? I have been gone for, what, more than four hours and did _everything_ I wanted to do on the list in just a few hours?!" she muttered to herself. She felt like there's more to see but maybe for another time.

It's now lunchtime for the young girl who has just turned 15, and she already seen pretty much… _everything_ on the map, and now, she doesn't know what to do! It took a minute for the birthday girl to figure out what to do next.

 _Well, better make time by using her new present that Sensei gave to me!_

Pulling out her new journal from her bag with the pencil, she flips to the first page for a fresh start. She taps the pencil on her lip; figuring out how to start the first page. After a minutes, she connects her pencil on the page as she starts to write.

* * *

 _Day 1_

 _Dear Diary._

 _My name is Salvadora. Nickname: Sally or Sal. Full name: Salvadora_ _Splinter-san_ _. The reason I'm writing today was because today is my BIRTHDAY! YAY! Fifteen today and feeling good! The reason? Well, Master Splinter – my father and sensei – has finally decided to let go up top for the first time ever! Normally, you would mean that I can use public transportation or go on the streets by themselves in their teens. No actually, in my case, I grew up most of my life in the sewers. Down below – for FIFTEEN YEARS! And not once (well, maybe a few times with Splinter and the guys), I had the courage or the permission to go to the surface. You think that's awesome, right?_

 _Well, almost. You see, what I'm about to tell you is what I would consider is a life-changing experience. For all my life, I have always wondered what my past was like before this whole adventure started._

 _Before coming into this family, I was born to fight with these skills and…these powers for some reason; like a purpose. I don't know why but that's not going to hold me down. Because sooner or later, I WILL find these answers and I WILL find out who I am. No matter what._

 _This is my story._

* * *

As she has finish writing her very first entry out of who knows how many, placing the pencil inside the pages and closes the book. Placing her diary back into her bag, she pulls out her favourite novel. Since she has time before she heads for home, it couldn't possible hurt if she read a few chapters in the meantime.

" _HELP!_ "

Sally jerks up from her book at the sound of a cry. Closing her book up, she looks to her left and right. Not much people are around here. She continues to look until she heard the same cry again. "Help me, _PLEASE_!"

Was it all in her head – _that_ _scream_? She thought it was when the source was coming from a few metres to her left.

There were three kids all huddle together; not far from where Sally was enjoying her book. The birthday girl squint her eyes to get a better look. _Hmm, the noise is coming from that small crowd?_

Leaning a bit forward, just in the middle of that small crowd is a small object. And it's moving. They're huddling around a moving object that's moves _and_ talks? _Weird_. Unless this moving object appears to have dark brown hair like Sal's and wears big blue glasses. It's a person amongst in the crowd. A young girl by the looks of it.

 _These guys…_ She does _not_ like the looks of those kids. That little girl was getting pick on. And there are three times bigger than her! Blood was already boiling in her system. _It's one thing about being tough. But being a bully is another!_

Put her book back into her bag and placing on her back again, Sally stands up and starts to walk towards them. Before she left the sewers, she made a promise to never pick a fight with anyone unless engage in battle. _But these older kids…_ The young female ninja thinks that it's time for the bullies to have a little lesson. And boy, aren't they going to be in trouble. _Class is now in session with Miss Salvadora as your teacher._

"Please, leave me alone!" the young girl cried. She was wearing a small blue dress with the small colour as her glasses, with brown sandals, white socks, and a white light-weight cotton coat and has a blue headband in her twin pigtails. She is also has a pink backpack with a picture of a yellow pony on the front. _She looks just like me…_

Sally quickly looks around. Beside them, not much people are around here. _Where's the kid's parents? Shouldn't they be near-by or something?_ She'll have to think about their whereabouts later on. Right now, the kid needs help. Sally was now standing right behind and was ready for a lesson. _In pain_.

"Not unless you give us your snack, wimp," one of the older teens demanded the child. _Picking on little kids in broad daylight? Not cool, boys._

In disgust, he grabs the little girl by the collar and throws her to the ground; earning a nasty hit when made impact on the ground. Sally was taken back by this behaviour that these tyrants are giving to this defenceless girl. Angry over takes her face and her hands are now formed into fists. _Not cool at all_.

The one, who threw her to ground, now kneels down to her height. "So how about you—"

"About _you_ pick on someone your own size?"

The three bullies all turned around to see their interferer. Sally takes a good look at the troublemakers. One appears to be tan, has a pink Mohawk while wearing a pair of sliver shades, a bright blue jumpsuit and has a number of stud earring; covering a big portion of both his ears and two more on his bottom lip. Talk about a fashion nightmare! There were also two more with him. One has shaggy hair and looks appear to be an African-American, wears a green shirt with the words "DUDE?" in black, dark grey cargo pants and wears a bright red/white baseball cap. The other one looks like he just got back from living inside all his life with his skin all pale, his hair and dress head to toe all black. He is also wearing huge amount of black make-up that you have to go to discount stores to get them. All three looked around Sally's age and the kid looked about five or six. They all ignored the little girl, whom stops crying for a second, and have now focused their attention on the tall girl.

"How about _you_ buzz off, girly? We got some issues to deal with _our_ _friend_ here," the mohawk teen spitefully replied; pointing his finger at Salvadora.

Sally looks over their shoulders. The young girl looks past the teens to see the petrified little girl. Her face was cover in dirt and small bruise was forming on her cheek with the tear-streaks. The young teen turns her attention back to the trios. "Since when do you punks have the rights to give _your friend_ a hard time? She's not exactly having the time of her life, thanks to the way you guys are acting towards her! Plus, she seems _too_ young to be your friend."

The black kid steps forward; pointing his finger at Sally. "Oh, YEAH! What are goin do about it, _GRANDMA_?" mocked the shaggy kid. _If Raph was here, he would blow a fuse in a split second. But I'm not goin to sink that low._

Sally raised an eyebrow as she smirks. " _Grandma_? _Seriously_? That's the best you can come up with? That's pretty weak and I have a big brother who does it better in his sleep," she scoffs while folding her arms over; proving her statement that no-one - not even them - can faze her.

She's spent her entire life witnessing her turtle brother's trash talk and has always find ways to counter it. Just like a single punch. While these boys look like they just came out from a bad hip-hop music video and think they know everything. And speaking of punches, it looks like the one talk down on her was about to throw one.

The shaggy kid with the big mouth cracks his knuckles; ready for a beat-down. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE BETTER! I'LL BREAK YOUR BONES FOR THIS!" he growled while giving off the meanest smirk ever. Throwing his right fist towards Sally's face is the one thing he is going to regret. With no trouble and with lightning speed, the young kunoichi manages to block the attack with her forehand. When the hand makes contact, a loud clank was made. But that wasn't the only loud that was made if you count the sound of shattered bones.

His mean smirk was disappear in a second and was now replaced with the most painful look. He quickly retreat his sore hand and wraps his other hand around it while at the same time wailing as a big baby that he is. So, instead of breaking her bones, he easily broke his. It felt like he just hit a metal pole. The young kid who was still on the ground, winces at the sound. It didn't sound good in her opinion. Even the bullies thought so too.

"Ohhhh…yeah. I should have told you that I was wearing _this_ ," she pulls down the sleeve that she _was_ wearing metal – on her gauntlet. Shaking his sore hand off, the same teen goes in for another one. But instead of blocking, she uses her hand, grabs it by the teen's wrist and flips him onto his back with ease. He was now on the ground with an aching back from the impact.

The one with the Mohawk decided to take the shot and finish what his friend couldn't finish. Reaching for something inside his jacket, he is bringing something more than just fist-fight. He pulls out a metal pipe in the size of a baseball bat. He taps his rod in his right open hand; preparing to hit the melon off her head; for meddling in their little…session.

Normally when it comes to weapons, Sally would often use her swords in fights like this. But she doesn't have them with her, so, she'll have to do them in the old fashion-way. As a swing come to her head, Sally easily steps to the side and knees her opponent in the guts; knocking the amount of air in his lungs before crashing to the floor. _Two knuckleheads down, one to go_.

With Sally looks up to see the last member left. And by the look on his face, he does not want to get his butt kicked by a girl. But he has to try.

Sally spoke to the last but now-terrified member. "Listen, if I were you, I would split if you don't wanna end up like your friends here." She pointed to his fallen friends.

It's too he wants to run away; to avoid getting hurt, but he knows that his teammates will never live this down. The goth looks around and finds a rock at his feet. With the rock at the size of a baseball, it would actually kill someone with enough force when made contact. Found his choice of weapon, he picks up the rock and throws it at Sal. Heading towards her face and just when it is about to hit the skin of her nose, the skilled fighter herself catches the rock…with the palm of her hand.

Both the goth, and the young girl, gasped at this. The younger teen smirks at this. And what he did next, the attacker will be wetting his pants. Using her strength, Sally simply crushes the softball-rock into a thousand small bits of dirt. As she release the dirt from her grasp, the goth himself was _really_ wetting himself. Sally could actually see the wet spot forming in his crotch area of his pants. Scared out of his wits; the third attacker crouches down to pick up his comrades while looking sacredly at Sally. The two other goons are brought back to reality and were picked by the lone fighter. Realized that they are no match for her, the goons decided to ditch the fight and run off in the distance like cowards. With them gone, the kid was safe.

The young girl, who was watching the entire fight, was amazed by this. A few minutes ago, she was just one punch away for a major trip to the hospital but was saved by a totally stranger. Now that danger is out of the way, Sally needs to make sure that the kid is alright.

"Those boys better thing twice if they ever mess with someone who can fight. Especially if that fighter is a girl." The teen approaches the child and kneels down to her height. "Are you okay?" she asked.

The poor little kid was using the sleeve of her jacket to push her glasses up and wipe the tears away – while not making eye contact at her saviour. _Guess she must be still scared after that fiasco._

Indeed she was. The little kid was still worried that this girl must be a whole lot worse. Sally can sense the tension inside of her. She has a knack of this. First off, in order to gain trust in someone, you have to give your word or do your part to help. Since this girl was in danger, Sally did her part to save her from danger.

Taking her bag off and putting it on the ground, Sally pulls out a water bottle that she brought earlier and her pink hanky. From being tough to having a gentle side, the kunoichi opens the lid of the bottle and carefully puts out the objects towards the sniffing child.

After seeing the bottle and hanky in front of her, the little girl stops rubbing her eyes and looks up to Sally. She then looks at the items in front of hand. Back to Sally. And then, to the objects once more. She was now starting to get the feeling that the teenager is not going to hurt her. Removing her hands from her face, she takes the bottle and hanky from Sally's grasp. She removes the lid and takes a big sip. After a mouthful, she uses the hanky to wipe her snotty nose. Her eyes were all puff up from the crying. _Poor kid…_

"My name is Sally," the teen introduces herself; letting a cheerful smile. "What's your name?"

The little kid does a sniff before looking up. "M-m-my name i-is E-eri-ica," she muttered. _Still scared_.

"Are you hurt?"

Erica nods a bit. _She opening up to me a bit. Not bad for talking to a human for a first time_. And that's a lot from growing up with four humanoid turtles and giant talking rat. She might hurt her back from the fall _made by them_. Erica gives the bottle back which Sally puts the lid back on and puts it back into her bag.

Sally has another important question she needs to know. "So, where's your mum and dad?"

After wiping her nose with the borrowed hanky, Erica opens her mouth. "I-I think they might be—"

" _ERICA_!"

Erica's ears perk up and look over to her left. Sally also turns her head to the source as well. Only about a hundred metres from where the battle was formally took place are two much older people. One appears to be wearing glasses and the other has a long dress on. It seems that they are searching for something. _Or someone_ …

Sally turns back to Erica, who ironic has the same name that was called out. It has to be _them_. "Your mum and dad, I presume?"

Erica turns to her saviour and nods. Putting her bag back on, Sally stands up. "Well, let's not worry them, shall we?" She extends her hand out to the little girl. Still on the ground, the girl name Erica takes one good look at the hand in front of her. She may be hurt and frightened. But now, she was just hurt. No longer scared.

She stands up, brushed the dust off her dress and takes Sally's hand with her left hand and her right hand for the borrowed hanky. They both walk off towards the concern parents, who are both franticly looking for their child. As the two approaches the couple, one of them sees them coming. It's the one with the glasses, who has short black hair, a grey shirt with dark blue jeans and brown white sneakers. The women beside him has her dirty blond hair all tied up in a messy bun, wears a long black dress with matching sandals.

"Erica!" he cried out. This caused the other one to turn to her husband's direction and it took a spilt second for the mother to see her missing baby. Although they far from each other, tears were starting to form in the older women's eyes.

"ERICA!" she shouted but not too loudly to start a panic. They began to run towards the two girls. Seeing both her mother and father, Erica starts to run towards them. She lets go of her grip from Sally's hand as she runs at top speed towards her family with Sally still walking behind her.

"MUM! PAPA!" the little girl cried out. No longer was she sad as she runs into her mum's arms in joy. The mother begins to soothe her daughter while rocking back and forth. The father also hugged the two of them; so relieved to see his child once more and comforting his wife as well. The young kunoichi couldn't help but smile at this reunion. It made her feel all good to see the happy moment in front of her.

Sally takes a good look at the couple. They look like they seems to be in their late 20's or early 30's which seems like the right age to have a child at 5 or 6 years of age.

The man released himself from the group and approaches the teen. "Thank you so much for finding our daughter. She was with us one second and the next, she was gone!"

"It's ok. Happy to help!" Sally beamed.

"My name is Sean Phoenix." He extends his hand which Sally gives a handshake to. _Phoenix, huh? Nice surname. Just like the legendary bird that rises from the ashes_. The women release the child from her grip for a second. "And this is my wife, Kimmy."

The relieved mother who goes by the name Kimmy softly grabs Sally's hands in jubilant. "Thank you so much for finding my baby!" she praised.

Still smiling, Sally removes her hand from the lady's grip and rubs the back of her back in embarrassment. "It's alright. She was just lucky because she was being bullied by some bad people. But she is alright now that I came to her aid."

The look on the mother's face was frightened for a second but relieved as well. She places her hand on where her heart is while giving a sign of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I would never forgive myself if something happen to her."

 _She was worried for her child. Just like Splinter would be worried for his sons. And me._

Now that the child was safe and sound and back to her family, guess it was time for the birthday gal to leave and get back into her reading. She does not want to waste the family's time today.

"Well, I'm glad you have your daughter back. I got a lot to do for my birthday today, so—"

The two parents were actually taken back of this. "It's your birthday today?" Sean asked just when the teen had her back turned. She turns to face them again and nodded.

"Are you doing anything big today?" the father of Erica asked again. She has just met them and they are asking what she is doing for her birthday? Do people from the surface talk like this?

"Well, my family and I are having a small party tonight," Sally answered. "Although, they do a surprise party every year, I just pretend to be _surprise_ , so, yeah..."

That is when Kimmy had an idea. "Maybe you could have lunch with us."

Sally went quiet for a sec. "Wait, what?" She became a bit speechless of the gesture.

"Well, as a thank you for what you did for our daughter. And to celebrate your birthday, of course!"

The 15 year old teen could not believe what she is hearing. This has to be the first time in her life that someone has asked her to be involved in something on any occasion. Then again, she has spent her entire life in the sewers with five giant mutants and they always spent time with each other all the time. Not only that but the way that the two parents act. It's true that she grew up with a father, but never had a mother. It was a different kind of feel of warmth which it is somehow kind-of… _familiar_ …

"I'm sure you must be hungry or something, dear?" Kimmy added. _Dear… Splinter has called me 'daughter' or by my given name, but… not this…_

Sally opened her mouth to speak, but unfortunately, her stomach has already bet her to it. Erica lets out a small giggled. The birthday girl's cheeks started to go red as she nervously smiled. "I guess that's a yes!"

* * *

It was a small walk from the family picnic area. On the red checked blanket was a large basket filled with small sandwiches, a platter of any kind of fruit Sally can think of, packets of chips, a bowl of fresh salad with lettue, tomatoes & cucumber, a small container with a blue lid, and a carton of fruit juice – apple flavour.

As the family sit down on the blanket, Sally politely sits just next to it on the ground. Even though she has just met them just because she came to their daughter's aid, she is very nervous about having lunch with unfamiliar people. Sitting on the ground is more respectful than sitting on a stranger's blanket.

"It's OK to sit on the blanket, sweetie," Kimmy said, placing a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder. _The feel of her touch…just like Sensei…but something different…and familiar…_ Whatever the feel is, she likes it. Kimmy here does have the mother's touch just like how she is caring and sweet to her own daughter. With an attitude like that, she cannot refuse her offer. She moves from her position on the dirt ground to the soft blanket.

"So, I'm guessing Erica was playing nearby when she went off on her own?" she asked the parents.

Sean nodded. "Yeah. We have just arrived for our picnic when little Erica here went off playing. Once we finish setting up, she was gone. This was actually a first for us, so, we had a big scared. You can actually get lost in the Big Apple." He shakes his daughter's head as the mother was going through the basket, looking for something.

Sally nodded. She would understand if she or any of her brothers goes missing. And Splinter would be furious that his children disobey him or very much be worried that his children is missing or probably gone… _forever_.

"So, who should we thank for finding our daughter?" asked Sean, passing a sandwich to their guest.

The teen takes the food out of his hold. "My name is Sally."

"Well, thank you, Sally, for saving out daughter." Sally smiles at this. She is very welcome.

"Do you have a family, Sally?" the mother asked as she brought out a first-aid kit which it is filled with the basic needs: Band-Aids, bandage, cleansing wipes, medicine, disposable gloves, antiseptic spray, sanitising gel, a small sunscreen bottle – include an ice pack.

"Ah, yeah. Four brothers and a father." _More like four turtle brother and a father rat_. Sally takes another bite. "Does Erica have any siblings?"

"Well, Erica here is the only child," Kimmy replied while using one of the wipes to clean the dirt off her daughter's cheek. She also notice the bruise already shaped on the cheek. Once the cheek is cleaned, she gets the icepack from the kit and places up against the bruise. "We are planning to have another. We just don't know when."

Sally finishes her piece of her sandwich with one last bite. "So, how long have live in the city for?"

"We just moved here a week ago from San Francisco. We came here to be close to Kimmy's family," Sean explained, while taking a bite of his ham & cheese sandwich. "When I met her family for the first time, her mother told me that I was like a son to her since she never had any, even though I have two younger brothers."

Be close to the family. Sally definitely understands it. She is always with and close to her family for all her life. Even if they are not related by blood.

Putting the ice pack down, Erica pulls out a small plastic container from the basket. She opens the lid to reveal something that made Sally's mouth watered. In the container were appears to be brownies. Brown, chewy, chocolate-filled brownie.

"Do you want one?" _Is that a trick question for a delicious treat?_

"Honey, food first, then sweets," Kimmy scold Erica. As a mother, she was trying to be all strict but in a friendly way. Sally understands what it is like to have s strict parent. But there were at times where Splinter would allow his children to have what they want. _Except for going outside on the surface world, of course_.

"That's ok. One bite couldn't hurt." Sally takes the brownie from Erica.

She takes one bite of brownie. As soon she takes the first bite and the flavours touch her tongue, Sally's eyes went so wide, her brain just blew up. Never in her life had she tasted food this a- _ma_ -zing! The chewy-ness of this chocolate treat – the young teen is dying to get her hands on treats.

Sally moans in delightful as she takes another bite. Erica didn't take her eyes off Sally when she gave her the slice as she was waiting for a reaction. "You like it?"

In her mid-chew, Sally faces the little girl. " _Like it_? I LOVE it!" Sally looks at Kimmy. "Which shops did you get them from?"

Kimmy smiled. "I made them, actually. I'm a cook." Sally looks at the young mother in dazed once more. _Scratch that – I am desperate need of this recipe._ So far out of all her birthdays, this one has to be her favourite one yet.

And for fifteen years, Sally has finally made a few friends. A few _human_ friends, actually. And she was not referring to the three bullies from earlier.

* * *

A few hours passed, filled with fun and games, striking up conversations and nibbling away all the heaven divide pleasures known as the brownies, it was time to call it a day.

During their time together, Sally has learned from her new friends that Sean here is a Psychologist and Kimmy is a Head Chef (the young teen had to found out from the brownies that she decided to take home), and Erica is starting her first year in elementary school. After they pack up the picnic gear, the family plus their guest all head for the exit.

"You know, Erica should sign-up for Karate class," Sally suggested. "That way, she can defence herself in the future." Sally did offer to watch Erica from time to time, but she knew that she can't be at her side at all times. She thought that if she learns how to protect herself, she would be able stand up for herself. Plus, seeing those bullies, she is worried that they might come back to finish what they started before.

The two parents nod in agreement. "I think we should look into it," Sean noted.

"Yeah! You should have seen her! She _whoop_ those bad guys' butts like it was nothing! They were all like charging at her, and she took them out like they were… _nothing_!"

The mother and father all raised an eyebrow at Sally who couldn't help but be either embarrassed or praised.

"Actually, my dad told me that it's better to protect yourself than engage in fights. That way, you'll always win," she pointed out. She also wanted to say that every ninja's goal in life is to come home alive but that might freak the little girl out. I think she might have already freaked them out thanks to Erica chattering up like a storm.

Kimmy giggles at this. "Well, it seems your father is a very smart man." _Yeah, a very smart rat you mean?_

"Yeah, he did learn from the best!" _He did learn from Master Yoshi himself. Until his time was up at such a young age._

They finally make it to the front entrance of the Park. And now, it was time to part ways. Since Erica and her family live Upper Manhattan, Sally's home was much further south from their location. But this was hard for the teen here, since these people – these kind people who took her out for lunch because not juts it was her birthday but she saved their daughter from sending her a trip to the hospital. She hopes to meet them again in the future. Or meet other people just like them.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways," Sally pointed out.

When she said that, the youngest person around here was very disappointed. She does not want to split up. She does not to lose a friend that she might never see again.

"I just, uh, want to thank you guys for today. It has been amazing!" Salvadora said.

"Well, you're welcome, Sally. We hope you had a great day!" Kimmy said while holding on to her daughter's hand. Sally looks down to see Erica was not wearing her happy face. _Is she sad that she might not see me again?_ She kneels down to Erica height so she can see the kid's face again.

"Will I see you again?" Erica gloomily asked. She really wants to hang out a lot more with the teen. She was the big sister that she always wanted. To be honest, Sally always wanted to have a sister. It was hard being the only girl in a family of boys. She never had any female sibling or companion to hang out with or talk to. It was hard. She has been having another of girl problems over the years. It was hard to talk to the guys about, because…well, they wouldn't understand it.

Sally smiles at this. "Is that a trick question? Of course I will!"

No longer has miserable, Erica let out pleased gasp. Letting go of her mother's grip, she jumps into Sally's arms and gives her a big hug. The teen was taking back by the hug. She usually gets hugs by her family or gives hugs to her family. Sally puts on the sweetest smile ever and hugs her new friend back. They both release from their embrace as Sally stands up, hands gripping the straps of her backpack.

Kimmy also steps forward and gives the birthday girl a birthday hug. The young teen was a bit frozen. She has never been hug by an older woman before. First Erica, whom she consider her first human friend ever and now, her mother. This made Salvadora feel like what it would have been if she grew up with a mother. Maybe she had one. Or maybe she didn't. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she gets a grip of herself and hugs back. She breaks off from Kimmy and starts to walk the other way.

"I'll see you guys around, ok?" Sally promised and she means it. She would love to see them again. She gives a wave as they wave back before turning around and walks off in the opposite direction, heading towards her next destination.

 _Home._

Only just a few blocks and the birthday girl will be home-free! To make sure that she isn't losing time, Salvadora pulls out her Shell-Cell from her jacket pocket. She clicks it open to reveal a number of missed calls, text-messages (Donatello must have upgraded the device or something), and plus the time.

 _5:39pm_

Wow! She has gone for almost a _full_ day – thanks to the planned solo tour around the city and the Phoenix family with their fun activities and wonderful conversations.

Today with the family actually made her feel something a lot different any of the days that she had: _normal_. To her, she was never normal. Not once in her entire life. She has always wondered what it would be like to have a normal life. But how would she know? She could have been dumped in the sewer by terrible people who cast her aside like she means nothing to them. Or maybe she was brought in the sewers by accident? So many theories rattling inside her mind. Although she didn't find what she was looking for, maybe one day, in the future, she'll find her answers. Like she wrote in her new journal, she will find the answers – _no matter what_.

Like she said to her first human friends, her family at home would already probably be setting up her surprise party. And like always, she has to pretend. But what if this year, they didn't. What if they didn't set up a party? Maybe they are just waiting for her at home. Or they just goofing around like always or doing some training to pass the time.

Or what if the guys have made their way to the surface world and started looking for the lost member of the family who is running late to get to home. No. they would _never_ go up because their father would never let them up at all.

Even if they _did_ set a party up for her, they would need the essentials. And everyone would know what they are talking about: balloons, party steamers, a banner, party poppers, etc. Well, the good news is that they do have already those things from past years. The bad news is the main objective.

With one more block away and the sun about to set in less than a few hours, Sally manages to sneak a look on her left before coming a complete stop. Just across from the street is a small supermarket. She can tell from all the fruit and vegetables that the store members are packing away. And if this is a shop that sells fresh food, it should sell packaged food – both sealed and frozen.

With only some money left, she better hope she has enough to get the particular item that she needs…

* * *

Back at home, the family had to use their time without the lady of the group. For most of the day, they did some training in the morning; follow by a session of video games, and a marathon of the guys favourite movies. But since she hasn't return yet, they still had time to do the one thing that needs to be done.

"Looks like everything all set up." The Fearless Leader was doing a last check on the list before they begin the main event.

All around the lair were rainbow steamers taped on the pillars with three balloons each on each pillars. Not much food was set out on the tables with plastic plates and plastic spoon which are the only cutlery needed for one special item left on the list.

Finally, high above in the centre of the training area is a huge colourful banner that is set along the entire room with the words written in pink bold "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SALVADORA!" The boys have already set the surprise party for their only human sister in the family.

"Do you think that she'll like it? It's kind of similar to last year," questions the blue turtle to his father about the decorations that he and his brothers. He tends to be perfect 24/7 for pretty much everything, from the biggest training that he or his family are training to the small Tai Chi form.

"It may all we have but, it is not about what the destination appears at the moment, it is about the company that we all share and a special occasion to share with the main guest of honour," the elder rat lectures his sons as they continues to put on the finishing touches.

Raphael was climbing down on the ladder from hanging up the last piece of steamers. "Speaking of the _guest of honour_ , when's she coming home? She better not ditch us for what we have to suffer for hours!" He too was curious of when his little sister will get home. Plus, the hours that have passed since she has left for the surface, he as well wanted to go up top and explore the world above. He and his brother have been up on the surface world before, but that was only in the company of their father. That way he can keep an eye on them.

"Don't worry, Raph. Splinter said earlier that she did promise to come back at the designated time like they planned years ago," Donatello explained, who was finishing up with the last of the balloons.

Raph dust his hands off and joined his older brother, his father and his younger smarter brother with the goofy brother of all right behind him. "Well, I hope she doesn't have too much fun. We got the whole party planned out!" Mikey said. As the party animal of the group, he was wearing a party hat with a few party horns in his grasp. This guy was ready to party, as soon as the birthday gal gets here.

Now, the place is all set, there is only one thing left to do. "Ok, Mikey. Can you get the cake out of the fridge and light the candles? Sal will be here any minute," Leo asked his youngest brother the simplest task. Mikey may be the baby of the family, but he is almost like the Jamie Oliver of the family. He usually cooks for the family for a few years now as it's one of his special talents.

Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh…the cake?"

"Yes. _The_ Cake. Where is it, bro?"

Mikey's face lit up. "OH! That CAKE! Yeah, I'll go get it…just as soon as I get start making it…"

The rest of the family completely stares at him. Don was the first to speak up. "Uh…Mikey?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"You didn't make the cake, did you?"

Every year they always make the cake but that's when the birthday girl was around and at home. She usually reminds the boys to make the cake which it is pretty simple. But this year, she wasn't around to remind them as she has spent the whole day in the outside world. And Mikey's answer was smiling nervously and shrugging his shoulder. This earns a glare by each his other siblings and father, whom places his hand on head and shakes it in disgrace.

Normally, the toughest turtle around here would have blown a fuse but he has promise today that he wouldn't lay a beat down on anyone today, especially on Mikey for being the biggest knucklehead on the planet. Instead, he took a deep breath and lets out a sign.

"You had one job, Mikey. ONE JOB!" the second oldest yelled. Although he did promise himself, but unfortunately, this promise was about to be broken as he cracks his knuckles together while advancing towards his younger brother. "In a few seconds when she gets here, the little sis of the family ain't gonna be too happy to find one thing missing from her party!" The youngest turtle was now scared as he put his hands up in defence and is ready to get owned by his big bro.

"At least she was smart enough to have a back-up plan!"

All the turtles and the rat all turned to the sudden voice that was at the entrance of their home. Standing there with the biggest grin on her face was the _main guest of honour_ herself. And she brought home the back-up plan that she was talking about: an ice cream cake with about 15 candles all lit up and the numbers "1" and "5" as well.

The birthday girl has returned. With the cake in tow.

"And don't you worry, Raph. You can mess with Mikey anytime but not today, ok bro?"

"SAL!" the four ninja turtles all spoke up when they saw the human that they all know and love well has just returned from her big day out.

Splinter was the first of the family to approach the human child. "Welcome home, my daughter. I assume you had a wonderful day on the surface?

The girl definitely agrees with him as she enters her home. "Oh yes, Master Splinter. I sure did. And you guys wouldn't believe the day I ju—"

Sally couldn't help but look around the place. Something was different here. And she was _not_ talking about the birthday balloons and steamers. "D-did you," she has the most shocked look on her face. And they know the reason why. "Did you guys cleaned up the place? _For once_?"

The teens were all embarrassed now. They did the one thing that she has been dying to ask the guys to do while she was away. "Yeah, we thought we could surprise you by coming home to a clean place," Leo replied.

"Well, we thought you deserve it," Don added.

"Yeah, and Raph didn't do any of the work at all!" Mikey joked. For the second time of the day, this earns a smack upside the head by the red-hot turtle.

"So, anyway, when are ya gonna tell us what happen up there?" Raph asked the very same question that everyone has been waiting for.

"Yeah, how was it?" asked the Fearless Leader.

The guys are in for one heck of a story. "Sure! But first thing first. Any chance I can blow out the candles and then, we all get a piece first? Cause the uh, cake is starting to melt."

* * *

 **Here we are. The second part of the prologue. Now, we can move on to the next chapter of Salvadora's adventure.** **Find out next time on:**

 **The Saint's Hope** **: Things Change**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Sorry for the long wait. So much has happen.**

 **First off, I got back into school as I have only one class to do for the next few weeks. Also, my brother and his girlfriend were down for the weekend. It was actually nice to catch up with them since the last time I saw them was in January. Plus, my sister tears a tissue in her foot when she was at camp. Poor baby! She has to leave her camp early and has spent the entire week at home. At least, she'll be able to go back to school the week after. You think she would have to stay at camp but unfortunately, it is a hiking camp which means, she will be hiking up high mountain and end up having an injury during the hike. For me, I end up having a black-eye, a scrap knee and ….itwasthetimeofthemonthagain. But I manage through with no serious injury for NINE DAYS STRAIGHT! Such an achievement for a fifteen year old girl back then. And then, I get stuck with a stupid cold/hayfever! It really muddles up my mind when it comes to writing stories.**

 **Plus, I think I know the whole reason why I haven't been writing my FanFics lately. It was not just because of a lot happening in my life, it's also that I don't have the transcript for the episodes. I mean, I have the 2012 series – not the 2003 series! But now that they are on iTunes with the closed caption, it will be a lot easier for me now to write my FanFics (and if I have time in my life to write them as well).**

 **Before all that, I have finished uploading the videos with a special announcement as well. It's true. With the software not cooperating with my laptop, I decided to get a MacBook. I used a number of Macs over the years and I thought I could get one for myself. Please, correct me if I'm mistaking – iMovie is used to edit and create movies while Quicktime has a special function that record screen capture. If so, well then, I guess my Let's Watch series will be back in session. If not, I'll have to find something else to work with.**

 **Okay, moving on to the next thing. We got to see a few new characters in the story. First, the couple – Sean and Kimmy. I was going to introduce Sean (** _ **just Sean**_ **) later on in the series as a support for Sally but - Whoops! Did I just give some plot away or something?! Well, forget what I said. Anyway, I thought it would be nice for Salvadora to meet human for the first time in her life. I know, in the last story, April was the first human she meets but like I said before, I'm redoing this story again and decided to change it a little. So, we might get to see either one of them later on down the track.**

 **The little girl Erica is named after a long-time fan (and currently pen-pal via e-mail) erica phoenix 16. She has been with us since the beginning of my former TSH story and I thought it would be very sweet to add her name in the story since she and I have been in touch for a while now.**

 **Lastly, a couple of weekends ago, it was Pokemon 20** **th** **anniversary! We celebrate 20 fantastic years of a very famous video game franchise that kept us gamers entertain! On that particular day, I watch** _ **Pokemon The First Movie, Pokemon 2000**_ **and** _ **Pokemon 3**_ **, and played** _ **Pokemon Yellow**_ **! Plus, I got myself a Mew and a Celebi via special event! I also got a limited edition Mew stuff toy if you guys know what I'm talking about.**

 **Well, I think that covers pretty much everything. I'll get started on the next chapter which, along with the other chapters, will be uploaded every Monday, so you guys have something to look forward to, okay? But even if I don't get it uploaded on the appointed day, please bear with me, okay? I have a lot on my plate at the moment with me finishing school and getting back into my hobbies and other stuff.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **TheDragonLord2912**


	3. Things Change

**The Saint's Hope**

 **Chapter 3 – Things Change**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer:** Hey guys! About the last chapter, so sorry for the long wait. A lot was happening in my life at the moment and I didn't have the time to sit down and work on my FanFics. But with the holidays coming up and school nearly finishing for me, I will be able to have the time. Plus, I will be working on my other stories that I have been dying to finish!

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To erica phoenix 16**

 _Aww...I'm touched that you named Erica after me. :)_ _  
_ _Thank you, thank you so much._ _  
_ _Through, now I'm scared for them. Since Sally gets entangled with the foot, I'm worried they'll be used against Sally once Shredder learns of her, her family and her powers._ _  
_ _Thanks for updating. It was a fun chapter. :)_

 **Thanks! You deserve the thanks, actually. I really enjoy the company that we share as email pen pals. I thought you might like some recognition. So, there!  
I don't think Shredder will know who they are. If this was the 2012, it could probably happen, but not the 2003.  
And believe me, girl, you have no idea how hard this chapter was to make!**

* * *

And thanks for _**NightWindAlchemist**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

Well, the hardest part of this story is over, and the next part is just getting started. So, with nothing else left to say, let the continuous of the greatest story ever to be told COMMENCE!

* * *

 **(Manhattan, NY – unknown time)**

Night-time has fallen and the moon is full on this great city of New York. Known to the locals _and_ the world as the ' _Big Apple_ ', the night was clear with the hint of a windy presence in the air at the moment. Anyone who would be up this late would be in the comfort of their home where the warm and protect remains.

 _Excerpts for few familiar faces_.

Deep in the darkest alleyway, what appear to be five teenagers; skilled in ninjutsu and their bandana ties are whipping in the air thanks to the wind, have found themselves on the concrete-jungle of this fair city in a bit of a pickle.

Now, the readers at home must be thinking. Why are the certain green-skinned, three-fingered, two-toed, shell-wearing adolescent-size beings that are carrying weapons doing on the surface and not below? Well, one of them is human and she had been on the surface world before. And what has happened before is the reason. But we will get to it because right now, they are in trouble.

Their backs (well, one back and four shells) are up against the wall in a run-down alleyway; with no hope of escaping. This leads them only one thing to do to get out of situations like this.

 _Fight_.

That shouldn't be a problem, since that what they have been training for. And tonight's match would be the five teens vs. more than 20 street thugs who are approaches them as they speak. The team of five also took a few steps forward as well.

Although the heroine started the adventures of her story with her narrations, it was time for one of the heroes – a talking _blue_ turtle – to take centre stage.

 _ **My name is Leonardo. And right now my brothers, sister and I are in a mess of trouble.**_

Pulling out their chains and metal pipes as their ideal weapons, the thugs were ready to give the _newcomers_ on the streets a beating of the lifetime. These brutes were known to be the toughest fighters in the deepest, and the most dangerous, parts of the city, so no-one wouldn't dare to fight against them. Well, they haven't met…these guys.

The same turtle that narrates the story; glares down at his and siblings' opponents – all armed and ready to fight.

The human beside him – was the same human that went up to the surface world before and has already dealt with hooligans almost just like them. That all happened yesterday during her special occasion: her birthday. Maybe they are here tonight.

 _ **Our backs are up against the wall in some trash-strewn alley, cornered by the toughest street gang in the East Side.**_

Each of the thugs were amazed at their appearances. Never the less, they think they are dressed up in ridiculous clothing just to scare them. Well, it doesn't scare them. But they will be sorry later. Right now, they decided to say a few things that have been circling around their mind just now.

"Look at the freaks," one of the members spoke up; wielding his metal staff at them. Again, the human is quite different from her team members and she does- _not_ appreciate his remark.

An overweight thug takes a crack at it. "What's with the dweeby costumes?"

"This ain't Halloween," remark another thug; spinning his chain around in a small circle to the side.

The only one who has pulled out his weapon is the leader himself. Almost the same colour as the girl's bandana is the leader's ugly mullet haircut. His outfit is consider a long purple coat with yellow sleeves that has picture what appears to be purple lizards or dragons on each sleeves, with his black shirt and pants underneath, accessories with a silver belt buckle on his purple belt and top it off is his purple finger-less gloves, purple shoes and dogs tags around his neck.

"You're going down, freaks!" he noted. Taking out his staff from behind him, the leader twirls it his hand and swing it around him and behind his back; jabbing his index finger at them.

"Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearing stupid turtle costumes!" The leader warns to his opponents, whom dare to fight him and his crew. _Purple Dragons, huh? Kind-of catchy name for a group street thug._

With their signature weapons in hand, one-by-one, the team of ninjas all stepped out into the moonlight – giving a look of what these _Purple Dragons_ are facing off against. Pulling out his last katana from his scabbard, the blue turtle stares at them as he – and the others prepare themselves. Right now, someone needs to make the first move

 _ **He's wrong. We're not wearing costumes.**_

As the team of five ninjas leaps forward, the battle commences.

* * *

 **(Manhattan, NY – 8:30pm)**

Another day went by in a heart-beat as the city was greeted with another night of calm and serene.

Yesterday was a special day that only a few know and on that special day was celebrated by one of them that she did something so wondrous that she'll never forget. Just a day ago, Salvadora has just turned the age of fifteen and was granted to journey to the surface world for the very first time in her own.

Touring around the city, meeting the first human friends that she ever met in her life and enjoy the birthday cake that she provided for when her brothers forgot to make. A day like this takes a lot out of you, doesn't it?

 _Yes it does_.

Although she was still resting from her adventure yesterday, she still had enough energy for her and her siblings' nightly training session. And as for every training session that she and her brothers always have is in their training area located in the middle of the Lair.

"Remember, to be a true ninja," a certain rat spoke up; whilst holding his wooden stick in front of him, "you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence." The room was completely pitch black; masking all light in the area except for the lit candle just balancing on the end of the stick. "Now, can you extinguish this flame," the rat master closes his eyes, concealing the remaining light from his focus, "without revealing yourself?"

Only opening his eyes in a flash before closing them again, he flips the candle in the air before catching it his grasp. His eyes remains shut; only to rely on his ears to hear his opponents coming. Another skill that a true ninja must master. He then stands his staff on his side as well.

That's the whole reason why the room was so dark. But the question is who will get first? And without been seen?

His first opponent tries to grab it at a running speed without too much noise. But failed to do so as the rat drops his hand; holding the candle. This caused the attacker to slam into the wall, causing him to drop his Bo-Staff. The impact that he created was enough force to form a sore bruise on his head. _Splinter: 1. Students: 0_. But that was only the first attack. There still a few more of his students left.

"Too noisy, Donatello," Splinter said with his eyes slightly open; looking over to his right. Another one is coming this way.

The second attacker, swinging his nunkuchus in his right hand, leaps in the air and lands carefully near the target. He was hoping that his father would not spot. But he was wrong. Using his speed, he tries his best to hit the candle out of the rat's grip but he failed to notice when the rat stands up… and flips the turtle over. Pretty strong for a small rat. This caused him to slide and crash into his brother; earning more bruises on the first attacker.

He may be fastest ninja around, but his master too quick for him. _Splinter: 2. Students: 0_. But this battle is not over yet.

The rat master sits down once again. "Too clumsy, Michelangelo," Splinter pointed out, while still holding on to the candle. With two of his attackers down and not completely out, the rat was just getting warmed up. The third attacker has already made his move. With two Sais in his hand, he decided to sneak behind him and hopefully, catches him off guard. Taking a few steps more before he leaps forward, hoping to stab the candle, but the elder (once again) ducks just in time. The figure manages to land on his feet - while at the same time not to fall flat on his face – does a little jump before facing his teacher; getting a hold of his weapons before resuming his attack.

With a firm grip on the candle, Splinter raised an eyebrow as he walks to another position of the Lair. He knows that this student like to play it rough and he knows that he is pretty impatient to get his hands on the candle. Guess he'll have to keep a close-eye on this one.

Twirling his weapons, the figure comes charging in. Unfortunately, he doesn't have time to react when the rat, closing his eyes yet again, swiftly sits down on his knees and places his stick in the turtle's way, causing him to trip over and slams into the other two fighters. All groaning in agony with a few grunts, the three warriors try to untangle themselves again. With three of his sons defeated, the rat teacher stands up with the candle still in his hand; still lit. Keeping up-to-date with the scores, it's _Splinter: 3. Students: 0_.

"Poor choice, Raphael," Splinter says; opening his eyes. As he has his focus on the fallen soldiers, the fourth opponent was just behind the pillar. With her lone Kodachi in her hands, she peeks to the side to see the rat's back facing towards her. She was planning to stab the candle using the tip of her short sword.

She was using the shadows to conceal herself in order to get closer to her target. That was the whole point of this training exercise, right? And she was hoping that hiding in the shadows would help her conceal her presence from her teacher. If you readers have not been reading the past chapters, everyone would already know that she has the ability to sense things within a mile away. She just hopes that he doesn't sense her before she secure the prize in her grasp.

Have just found the perfect moment, she leaps out of her hiding place. Being as quiet as she can be and quickly as she can be, she attempts to strike her goal. But not quick enough.

Splinter knew she would hide before striking. Just before she was a foot away and with incredible speed, the rat shots up in the air and right above the attacker's head. The warrior herself manages to look up to see the master himself before the talented rodent delivers a double kick in the back, causing the young girl trip over while dropping her weapon and tumbles into the teen pile. She was now upside down, rubbing her poor head from the impact.

" _So close,_ " she hisses in disappointment.

The rat then shakes in disgrace. "Too obvious, Salvadora." He wanted his daughter to try something else but it was still a good try.

So far, it's _Splinter: 4. Students: 0_. Looks like tonight's training session has come to a close. If you count one more left. And he is, right now with his eyes shut, appears to be hovering silently above; just waiting for the right moment. He too was hiding in the shadows as well but not on ground level and was using the pipe as support. Since his siblings didn't pass the test, it was time for to ace it.

His eyes shot open. _Now!_

He releases his support and begins to fall. But not a second later, he quickly pulls out his two katanas out from their scabbards, and slices the still lit candle in the rat's flat palm within its reach. The master was taken in surprise at the motion when the top half begins to fall forward. But before it hits the fall, the turtle himself bets to it by doing a forward flip and lands gracefully on his right knee with his right hand; still holding on to the sword, on the concrete floor of his home. Pulling the his left sword out in front of him just in time to catch the sliced candle; still flaming, the victorious ninja stands up and brings the sword holding the goal and with a single blow, the candle goes out.

The Fearless Leader himself has narrowly won tonight's training session.

Using his scent, the rat master goes over to the power box which controls everything electrical of the Lair. Including the lights. The entire home lights up as with the rat near the power box, the winner tossing the used candle in the air and back down again and the other four losers have already untangle themselves from their bundle. Only one particular failure was not particular happy with the results.

"Well done, Leonardo," Master Splinter congrats his elder son in success. He was very pleased with his son's results as Leonardo smiles with pride. As the oldest and the leader of the team, it was his mission to be the top dog of the ninja family and be able to get his followers through. The blue turtle himself is always trying to please his father. _So hard_ that he has to be perfect at all times. Especially when it comes to his training.

While the others don't mind his leadership, Raph doesn't think so. In fact, Raphael looks on with the most envies look on his face. He couldn't believe it again. His older brother was being the biggest show-off. _Again_. It has happen on so many occasions.

"Teacher's pet," the red turtle sneers with the bitterness in his tone. Leonardo just stands there with a smirk on his face. But he's already something to counter it.

"Ninja drop-out." Yep. That's the one! The cocky leader tosses the top-half of the candle at his brother before he took that comment personally.

" _Oooohhh_!" the two youngest teased their older brother as the only female family member giggles. The hothead of the family lets out a growl as he charges at his brother again, to fight him, while crushing the remainder of the candle in his grasp.

Leo was ready to defend himself…

"My children!" Their master – their father – manages to halt his two eldest in their path with the help of his stick. What the rat does not to see is his children fight 24/7 as it would be painful enough to watch. He loves all his children equally and doesn't play favouritism. As he drops his staff to ground, he lets out a sign, closes his eyes once more and then shakes his head in disappointment of the immaturity. They may be his children who are trained ninjas but they act like the kids that they are today.

"My children." Opening his eyes, he removes his hand from his face and looks on to his only family. It was time for another lesson. "If you are to become true ninja, you must work harder," he said.

As he continues on, his students got in a line and sat on their knees in front of their master. "Your path in life will not be an easy one." As he continues onwards, a fly decided to bug out one of the turtle and that turtle happens to have an orange bandana and happens to sit at the end of the line. Trying as hard to listen, Mikey now becomes very distracted by the unwanted visitor as it flies off in another direction. "The outside world will _not_ be a friendly place for you. You five are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand."

Normally she would be irritated by this, but after what has happen on her birthday yesterday, it doesn't seem to be a problem. Unless, her father would not let go up again. And with all these humans up there that Sally got to see, she nothing different from them – except for the ninja skills and the supernatural powers.

The same fly who was bugging Mikey before has returned to cause a bit of havoc to the goofy turtle. It was starting to get on the ninja's nerve. Now, he understands why his big bro hates them so much. But he didn't have the time to listen on his father's dialog. "To survive, you must master these skills I teach you, Ninjistu powers of Stealth and Secrecy."

Now annoyed by the fly, Mikey decided to catch the fly without too much trouble. Unfortunately, he was now having some trouble as he was unable to catch the fly that continues to buzz around. Master Splinter pressed on; despite one of his children being distracted and all. "You must become _Kage_ – Shadow Warriors," the rat then points his staff towards his children, "And you must never be discovered by outside world." That was the main rule that has been plagued in his family ever since that fateful incident that brought them together. Well, almost everyone since one of them came afterwards. This brings Sally to ask his master a question.

"Umm, what about me, Father?" she asked. As the only human in this family, she should have the right to go to the surface at any time. Maybe the same rules applies to the young girl.

"Salvadora, for many years, I have kept you here safe – as a daughter, a ninja, and a young lady with phenomenal powers that you have little control over." _Way to point that out, master._

The rat was not done yet. "But now that you have reached the age of maturity and some grasp of your ability, you now have the rights to venture out on your own."

The young kunoichi smiles at her father. He was now ready to let his daughter to do things on her own. I guess a day out in the city by herself for the first time actually proved her point and her patience of waiting for the big moment. But there has to be a catch, right? The rat points his finger at her. "But you must remember to use your skills – and your powers – _wisely_." _Yep, there's always a catch_.

Salvadora respectfully bows to her master. "Thank you, Sensei." She raises her head again to face the rat again. "Oh! And another thing…" She looks over to see her younger brother sitting next to her; "playing" with his new friend. For the past minute, he has been trying to capture his opponent with no luck at all. But just before he catches the fly in the palm of his hands, Sally used her speed and catches the fly in the palm of her left hand. This surprises Mikey and caused him to yelp.

The turtle glares at her; for catching the fly with no difficulties, not to mention beating him to it. But the female ninja just simply raised an eyebrow at her brother along with the most annoyed look on her face. "That was starting to bug me, you know that?"

 _SCREECH!_

Not only has that sudden sound to her, but a painful force had strike in the head. This cause the young kunoichi to fall forward, thanks to the effect. Luckily, Leo was the first to grab her before she made ground impact. The others have all became both confused and alert. They have never seen their sister in pain before, unless you count physical. With her hand holding her head and the other on the ground to gain her balance, Sally's eyes remain shut. The fly escapes from her grasp and sweat was already formed on her face. Her head was still pounding. This was no headache and even if it was, it would just be a small pounding. Not a huge one just then.

Leo's hands were still holding onto her shoulders just in case it happens again. "Are you alright?"

Her hand didn't move from her forehead as she opened on eye. "Ok. Who hit me?" She was going to lay the beat down on who slap her upwards.

Her brothers all stared at her. "Uhh, Sal… no-one hit ya," Raph replied.

 _Weird_. This has never happen to her in her life.

The pain that was made from the same strike to the head was still thrashing, although she didn't feel a bruise coming from anywhere on her head. Then, that's when Sally thought of something.

 _Wait a minute. When Raph said that no-one hit her, it was because the hit to my head wasn't physical. It was all…in my mind._

Placing her hand to her face actually proved her point. But what was it? What does it mean? Was it more improvement on her powers? A new way to sense now? If it is, she would not enjoy a few mega-earthquakes all rattling inside her mind from now on.

Sally didn't have the time to figure it out. That is when the whole place started to shake.

Stone and debris were starting to fall from the ceiling and the sound of muffle foot-steps were getting louder and louder as they are coming closer.

The rat and his child (minus the girl) were all alarmed now. "What…is that _noise_?" he asked The walls itself were started to crumble. The teens all gasp as they stand up to look around. As they were frantically trying to figure out what is going on, Leo helps his sister up; whose pain is starting is ease up.

Mikey moved over to his brainy brother. If he or anyone else doesn't have the answer, they always go to Donatello. "Whoa! Earthquake!" he exclaims. As the purple turtle stayed in one spot thinking of solutions, he doesn't notice that his siblings all backed away but the rat also stayed in one place.

"In New York?" Donnie wondered whilst rubbing his chin. "Possible, but not likely." Still coming up with the cause, he was lucky enough to jump out of the way when a large slab of stone that broke off near the entrance nearly crashed into him.

Recovering from the pain, Sally could only think that she might have sense something else. Usually down here, she normally senses rats and other small things down in the sewers. Whatever she sense is a lot bigger.

"Guys! I don't think it's an earthquake!" she cried out.

Raph turns to face her. "Then what is it?"

Before she can open her mouth, the debris was about to breaks off from the ceiling but Leo was the one to quick to notice. "Sal! THE ROOF! LOOK OUT!" The stone is separated from the roof and falls towards the girl, but Sally was quick to notice it as she delivers a steady punch; destroying the rubble into a hundred bits. No longer in pain but ready for action.

The rumble continues to shake when the door was blasted open. Dust has already settled the entrance to reveal something merging from the dust cloud. Out from the cover, the intruders appear to be small silver mechanical " _creatures_ " walking on two legs. They appears to be knee high with a light on top its head to act as its _eye_ and their head has a built-in jaw which proves to be strong enough to bite down anything since it brought down the wall of their home.

As it enters the room, these things give off a screech. The same screech that Sally that was played inside her mind. So, why did she vision it? Why did she hear it and not the guys? Well it came from her mind but why? She'll have to figure it out later. Because it just brought a whole lot more. As the family of ninjas got a good look at their new "guests", they all draw out their weapons. And it was time to teach their new guests some house rules of their own.

The robots here all approached them as the leader asked his smart brother; hopefully for answer or something. "What are those things?" He then takes a step back, aiming at sword at them.

Mikey scratches the top of his head. "New York City cockroaches?" he joked in his usual manner. But this was no time to be joking around for the good humoured turtle after seeing how they brought the wall down.

As for Raph, he was not a big fan of roaches. So, he decided to show them how much he hates them. "Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash!" And he means it. He was not much of a party-goer. More like a party pooper. And he proves his point by charging in and kicks the first one to the ground. It makes a little dent in the floor but remains stuck as it swings its legs in the air; hoping to get back up.

The other robots around it all looked to their fallen bot and then one-by-one, they all charged towards their targets, letting off its screech. Donatello whacks his first opponent with his Bo Staff like a baseball bat but as soon as the second one comes around, it was smart enough to chomp on to Don's weapon; halting his attack. But the turtle himself was even smarter to lift his staff in the air (with the robot still hanging on) and smashes it on the ground. They may powerful jaws but they do not have durable amour.

Michelangelo did his part by whacking off the robots' head or body into pieces while doing a flip or two. By the time he took out half a dozen, he decided to use teamwork in the miss. Using his nunchunks, he grabs two more of the robots as he calls out for the "Sword Siblings".

"Hey Leo and Sal, think _fast_!" He toss the robots to them whom have no trouble slicing them up. The blue turtle see another coming up. He then jumps in the air and does an aerial move with his sword which slices one clean. Another one jumps to him but Leo makes short work and slices it as well. As soon it hits the ground, it all falls apart and then explodes. Sally was doing her fair share. She was waiting for three more to approach her. Once they are close, she flips right behind them. In a drop-stance, using her sword she does a horizontal slice; separating their heads from their feeble body.

Although the Turtles and Sally were still whacking and slicing the robots away, they were only one more being who does not have the best advantage. Now cornered at the other end of the lair, Master Splinter was whacking the robots with his own stick, but there was a lot of those mechanic menaces as they keep on coming. After finishing another robot, Leo looks over to his horror as he gasps.

He saw the majority of them all surrounding his father as he continues to whack them away. Most of the robots are after him. _Not them_. He then realised. Not only he and his siblings have to protect themselves, but they also have to protect they master. And by the look of the robots, they have to be quick!

"We have to help Master Splinter! Come on!" Leo ordered his siblings as they all charged in; making their way through the metal crowd. The robots also turn their attentions on them and attacks. As they kept on fighting, they did not notice that the robots are chewing through the support structures that keep their home intact. If this keeps up, they will surely have a new sky-light. The rat was doing the best he can. He tries to hold them off as long as he can by slicing his stick through the head like a sharp katana.

As the robots keep munching away at the beams, Raph was now getting close to his Sensei as he smashes more robots in his way. Unbeknownst to him, the ceiling that was right above him begins to crack. While everyone else was still dealing with the robots, Leo was the only one who notices it. When the robots finish chewing through the beams, they began to give way and begin to tumble down on Raph but the tough turtle was too busy to notice the cave-in happening above his head! Lucky for him, his older brother happens to be near-by.

"Look out" He manage to grab his brother from behind just before the pieces of the ceiling hit the robots instead of him. If he didn't save his brother in a nick of time, Raphael would have been buried alive! And that his brother is safe, what of Master Splinter?

The five teens look over the small rubble to see their father; still holding his end against the robots, when the rest of the ceiling in-front of them came crashing down. It not only crushed the remaining robots and caused a hug dust cloud, but it also blocks their sight of Master Splinter. More stones fall down; creating more dusty fog. The teens could only look at this horrifying event before them.

"Oh no!" Leo cried out; who raced in head first into the haze. Followed by his siblings.

"Master Splinter!" Raph schouted as well. They all raced through the dust; unaware of what danger that will hit them.

Leo was the first one to approach the wreckage. "Master Splinter?" he cried out for his father.

 _No sign_. He tries to pull off one slab of the pile. Sally came to his side and manages to pull one out of her way.

"Master Splinter!" he cried out again. _No sign_.

They have to get all of these boulders to even get to the rat. But with so many chunks of boulders in the way, it would take the teens a few hours or more to even make a path. Right now, all they care was finding Master Splinter and pray to hope that he is ok.

The leader looked frantically through the rubble but…

 _No_.

But there was no sign of the rat.

 _No._

Not a sign of his clothing.

 _No. No. No…_

Or his fur. Or anything. There was… _nothing_. Just large stone pieces of what used to be part of their home. Now, it has been caught in a land-slide. First, it's their home that is destroyed, thanks to the metal machines.

 _No. No. No…_

And thanks to them, Master Splinter. Their master. Their father. _Gone_.

"NOOOOOOO!" the eldest screamed at the top of his lung as the dust settle around the area. That scream was the only reason why their father is now buried alive.

But the teens - the rat's only children - are not giving up.

After moving one huge slab from the rubble, the only daughter of Splinter moves closer. She places her hand on the surface and closes her eyes. She was hoping to hear Splinter in the rubble. Or maybe beside the rubble – out of harm's way. Right beside her, Leo was doing the best he can by moving more rocks out of his way in order to find his father.

Deep down, she feels like this is all her fault. She should have sense them coming before it happened. If she did, they would have been prepared. But she didn't. Instead she ends up having this…stupid headache… which caused her to lose focus and not sense it coming.

If she did sense them coming, then maybe their home would or would not be destroy. _And Master Splinter..._

She shakes her head and blocks all these possible images out of her mind and went back to work.

Not too far from them, one of the trashed robots was still activated. It only produced a scream before Raph steps on it; causing it make a small explosion as it effectively shuts down. As the hothead of the family, he has a right to be angry. He has just lost his home in the miss and to top it all off, _his father_. He was not too pleased about this. He does his usual spinning of his Sai before placing them back in his belt.

He looks over to where his younger brother is and joins him. Mikey was checking out another damage already dead robot at his feet. He too was upset about losing his father, but also curious about the surprise visit from the unknown strangers.

"What the _shell_ are those things?" Mikey asked his big brother. Raphael stood over to where his brother is examining the robot in front of him.

"Whatever they _were_ ,…" kicks the trash away in disgust. "They're junk now." He was a bit glad to get some payback for what they did to his home. And for what has happen to his father. Back to where the rubble is, only Leo, Don, who has his duffle bag on, and Sally were still searching for their missing father. At least the three of them is searching for them in calm matter.

"Guys, _Splinter_ ," Leo reminded them of what their main mission is. "We've got to find Splinter." Raph and Mikey have now joined their brothers and sister, hoping to be more help to find their lost father. The leader of the team started low on the ground and stood up, hoping to see an opening from a high view. "Master Splinter, can you hear me?" So far, no response. Nothing at all.

Still had her eyes closed, Sally continues to stay focus.

 _C'mon, Sensei. Please be OK. PLEASE be OK!_

Past through dirt and stone, she sees a wooden stick just lying in the open. Moving up from the stick is something much larger than dog. Unless that dog is wearing a brown cloak and has a pink tail...

Sally's eye shot open.

"It's Father!" She turns to face the guys. "I found him! He's on the other and not crushed – which it is lucky!"

By hearing this, everyone in the demolished area was relieved. It's one thing to have a sibling or friend to have the ability to sense things. And the other is the knowledge to know if that person you care about is alright thanks to the other person.

"Great job, Sal! Is-is he ok?" Leo wonders; hoping for more good news after hearing the first one.

She nods. "I'll check again." Closing her eyes and resumes her focus; she goes back into her concertation. This time, she was able to find Splinter again a in split second. The first time was a bit difficult but now, it proves to be a little bit easier. The rat was still in the same position that he was in. But was he moving? Was he breathing at all?

 _Please, Master Splinter? Please, be o—_

Splinter lets out a gasping breath as his chest moves up and down. His grey fingers also twitch.

If a dead person does not breathe or twitch like that, then they are not dead at all!

Jumping out of her focus, Sally stands to face her best friend. He and the others are waiting for the result. She lets out a sign of relief. "He is."

They all smiled at one another. They were all thankful that Sally brought the news about Splinter. Now, all they have to do was find a way through the pile and save their father from any more harm if any more of those robots show up.

"So, Sal, can't you use your telekinetic powers to moves the rocks and get Splinter out?" Mikey asked; pleading for his sister's help. Her smile drops and was now a bit hesitates. Sensing her father to find out that he is alive and well. Moving things with her mind is another story.

"I just wish I can move the boulders out of the way, but…I might do more harm than good to Sensei. I could accidently crush him if I mess it up!" Sally explains to the guys. She crosses her arms over, knowing that this is all she can do. She knows so little of her powers that she has no knowledges or teachers to help her.

"At least we know that he is alright and not in danger," the blue turtle places his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You did great." Sally looks to him and acknowledges him with a smile.

Since the young kunoichi can sense that their father is ok (breathing and all) and that her powers are not advance enough yet to move the rocks, it was time to move on to _Plan B_.

"Donatello, anyway to—" Leo was interrupted by the sounds of buttons and a ringtone. He turns to his younger brother who fiddling with his own Shell-Cell: the teen's own communication device. Leo goes over to him. "What are you doing?"

Don has his Shell-Cell up to his ears. He turns to his older brother with a prospect look on his face/ "Shell-Cell. I'm calling Master Splinter…" he turns to face the rubble as everyone all gathered around him. "…I hope…"

* * *

Who says the teens are just the only ones who have their own mobile phones? The ringing sound was no longer coming from Don's phone and was now emitting from the other side of the rubble. The sound continues to ring until somebody picks it up. And it was coming from inside a certain rat's robe. Salvadora was right Master Splinter was on the other side and not crushed? As for breathing? The rat manages to come to as he open his eyes. He begins to sit up while rubbing his head from the nasty impact. Still sitting down on his knee, he hears a certain beeping sound that is still buzzing. Reaching inside his robe and pulls out his own Shell-Cell. The cell opens the sides up to reveal the buttons and the screen that produce the light which lights up Splinter's face.

He then rubs his chin. "Hmmm…." With the phone already on, truth to be told, he doesn't know how to operate it. Maybe there was a button to press or a number of buttons? Either he was going to try.

"Which button do you press to answer this thing?" he wonders while pressing the buttons on the phone.

Actually, he has already answered it and from the other side, the moment that they all heard his voice, it's put a smile on everyone's face. Leo grabs the phone out of Don's grasp.

" _Hello?_ " Splinter cries out; hoping for his children to hear him and pick up.

"Master Splinter, are you all right?" Leonardo asked. But the rat did not response. For he was press more button on the phone.

" _HELLO?_ " Splinter's voice was a bit louder than before. So far, he can't seem to pay any attention to his eldest son. He was too busy trying to work his own device.

Don wants to talk to his father, hoping to help him in his dilemma but Leo shakes his finger; telling him he's got it covered. "Master Splinter…"

" _Stupid device…_ " he silently grumbles, still pressing more buttons. It's official. Master Splinter cannot operate any electronic devices. Even with the extra help or not. Sally couldn't help but snicker at this. But nonetheless, she and her brothers are relieved to hear his voice again.

"…you don't _have_ to press any buttons," Leo explain to his father the simple instruction which Splinter cease doing. "You already answered it."

The rat was now standing up with his stick. Although he was a bit embarrassed by what just happened. Now, that he (kinda) knows how to operate a phone, it was time to make a plan. " _Ah, Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home._ " As soon as he said that, the teens all huddled around the oldest turtle as more debris continues to fall from the fractured ceiling. Any more second of staying here, the entire place could come crashing down. Looks like the five teenagers will have to leave their destroyed home. And _fast_!

" _We must leave right away_ ," Master Splinter added.

Sally looks nervously at the broken roof. "You don't have to tell me twice."

" _Meet me at the old drainage junction near South Point_ ," the rat instructed to his children of the rendezvous to meet their father.

Mikey tries to get in closer. Unfortunately, he was up in his big brother's face. This cause Raph to violently shove him into the rubble, which miraculous, did not made any more damage to the already damaged place. Once he made impact, Mikey was groaning in pain. To mark where they are going, Don pulls out a folded paper out of his duffle bag. He blew some dust off it and unfolds it to reveal a map that shows one section of the city's sewer system. This also shows where the teens'…former home is as well.

Don examines the map to get the bearings. "If we take the south conduit, it'll intersect with the old drainage tunnel," he said.

Leo nodded; agreeing with his little brother's plan. "We'll meet you there, Sensei." Before he handed up, Sally quickly grabs the Shell-Cell out of his hand and talks into it.

"Master Splinter, do you have any injuries? If so, please don't strain it too much, ok? We'll be there so to fix you up!" she said; concerning for her father's wellbeing. Sally is known in the family to be the nurse. Not just his but the entire family as well. They were pretty shaken off from their experience.

"I am fine, Salavdora. Go with your brothers and meet me at the rendezvous," is what he said before Sally hangs up. Once she has disconnected from the father, she turns to look at her younger brother.

"You know, it would kill ya to show him the basics rather than him to figure it out by himself," she pointed out. Don just shrugs his shoulder. She or anyone else does not want to go through the process again if it ever happens.

After recovering himself from his… _fall_ , Mikey rushed over and places his hands on both Leo's and Don's shoulder. "What's he say? What'd he say? Did he mention me?" Once again, this cause Raph to push him again, only just for the amusement for his three siblings.

With their house destroyed and their father and gone and separated, the teens have no choice but to leave their home. The comfort place that they know, lived and love in for the past fifteen years, is now trashed and not supported any longer. Broken pipes were dripping excess sewer water while dirt and rocks were clinging onto the structure. Everything was a mess. It does not seem to be called home anymore. It was far beyond repair.

The teens decided to gather what little remains of what is still standing and what is useful that they can take on their journey. Near her bedside, Sally finds her backpack, thankfully, not damaged in the brawl. Inside was not only her Shell-Cell but the one thing that was given to by her father for her birthday: Her diary. Relieved that it has not been damaged, she carefully places it back in the bag. Sally also finds her favourite green jacket, not damaged from the sudden attack as well. Knowing that it's not too cold outside, she rolls it up and puts it in her backpack. Now that she has everything she needs, it was time to leave.

As they others are preparing to leave, Mikey only needs to do one thing leaving. He insisted on saying his goodbyes to the home that they all grew up in.

"Good-bye, broken pipe. Good-bye, grungy pay phone. Good-bye, dented manhole cover," he places his foot on a discarded rock that was from the ceiling. He then places his hand over where his heart is, to the place he knew and loves that his first home will always be in his heart. "Good-bye, home, sweet home."

Seeing that his brother was being so dramatic with his good byes, Raph goes up to him as he was getting a bit impatient with his corny farewells. "Hello, cruel world," Raph said in his usual gruffy tone, before grabbing onto his brother's bandana tails. "Come on!" he yanks his little brother away from the damage as they both join their other siblings. They all went through the recent damaged hole where their front door was normally is.

Sally was the last one to leave her former home. She looks inside the place one last time. For the past fifteen years, this was her home. The place that she grew up in, all the good memories that she and her family had. All the training session that they endure. All the times that she wished she had a bedroom all to herself. Right now, she wishes she had a little more time to mourn for the place like Mikey did, but she quietly does it to herself. She gives another second of the place before releasing a breath out.

"Good-bye, home," she whispers to herself before joining the others on their mission.

 _To find Splinter. And hopefully, a new home_.

She catches up with her brothers; inspecting all the damages that those robots have done to the surrounding sewer walls.

"Looks like those _things_ have been through here," Leonardo inspected whilst taking the lead.

Sally manages to catch up to him and nods in agreement while looking around. "You said it." The teens couldn't believe that something so small can do a lot of damages. If they ever come across them again, the ninjas will be expecting a little payback.

"These walls are seriously compromised," Donatello lecture on the damage of the area. "It's lucky this roof hasn't caved in." And if it did, the ninjas wouldn't be standing right now and be lying under all the rubble. But the academic turtle was about to eat his words when they come to a complete halt in their short journey. Right in front of them is a much larger problem, standing in their way. A section of the sewers has indeed collapsed right in front of them. Master Splinter must be on the other side of the remains, which it is almost identical to the one in their old home. It has blocked them off from the rest of the sewer. Not to mention it has blocked off the only way to the meeting place where their father will be.

Raph turns to face his technological brother on the slight miscalculation. "You were saying?"

The Fearless Leader gives out a frustration groan. So much for the usual plan. "Can't go forward. Can't go back." With no any other way, that only leaves them only one option. And Sally has a feeling that so of her siblings will like. And so she does.

She looks behind to see the only option and lightly nudges Raph on his arm. He turns to face his sister, only to see what she's looking. By seeing the ladder near their home, Raphael knew exactly what she means. It was also the same ladder that she climb yesterday to explore the world above for her birthday. And just before the incident, Master Splinter has given his blessings for his daughter the freewill to explore the world. She has already see the city in the day, now, she was going to see the city at night.

They both nodded at each other before Sally sneaks off to the manhole cover. Raph turns to the brothers on his left and not facing Leo. "Looks like we go up," he pointed to the ladder where Sally's feet are just shown; climbing the steps. The eldest's face show alarmed when he sees his younger brother heading straight for the ladder.

"I'm with Raph on this one," Sally's voice echo in the tunnel. Just as Raph starts climbing, a certain turtle runs up to him and grabs him on his shell.

"Hitting the surface is a bad idea," Leo stated to his tough siblings who were already on the ladder and his other two siblings right behind him.

"We've got no other way to go, Leo," Don reminded him about the only tunnel being blocked off.

Groaning again, Leonardo went into full leader-mode. He lets go of Raphael and faces both Michelangelo and Donatello. "All right, but we're only going up to go _down_ the next manhole. Got it? No fooling around. Remember what Sensei said. It's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured." Leo curled his hand into fist as he continues to give out. Anxious was the only expression shown on Don and Mikey's face. They would hate to be not just discovered, but captured as well. They all seen those horror or sci-fi movies, where aliens come to Earth who kidnap people and _experiment_ on them or it's the other way. In human or alien's case, it would be the worst case scenario for four humanoid turtles. "We need to stay out of sight."

Out of nowhere, Sally's head pops out which nearly caught Raph off guard. She was just hanging upside down; just a centimetre above the red turtle. She understands her friend's concern for the outside world and how dangerous it can be. But with human sister around, it shouldn't be a problem. "Awww, stop being such a _sour turtle_ , Leo. Splinter said that I can go outside now. You four are not stupid enough to get capture. And besides," she decided to reveal something that will ease the tension for her reptile family, " _no-one_ will see you guys at night-time! So, you have nothing to worry about!" She sits up from her position and starts climbing again.

Raphael definitely agrees with her. As long as they don't get into trouble by the time they get to the next manhole cover, they will be cool. Besides, he was getting a bit impatient. "She's right. And we got it the first _thousands_ times, Leo. Just follow _her_ lead." Of course, he was referencing to their sister who had now the experience the go to the human world. He starts climbing the ladder with his brothers in pursuit.

It was a clear night indeed with the moon is full and not people out tonight excepts for a few dogs barking away in the night. Everyone would probably be inside in their homes or a nightclub which happens to be not far from where the heroes are. The kunoichi wasted no time to move the manhole cover and push it to the side. She didn't need to do a recon before. Cause she has already _senses_ the surrounding area before she took a step outside. She hops out of the pool and takes a good look at the sky.

She thought that the daytime of the city was spectacular; she was not expecting the night-time to be this… _luminous_. Sally continues to admire the beauty of the full moon while keeping on a look-out. Raph jumps out the manhole with his older brother not far behind. Rather than jumping out without a second thought, he takes a little longer to observe the area constantly. He was just on the lookout for any potential threats.

"Come on, Leo. Move it!" Leo looks down to see the orange turtle right below him, complains that he has to suffer waiting for the blur turtle to get out. "I don't want to be staring at your butt any longer than I have to." And he is not enjoying the view down here as well as he motioning his brother to _move it_.

Just before he takes another step out, Sally was brought to reality when she senses something. On her right she sees….

"Shhh! Guys!" the teenage girl whispered but loudly enough for the turtle and human on the streets in hide in the shadows and the second turtle already in the hole to duck for cover. Just then, a young man on a scooter rides went by the same alleyway that the sneaky ninjas are in.

Wait. Why did she have to hide? She's human. She doesn't _need_ to hide in the streets. The Turtles do! Once the Moped has finally left the scene, the street has given the ninjas an " _all_ _clear_ ". Removing themselves from the shadows, Sally and Raph took their first step into the streets. No sign of any humans. Most of them appeared to be inside – in a night club. Not suitable for teens. Looks like Sal will have to wait until she is old enough to enter. Not to mention the chatter inside was getting louder to the main entrance. And she didn't have to sense it as Raph hears it too.

Just before the doors swing open, Sally quickly acts natural while Raph flips onto the little shade, hanging above the door. And when she means _act natural_ , she does not mean stand stupidly where someone can raise an eyebrow at you. No, all she did was lean up against the wall next to the door with her head slightly down, playing cool. As soon Raph is on the shade, two people (whom look in their early twenties or older) have just came out; feeling a little dizzy. Guess you shouldn't probably drink too much or Sensei will know. And that's when he will bring out the stick, with extra hours of training.

As the two happy couple giggled off into the night, Raph continues to go higher as he leaps up and grabs hold of a nearby pipeline. Once the party-goers are gone (or that they are not aware of their surrounds thanks to how many drinks that they had), Sally looks up to see the turtle, hanging from the pipe like some kind of superhero from the comics.

While her brother is just hanging on, Sally looks across the streets to see one part of their mission completed. Just like Leo predicted, there was a nearby manhole and it was just across the streets. Not just her but Raph sees it as well and he's got the bird-eye view.

"Ahhh, manhole cover – 12 o'clock," he muttered to himself. Raph looks down to his sister. Without looking up, Sally gives a nod and the bunny-ears. It was one of the many signs that the teens have learnt over the years. The one Sal gave: _Coast is clear_.

Have been given to signal to move, Raph jumps down from the pipeline, lands on the streets and manages to hide behind a parked car, just before an active car just came by. Once he was on the other side, Sally was keeping an eye on him as the others climbed out of the manhole and joined their sister.

"Where's Raph?" Leo asked his best friend. If his brother gets into a lot of trouble, he'll be the one getting the punishment from the rat. Sally points across the street. Following her finger, they all see Raph behind a car, parker close to a manhole. Well, at least he listened instead of ignoring it. Guess he too does not want to get discovered by the whole world and get capture as well. Looking to her right again, Sally sees what appears to be an armoured truck heading this way. _Let's hope that this truck will just pass along._ Unfortunately, it won't.

Once the first car was out of sight, Raph stands up and prepares to head for the manhole just in the alleyway when he noticed the truck, heading in the same direction. And it was slowing down.

He lets out a groan and again, hides in front of the hood of the same parked car. The truck with the headlights then comes to a complete stop. _Oh boy_. Was he spotted? Whoever was driving had noticed a large turtle in the street? Let's hope not. But to both his relief and frustration, the truck was put into reverse – into the same alleyway, where the same manhole that he, his brothers and sister were about to go in.

"Now what?" he asked himself. The truck continues to back-up until it comes to a complete stop. The headlights were switch off as Raph moves away from the car and put his shell up against the wall; away from the truck's view. In the alleyway, the back-doors of the truck swings open as four men in strange clothing hops out and so does the driver with the blue hair. They all chuckled as they all head into a shop via the back door. Raph peers around the corner, waiting for them to go inside long enough for him and the others to get to the manhole and disappear.

The five people went inside and shut the door behind. Luckily, no-one stayed behind to watch the truck. _Perfect_.

Raph quickly went over to the parked van. Was the vehicle parked over the manhole cover? Or next to it? The turtle goes onto his knees to see the manhole is trapped…under the front wheel of the parked van. This is not good. And the ninja himself was not happy.

" _Great…just great_. The old turtle luck working true to form," he muttered; not happy with his attempts to find his father again through the different part of the sewers. He then stands up, does a growl and did the one thing opposite to what being a ninja is all about: he kicks the truck in anger; making a loud clank sound to it.

By the time he spoke, his siblings have already made their way to the other side and were in the same position as Raph was before. The leader wasn't too happy with his brother letting off his usual fuses which would cause him to get exposed by the owners of the truck.

"Way to be stealthy, Raph," Leo loudly whisper. Raph turns to see his brothers and sister finally joined him.

"Yeah. I don't think they heard you over in ' _Joisey_ '," Mikey said, in a Brooklyn accent. Sally could only roll her eyes at his remark. He has probably the _worst_ accent ever and her big brother speaks in that accent.

Rather than beat up his brother later than right now, Raph has work to do. He points to the truck. "Give me a hand." Sally has already mentioned to her brother that the truck is on top of a manhole cover and they knew Raph is finding a way around it. And by _his way around_ , it means push the truck far enough for a clear exit into the manhole without making too much noise.

Mikey was already on it. _Oh, I'll help ya, bro_. He lifts his hands up, preparing to clap, thus alerting Raph's _new_ friends from inside.

" _DON'T_ ," Raph holds up his finger and wags it at him; telling him off or _else_ , "even think about it, Mikey." He was not in the mood for one of his brother's jokes that could or will get them into trouble. Sally puts Mikey's hand to avoid any more trouble. Since it would be impossible to move the truck in time, Leo plans to find another manhole; close to them. He points behind while shaking his head, saying: _Forget it, Raph. We'll find another one. Just leave it!_. But Tough Guy wouldn't listen.

"Ah, forget you guys," Raph growls; shrugged them off as he heads for the back of the open-door truck. "I'll push it myself." Once he has grabbed hold of the bumper, he begins to press the truck with all of his might. He may be the strongest turtle, but even he can't easily move a huge vehicle.

Knowing that nothing will talk him out of it, Sally quickly runs over to him. "Need a hand?" she asked. She too grabs hold of the truck and begins to push it as well. With her help, the truck only manage to move just only a centre meter – but not enough to move it off the manhole.

Raph stops to push for a second and sees his sister; pushing with all her might. "You know, your powers would come in handy for doing things like this," he suggested. Of course she knows what he meant. She has the powers of telekinetic – the ability to move things with her mind. Unfortunately, it has been a bit of a struggle at the moment.

"That may be my first option, Raph, but right now, I don't thin—"

 _Oh man, what a score!_

Sally's eyes shot open. Was that all in her head again? No. It wasn't. It was all coming from inside that same building that those five men went through. And now, they are coming this way.

She took the time she had before they come to jump onto the roof of the truck and jumps back to where the others are. Raph was taken surprised of his sister ditching him like this. So, why did she do it?

Sally will give him a hint. And it's the sound of a door knob; unlocking. With the voices from inside as bonus points.

As he hears the sounds, Raph now understands why Sally escape. He too needs to disappear - _and fast_!

"Hide Raph! Come on! HURRY!" Leo quietly calls out. This is what he was worry about. In just a few seconds, his brother, Raphael, will be caught by humans. And by the sound of them, they don't sound too friendly.

But where will the red turtle go? The same way the Sally went to join his family? Could be the possible answer.

In the shadows of the alleyway? No, the alleyway is not dark enough.

The rooftops? If he had time.

Under the car? Only a human would fit under there.

In the truck? If he was that _stupid_.

But he had no time at all as the door begins to open. _Well, call me 'stupid'._ Just before the men steps out, Raph jumps in…in the back in the truck!

His brothers and sister could only watch in agony, to see their hothead brother did the one thing that no-one would do in situations like this: end up in the truck that is driven by humans with no way out!

"No," Leo hissed, while Don gasp. Sally simply slaps herself in the head.

Mikey also smacked himself in the head. " _Poor choice, Raphael_ ," Mikey mocked the words made by his father with the similar tone of his voice. His father would not be pleased if he was here with them to witness it. After their brother… _conceals_ himself from sight, the owners of the truck were carrying bags that are now filled with something. What were those bags filled with? Guess they'll have to find out. And hopefully, not find a turtle in the back of their truck.

The one with the blue mullet chuckles to his friends. "Did you see the way that guy squirmed when we took his cash?"

 _Cash? Those bags are filled with cash?_ If that's true, then that only means one thing of whose these guys really are?

 _Thieves_.

They have just robbed a store. Sally takes a good look at the front. And not just any store. This was the same store that she brought her birthday cake from yesterday. Now, she was worried for the old man who owns the shop. Not to mention furious at the thugs. This is just the bullies that she faces off against yesterday at the park

The leader of the thieving clan lets out another chuckle. " _Sheep_ , man. Sheep to be fleeced by us wolves!" he laughed as he and his men threw in the rest of the bags of cash into the back. But how come they didn't get spook by the sudden surprise in the truck? Well, this sudden surprise is hanging from the ceiling and out of their view. After throwing their bags in, they shut the doors. Raph was not only ashamed that he went inside the truck but also annoyed that they now lock him in.

 _Oh, they're going to be sheep, alright, once they see this wolf!_

The leader with the blue mullet goes by the name John. Over his black top and black jeans is a long purple overcoat with yellow sleeves. On the sleeves are pictures of a long lizards or dragons of some sorts. He wears dog tags around his neck with a purple belt, much darker than his coat, which has a sliver belt buckle. On his feet are dark purple shoes and on his hand are purple finger-less gloves.

Next to him is Spike. He has red spikey hair with a goatee and wears a yellow bandana with the same picture of a lizard 0r dragon, just like the one on John's sleeves. He has a tattered black singlet with dig tags as well but with a metal chain. He has metal elbow pads with dark blue straps, dirty white bandages that cover his forearms, blue tracksuit pants with chains hanging on the side, and yellow shoes with white laces. He also has a noticeable lizard or dragon tattoo that goes in a spiral on his left upper arm.

Right behind them is a much bigger fellow who is certainly much bigger. He goes by the name of Two Ton (no kid!). He wears a worn-out blue singlet that shows his belly-button that has a picture of the same picture of the lizard/dragon on a yellow circle. He too has dirty white wraps on his forearms but has dark biker gloves. He wears dark green cargo pants with a large chain acting as his belt and a pair of black sneakers. He was also carrying a baseball bat with a large nail sticking across it.

There were also two more with them; named Sonny and Murry. Sonny here has long spikey blue hair with some green highlights and a nose ring while Murry has red afro and wears blue shades. Sonny is wearing a purple headband with a long-sleeve grey-blue top with a purple horizontal line that goes across his chest and the same lizard/dragon picture on his left sleeve, green shorts, light green finger-less gloves and a purple necklace. And Murry here wears a green top with a light green collar and the picture of the lizard/dragon on the front of a light green circle with a red/green strip on the trim of his shirt, red shorts, and a pair of orange sneakers with blue & green highlights.

Looks like the one thing that they all have in common is the symbol on their clothing or the tattoos that they show. Whoever they are, they definitely look trouble.

Once the doors are shut (with the turtle trapped inside), John secure the door with an electronic pad lock. With the truck secure with the loot, it was time for the crooks to book it. They all load up in the truck and took off in the same direction that they came from. The teens manage to hide from them when they came out of the alleyway. They walked out of their hiding spot to watch the truck go off in the distant. _Along with their brother_.

"Oh, man." That was the one thing Leo could only say. He was going to be in _so_ much trouble for letting his little brother get into a whole lot of trouble. He is so going to be grounded for this.

Not to mention it made Sally eat her words from earlier as she turns to face her brothers. "Umm,…remember when I say ' _you four are not stupid enough to get capture_ '?" the sister of the ninja family recapped to them. Leo looks at her. "Well,…forget I said it. _Ever_."

"Imagine their surprise when they open the back of that truck," Mikey said with a grin on his face. He would love to see the reactions on their faces when they are travelling with something other than cash. And boy, won't they be surprised.

Leo moves to the other side of Mikey. "This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about. We've got to get him out of there!" He would hate to come back to their father with a turtle missing from the pack.

Sally was already near another alleyway. During her time in the city yesterday, she has found another way to get around the city fast. And hopefully, it would actually help them catch up to Raph. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She leads them to a fire escape that would lead them to the rooftops. They all started running with Don taking the lead.

"Last one to the roof hatched from a rotten egg!" Donatello taunted his siblings as he pole-vaults onto the rails along with a series of acrobatics jumps with them in pursuit. One by one, they all make it to the roof. They then went to the ledge of the building to see the certain vehicle. The same vehicle that has their poor brother locked inside.

Seeing that the truck was going at normal speed and that they are on the rooftops, it shouldn't be hard to catch up with them at ninja speed. Leo turns to his siblings. "We can cut them off at Third and First," he instructed.

"If we run like crazy…" Don said about the speed that the vehicle is traveling as he and Leo start to run. Right now, only the Flash can easily catch up to a truck like that.

"Is there any other way to run?" Mikey wonders as he and Sally begin to follow them.

The young kunoichi cuts in front of him before she makes a big leap onto the next building. "I don't think so, bro!" she cried out.

The chase is now on.

The truck below makes a sharp turn to the right as the teens, with Mikey now in the lead, hopping from one building to another. With all this open space and lots of buildings to jump to another, the Turtles couldn't agree more of the outside world that their sister was talking about. The air was a lot different from in the sewer that they pretty much got used to for so many years.

Taking an early lead in the game, Mikey does a number of hollers; gloating early in his race. While running, he looks over his shoulder; hoping his siblings is _way_ behind. "You guys are too slow!" he mocks at them. Unfortunately, they are not.

The joyful turtle thought twice when he turned around as they all jumped in the air, does a forward flip and lands gracefully on the ground…in front of him. It is now the three ninjas taking the lead; leaving the cocky turtle in their dust!

"You were saying, Mikey?" Sally mocked back as she and the others continue to run.

Mikey was certainly not happy. "Hey!" he cried out before catching up to them. He was known to be the fastest ninja around but at times when he show-off, they all manage to zip by him and take the early lead or win. Although he still has a brother to rescue, Mikey wasted no time to take the lead again. After jumping on a building after another, he manages to catch up to them by sliding down on the rooftop's little building and does a flip. As he is doing a flip, he pulls out one of his nun chunks for the next trick of his little stunt.

He comes to a pole with a close line as he whips his weapon and hooks it just before he takes a falling. He manages to do one corkscrew turn…before he face-plated into a hanging towel! Mikey lets out a scream as he lost his grip on his weapon. As soon as he lost his grip, he begins to fall to the ground with the towel on his head; covering his sight. Luckily, he manages to land on a building not too far from the fall. Although he will end up with a sore butt in the morning, he takes a good sniff of the towel before pulling the towel away from his smiling face.

"Mmmmm, springtime fresh," he amuses of the scent. Smells good in his opinion. He then looks up to sees his three siblings in front of him still. Throwing the towel off his head, he re-joins his brothers and sister in their chase as they jumped down to another small building. "Whoo-hoo!"

Obviously, their main mission was to meet up with their master, but now, things have gotten a little complicated. This was more important at the moment. They just hope that their father would understand.

 _But they are not the only one who is in trouble…_

* * *

 **(The Old Drainage Junction, the Sewers - 8:45pm)**

Water was dripping from either sturdy or broken pipes. Its dripping was not the only sound making in this hollow place as a certain aged rat has made it to his destination with the sound of his walking stick, tapping in every step. The rat master comes to a complete stop as he takes bit of a breather.

There were pipes all over the room with only three doorways that leads to more areas of the sewers. Steam was coming from the much larger pipes and few high ledges were here and there; perfect for some Parkour lessons. In this particular location was also the ideal spot for him and his children to perfect their ninjitsu skills for many years now.

"Ah, the old drainage junction." He looks around the room. There was just one thing missing from this room. And that would five adolescent beings that were meant to be here as they promised. "Now, where are my children?" But who knows where they are? Or what might happen to them.

Did they go up into the surface? Like he warned them every single time! A definite possibility.

Were they capture? _No_ …unless someone came looking for them. Knowing that they can get out situation like this.

Were they seen? Let's hope _not_! There're ninjas.

Did those robots that destroy their home came after them? To finish what they started? Maybe…But his children should be able to handle them. Come to think it, when they first battle against them, there were a lot more of them ganging up on the rat. Was he the target that they were after? And not his children? If so, _why_? It was a very good question, which will be answer later on, once he has found the rest of his family.

If they have venture out into the surface, they'll be getting more than just the stick. Well, not for Salvadora. She's human. And he has given her his blessings to go to the human world. It's either she convince the guys to go to the surface for some fun or something must have happen when they were on their way here? Positivity, the latter one, hopefully.

The dripping water sounds were started to get a bit louder now. Not to mention some scraping as well. Somewhat very familiar now…

"Hmm?" Splinter glares at the source of the sound that is coming from…right below…

 _Oh no…_

Just in front of him, parts of the floor were starting to crumble. Just like what happened in his home before they…

Splinter takes a few steps back as another part of the floor begins to crumble on his left. As soon as the left one was formed just like the other one, one of the metal menaces comes crashing through the floor. Followed by the second one. Splinter takes a few more steps back as they both appeared right in front of him. The two robots all close in on the rat; once again forced back.

Chomping on their jaws as they let out their screech, Splinter could only watch in shocked.

 _How…how did they find me?_

* * *

 **(On the surface – 8:46pm)**

The teens have idea that their master is in trouble. Because they have already got themselves occupied with something else.

Raph was still in the back of the moving truck as it continues to drive down the streets. Luckily, the crooks who own the truck didn't seem to notice that there is an extra stowaway inside. And unlucky for them when they get their butts kicked by their so-called stowaway.

For the turtle himself, he needs to find a way to get out of the truck and reunite with his family. Lucky for him, the truck was beginning to slow down. It makes another turn, but this time, into what appears to be a loading zone for a warehouse. Not to mention it's abandoned. The truck makes another but short turn before putting it into reverse and turning off the headlights and the engine.

With his face nearly up against the truck's back window, he was relieved that they stop the truck so he can get out of here. But not before takes a beating to them.

When the front doors open up, Raph used this time to quickly vanished somewhere inside the truck. To his luck, the goons all left the truck and went to go inside the building next to it. Their leader, John, turns to the biggest goon that he knows who was the last one to come out of the truck.

"Hey, Two Ton, watch the truck. We wouldn't someone to steal out _stolen_ money." He gives a laugh before heading inside to join the others. Whilst holding his bat, Two Ton did what he was told and guards the truck. Although, the big thug himself would be expecting intruders, what he won't be expecting is these kinds of intruders.

Although their running has nearly wiped them out, the teens managed to catch their breath when they arrived at the truck's location. From the building rooftop, they all looked down to see only one goon; patrolling the perimeter. _Only one, huh? Shouldn't be a problem, then._ After observing the area and the number of thugs that they witness, the came up with a plan to grab Raph and leave; undetected – as all ninjas should do.

The blue and purple turtles all turned to the orange and human turtle. It was go time!

Back on the ground, Two Ton was still patrolling the area. He was prepared to handle anything that comes his way. What he wasn't expecting was the sound of can rattling.

"Huh?" the thug muttered. Removing his bat from his shoulder, Two Ton goes to where the sound was made, on the other side of the truck. Aiming his bat ready for a whack, he gets to the truck to find…no-one there. Only the can. A bit spooky, huh?

Who made the can moved when they is no-one here?

He tried to think how that can made when he felt a tap on his shoulders. He turns around to find a teenage girl, standing right behind. _Where did sh—_

"Hey buddy. I'm with the NYPD force and I got reports of your truck parked in a no-parking zone," Sally spoke up. Two Ton just stood there in shock; blinking. She then holds up a piece of paper. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give you a ticket. And as your fine…"

Mikey drops down and delivers a side kick in the guy's face and sends him into the truck; knocking him out successfully. Once he's down for the count, Leo then drops down from their hiding spot.

"Nice work, guys," Leo said; giving the thumbs up while some-what impressed by the act that they pulled off.

"No problem," Sally thanks as she throws the paper away.

"Eh, it's a ninja thing," Mikey bragged like it wasn't. Don jumps down behind as he joins the other at the back of the truck.

"Now, let's get Raph out of there," Leo said. The four teens all see their hothead brother, pounding on the window while yelling at them like a crazy lunatic; demanding his siblings to let him out. That way, he can get some pay-back. His voice was muffed out by the door so whatever he was saying, the ninjas on the outside can't heard him. With the attitude that he's acting up, they don't know if they should let their brother out or keep him inside to avoid his temper? He may yell at them but they still have to get him out.

They all had their attention on the electronic lock on the car door. It may be small with only six buttons; it would probably have about over 10 thousands combination. But it won't be long when the thugs realised that one of their own is knocked out and that there are four giant turtles and a teenage girl, trying to break into their truck! "Man, whatever happened to good old-fashioned padlocks?" Mikey complained. He was hoping for something a little easier to get their brother out of there. But Donnie here likes a little challenge.

He goes into his duffle bag and pulls out two of his flat-bladed screwdriver. "Heh, where's the fun in that?" Don gloats with a cocky grin as he spins the screwdrivers around like Raph's Sais. "This one's _all_ mine." He goes over to the lock and does his thing.

As he tries to crack the lock in a record time, Raph was still pounding away with his two fists on the glass, which surprisingly, does not break due to his strength. With his big brother trapped inside, Mikey could not pass up the opportunity to give his agitate brother a hard time.

Mikey cups his ears. "What's that, Raphael? You're gonna have to speak up, dude." He then points to his ears; teasing his brother even more. "I can't hear you!"

Although his voice is muffed from the outside, Raphael has no trouble hearing Mikey and his annoying taunts. With every second that he has to suffer his younger brother's jokes, the more angry that he gets. Letting out a mad growl and shake his fists in the air, he was up to the boiling pressure right about now. So to speak up, he takes a step back and punches the window even harder to prove his point.

"Okay, I heard that," Mikey pointed out; though he was a little shaken up from the punch knowing that there will be a lot more once they let the _beast_ out.

With his make-shift goggles that he modified for himself, Donatello turns to his younger brother. "I'm trying to work here," he said; emphasized on the word ' _work'_.

Annoyed by immaturity, Sally had her arms crossed over. "Knock it off, Mikey. You know, karma is a dangerous thing. And you're tempting it already." Not matter how much she warns her little brother; Mikey continues to ignore her as he continues to tease Raph.

As the brainy turtle continues to work on the lock, Leo turns to his best friend. "I sure hope Master Splinter is alright." He too has his arms crossed over but with an anxiety look written all over his face.

The human of the group turns to face the Fearless Leader. He was concern for their father and Leo bets that his father would be wondering what is taking them so long. He's not the only one who's worried about him. Sally gives off one of her usual hopeful look to him. "I'm sure he's fine. If we just explain to him why we were held up, I'm sure he'll understand."

 _If he'll understand_. The teens have no idea what kind of trouble that their father is in…

* * *

 **(The Old Drainage Junction, the Sewers - 8:48pm)**

The teens have absolutely no idea the kind of trouble that their father is in. Before, there were two, and now, he has to deal with a total of five robots as they all approach the rat. Back at his old home, his children has dealt with a lot of them while he only took out a few as well. And that with his stick.

As they come closer, Splinter franticly looks at each of them one by one; wondering who will make the first move. The one on the left was coming close to him as it used his jaws to grab hold of the rat robe. Once it has secured it, it begins to shake it, like a rabid dog.

Master Splinter has to deal with them before, and he can do it again. Beside he can use more than just his hands, feet and stick.

Before it can rip more than clothing off the rat, he decided to use another part of his body to do the talking. With one flick, his tail whips the first attacker away which collides with the wall; making a large dent in the wall. Bits of his clothing that were ripped off have fallen from the mechanic muncher's jaws and lands on the ground. Once the battle is over, he needs his daughter to fix his robe up.

After regaining his senses after the impact, the robot shakes it head and lets out more screeches while chopping up and down before moving forward.

 _So, these mechanics, how would my children would say, means business, eh?_

Well, Splinter is not going to give up. No matter how many robots comes his way. Taking a few steps back and raise his stick in the air, Splinter is ready to defend himself. The five robots all advance the rat, chomped down and jump to attack; while letting out their signature battle cry.

* * *

 **(On the surface – 8:48pm)**

Not a minute has pass since Don has worked to crack the lock on the truck's back-door. A few beeping sounds were made as the brainy turtle worked his magic with Mikey watching over his shoulder. Just one more thing to do before his big brother is home-free. He managed to push two different wires together; creating sparks that flew out from the lock. Letting the wires go, Don gives off a smile, and pushes his goggles up as he and Mikey takes a few steps back.

 _That should do it!_

A few beeping were made before the door was open and they all saw their brother, Raphael, _taking a few steps back_ … Why would he do that? Well, Mikey standing a few feet away from the truck and with a nervous look on his face is one thing.

The orange turtle hold out his arms to the side. He knows he was going to get beaten up. And so does his siblings. "H-hey, Raph! Welcome back, bro—" Raph has already taken a running start and tackles his loud-mouth baby brother to ground and beats him up for all the suffering that he has to endure because of Mikey while being stuck inside the truck.

Their other siblings watch on; embarrassed by their level of childishness; especially for the leader himself who turns to his other siblings. "What a hothead." Sally simply nods in agreement while Don had a look saying ' _maybe it was such a bad idea to let Raph out or something_ '.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! OW!" Mikey cried out; while getting the beating of his life. The young girl did warned Mikey about _karma_ but he would not just listen.

Now that they got their brother out, it was time to hull shell. Not before Sally sense something. Just like with the robots before but not as painful, Sally sense presence. She closes her eyes as she places her hand on the handle of her sword. " _Guys_ …" was the only thing she said.

Both Leo and Don saw this motion. They both know why she did that. As ninjas, they have come up different kinds of method that has to do with anything to do in situations like this. Right now, when she says " _guys_ " and places her hand on the handle of her weapon, it can only mean one thing: _Danger_. And it's right behind them.

The three of them turn the heads around. The got a clear view of what the _danger_ is. "Uh, Raph?" Don called lout. The three ninjas all draw out their weapons and starts moving back.

"We don't have time for this," Leo said; knowing that Raph will have to continue his fight with Mikey some other time.

Raph turns his head around as he has got his brother pinned up against one of the near-by poles by the shoulders. "And why not?" he irritably asked, hoping there would be a good explanation of why he has to cut his fight a little short.

Still pinned against the pole at his mercy, Mikey had his hands on his big brother's arms. "Because we're not alone." Raph lets his brother go and see what he meant. Just before it was only five teens with one knocked out thug. Now, it was five teens with about 10 thugs. And they all approach them.

Walking right in front of them is their leader – John – holding his weapon of choice that's resting on his shoulders. "Look at the freaks," one of the members of his crew spoke up. If he didn't see the girl or not, Sally is quite different from her brothers and she did _not_ appreciate that remark.

The overweight thug who goes by the name Two Ton, now conscious, takes another crack at it. "What's with the dweeby costumes?" _That's what they thought. But they're not._

They all stopped walking, all except for John here. "This ain't Halloween," remark another thug; holding a metal pipe in his hand.

The leader himself does not like when someone tries to bust into his truck and tries to steal his stolen money. Well, the Turtles and Sally were trying to bust in but they were trying to steal the money, which they don't know yet.

He takes his staff out from behind and twirls it around in his hand. "You're going down, freaks!" He swings it around him and behind his back; jabbing his index finger at them. "Nobody messes with the _Purple Dragons_ , especially wearing stupid turtle costumes!

Now, they know whom they are fighting against: _Purple Dragons_. The teens are well aware of who they are. They heard rumours about them. And how tough and ruthless they can be. Well, they just haven't met the ninjas yet.

Plus, the leader thought wrong. One: again, with the costume, and two: well, they just do their little kata to prove it.

With his staff out, Don does a few twirls of his staff before grabbing it with both his hands, does a few whacks, before leaping in the air with more whacks, and ends his form by sweeping his weapon on the ground in front of him; while giving a yell as well.

Mikey brings out his nunchakus and whacks it around the place, doing a nifty turn, before bringing them his armpits.

Raph has not trouble bringing out one of his Sai. Twirling it his grasp, he then holds it as he does the same to the other Sai. And it ends it with a spinning kick plus a loud battle cry.

Leo was up next as he has already drawn out his Katana. He brings out the other one as he slashes them in different directions. He does a spin before holding his swords in an X-shape position.

At last, Sally draws both of her chosen weapons out – Dual Kodachi – from her gauntlet and prepares to do some damage. She then tears the air in both horizontal and diagonal lines. She finally ends her form by doing a flip and thrust one of her sword towards them while the other one was high above her head.

Now that they showed off their moves, they can move on now. All five ninjas all leap forward in the air, letting out a battle cry, and prepare to fight them.

Despite being the toughest street gang that they are, the so-called _Purple Dragons_ were taken down in five second flat by just five trained ninja teens. And they hardly broke a sweat. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles plus the Teenage Mighty Ninja Gal, stood over them in their victory poses.

Realising how tough and strong that these _'freaks_ ' and how much damage that they can do them, the _Purple Dragons_ decided to do the one thing that is all on their minds right now.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" the leader cries out as he makes a break for. And he's not the only one.

"I'm with you!" replied another one as he gets up and runs for his life. One by one, they all get up and do the same thing.

"Go, go, GO!" another called out as they all disappear around the corner. The only ones left in the alleyway are the one who are winners of this bout. They are pretty impressed with their fighting techniques and have easily succeeded. It was proven that all of the training has been put to good use.

Both Mikey and Raph have already put their weapons away; knowing that the fight is over. "Gimme some green!" Mikey cheers, as he and Raph gave each other their own ' _high-three_ '. Sally puts her Kodachis away. _Man, they just reminded me of the goons from the other day._ Although there was a lot more than what she had to face on her birthday, she was hoping they would be here. So, she can teach them another lesson.

Still with his Bo Staff in his hands, Don walks up next to Raph. "Well, that was easier than expected," he said, tapping his finger on his chin. Normally, they would be able to put up a fight but the teens proved the fight too easy for their experience.

Raph turns to look at his brothers. Guess there is a lot more that city has to offer, now, that Raphael had a taste of the action. And now, he is in the mood for more. "I hope there are more of those guys. I'm just getting _warmed up_." He cracks his knuckles to prove his point.

 _Yeah. Warmed-up for the main event that was just about to happen._

Once again, Sally's sensing powers kicks in. But this time it felt different. Like whoever is nearby, was there for a bit – watching them. _Weird_. Usually, she sense people or things within a mile away. Maybe, they are different from the thugs. It would seems that ever since those robots attack their home, Sally's powers have somewhat improved in the last hour. Maybe, coming up to the surface would help her with her abilities or something.

Again, she grabs hold of one of the blade and looks to where the source is coming from. On the same building that she and her brother dropped down before they rescue Raph. From an eye-view, there is no-one. Well, not to Sal. Because there is someone.

With one hand, she taps on the closest turtle that she can reach and that would be her little brother, Mikey. She manages to get his attention as he turns around and looks in her direction. Just as he looks up, he and Sally both see the _source_ ; all dressed up in black and have…bandana tails flying in the air? Just like theirs.

"Uh,…well," he points up to their new _visitors_ , "looks like you got your wish, Raphie boy," Mikey replied. They all looked up to see a new mix in the game. Plus, not to mention, they look a lot different from the thugs that they just whoop their butts. And a lot more have just appeared.

Leo was too more surprised to see more of his family's kind. He holds his swords up to his chest. "Are those guys… _ninja_?" He thought they were the only ninjas in town. And now,…there are more?

These _ninjas_ jumps off the rooftops and lands on the ground; circling around the teens. It didn't even break their knees when they touch the ground. They all got a good look on whom their opponents are. Covering from head-to-toe is definitely black clothing with long black bandana tails that hangs from the back of their head and yellow eyepieces. Over the black jumpsuit is a dark grey tunic with a light grey sash; tied around their waist, wears dark grey gloves with metal armguards and dark grey Tabi with metal plates on it too.

"Well, they're certainly ninja-esque," Mikey pointed out. His brothers and sister all kept watch of their new adversaries.

They may have trapped the teens, but are they tough? Well, one way to find out.

"Be ready for anything," Leo advised, crossing his katanas in front of him.

Raph, on the other hand, was already for this. "I am _so_ gonnaenjoythis," he said as he raised one of his Sai near his face.

The young kunoichi holds her fist in front of her. "You and me both, bro."

And with that, round 2 begins.

Donatello was the first one to deal a number as he pole-vaults over six black ninjas. Once he has lands them and with his Bo-Staff on his shell, he spins around; whacking four ninjas in one go. _4 down, two to go_. He readies himself again as the last two with a sword in one's grip, all charged at the brainy turtle. Don hits the first one with his staff but manages to block the turtle attack with his katana. The other one tries to punch, but Donnie swings his staff around him and strikes the second ninja in the gut; taking him down. He then quickly crouches down and blocks the upward sword strike from the ninja at the same time. From the ground, he manages to hook his staff behind the ninja's knee and trips him up. The ninja falls to the ground.

 _Hmm, that was too easy?_

The two ninjas that were down, flips back up again; ready for another shot. Guess these proved to be a bit more of a challenge for the teens than they asked for, huh?

Raphael was also dealing with three more of them. At last, he has finally found someone (other than his siblings) to pick a fight with. They were doing several punches and kicks to the turtle's face but Raph has not trouble dodging or blocking them.

"Nice dragon kick," he praised of the moves that these ninjas can pull off, and that was saying a lot since he was having a great time. "Ah, sweet Double Phoenix Punch." He blocks once more before he had to ask one thing. "Hey, you know this one?"

The three ninjas didn't have time to answer, because Raph manages to deliver a spinning kick; knocking them off their feet. He gets into a horse-stance with his weapons by his side; still armed. He was ready for more. _Three down, many more to go._

A ninja was charging towards Sally with a katana in his hand; ready to slice the young girl in half. Holding her fist up, Sally was more than ready to pick a fight. Leo was just about to make the first move. "I got this," Sally reassures him. The black himself raised his katana in the air to reveal a red foot symbol on his chest.

 _A..red…foot…_

Everything went into slow-mo as Sally went from focus to daze. Her eyes went wide and her fists begin to drop. Instead of seeing the black ninja, she instead sees a metal giant.

 _What? Where…d-did.._

The giant metal man raised his hand; revealing two long sharp blades sticking out of it. With quick motion he slashes across. He, then, disappears, and was replace, by a young lady... whose has dark brown hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes…

 _W-who…is...Why…does…_

And she was crying…

And was now, moving away from her…

 _Wait! D-don't go!_

Just like before, the same painful force had strike in the head. But the pain was so powerful, Sally clamps her head with her hands, shut her eyes and drops to the ground; letting out a small scream. With her hand to her forehead, the other hand on the ground for support and sweat beads forming on her face again; it only took a second to catch her breath.

Was that…a vision…that she just saw? Never in her life, had she had a vision. And never in her entire life that she saw wither a giant metal man, or a young lady? If she never saw them, then why do they seem so… _familiar?_

As she drops to her knees, Leo manages to see this at the same time. And lucky for her, he was near-by. And so was the ninja that just jumped in the air and was about to strike his best friend!

"SAL!" he raced to her side and manages to kick the ninja away. As the attacker hits the floor, Leo looks to his sister who was in pain. With his sword still in his hand, he carefully hooks his arm under her forearm. He was now worried for her. This has happened before – when those robots attacked their home…and Sally here didn't sense them.

'Are you ok?" he asked. She opens her eyes and looks up to see Leo. She was now breathing deeply from what just happened. She looked around to see everyone else, busy fighting the black ninjas. It only took half a second to get her bearings.

 _What…what was that…all about?_

Although the pain took a lot out of her, she manages to stand up. Seeing a small symbol like that can take a lot out of this girl. So, why? It was a really good question … that will have to find out later.

"I-I'm fine," she brushes off. She shakes her head and pulls out her Kodachi from her scabbard. "It was nothing. That's all." She decided to focus on that later, and focus on the ninjas that were coming towards her. Something was definitely up. Whatever just happened to his best friend, Leo knows that it was _nothing_. Better find out later, cause he was about to be sliced.

He manages to block the attack with his katana against the stranger's sword. But the turtle proved to be the skilled one as he parries to his right, causing the ninja to lose his balance. Once behind him, Leo hits him in the back with the handle of his blade and lets the ninja falls to the floor. Once he was done, Leo does a backflip which sends him up to higher ground and lands on his knee on the small roof behind him.

From his new position, Leo looks over to his right. He sees another ninja, who has also jumped on the same roof as he was. And he did what will surprise the turtle. He begins to run on the wall like any skilled ninja can do. As the ninja was closing in, he arms his sword; ready to strike the turtle. But Leo was more than ready. As the sword comes closer, Leo counters it by scraping against his sword. The ninja was now on the other side as he loses his balance on the wall and slides on the roof, just a few feet away from Leo.

Ready himself with one ninja, another one appears with his own sword just behind the blue turtle. Two ninjas, four ninjas or ten ninjas, it doesn't matter. Leo (along with his family) were prepare for anything. The two ninjas all charged at the turtle and duke it out with swords. As Leo was trying his best to hold them off by blocking their attacks, the black ninjas all pushed their swords down on him with all their might. With his only weapons blocking their attacks, Leo was struggling to hold on.

Recovering from her bout, Sally was back into fighting mode. Right now, she was having no trouble dealing with the two ninjas of her own. As the two all charge in at her, Sally does a flip over their heads and delivers a kick to one of them in the back; sending him far forward and earning a foot-print bruise in the back.

As for the other, he holds his katana in the air, preparing to slice down. He thinks Sally would be pain like last time? _Nope_. She quickly pulls out her Kodachi and manages to block the attack. She was trying to hold off the ninja's sword as he pushes his sword down with all of his might. That is when Sal sees an opening. With her free foot, she delivers a side kick into the gut; sending him to the ground.

Once he was down, she got a good look at his chest. She sees the symbol. The _same_ symbol that caused her those strange visions. She kneels down and tears off the insignia of the clothing. Standing up, she continues to look at it; slickening herself from the rest of the world.

"Where have I seen you before?" she quietly said to herself. A lot of things were pouring into her mind now. Never she seen this symbol but now, one look at it and it feels like she just had the worst nightmare experiences times ten thousands! Maybe…just maybe…it had something to do…with her past!

Another ninja quietly comes up to her, but Sally, still have her eyes locked on the piece of garb, manages to elbow the ninja in the gut, followed by a punch to the head. Without taking her eyes off the symbol. She places the fabric into his tunic and resumes the fight.

For Mikey, he was up against one ninja, wielding a tonfa. He whacks his nunchuka around, but all the black ninja can do was blocks his opponent's strikes. Another black wielding tonfa ninja also came to the scene and joins the fight. This is proving to be a tricky fight for the orange turtle.

Back to Don, he was still holding off two more ninjas after dealing with the other two. But instead of swords, they both throw a metal shuriken each at the purple turtle. But Don manages to block the attack with his Bo-Staff, causing the weapons to be stuck on his wooden item. This caused him to lose his focus on the ninjas as Donatello looks up to one of them to jump up and kicks him, which sends him flying shell first onto the side of the truck. He was later joined by his brother who was also kicked back by the ninjas that he was up against.

Don was rubbing a sore spot on his chest where the ninja kicked him. Mikey looks to his left and right to notices more ninjas closing in of them. What the orange turtle is curious though is the outcome of the battle. He turns to his brother. "Don, are we beating them," he puts his weapons away, "or are they beating us?" he asked.

Unfortunately, Don didn't have time to answer as he looks up and gains a freak-out look. He opens up the door on the driver's seat, climbs in, pulls his little brother in and quickly closes the door. Why? Cause they were about to be skewed by a number of shurikens that they were heading their way. Luckily, they were saved by the armoured door which the artilleries now decorated the spot that they were just standing there just a second ago. They opened the door to see it embedded with them.

"Ask me again when we're winning, Mikey," Don replied to his younger brother while looking at the metal stars through the window.

Mikey has bit of a nervous look on his face while looking at the ninja weapons on the side of the door. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Just before, they manage to duke it out with the _Purple Dragons_ , and now, they are having a tough time with these new ninjas. They just hope that their Sensei is not having too much trouble…

* * *

 **(The Old Drainage Junction, the Sewers - 8:53pm)**

Right now, Splinter wasn't exactly having the time of his life. First, his home gets destroyed thanks to these robots and now, he has to battle against them. Battling metal robots is not something that a ninja like him and his children should see and fight. But it is said in history, ninjas has to go up against warrior in durable amour. As tricky as they are, the rat will surely find a way.

He has already taken down two. With only three more left, it shouldn't be a problem. The two robots all approach the rat, ready to pounce him. But Splinter, he is just waiting for them to make the move. Cause he has got a little surprise for them.

The two robots jumped in the air, ready to strike the rat. Unfortunately, the rat was too quick for them as he takes them out with the swing of his stick. The robots all fell; in broken pieces and all. With two robots down, where is the other one?

Just when the rat has lowered his guard, the robot shows up. It tries to do a sneak attack on the rat but lets out a screech as well. When the last robot thinks it's got the upper hand, Master Splinter swings his stick and destroys the sneaky attacker. Metal parts and electronic bits went flying in the air when the stick made contact with the robot.

With the last robot down, the only thing left standing is the rat. All the robots have been reducing to nothing but smoking twisted metal. The mechanic menaces have finally been destroyed. But for how long until they show up? Knowing it will be a while for more to come, Splinter decided to wait until the dust has settle. So, he can go and find his children.

But the danger has not yet finished. And this time, it's not the robots. It's more of what they done. The area around Splinter began to rumble.

"Hmm?" he looks down to see the ground below…begins to crumble. Thanks to the holes that the robots have made, they begin to break up and start to fall apart. Just before the rat even had a chance to get away, it was too late.

The floor beneath him gave out and he too begins to fall with the debris while screaming for his life. This is not how he wants to go down. If he is gone, then, he'll never get to see his children. He'll never get to see them grow-up, find a home, train with him, care for him. But even if this was his final moment, he will get to see… _him_.

For some reason, he was still falling. Falling down a large stone tube. With the debris at his side, he then tumbles on the ground and begins to slide all the way down. As the tube becomes less steeply, the rat eventually slows down and comes to a stop.

The rat is alive and even luckier, is that he did not receive any major or minor injuries. Just a dirty robe from the ride. He stands up with no help from the stick and dust himself off. After that, he looks around to get his surrounds. He may have grown up in the sewers for fifteen years, but he has never seen this part of the sewer system. Ever.

He looks to the hole where he just pop out from the slide. Judging by the tube, it would take him a long time for him to climb back with his bare hands. But with his ninja skills, he might have a little luck.

Right now, he decided to find another way back to the old drainage junction. Just in case if his children have just arrived and are waiting for him. He looks to his left to see a dark tunnel. But to his right…

He walks towards the bright light which caused him to gasp. No, he wasn't dead. He just saw something…wondrous.

"Ahhh…" he signs, in more of a majestic way. The rat could not believe what his eyes are witnessing. It looks like one part of their problems has been solved…

* * *

 **(On the surface – 8:54pm)**

The Battle of Ninja vs. Ninja is still going and still brutal as heck. Leo was having the most trouble out of all his siblings. He was trying to hold off his own as the two ninjas from before manage to get a hold on the turtle. Three more arrived to help their comrades, so who's coming to the Fearless Leader's help?

He may be hold down, but he still has some strength left in his system. With his katanas still in his grip, he manages to punch one ninja out of his grip on his right and kicked another one on his left. That only leads three more ninjas left.

Seeing that his brother is in trouble, Sally decided to help him out. She jumps on the same rooftops as he is and heads straight towards them.

"INCOMING!" she cried out. Leo manages to push them off him just before she jumps in the air and kicks the ninjas away. With her best friend free, there was plenty of more on the ground level. "Let's go!" She and Leo hops off the rooftop and joins Mikey who was near the truck and Don, who was laying down on the driver's seat, fiddling with something underneath the wheel. Hopefully something that will get the teens out of here because the worst keeps on coming.

Raph finally joins them as he jumps down and kneels in with his siblings' right behind him. He was getting pretty wiped out from beating up so many ninjas that only a lot more show up after he took them down. And so was his brothers and sister. There is just no end to this.

"How many of these goons do we have to bap before they get the hint?" Raphael wonders as he stands up and for every second, he was getting more frustrated.

"Really. They just keep coming," Mikey complains. And he wasn't kidding. More of those black ninjas are coming from all ends with the heroes all backed to the corner. All worn-out from their battles, there was no-way for them to escape.

Sally turns to Leo. "And it will be only a matter of time before we hit the floors. _Permanently_." He can tell that not just he and his brothers, but she too, are pretty exhausted. Not to mention some was from that pain attack from her head. It was time to leave.

"Time to switch to _Plan B_." Leo looks over to his younger brother, whom as the mechanic of the family, was still lying down on the driver's floor. "Donatello?" If his brother can get the truck started, it would their ticket out of here.

The purple turtle was one-step ahead of his brother. The reason that he was in the driver's seat is because he was busy hot-wiring the truck, hoping to get the engine fired up. After fiddling with a few wires, he manages to get a hold on two green wires. "Almost there, Leo," he muttered. Once he got hold of the green wires, he puts them together; emitting sparks. But was it working?

 _Come on, come o—_

The engine has roared to life, thanks to the brainy turtle himself. With the truck now operating, it was time to bust a shell. Donnie sits on the driver's seat and takes the wheel. "This bus now leaving for anyway," he calls out while closing the driver's door, "but here!" Before they could take off, more black ninjas show up, still wanted to fight. Still tired, Mikey, Raph and Sally take a fight stance. Leo, on the other hand, is ready to leave. They kept their father waiting long enough. They should not keep him waiting any longer.

Leo sheathed his Katanas and grabs Raph and Sally by the shoulders. "Come on! We're going!" he orders, pointed behind him. For once, Raph actually listen to him. Normally, he doesn't. As the truck away, the four teens all quickly hop into the back that was still open. With one of the turtles behind the wheel, he drives towards the ninjas near the exit but they managed to get out of the way by an incoming vehicle.

Before coming onto the streets, the truck begins to ram the sides of the building and the trashcans. Luckily, the doors closes on their own. As the truck disappear into the streets, so does the black ninjas.

"Whoa!" Mikey cried out; still trying to hang on while sitting down on the seats with Leo beside him. Rapha and Sally were on the other side. "Nice driving, Don, - for a turtle with _no_ license!" he sarcastically said, before jumping off his seat and lands on the ground.

Anyone can be a reckless driver in New York, Even for a Turtle. Then again, this has to Donatello's first time driving, right? The teens were struggling to hang on because of their brother's first attempt.

Sally was digging her nails into the car-seat. Her nails might rip off when the ride comes to a stop. "Take it easy with the driving, Donnie. I think my dinner is about to come up!" Trust her. She does _not_ want to see the stew that her little brother made earlier.

While still driving, Don looks over his shoulders. "Hey, you want pretty, or you want effective?" he amusingly asked, while crashing into more trashcans all along the streets. _Isn't there like a 50/50 option?_

While they all have to endure the rocky ride, the rest of the teens are now reminiscing about tonight's events. So much has happened in the last hour. "I gotta tell you, this has been one mondo bizarre day," Mikey begins. Although the truck keeps on shaking, the teens managed to still hang on tight. "First, all those metal robot things underground. And what's with all those ninjas? _Ninjas in New York City_? _Beside us_? It's just not right."

Mikey does bring out a good point though. No-one in the city would be expecting ninjas. But for them, they thought for so many years, they were the only ninjas in town. In ancient history, ninjas were very popular back in Federal Japan – the home of Bushido and ninjitsu. They all heard stories from their father that he was raised in Japan many years ago, before coming here. But why did he leave Japan in the first place? Well, he knows some parts and some parts he doesn't know.

As Mikey was talking, Sally looks over to one of the bags beside her. Earlier, she did see the thugs that they beat up later on, robbed a convenient shop not too far from their underground home. Knowing that it's filled with cash, she was also curious of how much exactly. She grabs hold of the bag, places it on her lap and zips the zipper. Inside the bag had turned Sally's eyes wider than dinner plates.

There were lots and lots of money. So much money that you can a living or two. Imagine all the foods – both takeaway and home-cooked, the entertainment deals, the video games, movies & TV, books and so much more that they can buy! Then again, this somebody else money. They didn't earn it.

If they took it, they would be stealing from stealers, which doesn't seems to be a problem but it is. They would still be taking the money that doesn't belong to them. Guess they'll have to give it back. But how? She nudges her elbow into Raph to show him the contents in the bags. He knew the goons that they mess with did steal the money from the shop earlier.

Don manages to make a sharp left turn on the corner, causes the orange turtle to throw out of his own seat and ends up on his knees and hands.

"Talk about _not right_ ,"Raph grabs hold of the same bag that Sally was holding. "Check this out." He tips the bag upside-down to reveal something that will put a goofy grin the turtle's face just by seeing it. Tons and tons of cash are pouring out of the bag as Mikey was now smiling from ear-to-ear.

Seeing all that green makes one turtle very happy. For Mikey, he can imagine all the comic books that he can buy with all this money. It feels like Christmas has just come really early this year. He grabs two wad of money.

"Show me the money, baby! WHOO-HOO!" Mikey cheered. This was truly the Best Day Ever. Besides going out into the surface world.

Knowing that it's not their property, Leo stands up and walks over to his greedy brother. "This isn't _Finders Keepers_ , Mikey," he sternly said, snatching the wad in one hand which makes the youngest turtle pout.

As Leo lectures his brother, Sally manages to sneak a grab on a wad of cash and looks at it. "I'm sure they won't be missing this much dough." She was about to _place_ the small amount inside her tunic, where the garb is…

Leo cleared his throat. With the biggest busted look on her face, Sally looks up to see the stern look on her best friend. " _What_? It's for the bare essentials," Sally urges him to take a few pocket money. Even Leo knows she wouldn't stoop this low to steal money. Because no good will come out of stealing anything, especially money.

She then signs in defeat. "Fine. But next time I'm out in the city," she grumpily passes the wad of money to Leo, "I'm getting a job." _That_ would be a smart way to earn money.

Not too far on the street was a parked police car. Inside sipping on cups of take-away coffee are Officer Frank and Officer Sarge. Frank here has shoulder-length brown perm with a moustache and Sarge here is much older and slightly over weight than his partner, wears glasses and has grey hair. Officer Sarge was in the driver's seat, sipping on his coffee with the radio turned on in the background, to be sure that if there was anything that's crime-related to listen to. But what happens next is what his partner will not be expecting.

After Sarge sipped on his drink a few more times, he and Frank both heard a loud noise approaching them. Looking both to their left, through the side car window, they both see a large armoured truck with its headlights on, comes racing down the street. _Some kind of car chase, huh?_ Well, not exactly.

The driver of the truck, suddenly, hits the breaks and stops right beside them. Sarge and Frank look out the window to see the identity of the driver. What they weren't expecting was a giant turtle in the passage seat.

"Take care of this money," the large turtle's arm pops out of the wind-down window with an un-zipped bag, with cash, in his grasp, "will you, guys?" He threw the first bag which it is followed by two more. Now with the money in good hands, the truck with the mysterious green stranger drives off. Once they are gone, Frank was the only who seems freaked out about this while his partner wasn't fazed by this.

Frank turns to face his partner. "Did you see that? Some little green men in an armoured car just threw a bunch of money at us!" Since his partner is new on the force, Frank was not used to these kinds of bizarre occasions while on the force.

But all Sarge did was scoffs and rolled his eyes. " _Rookie_."

Back inside the truck, as she watches the police car get smaller and smaller, Sally annoy turns back to her best friend. "So, I can't keep some of the money, but you couldn't just let me throw the money to them? Whatever happened to _keeping to the shadows_?"

Leo just shrugs his shoulders and sat down in the passage seat. With his back turned and a slightly upset Sally sat down on the seat, Raph decided to give her something.

"Psst!" the kunoichi looks to the tough turtle to see what he wants. More like what he's _got_. In his hand, is a stack of cash! This made Sally perked up a little. Raph must have hid some of the cash from Leo when they picked up the cash that he dropped on the floor.

She looks back to where Leo and Don are. With one quick motion, she snatches the money out of the turtle's hand and stashes it inside her tunic, while giving a smile. "Thanks. Owe you - _big time_."

Raph simply shakes his head. "Don't be. Consider as a _late birthday gift_."

Don keeps on driving; finally making some progress despite crashing into more bins and trash. He manages to get into the alleyways where he makes once last turn; making the tyres screech, before they head to their destination. From what they know, the Old Drainage Junction has another entrance to the surface world. But unfortunately, no human can to the place on the outside. Because it's been sealed off by metal bars.

To open it, they need a key. But for the teens, all they need is the truck.

And that's what Donatello did as he rammed the bars down. With the _door_ broken down, they continue through the tunnels that will lead them to the Junction, whilst hitting the walls of the tight tunnel.

After his little fall, Master Splinter has made his way back up to the rendezvous. He was now sitting near the mass of destroyed robots; waiting for his children to arrive. Normally, he would be expecting the sound of footsteps. What he was not expecting was a light to shine on him and the sound of a motorized vehicle slowing down and the head lights turned along with the engine.

The weird thing was that he did not escape into the shadows when the truck approached him. Because he has a distinct feeling that he knows who is inside the truck. _Those kids better have a very good explanation of what kept them_.

With the truck switched off, the teens all at the same time saw the rat father – alright! And just where they planned. They all quickly hopped out as the rat stands up and rushed over to their father; ignoring the metal trash around them.

"Hey!"

"Sensei, you're all right!"

"Splinter!"

"Yeah!"

"You're ok!"

One-by-one, everyone gives their father a big hug. Splinter was not angry with them at moment. He was, at least, relieved to see that his children are ok. And they did manage to find their way to the meeting place as they promised. The only difference was how long it took them to get here, which also almost explains the truck. That will be another story. After he show them his surprise…

"Yes, well, I'm glad to see you too, my children," Splinter happily said.

Sally places her hand behind her head. "Sorry to kept you waiting, Sensei. It's just that..."

The eldest smiles at his teacher. "Master Splinter, so much has happened today."

Although the rat is willing to hear this, there was something else in mind. "Yes, yes. There will be time to tell me all about it later, Leonardo, but first, I wish to take you _all home_." He walks over to the cracked hole in the floor. The same hole that he fell in.

No longer thrilled to see their father but now confused of his telling. Didn't they lose their home just a while ago? By those robots? Because of them that got them separated. Why do Splinter wanted to take them home that is now in a dreadful state?

" _Home_?" Mikey questions. He was just as confused as his brothers and sister. What does their father mean _take them all home_? Does he have something that might cheer them up? Like their home has been fully re-built in a blink of an eye?

"We got no home," Raphael replied. He kneels down and knocks the head on the nearest broken robot. "Those robots trashed our pad. Remember, Sensei?"

Master Splinter does remember the incident. They may be home-less for a while but everything must have a back-up plan. Well, it turns out; Splinter does have a back-up plan. And it is much better than the first one.

He was now standing in front the hole as he looks to his worried children. "Do not worry. I think I have found a solution to our… _current housing problem_ ," the rat assures them. He points to the hole with his stick. "Follow me, my children." And with that, he jumps into the hole.

Once the rat gone down into the hole, the young kunoichi raced to where her father was and looks down the long dark tube. Only a daredevil would risk his life to go through it and hopefully, live to tell the tale. Other than that, it looks like a pretty slick ride.

Mikey scratched his head. "Man, who would actually be _crazy_ enough to jump down th—"

Sally quickly to face the guys. "Well, see you guys at the bottom!" And without a second thought, she jumps with a "YAAAA-HOOOOO!" as she slides down.

It only took a second for the guys (mostly the Fearless Leader) to be full of fear after seeing what their sister just did. Leo raced to the hole to see how deep it is. Why in the world would see do this? Was she crazy enough to risk her life? Guess he couldn't help

"SALLY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" he shouted; hoping his best friend was alright and didn't hurt herself. A few seconds has already passed and still no sign of—

"YOU GUYS HAVE GOT TO TRY THIS!" shouted a very familiar voice. _Guess she's ok!_

The four turtles all looked at each other. Since their sister is alive at the bottom, guess the way down is safe enough for four large turtles. And what does their father mean _found a solution to their current housing problem_? Has he already found something that will fix their old home? Well, only one way to find out! They all decided to follow their father and sister…if they can survive the fall.

Leo decided to go first. He wants to make sure that Sally was alright from the fall. He does a single handstand and jumps into the hole. Donnie was next as he comes up to the hole and dives in after his big brother.

Mikey was the third one to go. But before he decided to take the first step into the biggest ride he has ever since, he decided to do the one thing that he loves to do. As he stands at the edge, he takes a deep breath before he lets out a…

"Cowabun—" Raph managed to push him in before he could even finish his usual catchphrase. "AAH! NOT FUNNY, RAPH!" the poor turtle echoes as he slides down the chute. His big brother comes to the hole and laughs it off. This was for getting back at Mikey for teasing him when the red turtle was trapped in the truck.

"Oh, yes, it is," he said, as he jumps in. It might have been a little bit mean but it was totally worth it.

Sally was standing at the hole as she senses four more approaching. What she and Splinter had experience was definitely like a giant slide with no major injuries. A second later, she hears screams getting louder and louder as Leo was the first to arrive with a somersault. Followed by Don, who lands on him. Next was Mikey who crashes into them by his shell. And last but not least, Raph ends up crashing into them. The four turtles were all groaning in pain. It was mostly just from the crash. Other than that, the ride was totally worth it.

"Well, what did you guys think?" she asked as the boys collected themselves

"Wicked slide!" Mikey happily exclaims. They all begin to stand up and brush the dirt off them thanks to the ride.

Leo also stands up, dusting himself off. "Hey, Sal? The next time you want to scare us, _don't_ , ok?" He, along with the others, were terrified that Sally decided to scare the shell out of them. Although the teen has a habit of doing this to her brothers, they all know that she didn't mean to do it.

 _Great, now I made him worried_. "Sorry about that. I couldn't resist it!" she apologizes to her best friend. They all started to follow their father who way ahead of his children as he continues to press on. Mikey manages to catch up to him. From the looks of this tunnel, Mikey doesn't feel the vibe that their father was talking about.

"No offense, Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem so great," the orange turtle said to his father. But the rat did not stop. There is something he really wants to show his children that he thinks that they would really love.

Splinter's eyes looks to Mikey's direction. He still doesn't understand what he meant. "Look with your heart, Michelangelo, and not your eyes." The confused turtle then stops to scratch his confused head. The other has all catches up the turtle as the rat continues to walk.

"Um, okay." Mikey has absolutely no idea what his father is talking about. Maybe this is not the place that he was talking about? Maybe there is something else down the tunnel.

"And walk this way," Splinter said, pointing in the same direction as he is.

 _Ok, if you say so_. The youngest turtle decided to _follow_ his saying. And by that he means he started to walk like Splinter. No wonder he likes to play jokes. His siblings all watched, annoyed that he is making fun of their father behind his back. Don crossed his arms over and did the one thing that it will stop his brother from messing around and something amusing for them. Before Mikey could even take another step, Don pulls out his Bo-Staff and whacks it, on top of Mikey's head.

"OW!" he yelps

As they continue to walk, Leo looks over to his best friend beside him. She has a mix of uncertainly calm written all over her face. Something is definitely up. And it has been about those _headaches_ that she had.

"Are you…alright?" his sudden voice snaps the teen out. Looks like she was distracted for a minute. Wonder why? She looks to him.

"I guess so…maybe," she looks away again, "after what happen…"

They both stopped walking. "You know, it's never like you have those kinds of pains before. Does it have to do with your powers?"

He was right. Before today's events happened, this has never happened to the young girl's life. The only weird thing to happen to herself was living with mutant creatures and her powers. And he's also right again. Maybe it does have something to do with her mysterious powers. That could be it.

But thanks to two major headaches that she had witness, it was better to not worry about it later.

Another thing was the garb that she swiped. Should she tell him that? And let him worried about that too? Perhaps, it's better not to. They all had a crazy day. It's better to ask again later.

She looks down, not seeing him at eye-level; she grabs hold one part of her tunic – where the garb is located. Maybe if she just shows it to Leo, then maybe he would know and won't have to tell their father yet.

"May—"

" _Hey! Are you guys coming or what?_ "

Leo and Sally turned to see Raph, Don and Mikey standing at the large doorway. They are all waiting for their other siblings.

"Sorry, Raph. We're coming," Sally said as she and Leo walks up to them. They are going to see what their father wants to show them.

As they went through the huge doorway, they witness one of the greatest places that they have ever seen in their entire lives.

Where they are standing is a huge little brown cavern with six large stone pillars with the same colour that holds a second platform above it. On the blue platform is what appears to be like a second floor of a house with five rooms. Their doorways are somewhat a bit smaller than the one down below. Down on ground level, there were also three other large rooms with the doorways at the same size as the front door and a small room with a three-step stairway. There were a number of large broken pipes and broken pieces of stone lying around. Compare to their old home, the mess in here is nothing. It may be in ruins at the moment, but with a little work and cleaning up, it could turn out to be something nice for the family of ninjas. They'll turn it into…a _home_.

Mikey has only one thing to say that it on everyone's mind. "This is beyond awesome!" he awed in the moment. Seeing this place has put the smile on the turtles and the human's face.

Leo and Raph all moved forward to check the place out; leaving their other siblings behind. "I could tune really tune this space up," Don said, looking from side to side. He has imagined all the possibilities that he can do with the new place thanks to his knowledge of technological expertise.

Sally couldn't believe her eyes. This place was ten times larger than her last home. And it has rooms. It had nothing like her old home. She jumps up to the platform and takes one good look inside. Other than the huge stones and more broken pipes lying around, this could really turn out to be a great room.

More specific, a bedroom. For herself!

It has always been a dream for her. No more sleeping in a room with four giant talking turtles where she has to hear those snores, the bed squeaking and…various other noises that Sally would not like to share.

With the biggest grin on her face, she walks out of the room and looks down at most of the family. Mikey has climbed up and was on the same platform as she was. "Ok, something tells me that we are going to stay here for a _very_ long time!" she was now beyond her words about having a room all to herself for the first time in fifteen years. When he first saw this place, Master Splinter knew his daughter would be very happy. She wanted a room. Well, now she's got one.

Mikey was still on the platform when he and the others are all running around; exploring all the room and open spaces. He checked out one of the rooms, not too far from Sally. He pointed and shouted, "This room here: mine."

He then jumps down and goes over to where his brother, Don, is. "And where you're standing," he points to it as well, "also mine."

After they finished exploring, the teens all joined their father who is in the middle of the place. "You see, my children, _change is good_ ," the rat quoted.

Leo smiles at his father. "We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter."

Now, that he has shown them the good news, it was time to bring on the bad news…

"Good," the rats nod, before raising a devious eyebrow. "So let's see you kids clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy." The teens all groans at this. They just had a busy day and now, they have to work through the night with no break.

This was his little punishment for his children to go up to the surface with his permission. Well, not for the young kunoichi. Splinter will tell her later that she won't have to do much.

As they were all split off to clean a section, Sally makes her way behind the pillar. She places her hand on the stone as she admires the place. She can't wait to see what it looks like once the place is all cleaned up.

She began to think of the day that she just had. First, it was the robots that trashed their home, causing her and the guys to be separated from their father. Then, they went up to the surface world where they tangle with the _Purple Dragons_ and the mysterious black ninjas, whom proved to be as skilled as they are.

Taking the bag off her back, kneels down and place it on the ground, she unbuckles the straps and opens up the bag. Reaching inside of her tunic, she brings out the money that Raph gave to her as a birthday gift. She knows that he manage to get his hand on it from the thugs that stolen it from the shops. It may be stolen but at least she deserves some reward to it.

Once the money is secure, she reaches inside her tunic to bring out another thing. It was teared off black cloth with a red foot symbol. When she had a look of that insignia, she witnesses a vision. The one with a metal man with the sharp gauntlet-looking thing in his arm. And a lady. A lady who looks exactly like her…

 _It sounds crazy, but,…I think…that lady is my…my…mom…_

For the first time, she finally knows what her mother looks like. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She has always wondered what kind of mother she would look like. But does she act like every mother, just like Kimmy, Erica's mother? A warm, kind, thoughtful mother who loves her daughter with no ends to her affection and always be there and protect for her own flesh and blood? Oh, Sally would dream of it.

Plus, she was crying. Why was she crying? Did she leave her in the sewers for a reason? Was she a huge disgrace to her own daughter?

 _Did she even love me?_

So much has happen tonight. For now, she needs to help get her mind off of these questions that were rattling inside her mind, help clean up the place, and rest.

Because maybe tomorrow and once their home is all cleaned and fixed up, that is when she will start to find her answers.

And it will all happen – _very soon_ …

* * *

 **(Unknown building – 9:00pm)**

… _and very soon indeed_.

Sitting in his chamber all painted in bloody red, a Japanese man whom appears in his late thirties or forties was pouring his own hot tea from a ladle into his own cup. Steam was evaporating from the cup. He has long shoulder-length dark blue hair and piercing eyes. The kind of eyes that could _actually_ kill anyone with one look, but mostly, scare anyone. He wears a dark white long-sleeve shirt with a short-sleeve short dark grey tunic over the top, a dark tan Obi across his waist, and his long pants and Tabi are in the same colour as his top.

The expression on his face was anything but friendly. He is just like a blade – _cold and sharp_.

On the sides of the room are clear blue Shoji that act like windows. Resting behind him on top of a table is a stand which holds two katanas. Where his tea is resting is on his table with a dark yellow cloth that goes over the top. He, along with the table is sitting on a platform which brings a foot higher from the floor. Near-by, there were lit-up torches near him, and on the main floor is a large lighter red rug.

Located on the banners all over the room, the banner behind him – and both sides of the front tunic - is the same red foot symbol. Judging by the symbol, it would seem that the ninjas that a group of teens were fighting against earlier are _his_ ninjas.

Normally from Japan, he came to New York for business. But what kind of business if anyone asked? It will only be a matter of time.

Right now, the leader of the _purple Dragon_ was sitting, in respect, in front of a man that he and his men all feared for. After what has happen with tonight's operation, he was called in by _him_. The older scary-looking man wants to know the process of the operation.

You see, the money that he and his boys stole from the shop (and lost) were for _him_. And right now, _he_ was not happy. Not happy at all. For years now, this has never happen before.

After he puts the ladle down, he picks the cup with his two hands. He slurps it with ease as his eyes have been focusing on the leader, John, who was shaking like a leaf. He then puts his glass down as he listens on his subject's report. And this is one report that he finds… _disturbing_.

"S-s-sir? I-I-uh…my men,…we, uh,…we lost the armoured car with the money," John explains, trying to find his words carefully, hoping his boss would understand. Unfortunately, what he says next would be hard to believe. "But we were attacked by some sort of karate frog creatures or something. And a g-girl was with them too."

He was hoping on his life not to face the consequences but it wasn't looking too good. The man frowns at this as John continues on. "They took us by surprise. It-it wasn't my fault."

"Enough." As the man spoke, he hold out his hand; causing the steam from his tea to move within the time of the motion.

"I promise, sir. I won't fail you again." And he means it. And the man will make sure of it.

"I know," he whispers. He then stands up and rise over the horror-stricken John; casting his shadow over him. "You won't fail me again. _Ever_!"

John quickly bows down, still begging for mercy. "No, sir! Please!"

The insignia was also shown on the main doors to the room as it closes up tight; muffling out the noise from the inside.

A blood-curling scream made by John was echoing throughout the building and was replaced with his boss' malevolent laugh. John first steps inside as an alive human, but now, he will be stepping out still a human. _But not alive_.

Oroku Saki has finished off taking down a failed operator.

He knew what would happen to those who failed in their mission. He does not work with failures in his life, and how he deals with them? He _eliminates_ them.

Another reason why he is the Top Dog of the criminal underworld. Everybody fears him. And when things don't go exactly as planned, he _always_ finds a way. Even from outside help.

He does not like it when someone or someone new interferes with any of his plans. And whoever interfered tonight's plans, are going to be in a lot more trouble when they come to meet Oroku Saki.

 _Face-to-face_.

* * *

 **Looks like Sally might have some kind of connection to Saki. And just who are those people in her vision? Well, only one way to find next time on:**

 **The Saint's Hope: A Better Mousetrap**

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Sorry again for the late upload….again…**

 **First off, it was the holiday weekend, you know, Good Friday, Easter weekend. So yeah, I was busy all weekend. And I did promise I upload them every Monday from now on, but things get in the way and I have to find another way around it. So, thank you for your patience. I will get into the weekly uploads for now on Monday's nights.**

 **Next part on the news, I'm sure you guys have heard of Garry Shandling, whom you guys would know is a famous comedian, has passed away last week. In my life, I have only seen this guy from the movie** _ **Over the Hedge**_ **and it has been always my favourite movie of all time. And I'm still waiting for its sequel. But even if they do make a sequel, I'm sure they could find someone to replace him like with Slinky's voice actor from** _ **Toy Story**_ **. The original actor who played him died after the second one came out and by the time the third movie came along, they manage to find another actor, who turns out to be a good friend to the late actor. So if they do find someone, it needs to catch the actor's tone and essences or something like that. Other than that, rest in peace, Garry. You surely will be missed. I hope both Robin Williams and Jodie Foster will be keeping you laughing up there as well!**

 **Also to Patty Duke, the mother of Sean Astin, who is the current voice of Raphael in TMNT 2012, has also passed away. She was suffering, I think, from mental health problems over the years. Our thoughts with her, Sean and the rest of the family.**

 **So, I'm guessing you guys also notice the few changes from the old story. Well, it took a while but I think this is a much improvement since last time. I hope it is ok and it's a lot smoother. I like to hear what you guys think! Plus, if there is anything you would like to see, please feel free to PM me or put it in the review section. I might add your suggestion for the fun of it!**

 **Oh! Almost forgot to mention this in my last chapter that I put some Japanese greetings in it. If you guys are curious to know what they mean, here they are:**

 **Ohayou-gozaimasu – Good Morning (polite)**

 **Tanjyoubi omedetou gozaimasu – Happy Birthday**

 **Arigatou-gozaimasu, Otosan – Thank you, Father (polite)**

 **If I'm wrong, please let me know!**

 **Plus, Sally's given name: Salvadora, is Spanish for** _ **Saviour**_ **just to let you know because it actually fits her and the reason of this story. Why? Well, you'll have to wait and see, my friend.**

 **So, if you guys have already seen the new episodes of TMNT, all I can say is this:**

 ***takes a deep breath***

…

…

…

 **HOLY SHELL!**

 **SO MUCH nostalgia in one FREAKIN episode!**

 **Man! Talk about one heck of an episode. I don't** _ **really**_ **want to spoil it too much but….**

…

…

 **What the heck!**

 **With Rob Paulsen playing two Turtles at the same time! I just can't handle it!**

 **Seeing the Mirage Turtles! Love the classics!**

 **Plus Krange as well! No words! And Kraange Sub-Prime mention Megan Fox, who now plays April in the reboot movies, cracks me up as well!**

 **And Splinter….*** _ **nearly tears up, voice breaking up**_ *** they brought back Splinter. Another reason why I'm putting my heart through the meat grinder again and again and again and again…**

 **Plus, having the original voice actors from the 80's cartoon, and not like what they did in** _ **Turtles Forever**_ **. To be honest, when making the movie, the people doing the 2003 series is in New York City and they didn't have the license to get the original voice actors because it was too expensive from what I heard. So, they go with other actors from NY to do it. Still, it would have been a lot better if they did bring back the original VA.**

 **And saw the next episode where the Triceratons manage to get the two Black Hole Generator pieces. And plus, for Donatello to shine once more! Can't wait to see the next episode – The Evil of Dregg – it's a Raph-centric episode. I don't know when the last episode we had about Raph as the main character was. Please, remind me…**

 **Other than that, they were great episodes that I will watch over again and again and again and again…**

 **So that's enough about me! See guys next time!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **TheDragonLord2912**


	4. A Better Mousetrap

**The Saint's Hope**

 **Chapter 4 – A Better Mousetrap**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer:** Well! I hope you guys like that one! Sorry I didn't get a chance to upload the last one cause of a lot of things happened over the week. But hopefully, from now on, I will upload them every Monday (weekly or not; depending on the time I have). With the holidays finished, I will get started on the other stories.

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To erica phoenix 16**

 _It's just as good as I remember.  
I see you decided to add a vision to Sally. Personally, I'd save something that like for later chapters. However, the butt kicking skills of the turtles more than made up for it.  
Thanks for updating. :)_

 _ **I know.  
Yeah, but after seeing Kung Fu Panda 2, I thought it would be interesting to have a vision early in the series to give it a bit of suspense. And yeah, everything with Turtles kicking butt fixes everything.**_

* * *

And thanks for _**dream lightning**_ and _**RATNMR7**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

Enough about me! Let's get on with the second episode!

* * *

 **(The Sewers, Manhattan, NY – unknown time)**

It's was another night in the Big Apple. But this time, it was pouring down. Not too hard, just right. On the surface would, the excess water would have made a number of puddles or watered plants or trees out in the open or filled up someone's water tank. Some are even pouring down into an open manhole and into the sewers. The streets may be wet at the moment, but the sidewalks of the sewers remain dried.

Not too far from the pool, the sewer rats were just standing around, minding their own little business in their lives. One of them was scratching behind its little ear. At times, it is pretty quiet around here. Other times, it's not. Like tonight.

A rumble sound has been made. Too close to where the rats are. They perked up to see or _sense_ the source. The rodents did have enough time to react, when the wall behind them exploded!

Well, it didn't explode. More like something or someone made the blast through the wall. And who or what better to do that than something that walks on two legs, that is small and has powerful jaws that can bite its way through walls.

The robot menace has strike again.

As it pokes it head around and takes a look of its new surrounds, the intelligence turtle decided to take the first say of the day.

 _ **It may not look like much, but this tin toy can chop his way through steel and concrete like Michelangelo through a pizza.**_

The rats who manage to get away from the metal menace, all scamper away. It jumps out of its hole, tries to chop a near-by rat. Not too long ago, they managed to crawl their way through the sewers when they came across a small area. A small area that was occupied by a human, four giant turtles, and a rat.

And the rat was the target. Just the little rats that this robot nearly caught. Once it has sighted its prey, it marches on; screeching and chomping away.

In the other parts in the sewers, five very familiar figures were racing through the sewers. They are on a mission. Just a day ago, their home for fifteen years was taken away by these robots. And now, they are looking for answers.

 _ **A bunch of these Mousers robots saw fit to trash our old Lair and nearly turned out Sensei into robo-chow.**_

The four giant turtles and their human sister have just halted in the intersection of the sewers, unfamiliar to them. They have just lost their target. Just before they track back, something was made in the distance. _A scream_.

More like a high-pitched scream. And it was not coming from Mikey.

And it sounds like she is in danger! In front of his three brothers and human sister, the purple turtle points to the source of the shriek. He runs off with his siblings in pursuit.

The scream was originally from a closed-off sewer tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, five more of what the heroes have called _Mousers_ , have finally trapped their new "prey" who appears to be a women in her 20's is wearing a purple crop-top, light brown cargo pants, grey belt and black shoes with grey laces. Her red hair is all bun up and her bangs goes off to the right. Right now, her back was up against a bolted door with wood planks nailed into it, too tough to rip off. She is now helpless and prepares to meet her doom as the five robots all advance slowly towards her.

 _ **I look at these incredible machines, and the techno geek in me can't help thinking, 'Awesome'.**_

At first, what she was expecting is be is a slow, agonising death; ripped to pieces by the metal menaces. But she will be wrong because what she won't be expecting is five beings coming to her rescue.

Just before these _Mousers_ chomp her down into little bits and pieces, a new presence has just arrived. The robots all looked behind to see their victim's savior.

Make that five saviors – in the form of four giant turtles and a teenage human; wielding ninja weapons. They all jumped forward, pulling out their weapons and landed near the robots.

 _ **But the ninja in me can't help thinking, 'Payback'.**_

Arming their signature weapons, they were definitely in need of _payback_ and ready to save an innocent lady.

Seeing another targets in their way, the so-called _Mousers_ as what the brainiac said, all looked turned to face and ready to chomp down anything that gets in their way.

* * *

 **(In the New Lair, Manhattan, NY – 7:30pm)**

It has been 24 hours since the incident that changed the lives of four giant turtles, a large talking rat, and a human. Forever.

In the fifteen years that they live underground – peaceful, their former home was destroyed by small, yet, with the strongest jaws that they have ever seen, teared down in a hunt for their rat master. It caused them to be separated from Master Splinter, venture up to the surface (without their parent's supervision or permission), battle many thugs and a number of strange black ninjas that they faced, stole a truck with the money (although they did return the police but still took the truck), and finally, reunited with their father, who indeed had a little adventure of his own.

He was once again hunted by the same robots that trashed their lair. He managed to wipe the floor of them, but made lots of damage to the battleground. But if it wasn't for them, he would not have found something… extraordinary. A new home for the family of ninjas.

Right now, only the father and the two other turtles are now in their new home while the other two plus the human are nowhere to be seen. It's because their father has sent them out to retrieve most and any supplies that is still lying around in their old home.

For the whole day, the teens have been working non-stop fixing up the new lair. When they found the place, there were broken stones and damaged pipes all over the place. But now, the place is no longer in ruins after what the family has done.

In the new Lair – their new _home_ – the bedrooms have been all set to fit each of the family member's personality, the kitchen and bathroom is now fully operation, the new dojo, just like the former home, is located in the middle of the place and it is up-to-date for any training session, and finally, the living room is all ready for any teenager to kick back and chill.

And that is where the youngest turtle member of the family is at the moment.

Unlike the old Lair, the teens have also manage to set up skate ramp all over the place, ropes are hanging down from the ceiling, fire escapes are also bolted into the pillars so they would have an easier access to the second floor, and there is also a bridge that goes over the lake with stepping stones.

Now, Don and Mikey were just fixing up the last minute details of their new Lair. Mikey is almost finishing setting up the entertainment section; the one job that he really like. After finding a number of television; all in different sizes and shapes, lying around in the dumpster that the teens all took a trip to, he manages to stack them one-by-one, which makes it look like they have a huge TV in the new entertainment centre of the living room with the help of the ladder of course.

Master Splinter was too in the living room on the blue couch. He too was busy sewing up a practise dummy. Once the turtle has finished setting up the TVs, he was then halted for a second.

"What's the matter, Mikey?"

The youngest turtle looks up to see his older brother; strapped himself to his special harness while holding a welding torch. The smart turtle himself was wielding a certain pipe on the second floor of their large home. He stops wielding when noticed his trouble brother.

"Can't decide what to watch?" he asked, removing his goggles from his eyes and switching off his wielding torch by the nozzle. He places his item on his belt and journeys back down the ground level as he abseils down to join his brother and father.

No longer on the ladder, Mikey was kneeling down on the floor, grabbing two power leads. One of them connects to the power outlet and the other connects to the entertainment. Once it has been plugged in, the most important place in the Lair in Michelangelo's opinion will be complete.

"I need more _powerrrrr_ , Captain!" he spoke with a Scottish accent, thus hinting a little _Star Trek_ reference in it. Don continues to descend to the bottom. Mikey then reverts back to his normal voice. He just loves to pull off different accents all the time. "The _Turtle Cave_ must be set for maximum entertainment potential."

And with that, he plugs in the two power leads; emitting sparks. He was now bracing for the moment. Once the power has come to the TV, Mikey's life will be complete.

On the surface cause a problem. When Mikey is plugged in with loads of TVs, the televisions in the shops, the street lights, and even the power for one section of the streets, begins to flicker. After a second, it caused the whole city to have a blackout.

Back in the Lair, with all the plugs plugged in, Mikey grabs hold of the remote. With one click of the on button, the entertainment boxes are all turned on. But thanks to the power from the surface world, this causes the televisions to blast on the orange turtle with blinding lights and loud audio. It was so strong that Mikey had to cover his eyes. Realising its too much, he quickly turns the TVs off to avoid the television to overheat and explode. But this upset the young ninja as he wants to watch his favourite shows.

"Awww!" he whined. Guess he'll have to wait for a bit for the whole system to kick in or something. But if he has to do it again, he has to remember to turn down the sound.

After taking his gear off, he walks over to his younger brother. " _Turtle Cave_?" Don replied. This causes the rat to stop his sowing and looks up. "That is so lame."

Mikey than points his finger at him. "What would you call our new digs?" he asked his brother as he turns around and places his hand in the air. " _The Shellter_?"

Even the genius like Don can come up with a better name than that. He looks around to see what kind of name would be suited for their new home. "Uh…" just then, an idea pops into his head, "how about _The Sewer of Solitude_?"

Mikey faced his brother again. " _Terrapin Station_?"

Don takes another crack at it. " _The School for Gifted Reptiles and Human_?"

" _The Hall of Ninjustice_!" Mikey added.

While they were coming up with names, Splinter did resume his sowing for a bit. But he then stops once more, knowing that his sons' game of _Naming the Lair_ seems to have no end to it. Plus, none of them seems to fit.

He looks up to see that both of his sons are glaring at each other. He too has a suggestion and probably the one to finish the game. He puts the unfinished practise dummy on the ground and brings his curled-up paw to his mouth.

" _Ahem_." The two turtles stops staring at each other and turn to face their father. It seems their name guessing game was starting to bug him. The rat picks up his staff, stands up from his seat and places it in front of him. "We will call this place… _Home_."

Although the boys had good names at first, they then realized that their Sensei's suggestion beats out theirs. The boys couldn't help but smile at their father's name for their new Lair.

" _Hmm_ ,…catchy," Mikey approves of this as Don nods in agreement. How can something so simple be so perfect? Now that he is realised that the game is over and a name for the Lair has been chosen, Splinter needs to know one thing as there're seem to be missing a few more familiar faces in the room. "Now, what is keeping Leonardo, Raphael and Salvadora?"

When asked, Donatello raced down the small stairs near the living room, cross the bridge and went over to his little table, located in the middle of the Lair. On the table were broken pieces of the robots that almost took care of their father, before he actually dealt them. And since TV time will wait, Mikey decided to make use of his time. He goes over to lift a bundle of pipes that were near-by and carries them over his shoulder while descending down the stairs.

"They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old Lair," Mikey answered as he went over the same bridge and over to another part of the Lair.

"And the way the new _Sewer Slider_ is performing," Don added, picking up one of the leg pieces of the broken robot, then picks up his screwdriver, "they should be back any minute now."

The purple turtle was going to find out how the robot ticks. He begins to screw on one of the bolt of the component. A few more turns…and sparks fly out; shortening it out!

This gives the smart turtle a surprised look as smoke starts to come out of its leg.

* * *

 **(At the Old Lair, Manhattan, NY – 7:32pm)**

Everything was still as it was before. A complete mess.

Loads of debris are all over the place, that pillars that are left standing were starting to break and a big portion of the walls that were made by the robots, are now the size of a garage door. With the old Lair is a status like this, it will only be a matter of time before it gives out.

Luckily, there was still enough time for Leo, Raph and Sally to get what they can get or still save any of the belongings that they can bring over to the new Lair. They manage to dig their way through from the other side of the rubble that blocked off from their father which caused them to go to the surface world.

Sally manages to get every single photo that was taken during their time here. After she carefully places a picture of Hamato Yoshi in the box, she then pulls out the last one from the dirty pile of dirt. She brushes it off to see of her and her mutant family; still intact. It was a picture of them on her tenth birthday; all huddled around her with the birthday cake in front of her. Smiling at this, she remembers this day. It was when she got a camera from the whole family and the nice picture frame from Mikey. To make this a memorable moment, they decided to the photo together.

After placing the last photo in the box, she places her hand underneath it, lifts it up and carries it all the way to the damage entrance. As she went through, she went over to Raph who was leaning up against the teens' own transportation – the _Sewer Slider_. The red turtle had his arm crossed over, with a grouchy look on his face. She didn't even need to bother to ask him.

And he didn't even bother to look up. He was too upset to come back here, after what has happened. And he was too angry at the robots that did all this damage. She can tell. It was all over his face. And she too was feeling it.

Leaving the tough turtle alone, she then jumps on to the passage seat of the ride and carefully places the box just behind the seat. After the photos are secure, she looks to her home. A lot of emotions were building up inside of her. So much has happened in this very place, can all changed in an instant. The feelings inside of her are a mixture of both grief and excitement.

The feeling of grief is losing her first home. The home that she grew up in for all her life. With her family. The only beings that she knew for all her life.

As for excitement. Well, for a new change and a new beginning. Their new home was the start of it as it so huge with lots of room, compared to the old Lair as it was just one big room.

She then just noticed her best friend coming back with something in tow. It was the last item left in the room before they make their way back to their new home. She looks in his grasp and knows exactly what it is. It was a silver canister with a glass cover; now broken and the letters _TCRI_ were green bold.

It was the same canister that mutated the Turtles and Splinter into what they are today. But not Sally. She came into the family after it all happened. No-one knows where it really came from.

With a sorrow look, Leo makes his way out of the place and heads to the back of the vehicle. "Our home for 15 years," he spoke, carefully placing the item into trunk, among the other items that survived the battle, like their very own custom-made sign " _Sewer Sweet Sewer_ ", their spare weapons, some of the furniture that was not destroyed, Mikey's DVD collection, Sally's book collection, most of the young kunoichi's clothes and Master Splinter's robes all in a box and the teen's extreme sports gear. Letting out a sign, Leo fixed up the straps to make sure that don't fall out. "And this is all that's left."

The young girl then slumps into her seat and hugs her legs. She tries to be happy about it, but thinking about all the good memories about her home, she was feeling anything but joy. "I really am gonna miss this place," she sadly mumbles.

After securing the items in the back, Leo comes around Sally's side. He looks to see the miserable expression on her face. This event all happened after her birthday. It would have been worse if it did happen on the actual day. He places a comfort hand on her shoulder. Although, anyone would be surprise if someone touch them unexpectedly, but Sally sense Leo coming her way and knew he was going to do that. She faces her best friend. Instead of the sadness look he had before, it was a simple supportive grin. After seeing his face, she brings up a smile. "At least, we had some fun memories, right?" Leo nods in agreement. For many years now, Leo and Sally have not been just brother and sister, but have always been the closest of friends. Always have each other backs in any situation.

They also remember the words that their father said: " _change is good_ " and he was right. They lose something but gain something even better.

After removing himself from the vehicle, Raphael, full of rage as always, goes over to a near-by but recent broken stone pillar. Sally and Leo look over to see him.

"When I find out who built those home-wrecking robo-roaches…" he then actually proved his point by delivering a strong punch into the stone pillar. When he made the impact, cracks were started to form. The place around started to shake up and some small stone and dirt fell from the ceiling.

The clam leader walks over to his trouble brother. He understands how angry he is at the moment right now. He's also furious as well. But unlike Raph, Leo always has a level-head. He comes to his brother's side whom looking down with a fuming but forlorn expression. Leo was almost covering himself just in case any more rocks decided to fall out. Thankfully, the place has stopped shaking and the ceiling remains intact.

"Raph, come on. Let's not trash this place any more than it already is," Leo said. They need to move on. They all race back to the _Sewer Slider_ as their human sister still waiting in the passage seat and already buckle up.

"Look on the bright side, you guys. The new Lair is huge, perfect for us ninjas, we have a functionally bathroom, kitchen, a nice living room, and more importantly, we finally getting our own bedroom!" Sally pointed out. They can all agree on that.

Leo hops into the back to make sure that none of their belongings fall out and Raph climbs into the driver's seat. They may not have their driver's license or know how to drive a car yet (minus Donatello), they are skilled of handling a vehicle like the _Sewer Slider_. Besides that, his sister does have point. He does want a room to himself and some time alone without any of his brothers (mostly Mikey) to bug him.

"Yeah, I guess there is some light to it," he nodded, turning the headlights on. "Though, I wouldn't mind some payback." He starts up the _Slider_ as he buckles up and moves forward. After getting a running start, the _Sewer Slider_ 's special features kick in. If anybody has seen a sci-fi TV-show or movie, they would see this kind of function. Still moving, the machine begins to lift itself off the floor, the wheels smoothly slides in underneath and begins to 'float'. In the air!

The _Sewer Slider_ has a hover feature that yours truly built into it!

"Now, remember, Don said the accelerator hasn't been calibrated yet," Leo advise. Without looking down, Raph and Sally shared a crafty look. Giving him the nod, Sally holds on to the side of her seat. Raph pushes the control forward a bit before placing his right hand on the stick in front of him. What Raph is going to do is to ignore his brother's advice and enjoy the ride, "so take it nice and—"

Raph quickly pulls it down and the _Slider_ went from a 35 to 70 in 0.5 seconds! "SLOW!" he cries out.

They were now speeding through the tunnel as Leo was trying his best to hold on tight. It's either his brother didn't listen to him or it's either his best friend told his brother to do it. He'll find out later.

"YEE-HAW!" Raph cried out in joy. The _Slider_ is now doing a corkscrew move just like on a roller-coaster on Coney Island.

Sally puts her hands in the air; having the time of her life. "WHHAAA-HOOO!"

"WHOA!" the blue turtle yelp. He nearly falls off but manage to get a grip again on the surfboard that he was sitting on.

Still driving, Raph looks up to his older brother. "I call this a successful field test, wouldn't you both agreed?" He faces the front again; still racing. Maybe Raph didn't listen to him or not, Leo had no choice but to enjoy the ride. Even Sally nods as well as she puts her hands on the dashboard. Raph just gotta love his sister just who was juts into extreme sports as he was.

"YEE-HAW!" was the only thing echoing through the tunnels of the sewers made the three teens as they continued their thrilling ride all the way home.

* * *

 **(In the New Lair, Manhattan, NY – 7:33pm)**

Don was looking down on his reflection from the robot's disconnected head. With a struggling look on his face, many questions run through his mind. Just what are these robots? Who built them? What is their purpose?

Well, for he and his family already know is that they can chew their way through any concrete, any stone or any material that is too strong for the average human man. Plus, they only seem to target a certain object, like Master Splinter. But the question is why?

Placing a finger on the surface of its deactivated body part, Master Splinter comes to his side. The rat couldn't be more disgusted about this. Not only this… thing came out of nowhere and completely destroyed his burrow – his former home – but it also tried destroy him, like _The Terminator_.

The rat looks up to see his brilliant son in deep thought. "Even though it is inactive," Don faces him as the elder points at it, "that _thing_ still makes me uneasy, Donatello."

The third fourth eldest knows what he meant. He was almost turned into robo-chow yesterday. Not something he wants to remember the rest of his life. Don looks back at the little machine.

"This is state-of-the-art robotics, Sensei," he carefully picks it up to observe it more, "brilliant work. I just gotta know what makes it tick." The rat himself rubs his chin. He understands his son's curious mind. It was juts there was something suspicious about the robot, its whereabouts and its creation.

If his son could figure out what makes the robot work, then he has faith in him. But he is concern if his son activates the robot, to could sic on him again like it happen before.

His trail of thoughts was interrupted by a certain noise approaching the Lair. A light has entered the home as Splinter, Don and Mikey, whom was already in the living room, all looked over at the source. Now enters the _Sewer Slider_ , in hover mode of course. The vehicle makes it way in the middle of the Lair and comes to a halt. It was ready for a landing. It extends its wheels out again and the transportation makes contract with the ground. Raph switches off the engine and the headlights as Leo and Sally all hopped out; carrying a box each. The one that Sal has in her grasp is the box filled with the special photos while Leo has a certain box for a certain turtle.

"Hey, good news, Mikey! Your DVD collection survived." Leo announced, spinning the special box on one finger, before flinging it to his young eager brother. It is one of the things from the old Lair that he has been waiting all day and was still worried that it was lost in the wreck. And now it has been found and undamaged, Mikey can finally relax by watching his favourite shows.

"Awesome!" Mikey cheered, catching the box with one hand while the remote is in the other. He then lifts the box up by flexing his muscle. "Let's throw in something light on story and heavy on gory," he turns to face the TV; aiming the remoter at it, "cause the video monolith is ready to rock and roll!"

He presses the on button of the remote. Instead of blinding everyone with blinding lights and heavy audio, it manages to switch on like what a normal television should be able to do. The first channel that comes up was a new channel named _News TV_ and by the looks of it, there are doing a live report. The video shows of a yellow-clay building that the front and back goes up a diagonal and has the blue windows that goes vertical across. It also has a logo; painted just above the front door of the building, which it a dark orange " _S_ ".

" _In a press conference today at Stocktronic, Incorporated – New York's leading new technology firm…_ "

This kind of news report would put anyone on a train to Snoozevile. Especially Mikey. Watching this, he was already blanked out and was bored _very quickly_.

He puts his hand in front of his mouth; pretending to yawn. " _Boring…_ " He was about to change the channel…

"Wait."

Everyone turns to the purple turtle who was still at his table with the wrecked robot parts. "I want to see this." Looks like he was eager to hear this piece of news. And it's a good thing too. Because what they are going to see, will fix one mystery.

Sally places the box of photos on the table. "Wait, _Stocktronic_? Isn't that the technology company that is found and owned by the scientist, Baxter Stockman?" she asked.

"Yeah it is," answered Don. From hearing all the famous scientists and inventor like Albert Einstein, Thomas Edison and Isaac Newton, this _Baxter Stockman_ seem to be the next generation of the greatest minds of all time. Mikey puts a hold on his channel surfing and lets everyone watch the news. Instead of the building, it was a room inside the company where they then saw three more people. One of them appears to be a camera and the other two are wearing lab coats. The cameraman gets a close-up of the man right in front of him while standing next to a cloth table with a particular thing hiding underneath it and a some-what simple maze that seems complicated for a small animal to get loss in.

" _Founder and CEO Dr. Baxter Stockman was on hand to unveil his latest innovation_."

The camera then changes to a close-up of the scientist himself. He was an African-American man, possibly in his thirties, who has dark brown hair and wears glasses while wearing a white office shirt with a black tie, and dark grey pants underneath the lab coat and dark purple business shoes. Before he begins to speak, he takes off his glasses to clean them with a cloth.

" _A wise man once said,_ _ **Build a better mousetrap, and the world will beat a path to your door.**_ " He speaks, putting his clean glasses back on his face. He turns towards the camera and resumes speaking. " _I say,_ _ **let the path beating begins!**_ _For I, Baxter Stockman, have designed the solution to the city's ever-growing rat problem._ "

And he wasn't kidding. The sewer is almost overrun by hundreds thousands of rats and a hundred more in the dumps too. He was standing next to a giant cloth that covers the _solution_. Although, it will help with the rodent problem, it will make certain viewers at home; surprised and stunned.

" _Ladies and gentleman, I give you—_ " he then lifted the cloth as he unravel his invention, which makes the five giant mutants and a human all gasp in shock, especially Donatello, who was holding the robot head. "— _the ultimate expression of rodent termination technology: The Stocktronic Mouser!_ "

To entire population of New York, it was a small robot that stands on two mechanical legs, has a light on its head that acts as it's 'eye' and has its giant jaws that looks strong enough to crush anything that can fit into its metal mouth. It was then activated as its 'eye' lit up.

But to the family of ninjas, it was the same robot that trashed their home and nearly turned their master into a late night snack!

Leo and Sally both remember that Raph was going to find who built the robots. Well, looks like his wish just came true. And now, he wants some payback.

Don puts his hand on his chin. "I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off," the purple turtle talks in disbelief, lifting the head of these so-called _Mouser_ to head level, "these killer robots as a good thing." He has heard of the well-known scientist for many years. And now, he was disappointed to see one of the greatest scientists that he heard of to use his latest inventions that almost killed their father. Mikey was near him when he grabbed the robot's head out of his grasp and looks at it.

"Heh. And what's with the those glasses?" Mikey wonders. He then puts his hand inside the head of the robot as a puppet for his own entertainment. " _Dork city_."

There was only one turtle whom is not too happy with Stockman's new toys. Now he knows who is responsible for building those deadly robots, Raphael now knows who he can write a complaint to. He steps forward and brought his Sais out. With the face of Stockman still on the screen, Raph lets his angry out with a growl and thrust one of his weapon into the small TV screen; destroying it.

He was now ready to leave. "I say we head over to _Stocktronics_ and kick some serious shell," he said as he heads for the exit to pay a little visit to the doctor himself while twirls his Sais around. Just before he heads for the exit, the rat master halts him in his tracks; aiming his stick at his second eldest son.

"Absolutely not," he sternly argues. He then swings the stick upward and swats his son on the head. The red turtle then rub his head in pain. Guess he had that coming. Not to mention he won't be getting out of the Lair so easily.

Splinter closes his eyes. He knows what his son is feeling. He wants to get back of what has been taken away from him. The rat has been there once, but his was a lot different from what he has endured. Nevertheless, he can't allow any of his sons go outside again. "Your last venture to the surface was a disaster," his other children all gathered around him. No-one needs to remind him what has happened to them as they have already told him. "You can ill afford to be seen by more humans."

If he kept her down here instead of giving his blessing to go out from now on, Sally would be annoyed. She steps forward. "Well, you're letting go up the surface world still, right Sensei?" the young human girl asked. It wouldn't hurt to ask, as along the answer doesn't hurt her.

Splinter nods. "Yes, you're the exception." This made Sally smiled and Raph scowl. How he dreams of having the rights of going up and getting even with the nerd.

" _My lab assistant, Miss April O'Neil,—_ " the family of ninjas went back to the news report to see another person. From what Stockman said, it was his lab assistant. A young woman in her twenties with green eyes, wears a dark purple crop-top, light brown cargo pants, grey belt and black shoes with grey laces. She too was wearing a white lab coat like her boss. She was holding a box while brushing her red bangs out of her eyes with her hair is all bun up when she her name was announced. "— _will release several rats into the simulation chamber_."

With the box, as he said, full of a number of rats, she walks over to one side of the constructed maze that was built for this special demonstration. " _April, proceed, my dear._ "

She did what she was told and empties the box of rats into the maze. The common rats all sniffed in the air, not knowing that danger that is about to be unleashed. They all scamped and sneaked around a small part of the maze as Stockman, with the _Mouser_ in his hands, bends down and places the robot at the entrance. The viewers at home were warned about the graphic that were about to happen.

" _Now observe the sheer genius of my Mouser inaction_."

Sally had a hunch of the coming event. _I don't like where this is going_. She was preparing to cover herself for the massacre. The family continue to watch the _Mouser_ roaming the maze. At the same time, a rat was going the same way on the other side of the small wall. As they both come to a clear gate, the robot quickly spotted the rodent. And now, the chase was on. The rodent itself has quickly retreated away from the robot as fast as it can.

But the _Mouser_ was engineer to be very quick. The robot lets out a roar, quickly catches up to the rodent and manages to capture its target – in its jaw.

As it swiftly ending its life, the rat was letting out lots a squeaks as the robot continues to crush its tiny body. The Turtles, Splinter and Sally could only watch in horror as the _Mouser_ is just doing his job and goes on finishing up the other rats. The young kunoichi shield her eyes away from the carnage. She was against Animal Cruelty since she feels so bad for the rats that their lives have to end in the most inhuman way as possible.

"Aww, man. I'd sure hate to be a rat in this town," Mikey said out loud. Once he made that comment, all his siblings all looked at him, irritated. Mikey then realized what he said. Feeling regretful, he turns to his father. "Oh, sorry, Sensei."

The only thing left standing in the maze was the _Mouser_ itself…

* * *

 **(Stocktronics, Incorporated,** **Manhattan, NY – 7:45pm)**

" _And the Mouser's search and retrieval functions are all ingeniously controlled by a remote mother computer_ ," he explains as he points to the computer located in the same room as they are.

Although, this was taken a few minutes after the news cameraman left, the young apprentice couldn't help but feel appreciated to watch the same recording over again. Her boss was standing right behind her desk in the laboratory.

April happily points to herself on the screen. "Oh, this is _so_ great!" She looks behind to see her boss leaning on her chair. "My friends, my family, will finally see I really do work with _the_ Baxter Stockman."

The scientist himself was rather pleased with that remark. When she made the comment, he crosses his arms over with a satisfied smile on his face. "You flatter me, Miss O'Neil," he replied, turning to his right. "I like that." _At least, someone appreciates me for once._ There was also another person who appreciates him as well, but he rather not go into it.

April decided to get back to work when she noticed something…unusual. A beeping sound was made as it caught the attention of both the scientist and his assistant. "Oh, that's strange," April said. Stockman takes a closer look at the screen to see a few _Mousers_ appeared on the screen. The others have… _disappeared_.

She points to the screen once again. "I was running a routine diagnostic check. Half the _Mouser_ prototypes aren't even transmitting." She places her finger to her chin, speculating theories of their whereabouts. "It's like they just vanished."

She presses a few keys on the keyboard while Baxter had his hands behind his back. "Hmm, I-I'm sure it's nothing, April, probably just a computer glitch," Stockman assures his young assistant, best to stay calm under pressure. "I'll have a systems tech go over it in the morning." But April was not buying it at all. She continues to click away on the keyboard.

"But what if the _Mousers_ have been tamped with? We should go over _all_ their transmission backups," April suggested. And she was about to run the program, only if she wasn't halted by the sudden gripping on her shoulder made by her boss's hand. She looks over to her right see his face.

"That's _won't_ be necessary, _April_ ," Stockman calmly snaps at her while leaning in a little closer to her face. Okay…with that tone in his voice and the heated look on his face, it actually sends chills down April's spine. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he carefully removes his hand from her shoulder and walks towards his office, "I'm expecting an important call from a very significant financial backer."

The doors to his office slides open as he enters through and closes up behind him. With the doctor gone, this puts April on suspicion mode, again placing her finger on her chin. Why isn't her boss allowing her to check the transmission back-ups on the _Mousers_? Is there something that he is not telling her? _Something big…_

Well, guess it doesn't hurt to find out…

* * *

 **(In the Lair, Manhattan, NY – 7:47pm)**

With the teens' mind still preoccupied about the Stocktronics press conference, Master Splinter has order his student to focus on another subject. And what better way to do is to do some combat training. He just hopes that this will get the topic of the scientist and his robots off their minds.

Held in the middle of the area, near the kitchen, all of the five teens with their weapons out, have all surrounded their father arming with only his stick. Today's session is to take all turns in fighting their master, whom by far, was not an easy opponent to go up against.

Standing in the middle of the battlefield with two turtles on his left standing on the ledge, two turtles on his right on the ground and the human just kneeling front of him as on the ground, the rat looks from left to right, waiting for the moment to come. Since the teens are all armed and ready, it will be only a matter of time to see who will strike first.

With his father looked away, Donatello decided to go first like last time. He spins his Bo Staff in a circle before leaping forward at Splinter. The rat manages to block the attack and moves to the side. As the turtle was kneeling, he strikes again from below but his attack was blocked again. Splinter then spins around and whacks his son from behind, causing the turtle to stumble forward. As he comes to a stop, he looks back at his father, still armed but knowing that he has lost again.

"Do not lead with your shoulders, Donatello," Splinter advises. _One down, four to go_.

The blue turtle himself decided to go next since he has won last time. He comes in behind with a silent aerial strike, high in the air with his katanas ready to come down. Only for the rat to be quicker than he is, as he smacks his stick into his eldest son. Leo was sent flying back and lands flat on to his shell.

"Faster on your counterattack, Leonardo," the rat spoke again. _Two down, three to go_.

Now, it was time for the human. Waiting for the right moment, she quickly sneaks up behind her Sensei. Preparing to slice him in the middle, the rat senses her attack and jumps over her, avoiding the attack and lands right behind. She quickly turns around to face him. Just as she almost withdraws her sword, but doesn't get all the way as Splinter delivers a kick into the torso and sends her flying into the stone pillar. She rubs her sore back made from the impact.

"Do not leave yourself, Salvadora," Splinter informs the young kunoichi. _Three down, two to go_.

Mikey was the next one to go. He decided to charge forward. But he didn't have the time to strike with his nunchakus when the rat quickly sweeps him off his feet, sending the turtle a flip in the air before landing on his back. Splinter arms his weapon once more; ready for the final attacker.

"Mind your footwork, Michelangelo," the elder said. _Four down, one to go_.

With only one student left, will he be able to hit his master? After what he found out today? Perhaps not. And if the last attacker is a certain hothead, guess so.

Just like what his siblings tried to do, Raphael faces his master head on. But the cool-as-calm rat flips over him, dodging his attack. He then tossed his Sai at the master, one-by-one. But they were blocked each time by the rat's walking stick. After that, Splinter uses his stick to ram his son against a near-by pillar. With the turtle pinned down with the stick across his shoulders, Splinter can tell that Raphael wasn't giving his all in today's session.

"You are distracted, Raphael. You must learn to focus your attacks," Splinter instructed his son; releasing his from his trap. And that's what he was trying to do: focus his attacks on something else like a certain scientist guy. Although it wasn't a successful training session, everyone is still tired from today and what has happened to them over the past two days.

The rat walks away as Raph dusted himself off. "I'd like to _focus_ my attacks on that Stockman guy!" the red turtle replies; shaking his fist in the air. He then chases after his father; whom was heading for his room and halts right in front of him. "We can't we just go topside and show him and little mean and green?" He was hoping to get his approval, so he actually teaches Stockman a little lesson of not trashing other people's homes without their permission.

But Splinter does not approve of this. "Because I forbid it," the rat barks at his roughest child. His respond makes Raph let out an upset groan. _Great, Sal gets to go up to the surface, but we CAN'T!_

Everyone started to gather around the rat as they watch the Sensei retire to his room. "We will resume your training in the morning." The Shoji eventually slide open automatically, (all thanks to Don who created a little device to do the work for him), walks through, and then closes up behind.

"Huh!" Mikey slumps over and hunches his back just like his father for the second time of the week. " _We will resume your training in the morning_."

"I heard that!" The teens were surprised to hear their father spoke. Guess he wasn't pleased with his son mocking him like that. In other words, he's in trouble.

"Busted!" Don wagged his finger at his youngest brother. Leo who was sitting on the ledge and Sally who had her arm resting on the punching bag, both laughed at that remark.

Raph, on the other hand, was not amused from before. He faces his siblings. "I'd like to bust a few heads," he said, punching his right fist into his left hand. As much as he wants to go uptop to find Stockman and make him pay for sending his robots to trash their old home, he doesn't want to disrespect his master's wishes. Plus, he gets bored very quickly. Thankfully, Mikey has another better to keep his brother occupied.

"Chill, bro," Mikey said, walking up to the living room. "We don't need no _stinking_ surface world." That comment that Mikey made did not made the human of the group happy at all. She'll have to slap him on the head later because of that comment. He jumps over the couch and lands on it with ease. "We got late movies, top 10 video countdown," he grabs the remote next to him, "BMX vert highlights," he turns the TV on again, but instead of the news, it was a different show which it is not in English, "some really weird Korean-language soap opera." The different language and laughter were on in the background.

Rather than watch some TV, Don is more focus on fixing the robot. He goes over to his work table where the broken pieces of the Mouser are lying around. He puts on his goggles and grabs his wielding torch. "—or you could give me a hand with these Mouser parts," he suggested as he starts up the flame of his torch and gets to work. "If I can get one working, we can trace it back to the source and find out what Stockman's _really_ using them for."

All of a sudden, Raph lets out a big yawn while stretching his arms up. "Nah, I'm beat." He then walks off towards his room. "I'm gonna rack." He waves goodbye to his other siblings for a goodnight sleep.

Okay, both Leo and Sally are now getting a bit suspicion of their brother now. "Since when does Raph turn in so early?" Leo asked. He and Sal both know that their brother wouldn't go to bed early if he had a very good reason.

Sally looks up to her best friends. "Wanna take a wild guess?" She has a pretty good feeling that something will happen tonight…

* * *

 **(** **Stocktronics, Incorporated,** **Manhattan, NY – 7:49pm)**

…and another story is going down in here. It seems that April was very suspicion of her boss' motivate for the Mousers. It wasn't clear until he refuse to let her check the Mousers' Transmission Backups. It had to do something with that, but what?

Inside the office of the CEO, the scientist's desk was an orange colour crescent moon-shape with a built-in computer with his purple business chair sitting right behind him. A number of arts were lined up on the huge window with the skylight attached to it.

On the right side of the room was a bookcase and above it were a few large TV screens and a number of photos on the left side of the wall. On the left side is the lounge area with the couch the same colour as the desk and a clear glass coffee table.

Right now, Stockman was having an actually conference with his actually financial backer. Although it was hard to see hard to see in the dark, but his voice was another story. Whoever this guy is, he must have hire Stockman into building the robots for a special kind-of-mission, but what?

At the moment, they were arguing about the recent event that has happen in the past few days. "The Mousers will be ready when I decided they're ready," Baxter said. "Our first field test was—"

"—was a complete failure! I do NOT tolerate failure!" the man in the video harshly interrupts the scientist. Guess patience does not compute with Stockman's boss.

Baxter points at his boss on the screen. "Which is why you'd make a lousy scientist," he replies. "The test was supposed to expose any possible design flaws." He then turns around and walks a bit away but still close to the computer. "As a result, I've already upgraded the _Mousers_ for greater durability…"

* * *

"… _I assure you they will perform flawlessly for the next phase of the plan._ "

Unbeknownst to Baxter Stockman, April had her ear up against the wall. She had eavesdropping the entire conversation. She was getting too suspicion of her new boss and his true motivates for creating the _Mousers_. At first, she thought she was using her skills to help the city for a bright future, but instead, she might have been used for something else. Something unspeakable…

She continues to listen through the door. " _They had better, Dr. Stockman,…for your sake_."

She lets out a quiet gasp. So, Stockman is planning something. But what? And for whom? The man that he was talking to. Because it sounds like if Stockman fails on whatever he is planning, he will either lose his job, or something a lot more?

Guess she'll either find out or will never know. But the one thing that she needs to know is what Stockman is really up to. And she is going to find out. Just until _her boss_ leaves the building…

* * *

 **(In the Lair, Manhattan, NY – 9:20pm)**

A few hours passed since the news report with the _Mousers_ built by Baxter Stockman to fix the rat problems of the city – the same _Mousers_ that destroyed their home a few days ago - and the training session for the teens. Right now, they are all occupied with their downtown; even though it is now late at night.

Mikey has been using his time to watch a Monster Movie marathon. He only manages to watch two when he felled asleep. Don was still working on the savage _Mouser_ that not only targets his father, but also was demolished by his father. Although, the human of the family thinks it was to clean up the overrun of the sewer rats, the others were certain that there is more to it. Raph was already in his room, sleeping away. Or at least that what some of his siblings thought. For Leo, he is nowhere to be seen. Maybe, he was in his room; engaged in a night meditation session. As for Sally…

Well, she is enjoying her downtime in her new room.

For many years, she had dreamed of her very own room. She has spent the first fifteen years sleeping next to two bunkbeds and another single bed – all in the same room. And that was their old home. And now, with a new home, there are new rooms.

Inside one of them, with no sign of huge stone pieces and broken pipes, the young kunoichi has set up her room to what she has always wanted. She was lying down on his dark wooden platform bed, position in the corner of her room away from the main door. The sheets of her new bed are light blue with the picture of pink blossom on a light brown stems.

Hanging on a wooden hat rack on the other side of the door and her bed was the perfect place to hang the girls' gauntlet for her Dual Kodachi, and her backpack. Beside her bed is a dark brown dresser where she keeps some of her essentials inside – like her headbands, her gloves, _her undergarments_. On top of it is the same photo of her, her brothers and their father on her tenth birthday. This is one of the things that she loves to keep close to her.

In the middle of her room is her own little wooden table; standing on top of a large blue rug. On the table is a small bonsai plant in a small orange painted concrete pot; placed in the middle. It is one of those plants that are kept inside, rather than outside.

In the far right side of her room were 4 panel Japanese paper screens. The reason is that in her first home, she always has a small space in the Lair where she gets changed. And now, she has more room, but still needs to cover up as well. The only things that weren't broken and brought back from the Old Lair were her wardrobe that was for her clothes; although she doesn't have much. All her books were neatly stacked on the shelf, more photos of her and her family were standing on the middle shelf and all around her room were banners of her favourite Japanese symbols and saying.

Right at this very moment, Sally was in the middle of reading yet another favourite novel from an old time classic: _To Kill a Mockingbird_ by _Harper Lee_. She'll have to admit it; she is one of the greatest writers of all time, even though she has only written one book. She has so many authors like Phillip Pullman, James Patterson, and many more.

Sal was just up to when Scout and Jem find Dill, a boy that they knew, was hiding in their house and their father, Atticus, has allow him to stay for the night. This is all before the biggest trial in the story. She looks down on her left to see her diary, resting on the dresser. Since her birthday, she hasn't written anything then. A lot has happened in the past few days.

Looking at the clock beside her seems like enough time to write a small entry before hitting the hay. She puts her book, picks up her diary and pen, and opens up a fresh page and begins to write.

* * *

 _Day 3_

 _Dear Diary._

 _Hello, my friend. The last time I wrote to you was on my birthday just a few days ago (Happy Birthday to me!_ _). Afterwards, I manage to stop a few bullies from hurting a poor kid. After…teaching them a lesson, I brought the kid back to her family. After finding them, they ask me for lunch as a thanks (well, techincially both, since I told them it was my birthday that day!). It was really thoughtful of them! I never had a meal with strangers before. And never with humans in my life. It felt…normal…like a family should be. Well, my family is full of mutants, and there is nothing normal about that._

 _After a splendid lunch, I head for home (with the birthday cake in tow, since I had a feeling that the guys forgot. And they did) to find the place set up for my party. It was a nice quiet evening before a new day._

 _But that day was nothing compared to what has happened to yesterday. We were in the middle of a training (and that is when Splinter finally has his blessings to let me go up to the surface at times), when we were attacked! By robots! Thanks to them, our home was caved in and we were separated from our father._

 _With the main sewer tunnel blocked off, we had no choice but to go topside_ _(Although my best bud Leo was concern about getting him and the others spotted - excerpt for me)._ _I thought the daytime in the city was amazing, night-time was magical. To be honest, I have never seen a full moon before in my life. Well, from the sewers, but you know what I mean._

 _While we were on the surface, Raph manages to trap himself in an armoured truck! (Talk about rookie mistake!) We did manage to get him out but we were then surrounded these thugs who called themselves the "Purple Dragons". They proved not much of a challenge but the night wasn't over when face off against these…ninjas._

 _It turns out; we weren't the only ninjas in town. Wonder who they are? Guess we'll find out more about them._

 _During the fight, I manage to swipe this garb off on one of the ninjas. It had a red foot symbol on it. I tell what's weird: I have seen this symbol from somewhere. I don't know where but, I known I have seen this._

 _And the weirdest thing ever was the painful headaches that I got. One before the_ _ **Mousers**_ _appeared, and the other is when we first fought those ninjas. But in the second one, just when they attacked, I had a vision. It was so strange. I NEVER had a vision before in my life. In this…vision..., I saw a metal man with the red foot symbol on him. And then, a young women appeared. She has brown hair – like mine. Hazel eyes – like mine. And tan skin! – although mine is lighter than her. But her face…is uncanny. I think…um, I think you may want to brace for this…I think…she might be my…mom…_

 _It has to be it! She looks exactly like me! No doubt about it! I can tell where I get my looks from._

 _But she was crying. And then she moved away from me…_

 _Why?_

 _I finally see who my mother is and then, she leaves! Maybe that's what happened…_

 _Maybe…she still alive? Maybe…if I go find her…then , I'll know where she lives or… my mind was rattling so hard, I had to drop it for now, and deal with the fight. Cause we are getting outnumbered by the second. So many of these black ninjas keep showing up, so we have to get out of here._

 _Since the fight with those ninjas wasn't going to stop, we decided to retreat from the battlefield and end up meeting our Sensei at the meeting point and he showed something that we wouldn't have believed our eyes – he has found us a new home which I 3 every second of it._

 _But we had a few more surprised up our sleeves._

 _On a news report, we found out_ _the robots that attack us were called "Mousers" and that were created by some guy name Dr. Baxter Stockman._

 _Although, Raph wants to go topside and show business to the guy's face, I think he is actually trying to help with the rat problem in the sewers. Trust me; I have seen a lot of them these days. I manage to find one in my drawers in my old home. And that was only a few weeks ago. And I get Raph's point. I do too want to get even with Stockman – for destroying my home. But what will come out of it? It won't get my old home back._

 _The problem is that Splinter won't let him or the others up (except for me). Since I'm the only human here and was allowed to go up to the surface world, why can't the guys come to? It wouldn't be the same without them._

 _If Master Splinter can trust to go up top, I'm sure he can trust his mutant sons? Is that too much to ask?_

* * *

After writing a long entry, she finally puts the pen down in the middle of the written page. She then turns to the first page that she has written. Some much has happened between the first entries to now.

She raised an eyebrow and looks over to her bag, hanging on the rack. The only thing that she collected that night – other than the cash – is the garb. And it has not left since then.

Maybe it's still there. Maybe it was taken.

To make sure it is still there; Sally pops her diary on her dresser, hops off her bed and goes over to her backpack. Opening the straps, she digs her hand into the bag. Feeling a loose fabric at the bottom, she pulls it out.

Holding it in her two hands and stretches it out to get a better look at the symbol. That _red foot_ symbol. The same _red foot_ symbol that was on those ninjas that she and her brother fought when they came up to the surface world.

The same questions are still rolling in her mind. _Who are those ninjas? Why do they have this symbol? Where has she I seen this before?_

That is when the radar in her mind went off. _Again_.

And no, it was not painful this time. It gives off a sight tingle in the mind, with the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as well.

It was her usual sensors. She has had this ability for many years now. Her powers have come really in handy for the ninja family. It helps her sense anything or anyone's presences. Right now, she sense that someone has risen from his sleep, and will head out the door, scour the rooftops, and find the location of the robots. And the scientist who is behind all this.

 _And in a few minutes, she will be right._

* * *

Resting on his hands after a late night Monster movie, Mikey was still sleeping up a storm on the couch with the TV still left on. Although the noise still doesn't interrupted his brother, Don, who is still digging his nose into his little project. Asleep or busy working, they would be aware of a certain being leaving his room upstairs.

He does one scan of the room before doing a jump and a somersault in the air and lands gracefully on the ground. He looks around the area. Mikey was still in Snoozevile, hoping not to wake up and Don is still working on the _Mouser_. He was not as smart as his brother and he certainly not as dumb as his other brother. And he was certainly not as obey and patience as his older brother – who is by the way, nowhere to be seen. He could be in his room; mediating or whatever. And his sister? She would in this too, but she doesn't seem too eager to join him on his mission. Oh well, her worst. She might be in her room too.

It was time for him to leave. As he means, leave the Lair to find Stockman and make him pay for what he has down to his home. And he is doing this – with or without his siblings. As quietly as he can, he makes his way out of the Lair and out through the doorway.

Just when he was given himself the _all clear_ and onto the manhole, he was halted by a familiar figure. Well, _two_ familiar figures. And they were both _not_ in their rooms. Guess they had a feeling that he would sneak out. He screeches to a halt, in front of his siblings.

"Midnight stroll?" the blue turtle asked with his hands on his hips. He knew where he's going. And he was not going to let him pass. Sally must have sense him leaving, told Leo and bet him to it.

Raph was not having any of this. He does not have time for this. "Out of my way, Leo," he snarls. With two of his siblings, he was not getting any closer to his goal.

With her arms crossed over, Sally takes a stand to talk. "Look Raph, I know you're angry about this Stockman guy, but I don't think we should go until we get the whole story..."

"And Master Splinter said _we stay put_ ," Leo added. But Raph was not listening to any of this _crap_.

He gets into a fighting stance. "Look, I'll go through you if I have to!" the red turtle warned. He certainly isn't going down without, is he? Knowing that this could get ugly, Sally takes a few steps back, just to avoid the tussle.

Knowing that words or ' _please_ ' won't make him turn around and go back inside, Leo also gets into the same fighting position. "I'd like to see you try, _Hothead_!" Leo stabbed at the usual nickname for his little brother, which he does not take it so well. He decided to bounce back with another nickname for Leo.

"Careful what you wish for, Splinter, Jr!" Wasting no time, Raphael tackles Leonardo to the ground. As they brawl, Salvadora rolls her eyes as the battle between brothers continues. For so long, this has always been between Leo and Raph. Ever since Leo was appointed to be the leader, Raph has always been in his shadows as the blue turtle outshine everyone. Especially him. And now, he is sick and tired of it. It was time for a new Leader to step up and take the plate.

The young kunoichi sadly shakes her head. "Every single time." Although her eyes are on the battle, he senses are not. Because something is coming this. Was it Don? Or Mikey? Nope, something smaller?

"Huh?" She looks behind and to her surprise, it was a _Mouser_. Wait; was that the same _Mouser_ that her brother, Donatello, was working on? And now, it's working and it was on the move.

The two eldest have halted their wrestling match when the lone _Mouser_ runs right past them, making _pitter-patter_ noise with every step its makes. Not too far from it, out comes two more turtles who one of them was the one who was working on it. And the other who has just woken up from his post-movie marathon. They were both chasing after the _Mouser_.

"Hey guys," Leo and Raph looks to them, "I got one working!" Both he and Mikey were trying to keep up with the speedy robot.

"Come on!" Mikey points to the fastest bot that he knows. "He's faster than he looks!" The two youngest all ran pass them – not stopping to ask why they are in that position – and continue to chase it through the tunnel. Let's just hope for the teens that they didn't tell their father about this.

Sally quickly looked at the turtles on the ground. "Well, move your shell, you guys! Let's go!" She then joins the chase with her other brothers to follow the escaped robot. The other two turtles better catch up to them or else, they'll lose them.

Raph knows where this is going because that is exactly what he was going to do. He looks up to his brother. "So, you juts gonna let that _Mouser_ roam free?" he cockily asked him who was on top of him. He was right. Knowing how much painful it is. No matter what happens, Leo is the leader and he need to be in charge of his family when Splinter is not present. Guess Leo has no choice but go after the robot. Once this is over, he knows that he is going to get the blame for all this, and not his siblings.

Leo's face becomes an uncomfortable one. "Master Splinter is _so_ going to kill us," he said, getting off his brother and start running after the others. He stops for a second and turns to face his brother who was still on the ground. "Well, you coming or what?" He didn't need an answer right away as he races off again to catch up with the rest of his siblings. He had more of an " _Are you happy, now?"_ look on his face.

Raph was still lying down. Looks like his brother has finally corporate. "If you insist…" and with that, he flips himself up and joins the rest of his siblings.

 _The Chase of the Runaway Mouser has already begun. They just hope that the robot will be their only lead to Strocktronics…_

* * *

 **(** **Stocktronics, Incorporated,** **Manhattan, NY – 9:23pm)**

After eavesdropping on the conversation, it was clear that April's boss was definitely up to something with the _Mousers_. Were they meant to fix up the rat problem, or not? Once the conversation has ended, April quickly went back to her seat and resume her work, making sure that Stockman was not all too suspicion and hopefully, didn't caught her listing into his meeting with his _financial backer_.

Baxter Stockman then exit out of his office as he is ready to leave for the day. He looks over to see his assistant working hard as any other worker can be. What he doesn't know that April is sticking around for…another project.

"Goodnight, April, dear," he said as she stops _working_ andswings her chair around, facing him. "Try not to work too late." He then leaves the room, trying to fix his tie. "You know I don't like to pay overtime."

 _Don't worry. I won't be here for long_. "Goodnight, Dr. Stockman," she says with a shifty look on her face. Just as soon he enters the elevator, April can get to work. The scientist steps into the open elevator and takes one more look at his assistant as the doors closes on him. Once the light above the doors flashes, indicating that he is going down to ground level, it will a long time for him to come back up again. April goes out of her seat and rushes into her boss' office.

She sits down on his chair and works her magic as she goes into his computer. "Now, let's find out what kind of plan you've been cooking up with those _Mousers_ , Dr. Stockman," she mutters to herself. Using the keyboard, she was clicking her way through the files on the plan for the _Mousers_. So far, it was all about cleaning up the rats in New York City.

 _Maybe he was trying to fix another cit—_

A few more clicks bring her to a flashing red foot symbol. April was definitely suspicion. "I've never seen that icon before." Does it have to do something with whatever Stockman is planning? Maybe the guy he was talking to is somehow connected to this icon? Only one way to find out.

Grabbing hold of the mouse, April drags the mouse pointer all the way to the image. A few more clicks were made, caused a beeping sound to make. This caused the young women to gasp. What she has witness was nothing she have ever seen before. She rises out of her seat to get a better look.

"What is…"

The bookcase near her began to slide open. It showed something that April would have never guessed in a million years: A hidden elevator. Right in her boss' office!

Normally she has seen these in movies, but not in real life. Guess there is a lot more than meets the eye…

* * *

 **(In the Sewer, Manhattan NY – 9:24pm)**

The lone _Mouser_ pops out of the large pipe that any human men can walk through and onto another pipe to walk on. Right now, it has ended up in another part of the sewers where the water is flowing out of all different sorts of tunnels and pipes, all ending up in the whirlpool down below. So, one false step could be your very last. There were also a number of pipes that are all big and small that all goes vertical, horizontal or are connected into one pipe and another. And they were all scattered around in the room. Pretty much no human would dare set a foot into the place.

Well. One human plus four giant turtles.

As a robot, it was smart enough to run on a huge pipeline which leads to the other side of the room, without slipping. The teens were next with the human out in front as she managed to overcome her brother in the chase of the robot. Even the teens were actually skilled enough to run across the pipe, thanks to their ninja training.

"Watch your step here, guys," Leo spoke up, who was the fourth in line of the pack. "Don't want to end up as turtle plus human soup." A meal like that would turn their stomach upside-down.

Eventually, they all spot their little robot; cornered at the end of the line. And by means _end of the line_ , means the end of the pipe that is connected to the wall with no way out but the other way out. Good! The teens have it trapped!

If anyone was trapped on a pipe, their only option was either get captured or fall off the pipe. Well, the robot did… _neither_!

It looked up, clamped its feet to the wall in front, and simply…starts to scale the wall. The little _Mouser_ not only can chew through walls and eat live rats but can climb as well. The teens all stopped their chase and all watched it climb the wall was ease. Now, there something you don't see every day.

Don was up to his wits end. "Resourceful little critters…" He was now absolutely astonished of what the robot is capable of. Since neither of them can't scale wall like the robot or fly, how are they supposed to get to him now?

Raph was right behind his big brother. "So what do we do now?" he asked. As always, the Fearless Leader has a plan. If the robot can climb, well, so can they.

"Like Master Splinter said," he reaches down in his belt and pulls out his _shuko_ _spikes_ – little bands with spikes on them that go around the person's hand, so they can scale the wall, " _a ninja is always prepared_." He puts them on as the others do the same thing.

Being second in line, Mikey looks behind to his brother. "I thought that was the Boy Scouts," he wonders.

As the human out in front, Sally has already finished putting on hers. "It applies to ninjas as well, Mikey," Sally remarks. "Let's go!"

And with that, she digs her spikes into the wall. Once it is secure into the wall, she digs the other hand into the wall but higher. Once her hands are on the wall, she puts the ball of her right foot and starts climbing; with her brothers in full pursuit.

* * *

 **(** **Stocktronics, Incorporated,** **Manhattan, NY – 9:24pm)**

It's not every day you see a hidden elevator in your boss' office. Then again, it's not every day that you sneak into your boss' office, trying to find out what he has been hiding from his employees. That is what April is doing. If she gets caught, she would probably be fired for snooping around.

After finding the secret elevator behind the bookcase, April has left the computer and has made her way to the entrance. She was reluctant to enter, but, she has no choice. She needs to know what Stockman is really up with the _Mousers_ , other than cleaning up the city's rat problem.

Taking a deep breath, she walks inside the elevator. Once she is in, all she sees where the buttons are is one button. _Strange_. There were a few floors of the entire building and there is only one button. And it looks like the symbol of the company.

With no other option, she presses it.

With knowing, the door closes up behind her but without warning; the elevator was dropping down at incredible speed. The scared April then grabs hold of the bar with her dear life. As she was going down, she manages to look onto the screen right above the button.

It shows the building's outline with a straight line of the elevator location that goes deep down underground. And it looks like it ain't stopping until it gets down to the bottom.

When she finally gets to the bottom, she will eventually get to the bottom of Stockman's true plan with the _Mousers_.

* * *

 **(In the Sewers, Manhattan, NY – 9:24pm)**

Sally was still ahead of her brothers as she and they climb the wall, with the help of the spikes, of course. The Turtles were halfway through the wall while the young kunoichi was closing in on the robot that, with ease, is nearly to the pipe up ahead. As she was getting close, she can hear her brother's conversation below while still climbing.

"Next time, let's leave the wall-crawling to the dude in the blue-and-red tights," Mikey whined, looking down at his older brother. This one of the traits of being a ninja he does not appreciate. _And why did you have to bring Spider-man into this, Mikey? I don't think he would appreciate being a Turtle 24/7!_ She knew the main character was human on the outside but has superpowers, just like her. She likes to read comic books with her little brother, not to mention a bit of manga as well.

"You read _way_ too many comic books," Leo replied back to his little brother. He needs him to get out of his little head and stay in the real world.

The lone _Mouser_ has made it up to the open pipeline and climbs into it. It's a good thing that Sally was ahead of her brother, because she actually sees where the robot is going. Once she has got to the pipe, she lets go of her right hand on the wall and grabs onto the metal pipe. She grabs onto with her other hand, pulls herself up and crawls into it. She then waits for her brothers so she wouldn't leave them behind.

Eventually, all five ninjas are now accounted for as they are off running again. No longer in the wet pipes lines and into the dry tunnels once more. As they continue to chase it, Mikey has something on his mind about their little _friend_. "Just curious, Don. What's to stop old turbo jaws from munching up another 6.2 on the Richter scale?" he asked as he and Sally were in the lead.

Once again, Don is one step ahead of pretty much anything when it comes to technologies. That's why he has been working on the _Mouser_. Not juts it will help them lead to Stockman, but also fix a big issue on their hand. "I shut down its jaw servos," Don replied with a confident smirk. "It couldn't even chew through a stick of gum."

Well, that is what he thought he did.

The _Mouser_ then skidded to a halt. It turned to face three pipes in its right. It takes a few steps towards it, lets out a roar and…starts munching away like before! Steam was coming out of the destroyed pipes while the robot continuous to eat the steel. And looks like it is one step ahead of the intelligent turtle himself.

"…or not," Sally spoke. She was not impressed to see the _Mouser_ still munching the away the steel and concrete.

"You were saying?" Raph replied, with his hands on his hips. Guess his brother was wrong about this. Even the purple turtle couldn't believe it.

"But I…I'm sure I shut it down," he said. He was quite sure about it. Before the chase, he shut down the one software that operates the jaws function so it wouldn't chew through anything and cause less trouble for the teens. But it didn't work.

Mikey walks up to his trouble brother and place his hand on his shoulder. "Ah, Don's finally lost his techno mojo," Mikey teased at his brother's achievement, shaking his head. He then removed his hand and places them on his hips as he goes back to watching the robot still munching away. "Sad, really."

With her arms crossed over, Sally walks over to Don. "Could it be something else, Donnie," she asked. Maybe there was something else. He places his hand on his chin while the other on his hip, thinking of a theory.

"It must have some kind of security override routine," he theories. That could be the reason why it didn't work. Maybe, once the find Stockman and once the bout is over, he could do more work on the robot. But right now, they need to follow the robot, as it has already disappeared into the hole that it just chewed up. "Come on!"

Don takes off a running start with his siblings not far behind. Just when he was about to enter, Sally manages to yank him back. She has a tentative look on her face. "Uh,…Donnie?" She points up. He too looks up to see what she sees. The damped pipe right above their heads & the recent damaged pipe and it is dipping pretty fast. Analysing the pipe's condition, he was in shock as much as his sister.

" _Oh no_." Don and Sally could not take their eyes off the pipe as the others all stopped and gathered around them.

"What is it, Don?" Leo asked his brother. What made them stop, made them all looked up at the crack. Although they don't it yet, they are right now feeling a bit unnerved about what happening next.

"If I'm not mistaken," Don explains while pointing up, "that's a serious water main hanging right over our heads." And right now, the soaking pipe is dripping water at a very fast rate.

"So?" inquired the red turtle. He has no idea what the robot did. Once he finds out, it will be too late.

" _So_?!" The crack begins to break through as the more water continue to leak through. It will only be a matter of time before it burst! "Our little _Mouser_ friend just ate through the pipe's support!" Don francitially points to the huge gap right beside them. Looks like the _Mouser_ has made a whole lot of trouble for the heroes here.

"So, in other words: without support—" Sally didn't have time to finish the whole sentence. Well, they all know what she was going to say. Because the crack on the pip grew larger and larger as more water started to burst out. The metal was now making a huge sound which does not sound good.

"INCOMING!" Leo screamed. But the teens didn't have the enough time to move out of the way as the water comes rushing in; sweeping them off their feet. They all dragged away from their original position and far away from their runaway target. Despite trying to fight it, they all screamed and flow with the water down the same tunnel that they went through – all the way to the opening of the large drainage!

As the water pours out of the pipe, so does the ninjas. Looks like Turtle plus Human soup is going to be put on the menu after all as they all continue to fall down toward the whirlpool right below!

Thinking fast as he falls, Don manages to pull out his weapon and hooks it on to a pipe. With him secure he advises his sibling to do the same thing.

"Grab on!" he yells, while swinging his legs back and forth. Leo was the first one to grab onto his younger brother's ankles. Next was Sally, with Raph after her, and lastly, Mikey.

"Whoa!" Mikey yells once he has grabbed onto Raph's ankle. He looks down to see the watery vortex below him. That was too close. The teens have survived their doom – _for now_. If Don actually lets go of his Bo-Staff, they would all end up in the Whirlpool of Doom. The question is how are the ninjas going to get out of this sticky situation? And they better think of something quick, as Don's arms are about to give out from carrying four of his siblings.

"OW!" Raph cried out. "Watch where you point those _shuko spikes_ , Mike!" Looks like the ninjas forgot to take off their weapons on their hands from the climbing.

Sally was winching in pain. Did she have another headache again? "You're not the only one complaining, Raph! Yours is tearing my skin off!" she screamed. She can feel the spikes poking through her socks by the ankle and piercing her peach skin. She can also see some redness on her sock. _Great. I'll have to fix them up later_.

As for Mikey, he has a plan to get him and the others out of this. He starts to swing back and forth. Which it is not good. "Awww, keep your shell and headband on, you two! I got an idea!" He was still swinging back and forth. Still not good. But Mikey still has a plan.

"Mike! Wait! What are you—?" Leo didn't have time finish because Mikey has swung so hard, caused them to lose grip and fall through a waterfall right in front of them. They all screamed as they went through it; not knowing where they'll all end up. Luckily, they managed to grab on to the wall behind the waterfall with the help of the _shuko spikes_. Good thing they didn't take it off yet.

"Guys, you okay?" Don asked the team. Sally nods to her brother. She looks down to see Raph had his mouth full. He was about to say something, only to spit out some sewer water. _Gross_. Then again, she grew up in the sewer all her life.

"Peachy…" Raph grumbles.

The teens were right back where they were once before but much farther away. They all start climbing back to the same pipeline. Sally stayed behind a bit when Mikey comes to the same level as she is. Once he is a head level and with the _shuko spikes_ in her grasp, Sally slaps Mikey upside the head. This actually hurts a lot with the spikes on.

"OW!" he yelps. He rubs the sore on his head and looks at his sister. She was not looking too happy.

"Next time you pull a stunt like that, _warn_ US!" she barked before resuming her climbing. Not just the guys (though they don't have to say it) but Sally wasn't too happy about Mikey's surprise. Heeding her warning for next time, Mikey resume his climbing.

* * *

 **(** **Stocktronics, Incorporated,** **Manhattan, NY – 9:25pm)**

What it felt like forever for the young curious women to be in the elevator; waiting for her destination. Still having her grip on the hand bar and beeping was one of the only sounds made in the room, it will be only a matter of time before she gets to the last floor. The lift was still going at a fast speed as it shakes the whole area.

As the elevator makes it to the last floor, it stops but not causing a little tremor that actually shakes April O'Neil. She lets out a sign. She has finally made it to her floor in one piece.

"Oh, finally," she said with a pleased look. The doors open for the traveller as she steps out and finds herself in a new room. _Never been here before_.

She walks down the glass hallway. The sound of a number of machines was running in the background. April looks over to her right and gets a good look through the glass wall. What she is seeing is something that she has never seen before.

Right underneath her workplace was a huge manufacture factory where there are a number of electronic claws placing each of the creation from one place to another, moving machine belts with many of the robots, and a computer station. In this very factory is producing so many _Mousers_ that she could count. There might be hundreds or thousands of them. And it was all happening right here.

Right under her nose!

She cannot believe for one second. But it still doesn't explain what Stockman's true motivate into making so many _Mousers_.

Her hands were planted up against the glass window while getting a better look at the workshop. "I don't care how bad the city's rodent problem is. This is serious _overkill_ ," she said to herself. And she wasn't kidding. It will only take a few dozens to handle the job but with this many, it was a lot more than that. And that is why April is heading over to the computer station - to find out more.

Removing herself from the glass, she walks over to the area that she needs to go to. What she doesn't know that as she was walking, a motion detector was set off as she walks right past. From green light to red; beeping silently. Looks like O'Neil is going to be expected by some company…

* * *

 **(In the Sewer, Manhattan NY – 9:27pm)**

The large water pipeline that drove the teens out through the larger tunnel is no longer a threat as it's still pouring out water at a normal speed. Although the steam now is at a bit of a rapid pace. The teens have managed to climb back into the same tunnel after that little interruption. To help them get a bit further into the tunnel, they decided to swing from pipe to pipe that is secure into the concrete wall. Inspecting the damage, this area will be expecting a maintenance worker down here pretty soon. Enough time for the mutants and human to disappear.

Raph was a bit further than his siblings when they all landed on the sidewalk of the tunnel just past the busted pipe. He was still ticked off not only for what the robot did to them, but now that they have lost their only target. Without the _Mouser_ to follow, how are they supposed to find it which would lead them to Stocktronic with no leads?

Raph was the first to stand up as the others were all kneeling down and he was not too happy. "When I get my hands on that metal menace, I'm gonna grind him into little burgers," he vows, pulling off his _shuko spikes_ knowing that he won't need them at the moment and holds them in his fists.

The others are already standing up and taking off their hand-held weapons from their palms. "Easy, Raph. We still gotta keep him in one piece," Don reminded him before he and the others store the spikes away. If for some reason, if it gets damaged or they damaged it, they will never get to Stocktronic.

"What makes you think we'll even find the blender butt?" Mikey wonders. There has to be another way to track a robot. Well, there is. But just before she gets it bearings, Leo spots something else that will help. A lot.

"I think he left us a few clues," he said, pointing to his left. It was the same broken support pipes that the _Mouser_ had chewed through before the Big Wave that the teens had.

Sally comes closer to the noticeable hole and inspects it. The robot may have the strongest jaws ever, but it sure leaves a big trail behind it. And it was a start for the ninjas. All they have to do is go down through this hole and they will be able to catch up to it. She looks back to the boys. "Alright, you guys. Let's go!" She races into the hole.

"Hey! Wait up, Sal! Don't start a brawl without me!" Raph yelled as he was the next one to enter the hole and goes after his sister. The others all followed in pursuit. Sally wanted to go first so she can sense the robot out and let his brothers know where to go. Thus, the hunt for the _Mouser_ resumes.

* * *

 **(Underneath** **Stocktronics, Incorporated,** **Manhattan, NY – 9:28pm)**

April was now at work, clicking away on the keyboard; trying to hack into the system. The automatic claws were moving around the places, but April ignores them as she kept her eyes on the computer screen.

There were so many _Mousers_ that she could count. Only a few would take out a huge number of rats in the city, but not an army. It was for something big. But what?

Still, the files on the _Mousers_ were juts how to operate them. Nothing on their true plan. Maybe if she digs a little deeper, she'll be able to find it.

Other than that, Baxter Stockman has a lot of explaining to do.

"Rat problem, my eye. What are you _really_ up to, Stockman?" she wonders for herself. And it seems she is going to get her answer straight away as she was _not_ expecting company.

" _Now, now, Miss O'Neil_.

April gasps at the sudden voice. She turns to see the devil himself in the lab coat. Baxter Stockman steps out of the open elevator – the same elevator that April took to get here – with his hands behind his back and walks towards her.

Unbeknownst to April, she has set off a motion detector when she came down here. This causes Stockman to come down here in a jiff. He had a sneaky feeling that his new assistant would go behind his back and find out the hard way. April _trusted_ him. And now she's caught – red-handed.

" _That_ would be telling." April takes a few steps back as Stockman comes to a complete stop just only a few meters away from her. He has a sinister look on his face. Why? Well, he was going to show April what he does to people who shouldn't be sticking their noses where they shouldn't be. And what she doesn't know is that behind his back, in his hands, is a small remote. He press a few button before speaking again. "Suffice to say my army of _Mousers_ will make me a very rich and powerful man."

A lone mechanical claw, in control of the doctor, has made its way in front of the glass screen of the computer station – right behind Miss O'Neil!

"But…aren't you already a very rich and powerful man?" April pointed out; unaware of the claw right behind her. Even though she has found out the truth, he has already achieved that part of the plan; even without the help of his _Mousers_. Stockman pressed another button to roll the glass screen down.

Baxter reaches up to fix his glasses. "Ahh, Miss O'Neil, so brilliant," he closes his eyes and shakes his head, "yet so naïve." He opens them up again, still with the menacing look. "I will truly miss working with you."

April was pretty much shocked about this news. Other than the factory that she just found. " _What_? You mean I'm fired?"

That's one way to put it. But the doctor has other plans for his… _former employee_. "In a manner of speaking…" He then presses the main button on his remote. As commanded, the claw from behind come up to the surprised women from behind. April manages to see the claw but she didn't have enough time to get away from it as the claw grabs her in its grasp. It lifts April out of the lab and brings her closer to the ground floor of the factory. Stockman watches his prisoner as he approaches the computer. He was going to make sure that April will be kept quiet – for good.

As she got closer to the ground where a number of inactive _Mousers_ are all lined up, the claw releases her from its grip; shredding her lab coat. She lands just in the middle of the belt with a thumping head. _Next time: try landing on my feet._ Unfortunately, there won't be a next time after what Stockman is going to do to her.

"I'm afraid," April quickly looks up to see the insane doctor near the computer, "I can't let you live, Miss O'Neil," he explains cracks his knuckles, and wiggles his fingers. "You've seen far too much already, and…" he type in a few commands on the keyboard. "Well…" he fixes up his tie, "let's just say I have _trust issues_."

And his way to deal with people who break his trust, are ended with a horrible fate. The _Mousers_ have already been activated, chomping down while letting out their roar as they focus their attention on the only thing that is not made of metal in the room.

In other words; the _Mousers_ have a new prey: _her_.

This could officially be curtains for Miss O'Neil…

* * *

 **(In the Sewer, Manhattan, NY – 9:29pm)**

Just like the hole from the other sewer tunnel not too far, Sally pops her head. She looks left to right, getting a view of their new location. It turns out; the teens have found themselves in a subway tunnel. There were about six tracks that goes in both directions. Cautiously as the only person who has the power to sense things within a mile away, Sally had to check if they is anyone around here.

So far, there is nobody.

Taking a step out of the tunnel, she raised her fist in the air. Getting the all clear, she points two fingers forward. One by one, the Turtles all came out, looking around the area. But it didn't take Sally a few second to spot something else in the picture.

"Found it!" she cried out, pointing to a very familiar but annoying little robot in the distance. It was all the way across the tracks.

Now that he has found his target, Raph was once again in his rage mode as he was the first one to jump off the sidewalk and onto the tracks. Quickly followed by his siblings, the red turtle was just about to grind the little cretin into a bot burger…

"LOOK OUT!" the eldest manages to grab his hothead brother by the shoulder and pulls him away just before a train sped right past the ninjas.

Talk about a close call. If Leo didn't managed to grab his brother the second he step foot on the next tracks, he would have been _turtle roadkill_! Their bandana whips in the air thanks to train. And as the train is gone in the distance, so does the _Mouser_.

Was it run over? No, it wouldn't because it was another track instead. If so, where did it go? The teens were officially gobbed smacked.

"Whoa, robo-Houdini!" Mikey exclaims. They have never seen a robot disappear like that.

" _Wrong_!" Leo points to the back of the cart. "Robo-hitchhiker!" he corrected.

At the back on the same train, was the same robot who manages to clamp onto the handrail of the speeding cart. Sally was absolutely fuming about the _Mouser_ 's latest trick. "That cheeky little…" she muttered, shaking his fists that are right beside her hips.

Mikey tries to chase after the fast train, but it proves to be too fast even for the orange turtle. "We'll never catch him now!"

Well, Raph thinks of another way. "Two can play that game," said Raph who is walking to the edge of the same platform, pulling out his weapons. His siblings all gave him a confusing look. What is he planning now?

Just a few seconds after the first train went; another one was coming this way. As the four other siblings moved away from the tracks to avoid getting run over, the tough guy was not moving an inch. Why isn't he moving away from the tracks when the on-coming train is coming this way that could run him over?

The train was coming closer. And Raph was moving closer to it with his Sais in his hand. Once the train got to them, Raph runs up, takes a giant leap onto the roof of the moving cart and stab his Sais into the roof, to make sure that he would fall off.

The others could not believe what they just witness! Anyone would be insane to do a stunt like that.

"What a maniac!" Leo cried out. He knew his brother was crazy, but not that crazy.

Don gives a nod. "Yeah…" he then waves his hand in the air. "Wait for us!" he yelled out for his big brother. One by one. They all ran up to the same moving train, and grabbed onto the handrails and sides with their dear lives. Although it was a dangerous move to do, but at least it will help them get to the robot quicker.

And it did. It was only a few second on the ride as the robot decides to ditch the ride. It rolls itself off the train and continues on it path. It comes up to the wall and start munching away; creating another giant hole.

During his ride, Raph manages to spot the lone robot as it went through its recent created masterpiece. "There's our stop!" Raph yells out loud for his siblings to hear him. He pulls out his Sais from the roof and jumps off the moving train. His sibling all managed to do the same thing and finally catches up with him.

They were pretty shock of what their brother. But right now, they need to catch up to the robot. They all followed the robot through yet another hole that was recent made by the _Mouser_ itself.

* * *

 **(Underneath** **Stocktronics, Incorporated,** **Manhattan, NY – 9:29pm)**

April was not exactly having the time of her life. And what she means is that she is surrounded by hundreds of _Mousers_ ready to shred you to bits until there is nothing left. The activate killer-robots are all chomping down on their jaws with the young defenceless women in their tracks.

April looks around to see if there is a way out. So far, no dice. With no fighting skills, how was she going to get herself out of this mess? But she is smart. And she will find a way. She manages to look to her left. In a container was a fire extinguisher. Every workplace has a number of them all over the company, just in case there is a fire. Maybe April can use this to help her escape.

She goes over to grab it out of the case and aims the nozzle at the nearest _Mouser_ who approaches her. April then takes a step back with the nozzle still in her grasp. "Keep back!" She warned at the steel-munching monster. It simply tilts its head to the side. "I know how to use this?"

The _Mouser_ completely ignores her and lunges at her, screaming. But April manages to stand her ground and clamp down on the switch. She then sprays the carbon dioxide at it. Smoke begins to cloak the area around her. But did her attack work?

The fog then disappears, revealing the same _Mouser_ , along with a lot more behind it. Guess the substance was unaffected against a high-tech robot. It charges itself again at April; screeching.

The young woman was now starting to panic. What will she do now? But in a split second, she slams the fire extinguisher down on the _Mouser_ 's head; completely destroying the robot. Sparks were flying out of the damaged but dead robot.

"Hah!" she laughed, putting her temporarily weapon over her shoulder. The _Mousers_ here may have dangerous jaws and smart but their armour is not durable. But that was with only one. And there are a lot more of them. They all charged towards April; ready to strike. But she is more than ready now that she has her weapon. She decided to whack the next robot away but unfortunately, the robot was too smart as it grabs hold of the bottom of the canister with its jaws. It then bits the end of it; thus releasing the continence inside but made a little explosion that destroyed the _Mouser_.

The small blast causes the fog to grow until it has concealed the entire ground floor of the factory. April manages to run a bit further away from the fog. As it was coming up close, she runs on the diagonal strip of the belt and runs all the way to her next target: the emergency exit.

Still in the Main Computer with a menacing smile on his face, the doctor could only stand there and watch the scene from below. He is not at all worried about. He had a feeling that April would try escape. And his _Mousers_ will hunt her down and finish the job. April jumps off the strips and lands in front of the exit.

"You can run, Miss O'Neil," Baxter's voice on the speakers' echoes through the place, "but you cannot hide from my _Mousers_." In the fog, April looks back for a second before looking to her right to see the emergency level. She pulls it down; opening the door. She looks behind to make sure that the _Mousers_ are not following her. She then walks out through the door. On the outside, the door slides up; letting all the smoke out.

As she walks out of her death trap, April could hardly see through the smoke as it is so thick. _Oh, where am I now?_ She takes a few steps forward and falls into a wet puddle. The fog manages to be lifted up to reveal her new location. She was in the sewer. Well, it makes perfect sense since it was an underground lab.

She was disgusted by the sliming water. But this was no time to gross out. Especially when you are being chased by a mob of killer robots! Right now, she needs to get out of here.

She stands up; ignoring her pants getting all soaked, and runs off down the sewer tunnel as fast as she can. All she has to do was find an exit out of the sewers and she is home-free. But who knows if Stockman will hunt her on the surface. She then comes across an intersection. With a few more tunnels and unfamiliar to the sewers, April was now in panic mode. She is in need of a desperate exit route. But with five tunnels in front of her, which one will she choose?

The fog was also starting to fill up the room. "Which way out? Which way out?" she asked herself, while looking at the other tunnels. She has to pick one or else the _Mousers_ will catch up to her. She does a 360 before doing a massive sprint into the tunnel behind her, hoping to find the exit before she is finished.

Coming through the emergency exit, the _Mousers_ are ready to hunt their prey…

* * *

 **(In another part of the Sewer, Manhattan NY – 9:30pm)**

The lone _Mouser_ was roaming in one section of a new part of the sewers. It keeps on walking its path as five teenagers enter the sewer system. They enter from a freshly created tunnel into a built tunnel. As they exit out of the long passageway, they stop to look around. They all managed to see the same robot that they were chasing for a while now, just walking across the stream. Just when they were about resume the chase, another _Mouser_ appears out of nowhere right in front of them. This could be trouble, since they were only following one – _not two_.

"Whoa!" Mikey speaks before looking back at his siblings and pointing to the new robot. "Who invited him?"

No-one really had the time to answer because their new friend looks over to them and was about was ready to attack. It lets out a mechanic screech; ready to chomp down on the turtle.

"I got it!" Raph was quickly than the eye, pulling out a shuriken and threw at the _Mouser_ 's head. When made contact, it slices vertical through the head. It falls down on its side; defeated. That attack was too easy. Raph gives Mikey a _high-three_ to each other. But their victory was cut a little short, because the damaged robot – just got back up. The teenage ninjas were now shocked at this new discovery. It was taken down but came back up again.

Leo looks over to another section to see another problem. "This is not good, guys." And he wasn't talking about the down-but-not-out _Mouser_ who lets out a screech. There was something else heading their way. Everyone gets into position.

"Neither is that!" Don points to the trouble. An army of _Mousers_ were coming up the flight of stairs as they approach the new targets. "These chrome domes are a lot tougher than the last batch." And they are. But hopefully, are easy to be taken out.

The damaged robot lets out another screech as the teens are now back-to-back with each other and have all pulled out their weapons.

"Yeah, and there's a lot more of 'em, too," Raph added. Now completely surrounded by them, something tells them that it is going to be one _shell_ of a fight as the _Mousers_ continue to chomp up and down. "Great, just great…"

Still surrounded by their foes, the teens are all ready for combat. They are just either waiting for the _Mousers_ to make the first move or them. Not waiting any longer, the ninjas all let out a battle cry each and spring into action. Raph does a downward stab in the head. Mikey whacks a few more than he can count. Leo and Sally slashed up like there is no tomorrow. And Don did his best as he stabs his Bo-Staff into one's head and pole vaults over a few more. He manages to hit one whilst in the air, before landing and whacks two more across the room.

Two more approached Raph to do their bidding, but the red ninja sure did his work by doing a flip, takes down one _Mouser_ in the air and stomps on the other one.

Mikey was doing his fair share as he wraps one robot around its neck with his nunchaku and slams it to the ground. A few more advance him as Mikey whacks one away into next week and prepare to do the same with the next one.

After he dealt with his number, Don, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel amazed about their latest upgrade on their opponent. It is a lot more complex than the last one. "These _Mousers_ are incredible!" he pointed out. "The servos mechanics! The circuitry! The articulation…!"

Raph is stabbing a few more downwards as he was near his brainiac brother. He can't take another word of Don's techno babble. "Jeez, Donnie, why don't you just marry one already?" he sarcastically replies before stabbing another attacker.

Pieces of metal were flying all around the area as the fight continues onwards. So far, the ninjas are winning this fight, but there still a lot more _Mousers_ to go.

As two turtles were doing their fair share, Leo, Sally and Mikey have taken higher grounds. They were up a platform, back-to-back, as they are having no trouble separating the _Mousers_ ' head from their tiny bodies as they are coming from the stairs.

Sally has stabbed her Kodachi into one if their heads and chops another down. She was getting frustrated now with so many _Mousers_. They dealt with a few when they felt met them and now, they have to deal with a whole lot more. Plus, she was getting a bit tired. "I can pretty much do this all day!" she muttered as she swings her sword around in a circle and does a downward stab on a _Mouser_ 's head; destroying it.

Leo manages to slice one away, causing it to crash when it hit the ground. "Guys, the only way to stop them is to slice their heads off!" he orders. But since there were only two ninjas who have swords (plus another with the Sai), the others who don't have bladed weapons were pretty much annoyed.

Mikey was near his Sword Siblings when he heard his big brother. "Well, ain't that great news…for the turtles and human with the blades," he sarcastically replies as he whacks one down to the ground. At least Raph has a plan to speed up the process.

"Drive 'em this way!" he calls out as two _Mousers_ grabbed onto his Sais. "We'll slice and dice!" Using this to his advantage, he throws the robots all the way to the second floor where his other siblings are as Leo and Sally both slices them up in mid-air.

The five ninjas all gathered together at the top of the stairs. They are doing well so far. But the battle is not over yet. Only a few more left and the teenagers can get back to their search. If they can find the certain _Mouser_ that they were following.

The last batch all climb the stairs, advancing the warriors who have the sweat and bruise from their bout.

Donatello whacks a few more away. Michelangelo takes another wallop to the heads again. Raphael stabs a few more in the metal heads. And Leonardo & Salvadora were both doing a nice job slicing the robots clean until they were all bits and pieces.

This all went on until…the _last Mouser_ hits the ground. _Defeated and destroyed_.

The teens, still armed with their weapon, are still surrounded by _Mousers_. The only problem is that before they were biting, standing up straight, and focusing on their targets. Now, they are mountains of scrap metal. All except for one…

"Great job, guys," Don said, after seeing the lone _Mouser_ , it could be the same robot that they have been chasing or it is a different one. If it was destroyed along with the army, they'll have to get another one. "Just make sure we leave one—" Unfortunately still full of rage, Raphael jumps up and drove his Sais into the last remaining _Mouser_. As the other all gathered around Raph, he then angrily stomps on it, repeatedly with Don looking on is disbelief. "—intact…"

Leo was too in disbelief as he put his swords away. "So much for tracing them back to the source," he said while Don places his hand on his shaking head. And he's right. With no active _Mouser_ around the area, how are the teens supposed to get to Stocktronic now? Feeling rather angry at her hothead brother for what he has done, Sally puts her Kodachis away and slaps her brother upside the head.

"OW!" he yelped, causing him to stop stomping on the robot. Rubbing his head, he glares at his sister whom crossed her arms over.

"So, _genius_ , what are we going to do now?" she sarcastically asked. _Tough guy_ _better have a back-up or so help me, I'l—_

 _HELP!_

Sally peaks up when she heard a scream. She looks around.

"Did…did you guys heard that?" she asked.

The Turtles all looked at her. Mikey puts his weapons away. "Other than the robots sizzlin',…" he then shakes his head. "…no."

The problem is that they didn't hear anything. Only Sally heard it. Was it…all in her mind again?

It was just like what happened back at their old home. Sally was in pain because an unknown force hurt her mind and gave out a loud screech. But this time, there was no strike to the head (well, _inside_ the head) and it sounded like a women screamed. At least she is not in pain this time. It must mean that she was pretty much used to it or the pain has died down.

She was still looking around, until she stops turning and looks over to her left. In her direction was a large tunnel. It wasn't the same tunnel that they went through. It was all the way over on the other side. _Maybe through there…_

Leo walks up his best friend. "What is it, Sal? Do you sense something?"

Before she can say anything, Sally does a massive dash towards the tunnel. The boys couldn't help but be surprise by her actions.

Raph barks at her. "Yo, Sal! What's up wi—"

Salavadora stops running and turns to face her brothers. "There's someone down here and she is in trouble. And it is because those _Mousers_!" she answered. Guess she _did_ sense something.

The guys were actually taken back by this answer. Never in their lives that they have seen Sally's powers improving. And in the years that she had them, she was never wrong about anything. Sally waves her hand in gesture. "C'mon! We gotta help her!" and without a second, she disappears into the dark tunnel.

So, there's someone down here and the _Mousers_ were giving this person a hard time? Looks like the teens are not the only ones. Not wanting to waste time with questions, the boys decided to follow her into the tunnel as she leads them to the source.

Guess they'll have to find out more about her powers sooner or later. But right now (if what Sally said is true), that lady in the sewers, needs their help.

* * *

 **(In another part of the Sewer, Manhattan NY – 9:33pm)**

And boy, does she need it.

She been, what, running for a few minutes and she completely has no idea where to go. The tunnels down here are just like a maze! No matter what large pipe she goes through, she'll end up in a dead-end or the same tunnel from before. She was running out of time. She doesn't know when those _Mousers_ will find her.

She has just come back into the intersection after a run-in with a dead-end and through yet another tunnel. She trips over something that she didn't have time to check because she was being hunted down. She has got her footing and keeps on running.

She looks over her shoulder and sees no _Mousers_ on her tail. Good! She has lost them. But for how long?

For about a few seconds.

She was still running and still looking behind. But once she turns her head to look forward…she lets out a scream.

 _Oh no!_

A few more _Mousers_ from before are right in front of her; chomping their jaws at the terrified women as they approach her. April tries to take off in the other direction. But as soon she made a meter in her run, a few more _Mousers_ are blocking her path.

As one set of the robots from one side got closer, April takes a few steps back. She looks behind to see the first few still coming up behind her. She was frightened. She was trapped. Well, kind of.

To her luck, she was standing in front of a tunnel. So, she wasn't completely doomed. She still has a chance! The robots all screeched at her before she heads down into the tunnel with the five _Mousers_ in tow.

She keeps on running when again, she trip on something in the shallow water, but she falls to the ground this time.

Now completely wet from her fall, April doesn't have time to get a towel and dry herself off. She lifts herself and sits up right to see the five _Mousers_ closing in on her. With fear in her eyes and move slowly backwards, she keeps her eyes on the robot menaces but her back makes contact with something.

April darted her eyes behind to see that she has found herself in a close-off tunnel with planks of wood with a smaller tunnel already hammered into the concrete. It was blocking off the only pass that she needed to go through. It was a dead-end!

The young escapee then tries with all her might as she grabs hold of one of the planks. So far, they were not budging. Not even a little. She stops pulling the wood, looks in front of her and lets out a cry. The _Mousers_ were getting closer and closer.

 _This is it._ This is curtains for April.

The young women who had high hopes to make it as a scientist, who has just got a job, who worked with one of the greatest scientist of all time, who just found out that her boss is a psycho, who was fired from the same psycho, who was now being chased by the robots that the same psycho sent for and was going to be killed by them - all in one day.

And looks like there is no-one who will come to her rescue. She'll never get to see her family, her friends, and anyone who knows her. No-one will even know what has happen to her. Helpless and now terrified, April continues to start at jaw-munching metal of mass destruction closing in on her.

Closes her eyes and shielding with her hand, she lets out a blood-curling scream; just waiting for the pain to happen.

But it didn't happen.

The _Mouser_ in front of was hit away by a long stick. The other ones were stab by a Sai, followed by a whack from a Nunchaku and the last two were slashed in mid-air by two different swords.

The young woman was expecting to be ripped to shred by their jaws. But she had her eyes closed and her hands covering her face; afraid to witness her demise. So…why hasn't it happened yet? She opens them up to see all five _Mousers_ , all smashed up, sliced off and scattered. They were nothing more than scrap metal and their circuit crackling.

But the only thing left standing is five figures that are cloaked in the shadows from the women point of view. What April could make out was four large figures with bulky bodies and all at the same height while the fifth member is a lot skinner but was a bit shorter than them.

And they all had different types of weapons in their hands as they put them away. They all then approach her who was now gasping with relief. She was saved at the last second. Once she gets a look of them, she would be eternally grateful - whoever they are.

She gives her saviours a weary smile. "Oh. Oh, thank you. Thank you so much." The five figures were now standing in front of her. She was going to get quite a shock to see her _saviours_ ' faces once they are in the light. "You saved my-my—"

"Hey." One of them, apparently, leans forward with a goofy smile on his green face with an orange bandana. "How you doin'?" the stranger ask her.

Unfortunately, that innocent question that he asked to the young women was enough to cause her to faint. The strange green creature carefully picks up the unconscious stranger in a bridal style and turned to face the others.

Other than their sister, they were pretty surprised to see a human, who isn't a _Purple Dragon_ , or any of those black ninjas that they came across. She was different. And maybe, just like the human that the smallest one met. She has already interacted with a couple of humans before and she hopes for more people like them. Once she wakes up, she'll find out.

As for the turtle, he has one important question to ask to them.

"Hey…so…can I keep her?"

* * *

 **We have finally introduce April and Stockman. And April has FINALLY met the Turtles and Sally (well, not officially). But some questions lies ahead: Can she be trusted? If so, can she help them stop Dr. Stockman and his crazy** _ **Mousers**_ **? Guess we'll find out next time on:**

 **The Saint's Hope: Attack of the Mousers**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _ **HEEEYYYY**_ **! Finally got it on time again! Hey everybody, what's up?**

 **Well for me, School and Work is back in session for all of us. Except for me… I still have a job but I'm currently not working at the moment. In the meantime, I will be still looking for a job. Hopefully, something in Theatre or Hospitality. Love to work in those areas.**

 **I also went to a dance competition where my school complete. I won't say which dance school I go to (keeping my life on the low down) and I won't say which competition it is. Other than that, it was a blast!**

 **Like I said: this story will be uploaded on every Monday at 10:00pm Eastern Standard Time or EST. And I have a few more stories like:**

 **Bring on the BOOM! – A** _ **Sonic Boom**_ **FanFic – uploaded on Tuesday at 10:00pm EST** **(** **maybe weekly or fortnight but depends on my schedule that I have)**

 **The Legend of Korra and Aurra – A** _ **Legend of Korra**_ **FanFic – upload on Fridays at 10:00pm EST (** **maybe weekly or fortnight but depends on my schedule that I have)**

 **The Missing Jasmine – An** _ **Avatar: The Last Airbender**_ **FanFic – upload on Friday at 10:00pm EST (** **maybe weekly or fortnight but depends on my schedule that I have)**

 **So, that is what I have at the moment, plus the titles, and they are working in progress as we speak.**

 **Also, I will be working on the sequel to my** _ **Kung Fu Hedgehog**_ **. Just need a villain for the story. Plus, after seeing** _ **Kung Fu Panda 3**_ **, it kinda makes my original idea for the second to change a little. And I also need a villain for the third one. Any suggestions?**

 **As for my other** _ **Sonic the Hedgehog**_ **,…..MAN! I almost forgot about them. It has been hard to come up with stories in that. But I promise you that I will get to the bottom of it if it is the last thing I do.**

 **Plus, with Supernova coming up this weekend in Melbourne, I might be able to go. That would also mean that I won't have enough time to get the next one finished in time. Sorry!**

 **Anyway, don't forget to add me or the story to favourites, follow me, review, PM me or ANYTHING! Love to hear my fans – both old and new. Sayonara!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	5. Attack of the Mousers

**The Saint's Hope**

 **Chapter 5 – Attack of the Mousers**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer:** Hey guys! Sorry about what happened the last two weeks! It's like I said in my last chapter: _I was at Supernova so I won't be able to finish or upload the next chapter_. Plus, I was busy for the other week and I didn't have time to finish this chapter. So, apologises. Well, with that event (and the extra week for no reason) out of the way, I can resume the story.

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To erica phoenix 16**

 _I like how you're developing Sally's powers and I was invested in April's introduction._

 _Also, I was wondering will Sally have an encounter with Hun, recognize the foot tattoo on his arm and ask what happened to her mother just like Po did in Kung Fu Panda 2?_

 _Keep it up. :)_

 _ **Yeah. I wanna take it nice and slow when it comes to her powers.**_

 _ **Hmm…now you mention it…I did NOT think of that! Man! I forgot he had the tattoo and I forgot he was connected with Sally in the previous story. Thanks for saying that! That is why I'm fixing the story up and changing it. So, if she sees the tat, she will have a headache or pain to the head like with the robots and the ninjas, or who knows what will happen when that chapter comes.**_

 _ **And yes! Yes, I will! :)**_

* * *

 **To Alina (Guest)**

 _Love your story. Keep it up._

 _Are we gonna find out who Sally's love interest is?_

 _Also are we gonna find out who her father is?_

 _ **Thanks! No worries.**_

 _ **To answer your questions, yes &….yes, you will…in due time. I don't want to spoil anything yet! You'll have to wait and see!**_

* * *

And thanks for _**RaisingHeartExelion**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

With the important stuff out of the way, on with the third episode!

* * *

 **(Manhattan, NY – Flashback moment)**

A lot of things have happened in the past few days for our five heroes.

If you guys have read the story, well done. If you haven't, shame on you. _Just kidding!_

But seriously, if you are intrigue of this story, the teens think it would be a good idea to get the readers up to speed. Like what it said before, a lot has happened in the past few days than it has in years for them. First it was a young girl's birthday—

Hang on, maybe it would be better if the orange turtle decided to take charge of things and gives the readers an update of what has to him and his family.

 _ **A very wise frog once said, "It's not easy being green," but believe me, he didn't know the half of it.**_

Yes, it wasn't easy being green for the four of them. Everyone knows who this certain wise frog is and he would not be expecting to be in situations like this one.

And the orange turtle wasn't kidding.

Being surrounded by these strange ninjas on the first night that they came up to the surface for the first time as a group. The human already had her fun on her first day, but this was nothing compare to this. At least only a little fighting only happened on her birthday.

Well, this happened _after_ her birthday. The youngest turtle continue onwards to the earlier events, to when they were attacked by these strange robots…

 _ **In the past 48 hours, my brothers, my sister and I have been attacked by killer robots…,**_

Later, found out named _Mousers_ – small yet tough robots that can chew through any material that stands in its tiny way. They gave a ninjas a bit of trouble which cause another problem.

… _ **had our home caved in on us…,**_

Which caused them to be separated from Master Splinter – their rat father – from the cave-in. This caused them to head for the surface where they meet up with some…unusual company, by the names of _Purple Dragons_ and these strange black ninjas. Once the teens come face-to-face with both of them, the youngest fighters of the battle had put their skills to good uses.

… _ **and had a serious butt-kicking ninja battle with some deadly ninja assassins.**_

And thugs as well. The teenage ninjas did manage to put up with a good fight, but once they have got into the second round, they were almost wiped out. Realising that they were outnumbered, they did the one thing to do in a situation like this before they all got hammered.

 _ **We made a shell-raising escape in an armoured car…,**_

While damaging the sides of the truck, trashcans and building along the way back home and almost giving the teens' major car sicknesses. And by the skin of their noses (and shells) thanks to Mikey's older brother first attempts of driving a car.

… _ **found a new place to live…**_

"This is beyond awesome!" Mikey awed as he and his siblings all stepped into their new home. But the excitements and action doesn't stop there. This all happens for them on the next night…

… _ **and were attacked by even more killer robots.**_

The five ninjas were in another part of the sewers; battling off the same robots that trashed their home. The reason for them to be there was they were following one back to its owner – _Baxter_ _Stockman_.

The famous scientist had his reason to the world to clean up the rat problem in the Big Apple. But the teens think otherwise. But they were not the only ones who have a problem with the munching robots.

In another part of the sewers, not too far from them, was a young women. A _human_. She was being hunted down by these _Mousers_. Why? That's what the teens will find out. She was now screaming for her life.

 _ **Oh! And we also managed to perform our very first ninja rescue.**_

The teens all managed to take down the robots with ease and saved the petrified damsel in distress.

 _ **This is the closest any of us have ever been to another human being…,**_

All excepts for the human of the ninja family. She had encountered the first humans in her life on her birthday. And it looks like she had her wish come true of meeting more humans in the future.

The orange turtle leans forward into the light. "How ya doin'?" he innocently asked the young lady. But an innocent question asked by a green humanoid turtle with an orange bandana and ninja weapons, cause the second human in the room to faint. The turtle himself walks over to her and picks her up in a bridal style. He turns to face his siblings.

… _ **and it raises one very big question.**_

" _Can we keep her_?"

And everyone knows what the answer is going to be…

* * *

 **(In the Lair, Manhattan NY – 6:54am)**

"Has she moved at all?"

The blue turtle was the first to say something to his best friend whom is sitting on the arm-chair in the living room of their home. In his grasp is a nice cup of steaming tea. The young girl takes it out of his grip and takes the first sip of the peppermint tea. As of last night, they brought home one of the most amazing discoveries that the mutants have only ever experience just once.

 _A human_.

The thing is the mutants ninjas have already been used to having a human around them for years now. The same human who is their sister, is sitting in that arm-chair. The turtle had just appeared from his room just a few minutes ago to see that their guest hasn't moved since she was brought here. And the young kunoichi has not moved from her post since the others went to bed for a while. Now, it has been a few minutes since the sun have risen; bringing a new day.

"Nothing yet," she responded; unwrapping herself from her blanket. She stands up from her seat, gives the cup back to her brother and begins to fold-up the cotton sheet. Salvadora offered to take up the watch throughout the whole night to make sure that their… _guest_ is not spooked or anything at all. Which would explains the bags under her eyes since she did not get any sleep at all. Then again, this is the city that never sleeps. Plus, she didn't want the women to freak-out when she gets a good view of the Turtles or the rat. And it was a good idea for her to talk to the new human, rather than let the others do the talking.

 _Speaking of the rat_ …

Sally turns to Leo. "So, I'm guessing Master Splinter wasn't too happy about our surprise that we brought home last night?"

Leo passes the cup back to her before crossing his arms over. "At first, but he seems okay with the situation once I managed to explain to him carefully."

Raph also appeared on the scene. "So, I'm guessing the newly-formed bruise on your head was not caused from Sensei, right?"

From her view, Sally could actually see the small patch of a purple bump forming above the turtle's eye. Leo embarrassedly covers his sore head as she lets out a little snigger. The red turtle had just witness the little moment when Leo explains their little _adventure_ outside the Lair to their father which Sally didn't have the chance to see it. She was busy fixing up the make-shift bed for the lady during that time.

By then, Don and Mikey have also woken up from their sleep and joined their siblings in the living room. Moving from the seat to the other side of the couch, Sally sits down on the furniture and takes a good look at the women. She was sleeping peacefully at the moment rather than frighten like she was when she was attacked by the metal monsters that the teens had no trouble dealing with them. But more importantly, she was not just some lady. She looked very familiar and the other human in the room knows who she is.

"Guys…I think this is her. April…O'Neil, I think." She looks back at the boys. "On the news."

The boys all looked at the women on the couch. Mikey was the first one to speak up. "Wait, she's a news reporter?"

"NO!" she snaps at him before calming down. "From that news report on those _Mousers_. Stockman said she was his lab assistant."

And she was right. The guys do remember watching the news yesterday. It was the same lady with the same red hair with the same clothing minus the lab coat who is with Baxter Stockman and the _Mousers_. She too was helping him testing him out the robots in the demo. But there was something missing from all this.

Mikey rub his chin. "So, if she works for him, why was she just about to be robo-chow?"

Don looks to his brother. "Maybe once she wakes up, maybe she can—"

Sally whips her head around to face the boys. "Guys!" she whispers to them. Her voice caused the guys to stop talk and all looked at their sister. "She's waking up!"

They all gathered around the women who moved her head. She lets out a morning sign as she opens her eyes; rising up from her sleepy state. Once she has got a good look at her surrounds and her saviours, she was in for a shock. At least, they will be a human with them and that is why Sally is here.

"Oh, man, what a dream. _Turtles fighting robots_?" she said the first thing when she woke up from what seems to be a nice sleep. Sally raised an eyebrow. _She thinks what happen last night was a dream? Oh man! She is in for a surprise!_

The woman sits herself from the comfort of the pillow by pushing her left arm while looking down. "Did I fall asleep watching TV again?" she mutters to herself. The next thing she is going to see is what she is not going to believe. "That was the... _"_ No longer sleepy, it only took a split second to see _four actual turtles_ all staring and standing in front of her. _"…weirdest…thing…I've…ever…SINCE?!_ "

From her right to the left, she sees a blue and purple bandana turtles looking at her, the red one was in the background with his arm crossed over, and an orange one standing close to her; smirking at her, then followed by a wink while clicking his tongue. Not only his sister, he too was excited to meet their _human_ guest. Although right now, she doesn't seems really excited at all.

After seeing who or what was in front of her, her memories were now starting to flood back into her mind. That is when she now realized. It wasn't a dream. It really happened – all last night! She was attacked by _Mousers_ , thanks to her boss, after she found out what happened (still doesn't know why). They were about to rip her to pieces in the smelling sewers. And then, she was saved at the last minute by…

She was now starting to panic. _Maybe this_ _ **is**_ _a dream! Or…I'm dead…_ She then looks around, taking her eyes off her so-captures, to see herself in a different place. Instead of a blocked-off tunnel, she finds herself what appears to be a huge cavern; filled with modern-day furniture, fire escapes and ropes hanging from the ceiling. _Or maybe…I'm on a game show…or I'm…capture…or_ …

Knowing that her mind is overloading with questions and she wasn't calm at the moment, Sally decided to step in and help the stranger. After all, she was in the same situation like this one before.

She moves a bit closer. " _Hello_?"

April whips her head around to the source and sees on the end of the couch appears to be a peach-skinned teenage girl with brunette hair and hazel eyes with a smile on her face. The young woman lets out a comforted sign. There was another human – in her presence. _Oh, thank goodness! An actual human._ Guess there is no reason to panic just yet.

"Oh! Hello there!" she said. _Good, she calmed down a bit_.

Sally then presses on. "Um…, its-s okay, miss, you got nothing to b—"

But the jolly turtle himself comes forward; thought he can give it a go. "Hi!"

She faces the orange turtle that made her faint from before. Her expression quickly changes from calm to shock. Ok. Now, she can panic!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Mikey lets out his trademark girly scream that he is known for. Sally covered her ears. She wasn't very lucky to be near the turtle who can scream like an eight year-old. The young kunochi glares at her younger brother for butting in. She was about to strangle him for that.

The young turtle then jumps back a bit to take a second to get his breath back. He too was scared but not as scared as their guest. "Please don't do that," he begged; shaking his hands out in front in defence. He then places his right hand on his chest where his heart is with the left one still out in front. "I almost jumped out of my shell."

With him saying "hi" and "shell" and look like a turtle does not help calm the lady in this situation like this. Then again, they NEVER had any guest come over to both of their homes in their entire lives. So, this was a first.

She was definitely having a panic attack. Never in her life that she has encountered an animal that is known to walk on four legs rather than two like a human that she is. She was now capture (or dead), and held against her will. Now, she has her attention on the turtle's hand – the one who scared her.

"It…has…three…FINGERS!" she squeaked. She tries to moves away from the green creatures as she can but she didn't move much when her backside meets the corner of her make-shift bed. She grabs the pillow that she has been resting on and pulls it over her head. "I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep…" _So much for first impression_.

"This isn't going very well," Don speak up to his siblings. The lady was still mumbles the same words over and over again.

Disappointed that his approach didn't work, Mikey turns to his brothers. "Hey, come on. I thought we got this whole ' _Talking to Human_ ' thing figured out with Sal here," he said. And they thought talking to human would be simple at first but no, it didn't. Guess it was time for the other human to jump in and fix up the mistake.

Although she would be mad at her little brother for scaring the wits out of the poor human lady, Sally will deal with the turtle later. Right now, they have a matter at hand.

"I'm asleep. I'm asleep…" April feels a tap on her shoulders. She removes the pillow from her head and looks again to her right. It was the same human that she talk to before she was freaked out by Mikey. The same girl is smiling with a calm aura with it. It feels like she can trust this young teenager.

April carefully places the pillow on her side. "Y-you're n-not a t-turtle…, are you?" she shakily asked. All it took was a simply shake from Sally before April grabs the kunoichi by the shoulders. The teen was taken surprised by this action.

"Oh! Thank goodness! Please, you got to help me!" April frantically looks around the area and points to the four turtles in the room. "Who are they? And are we both dreaming?" April is now grabbing the only human in her presence, tightly. "Please, tell me this is a dream!"

Sally takes a deep breath. What she is going to say, will not help the women at the moment. "Ok, uh…, one: these guys," she points to them, "– these _turtles_ – are my family." April faces them and back to Sally. _Tell me she's crazy? Or am I going crazy?_

"And two: this ain't a dream, sister." Sally finished, hoping this little piece of information will be cleared to her.

April's eyes were wide as the biggest plate she has ever seen. If this girl says to her that she is not dreaming, then she is not dreaming. Maybe…maybe she is lying. And maybe…she is being capture or something. Or she is dead too?

She quickly grabs the pillow and use it cover her face; blacking her visual out. "I'm _SO_ asleep." and then, she resumes her usual mumbling from before.

Disappointed, Sally could only bow her head. "Oh, brother…" She did so well with the other human. But now, she just made it worse. Just a few days ago, she has met other humans and they were just fine. The only differences is that they have not met her family; face-to-face. Not April. And she is still freaking out.

As she mumbles on, Mikey's eyes began to droop. But he shakes his head and lets out a big yawn. HE was starting to get a bit drowsy. "Man, she's making me sleepy."

Ever they saved her from the _Mousers_ and just when Sally mention that this women was the same women who works for Stockman, Raphael was pretty curious of her. Maybe she knows something about the robots. He decided to take a crack at it. When his brother was about the take the dirt nap, Raph goes over to the frighten human with the pillow covering her face. Sally carefully watches him; just to make sure he doesn't do anything rough or violent. But if he does, he will be getting a major _something_ up his shell.

Raph leans on the couch with his hands on the arm-chair. "Hey, you?" he asked, tapping her on her bare shoulder. As carefully as she can be since she is in a room full of humanoid animals and a human, April removed the pillow from her eyes but not from her head just yet. She sees the other turtle with the red bandana that was standing in the background. He was the only one who hasn't said anything until now.

"What?" she cautiously asked.

The turtle quickly looks over her shoulder to see his human sister, giving him the ' _don't scare her or you'll regret it_ ' look. Guess he doesn't want to get into trouble. At the moment, he just wants some answers. "What do you know about those _Mouser_ robot things?" he asked the lady in a calm tone.

April prudently removes the pillow from her head to her lap. _They are also aware of the Mousers? Guess it doesn't hurt to explain._ "Well…, first I thought they were for cleaning up the city's rat problem…"

Just like Sally thought. Well, more like she wrote something like that in her diary; saying that Stockman might have created them to fix the rat population instead. The others think it was for something else. April then pressed on as faces the others and Raph stands up straight and cross his arms over. "…but then I got suspicious when Dr. Stockman said—" April then stops talking. She then realized something which caused her to place her hand on her chin. "Oh, no. I'm talking to it."

Leo decided to say something. "What?" he asked.

"I'm talking to it—" She looks at the turtle now with the blue bandana. "To you!" She then goes to talk to herself. "Okay, April, you are talking to a giant three-fingered turtle. The only logical explanation is that you're dreaming," she gives a smile and her eyelids sink a bit, "so everything's okay." She becomes a bit relaxed; knowing that it is not real and she has nothing to worry about. She faces the blue turtle again and gives a wave to him. "Hello."

The kunoichi raised an eyebrow. Didn't Sally tell her that she is not dreaming? Guess she is too freaked out of what has happened in her life so far, she wants it all to be a hallucination. Plus, the humans right now don't usually talk like that.

Leo looks at his sister, before he presses on. Sally caught his attention. He has always talked to the only human in the family, so it shouldn't be too hard to talk to another one. And if Mikey and Raph can talk to her, maybe Leo can give it a shot.

Sally shrugs her shoulder and gestures her hand to the woman. He looks over to her. "Hello,…April. How are you…doing?" He can do better. But it was a stranger to start off with.

April continue to play along with the dream of hers that she is in with four imagining turtles. "Oh! I'm…FINE! Everything absolutely great!" She gives out a chuckle before looking to see the other turtles. Everyone was just looking at the woman like she is the weird one and they're not.

The sound of an object making contact with the ground was coming closer. While still thinking that she is sleeping, April turns her attention to the source of the sound. "Oh!" she grips the pillow in her grip a little too hard.

Right now, all she sees is a giant rat with a stick in his grasp coming towards her. Guess everything is not _absolutely great_.

"Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions," the rat known as Master Splinter spoke up before halting in front of her. After his children told them of the situation that they were involved last night, he indeed has some inquiries that he would like to know.

 _Ok! First, the Mousers, then those Turtles, and now, a…a..._

"You're…you're a—"

And for the second time of her life, she fainted. This caused the only conscious human to slap herself on the head. _This is not going so well_. Guess they forgot to tell her or show her that there was another mutant in the house.

Don looks down at his father in front of him and Leo. The eldest could only slap himself in the head with both of his hands. He has got the same thought as Sally going through his head.

"You sure have a way with the ladies, Master Splinter," the Brainiac Turtle joked. Although, he is a bit annoyed now, now that their guest is complete knocked out, thanks to his father. Just when she was getting the hang of four turtles and another human in the room, their rat father just happens to show up.

They all looked at collapsed being. "Now what do we do?" Don wonders. Maybe there is something in the first aid that he finds.

Leo came up with one. "Let's nudge her." _Maybe not, Leo._

Raph has got one. "I'll snap her out of it." _That's not a good idea_

"Raphael, no!" the rat snaps at his son.

Sally was getting a bit tired of this. "Guys, why don't you let me do the talking from now on? It was going really well!"

Raph scoffs and crosses his arms over again. "Yeah, it was until you freak her out with the whole " _turtles are my family"_ bit."

As they were suggesting ways to wake her up or arguing with one and another, Mikey decided to leave the scene. He goes over to his brother's computer station where he has left his MP3 player. He sits on the banana lounge near him. The turtle lets out a groan as he lies down.

"Somebody get me when she wakes up," Mikey commanded. He slides the headphones. He has already dealt enough damage to their guest; does not need to do anymore. He turns on his device as hip hop music is blasting out through his phones. He closes his eyes and nods his head to the beat.

Something tells the family that this is going to be _one long day_ …

* * *

 **(The streets of Manhattan, NY – 9:35am)**

…and a long day it was going to be. Because in a few minutes, things on the surface will start to get chaotic.

The sun is already high in the sky to begin this normal day at the national bank. On the outside, a number of honking was made while on the inside, only the keyboards are clicking and people chatting. At this particular place, everyone in the city all store their money here for safe-keeping. Not just money but some of their belongings like gold bars, priceless gems and expensive jewellery that are a family heritage or are worth stealing by crooks.

And they are all stored in a large vault with a shut-tight metal door that the only way to get inside is to crack the secure electronic lock. And the manager of the bank is the only one who can gain entry.

A customer walks up to an available window and makes a deposit with one of the servers. Just when she was about to make the amount—

 _CLANK! CLANK!_

Everyone stops what they doing. They all wipe their heads around before looking towards the source of the strange noise.

It sounded like…giant footsteps…and it was coming from the vault! But could it be?

Inside the vault, the area was pitch-black, so nobody could see anything. But it does make a crack that is forming in the centre…of the floor.

As the crack begins to grow, the place starts shake like a small tremor. And everyone in the building is starting to be terrified by this event as they are right in the middle of it.

"W-what is that?" cried out one of the customers. But rather than find out what the cause it, they all run and try to escape the building, while screaming for their lives.

"Earthquake!" cried out another one; while running to safety.

Back inside the vault, the portion of the floor with the growing crack began to crumble. Pieces of the floor begin to raise an—

BOOM!

Debris and dust were everywhere as I filled up the room. Besides being pitch-black, no-one can still see through the dust cloud. Only a number of lights in the shape of a square were moving around in the smoke. Each light is sitting on top of metal head that are walking on two legs.

It is the _Mousers_!

And they have strike in the heart of the Bank!

One-by-one, they have crawled out of the hole. Anyone would have trouble seeing through the smog but the robots here have no trouble seeing where they are going. With one phase down, they moved onto the next phase of the plan.

Back inside the building, through the security cameras, you can only see are the lights through the smoke and nothing more. That's what the manager is seeing at the moment. He could not believe his eyes.

Since the tremor started, he has risen out of his seat to get a better look at the screen. A few locals were screaming and rushing past the desk as they head for the exit. But the manager did not look up as his eyes are glued to the monitors.

"What in the world…" he asked to himself, scratches his head in confusion. He continues to ignore the screams as he looks at the three monitors on his desk. The first screen showed the same light-filled smoke, the second screen has a slight view on the invaders but the smoke was covering it. And the third one…

Well, the third one has a good view of the _robber_ in the thick fog. But the _robber_ itself chops down on the camera before he could hit the record button. Luckily, he has contact the police right away. And they should be in a matter of minutes.

After digging to the destination, the _Mousers_ are now helping themselves tearing out the boxes from the walls that are filled with cash, gold, gems, or anything that they can get their _jaws_ on it. One particular use its mouth to rip the closed container and gobbles up the stash…

* * *

 **(Underneath** **Stocktronics, Incorporated,** **Manhattan, NY – 9:36am)**

…and the one who is behind the attack is watching the entire scene through his monitors. Before the attack, he managed to hack into the bank's security systems and gave him the all clear to enter the building – undetected.

Pressing a button on his control desk, he gives bit of a snicker as he continues to watch his success. "These security measures are pitiful – an insult," he mocked at the bank's poor level of technology before clasping his hands together. "Nothing can stand in the way of my consummate genius."

He continues to watch his creations as they continue with their _stealing spree_.

* * *

 **(The National Bank, Manhattan, NY – 9:35am)**

The alarm bells were ringing all over the place. Chaos was still befalling at the bank, but the police have managed to arrive on the scene. Two police cars have pulled up in front of the building. Only two policeman steps out of their cars and approach the place and they were no other than Officer Sarge and Officer Frank. They approach the revolving doors but didn't go through just yet as a number of panicking civilians, screaming at the top of their lungs, all escape through the doors.

"Help! Help!"

"Out of my way!"

After they have left in terror and was given the _all_ _clear_ , Frank pushes the door the other way so he and his partner can get through. Once they have set foot into the bank, they both looked around to see the danger. So far, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

No people wearing black mask over their heads, one with a bag and the other with a gun in his hand. So, where was the fire in the miss?

The petrified manager approaches them. "This way, please!" he said, pointing in the direction of the main location. "Something's happening in the vault!"

The only people left in the bank all quickly raced to the large metal door where all came to a halt. The manager did his magic as he types in the code on the lock. He just hopes that they were not too late.

As soon he enters the code in, the alarms were turned off. And once the vault door was swinged open, the two police officers and the manager learn to find the robbers… _were gone_.

The manager gasps as he takes a step forward into the room. The two police officers stepped in as well and examine the hole in the ground. Most of the money has been taken, all jewellery cleared out, along with the gold bars, and the tin boxes were all piled in a number of heaps.

But there was no trace of _them_. The thieves, who cleverly pulled the heist of the century, have all disappeared. The only thing left of the place beside the boxes and some money left over, is a giant hole and some footprints…

* * *

 **(In the Lair, Manhattan NY – 10:20am)**

It has been almost an hour since the woman – name April – has fainted. But not by the sight of the four turtles (the same four turtles, along with a human, who rescue her last night from the attack on the _Mousers_ ), or the same human that is with them (although she was relieved to see another human in her presence because the last human she saw, almost tried to kill her).

No. It was the giant rat that appeared before her once she admits to herself that it was all a dream, only to faint once more.

For the second time of the day, April open her eyes. But instead of seeing four giant turtles and a giant rat, right in front of her was the human girl. She was sitting on the couch with her left leg under her right one with one hand on April's shoulder and the other in the girl's lap.

"Well, we can tell you are not dreaming this time," Sally quipped. Removing the pillow from her lap, the older women rubbed her eyes with her hands. She shakes her head a bit and looks up. Instead of the girl, she sees each of the family of interesting creatures all sitting or standing in a different spot. Just before she was shock and scared but now, she was a bit nervous. In her case, maybe some answers on her current situation would be nice. And she thought a nice cup of tea would help calm her down.

Sally turns to her best friend. "Leo, can you get another cup of tea for April?" The blue turtle gives a nod as he heads for the kitchen. April watches the turtle and then, looks back at the others. _So, that's Leo…_

"Look," Sally spoke up as April turns to face her, "you got nothing to worry about. These guys are my family. And they won't hurt you. But if they do, they better run for the hills!"

That comment made April smile a little. Saying that makes it feel like she is not unfazed from this. Maybe, she knew these...turtles…and a rat…for some time now? Maybe.

"I'm sure you have loads of questions," Sally press on. "And we will be happy to answer them."

April looks at the human. She was right. She does have loads of questions to ask her and the…creatures…or whatever they are.

Sally looks to her left to see Leo coming back with a nice cup of tea for their guest. There was only one more member that is now occupied at the moment.

The human looks over to the turtle who is on the lounge chair, not sitting far from here. And he is blasting music so loud that anyone can hear from the other side of the Lair. Sally looks at her hothead brother and points her thumb. She was telling him to _get him_. Raph gives a nod and heads over to his little brother.

Still with his eyes shut and now tapping on his chest to his tunes, Mikey was in the zone with the funk music that he is listening to. He wasn't aware of his big brother coming towards him. _Bozo better not be snoozing or else._

"Hey."

But he didn't hear his brother calling to him. Too busy blasting music to his deaf ear. Raph was starting to get a bit irritated. Raph gets closer to his brother's ears.

"Hey, Earth to Mikey!" he speak a bit louder while tapping on his head to get attention. Although it was a slight pat, it did hurt Mikey on the head which caused him to stop drumming on his stomach.

"OW!" Mikey open his eyes to see his brother. At least he wasn't snoozing or else he would have got more than a bump on the head. "What?" The orange turtle was now peeved at Raph for interrupting his spare time. He would do the same thing, but he would end up getting pummelled instead. He takes off his headphones with the loud music still playing.

"She woke up. Leo made her some tea, and she's ready to consider we might be real," Raph updating his little brother. "At least, she considers Sal is real right away."

No longer annoyed and now thrilled, Mikey was psych to make a new friend. Especially if it is another human.

The joyful ninja gives a smile and a thumbs up. "AWESOMNELY RADICAL, DUDE!" Mikey exclaims.

"Huh," Raph said, pointing at him before walking back to his family. "You keep talking like that, she's gonna pass out again."

Mikey was annoyed once more. "Hey." He puts his headphones and MP3 down on the furniture and makes his way to the others.

Still on the couch, April was now sipping on a nice cup of tea made by the eldest turtle around as each member of the family are in their designated spot. Master Splinter was kneeling on the armchair just across from April. Donatello was sitting on the armrest of the blue couch; just near April. Raph was now standing beside his father on the left. Leo was kneeling on the ground next to his father on the right. And Sally was still on the couch as she has not moved the human's side since she has wakened up.

April has finish slipping her tea when she looks up to see Mikey coming over. Instead of going up to her face, he decided to play it safe and keep a nice distance between him and her so she would not faint again.

" _Sooo_ , you okay now?" he calmly asked her. So far, she has not fainted. _Yet_.

And so far, April does not think that he and the others are not scary. After all, the five of them have saved her life. "Yes, thanks. I decided this is either a very long dream that I keep _not_ waking up from," she drops her head to the side, "or it's the weirdest thing that ever happened to me." It would be the latter rather than the former for her.

A dream or not, the rat has something to tell her. "Young woman," April perks up to face the elder in the room, "we have something most important to discuss."

April now has her full attention. The way of his tone, it must be very important. "What?" she asked.

"We have _never_ revealed ourselves to the upper world," the rat explains. All excerpt for his daughter. He gestures his hand to his family around him. "You have placed us all in great danger."

Leo turns to his father. "But Master Splinter, she was in trouble, we helped her," he objected.

Raph has his arm crossed over. "Yeah, aren't you always teaching us to try to do the right thing?" he wonders. Fighting the art of ninjitsu is one thing, but doing the right thing…

Master Splinter can't blame them or himself for having a noble heart. "As you grow older, you will learn there are many ways to… _do the right thing_." Even if it comes with a price. He then drops his head in fear and lets out a sign. "But there is no going back." Now, that they have revealed themselves to another human – the one that they have just met and not the one who they known for years – there is definitely _no going back_.

He looks back up to April. "I'm afraid we find ourselves at…" he bows his head in regret, "… _your_ _mercy_."

 _My mercy?_ April was then taken back by this. If she tells a pip to anyone about a certain group of sewer dwelling humanoid mutants just walking around the city, it would be _sayonara_ for the secret ninja family's life. They would be expose to the known public. And be eliminated on the spot. _Or worse_ …

And if it does happen, April would be directly responsible for it. Something that she would regret in her life. After interacting with them for a while now, she has come to a point where she might trust them.

"Oh, I would never tell anybody," she said, shaking her head and shaking her free hand while the other holding the mug. "I mean – heh – who would believe me?" She holds both her hands out to prove her point.

Don holds his hand out. "She's got a point." That what everyone is thinking.

"Yeah, we're _un_ -believable!" Mikey gloats; flexing his muscle out. He likes to show-off, as always. Raph has finds himself standing next to his younger brother with his hand son his hips. He may be annoyed by his immaturity, but he resisted the urge to slap him like always.

"Jeez, where's your off switch?" he snaps at him.

"Yeah, I don't think he has one," Sally replies at her hothead turtle brother. This gives Raph a smile. Back to April…

"Seriously," she then places her hand over her heart, "I promise." After meeting them, she knew that she will take her secret to her grave rather than spill the biggest story of all time in the Big Apple. What is she – a news reporter?

And to make sure of that, Splinter will have to make the decision. If she passes, she has gain the trust of him and his ninja family. But if she doesn't,…he knew his human daughter will not like it. He picks up stick from his lap, stood up from his seat and walks over to the human. He kneels down to her head level and looks directly into her eyes; squinting them. During the duration, April do not flinch or blink or anything that will lose her focus. Not to mention, her head didn't turn or cover her mouth. But that is Splinter's decision – to trust this new addition.

After a long stare into the young women's eyes, Splinter has come to a conclusion.

" _I believe you_."

After hearing those words, all Salvadora did a triumph right fist pump with her right arm and says, "Yes!"

April looks over to her; eyebrow raise.

"Sorry about that. It's just that…you have no idea how long I have waited for a human friend." _At least, I did made some friends few days ago!_

April then gives a laugh. "Well, if you did live down here for a long time, I could possibly understand why." And something tells Sally that she and April are going to be really good friends.

As they talk, Leo comes to his father's side and kneels down to his level. "Is this another lesson, Master Splinter," the eldest son asked, turning to face him. " _How to sense the truth_?" The Fearless Leader was hoping to it was an advance ninjitsu trick that his father will teach him later on.

"No. This is called _trusting your gut_." _Or maybe not. And does everything have to be a lesson, Teacher's Pet?_ Sally did hate to call him that. But if she did, she would do it in a playful manner.

With Splinter gaining April's trust, that leaves another thing on her mind. "So if I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it? Who are you people—uh—turtles—uh – whatever?"

 _Their secret_? Well, that is why Master Splinter is here. What he is about to tell Miss April O'Neil is the beginning of their story.

 _Their origins_.

"I have memories," Splinter began. "Memories of when I used to be what you might called… _normal…_ "

* * *

 **(Manhattan, NY – 15 years ago)**

…and _normal_ is what he used to be.

For many years now, Master Splinter has lived his life as a mutant rat. But before this faithful event, he was an ordinary rat. And instead of living in a cavern or a burrow in the sewers, he lived in a discarded cardboard box; just lying the alleyways.

The rat himself has woken up from his goodnight sleep and takes its first steps of the day outside of its home. He was sniffing the air around him. Then to a near-by garage pile.

 _ **I remember a day that started like any other,…**_

He was hungry. Of course he was a hungry little rat. That's how they survive. Unless you are a pet for a human, then you don't have to worry about hunting for your own food.

… _ **but ended changing the course of many lives.**_

Many lives indeed. Since they were nothing edible in the alleyway, he decided to hit the streets. He comes to an open path and finds himself at the edge of the pavement. He sniffs the air to find himself near a crossing in a friendly neighbour.

 _ **I witnessed an accident.**_

Was someone hurt? Well, no. More like a destiny. He looks up to see a group of people, waiting for the green man to light up so they can safely cross the streets. There old people, young people, people with different colour, people who are leaving for work, and people who have a disability.

A few have juts crossed the road to the same path as the rat, to join those group of people. Including a young kid who was holding a glass jar. A glass jar that is filled with four particular objects. Objects that are moving with four legs, are green and each has a shell.

 _ **A young boy carried a glass jar…with four pet infant turtles.**_

Mikey was about to pop out and say " _That's us!_ ", but his brothers and sister managed to stop him and let their master continue onwards. Because the rat was coming up to the good part. _The_ moment that would change a normal rat and these four baby turtles' lives – forever.

On the same street just across from the young boy, there was another man. He was wearing a nice hat with a bowtie, his sunglasses, sports a moustache and a beard and was walking around with a stick. He appears to be blind. He taps on the ground to indicate where he is going as he comes to the edge of the pavement. His stick touches the concrete road and proceeds to cross the busy street.

 _ **An old blind man was crossing the street…**_

Just when he got to halfway, the red light changes to green.

… _ **when he was almost run down by a large truck.**_

It was true. A large armoured truck, with the words on the side printed **T.C.R.I** in bold, was heading towards the man. At the sight of the pedestrian in the middle of the street, the driver of the vehicle beeped down on the horn. But the blind man kept on walking; unaware of the oncoming truck. He was about to be roadkill!

No-one seems to notice the old man. Except for one black kid who was quick to notice the danger. And he was standing right behind the young kid with his pet turtles. "Hey!" he yelps; rushing to save the poor man.

Once he took off running, he accidently pushes the young kid in front of them; causing him to drop his jar of turtles – onto the flowing water on the streets. Once it made contact with the ground, it smashes into hundreds of pieces and release the small animals into the flowing water.

The truck was about to smash into the old man—

"Look out!" the black kid cried out. Risking for his own safety, the kid slams into the elder and out of the truck's path; saving both their lives.

But this action causes the truck to make a hard right. The driver tries his best to gain control of his vehicle. While it was still out of control, the back metal doors of the truck flings open, letting a small but study cylinder object with a green glow to fly out of the car, before it came to a stop.

 _ **As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back.**_

The young boy was on his knees as he reaches for his fleeing pets. Just before he can get one of them, the canister was throw in front of him; taken by surprise and begins to flow in the steam. The turtles were the first ones to enter the grate with the canister in pursuit.

The little reptiles all fell into the sewers and landed in the shallow ends of the steam. Once the turtle have landed safely on the ground, so did the container.

When the glass made contact with the ground, it breaks; releasing the substance within – all over the animals.

 _ **It smashed open, releasing a glowing ooze which covered their bodies.**_

The young rat, whom had witness the entire scene, has raced down into the sewer via the same grate. Once he was on the ground, he scamps over to the container, looks at it and goes over to the little turtles, now covered in the green ooze. One-by-one, the tainted turtles all looked up to the young rat. They all have worried expression on their faces.

 _ **I took pity,…**_

The rat looks on with a remorse look. Since they have lost their owner, it would seem that the rat is now full responsible for them. He looks to his left. He sees an open rusty container. Just what he needed.

… _ **gathered them up in a coffee can.**_

He goes to the can and rolls it with his little might towards the helpless turtles. He then places the tin upright. Once he has secure the new container, he then proceed to pick up the turtles, one-by-one, by the tail and will place them in the can. Just when he picks up the first one and before he places inside the can, the cute turtle shook the ooze off him and was sputtered all over the rat.

Annoyed by this, the rat wipes off the substance and glares at the little one. But nonetheless, he puts him inside the tin, followed by the other three. Once the turtles are inside, the rat turns the can on its side and rolls it with the reptiles to safety; just in case if anyone has seen the earlier event from the streets.

It took some time, but the rat has finally located a place for him and his new _family_. It was a long big tunnel hole that is filled with hay, to which the rat has constructed ever since he came down into the sewers.

 _ **I took them to my burrow.**_

He carefully brought the tin into his burrow and made a make-shift bed for the new additions. Placing some hay in the tin and gently set the turtles on their new comfort. With them secure, it was time for the rat to hit the hay. He then curls up into a ball and his eyelids were close shut. Today was a bit different from what he has expected.

But what will happened tomorrow… is nothing that he has ever experience before.

 _ **The next morning,…**_

A tap on his nose was made. This cause the little rat to open his eyes. Once he gets a good view of what's in front of him, he gasps in surprise.

 _ **...I awoke to find the four had doubled in size.**_

Right in front of him were the same four turtles that he rescues from yesterday. But there is just one difference from yesterday. Normally, baby turtles would be the size of your hand. Not the size your head!

They have also gained human-like pupils, their front foot have become three-fingered hands and the rear foot are now two-toed feet. They almost look like… _human_. They all looked at the rat with a cute smile on their faces. Guess they must have label the rat as their new owner now.

 _ **The ooze had affected their growth.**_

It must be the ooze. It must be what responsible for this change. But they are not the only ones who have changed.

The rat did come in contact with it. It must have happened when one of the turtle shook the ooze off of him. _And now_ …

The rat takes a good look at his paw in front of him. It was at the size of what he used to be. Not to mention he had also gain eyebrows, a small batch of fur that acts like a beard under his chin and his rat eyes have also became human-like as well.

 _ **It changed me also, making me larger and more intelligent.**_

Plus, he was now too big for his little home.

It hasn't only been 1 hour since the discovery as the now-changed rat, along with the four big turtles, are now scavenging for food. Rather than walk on his four legs, the rat has now gain the ability to walk on his hind legs. Just like a human.

With every step that his takes, he becomes more and more like a person, rather than the rodent that he is. As for the turtles, they were still on the four legs and were following the rat around as their new parent.

 _ **They followed me everywhere…except above ground.**_

The rat stops for a second, causing the turtles to stop as well, and looks behind. So far, no-one has come down ever since the incident that happened on the streets. With no sign of anything or anyone, the rat keeps on moving. And so did the turtles.

 _ **I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so…different.**_

An indeed, they are. From now on, they were no longer normal. They are now humanoid. But, what kinds of more surprises are in store for the animals?

As they continued to follow the rat, the turtles began to copy what he does. One of them began to walk on its hind legs before falling back onto its front foot. They all trying to mimic the bigger creature's movement; hoping to become like him. The rat looks behind once more and was impressed of how fast they are progressing. They continue onwards.

 _ **I was amazed by their dexterity, but even so, I was not prepared for what happened one day…**_

One of the turtles stopped to look up at the rat and…

" _Splin-_ ter?"

The rat halts and turns to face the lone turtle.

 _ **They actually spoke…my name.**_

This actually stunned the rat. Not because he has said his name a few times before. But what he never expected was any of the turtles to speak his name. Truly, he was amazed.

 _ **Soon they all were speaking.**_

Time has speed forward towards later in the day where they have all returned to the temoporily tunnel home. With a large number like this, the rat – now name Splinter – will have to find a new place to home. But right now, it was time to eat.

And what Splinter has provided something easy to get and something enjoyable not just for him, but his new…children as well: Pizza.

As the rat watches the turtles with patience, the four green-skinned creatures all gathered around their dinner.

"Awesome!" spoke the first one; licking his lips. He was actually the first one to speak before any of his _brothers_ did. Too bad he was sitting next to the second eldest.

He pushes the hungry turtle over. "Mine! Heh heh."

He was just about to chow down, not before the third one jump on his shoulders, giving a laugh.

"Hey!" barked the second one.

The third turtle holds onto his brother's head for support. "Pizza, dude!" he playfully exclaim.

The second turtle tries to shake him off. "Get off of me!"

There was only one more turtle left and he was ready to chow down on his newfound favourite food before it gets too cool. And he decided to say something before he does.

"COWABUNGA!" Pumping his fist in the air, he leaps up and dives into the pizza with his brothers who have already dig in. They all playfully wrestle in their food, like any toddler would, and try to gobble up as much pizza as they can get. They have stopped fighting and grabbed a small portion of the last slice of pizza and taking a bite out of it. They were now all covered in the grease and the pizza sauce.

After finishing the bite, they all turned to see the rat. Only he looked at them with a strange, disgusted expression with the mixture of awestruck.

 _ **Intelligence followed soon after.**_

It's because of their growing minds; which will be developed later on in life. And right he was.

 _ **Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place,…**_

Time has passed sometime in the distinct future. He was no longer in a tunnel. He has found a new home for him and for his children. And he was no longer bear naked. He is now wearing a brown robe. And no longer that the turtles are young and just recently learned how to walk and talk and love to eat pizza. They are now…all grown up.

 _ **I began teaching them ninjitsu,…**_

One of them apparently is kneeling beside him. He was the oldest of the family and is wielding two Katanas that are strapped behind his shell. On the other side of the rat is another figure, someone who is a lot different from the entire family of mutants. Well, she is not a mutant at all. She was a human in fact and she wields two Kodachi that are resting in gauntlets that hang from her belt.

… _ **the secret arts of stealth and power, and all that I knew of this world.**_

The three of them were watching three more figures in the room. Two of them are two more turtles whom are sparring. Delivering a few kicks before getting into a stance with a Bo Staff in one turtle's hand and a pair of Nunchakus in the other turtle's grip. The fourth and final turtle was way in the back of the room. Resting his Dual Sais in his belt, he was duking it out on a punching bag that hangs from the ceiling of their home.

 _ **From a battered book on Renaissance art that I fished out of the storm drain. I chose names fro each of them—**_

The first one – was the eldest. He jumps in the air, his two swords out, lands on one foot while twirling his weapons around. He finishes his kata in a Bow Stance while holding one sword high in the air and the other to the side.

 _ **Leonardo,…**_

The second one – wielding his chosen stick – comes in front of his brother and lands in a Bow Stance too. He spins his weapon out in front of him before holding it in a blocking position.

 _ **Donatello,…**_

The third one – who is known to be the harshest one of all – jumps in front of his youngest brother, pulls out his Sais and whirls them around. Once he gets into a kneeling position, he stops moving his weapons and points the tips of the Sais to the ground.

 _ **Raphael,…**_

The last but not least, the youngest one of all – who likes to _party_ – jumps in front of his big brother, whilst swinging his Nunchakus around. But it wasn't a second later until he got hit by one of them. As quick as he is, he quickly recovered himself and holds his weapon in hand. He too, like his brothers, stands in a Bow Stance.

… _ **Michelangelo.**_

With the introductions out of the way, the three other turtles all then jumped forward and do another set of position while the fourth stay the same.

 _ **Together, they are…**_

* * *

 **(In the Lair, Manhattan NY – Present Time)**

The four teenage turtles give themselves their very own " _high-three_ " as Splinter, Salvadora and April watches on.

"TURTLES FOREVER!" the four mutants all cried out.

Mikey removes himself from the group and goes over to girls. "…or something like that we all yell at once," he said to April, resting his arm on the couch. April moves his hands away from the orange turtle. She is still getting to know them before she gets comfortable with them.

Raph comes over and sit on the couch next to his sister. "First rule: Ignore Mikey. Your life will be much easier," he advises the older human. Sally simply shakes her head. As for Mikey, he just ignores his brother, walks around the couch and heads over to the television set.

Splinter was still kneeling on the ground and both Leo and Don are near where their hothead brother is. "So we have remained in secret, and that is out story," he concluded before rising up with his stick. He walks over to April and his human daughter.

Telling her their origin story pretty much clears things up, but there were a few pieces still left in the puzzle. "But how did you know martial arts?" April wonders. She did learn from his story that he taught his children the Art of Ninjitsu. But it was never explain how he knew the skills and the experience. It's either he taught it himself or he learned it from someone else. She then turns to Sally. "And where did you fit in all this?"

Splinter will answer the first question. "That is a story for another time."

And Salvadora will be happy to question the next one. "And as for me,… _well_ …long story short…Splinter found me just months after he was mutated. Don't know how I ended up in the sewers in the first place." She was hoping to find all of her answers on her very first day into the real world. She did have a great day though. Didn't quite get what she was looking for.

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone looks over to see the youngest member of the group has his eyes glued to the lone television that is playing in the background. "Look at this!" he called out. It was the same news channel that the family of ninjas were watching yesterday about the _Mousers_ report. That's where they knew about April before they _saved and met_ her in person. Right now, it was a live report on the National Bank.

 _Another robbery, I guess?_ But this robbery is a special kind of robbery which draws the heroes' attention. Everyone except for Raph who remains on the couch comes up to join Mikey.

… _ **and the police are completely baffled by this daring bank robbery boldly executed in broad daylight.**_

It was showing the front of the building with a number of people, fleeing from the scene before going inside to show the open bank vault access.

 _Wow. What kind of nutso would rob the bank in the morning light and manages to get away without leaving a trace?_

Torches were turned on at the moment to show the crime scene. A number of empty containers were scattered across the room and in a number of piles, with a large gaping hole in the middle. _That has recently been constructed_.

The teens and April have a good feeling of where this is going.

 _ **If anyone has any information, the police urge you to call the Crime Stoppers hotline.**_

Mikey shakes his head in displeasure as they got a close-up on the hole that excavation from the ground. Normally, the size of the hole would have been made by a large bulldozer. _Or a few robots_.

" _So_ , anybody want to take a wild guess _what did this_?" he wonders.

No-one needs to guess as a very familiar footprint appears on the screen.

 _Stockman's robbed the bank in broad daylight? Ok, the guy's got guts!_

With her hands behind her back, April walks closer to the TV set and looks at the news. It was all coming clear to her. She finally understands what her old boss meant by becoming _a very rich and powerful man_. The _Mousers_ that he created, it wasn't just for the city's rat problem, it was for stealing bank money. Guess this must be his true motive of building the robots in the first place. Maybe for the man that he was talking to?

"This must be what I heard Dr. Stockman talking about," April said. She then turns to face the ninjas when the news changes it back to the front of the bank. "He's got the _Mousers_ robbing banks."

Raph hasn't risen from his seat since he was resting his arms on the back of the couch. He can watch the news from where he was sitting. "What do you know about this Stockman guy?" he asked as he leans forward. _Anything to know to take him, I guess?_

"He's a genius," she admits. She then grips her right hand on her left arm. "He's also nuts." She can still remember him trying to eliminate her by sicing his _Mousers_ on her, just for getting too close on his secret plans. Fairly, it was one of the reasons that she wanted to work for him, not the other reason that she just found out. "I used to work for him, but when I got suspicious, he turned the _Mousers_ on me! Luckily, I ran into you guys."

Leo has come to a conclusion on one of the mysteries. He turns to face his family. "He destroyed our old lair." But why, exactly? Maybe to hunt Splinter as he was a bigger target?

"Must have been one of his _Mouser_ test run," April theories, placing her hands on her hips. That's right. To make sure that they are capable enough to move on to the next phase of the plan.

"But that was our home…" Mikey whined. He can still remember the torture of what he went through with his family – of losing their first home. And almost losing their father to those mechanical monsters.

And now, they have moved on to bigger targets. Don steps forward. "Now he's graduated to banks."

Although, the reason to make Stockman pay for destroying their former home. Now, they have another reason to stop him. This makes Raph angrier than ever. He can't wait to go over there and make the doctor pay for what he has done. He just hopes that his father would approve.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He stood up from the couch, pulls out his Sais and twirls them around. "I say we shut down _Mouser Central_ ," he stops spinning and cross his weapons in front of his face, " _permanently_!"

Mikey and Sally have their arms crossed over as the orange turtle chuckles lightly. April was a bit surprise of this. Seems like he wants to hurt her old boss.

"I just love those action-movie lines," Mikey said to the ladies on his right. He turns to face his big brother. "You write those yourself?"

He walks over to him as Sally looks up to April. "Don't worry, April." She points her thumb to the red turtle. "Raphie here is _not_ going to hurt anybody," the young kunoichi reassures her. "So, let's go knock down the front door of _Stocktronics'_ , shall we?" Looks like Sally is ready for some action.

April places her left hand, with her index finger tapping on her cheek, on her chin with her right hand support the arm. She turns to face Sally. "It won't be easy. _Stocktronics_ is rigged with the latest up-to-the-minute security tech." She folds her arms over.

Sally still has her arms crossed over, with a smug look on her face. "And you make it sound like its bad news?" Once again, April raised her eyebrow at her. _Why would she say that?_

Mikey return this time, but this time, right beside Don. As ninjas, they are always prepared for anything. Including in technology-based situation. "I think what our sister was meant: _Bring it on_!" He then places his hands on his big brother's right shoulder and left arm. "Allow me to introduce our very own secret weapon," he releases his grip on his brother, "the techno turtle himself: _Dona-_ tello!" He raised his arm in the air, just to announce him, before putting his hands on his brothers again. "Take a bow, Don."

Donatello – as his brother would say as the tech turtle in the house – was now embarrassed by this. Not in front of a women who has the brains of a genius as well. He gives a light-headed laugh as he looks at his brother. "Aw, cut it out," he sheepishly replied. Guess April is not the only one who has experience in the field and looks like she is going to need all the help that she can get!

Raph was still in the same position since he talked and now, he was getting a little bit edgy. Plus, he was shaking his arms. " _Can…we…go,…PLEASE?_ " Yep. Looks like he was ready to snap something or snap on the inside.

Sally looks over to her big brother and her father. "I think we should go now before Raphael becomes the very first being to explode from rage." This causes the teens to giggle.

She almost regrets saying that quote. Because _Raphael_ , with his Sais in his hands, manages to throw one of them at this at his sister! Luckily, Sally sees this coming and manages to duck in time causing the Sai to hit the TV; destroying it. Sparks, glass and wires went everywhere.

April was now absolutely surprised by that, excerpts for the turtle's family, which causes her to step back. They kind of expected it. Sally stands up and looks to the broken television. _Well, there goes another one._ She remembers the one that he has broken the first one from before. And it was caused by watching the press conference on _Stocktronics_.

She points to the broken TV and looks at Raph. "Ok, save that _rage_ for the _Mousers_ , will ya bro?"

* * *

 **(Underneath** **Stocktronics, Incorporated,** **Manhattan, NY – 8:36pm)**

Things were pretty sound since the incident which allows the owner of the factory to proceed with his mission. The mission that was given to him by his… _employer_. If he fails, he would pay for the consequences. And he will make sure that he doesn't.

Right now, he is on the verge of finishing his latest mission. He has ordered the _Mousers_ – his creation – to swiftly entered the bank and _secure_ as much money as the metal robots can get its claws or _jaws_ on. And by the looks on today's mission, it looks like they have no loose ends.

And they just arrived back to their station. The another emergency doors that leads somewhere, maybe another part of the sewers, are opened up and lets one _Mouser_ to enter. After a hard day robbing a number of banks all over the city, it along with a few dozen or so have all returned to their original location. When they left, they were empty-handed. Now that they have returned, they are loaded.

When the leader of its pack comes to a halt, so did the others. It then open up its…behind and dumps the loot from its container. If anyone saw that, they would get the wrong idea. All the other _Mousers_ did the same thing as they all march in pursuit of the first one. Right now, the one who create them all is watching them down in his Main Computer room, rather than in his own officer. He would rather see the progress in person. And boy was he pleased.

"Excellent. EXCELLENT!" he exclaims; clasping his hands together. "The world, as they say, is my oyster." He then released his hands once more. "And aren't the pearls lovely?"

He was very pleased indeed with his creation. And they had to do it with no trouble whatsoever. Only a certain behemoth would never appreciate the genius work that he had to work through; day and night.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 _Speaking of the behemoth…_

A red light was going off with the sound. Stockman was snatched out of his daydream and lets out a snarling growl. It was pretty rude for someone to call that particular person who is too busy gloating in his achievement. Especially if that certain someone is your boss. Nonetheless, he cannot let a call go unanswered.

He presses the communication button on his system. " _What_?" he harshly answered.

" _ **Dr. Stockman."**_

There was no screen to see his face. Instead, he only can hear his voice like any telephone. The user can only see the wavelength that it makes when you speak. Although he was peeved at his interruption, Stockman decided to listen. He sits down in his seat and crosses his arms over. "Make it quick. I'm very busy." _Busy smirking in his success_.

" _ **I am contacting you to verify that you are fulfilling your end of our bargain…and that you are on schedule."**_

If it was someone else, they would be very pleased if they heard that from their own boss. Not Dr. Stockman. Rather than a simply _thank you_ , he had this to say.

He leans forward in anger. "I will _**NOT**_ stand for any more of this _**IDIOTIC**_ interrogation!" Stockman furiously replies before inclined back into his chair while fixing up his glasses. "I've advanced the _Mousers_ to the next stage, and they are securing the funds from the banks as _you_ requested." He also leaned forward again when he said "you". He then stands up again. "Can you grasp that…simple concept?" Right now, he was just had it with his employer. Why couldn't he do the work for himself? He wants the money, not Stockman. He is already earning money for himself!

" _ **Do not presume too much, Dr. Stockman. The price for failure will be quite…extreme."**_

As he was talking, Stockman slammed his fist in frustration with the same expression on his face that he had during the entire conversation. He then hangs up and sits back down on his seat.

"Imbecile!" he growls to himself while shaking his fist. He then crosses his arms over and closes his arms over. _I will take my chances!_

It was a risk that he is willing to take. Besides, there is nothing that will go wrong. Stockman had many set-backs in his life. But with confident, he can assure _his boss_ that everything will go according to plan. Just as along as anything or _anyone_ will not get in his way or else…he'll pay the price…

* * *

 **(In the Sewers near** **Stocktronics, Incorporated** **, Manhattan, NY – 8:37pm)**

…and by _anyone_ , only the viewers at home means four large talking humanoid turtles and two regular humans which he won't be expecting.

A manhole cover was located just across the streets from the scientist's headquarters. Smoke was seaming through the tiny gaps of the entrance. And not too far from the cover is the team of six; whom are heading towards the company.

After consulting with their master, Splinter has allowed them to go and put a stop to Stockman's plan and to make sure that it was shut down for good.

Since she knows where her old workplace is, April was in front of the pack with Donatello right behind her. This was also one of the tunnels that April took to get away from the _Mousers_ that her crazy boss has sent out after she saw _too much_. And that he had trust issues.

Walking on the sidewalk of the tunnel, they were all coming around the corner. As they got closer, April halts in front of her new friends which caused them to stop walking. No-one needs to ask why she has stopped. It's because they all heard a faint beeping sound.

April holds out her hand. Don looks to his siblings and puts his finger to his lips. "Shh." The oldest one looks behind to the teens and points to the source of the beeping.

It was a round shaped globe that is implanted into the concrete wall. It was some-sort of a motion detector. Very similar to the one that April accidently set off in the secret lab yesterday. It will go off if it detects something or someone in the area.

It will only set off if they are far from it. Not close to it.

Cautiously, April crouches down low enough to walk under it. She rises up from the other side and pulls down the glass lid. Don comes to the other side and carefully as a ninja that he is, pulls out the wire from the little gadget. Once they have completely shut it off, they will be able to slip in without getting caught. Mikey was right behind his older brother to the commotion.

" _Alarms in the sewers_? It this guy paranoid or what?" Mikey quietly quipped. In any mission or situation, he always finds a way to crack a joke. Unfortunately, this was one of those times that no-one giggles or snickers. And for _alarms in the sewers_ , it's not paranoid for the ninjas. They need this kind of technology for their own protection. Plus, they have their sister to _sense_ things out.

Raph was right behind his little brother as he was not fond of him messing around on the mission. "Will you shut it?" he angrily whispered to him. He does not like to get caught if Mikey keeps this up.

The orange turtle shrugs. "I'm just saying…"

Annoyed by the noise that a few of his brothers are making and not from the beeping sound, Don looks back to them while still holding onto the fragile wire. "Could April and I have some quiet?" Don hissed as he is trying to stay focus. He goes back to the alarm and begins to pull the wire a slow pace. "This is delicate work." April simply smiles at this. She was very pleased at someone who shares that same work as she does.

Mikey decided to take the opportunity to tease his brother. "OOOHH _, 'April and I. This is delicate work'_ ," he mocks before folding his arms over. "Give me a break."

Annoyed as always when it comes to her little brother, Sally glares at him with her hands on her hips. "Don't make me come over there, Mikey." But the turtle doesn't listen to her.

* * *

 **(Inside** **Stocktronics, Incorporated, Manhattan, NY – 8:43pm)**

With the security alarms shut off, the heroes all made their way through the vents.

Sally decided to take the lead this time with April right behind her. It's either she or the turtles that they haven't told April about his little secret of her own. The young kunoichi has the ability to sense things within a mile away or anything in the next room while April pretty much knows the place – inside and out – since she has started working here.

Making their way through the metal tunnel, they finally make it the nearest air vent. Just as Sally got to the vent, she stops moving, closes her eyes and holds her hand up. The entire team all stopped moving and remain quiet. There was someone coming. Make that _somebodies_.

Inside the blue hallways of the company, across from the air vent, there was a large dark blue door with the word " **LAB** " in cyan is on the front.

Right now, only two guards are doing their usual routine. They are dressed up in a light brown jumpsuit with the back covered in black with the company's logo on the left side of the suit, a light brown cap with the same orange company logo, a black belt whilst holding a security club in the strap, and a pair of black steel-cap boots. They are also wearing glasses with built-in communication headset.

Sally continues to sense them as they walked past the certain air vent. A few seconds later, they have made their way around the corner. A few seconds later, they were gone.

"All clear," she quietly announced, opening the grated door; slowly. "So, is this the place?"

April crawls a bit closer to the entry and points across to the room from them. "Yeah. There's a computer terminal in that lab." She drops her hand down. "Get me in, and I create blank spots in the security system to get you through to Dr. Stockman's main lab," she whisper the plan to her new female friend. Sally gives a nod.

Raph was right behind the two ladies. "Well, don't look now. We already got a blank spot right here," he jokes while pointing his thumb to the one very irritated _blank spot_ right behind him.

And the _blank spot_ with the orange bandana glares at him. " _Hey_!"

Sally holds the top part of the vent with one hand and the other on the bottom. She was getting ready to jump out. "Don't worry about them, O'Neil. It's one of those love-hate relationships you would have heard about siblings. You're gonna have to get used to it."

With one push from her feet, she flies out of the vent, does a somersault on the ground and lands her feet as quietly as a mouse. She closes her eyes for a second. Other than her, April and her brothers, there was no-one near-by. The guards have already left the scene. And lucky for them, there doesn't seem to be any security camera in this section.

Opening her eyes, Sally quickly run to the door to the Lab just in front of her. She puts her hand on the handle and jiggles it. It's lock. Too bad she doesn't have her pick-locking kit. Gonna have to use something else.

Without looking behind, Sally holds out her hand. She then makes a quick motion with her fingers. She curls her ring and middle finger which leaves the pinkie, index and thumb out. To Raph, it was another sign, meaning: _I need your Sai_.

The hothead gives the nod. He pulls out the weapon and flicks it to her. The weapon goes flying…straight for her head. _Again_.

Sensing the on-coming attack, Salvadora whirls her head around to see the Sai. Rather than catch with her own hands, she is going to do something that will stunned the other human on the team. Using her other hand, she whips it out in front of her as the Sai comes to a complete stop…in mid-air!

April's mouth felt like it just crash through the floor and hit the sewers, because, _never_ , in her life she has ever seen something like that. She has expected she was a ninja, just like the Turtles, she wasn't expecting a human like her, would do something like that!

Sally was getting a bit annoyed with her brother. "Seriously, Raph. That is the second time you have done that to me." Raph just shrugs his shoulders.

Still stunned, April tries to act like it was nothing. "And I'm guessing…a female ninja who does a magic trick is something I have never heard." _Maybe I should have told her before. But meet the guys was actually enough for one day!_

The young kunoichi gives an embarrassing smile. "It's _telekinetic_ ," she corrected. "And like I said before," she grabs the floating weapon in her hand, " _You're gonna have to get used to it._ "

With that surprise out of the way, it was time to get back to the mission. She turns to face the locked door. Sally carefully pushes the Sai into the keyhole and starts to fiddle with it. Hopefully she won't break it off. That will be her main concern for her brother because it's his weapon. While she was doing that, Raph jumps out of the vent and goes to help April out with the others right behind her.

A few twists and turns… _CLICK_! Bingo!

Sally opens to the door. The lab is now pitch-black with the doorway the only light source. Her first steps into the room were a handstand, turned into a flip and another flip again before landing with one knee on the ground. Leo and Raph were the next ones to enter the room. Don and Mikey were the only ones to stand at the doorway with April.

Doing one quick scan, Sally turns to Leo. She gives the nod. _All clear_.

She tosses the Sai back to Raph as April rushed over to the computer and gets to work. She clicks on a few keys before it brings up the files and schematics of the building. Along with the security systems.

"Ok, I'm in." April looks back at the teens. "I'm blanking the cameras along the corridor at 10-second intervals," Leo and Raph both looked at the door. April turns back to the screens and continues to hack in. "So you've got to keep moving."

"We'll be right back," Leo assures her.

April looks behind her. "Good luck—" The teens have already vanished. But they were only just there a second ago! April was now speechless. First, it was Sally doing _telekinetic_ , and now, they have pulled what she learns is a Ninja Vanish. Plus, the door was shut.

She swirls her seat around. "Hey, these guys are good."

* * *

Right now, the five ninjas are all racing down the corridor, making their way to Stockman's main lab. And thanks to April's work on the security system, the alarms have not been set off yet. So far so good.

After running for a good minute, they have come to a rather large door. This must be it. The Main Lab. And hopefully, the head honcho is in there, waiting for them or not.

Only Raph, Mikey and Don all pulled out their weapons. They have to be prepared for anything. The doors slide open; relieving another pitch-dark room. Guess Stockman must have forgotten to pay his electricity bill? No, something was not right. They need to be very careful.

They all cautiously walk into the lab. Still, there is no sign of the scientist. He has to be here. If so, then where? Good think that they have their sister who can sense things out.

"This is too quiet," Leo informed the team. The main reason why they should be very careful.

After taking a few steps in, the young kunoichi comes to a halt, followed by her siblings. "Just let me get a bearing on this room," Sally said. Closing her eyes, she begins to focus. Ever since she went up to the surface for the first time, her powers have improved - a lot. Her ability to sense is also enhancing as well.

While the psychic of the family is hard at work, Mikey doesn't need to have powers to feel something…uneasy about this. Something doesn't feel right for the Ninja Turtle and for his siblings too. "Uh…, guys,…my turtle sense is tingling."

And so is Sally's! Well, not the turtle part.

She whips her head back. "Guys! The doors!" But by the time she yelled, the doors that they came through were closed shut! They all looked back to see that it was true. And that they didn't have any time to escape.

The main lights came on; illuminating the entire factory and so does the machines as well. Sally turns her head back to the front and set her eyes on the control booth right above them. From her view, she sees a shadowy figure in there. And it's not April. The female ninja points up. "Up there!" The boys all turned to see the upside room.

" _ **Intruders**_ **?** " It was Stockman. His voice is booming via the loud speakers. Guess he was not expecting company tonight? " _ **Here to steal my secrets?**_ "

Up in the booth, Baxter is looking at his so-called intruders up close through a heat sensor despite wearing a shade of green suit that he can see through the windows. His voice was no longer amplified. "You'll leave here with _nothing_." He clenches his fist tight. "Not even your lives."

What stunned him the most is that his _guests_ …are not human. Well, one of them apparently. The heat sensor on the lone human was a lot different from the four other figures. Which he has never seen before in his life.

He holds his glasses before they fall out of his nose. "What on Earth _are_ you?" To his view, they look like…turtles. Turtles…walking on…two legs! It was something that he doesn't see every day. He maybe a scientist of technology, but he has experience in…other fields of science as well. He maliciously rubs his hands together. "Hmm, I suppose I'll have to dissect you to find out."

Before he pressed one button to power everything, the next button is something to give them some little…hospitality. A number of large machines come out from the ceiling and aims the nozzle right at the ninjas. They were large lasers. This was something that the teens were not familiar with. In their entire life, they have never gone up against lasers before.

The machines are charging up as the teens all starting to get a bit worried now. The first couple takes the first shot. It was time for the ninjas to put their skills to the test. The five ninjas vs. The Rise against the Machines. When the first few lasers fired at them, the Turtles and Sally all dodge the bullet and went different ways.

Leo was in one section of the factory. He does a forward flip, joining a forward roll and finishing a one handstand flip before his shell meets the nearest steel pillar. Unfortunately, one of the activate laser was in his station and aims at him. It fires and the blue turtle manages to dodge it by the skin on his shell. He rushed off to another area to help his siblings.

After dodging the laser attack, Mikey was pretty far from his siblings. He was now doing his fair share of the battle when the laser on his right nearly zapped his foot, causing the poor turtle jump forward and does a side roll. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to catch a breath or stand up. Because another comes around the corner and starts firing crazy at the ninja. Thanks to his training, Mikey did his best to dodge every single one of them while moving his arms and legs around and still be on the ground. It looks like he was break-dancing a few moves!

Raph was now unlucky at the moment as he was being chased by two oncoming lasers that are right up his tail. But his luck is about to be turned around. As he passed one pillar, his older brother happens to be at that pillar. He steps out of the shadows and into the light. He has got his katanas out. It was time to fight back.

"Raph, heads up!" Leo runs to his little brother's aid, as he too has his weapons out already. The blue leader halts in front of him and stands in the laser. Just before the machine can fire, he lifts his katanas and holds them out above his head, in a criss-cross shape.

Instead of hitting the turtle, it hits the swords. And as it hits the swords, it needs to hit a new target. Leo then used his opponent's attack against him or it as he deflects the laser back to the machine; destroying it completely.

Awesome! Now that they have found a way to take down the machines, it was time for the ninjas to attack.

With her weapons out, Sally does a number of back flip which causes on laser to miss every single time. She finishes off one more flip before she was in a kneeling position. She was going to do the same thing that his best friend did before. Until another one comes up behind to her luck. Sally quickly looks behind to see it, and then looks back at the first laser. They were getting ready to attack once more. And so was she.

Just before the fire, she twirls her two short swords around before holding the blades in front of her face, to make it look like the opponent is looking him/her/itself in the mirror. The cannon have fired. The kunoichi braced for impact. The laser did his their target. But it was not the teen. Just like what Leonardo did with his blades, she redirect the attack back the machines; destroying them both.

She then stands up from her position and sheaths her swords away. "Ha! Two for the price of one," exclaims a cocky female ninja.

Don decided to get up close and personal. Using his staff, he pole vaults in the air and sends him flying to one of the lasers that are all lined up. Once he grabbed hold on the one, he turns the nozzle to face the others. Once it was in line, the machine fired at them – one by one.

His three siblings below all cheered for him; pumping their weapons in the air. The machine that Donnie is on is moving around on its belt. The ninja himself decided to hack into the system. And by _hack_ , he means, opening up the hatch and pull a bunch of wires out of its circuit. Knowing that with a few parts missing, he knows that this thing is about to explode. The machine come sot a halt which caused the turtle to release his grip and does a backflip; gracefully landing on his two olive green feet. Once he is on the ground, Don looks up to the machine. Still in one spot but now, but it goes a bit twitchy, rapidly spins around before blowing up. With most of them done, it was time for the teens to move on to another bigger target. Hench, _Baxter Stockman_.

Debris from the destroyed machine fall to the ground before it could hit the turtle. He picks up his Bo Staff and joins his siblings. They all head towards the control booth where the scientist is.

Right now, he was controlling the machine that he absolutely thought it would take them down. But it didn't. They all managed to destroy a number of them. These…figures and this girl are no ordinary intruders. Whoever they are, they mean business. But for what? At least there were still a few more left in his control.

"Impossible." Holding his control stick, a few more laser cannons near his station all fired at them. But they either dodge the attack or ducked for cover. He fires once again but at Raphael this time. The red ninja did his best by doing a number of backflips until he finds himself under the booth. Perfect! Now, all he needs to do is to get up there. But from where he is standing, it's seems a little bit difficult. He looks up at the booth and then turns to see his baby brother. Maybe it's someone else who should get up there instead.

"Mikey," he calls out, causing Mikey to poke his head, "slingshot!" _Way ahead of you, bro!_

The orange turtle comes out of his hiding place and race over to his brother; all the while dodging the approaching lasers. As he gets closer to his bro, the cannon keep on missing him. Raph was ready himself by putting his hands together and waits for Mikey to come. By the time the turtle puts his foot in his brother's hands, Raph, using all his might, flings Mikey up in the air.

"Whoa!" cries out the turtle before he lands on the window still; surprising the scientist out of his pants! Stockman was now petrified to see he is now up close with one of the strange intruders. Mikey grabs his weapon out of his belt and holds it in his grasp. The doctor then covers himself with his arms before Mikey smashes his fist through the window; smashing a hole big enough for him to go through. Bits of glass went flying into the room and falls onto the control panel, the ground and a few on the scared scientist. As for him, he was so stunned by all this; he tumbles backward from the impact and falls onto his back. That is when the other turtles arrived as well as the human.

Leo comes through the broken glass hole, jumps off the control desk and lands next to his brother. He then points his katana at Stockman who is on the ground. "Your reign of terror is over, Stockman!"

Mikey places a hand on the leader's shoulder. "You been practising that?" he admirably asked.

Leo smiles to his brother. "You like it?" Sally was next to him, who nods in agreement. He sure has been practising that for a while now. He was waiting for the right moment to say it.

The middle age man looks from his left to his right to see not just a human but four large turtles – standing right in front of him! He couldn't believe his eyes. Normally as a scientist, he would have witness these kind of strange phenomenal. But never, he would actually interact with them.

He was officially wetting his pants.

"What are you?" he shakily asked. Before they wipe the floor of him, he is curious to know. After all, he is a scientist. Although, he didn't hear the doors to the elevator, opening up.

"They're with me!"

Stockman's face becomes even more shudder. _That voice! It can't be…_

He turns around to see the one person that tried to get rid of: April O'Neil! This can't be right. He thought she was done for after he has sent his robots after her. But now, she is here - in the flesh, with her hands on her hips; looking down on him, at her old boss.

"April? You're alive!" he baffled.

April sneers at old man on the ground. "And kicking!" She steps out of the lift and walks up to the scientist. Baxter has already crawled to his desk and tries to lift himself by his chair. The teens with April are keeping a close eye on the doc. They all have him surround and there isn't anywhere he can run to. April points to her former employer. "I've got enough evidence to put you away for years, Dr. Stockman."

Stockman always has a back-up plan if anything like this ever happens. While she was talking, Baxter quickly turns around and presses a button on his computer desk. That was before he was grabbed by the shirt by a red bandana turtle. The angry ninja himself pushes him up against his desk and goes up to his face.

"That's _enough_!" the turtle snarls in his face. He was hoping to scare the wits out of him.

The alarms were already set off. Did Stockman alerted the authorities or something? No, it was something else. Something that puts an evil grin on his face. He may be scared of the freaks but even an evil genius like him has one more trick up his sleeve.

"Ha! _Too late_!"

Sally comes up behind her brother. "What did you do?" demanded the kunoichi as Raph holds Baxter a little higher.

"I've recalled the _Mouser_ horde from their latest mission," he explains the reason why pressed the button on his system board. "They'll be here any second! They'll tear you to pieces."

It's officially. Baxter Stockman is a nutcase.

And thanks to him, pretty much every single _Mousers_ from within the factory and close will arrive very soon. That is when Aprils approaches the main computer.

The leader looks at the young scientist – the human women – as their only hope to stop the robots. "April?"

The young scientist was on it. "I'll have to shut the whole system down," she said, sitting in the chair and begins to hack away. Hopefully for her and the other's sake, it will be just like the computer in the other lab. If she can crack it in time.

Don approaches the computer on the other side of the human. "I'll help." Anything to help another scientist out.

Stockman watches the young hopeless. He knows that there is no way that they'll be able to stop the robots. "You're doomed." April stops for a second and looks to the crazy genius. " _Listen_."

Without moving his head, he darts his eyes behind him on his right. The blaring alarm was now replaced with sound of the same robotics stomping. Everyone looks to the source of it. It was getting louder and louder.

The same emergency door that April went through before she met the ninjas have opened up. Once the doors have opened up, it reveals the _Mousers_ , the ones that came back from the mission, just like Stockman predicted. They all marched into the factory and they're all heading their way. To deal with the _pests_.

Raph has already released the doctor by his grip and sees more trouble heading their way. April resume her work with Donatello at her side. As for the others…

"April…" Leo was at the entrance to a same ladder that takes them down to the lower floor. Good thing that they didn't take this ladder to get out of here. Because a group of _Mousers_ are waiting for them at the bottom. Mikey has joined his brother to see for himself. Right now, it's about to get worse as the _Mousers_ begin to climb the ladder. "Now's the time."

They are getting closer by the second. So, why hasn't April shut down the system? April lets out a frustrated groan. "The system isn't responding." She looks to the turtle besides her who is working as hard as he can. She hopes that he can figure it out.

Sally looks over the shoulder of the two smartest people that she now knows while Raph looks to his other brothers who are watching the oncoming carnage. Unbeknownst to them, Stockman decided to use this distraction to make his escape.

The _Mousers_ were climbing the ladder. Some of them didn't want to waste time so they scale the pillar and the wall like what the ninjas saw when they tried to find Stocktronics the first time. And that was before they met April.

Just before the elevator opens up for the doc, Sally was quick to sense him leaving. She whips her head around to see him entering.

"STOCKMAN!" she bellows. Everyone, excluding April and Don, all look to see the doctor with his hand on the lift's button

He looks to his foe with the most malevolent look on his face and giving them a wave goodbye. "You should never have matched wits with me." With the press of the button and a thumbs up, the doctor was gone as the door slides to a close; cutting off the connection between the factory and the lift.

Mikey tries to chase after him. "He's getting away!" But the doors close by the time he gets to it. But Stockman right now, is not the only concern.

Leo, Raph and Sally joined their little brother. "Let him go," the red turtle said before he and the others face something else. "We got bigger problems." The teens ready themselves as more _Mousers_ , who have finally climb to the same level as they are and all approached them. They were coming from different angles, & every direction of the floor. Some even smash through the glass windows, while a few more came from a different elevator not too far from here. They all let out roars as they charge to their targets.

Leo, Raph, Mikey and Sally are now in the computer room with the nerds of the group. The four fighters carry mostly the _brutes_ of the team, but when it comes to computers, they have to protect the ones who can hack into anything. They are the ones one keeping their guard up while Don and April are doing all they can to shut the _Mousers_ down. They try so hard not to take a step back.

They are ready for another fight of their lives. "At least we'll go out fighting."

The _Mousers_ comes a little closer which Mikey starts to panic a little. "Actually, I don't want to go out at all!" _Gee, what a whiner._

April was still trying to override the system. Unfortunately, she was not making a dent into it. She was definitely in panic mode now. "It's not working!"

Don looks over to her. She was doing the best she can. He was frantic as she was but he shows a determine expression. "Keep trying!" he urges her.

He's right. There has to be another way. She continues to hack into the program. But the _Mousers_ are getting closer.

Raph decided to say something that he would never say in a time like this. Then again, it would be a good time to say something like this. "This is it. It's been fun, guys."

Mikey turns to his toughest brother that he ever known. "Even me, Raph?"

Raphael looks to see his baby brother. "Even you, Mikey. Especially you." He can think of all the times that they played a number of jokes on each other all over the years. Despite all that, they still care and love for each other.

The _Mousers_ were still getting closer as the ninjas prepared for their doom. Sally, on the other hand, was not giving up so easily. "C'mon you guys!" She puts her dukes up, ready for another round. "It's not over until I say it is!"

April was clicking away as much as she can. There has to be one code that will do the job. And she has got one.

 _This should work!_ Taking one look behind at the robots once more, April quickly hits a key. The _Mousers_ then stops moving, their jaws stops chomping, and their light starts blinking. The teens were no astonished by what just happened. All the _Mousers_ have come to a complete stop. But have they? They could be faking.

If not, did April juts manage to shut them down?

To make sure, Leo pulls out his katana. He uses his lone weapon to taps a few times on the head of a near-by robot. He waited a second for it attack, but to his and his family's relief, they didn't!

The four teenagers on the defence all cheered. Leo puts his sword away and gives Mikey a "high-three", Sally jumps in the air as she pumps her fists in the air, and Raph too pumps his fists but remains on the ground. Leo also gives a "high-three" to Sally; despite being a human with five fingers. But Don was the most impressed of all. He was very impressed with April's achievement on shutting the bots down in a record time and under a lot of pressure. He needs to know her secret.

He looks back to the _Mousers_. "Good job, April." He looks back at the human. "I've never seen anything like that." And that was a lot coming from a 5 foot talking turtle that has a mind like Einstein. So, how did April manage to shut them down? And why is she looking scared all of a sudden? What did she do?

"Hah! Loser!" Mikey mocks as he picks up an inactive _Mouser_. Guess there's nothing to be afraid of these robots now, right?

"Uh, guys? Guys!" April quickly turns around and faces her friends. They all look to see she was now looking petrified. Why is that? Well, she is about to tell them. "I wasn't able to shut them down." This confuses them.

 _Wait a minute? If they're not shut down, then what did she do really?_

Mikey wasn't at all scared like his siblings while still holding onto the _Mouser_. He points to the robot. "They look pretty shut-down to me." He proved his point by taping on its head with his knuckles.

Sally takes a good look at the motionless robot. It may be turned off but the only difference is the blinking red light. Wait. Didn't it used to be yellow?

That is when Sally went from ecstatic to horror in a half a second. "A-april," she turns to her friend, "w-w-what do you do?" _Please tell me she did not do what I think she just did?_

April was about to deliver the biggest bombshell of the night. "The only way I can stop them was by initiating an overload sequence."

And more proof is when the smoke is coming out of the _Mousers_ ' jaws. Including the one in Mikey's hand. A different kind of alarm was set off but this time, it was more of a ticking bomb. A bomb that was going to be set off in less than a minute!

Now knowing the _Mouser_ is about to explode, the now-frightened Mikey quickly drops the robot like it was hot potato and looks to his friend and family. "In other words…LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Mikey was the first one to jump out of the broken window, followed by Raph, Leo and Sally with Don and April the last ones. Since April was not skilled enough to jump off high places, Don picks his friend up, carries her in a bridal style and jumps down onto the ground near where the others are waiting at the emergency door. The turtle takes the human by hand and races to the rest of the team.

It was a good timing too. Because as soon as they escape through the doors, the _Mousers_ all stopped beeping and then went quiet. And then a huge light was made in the booth as it grows larger. The entire went up with a big bang. But not big enough to destroy the factory.

Glass and wreckage from the computer booth went everywhere thanks to the explosion. More explosions throughout the workshop were made by the exploding _Mousers_. Now, thanks to the self-destruct thanks to April, they are all now melted _and_ scrap metal. The place continued to shake…

* * *

…especially on the ground level.

Stockman has just made it out of the elevator and was now racing in the hallways; towards the exit. The own factory – his own building and all the work – was all going up in smokes. But he didn't care. As long as those freaks, the strange human and his former employee were all left down there and burnt up in the fire.

He manically laughs as he looks back. So far, there is no-one chasing him. He is on the clear. "I've got them. I've got them all."

He didn't have time to see where he was going when he bumped into something. The force of the impact was big enough for him to fall onto his back. Rubbing his head from the impact, he kept his eyes closed. It can't be the Turtles, the human with them or April, right? How did they manage to escape the lab, knowing that they are trapped by his creation?

Footsteps were made as they got closer to him. Sounds like it's only one person. He opens his eyes and looks up to see it wasn't any of those reptiles, or the girl or O'Neil. It was the last person he wanted to see.

" _You_."

He wasn't scared or anything. He was mostly annoyed to see this guy. In front of the scientist appears to be a man in the size of giant. He has long blond hair that is tied up in a ponytail which hangs in front of him. He shows off his bulging muscles with a short-sleeve black top, along with his black jeans, a bloody red belt with a silver belt buckle and black shoes. On his face, he spots three permeant red claw scars on his left cheek. He also appears to have tattoos on his arms. On his left is a big purple dragon that wraps around his arm. And on his right near the shoulder bade is a red foot symbol. He also has a small gold earring on his left ear.

Since Stockman here represents _the Brains_ , the giant here represents _the Brawls_.

"What do you want, _Hun_?" Baxter harshly asked him.

The giant, known as _Hun_ , continues to look down on him with bloodshot eyes. The kind of eyes that he shows can seriously hurt or kill anyone with. Not to mention his voice is very deep and booming that can make any weak or strong person to coward in fear.

Some rubble was falling through the cracks of the building. Even though, the place was still shaking from the rumble downstairs without the help of his tone, he did not move an inch.

" _Trouble_ , Dr. Stockman?" was the first thing he said to him.

 _Oh great. He sent him over to see what the few was all about?_

The doctor decided to play it cool. He then kneels up with no help whatsoever. " _Trouble_?" he then shakes his head without making eye-contact at him. "No! No! Everything is proceeding exactly as I planned," Stockman explains as he stands up and brushed off the dirt and dust that his lab coat has come in contact.

But he thought wrong.

A few more aftermath shocks were made. Dust and debris were still falling from the ceiling thanks to the trembling. Guess those explosions proved his statement to be false. Something that a certain someone would not like to hear.

He takes his eyes off Hun as he looks around the hallway in fear. Was the place about to collapse? If so, he needs to get out of here.

Before he can take a step, the giant himself grabs the doc by the collar, lifts him off his feet and brings him up to his face. His expression did not change at all ever since he enters the building. More like he only has one expression on his face.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain this… _plan_ to the _master_?"

This was something that Stockman has secretly feared of. It was written all over his face. He tries to do the one thing to avoid. Stockman tries to make Hun release his grip on the feeble man or tried his best to remove the coat off him. So far, both haven't work at all.

He did a few grunts before Hun carries him away with ease. "Let me go, you brainless, muscle-bound idiot!" Stockman demanded but Hun does not corporate with him. Those two did not see eye-to-eye. "Let me go! LET ME GO!"

Hun does not seem to be scared of the place shaking up a storm. He did not have to run. He simply walked with the struggling man in his grip. All he cares was to finish his mission. He was sent to this place from the _master_ to retrieve and bring Stockman to him.

And boy, does Stockman have a lot to explain what has happened to his mission…

* * *

 **(In the Lair, Manhattan, NY - 9:37pm)**

After a close encounter with a James Bond-like mission, the team finally return home. Safe and sound. And it has only been, what, nearly an hour since they left and came back home. By the time they got back, they find Master Splinter already in the living room with a tray of cookies and nice, hot tea – all waiting for the heroes to return.

Plus, the TV set were on. Which means…the news is also on. Which also means…there might be something about what has happened at a certain plant. And you know what? It is.

The Turtles, April and Sally were holding a cup of tea each while Master Splinter was sitting in his seat with a cup of his own. Right now, they are watching the latest news update about Stocktronics.

 _ **And the authorities are completely perplexed by the destruction of the Stocktronics building and the sudden disappearance of Dr. Baxter Stockman.**_

And it's a good thing too. No-one has suspected that it was invaded by four mutant turtles and two human – one is a skilled ninjas with supernatural powers and the other is a former employee. Well, except for the actual turtles, humans, and _the_ rat. They had suspected the destruction part but Stockman's disapprence is news to them. Weird or not, it also means something – he _will_ be back.

April was standing right next to Splinter as the rat looks up to the human. "What will you do now, Ms. O'Neil? You are most definitely out of a job," Splinter wonders about the young lady's current occupation.

He has got a point. April may have been fired yesterday by the scientist, and the place is torn down and hopefully, shut down, she was completely unemployed. Guess it's back to the Job List again.

"I'm…not exactly sure," she replies. She might be able to find another job in the field of science or technology that doesn't involved getting yourself killed after your first pay check.

Feeling sorry for his new geeky friend, Don walks up to her. "We'll help you get back on your feet." With this statement, April couldn't help but feel…grateful. She was touched by their devotion. Something tells her that she will be friends with them for a very long time. Plus, her life will never be the same.

It was enough to turn her smile – and her heart –upside-down.

"You guys, you've all been,…well…, great," she acknowledges them. "And by guys, I guess I mean four big , green, talking turtles," she turns to Splinter and places a hand on his shoulder, "a giant talking rat," she gestures to the kunoichi in the room, "and a teenage girl."

Sally shrugs her shoulders. "I'll take that as a compliment, girl," she said. Sally does have a feeling that she is going to spend a lot of time with April O'Neil – another human friend and possibly, a sister figure.

It was time to continue the celebration. Leo raised his glass in the middle. "Here's to the new team!" he quotes. His three brothers, human sister and April all joined in, clinking their glasses together and raised them in the air as they cheered.

With another addition to the team, the family of ninjas are going to need all the help that they can get. Especially, when they are ready to come face-to-face with old enemies…

* * *

 **(Unknown building, Manhattan, NY - 9:38pm)**

…and new enemies.

And right now, the new enemies are sitting in his office. Sitting on the table, he is listening to a certain employee about his part of the deal.

And that certain employee is Baxter Stockman. Hun has taken him to Oroku Saki. The Japanese man was the one who hired the scientist for a project that requires a suitable way to retrieve some loan from a number of banks across New York.

The scientist was walking around on the large rug, trying to explain today's events. The ruckus that was happening in his lab, the delayed of the _Mousers_ ' mission, and the sudden appearance of these bizarre green creatures with a human child and his employee.

Hun, with his arms crossed over, was near Stockman while Saki was sitting on his table, with his hands together, in the darkness. Right beside the man was somewhat a useful item that he uses when things don't exactly go his way.

"So, as any _fool_ can see, the whole thing was simply a, uh….minor setback," Stockman explains. He approach to Hun and then he faces Saki. "With your continued funding, the research can continue immediately." As the doctor continues to clarify his events, Saki rests his left hand onto his knee and glides his right hand to the item. His item was a handheld gauntlet with two blades. They are very sharp and very cold. Just like him. He picks it up just before Stockman finishes up.

The scientist fixes up his glasses while checking his nails out. "I'll be back at work, oh, Monday morning."

He hopes his boss would understand. A mess like that in his building would have been created by more than one person. Anybody can make a mistake like that.

But Saki isn't anybody.

He and Hun were both not convinced by this… _fantasy tale_ that Stockman was speaking through the mouth of his.

He did warn Stockman his warning. And now, he was going to get it.

Hun looks up to his boss. With his gauntlet now placed on his left hand, Saki place his feet on the floor and rises from his seat. He then points his blades at Baxter.

"You must pay the price for failure, Dr. Stockman." The light flashes across his blades.

No longer confident and now full of fear, Stockman didn't have time to escape Hun who is right behind him. The doctor looks up to see the giant who then grabs him by the shoulder. Saki's right-hand man then drags him away on the floor. Saki raises his gauntlet down to his side.

Once again, Stockman tries to free from his grasp again. But like before, no luck. He was not going anywhere. "N-no! Where are you taking me? You'll regret this!" he lets out a few grunts just as they got to the main door. "N-NO!"

Saki steps out of the shadows as he watches another failure leave the room. Normally, he would punish his men or victims. But something deep down, that he needs the minds of genius like Stockman. So, whether Hun will do to him, he will return.

But more importantly, there was something in the doctor's story that finds…intriguing. He needs to know.

Looking over to his right, another man approaches. "Hmmm."

It wasn't Hun. It was a different kind of worker. The worker himself approaches his boss. There are many Foot Technicians who work for the Japanese man. Dressed in a dark grey jumpsuit with the same red foot symbol on his left side of his chest, he wears with it a pair of black gloves, a black belt that carries most of his tools and a pair of black boots. As a special kind of technician, he is equipped with cybernetic enhancements. He wears a special grey headgear that covers his eyes with electronic lenses that moves each lenses around like what you see on a microscope. There are also wires that connected to thin grey strip that is lodged in his bald head; connecting to the brain and it goes all the way to a small container that is located on the back part of his belt.

He was also brought in with another Foot Technician as they have brought in something that Saki instructed them to do. He comes to a halt and respectfully bows to Saki.

"We have the image you requested, Master," he said. The lenses moved a bit as he looks up. Once he has stand up, he presses a button from his utility belt. This brings down a projection screen that was installed just near them.

In comes another Foot Technician that was also sent here. He is pushing a projector on a trolley towards the other two people in the room. Just hanging above the small machine was seems to be a dented but still working _Mouser_ head. They must have retrieved one of the robots that was not destroyed in the explosion. It was connected to projector so Saki will see what the _Mouser_ saw before it was…damaged.

"So, the last remaining image the _Mouser_ optics recorded," Saki spoke. As he spoke, the light of the demolished robot lights up with the help of the projected as it starts to power up. The light in the projector shines on the screen to Saki's left as he gets a good view of the picture. This is something that he doesn't see every day.

It was a picture of what appears to be five figures – each wielding a weapon of their own. Two of them wield sword-like weapons. One has a staff and the other two are carrying a pair of Sais and Nunchakus.

Only one appears to be a human. This he doesn't find interesting at all. It's the four other creatures that Stockman has described to him. Along with a human as well.

Why the others are difference from that human? It's because the picture was taken via heat sensor and it doesn't show their actual appearances. Plus, it shows different heat between them.

By the four other appearances, Saki feels somewhat disturbed by all this. Even though they know him or not, they have delayed with his plans on a number of occasions.

He remembers the news that John said that he and his men were attacked by karate frog creatures. And a girl was with them. Could they be the same ones that destroyed Stockman's lab? If so, it would seems that Saki has threat; looming in the shadows.

Saki looks at the photo with a snarling look. His hands clench in rage. "These are the ones…responsible."

As a fighter, he does what he does when he will come face-to-face with them. He leaps in the air with his gauntlet at ready and slashes the screen into a million strips. He then stands up straight up and raise his gauntlet up to his side.

It was official. He has a new target now.

 _Them_.

* * *

 **April has finally joined the team and Saki gets a good view of who his interferers are. There will definitely be more surprises heading both his and the heroes way in the future. Catch us next time on:**

 **The Saint's Hope: Meet Casey Jones**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update.**

 **If you guys know, I went to** _ **Supanova**_ **with a friend and we had a blast! I managed to meet with the two guys that I grew up with – Jade & Ryan from a show called **_**Cheez TV**_ **! If you guys are from the 90's and grew up in Australia, you would know who these guys are! Plus, I did get to see Alison Mack from** _ **Smallville**_ **and Bonnie Wright from the** _ **Harry Potter**_ **series. Other than that, it was a fun weekend.**

 **I did say I didn't have time finish my chapter last week or the week before. Well,** _ **Supanova**_ **was one and not having enough time was the other.**

 **But now that school is out of the way, I can get back into it. And hopefully, along with the others as well.**

 **Also, I thought about the Season 4 mid-finale of the TMNT 2012 series. Tell me what you guys think? I would love to hear any feedback. Also, I would love to hear any suggestions that you want me to put in the story. I don't mind any little or big ones.**

 **Guess that's it for me now. Don't forget to review and add me or the story to favourites or follow. I would love to hear more from more fans!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	6. Meet Casey Jones

**The Saint's Hope**

 **Chapter 6 – Meet Casey Jones**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer: Hey! So sorry for the late update. There was a lot in my life at the moment. All will be explained down below. Check it out!**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To erica phoenix 16**

 _Thanks for updating._ _  
_ _I'm glad I gave you that idea and I can't wait to see how it will play out. :)_ _  
_ _As for my thoughts on Earth's last stand, I enjoyed_ _the_ _episode. I was so happy that_ _the_ _turtles did it. :)_

 _ **No problem!  
We'll see what happens when Hun comes face-to-face with Sally and the Turtles. Raph would be the first one to meet if you remember.  
YES! BEST EPISODE EVER! Now, we can all rest easy and wait for the next one to show up. Rumour has it that the next episode title will be "City at War". *everyone goes silent* Comics and 2k3 flashback! It would probably be Mutants vs. Human thing or something. And I figure Shredder might have something to do with! Who knows...**_

* * *

 **To turtlelovemikey3000**

 _Oh my god! This is very good. I really loved_ _the_ _characters and especially_ _the_ _Turtles sister. So remarkably and very powerful and a exceptional legendary piece of all time._ _  
_ _So divine and beautiful powerful my friend._ _  
_ _Very awesome-I really loved this. So powerful!_

 _ ***looks at your review, faints for an hour, and revives once more*  
Thank you, my friend. That has to be one of the SWEETEST review I have every got!  
You have no idea how much it means to mean to hear such wonderful words coming from you! I really love all my personal thanks! I will keep with the story! Thank you!**_

* * *

 **To BurnedSpy**

 _yay can't wait for more chapters :)_

 _ **No worries! More will be on the way!**_

* * *

And thanks for _**turtlelovermikey3000**_ and _ **Summer903**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

Let's move on to the next chapter. Bring on the fourth episode!

* * *

 **(Manhattan, NY - unknown time)**

Tonight was a nice, clear night sky and everything was calm and peaceful. _Well, almost._

Tonight was Vigilante night. And this guy in the hockey mask was ready for action.

Not just his mask to cover his identity, but he is also wearing a red singlet. Good thing it's not cold tonight or else he would be chilly. Plus, he was wearing his blue tracksuit pants and a pair of dark blue sneakers. Part of his forearm is all wrapped up with a light brown bandage. On his hands is a pair of light brown gloves with yellow protective pads. He has shoulder-length dark black-blue hair and blue eyes as he puts on his tough guy act and stared down at his foe tonight.

Carrying around on his back is his golf bag. _Weird_. Since when do you see people carrying around a bag like that? Guess he is one of them.

And it is packed with all kinds of weapons. Sports related. Almost. Mostly anything that this guy can swing with: golf clubs, baseball bats, steel pipes and his personal favourite – the hockey stick.

It was time for the red turtle to narrate and to bring up-to-date on tonight's events.

 _ **I guess you could call it fate,…**_

Yes, you can. For so many years, Raphael here _never_ met anyone can carry as much anger as he does. Sure, he has a sister who tends to blow a fuse nowadays but not 24/7. And that is when this guy comes along.

The hockey masked figure was now twirling his weapons of choice for this round: two baseball bats. One for each hand, he faces his opponent tonight. Normally, since he was a vigilante, he would be expecting criminals like purse snatchers or store robbers. Not a tall, humanoid turtle; armed with ninja weapons.

… _ **but I had finally met somebody as angry as I am,…**_

He stops spinning the bats and hold them in position. He has never taken his eyes off the turtle. The mutant is still standing his ground.

… _ **and he was really making me mad. My name is Raphael,…**_

The ninja decided to show him what it is like to be on his page. Raph pulls out his twin Sais and twirls them before he too holds them in position. Right now, they are both sneering their eyes at each other; ready for a brawl. Raph even git his teeth at him. He doesn't know if the masked man was doing the same thing.

… _ **and the bozo in the hockey mask is about to find out just how angry I can be!**_

If this was a _Mexican Stand-Off_ , which it is, someone has to make the first move. And what better way for the Ninja Turtle to be the one to make the first move. Letting all his anger out, he charges forward; letting out his own battle cry.

* * *

 **(In the Lair, Manhattan, NY – 5:51pm)**

It seems like it has only been one month since a member of the ninjas family had her birthday, their old home being destroyed by munching metal menaces, journey to the surface for the first time as a team, dealt with both thugs and ninjas, found a new place to live, found out more about the robots, and have made a new human friend.

And you know what? It _has_ been a month!

Yep. The teens were pretty much packed since the first week of their adventures. They can't wait for more adventures on the upper world of New York! If only their master – their sensei – would corporate.

They are also thrilled to have their first human friend; especially for their human sister. For so many years, she can finally interact with another human other than herself. She couldn't be more thrilled.

As the new member of the group, April O'Neil promises that she wouldn't tell anyone about her…special friends. Not even her own family. And that will be hard. But she'll manage through. It's going to take some time. Hopefully, they can meet more in the future.

And to the one of the ninjas, it could happen…tonight.

But before it all happens, let's go back a few steps when this mini adventure happens.

Right now, he was in a tussle with his little brother. And right now, he was not winning. He was now thrown across the room and smashed into a pile of empty boxes that are stacked against each other. Some fell on top of him when he made the impact.

The youngest member of the group was dusting his hands as he approaches his fallen brother. "Ha! Nice fall, Raphael," Mikey mocks him. He brought his hands out to the side. "Just come on back it you want some more of that."

He should know by now. There is absolutely no way that Raph can't beat his little brother in this certain match. But he doesn't care. He just wants to win. _For once_. If he loses, he'll never be able to live with himself. Then again, Raph was the one ask for the fight in the first place.

The turtle himself regains his senses and gets up from his messy pile with a box on his head. Angry as ever, he takes the box off his head; letting out a few grunts. _Don't push it, bro._

He then bitterly throws the away and points to his cocky brother. "You've had it, Mikey." The orange turtle blows on his knuckles before rubbing it on his chest. If the jokester does anything funny, he is going to regret it. "Bro or no, you've got to go!"

Raph takes his shot. He jumps in the air and tries to throw a punch into his face but Mikey easily ducks the attack and dodges a little to his left. He loves to see great moves up close. "Good reverse punch," he noted. But Raph was not done yet. _You wanna show? I'll give ya a show, doofas!_

Raph swings a kick to the head once more, but Mikey, once again, ducks the bout. Followed by a few more which Mikey moves to the side and does a back flip too. "Nice roundhouse kick too, Raph," he added once more. Raph decided to throw a few more punches, but by the time he does the second one, Mikey manages to flip over the frustrated turtle's head. Raph falls to the ground. He was starting to form a few sweat beads on his forehead. He can't be tired already, can he?

Mikey turns to face him again as Raph stands up as well. "Whoa! Not a bad dragon punch either," he comment on the last move that Raph pulled on. Not far from them, they were being watched by a few more figures. Leo, Don, Sally and Master Splinter have decided to see what all the commotion is all about. All they see was the youngest and the second oldest brawling again. It has been what, the fourth time this week. This pretty much happens mostly every day in the house of ninjas. They just learn to deal with it.

Raph comes charging in, throwing a punch one more with his brother still insulting him. "…but you're just a…" Mikey dodges the punch, "…little too…SLOW!" Mikey whacks his brother upside the head, causing Raph to stumble forward and crashed into the platform just in front of him. He can't believe it. He is giving all he's got and Mikey still manage to land one on him! He was almost up to his limit. With his opponent down, Mikey decided to mock him once more; placing his fist on his hips. "Actually, _much_ too slow."

 _That's it!_

Raph could not take it anymore. His little bro is pushing it too hard. Fury was already burning through head as he picks himself up and charges once more. Everyone would be expecting Mikey to dodge once more. But it didn't happen this time. Raph was now quick enough to deliver a NASTY punch to Mikey's chest! What surprises Raph is that he manage to tag him and what is more impressive is that it actually caused Mikey too fall onto his shell and slides into the wall of the platform and hits his head.

But was that enough for Raph? Unfortunately, it wasn't.

Mikey sits up a little and rubs the part of his noggin where it hurts. The rest of his family were still witnessing the match. They all know that Mikey is taking this a bit too far of teasing the only turtle that can blow a fuse quicker than the Flash; even just by a little bit.

 _This is not going to end well_. Sally was hoping that both of her brothers will be ok. They all looked at Mikey before looking at Raph who was again charging towards brother for the third time tonight. He was producing a yell as he run. Mikey sees his brother. As Raph comes for another punch, Mikey steps to the side; making Raph misses his target. He goes in another kick. Once again, he misses.

It would seem that Mikey is making him tired as the match continues on. He was getting too smart to read Raph moves as the red turtle goes in for another punch.

"You think you're better than me?" Raph bellows as Mikey dodges the punch by doing a couple of backflips to extend the distance between the two brothers.

Raph was starting to get more tired and is losing this fight as he is running out of moves that he can throw at him.

 _No_. He can't lose this. He just can't! Not against his little brother. Not by anyone! He is supposed to be the strongest ninja out of all his family. Except for Sally. But she is a girl so, it doesn't count.

Raph goes charging. For the fourth time. "DO YOU?" Mikey can't be better at his brother at his own game? Can he?

As he comes closer, he lift his arms in the air; ready to grab him. But Mikey was quick enough to grab his hands with his. Now, it was a test of strength. And this was something that Raph might be able to win. Unfortunately, Mikey has another idea.

He gives his bog brother a smug grin. " _No_ ," Mikey replies. _What? Why would—_

Mikey steps to his right, letting Raph to lean forward; losing his grip before the Mike- _ster_ trips him over. This forces the tough guy to go flying to the other side of the room. "You're just too cocky, _Raph_."

His sentence came to an end when Raph lands – shell first – onto a table and two set of chairs; smashing them into a hundred bits. The pieces of the broken furniture went flying, leaving the defeated turtle on the same spot. He sits up and looks to his brother; gloating in victory of today's match.

 _His victory_.

He couldn't believe it. He lost! Too his little brother! This was pretty much so humiliating for him.

Most people would accept the defeat and move on. But what Raph is about to do, will be pushing his loss a bit to the edge.

It would only take a loss and a second for the beast to be unleashed. But Mikey has completely no idea that was about to happen. He was still revelling.

The orange turtle walks over to the rest of his family, with his back facing the conquered ninja. "Winner and still champion, Michelangelo!" He raised his fist and clutches them together.

Out of Mikey's site, Raph finally stands up and finds himself with a weapon in his grasp. No, it was not his Sai. It was a steel pipe that he has found in the crash that he made. And he was going to use it. Big time.

Everyone has taken their eyes off the youngest turtle and all look behind him. Once they all saw Raph and what he has in his hand, their faces went from calm to absolute horror. Even Leo grabs hold of his father's shoulder. They know what Raph is about to. And if he isn't stop, he is going to regret it.

"No…No…" the red beast angrily stands up straight; getting his chosen weapon. He's going to do. He IS going to do! "You—You—"

Does not want to let Mikey get away with this, Raph does a mighty leap in the air – and is heading straight for him!

The turtle needs to be warned. "MIKEY! LOOK OUT!" Sally cries out for. It only took a yell for the orange ninja to turn around and see his brother; charging for him in the air. Mikey didn't have time to get away from as Raph kicks him to ground and holds him in his place.

Raph has finally secured Mikey. With the turtle in his grip, he was ready to strike him. Even Mikey sees this and he knows that Raph wasn't kidding around. And no longer he was gloating his win, he was now terrified. Why would his own brother would do this to him? Just after he has lost a little match?

"Raph, wait," Mikey covers his face with his hands. At least his arms will cover most of this brutal attack, "WAIT!"

But he ignores him. Raph raises the pipe high above his head and glares down on him. He was going to do it. He was REALLY going to do it!

…

So, why hasn't he swung his pipe?

It was because Leo gripped his arm around his younger brother's; halting the first and any future attacks. Thank goodness for that. If he didn't stop the attack in time,…well… Raph's bandana will not be the only red around here.

"RAPHAEL, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Leo furiously barked at him.

Don and Sally all appeared at poor Mikey's side who still has his hands in the air; waiting for the attack. But it didn't. They are all just glad that Mikey is alright. Splinter did not move at all from his spot. He has sense an unusual imbalance inside his second eldest.

"You okay, Mikey?" Don calmly asked his little brother.

Pretty mad at what her brother tried to do; Sally grabs the steel pip from Raph's grasp and looks to him with a furious face. "What were you thinking, Raph?" She points to the turtle on the floor as Mikey removes his hands away from his face. "You could have _killed him_!"

 _Killed him!_

 _Killed him!_

Those horrible words just echo through his mind. And heavy breathing was the only sound at the moment coming from the red turtle.

No longer angry, Raph takes a second to recollect of what he was about to do. Seeing the pipe in his sister's hand, how Leo was holding him and the way he was on his brother, he understands why.

 _Kill him_.

He was going to attack—no, kill—his own little brother. His own baby brother. And it was all because he was blinded by his rage for that one little match. He got too caught up and not paying any attention to his action. He wasn't thinking straight.

Angry was no longer on the turtle's face. It was now replace with shame.

"I…" Leo releases his grip on Raph and crosses his arms over. Raph looks up to him, "Leo,…" he then looks to his sister holding the pipe, who share some anger as he does but knows she would never go this far, "Sal,…" he then finally turns to.., "Mikey,…" the young turtle has already sat up and was now pulled away by Don. Raph tries to reach out for him, "I,…"

But right now, he is lost for words. He was now just too upset. Disgracefully, he looks down with eyes closed and hand on his forehead. Master Splinter comes to his son's side and places his paw on the reptile's shoulder. It was time for a lesson.

"Ah, my son. So angry," the rat speaks as Raph looks at him. The master removes his hand from him and holds a finger up. " _Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within._ Raphael, a true warrior finds balance in _all things_."

Raph stands up. There is a new feeling inside of him now.

 _Guilt_.

He can't even look at his family right now. Let alone be in the same room as they are.

"Master Splinter, I—" he looks to his hands. The same hands that he almost use to hurt Mikey with the pipe. "Uh, I... I-I got-I gotta get some air." That is all he can say after what he just went through as he race out of the Lair; feeling ashamed.

Even though he was still a little shaken up from all this, Mikey decided to after him. He felt responsible for what has happened. He was the one who pushed him. Made him into the monster that he was a few seconds ago. Only a few steps were made before Splinter puts a paw on his shoulder. The rat knows it wouldn't be a good idea for any of his children to go after him.

Right now, Raph needs some time – alone. The father of the hothead can only hope that his son can find a way to tame to fire within. And after seeing what has happened, it could take more than a while.

* * *

 **(On an unknown building, Manhattan, NY -** **5:59pm)**

It only took a full minute for the turtle to race from his sewer home, right up to the surface world. Normally, it takes a few minutes if you are with other people or mutants like his family. But right now, it's just him. And he needs to be alone. He couldn't shake the memories that he has just witness tonight.

The sunset has almost set but the sky has already welcomed the night. That is when the certain turtle bust through a door located on small building. How did he get through building without being detected? Well, he's a ninja. Did anyone forget about that? If so, stop reading this and either leave or go back to the beginning.

Plus, he would have climb up the fire escape like he and siblings would do. But it wasn't his first choice. After crashing through the door and makes his way to the edge of the building, Raph looks down with the most forlorn look of all.

The way he was towering over his brother. The way he was holding the pipe in his hand. The way that he almost used it to…

He doesn't want to think about it. He didn't realise how dangerous rage can be in one person. Imagine the entire population of the planet. The world like that would not be a right place to live in.

After the almost…horrible incident, the words of his father are repeated through his mind.

 _ **Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within.**_ **Raphael, a true warrior finds balance in** _ **all things**_ **.**

He is full of rage. And he does have a habit to using that rage on anything that irritates him. Like his brothers and sister. Well, not mostly his sister. But the source of all this, is the reason why he is now frustrated.

Just why is he angry all the time? Why did he have to go through what he almost did?

He does not know. He does not know the answer. Feeling frustrated all over again, he takes another deep breath; very similar to the ones back home. Growls to himself and slams his fist into his chest.

He raised his clench fists in the air while overlooking to the city.

" _WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!_ " His bellows echoes through the near-by streets. He raises his fist and his head down.

As long as he carries the same rage that burdens inside his heart, he will be out of control. And he will never be stop. He needs to find balance. And he needs to find it. Very soon.

He just hopes he is not the only one who is in a much related situation.

* * *

 **(In a different building, not too far from here, Manhattan, NY – 6:02pm)**

Cars alarms are blaring with a baby crying in the mix. With a hint of dogs barking. This seems to be a noise neighbour from where a new face lives.

Living in a concrete building with a few windows with tattled blinds, although one of them has light drapes that are floating with the wind and just dangling on the outside, there shine a large skylight that beams up the entire room without the use of electricity.

Inside the brown ceiling and cream walls, there is a number of sports equipment lying around that you can name including different kinds of weights. You can tell from whoever lives here would actually workout 24/7.

He also parks his own transportation that is neatly parked up against a wall – his own motorcycle. Another quick way to get where he needs to go. Bolted on a stone pillar is a Speed Bag and near where his entertainment section is the Punching Bag.

Just leaning where his weights are is his own kind of bag. A golf bag, filled with anything that this particular can swing at – golf clubs, baseball bats, steel pipes and his personal favourite: the hockey stick.

At this exact time was the news, a quick update of kind of crime-related activities are happening in the city. Maybe close to where he is living. Resting on his armchair while lifting a 10 kg Dumbbell in his left hand, he was doing his best to keep in fit while watching the TV. He appears to have shoulder-length dark black-blue hair with blue eyes, was wearing a red singlet, blue tracksuit pants, has a light brown bandage wrapped around his left forearm, a par of dark blue shoes and a pair of light brown gloves with protective pads on it.

There was a particular story that he happens to know. The figure curls the weight a few more times as he listen on.

 _ **And in other news, more sightings of a vigilante wearing a hockey mask are being reported in connection with several brutal attacks on the notorious Purple Dragons gang, alleged to have underworld connections.**_

He sneers his eyes when the reporter mention the name of the certain gang. It was enough to make the man's blood boil to the boiling point.

" _Purple Dragon_ scum."

Fire was now in his eye. Not to mention the same fire that he witness a long time ago. He was now full of hatred. He does have issues with them. He sure does have connections. And these connections all started when he was just a kid…

* * *

 **(Manhattan, NY – Years ago)**

A place went up in flames. The pitch-black smoke was descending to the night sky while the bright yellow flames remain on the ground; crackling the wood, steel and anything that it can consume.

That building happens to own by the kid's father. It was their shop. And now, it was being burnt to a crisp.

Who would be behind this horrific attack?

The answer is simple. They are five teens and one of them appears to be the leader. They all have the picture of the purple dragon on any piece of their clothing. The leader, however, has it on his left arm and he wears it proudly.

 _Hun_.

Before he shows off his blond hair, it was all covered by a purple bandana with ties hanging off the back. He wore a black singlet with black pants. His pants were hanging off the side but it was secure with his red belt and shows a bit of his underwear. He has a gold earring on his left ear.

The giant gives off a mean chuckle before advancing on the child; looking down on him.

* * *

 **(Manhattan, NY – Present Time)**

He has always a personal vendetta on him. Right after he lost the family's store, he has lost another important thing in his life.

 _His dad_.

He knows what he has gotta do. He has been doing this for months. He has been given the gang a hard time lately. He is doing this for his dad. He ain't afraid of nothing. Fire was still burning in his eyes. He sits up from his seat. He was ready to rock and roll.

"Somebody's gotta stop those _Purple_ _Dragons_."

He knows the cops aren't doing anything about it. They all know how tough they all are. Especially their leader. With no hope, he knew he would take up this job. He is trying to make the world a better place: by cleaning up the crime in the city. One city block at a time.

Leaving the TV on, he walks over to his own little coffee table just close to his punching bag. There rest a hockey mask. Very similar to the hockey mask that was reported on the news.

He picks it up, places the mask over his face as he pulls the band over his head and rest it behind his head; securing it. He then walks away and heads towards the weights. He halts in front of them but not before putting his fist up.

"Somebody's gotta make them pay!"

Grabbing the strap of his golf bag, he walks to another part of the room where there rest a mirror. He slings the strap over his head and rests it on his shoulder with the bag now resting on his back. He comes up to the mirror, pulling out the one thing that would match his mask – the hockey stick. He is also fond of the sport. He halts in front of the reflecting object as he begins to twirls the stick around. His eyes are lock on his reflection.

"And they will. They'll all pay,…"

He stops spinning his weapon and turns away from the mirror. He holds the sticks in both of his grip and gets into a fighting position.

"…'cause _Casey Jones_ is on the job!"

* * *

 **(On the streets, Manhattan, NY – 6:15pm)**

A car went passed on a dark neighbourhood, not too far from a couple of certain fighters in the area. A young woman has just finished her 9-5 at work as she decided to leave a bit later to get home. Too bad she could have gone earlier. Cause she is getting herself into a lot of trouble.

Knowing that her home is a few blocks away, she decided to take a shortcut. Through the alleyway. At night.

Normally, anyone can go through any streets in broad daylight. All except for at night. That is when the trouble occurs. Just before she turns into the alleyway, she pictures a worried look on her face when she noticed someone; leaning his back with one foot against the wall near the passage. He appears to be a street thug with spiky orange hair and a goatee with the same colour. He is dressed in a green t-shirt with a black vest that has a picture of a dragon in a shade of purple on each side, a pair of black finger-less gloves with green cuffs, his goggles are seated on his forehead, grey pants, a black belt and a pair of black shoes. His right forearm is all wrapped up in a white bandage.

He was chewing on his toothpick while watching a young vulnerable lady coming his way. Not knowing the dangers that is about to happen, she continues to walk into the alleyway. Big mistake.

The thug himself looks right and left; on the lookout for any witnesses. So far, no sign. That's good. For him. The thug flicks the toothpick away and decided see where the lady will end up.

Still walking down with a fearful look on her face, the young women is clutching onto the strap of her bag. She looks behind to see if anyone was following her, especially if it was the thug that she saw. Right at the moment, it wasn't.

She darted her eyes back to the front. She was now all alone in the alleyway. Well, almost alone. She came to a stop, her eyes became wide and her mouth dropped. Hiding in the shadows, not just one but two thugs have appeared, right in front of her.

One of them has his head all painted in bright blue, his hair is a purple Mohawk style. He is wearing a black singlet with a grey shirt underneath it, purple suspenders that attach to his green pants, a brown belt, a pair of black boot with purple laces and brown bandage on his wrist.

The other is a bit shorter than his pal here. He is a dark-skinned fellow with a brown cap facing backwards with a purple beanie underneath it. His top is a cream coloured with purple sleeve and a yellow large sash that goes around his mid-waist, has grey pants and a pair of white sneakers with three blue stripes on the sides. He also has two silver small hoop earrings on each ear.

The picture of a purple dragon appears on the short kid's t-shirt and on one of the blue-skinned punk's pant sleeve.

It was the _Purple Dragons_. And they are up to no good. They both took a few steps out of their spots and blocked the lady's path; snicker at her.

The woman gives out a scare gasp. She has made a terrible mistake. It looks like she won't be going home at all. As the thugs all approached her, the lady takes a few steps back. She was now terrified. But there was still a way to get away safety. She slowly backs away from the scary people. She was only just a few steps away from the open streets. And once she is out, she will find some help. And she would have gone a bit further, if she didn't walk into someone else. Once her back made contact with him, she whips her head around to see the same thug from before. His hands were now on his hips.

"Oh, no," she gasps. The thugs have all now surrounded her. She was now trapped.

"Hand over the purse, sweet thing," the first punk advises to their captive, "and we promise not to hurt you…" he gives bit of a devil smile, " _too much_."

The other two snicker once more. They know that they don't keep promises. Not only they'll get some cash, they are going to have some _fun_ tonight. And not in a good way. More like in a sickening way.

But they shouldn't be laughing. Because of right now, a certain turtle was high above them, sitting on a fire escape in the same alleyway. As he was taking the time to calm down and tries to balance himself out, he also witness the entire scene from down below. Something about these thugs that already made the ninja in a bad mood. He was already mad once. He doesn't need to be mad. But after seeing what the thugs are about to do, he does not like this one bit.

"Man, these guys picked the wrong night to tick me off," he mumbles. They won't be expecting a giant green turtle, armed with ninja weapons.

But they are sort-of expecting another company – very familiar to the punks themselves.

With the blue-skinned thug and the short black kid hold the women in position; the yellow spiky hair thug has his hand on her shoulder and snatches the purse out of her grip with the other. Now that one part is done, it was time to move

Raph bends in knees in; ready to jump in—

" _Purple Dragons_."

 _Hmm, that sounds creepy for someone is who about to sing a song._

The thugs plus the captive all look around to the source. There stands, at the end of the alleyway from the lighter streets, a tall fellow wearing a white hockey mask to conceal his face. In one hand is his hockey stick and the other is a trashcan lid. " _Come out and play!_ " he creepily sings; banging the stick on the lid a few times before walking towards them.

The lady doesn't know why this mystery figure is. But the thugs do.

The yellow spiky hair points to the guy while holding the purse in the same hand. "It's the wacko in the hockey mask. Let's get him."

They decided to ditch the lady and charge for the masked menace. The first thug drops the purse as he was out in front. Dealing with the hockey mask-wearing freak is the main priority now. The lady can wait. They are ready for a beat down with the so-called _Vigilante_.

The turtle was at first going to jump in and save the day, but it looks like the mask dude bet to him first. Guess there is no reason for him to reveal himself. He was still on the fire escape, watching the scene from above. "Looks like this is gonna be good." Not to mention, he'll have to sit this one out. All he can do now is to enjoy the show.

Since the yellow thug was close to the hockey mask fighter, he'll take the first shot. But even a thug like would be stupid enough to go toe-to-toe with someone who more experience and can easily pick a fight with the use of his weapons. The Vigilante was still enough to dodge the first punch that thug deliver and ends up whacking him in the face with the trash can lid. The _PD_ punk goes down. _One down, two to go_.

The blue-skinned thug comes up to him. He decided to do the same move that his pal tried to pull on hockey boy. Even idiots can make the same mistake as the guy before him. But the masked warrior decided to use his own weapon. He whips his stick back and—

 _WHACK!_

A nice slap to the head was heard as the blue-skinned punk went down and lands near his friend. _Two down, where the last one?_

The final punk; who has somehow got behind the mask dude, hoping to attack him from behind. He was hoping to catch him off guard. But it didn't work.

Dropping the metal lid, the fighter swings behind, gripping his stick with his hands. The third punk was now scared for his life. He didn't have time to get away as the Vigilante does another swing to the face.

The final thug falls to the ground; now sore from the smack. The turtle from above was a bit relieved that the thugs were stopped and the fight is over.

Well, not for the Vigilante. To him, it was not – _never_ over.

He walks up to the thug that he just attack. His cap was flown off his head; showing off his purple bandana. He opens his eyes, hoping the fighter has left, only to find him still here. He was now wetting his pants. _What is he gonn—_

"No mercy, scum," the hockey mask fighter snarls down. "I'm putting you punks out of business…" he then lifted his weapon high above his head. "… _PERMANENTLY_!"

Good thing the turtle hasn't left the scene. Because he couldn't believe what he was seeing? At first, it was just a fighter, like him, was dealing with scums like _Purple Dragon_ thugs. And now, he was going finish them off in the most violent way as possible… _just like_ … _him_.

Just like what he almost did to his little brother…

The way he hold up the pipe, right above his head from before, is the same way the guy is holding the hockey.

It almost like Raphael is looking at a replay of his previous action. If the turtle himself had a time machine, he would actually go back in time to stop his former self for almost making that mistake. But he can't. He was just lucky for his siblings to stop him from making things worse. Right now, looks like this guy needs to stop from making the same mistake.

Raph grabs hold of the fire escape that he was balancing on. He was ready to leap into the action. But this time, to stop it. Not start it. "That guy's out of control." And that was a lot coming from him after what he has been through. Using his ninja legs, Raph pushes off the bar and jumps down to the alleyway. "Whoa!" he cries out as he lands behind him. And just like what his older brother, Leonardo, did in the previous situation, he does the same thing: he hooks his arm around the Vigilante's wielding arm that holds the weapon. He manages to stop the attack and in a nick of time too.

"Hey!" the fighter yelps. He turns to see the interferer, who has the guts to lock his arm around his. But what he didn't expect to see a giant, green…thing. This was all new to him. But he didn't care. He tries to struggle out of his grip off this newcomer.

Raph still has his hold on him. With his arm hooked around the arm, he used his free hand to grab hold of the human's shoulder. "Easy there, cowboy. They're down. You stopped 'em. You did good. Now take it easy," Raph calmly advises him. But this guy was never calm. He roughly breaks free from the strange green guy's grip and takes a few steps back, while still on his guard.

And it was a good timing for the _PD_ thugs when the turtle showed up to stop the fight. Because they decided to use this time to make a break for it.

"I'm out of here!" cried out one of the thugs. He was then followed by the other two as the only two fighters left and the women watch them go.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" yelled another one. They all escape the danger and have escape around the corner. Hopefully far away from that crazy whack-job.

Speaking of the crazy whack-job, he was not happy at all. Here is he, minding his own business, teaching goons here a little lesson about the consequences of stealing something valuable like someone's purse. And just when he was about to bust some skulls, he was ambushed by this newcomer. This… _guy_ dresses head-to-toe all in green with some kind of red mask and big yellow armour wrapped around his chest. And thanks to him, he has distracted the Vigilant long enough for the bozos to get away.

He was absolute fuming mad right now.

"Aw, man, they're getting away!" he complains. But if he wants to file a complaint, he will do it to the one person who has interfered. He turns around to face the turtle and if he wasn't wearing his mask right now, he would have the angriest look on his face. Raph also shares a ticked off look as well. "Stay out of my business, _FREAK_!"

He then delivers a nasty punch to the face of the green-skinned mutant; catching the ninja off guard. Raph was fling back from the force and falls flat on his shell. It only took a second to regain himself but it was more than enough for the Vigilant to take off; after his prizes.

"You can run, _Purple Dragons_ , but you can't hide from _Casey Jones_!" he bellows as he exits around the corner and disappears into the night. This leaves the turtle and the lady the only things breathing in the dark alleyway.

Once he has shaken the dizziness from his head, Raph takes off running but comes to a halt. Normally as a ninja, he would have the endurance and the speed to go after him, but there was one thing he needs to do. He looks down to see the purse, picks it up and takes it to the owner who was just a few feet away.

The scared woman has just witnessed what she has just seen and was still shaken up. First, the thugs showed up, then the mask fighter shows up and manages to beat them up, then a large green thing appears out of nowhere, and then, the thugs and the fighter all booked. And now, she is all left alone with…

"Sorry about all this," he speaks up. Since she was human and he & his family had the time and practice talking to human that his sister and their new friend are humans, this should be a piece of cake. The lady whips around to get a good look at the strange fellow. Her expression does not change as the reptile man offers her purse back like any good Samaritan would do when something goes missing. "Here's your purse, ma'am."

The lady's eyes went so big. She could not believe that a green being is talking to her like he knows people like her. A giant, green, talking, walking-on-two being! Rather than a thank-you, she quickly snatches her purse from his hand and clutches to her chest like it's her own child.

"Keep away from me, you-you lizard thing!" she frightfully demands as she starts to back away from him. "Keep away!" After taking one more step, she high-tails out of there and never looks back.

Guess she was too scared to meet a giant talking turtle but giving a simple thank-you to him would be enough. Then again, she was almost robbed and was now petrified of the event and won't be back to usual self until the end of next week. So, she has a right to be scared.

But that wasn't Raph's case. Right now, he needs to find the Vigilante. Good thing he said out his name too. _Casey Jones_.

Letting out a frustrated growl from losing the guy, he turns to face the direction that he took off and races out of the alley. He comes across a few more alleyways. And its good thing too cause there doesn't seem to be anyone around. This makes his search of finding the Vigilante a bit easier. But the maze-like place of the small section of this part of the town makes it a little bit tricky.

Man, for a guy who has the same anger issues as Raph, he sure is harder to find in this neighbourhood.

 _CRASH!_

Raph stops running. Sound like a trash bin. Followed by a few men groaning. _Bingo._

He has found the noise. And when there are noises, it could only mean one thing. That bone-head can make so much noise for a street fighter. Raph follows the sound to another dark part of another alleyway to see a silhouette of that same bone-head.

"We give up! We give up!" one of the thug cried out for mercy. Sounds like that they have learn their lessons. Raph peers around the corner to get a good view of the second round. The Vigilant here was still whacking his hockey stick away on the fallen thugs. It seems like there is no end to this battle. Looks like it will not finish until one is left standing. And it won't be the thugs on the ground.

This guy…this _Casey Jones_ … he shows no mercy…at all. Just like Raph.

"You've stolen your last purse, _dog breath_!" Casey brutally barks at them before he finished whacking the punks to the ground. The three thugs were trying to either crawl away from the carnage or cover themselves from any more attacks. Seems like they can't take much more of this.

Raph was now disgusted at this. He knows that beating up bad guys was a new way to cool down, but the way that the Casey Jones guy is doing, it was…inhuman. He has no self-control. And if he doesn't stop, he will be making the biggest mistake of his life.

"Unbelievable. This guy just won't quit," he mutters to himself.

Casey picks up the yellow spiky hair thug by his collar and raised his weapon at him. It was time to finish it. And it was time for Raph to intervene once more. Coming out of his hiding spot, Raph rushes in and does an aerial kick, causing Jones here to drop the _PD_ thug from his grip. The Vigilant falls to the ground dropping his weapon in the process.

"I told you to cool it, pal," Raph warns him.

With the Vigilant distracted, the three thugs took this opportunity… _again_ … and escape… _again_. Hopefully, they can get away this time. He grabs his hockey stick and rise steadily onto his two feet. Seeing the same freak from before, Casey was surely getting really tired of him butting into his own business. He has now really pushed him to the edge for _Round 2_.

Casey armed his weapon now. "Yeah?" And I told you to stay out of my way, but since your ears don't seem to be working," he swings his stick in front; causing the turtle lean back a little to avoid getting hit, "I'm gonna have to get my point across a whole 'nother way."

And it will be more than just words.

The Vigilant points his hockey stick at his new opponent and with any luck; this…freak would actually listen to him for not intervene into other people's business.

But he does not know what he is in for…

* * *

 **(In the Lair, Manhattan, NY – 6:19pm)**

It has been almost 30 minutes since their hothead brother has left their home. From what he almost pulled on his little brother, he needs the time that he wants to cool down and come back when he is ready. They only hope that he doesn't get into too much trouble.

Since the incident, the three remaining Turtles, the human ninja and the rat master decided to all occupied themselves. It was the only way to keep their mind off tonight's event.

Each turtle is station in his place. Leonardo is doing his usual private training with his father, Donatello is at his own workstation which it is a small table; doing what he can do for their new home. He would be working on a security system to make sure the place is more…adjustable. And Michelangelo is… _well_ …he is busy off doing his usual nonsense to which who knows what. He was in the living room; drawing up something.

As for the human of the family, she was standing behind a pillar; out of anyone sight. Right now, she was in deep thought.

It's not about Raph's behaviour. It was something else. And it was a black cloth with the red foot symbol that she is holding in her grasp. That is what's bugging her.

For the past month, this symbol is what has been bugging her non-stop. The problem is that she can't seem to know what it is. She has no clue what's behind the insignia. Also, she has not started the search on the symbol. She has been down here for most of the past month and some of it hanging out with the newest member of the team – April O'Neil.

It was great to have another human in the group. Someone that Sally here can actually talk to. Someone that she can hang out. Someone who can be part of the family. That is all Sal ever wanted. A sister. She has dreamed of it.

Besides, after seeing the symbol for the first time, she had this weird vision of a metal man and a women; no older or younger than April. After many theories, Sally has come to a conclusion.

 _That woman is her mother_.

She doesn't know but she has a feeling that woman is her mother. They look exactly alike, no doubt about it. Sally has checked in the mirror over and over again. And from seeing that vision once, it was no lie.

Some many questions were rattling up inside her own brain; they were actually starting to hurt. And what is the best way to calm the mind. Some say it's _a lie down and rest_. Others say, in her case, is training.

Placing the garb inside her tunic where it is out of sight from anyone, she removes herself from the pillar's shadow and walks into the centre of the room to join her big brother and her rat father.

"Hey." Her cry actually got the attention of the two ninjas. One of them is holding two planks of wood. Small enough to actual break with a single punch. "Mind if I join in?"

Splinter nods. "Sure," Leo said. In the turtle's case, he always loves his sister to join in every training that they do. They are just doing some stretches; in case if they pull a hammy. Sally was on the ground, stretching her right leg with her left leg curled into her. Once she has finished one side, she moves onto the next. But not before she sees her little brother, with a piece of paper in his hand, heading toward

 _What's Mikey up to now?_

Well, for the past few minutes, Mikey has come up with something that would help the team of ninjas a lot more. Something that has to do with them cruising the streets of the Big Apple. Something that they _borrow_ from the thugs that they messed with on the first day. And it is still sitting in the old drainage junction juts not too far from here.

On his drawing instead of a blue shade, it was painted green. And instead of four wheels, it has two extra with the back wheels. And finally, there are two grey different types of radar on the top of the vehicle.

Mikey has design what their new wheels should look like now. And he was proud of it. And why he shows this to his big brother, Donatello you may ask? Well, Don here is the engineer of the group. Right now, he is wielding something with his wielding torch and his custom-made goggles on.

"See, Don? We can have our very own battle shell," Mikey explains his plan to his brother who stops working for a second. "I've even go a name for it. I call it _the Battle Shell_."

The purple turtle goes back to his wielding as Mikey brings up more ideas that he added to the truck. "I got it all figured out. Turbo boosters. Double-action traction. Cool secret…thingies shooting out the back. We should be tricking out the armoured car!" The possibilities are endless when they have the vehicle at their possession.

Don has to admit. It sounds like a really cool idea to redesign the new car. He would love to use his skills to work on the vehicle. But there is one catch: he would be the only one working on it. Not Mikey.

"By "we", you mean _me_ ," he spoke, turning off his wielding torch; halting his project, and turns to face his younger brother who has a disappointed look on his face, "and I don't have the time. There's too much to do around here." He has got a point. Even though they have only been here for a month, there were a lot of things that needs to be done. Mostly, the security system that he needs to set up is the top priority.

He puts down his torch on the table and grabs the drawing on of Mikey's hand. "Besides, where would we keep the thing," he wonders, crumbling the picture up and tosses it to the ground. He then goes back to work. Hopefully, his answer will shut Mikey up. But he knows that it didn't work.

Some-what upset, Mikey goes onto his knee and picks up the scrunched-up paper of his masterpiece. "We can find a place." The youngest member of the ninja family looks up to his brother. "Just think about overhauling the wheels. Please?" He stands up and moves around behind him. " _Please please please please_?" He was starting to annoy his brother, like he always does. Mostly, he does this to Raph all the time. But he is not here at the moment after what has happened earlier. Unfurling the picture, Mikey, then, comes up with something that will hopefully change his brother's mind. "Did I mention that you're my favourite turtle?"

 _Yeah, like that's going to change my min—_

" _Shhh_!"

Donnie would have told Mikey to back off if he wasn't interrupted by their father. They all looked to him whom is with Leo and Sally in the middle of the Lair; holding two planks of wood. Now that the rat has got their attention as they faces him.

"Leonardo and Salvadora are working on perfecting their ninjitsu skills," he raised an eyebrow at them, "perhaps something you two should consider," he said to his two youngest sons. Guess their bickering must have disturbed their training session. Rather than train, they will remain silent. The rat then turns his attention on his other children. They have finish warming-up and are now waiting patiently for their Sensei.

"Leonardo," he looks to his eldest son and faces him with the planks ready in hand, "leaping split-kick."

The blue turtle was already on it. Taking a big leap in the air and aims his feet at the planks. He has calculated every possibility solution to succeed on his first try. He always finds a way to perfect his moves so he can be a true master, just like his father. And the master before him. But as soon as his feet make contact with the planks, the planks…did not budge. The rat then uses his strength and flings his son back with the help of the wood. Leo does a backflip in the air and lands gently on the ground.

He stands up and sees the wood still in his father's grip. The planks did not break or bend or anything! He has failed. He has failed on perfecting the leaping split-kick. What did he do wrong? What did he didn't do?

Leo lets out a frustrated sign. How will he ever perfect the move now? The rat drops the planks to the ground and walks up to his irritated son. He places his paw on his green shoulder. "Try again, my son." Splinter removes his paw and points his finger like he is a teacher in a classroom. "It will come with practice. But first,…"

He walks back to the planks and picks them up. So said the lesson was over? Leo was not the only one training. This time, it was the kunoichi's turn.

Splinter faces his human daughter. "Salvadora, leaping split-kick."

Sally and Leo look at each other. The human here might fail at this too. Guess she'll have to try to perfect the move or fail. Either way, she has to do it. She looks to the rat and nods. She was ready.

Like what Leo did, she leaps in the air and with a quick motion; she slams her feet into the planks. Thinking that it would not break or not make a dent, she was wrong. Once she has made contact with the wood, the two planks then split in half! The top pieces of each plank went flying a few meters away from each other. Sally hits the ground before the pieces did. She has perfected the move.

Leo was speechless. She managed to do the move. And on her first go! She did what he did on his turn, but her legs were much faster, thus creating much force which was enough to break the boards. At first, he should be amazed by this. But now,…he was pretty upset that someone got the move right before he did. He is usually the one who gets it right before anyone else. He was pretty much skilled in everything when it comes to Martial Arts. Well, excerpt for supernatural powers. That's in Sally's department. The blue turtle crosses his arms in disappointed. _Great, now I know how the others feel_.

Splinter was still holding onto the broken boards as he looks to his daughter. "Well done, Salavdora," the rat acknowledges her success. Sally stands up straight and bows to her master. Guess maybe training does take her mind off from the particular subject from before.

The smiling kunoichi turns around to see her best friend but her expression drop when she gets a good look on his face. She can tell this is bugging him. With him watching his siblings succeed before he does really gets under his skin. Sally can't help but feel bad for him. He is a very skilled ninja; almost surpassing his father. It's okay to make a mistake because if anyone keeps on winning and doesn't lose, they will never learn anything. She knows Leo will get his split-kick right. It will take time.

She walks over to him and crosses her arms over. Now on his side, she playfully nudges her elbow into his folded arm. Leo looks at her to see a reassure look on her face. "Don't worry, Leo. You'll get the hang of it," she said. He looks at her with a smile. They all resume the training, with a bit of luck; Leo will be able to get it right this time.

Back to the other two turtles, Mikey is once again bugging his older brother. But this time, he puts on an impression of their own father. Mikey always has a habit of doing impressions of other people, either famous or simple his own family. And every time he does it, he usually get whack by a sibling or gets told by his father that he is grounded. First, he was walking like the rat as Don whacks him with his Bo Staff. Then, it was when copy the rat's words and was in the same posture as Splinter calls him out. And now, he was waving the crinkle picture in front of his big brother who was in desperate need to get back to work. But he does it quietly so his father would not hear him.

" _Donatello_." Don faces him with his googles still on. " _Donatello_." Mikey passes the picture to him. " _If you build it, we will ride…_ " he then reverts back to his usual voice as Don grabs hold of the same drawing once more, "…in turtle style!" Don looks to the picture.

 _There's gotta be a way to get Mikey off my shell for just a little bit._

And that is when an idea popped into his head. He places the picture down on the table. He looks to his brother whom both of them shares a gleaming smile. Mikey was hoping he would respond with a positive answer to their sweet ride. But Don has something else in mind. He goes to the other side and grabs something.

"Hey, motormouth. Make yourself useful." Passing him is a hammer in one hand and the teens' sign - _Sewer Sweet Sewer_ in the other. They all customise the plate sign many years ago. It was part of their old home and now, it's part of their new one. This was also the only way to get Mikey out of his station for the time being. And the orange turtle was not too pleased with this.

"Aww," Mikey gloomily whines. All he wanted was a nice ride to cruise around in the city for him and his family. But now, he has to hang a sign somewhere in the new Lair.

"Hang this someplace nice," Don instructed. Disappointed, Mikey takes the sign and hammer from him as Don gets back to work. Mikey hopes that his brother will be on the ball next time. Because it won't be too long for Donatello until Michelangelo comes back to bug his brother once more.

* * *

 **(On the streets, Manhattan, NY – 6:20pm)**

Not one person or fighter has made a move yet. The two known hotheads are still in the alleyway. It only took one being to intervene to make the other guy very ticked off at him. With the mask figure has his weapon out, the other doesn't. He realised that using his weapons would not change anything. It would make the fight a lot more violent. He would use his own Sais as a last resort. As of now, he has to rely on his fists.

They both started to circle each other; wondering who will make the first move. It's like a Mexican Stand-Off. Raph was hoping to get through to this guy. But with a short patience like his, it would only be a matter of time before he goes off like an uncontrolled flame.

"Listen, I'm trying to tell you something here, but you're really working on my last nerve!" Raph said. He was still watching the crazy Vigilante like a hawk; waiting for what he would pull on the mutant.

"Is that right?" Casey Jones here stops moving and did the one thing he would do to people or whatever the green dude is that walks into his business. He does three swings at the turtle's head; hoping to try and make him angrier. But Raph was a trained ninja. He ducks each one of them; trying to keep his anger under control juts what his father advises him to. But the longer he is in the fight, the more the flame burns inside him.

Raph moves off to the side. "Look, I think you're trying to do the right thing, but you're going about it all wrong." The turtle does have a good point. Casey here was doing the right thing. Stopping scums like the _Purple Dragons_ for doing the wrong things, but the way he is doing, is just not right. Raph presses on. "You gotta get control of yourself."

Would his words actually reach the hockey-mask fighter? No, it did not.

Casey still has his hockey stick aimed at the mutant. "Look, freak boy, if you're protecting these _Purple Dragon_ scum, then you're in my way, and you're going down, too!" he barks at the turtle before slamming his weapon downwards, but Raph was quick to dodge to the side and lands just on the right side of the Vigilante himself.

Raph just has it with him. It was time to end this. "Hockey season's over."

Raph jumps up, spins in mid-air and kicks the hockey stick right out of Casey's hands and land son both his feet. Now, they are both defenceless. Well, not Raph. Ninjas are never defenceless.

But Casey has more tricks up his sleeves. "Yeah? Well, baseball's in season," he proved his point by pulling out two baseball bats from his bag and crosses them in front of him in a cross-shaped before spinning them both around in his hands, "and so are you, you freaky freakin' weirdo! Batter up!"

He holds them in position; ready for another round with the green mutant ninja. Guess speaking to him doesn't help and there was no way to talk him out of it. Looks like will have to do this the old fashion way.

 _Hockey boy is taking_ _ **no**_ _for an answer_. "Fine! Play ball!" He pulls out his own weapons and twirls them around on his sides. Like before, they circle each other again. It was only a matter of time before one of them makes the first move. Casey readies his weapons. The turtle stops spinning his Sais. He was up to his limit now. He proves it by charging forward at the Vigilante; letting out his own battle cry.

* * *

 **(In the Lair, Manhattan, NY – 6:20pm)**

It only took a minute for Mikey to find a perfect place to put the sign up. Finding a blank wall, just across the room from the main entrance, it was just right for the sign. Holding the string that connects the plate, Mikey places just above his head. Not too high for him but not too low.

Now that the license plate was in position, it was time for the next part. Holding the nail in his mouth since one hand holds the hammer and the other holds the object, he takes the nail from it. He places the nail in the spot and takes the first hit with his hammer. But it didn't budge.

That's weird. It should have gone through. Mikey tries it for the second time. Still nothing.

Okay. Now he was mad. It was just a simple task. Hammer the nail and hang the picture. It's not too much to ask?

The young turtle lest out an irritated groan as he starts hammering away; hoping to get nail to move a bit.

As she continues to watch Leo trying to master the kick, Sally looks over to her right. She sees the lone turtle; doing something that he normally doesn't do. By the looks of it, he is trying to hammer a nail and by the judge of that, it was working well.

"I'll go see what _Bob the Builder_ doing," Sally said as she leaves the group. Leo and Splinter continue the session. She comes up behind her brother, still hammering the wall. As she looks closely, she can see the nail that is against the wall…is not going through? That is pretty weird. It should at least make a dent.

"Any luck?" she asked. Mikey was still at work. He was making a grunt every time he makes a hit.

"Not really. What's this wall made of?" he wonders. He only did like 10 more hits until he stops beating. The turtle leans forwards and gives out a "Huh?".

The nail was now bunted. Thanks to the turtle constant whacking. And on top of it, it still does not go through the wall. Does make a small crack though. Sally was pretty surprised by this. Never in her life has she seen this. That has got to be one very tough wall that does not like to have pictures hang.

Sally places her hand on the surface and feels the brick feeling. So strange. It doesn't feel like concrete. Maybe there is concrete on the other side? If not, then what kind of material is it? She then places the same hand on her chin. Since a little nail won't work, there has to be another way.

She clicks her finger. She has found a solution. "Hang on a sec, Mike. I'll be right back." She walks away from the turtle and the wall to go get the _solution_. On second later, she comes back with the _solution_ in the form of a bigger nail and a sledgehammer. She hands the objects to the now overjoyed turtle that drops the hammer and small nail to the ground. "Ok, now try."

Finally, something that will get the job done. Now with the proper tools in his hand, Mikey faces the wall once more. He spins the sledgehammer around in his grip. "All right, tough guy," he speaks in a very weird accent. Sally could roll her eyes. Mikey stops spinning the sledgehammer. "Let's dance!"

Let's see if it works this time. Placing the large nail where the crack is, Mikey holds it in position with the string over it. Mikey swings the hammer back and with one big "Yah!", he slams it into the nail into the wall in one hit.

Mikey has successfully nailed the sign in the wall. He moves the picture up on the side a bit to make it look straight.

Sally nods at the work that her brother did. "Perfect!" _I guess a little force did the job done_.

Especially if the wall starts to rumble a bit. And Sal here didn't need to sense this one out.

Both the smiles went away from the ninjas' face. The small crack on the wall began to grow as bits of dust and debris starts to fall from the same spot. The two teens both backed away from it.

"Uh-oh," Mikey mumbled as the wall started to crumble a lot more space as well as the sign. Did Mikey accidently hit a weak point in the whole place? It has only been a month since they moved into their new home and Mikey here has already started cave-in. If this continues, it will surely bring the whole Lair down. And the family will have to find a new home. This must be a new record.

More pieces fall down. To avoid any more trouble, Mikey quickly passes the sledgehammer back to his human sister. "Nice going, Sal!" the cheeky orange turtle quickly crossed his arms over; erasing any evidences of his involvement.

First, a bit worried, then surprised from Mikey giving her the sledgehammer, and now, angry at Mikey for giving her the sledgehammer. The kunoichi gives a glare and a snarl at the turtle.

She can't believe her little brother would blame her for the mess that he caused that could destroy their home! But he didn't have the sledgehammer in the first place. After all, Sal was the one who did give the bigger tools to the troublemaker _in_ the first place.

She would normally use her fists to deal with hooligans. But since she has the sledgehammer in her hand, she was just about to do what Raph almost did before. _Only a lot worse_.

Before she can deal with any _serious_ damage, they both covered their eyes when dust begins to envelop them. The rumble went on for a few seconds until it stopped.

Sally moved her arm down a bit and her eyes peeped open. And they went wide open. "Huh?" she drops her arm while keeping an eye of what's in front of her and the turtle. "Uh,…M-Mikey?"

The orange ninja too removed his arm from his view. He couldn't it too. He was astonished as his sister. "Uh,…guys…looky what we found."

Mikey steps closer to the door. What is standing in front of them is nothing they have ever seen before. It was a large blue door in the shape of a hexagon and has cyan swirls that go in a diagonal. Not to mention it doesn't have a door.

The wreckage that only fallen was giving this strange door a clear path.

Sally drops the sledge hammer as she stares at the craftsmanship with amazement. "Whoa…" When she first arrived here, her sensing powers went a bit off. It is because it was giving a great kind of power, but doesn't know if it is either good or evil. Maybe there is more to this door and the cavern than meets the eye?

The only thing in front of this mysterious new doorway is the pile of rock and two ninjas with three more coming up behind them.

"It's a door of some kind," Donnie theories as he comes closer to entrance. He is always very curious when it comes to something from the unknown. His entire family is right behind him.

Leo was being caution as always. Whatever this door is, it could be trouble. "Be careful," he whispers into his brother's ears.

Mikey still has his worried look on him as he looks to his older brother. "Why are we whispering?" he asked in a quiet voice while holding his hand against his face. Don and Leo completely stare at him. They were being alert like all ninjas do. Sally even smacked her head at his stupidity. Master Splinter was the only one who still had his eyes on the mysterious new addition to his home. Mikey just simply shrugs at this as the others all turned back to the door.

Knowing it is in fact a door, then where is the doorknob? Every door has one! Or maybe it is something like in those sci-fi shows like _Star Trek_ where the door pops open with the touch or motion. Guess there is only one way to find out.

As carefully as he is, Don slowly reaches his hand out and places it on the blue surface. It only took the touch of the reptile's skin for it to automatically slide open. Not before releasing a foul smelling smoke that escapes the enclosed room.

The family all took a step back to avoid the vulgar gas but manage to close their noses up despite getting a good whiff of it. Imagine a family of skunk who have been stuck in that room, and died….for a hundred years. That is the scent that you're smelling.

Don waved his hand right in front of his nose. He and his family may have lived in the reeking sewers; this was probably the smelliest thing that they have ever dealt with. "Whew! That's some stank."

Mikey decided to pull the classic gas jokes. "Don't look at me, my brother." He looks at Don who turns to him. "Remember, _he who smelt it dealt it_."

"And _he who denied it supplied it_!" Sally added as Mikey gives her a glare. She didn't even care. It was for getting back at the troublemaker himself.

The smoke from the secretive room began to disappear into the main area. It was no longer given off the strange smell as it has already evaporated into thin air. As curious as they are now, they all entered the room with Don leading the pack. After taking the first few steps in, the room suddenly lights up! More like the strange markings on the walls began to hum as they glow. They all stopped to gasp at this. It's like they have stepped into a whole new world. Something from a fictional movie or some sorts.

As the glowing lights up, so does these strange lights just engraved into the wall. What is interesting is that the walls here are very much the same as the walls in their home. There is definitely a connection with the new Lair and this particular room. They all looked up to see a large crystal chandelier-like hanging right above them. That is when Mikey then realized something. Something that he has seen before.

"Hey," he points to the crystals that are carved into the walls, "I found a bunch of these crystals while I was cleaning up the Lair." He turns around to see more. "They were all broken, though." Well, that is one mysterious that the gang need to figure out of their new digs.

Don, on the other hand, was all the most curious one of all. As an expert on all things technologies, it should be like any other room in the Lair that he can hack or wired into. But there was nothing that he can use his tools on. He was standing near the doorway looking for a switch for the room. So far, he has found nothing. The brainy turtle was speechless about this new area. He holds his hands out to the side. "Where's the power source for this room?"

Sally might have another theory to this bizarre chamber. "Guys? This…may sound crazy or not, but I think these so-called crystals _are_ the power source for this room."

Leo looks to her. "Are you sure?" When it comes to anything supernatural, Sally is the first person he always goes to.

Sally looks at one crystal after another. "Trust me. When we first came here, my senses went off the charts when I had a look around." That could be the only possibility.

He may not side with his sister when to come to magic, Don moves a bit closer to the others. He still thinks that something electronic might be involved with this. "Well, I don't see any wires or—"

The main doors slams behind him before he could even finish the sentence. The family of ninjas find themselves trapped in the room; a room that they are not very familiar with! Before they can do anything, the small enclosed space begins to shake. Along with some humming.

The blue turtle was the first to look up; followed by the rest of his family. "Hey, are we moving?"

* * *

 **(On the streets, Manhattan, NY – 6:21pm)**

Casey Jones was already charging in like bull heading for a red target. And the red target himself is the green turtle wearing a _red_ bandana. Holding his two bats at the strange fellow, the Vigilante yells at the top of his lungs before swinging down the bat in his left hand onto the turtle. But Raph manages to block the attack with his Sai and holds it in his grasp. The masked fighter tries all his might to push the weird green dude down while the weird green dude tries his might to hold him off.

Before, it was Raph was who charging at him. But now, it was Casey.

"Hey, you gotta listen to me. _You're angry_. I can understand that, believe me," Raphael talks to the angriest fighter that he has ever met. It was like a home movie played inside his mind about tonight's earliest events. He has witness it. He does not want to go through with it again. And he does not want this guy to go down the same path as his. Casey continued to fight back and Raph keeps on talking. "…but what if you grab the wrong guy? What if you go too far,…" Casey yanks his bat back and holds in a swinging position like he was in a baseball game. "...get yourself in real trouble?"

(If anyone has been reading their adventures from the beginning including this chapter, they would understand.)

The turtle's words would hope to go through to Casey. But the Vigilante would not just listen.

 _Bozo here would not understand what_ _ **I**_ _'_ _ **M**_ _going through! It's my business, MY TROUBLE, FREAK!_

Casey whacks the turtle across the alleyway with his right bat. The turtle was sent flying hard into the wall by his shell. He falls to the ground; a bit dazed from the whacks of the bats and the impacts from the falls. But he manages to quickly stand up as the hockey mask rebel towers over the ninja' holding his two weapons high above his head.

"I got my reasons for doing what I do, and they got nothing to do with you!" Casey replies to his opponent. All he has to do was a nasty slam to the head the turtle goes down, right? It would be a piece of cake if he wasn't such a skilled fighter. The turtle manages to stop the attack with his Sais; saving his head from being smashed opens and let his brain spill out. Okay that would be gross for someone with an upset stomach.

Raph was getting ticked off. Since all this talking didn't work for the human, it was time to show what real rage is. "Fine. All you want to do is fight?"

He pushes the bats to the side; away from his path, jumps a little in the air and kicks the fierce rebel back; causing him to fall back and losing his grip on his bats. The turtle was absolutely fuming now. And once he is flaming mad, there is no stopping him. He walks up to the fallen solider with his weapons in hand. "Let's fight!"

But Raph was too blinded by his rage to see Casey picking up one of his bat. And he didn't have enough time to dodge the next move when Casey swings his bat, knocks the ninja back and slides into two full trash cans.

He sits up. "Huh?" He then lets out a snarling growl with a snarling sneer. He couldn't believe the fighter just did that to him? The ninja was once again really angry…with the hint of smelly. It was time to official end this.

Casey manages to stand up and pulls out his next weapon: a golf club. Just as he pulled out the club, Raph regains himself and comes in flying. He delivers an aerial kick into the masked rebel; sends him flying into the wall, dropping his weapon in the process.

Casey Jones was now down. And now, it was time for Raphael to finish the job. _Once and for all_.

The green ninja comes up to his rival. He was planning to smash the face of the one guy who pushed him more ways than one. He grabs hold of his mask and rips it off; snapping the strap off as well.

 _Say good night, hockey bo—_

But Casey's expression was for one second stunned before giving the turtle a more of a threatening look. One very similar to what Raph gave to his little brother when he…

The same wave of guilt washed over the mutant once more. No longer was he furious. No longer was he blinded by rage. Now, he was shocked. For what he was about to do to this stranger was the same way he was about to do to his own flesh and blood. He made a promise earlier that he would not go through this again. Not until he has the flame burning inside of him under control like a true master. Just like what Master Splinter said.

He was now brought back to reality as he takes a few deep breaths. His blood-pressure was somewhat going down a bit. He still has the mask in his grasp. "What—what am I doing?" Casey was rubbing the sore part of his head; the one where he made contact with the wall from the impact. "We're on the same side. We shouldn't be fighting," he said; shaking his head. He then bends down and gently grabs Casey by the forearm. "We both just need to get ahold of ourselves,…" But the turtle was too busy to notice that the human has picked up something. "…take it easy, chill."

The human stands up as the turtle gives back his mask. The expression on Casey's face shows a bit of remorse. Maybe Raph's advice actually got through to him? Maybe from the beating that he almost endured? If so, guess there now two hotheads who got their temper under control.

Casey takes a deep breath too. "You know, you're right," he replies to the mutant. He then bows his head. "You've shown me the error of my ways." _Really? Wow! I guess all it took to say a few words, beat him up a little to get my po—_

"Not!" _What?_

Casey quickly swings his golf club up. "Fore!" And whacks the turtle square in the face! The turtle, for third time or more tonight, goes flying into the trach cans…again. He was now stinker than before from the muddy mess.

The Vigilant laughs at his amusement at how gullible the reptile can really be. He would not fall for this too easily. The turtle sits up from another whack to the face. He was almost seeing stars now. He looks up to the chuckling maniac. "I can't believe you fell for that!" he continues to laugh as he runs off; away from the green mutant.

Raph could not believe this.

 _He tricked me!_

 _Hockey boy…tricked…ME!_

At first, he was mad, then full of remorse, and finally, mad as ever once more. He thought he would be able to change the dude's mind. But guess it takes a lot more than words and violence to change his 'tude. And he fooled him. Guess this happens when you lower your guard to people. Even to thugs and Vigilante. That way, they can deliver something unsuspected.

If this was Sally in this situation, he would be cowering his boots if he did that to a girl. But he was a turtle, so it was no exception.

Raph does another frustrated growl, stands up and chase after the nutcase. This was going to be a long night for him if this keeps up…

* * *

 **(An abandoned Warehouse, Manhattan, NY – 6:23pm)**

Inside a shut-down place, you should be able to find out-date furniture, rusted and broken machines and other things lying among the deserted warehouse. Looks normal, right?

Not if you count a portion of the floor opening up, emitting smoke out of it. The floor itself begins to split up into a few panels to reveal a large blue stone; rising out of the concrete ground. The panels then disappear under the large hut-like. The outlier of the stone is very similar to the door that was located in a certain Lair that is housed by five mutants and a human.

The door of the chamber flips down; creating a small ramp, thus revealing the same four mutants and a human girl from the " _strange room_ ".

They were all stunned. No longer that they are in the Lair – their home – and now, they have found themselves inside of another room. Which it is a lot different.

Splinter was now leading the team as they all slowly stepped out of the new room and find themselves in a different one. "Where the shell are we?" Mikey quietly wonders. He sounds like he has enough surprises for one lifetime.

Wondering about their new surroundings, Donatello decided to find out for himself. He goes over to the large steel door. He bends down, grabs hold of the handle and pulls it up. As the door slides open, the light from the other side illuminates up the whole room.

Their new surrounds is an empty lot with damaged cars and truck parked just beside them and the place is barracked by wire fences all excerpts for the entrance which it is large enough for a truck to drive in and out. The rest of Donnie's family joined him to see for themselves.

"So the weird glowing chamber brings up to street level?" Don said. Looks like the _strange room_ is an elevator of some-sorts. But who created it is another mystery to figure out.

"Guess so," Sally replied. And their location is on the corner of Eastman and Laird.

Splinter will be the judge of whether this place is… _safe_. The rat turns away from his children and takes a few steps whilst sniffing the room. "Hmm." The teens all looked at their father. After taking a few whiffs, he makes his way back to the elevator. "This warehouse has been abandoned for many, many years."

It's true. This place is filled with rusted parts and every table, chair and shelves in the room is filled with dust and…various leaving from certain rodents. But this room… is needed for something. And that is when Mikey gets an idea.

He walks a few steps towards his father. "Great space, but it needs something." He places his hand to his chin. Although it looks like he was thinking, he already has an idea in his head. "Hmm, bathtub? _No_. Kitchenette? Nuh-uh."

Leo and Sally all turned to Don. They all have a feeling of where this is going.

"I know!' Mikey speaks as he removed his hand and points to the left side of the warehouse. "A souped-up _Battle Shell_ will be perfect right here!" But he then shakes his head and points to the middle of the room as his three older siblings now looking at each other. "No, no, right _here_ is the perfect spot to keep a souped-up _Battle Shell_. No, no, here!" and walks to the exact spot for their new wheels.

Leo turns to look at Mikey with his hands on his hips with Sally's arms crossed over and Don grabbing hold of the steel door handle. "I think he's trying to tell you something, Donnie," the blue turtle said as the brainiac turtle pulls the door down; killing out the light.

 _He sure is._

Wherever the _Battle Shell_ will be placed that Mikey is bumbling about, it will go in the warehouse. And it will be on Donnie's list of things to do.

* * *

 **(On the streets, Manhattan, NY – 6:24pm)**

It has only been a few alleyways that the red turtle went through and he can't seem to find the runaway masked rebel of his. It shouldn't be that hard to find the guy with a hockey mask on with a red singlet, blue pants and a golf bag full of sports gear and such. And even if he can't find the guy, he still knows what his face looks like after pulling his mask off.

After a short minute, he comes to a halt. He now finds himself in a blocked off alley. He just hoped that he is trapped in that alleyway so he can teach him a lesson. It was only for tricking the mutant for being gullible. But Raph here, he was trying to help the fighter deal with his anger. Believe the turtle, he has been there. He just doesn't want anyone going down the same path.

Raph has his fist all clutch up. He wouldn't mind a little payback for getting whacked in the face a number of times. "I know that big dope is around here somewhere," he muttered to himself.

Man, he just wished he has his sister with him. Having the ability to sense any living thing within a mile away can really come in handle. But as a ninja, he has a different kind of _sixth sense_. Not like Sal's at all.

The Good News? Casey was not far from him. The Bad News? He has one more trick up his sleeves.

Raph continues to look around. The ninja has got a feeling that he is close by. Raph looks behind to make sure that he doesn't—

 _RROOOVM!_

 _Wait a sec. That sounds like—_

A headlight went on in the turtle's direction. Raph looks to the light but was blinded by the brightness of it. Casey Jones was revving forward at a speedy pace. Wearing his mask, a helmet and holding his hockey stick in the air, the Vigilante then places the end of the stick on the ground. Raph didn't have time to get away because he was still blinded from the headlight. With Casey still speedy towards him, it looks like Raph was like a deer in the headlights.

As Casey got closer, the hockey stick he is holding slides on the ground and manages to hook the turtle by the feet and trips him up. Raph falls flat on his shell as Casey comes to a screeching halt on his motorcycle and faces him. That would explain why he was going fast from Raph's point of view.

His hockey stick was now back in the air as Casey decided to leave him a message. "I got more where that came from, freak boy! You want a rematch?! Check me out Friday night – Central Park," he requested to the turtle. Still keeping his eyes on him, Casey puts his other hand on the handle. " _Adios_ , LOSER!" he then revs up as Raph gets up on his feet from another whack to him, but down below this time. He lets out another growl for the tenth time tonight and gets up.

"Come back here, you—" but Casey didn't have a chance to stay and chat. Because he has already disappeared around the corner. Raph lets out a tired groan. "… _nuts_."

The turtle was already too tired to chase him anyway. At least, he has another chance to make things right with the nutcase. But right now, he needs to go home and rest. I think he has been out long enough to think about what he has done.

Casey rides out of the alleyway and disappears to his quarter to turn in for the night. But he has a lot to prepare for the upcoming match later in the week. But it wasn't going to be just the two of them on Friday night.

Seeing the Vigilante coming out of the alleyway from across the streets, out pops out the yellow spiky hair thug. Despite getting almost smashed by the hockey masked rebel, he manages to stay behind in the shadows to witness the whole scene. Including when the rematch is going to happen.

Pulling out his mobile phone, he dials up the number. It was time to call the _Big Man_. He picks up as the yellow thug places his phone against his ear. "Yo, Dragon Face, it's that guy—" he points to the distant, "—the one with the hockey mask. He's been fighting with some weirdo in a bug costume,"

If the guy in the bug costume heard him, he would been smashed by him and not by the one with the hockey mask.

* * *

 **(Unknown, Manhattan, NY – 6:25pm)**

"… _but I know where he'll be on Friday night_."

The _Big Man_ himself, with one foot leaning on a box, was in an unknown warehouse with the door wide open and a skylight to let some light in is where he has station himself as his boys are on the streets doing their…missions. Standing near a pool table as the place is pitch-black. But not as pitch-black to see what he is wearing.

In the dim light, he is wearing a black t-shirt with a grey vest with two purple ' _T_ ' on the front and a pair of black pants with purple flames on it. He has a pair of black finger-less gloves with knuckles braces and grey cuffs with metal spikes attached to it, a leather belt with a grey belt buckle with studs all over, and a pair of black boots with grey laces. Most of his head is bald with a small patch of his light green hair that is tied up in a tight ponytail and a light goatee on his chin

There is a reason why they call him _Dragon Face_. 'Cause of the tattoo that has the picture of the dragon on his face and its tail that goes around his neck.

Right now, he is the _de facto_ of the _Purple Dragons_. As for the previous leader,…well…rumours has it that John, went to see the Top Dog of the Criminal Underworld. Never came back. It was time for Dragon Face to step up and take the mantel.

Right now, Dragon Face isn't too happy with the recent interferes of this Vigilante for a while. And it was time to put a halt on it.

"I want that hockey-mask-wearing Vigilante's head on a plate," he said; clenching one of his fist to show that he is not too happy about it and that he is tired of him. There was another leader of the _PD_ but right now, he has got missions to attend to in high level of the food chain. He unfurls his hand before laying down the command. "Put everyone on alert – _everyone_." He clenches his fist – and his eyes. "This guy's been messing with our business for months. It's time we started messing with him."

And he means it. Because nobody messes with the _Purple Dragons_. But Casey Jones – the Street Vigilante - is not the only one who is gonna be in trouble on Friday Night.

* * *

 **(In the Lair, Manhattan, NY, 6:40pm)**

With the abandoned area above them and the _new room_ turns out to be an elevator, the team has found a way to get to the surface level much quicker. Especially for the human of the family who would love to do daily trips to the surface to visit her friend April O'Neil.

It has also come to a conclusion that Don will use the armoured truck as transportation for the family; thus making a certain turtle happy.

After getting the truck back from the old drainage junction where they last left it, they all took the new elevator back down to the Lair. They still don't know who made the lift – and their home - in the first place, but they will find out.

The same sound that was made for going up was coming down too as the doors slide open to reveal the family of ninjas as they all walked out from their little expedition.

"I don't know who could have built this thing," Leo spoke up as the doors closes behind; taking them off guard a little, "but if we're going to use it, we're going to need safety precautions and extra security up in the warehouse." Anything to make their home a lot more safe and hidden from plain sight.

Sally behind to her techy brother. "Think you can do it, Don?"

The purple turtle has no trouble answering that question. "Piece of pie," he positively replies that as his family turns to face him. He can handle anything that involved using his tools and anything that he can hack into. _Isn't it piece of_ _ **cake**_ _?_

"Mmm," Mikey had his eyes closed when he heard the special word, "piece of _**pizza**_ pie." The joyful turtle then begins to daydream the deliciousness of the greasy food in his mind. _Never mind._

But he has to snap out of his dream as they all heard the sound of the main door rattling open. That could only mean one thing. The family all turned their attention to see the very familiar red turtle heading their way.

Since he was the one who almost got clobbered by Raph, Mikey was the one to speak up first; waving his hand in the air. "Welcome home, Raph." But the tough turtle was all silent. He takes a good look of his older brother's face. He looks all pretty worn-out. Guess he took his time well to blow off some steam. Or maybe a little bit more if he ran into something. Maybe he did?

Mikey drop his hand. "Man, you look like you got the shell kicked out of you."

Raph sure did. After his run-in with the so-called Vigilante, it was also enough for him to be this exhausted but have enough energy to get back home. Not to mention he has got something else on his mind. And his family would pretty much know what.

Raph halts in front of his family and begins to speak. "Yeah, it's a long story, but first I—" he looks down at his hands in front of him as he tries to find the right words to say about what he has been through, "I-I wanted to apologize." He looks up to see his little brother. He was just glad that Leo was able to stop him from messing up his face. Not all bloody and bruised. That is the one image that he does not want to see. "Mikey, I'm sorry I got so out of control earlier." He looks to the rest of his family; dropping his hands to his side in defeat. "Guys, I'm really sorry."

Raph hangs his head in shame of his mistakes. But the orange turtle wasn't angry with his bog brother. He comes to his side and places his hand on the trouble turtle. "Hey, don't sweat it, bro," Mikey acknowledges him; delivering a playful punch in the arm.

It is a good thing that Mikey can easily forgive his family for any mistakes that they have done over the years. Even if they didn't mean to. Even Sally understands her turtle brother. She too has issues with her temper and when things get out of hand, she learns her mistakes.

Leo was the next one to speak up. "All right,…" the blue turtle then points to his younger brother, "…who are you, and what have you done with our brother Raphael?" he comically jested to him. He may be joking but he was used to having the loud and angry Raphael that he and the others grew up with. Sally does a bit of a giggle at that remark.

Raph didn't flinch at all. He was just relieved to have his family forgiven him for what he tried to do. Mikey still had his hands on the red turtle's shoulders. "Let's just say I had a chance to think about the way I been acting," he clarified. He looks at his baby brother and says the next thing that Mikey would love to hear. "I'll fill you in over dinner."

This puts a bigger grin on the orange turtle. " _Dinner_? Now you're talking my language."

As Leo, Don, Spilnter and Sally all turned to head for the kitchen; Raph gives a chuckle and playfully whacks Mikey on the shell. That is the only violence he can do on the baby ninja of the family. "What language is that, Mikey? Nitwit?" He always finds a way to give a good poke to the side on Mikey.

They both followed the rest of the family. " _Haw haw_. Listen to the funny mutant," Mikey sarcastically replies before playfully whacking his brother back on the shell. Now, they can all enjoy a nice meal together like an ordinary family…

* * *

 **(Much later…at 8:30pm)**

…so the teens can sneak out later tonight. The Lair was now pitch-black. Meaning everyone in the family is sleep. Everyone except for the five teenagers. After Raph has told them his time outside, he mention the Vigilante that he tangle with. He told them about the rage that he is carrying, very similar to the red turtle. And since he get through to him the first try, he is gonna need all the help he can get.

"I…don't know, Raph. We should probably tell Master Splinter."

Leo was the first to go against this. He does like to go up to the surface as much as his siblings. But he doesn't and for two reason. 1) He doesn't want to disappoint Master Splinter. And 2) he also doesn't want to be seen by the public. Sally has no trouble going to the surface world, for the obvious reason. She has been hanging out with April for the past month; learning on more what she can on the human world.

In order to go and find the nutcase that Raph was talking about, they decided to wait until their father has turned in for the night. They did it before when they were following the _Mousers_ to _Stocktronics_ just a month ago. And among other times. Raph manages to wake up his brothers and sister for the attempt to sneak out without getting caught by their father.

With all four of his siblings in favour, Leo couldn't help but by worried about the idea. They are all walking across the Lair. They decided to use the front door as it doesn't make too much noise, unlike the new elevator that they discovered.

" _And have him stop us going topside_? We have to find that vigilante wack-bag and stop him…for his own good," Raph quietly explains to his family. "He's not a bad, just a little misguided."

 _Remind you of anyone, Raph?_

Going against their father's wishes, now that would be difficult. Plus, Leo worries too much. If he worries too much, it will lead to fear and so forth.

In the shadows, you can hardly see anything. All excepts for a grey figure; standing just a ledge up. He was watching them for a while as the teens have no knowledge of their father wide awake. Not Sally. She senses a presence in the room and looks to her right. She sees a small figure.

She comes to a stop when she sees a grey hand making its way to a certain box on the pillar.

"Uh, guys…"

The grey hand grabs hold of the handle and flips it up.

Sally places her hand on her head. "Oh, boy," the human mutters to herself.

The darkness has disappeared so the room lights up. The Turtles came to a halt and whips their heads around to their rat father; very irritated now. His hand was still on the lever that controls the power of the light switch.

And the light switch happens to be located next to his room. That way, he can catch any of his children sneaking out without his permission. And now, he does.

" _Ahem_."

The teens pulled the most panicky look on their faces. It was a horror movie waiting to happening. And their father was the killer; waiting in the dark for him to pounce on the group.

"Busted," Mikey croaked. _Busted indeed._

The rat looks at them with the sternest expression on his face. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up to the surface?"

Mikey turns to his smartest brother; placing his index fingers together. "This month?"

"512, actually," Don answered. And most of those times are with Sally and she's human.

Splinter walks up to his children as Sally comes to his side with her hand to her side. "And I thought I was allowed to go to the surface from now on."

The rat looks over to his daughter; shaking his head. "But not your brothers they are not."

She knows why. They all know why. Because the boys of the family are mutants. Splinter looks towards his sons. "It is dangerous for you to go about openly in the world above. You cannot simply walk amongst the humans." But Sally can. And, once again, she's human. Splinter presses on the dangers of the world above whilst shaking his head. "They will not accept who and what you are."

 _So, what is the point of all this? The guys are old enough to take care of themselves. They should be able to go up to the surface but stay out of sight from the public eye._ But the rat was not done yet. "It is as the great sage and warrior _Kenji Hashimura_ once said," The teens all waited to hear the famous quote as the rat holds up his finger.

" _Why walk when you can ride?_ "

The teens were now confused. Did a great sage say something like that? What's the meaning behind it?

Raph just had to ask; titling his head to the side. "Come again?" But the rat doesn't say anything. Only a calm smile.

A smile that Sally knows very well. It seems Master Splinter has trusted his children long enough for them to go to the surface on their own. As long as they don't get spotted by authorities or have a vehicle with them. And that is why Splinter takes them to the elevator. Raph was the first one to touch the door as it slides open for the new passage.

"Take the truck," the rat advises them; gesturing his hand to the lift. Once by one, the teens enter the elevator. The rodent places his hand behind his back with the other with his eyes closed. He has now trusted his guts with his decision; just like when they first met April.

* * *

In the same place in the warehouse, the portion of the floor begins to light up, opening up, thus releasing smoke out of it. The fraction of the floor itself begins to split up into a few panels as the elevator rise up from the ground. The panels then disappear under the new elevator. The door flips open for the teens as they turned their attention on the armoured truck that was parked nearby.

Before they can handle the Vigilant, they have got one thing to do before they move on to the next part of the mission.

"All right," Raph announce, "we've got until Friday night to make this bad boy Turtle-ready."

"Let's get to work," Don added as he and others head out.

The Teenage Ninjas are now on a mission. With the deadline on Friday night, it gives them a few days to customise the armoured truck into their very own _Battle Shell_. With the best engineer on their team, they'll get it down soon enough and will have the greatest, most awesome, the slickest run of that they have ever seen.

Don got started as he starts his own hand-held wielding torch. Leo and Raph had their hands full with the sledgehammers. Sally got to work with a special tool that cut steel but didn't seem to be a problem as she used her strength and helped the guys with the sanding tools. They managed to change the wheels and added the extra two wheels. Mikey gets his hand on a spray can, aims on the truck's side, covers his mouth & nose and sprays the vehicle. Don was back to his wielding with his goggles on as he puts the finishing touches.

* * *

 **(Days later – 7:30pm)**

Friday night has finally come, but has their masterpiece been completed?

Well,…after a few hard working days, the have finally finished the _Battle Shell_!

The five teens all took a step back to admire their work. Raph was the first to say about the appearance. "Now this is a ride."

The outside of the _Battle Shell_ is a lot different from what the armoured truck used to be. With the entire hull dark green, there are orange compartments on the sides that contain rocket missiles. The window rim and rails in the front are painted silver steel. Extra headlights were placed on top of the truck, and instead of a four wheels, this puppy was riding on six!

Inside the truck ha the two seats with a couple of extras in the back where the communication, navigation and weaponry system is located. They are online with the built-in satellite and are ready to rock n' roll! The ninjas are very pleased with their success.

Although at first, Don mention he didn't have the time to construct the truck and where to park it, he was rather pleased with himself because of his engineering skills. He pulls off his goggles. "You ain't seen nothing yet. Let's roll!" They all hoped into the _Battle Shell_ and buckled up. With the purple turtle in the driver's seat (and the only one who has driven once in his life), he flicks on a few switches to start up the truck. The Turbo Boosters kicks in. The steel door of the warehouse rolls up with the vehicle's front headlights on, the _Battle Shell_ takes off from the warehouse, makes a sharp left and into the streets.

* * *

Coming up to Central Park, just as he schedule the match with the green freak, Casey Jones, dressed head-to-toe with his gear, helmet, usual street fighting clothes and his hockey mask, is riding his motorcycle. He may have won the first round, but he wanted to make sure that he is ready to win round two.

Seeing the entry to the famous park, he makes the left turn. Thinking he was alone on the streets with a few individuals, out pops a shady figure in the alleyway. A few days ago, he and a number of thugs were put on the look-out by their boss for the Vigilante. And this blue spikey hair thug just spotted him. He manages to pull out his phone and called him up.

"I got him, Dragon Face. He's in the park," he reported.

" _We're on our way. He ain't getting out of that park, not on two feet anyway_."

All the punk has to do was now wait for the boys to arrive.

* * *

Coming up the same road not far from the entrance, a peculiar vehicle was driving by the park. A peculiar truck that is in a shade of green with orange compartments on the sides and it is driven by a mutant with his family.

Mikey was sitting in the front seat with his bro while Raph and Sally all took the back seats which leave Leo standing up. Sally remembers coming to the park for the first time. It was on her birthday and it is where she met and made her first human friends. She was wondering what they are doing right now. But right now, Raph was the one who has his arms crossed over. He is aching to get out of the truck and hunt down Casey Jones. They either might have missed him or he is not showing. Probably not the latter or the former. Make that waiting for him.

Donatello was not just the driver, but also the tour guide for this ride. The others hope that he doesn't charge them for fees.

"…and on your left is _Central Park_ , 843 acres of landscaped beauty in the center of the city…"

As he talks, Sally's mind begins to tingle once more. It was not painful. With her eyes closed and her hand to her forehead, she begins to focus. Leo notices this. He can tell that there is something heading this way. The kunoichi speaks up. "Umm, Don. I hate to interrupt your lesson for your class today," she open her eyes to see her brothers all looking at her, "but I sense a figure coming up behind on our left and he is on a motorcycle."

Raph uncrossed his arms. _A figure on a motorcycle…_ That could only mean one thing. The red turtle looks to the window on his left and sees who came into the park.

"Yeah, you're right! There he is!" Raph cried. The guy on the motorcycle zooms past the vehicle and speed away.

It was him! Casey Jones. And right on time. Good thing Sally was able to sense him in time. Now that he is here, Raph now needs to get to him. He unbuckles his seat belt and moves to the front with one hand on the driver's seat.

"Floor it, Don! Keep up with him!" Raph order the driver; keeping his eyes on the runaway rebel. But Don has another surprise for the hothead. Something that he would very much enjoy it.

"You go get him, Raph," Don instructed. Raph looks to his brother; oddly. _Get him? How the heck am I supposed to get him while I'm in the truck?_ That is when Don's surprise comes in. The driver points his thumb to the back. "I whipped up something special for you." He puts his hand back on the driver's wheel. "It's in the back."

 _In the back, eh?_ Decided not to question him, Raph did what his brother told him. He walks pass the back seats and was now in the back part of the _Battle Shell_. Leo takes the empty seat. Raph comes to a halt as he is speechless to see what he is seeing. Right in front of him was another kind of vehicle but smaller and faster than the _Battle Shell_. The cowl cover, the seat, the front and the windshield are in a nice colour of red – the same colour as his bandana. The rest of the bike has a nice shade of grey and black. It also has two turbo boosters on the left side on the back wheel and on the seat was a nice red helmet.

Raph could not believe his little brother built something that he has been dying for a long time.

"Like it? I call it…" Raphs goes over to pick up the helmet, "…the _Shell Cycle_."

Don has built a motorcycle for Raphael. He must have built this when they were working on the truck. Don is full of surprises. The red turtle has only one thing to say to his brother. "Donatello, you are the turtle."

As Raph puts on his new helmet and revs up his bike, Don and Mikey looks to each other. The smart turtle was once again praised by his achievements. Pressing a button, the back doors swing open allowing Raph to ride out on his _Shell Cycle_ and lands nicely on the streets with the help of the boosters.

He revs up the throttle and races down the streets. He does a bit of a wheelie before racing pass his brothers and sister. He comes up to the entrance of the park and makes a right turn; leaving his siblings to find another way into the park.

Sally watches her brother disappear into the park; hoping to settle the score and come through to the Vigilante. Not to mention that she likes Raph's ride.

"Man, Don. I wish you had enough time to make another one 'cause I could really use one," Sally spoke.

The purple turtle knew she would say something like that. That is why he has another surprise in store as well. "Well, why do you think I have another one built back at the warehouse before we left?"

Sally whips to face the turtle. "You did?"

Don's only answer was a nod. Her little brother, Donatello, has not just built one but two _Shell Cycle_? Well, one was in the truck and the other that Don mention must be back at home which Sally did not knew as well. The kunoichi said the one thing that just came to mind.

"I love you, bro."

* * *

Casey was still riding in the clear part of Central park. He was still waiting for his opponent to show up so they can get started. What he wasn't expecting was another sound of another motorcycle coming up behind him. He looks behind to see a green skinned rider on a red bike.

It's him and right on time.

But Casey Jones was not an easy combatant. He hits the throttle and speeds up a little; trying to outrun the turtle. But Raphael proves him wrong. Knowing that his brother special designed this for him, he hits the accelerate and manages to catch up to the human.

Raph was now right beside him. "Hey, hotshot, slow it down!" he shouted. Bust Casey didn't listen to him. He speeds up once more as the turtle does the same thing. They both come to another street within the park as Casey does a sharp turn to the left and Raph follows in pursuit by doing another wheelie. Coming up to another corner and Casey turns to the right. So does Raph. No matter how hard Casey tries to shake him off, Raph is always right behind him and not so easily shaken off.

Raph does the third wheelie before riding up his right. "Pull over!"

Casey ignores him again. He speeds up before Raph comes up to his left again. Raph decided to hit the brakes on him but what he was about to do was absolutely crazy. So kids, don't try this at home.

"I said…" Raph reaches his right hand for Casey's handle, "…pull over!" The turtle grabs the handle and clutches the brakes! Slamming the brakes on the front wheel of the Vigilante's bike, it sends the human flying out of his seat. The bike falls on its side and was now skidding on the concrete ground. Casey finally lands on the ground with his weapons and bags all scattered on the ground. His bike keeps on moving but manages to miss him as it still keeps on sliding.

Got his rival out of his seat, Raph hits his own brakes and brings his bike to a screeching halt. Just only a couple yards away from Casey, Raph can see very clearly that the Vigilante was regaining himself from the sudden stop. It would only be a matter of time before he gets up again and speeds away.

"Time for a little shell shock," he said to himself. He hits the throttle and speeds towards Casey. The human manages to get onto his feet; holding the strap of his golf bag but before he can do anything, Raph comes close enough to jump off his bike and tackles Casey to ground as the human's helmet comes flying off from the impact. The Vigilante now has two nasty bruises, thanks to the green freak.

Raph rolls off of him and looks up a bit. He sees the _Shell Cycle_ slowing down a bit before it comes to a complete stop and falls down on its side. Raph looks back to the fallen human who was groaning in pain.

Casey rubbed his head as he open his eyes. "I can't believe I just got my butt kicked by some giant frog!" he whines. If the thugs and punks of the _Purple Dragons_ find out what happened, he will lose all his street cred. He looks up to see the _giant frog_ taking off his helmet to reveal his red bandana.

" _Turtle_ ," Raph corrected him.

Casey quickly sits up. "Whatever." He was still mad at the _giant fro_ — _turtle_ for the trouble that he cause him from a few days ago and now.

Raph holds his helmet under his left arm. "Look, I'm no fan of The _Purple Dragons_ either." He points his thumb to his chest to prove his point about being on the same side. "I'll help you take 'em down, but we gotta exercise just a little restraint." He gestures his hand out to help the hockey mask.

Although they have just met for only a little bit, Casey comes to understand that maybe,…just maybe… this guy doesn't want any trouble at all. Maybe, he has some level of rage that he feels. But he understands him at all. Casey doesn't still trust him. Not just yet. But he does take his helping hand as the turtle lift him up.

"Save it! You don't know what you're talking about," Casey countered. Telling the reason of why he bust up criminals is too much to tell. He doesn't want to talk about it. And the turtle doesn't even know about it.

Raphael looks calmly at him. "Try me."

 _Guess the green dude ain't going nowhere. Maybe…he wants to know._ Shouldn't hurt to tell, right? I mean, he did come all this way to reason with him like he tried to reason with him a few days back. He pulls his mask up and rest above his head.

"Well,…"he looks to the sky, "…a long time ago, when I was a kid…"

* * *

 **(Manhattan, NY – Many years ago)**

The burning building continues to grow higher. A lot higher than the young kid to be standing in front of it. If he doesn't move any second, he would be engulfed into the hungry flames as well. The kid himself was wearing a red singlet with a white t-shirt underneath and blue pants and a pair of blue training shoes. He too has long blue hair. Casey Jones was only nine years old to witness such a scene. But who is the cause of this catastrophic event? Ask the goons approaching the kid.

… _ **some young punks were shaking my dad down for protection money. They were Purple Dragons.**_

One of them, apparently, was the largest of them all. He was pretty noticeable with the large dragon tattoo on his left arm. It was _Hun_. And the giant himself was now towering over the young kid.

 _ **When he didn't pay, they torched out store.**_

A glowering Casey put his clenched-up dukes up; ready for some payback, Hun easily grabs him by the shirt and shoves him up to the thug's face. Hun pokes young frighten Casey in the chest.

"You tell your old man, punk." Hun comes a bit closer to his face with the most threatening look on his face. "Next time, pay up, or _else_ ," the Dragon thug cautioned. He picks the kid and throws him; harshly, to the solid ground and placed his hands on his hips. After dealing with the kid and giving his message to give to his old man, Hun and the thugs all took off. Now, the child was left all alone on the streets, looks up and watches his father's store, burn to the ground, until there was nothing left but ashes and burnt wood.

The fire is now burning inside his eyes, and so were the tears that were about to escape.

Casey Jones still remember the burning sensation from the raging flame; destroying the building, and the raging feeling inside his heart. He was furious. For what these crooks did, he will never forgive them. _Ever_.

And this is followed by another tragic. This time, _someone_ else was taken from the young Casey Jones' life…

* * *

 **(Central Park, Manhattan, NY – Present Day)**

…and change him into what he is today. A street Vigilante; hunting down thugs and punks until he finds his way to the heart of _Purple Dragons_ city.

Casey had his back turned to the turtle as the same flames picture in his eyes. At first, he has sadness; the same look from when he was a kid was now quickly changed to hard fury. He closes his eyes to shut the flames and was washed away by the on-coming water in his eyes.

As long as the Head of the _Dragons_ is still around and his posse, Casey Jones will still keep on fighting. Not until they gone from existences. He made a promise to himself – and to his dad – a long time ago. _His own personal vendetta_.

Raph was listening to the story carefully. Now he fully understands why he has such a grudge with them and why he has business with the _Purple Dragons_. They took away his family's business – and possibly, a family member – at such a young age.

Casey manages wipe his tears away from the saddest event of his childhood and turns to face the turtle; still not fully trusting him. "So don't tell me how to deal with _Purple Dragons_ ," he sneered at the ninja.

He was not. Raph won't understand what he is going through but he does know about the rage that fills up inside of him. He can tell and plus, he has been there before. The mutant walks up to the human. "Just be careful," Raph advises him; placing a finger on Casey's chest; just where his heart is. "Your anger can take you down; make you act just like them." Raph removed his finger and looks down for a sec and looks back up again. He finally remembers – and understands – what his father meant after his first time; tussling with Casey. "My…father once told, _a true warrior finds balance in all things_."

Hearing these words, Casey was starting to get what he meant. To never let your rage take control of your life or it will destroy you from within. He crossed his arms over; taking an interest at the advice given to the small turtle himself. "Balance, huh?" Casey said, raising an eyebrow with a smile on his face. _Maybe this turtle knows something?_

Raph also gives a smile. "Well, you know," the turtle shrugs, "as much balance as a couple of hotheaded wack-bags like us can manage." The ninja crossed his arms over. It's OK to have some rage, but not just too much to destroy you.

"Me?" Casey's smile still perks up and points at the turtle. "You're the only wack-bag around here, doc." Look like Casey was starting to like and trust this new green fellow.

"Hey, I'm not half as crazy as you," Raph says, as he points to himself and then does a friendly punch into Casey's arm.

"Sorry, but for a little green dud, you are totally nuts," Casey replied; acknowledging him back with a playful punch to the turtle's arm as well.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not the one running around in a hockey mask," Raph pointed out. And that is saying something from a guy with a red mask on his face. But he has a reason why. So, what is Casey's reason?

The vigilante himself gestures to his face. "I gotta protect my good looks. I'm saving this face for Hollywood," he replies, pointing to one of his main features. That could explain why. Wearing a mask like that can bruise or break someone's knuckles with one punch and avoid any serious damage.

With each friendly banter that they pass on to each other, the two guys were started to get to know each other a bit better.

"Well, isn't this romantic?"

The guys were not aware of their surrounds. The sudden voice of a thug is what caught them off guard. While they were busy talking to each other, they didn't seem to noticed the company approaching them. They looked around to more than a dozen or so thugs that have surrounded them. Including one of them is the leader of the infamous thugs – the _Purple Dragons_.

Their leader – _Dragon Face_ – wielding a steel pipe, approaches them; doing a few light taps in the hand with the weapon of choice. The Dragons are here and they are here for some unfinished business.

"So when you said I would go too far and get myself into trouble, you meant something like this?" Casey asked his new friend. He was now getting the feeling of the consequences of messing with the wrong crowd.

Raph has to drop his helmet so he would be hands free for the fight. "Something like," Raph answered. The two rebels were now back-to-back as the thugs were closing in. They looked around to see that they are now surrounded, with no way out.

Just when someone was about to throw the first move, more trouble came for the _Purple Dragons_ when a couple of headlights shine on them; interrupting the fight. It was the _Battle Shell_! And just in a nick of time too as it rolled in in the last second. The sudden appearance of the truck scared the wits of the thugs as they scattered away from it, all except for the two fighters.

As the Battle Shell has come to a complete stop, the back doors popped open and out comes backup. It was Raph siblings as they all jumped out from the back and joined their brother and his new friend.

Casey was a bit surprised to see more of the green dudes, but he wasn't when he saw the human girl with them. He thought it was just the one giant turtle in the world but he was wrong. "Friends of yours?" he asked.

The entire team all got into a line with Casey just behind Raph. "Siblings, actually."

The human fighter looks to the other human in the far left of the line. She was a lot different from Raph and the other three turtles. They have green skin with no hair and she has peach skin with brown hair. They wear masks and she has a bandana. They have shells and she doesn't. And Raph calls her, along with the others, _siblings_?

He raised an eyebrow at Raph. He can tell that she is _not_ a turtle. "Yeah, her? Long story."

The teens all pulled out their weapons except for Raph. "Well other than that, I can see the resemblances," Casey admits as it took a second for him to believe that he was not dreaming. Especially from the two impacts that was made from Raph himself.

Mikey looks up to the new human, who didn't freak like their new friend, April O'Neil. Maybe it was he had time with his big brother. "I'm the pretty one," he spoke.

Sally rolled her eyes. _More like the special one_.

Normally the _Purple Dragons_ would have freaked out and ran away by the newcomers, but they weren't. Most of them have already dealt with them before. Just a month ago, when they pulled that heist, they came across them. But thanks to the ninjas, they have already one of their men gone. Whether they are in costume or not, they don't care. They still wanna take them down.

They still advance on the Vigilante and his new backup. Raph was the only teen who hasn't pulled out his weapons. He grabs them by the handles, twirls them around and holds them in position with one pointing upward and the other pointing down. Casey steps out in front of them, pulls down his mask, draws out his hockey stick and sets it on the ground.

Casey Jones the _Vigilante_ has teamed up with the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ and _Teenage Mighty Ninja Gal_ to take down the _Purple Dragons_.

The thugs all have charged forwards at their opponents. Rookie mistake. Mikey and Don were the first to dodge their attacks on the first two and whacks them both away.

Raph and Casey, back-to-back, took care of a thug each whom jumps in the air and tries to attack them from above. But the two hotheaded wack-bags were quick and smart enough to whack the thugs into next week.

Sally had her fair share with five thugs. Three in front of her and one on each of her sides. The three crooks all raised their weapons above her, but the kunoichi was quick to use her swords to slash the weapons into pieces. Once their weapons have been cut clean, Sally ducks down and does a spinning kick to all three faces in one shot. They all go down which leaves only two more to go. With them at her sides, she decided to show her foes what she has been learning. Before they can attack, she quickly spins in the air and with one quick motion, she slams her feet into the thugs' mouth; knocking the wind and the teeth out of them.

"You boys better hope you have dental plan!" she quipped; spinning one of her swords around.

As for Leo, he was quickly surrounded by a number of a few thugs. As he looks around, he did saw how his little sister took her foes down. This gives him an idea. Knowing that he has failed the first few times during his training session, he might as well try it this time. As the crooks come closer, he sheathes his katanas back into their gauntlets and tries the move out. He leaps in the air and thrust his right foot forward and his left foot in one quick motion with such power; kicking into the chest of the two foes. He lands gently on the ground; shocked of what he did, but in a good way. He has finally perfected his split-kick!

He has to tell everyone. He looks over to see Raph, Sally and the Vigilante. They were all still duking it out with more thugs. "Guys, check it out!" he cried. The three fighters halt their attack and turn to Leo. "I got my split-kick right!"

"You did?" Sally cried out. She was busy fighting the punks here and she just missed out the opportunity of what her best friend did! She has to know if he wasn't joking.

"Well, we missed it!" Raph said. But a thug tries to punch him, but his missed his luck and the turtle simply kicks him away. He goes back to his brother. "Let us see it again."

Leo will gladly do it again. Two more thugs are on his side; charging in. But the turtle does another split-kick and poses in front of his family and the new help. Sally was by far very impressed. He has master the split-kick in the middle of combat. Guess that is one way to perfect a technique. She knew he can do it. It just takes time and some practice. That's what Master Splinter said to him.

Casey saw it too, but Raph didn't get a chance to see it. It was because a thug distracted him; swinging a pipe to his head. But Raph manages to block the attack with his twin Sais and kicks the foe away. "One more time!"

 _As you wish, bro!_ Two more were heading Leo's way. But the turtle didn't complain or hesitate as he delivers yet another split-kick for the third time.

Sally gives her best friend the thumbs-up. "Great job, Leo! I knew you would get it!" Sally congrats the blue turtle. She was thrilled for him.

This time, Raph saw the whole thing and was pretty impressed. He needs to learn that move. He twirls his Sais once more before putting them away. "Hah! Saw that one," he said.

Even Casey though it was pretty good. "I give you 10!" he said. Now, Raph, Sally and Casey were acting like judges in a major sporting event. As both Casey and Sally hold up 10 fingers, Raph only managed to pull out 6. It's because he has only 6 fingers.

Leo does not like the third judge's score. "Hey, Raph, only a six?" he jokily asked. A PD punk was coming up behind him but Leo was quick enough to elbow him in the guts.

Raph was still holding up his hands. "Bro, it's all I got," he said in his defence. He then grabs another punch from another thug with his hand and kicks him away.

 _Plus, the four toes on his feet add up to 10!_ Sally blocks a thug's kick with her left hand. With the punk in her grasp, she spins around and kicks him in his supporting leg; sending the crook to the ground with a bruised leg.

Mikey whacks his Nunchakus at one thug. Casey uses his hockey stick to hit another. Everybody on the winning side continue to punch, kick and whack the thugs away until one is left standing. And that is the leader himself – _Dragon Face_. And he is going up against the leader himself on the other side – _Leonardo_.

One has a dull steel pipe. The other has two sharp swords. Who will win?

They both sneer their eyes at each other. It was now Leader vs. Leader. Swords against Pipe. As they charged at each other, the weapons went everywhere with a few blocks and parries in between. Before DF can swing his weapon at the turtle, Leo manages to slash a few times against the pipe.

Dragon face takes a few steps back; regaining his position and was about to charge for another attack with his pipe. If his pipe didn't fall apart. Now, he was in trouble.

He looks up. "Uh-oh."

The in-coming turtle leaps up in the air and deliver an aerial kick to the chest; knocking him out. He falls onto a few of his men lying on the concrete ground; all down for the count. The battle was over. The Turtles, Salvadora and Casey Jones have all won this fight.

Within the wake of the battle, Raph had his hands on his hips as his new human friend who has removed his hockey mask and placed it on top of his head. "I know I'm gonna regret saying this," he looks up to Casey as he puts his hands down to his side, "but I'm glad I met you, crazy man."

Casey couldn't agree more as he turns to face him. "Me too, green dome. And you know something? I'm starting to see what you're all about." He places a hand on the turtle's shoulder.

"Oh, you mean about balance, self-control?" Raph asked.

"Nah."

 _Really? Then, what does he mean—_

"I mean that you're a green mutant freak," he gives a laugh and punches the turtle in the shoulder. "But I like ya."

Raph gives a smug grin on his face. For a second there, Raph actually believes that Casey has learnt a lesson today. But he was just playing him. _Oh, tough guy got a smart mouth? I'll show him!_

Raph playfully punches him and Casey punches him back. It started to go into a pattern until Casey finally tackles him to the ground. They are now wrestling with each other as Leo, Don, Mikey and Sally all looked on. A few grunts and "Ow!" were made in the brawl.

Guess Raph has finally found someone who shares the same level of anger as he does. One question that remains: Who will break up the fight between the two hotheads?

Sally crossed her arms over and looks to the blue turtle. "Well, he's your brother. Do something?"

But Leo doesn't want to do it and he is the eldest. "No way." Leo looks to Mikey as he points to the guys on the ground. "He's your brother."

But Mikey shakes his hands in defence. 'No, no, he's _your_ brother," he corrected; pointing back to Leo. The youngest of the group does not want to get in the middle of the two toughest he now know.

Leo puts his hands on his hips. _So, is this how it's going down?_ "Absolutely," he then looks to Don whom had his arms crossed over, " _YOUR_ brother."

Even though someone will have to break up the fight, but the teens now know one thing. With a new member on their team, their adventures have just only started.

* * *

 **Casey Jones has already entered and is about to bust some skulls! We will find out a lot more on the two human allies of the Turtles and Sally in the future as we move onto the next chapter in:**

 **The Saint's Hope: Nano**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! So sorry for the late! But last weekend was Mother's Day. A day that we celebrate the mothers of all around the world! Plus, it was also my cousin's birthday. If you guys remember in the older version of this story that this chapter was also uploaded about…THREE YEARS AGO!**

…

…

 **Yikes! I have been gone that long with this story that I almost failed. So sorry for this. But I did say, a lot has happened in my life and I am doing the best I can to get back on track. Plus, we also have the audition for my Drama school and I hope I will get the main role for this year's play. So, fingers cross!**

 **Also, I will be uploading a few more chapters for a fortnight now. Any reason? Well, yes I have, Two in fact. The first one is I am planning to dress up for Oz Comic Con in Melbourne for the weekend. I ain't telling you whom I'm dressing up as, so, it will keep your minds open. The second is that I'm going to stay with my brother for the weekend because of this event that is happening in the city. So, yeah, I won't be bringing my laptop for this trip.**

 **Also, if you guys are big fan of the reboot movie, check out** _ **horsemens**_ **' FanFic on the aftermath of the 2014. She has brought back Venus de Milo and Mona Lisa like never before! She has two stories at the moment, so check them out!**

 **In any case, that is all for me. Hope you guys are had a great weekend and a great week so far. I will answer any question that you guys have for me in the next chapter!**

 **So, don't forget to review, add me or the story to favourites or follow. Really love to hear any more of my fans!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	7. Nano

**The Saint's Hope**

 **Chapter 7 – Nano**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer: Hey! How's everyone doing? Me? Well, I talk it about that later. Right now, let's get a few things out of the way, thank you!**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To erica phoenix 16**

 _I liked that mini vision that Sally had earlier in the chapter.  
If only she would tell her family about them.  
BTW, will we ever see the Phoenix family again?  
We haven't seen them since the second chapter.  
Thanks for updating. :)_

 _ **If you mean the vision of what possible could be her mother, then yeah.  
And she will tell them in due time. I think it will happen in this season. Just keep your eyes out.  
We will. Need to find when the right time for them to appear is. Maybe sometime this season or the next.**_

* * *

 **To turtlelovemikey3000**

 _Oh my god Nano is next. That is one of my favorite episodes right now next to Things change.  
This is very good. I loved the part Mikey jokes and said I'm pretty one! That cracks me up so much.  
This is very amazing and beautiful.  
Keep up the good work. This is not good this is a excellent level nine Booyakasha.  
This is amazing..Sally and Mikey, are my favorite.  
Good job on this my friend.  
Beautiful!  
Have a great day!  
-turtle-lover-_

 _ **Really? I didn't know you like this episode. And the first one is mine too as well.  
Yeah! Mikey does crack you.  
*sniffs* Thankyou!  
I was not expecting a fan to say something like that! And I did see you did get that from the 2012 series. Love it!  
Sal is your favourite now?! I don't think the words "thank you" is big enough for what you said!  
Thanks! And you too!**_

* * *

 **To SulliMike23**

 _You should write a chapter specifically for Sally. Give her the opening narration for once._

 ** _I am planning for chapters specific for the young kunoichi. She had one at the very first chapter if you haven't already read it yet. So far, I haven't planned anything for Season 1 but I have for Season 2-4. And maybe something special for Season 5…_**

* * *

 **To ReginaDC21  
** _I'll be honest. I'm debating on creating shared profile with my younger sister, BulletWitch1985 one of these days, and I plan on having my own 'TMNT with human sister' type story to kick things off with a Sly Cooper fic too. But that's on a later date...  
So far, I am loving how you've included Sally into the episodes of the 2003 TMNT cartoon (personal favorite of mine). I just love her personality and her relationship with our favorite turtles.  
Looking forward to what you've got in mind for the 'Nano' episode._

 _ **Sounds good. I'm working by myself when it comes to my hobbies. But working together seems like a good idea. I might think about that in the future.**_

 _ **I know! Thank you! It was really hard to come up with a character like her. There were a number of names, ideas for her origins, etc. But still, I'm touched by all this, so, thanks!**_

 _ **Well, that chapter is coming right up!**_

* * *

And thanks for **_grapejuice101,_** **_SulliMike23, biganimefan84,_** & **_HeroxPartnerfan96_** for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

Here comes the fifth episode. Let's roll out!

* * *

 **(Manhattan, NY – unknown time)**

Normally, no one should start their adventures in the city's dump. But for the team of five ninjas, they had no choice. Just early, they got into a tussle with something that they have never seen before. And now, they were looking for it before it causes any more trouble. But in order to avoid any spoilers about earlier, they are right now pretty much focus on their own situation.

The teens own monster vehicle – the _Battle Shell_ – has come up to the entrance of the dump and smashed the wire gate open. They all now entered the junk yard. Any particular reason why? Well, the purple turtle would like to take another shot at narrating. To help the viewers at home to keep up to speed of their adventures.

 ** _My name is Donatello, and I'm usually into building things._**

The headlights on the truck was still flashing as the smelliest area is getting darker; entering the nightlife. When things in life are at a crisis, the driver would usually drive at a speedy rate. Just like now. Why?

Because they were being chased by a giant junk monster in the size of a three story building. Nothing out of the ordinary for the group of ninjas. Safe to say that Donnie here was not the one responsible for creating this… _thing_!

The tall monster continues to stomp his way around; chasing after the speeding armoured car. It was now on its tail as it bends down, while still running. It manages to grab hold of the vehicle; clamping it down. The truck itself is now accelerating on the spot. The teens are trapped.

 ** _This particular thing, I'd like to take apart real fast…_**

It was Mikey's turn to drive. Since when did they let the orange turtle drive? He would have no trouble agreeing with Raph to a little _Hit & Run_ action or _Grand Theft Auto_ style. But he has taken the wheel while Leo and Sally were the only ones in their seats with Raph and Don standing up.

Mikey was doing the best he can to get away from the behemoth, but with _it_ holding the truck down with all its might, there doesn't seem to be a way. Don was holding onto the head-part of the driver's seat; hoping to come up with a strategy to shake the beast off. So far, he has got nothing. He looks behind him; wondering what the giant will do next.

Without giving away, the monster's hand whacks the side of the truck; shaking the ones on their feet and making them fall onto their backs. The trash _Godzilla_ -like creature continues to bang its way; until it has enough force to break the car open and grab its victims.

 ** _…before it takes us apart._**

Which is something that he and his family does **_not_** want!

It was already making a huge dent in one of the compartments as Don looks back to the front. Mikey hits on the gas one more time. Thankfully, the trash robot manages to lose its grip on the truck.

Unfortunately, the ninjas' freedom does not last for very much long. They might be out of the monster's grip just a second ago, but the chase has now resumed as the rubbish behemoth continues to run after the getaway car in pursuit.

* * *

 **(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 6:45am)**

The sun has almost welcomed a new day as it peers over the horizon. It was just like any other day – a nice orange glow filled with warmth and love. Pretty much most of the city's population are up this time of the day. Including this certain girl.

Was there any particular reason why she would be up this early on a Monday? Normally, people are not really fond of Mondays. Including a certain orange, overweight cat. And rather in her own everyday clothes, she was still in her pjs. A black shirt with a loose dark grey short. Her long brown hair was all undone and is resting on her back.

There was something that she actually wanted to try out. That is why she is up so early. From what she has learned from her favourite novels and shows, anyone who has the power of _telekinetic_ or whoever is psychic, they would have the ability to create a Force Field – a special barrier that is made of energy that surrounds the user from physical attacks.

She already knows how to stop things, move them, lift things with the power of her mind and has possess the strength to lift three times the body weight of a car. It would be useful to be able to protect herself in battles as well. Normally, she has never used her powers in an actually battle before.

Just in the middle of her room was a discarded can on the floor. And it was a few meters away from her. Her eyes are glued onto it.

If her theory is correct, she would be able to do these abilities in battle. Even since she has left the Lair to explore the outside world, Sally can tell that her powers have been improving. First, it was the first few visions that were unexpected to her, but still learning. Then, she was able to sense another presence far away in the sewer and learns what the situation was. She was hoping that she was ready for this.

With the can in place, her training was all set. Holding her right hand out in front, her mind begins to focus on the object before her.

Closing her eyes, she starts her training. A second later, her outstretch hand begins to glow. And so does the can. This always happens when she activates one part of her powers. The can itself begins to lift off the stone floor and rise up into the air with no difficulty. Opening her eyes, she sees the results. She wasn't satisfied just yet. It has already done before. It was time to try and test the new skill out.

Putting a self-assured face on, she was ready. Flipping her hand with the palms facing upwards, in a split second, she curled her finger towards her. She was now directing the can to fly at her. And that is why the can is doing.

The object itself was fling in the air and heads straight for Sally. It was time for the other hand. Retracting the right one and puts the left one forward, she focus once more to activate the Force Field.

The can was getting closer. Still no Force Field.

The can was still coming. No sign of a barrier or some sort.

No longer confident and now starting to panic a bit, Sally thrusted her hand forward. Still nothing happened. What is happening? Why is there no Force Field popping up?

In a desperate attempt, she takes her eyes off the can and looks down to her other hand. By the time she quickly thrusted her other hand again, the can was no longer a meter away. It was now a centimetre away. And hits her square on her forehead.

The impact of the can itself gave a bit of a force; causing the human to knock her head backs a bit. The teen gains her balance before she comes in contact with the floor. She closes her eyes; feeling the small sting from the effect. The can has crashed onto the floor.

"Ow…" she moans; rubbing the sightly redness just above her eyes with her right hand.

She was focusing. She was focusing so hard that her brain was about to burst from concentrating too much.

As the pain dies down, she opens her eyes, removes her hand and looks to the crushed item. Good thing she didn't use a bolder or a rock or else, she would be in a lot of pain. Dropping her hand to the side, she walks over to the can, bends down and picks it up. She examines the dented tin in the palm of her hands; disappointed. She signs on defeat.

Well, so much for trying a new ability with no help whatsoever. Man, she would kill for a teacher. Someone who has the experiences in the same field as she does. She already has a ninja master to teach her how to fight physical. This was different.

With every failed result after another, how long will it take for the human to become a _master_? Maybe in…1000 years or so? Maybe 300. Tops.

"Trying something out?"

Taking her eyes off the can and direct them to the main doorway. There stands leaning up against the doorway with his arms crossed over was a very familiar green turtle with a blue mask and two swords on his back. He must have been there for a few seconds. Probably when she got whacked in the face or something.

Every morning that she sees her best friend brings a smile to her face. But this time, she wasn't in the mood.

"And you know this because…"

"Why else would you be up this early?"

 _He's got a good point._ She also knows that the blue turtle is something up early too. For early morning meditation or practicing his kata.

Leo can tell that she was troubled. And he knows what she needs at the moment. "I'm making some tea. Want some?"

Does Sally need to answer that question? She turns to the turtle and gives a nod.

* * *

The sound that was making at the moment was the kettle whistling. Leo was at the counter with two mugs all set. Sally has been resting her arms on the kitchen table for a few minutes now, not taking her eyes off the hands. The same hands that she tried to construct a Force Field. Her mind was focusing during the session, so why didn't it work?

Leo has finished pouring the boiling water in the mugs, each with a tea bag. They both have peppermint tea – Sally's favourite. He grabs hold of them and takes them to the table. The turtle places Sally's pink mug with a purple flower in front of her and takes his blue one as he sits on his chair, just across from the human.

She has not looked up from her hands, but her right one does make its way to the mug in front of her. She grabs hold of the handle and brings it close to her grasp.

"Hey," he spoke. But she didn't look up. She still pictures her face with the same grief look like anyone has. "It will be ok. You'll get the hang of your powers."

A quiet was in the air after Leo spoke. Guess she doesn't want to talk about it. He brings his mug to his lips…

" _How_?"

Leo hasn't taken a sip of his hot beverage. He looks up to Sally. " _How_ what?" he asked. It may be a stupid question to ask but still.

Sally takes a deep, exasperated breath. " _How_ …am I supposed to get a hang of my powers or any other abilities that I might have in stores, when I don't even have the slightest idea on how to CONTROL THEM?" she raised her voice a little loud, but not too much to wake up the rest of the family. Feeling so frustrated, she grips tightly on her mug; shutting her eyes out.

"I—I know we have Splinter as a Ninja Master but—" she takes a deep breath. She was on the verge to break down. Something she hates most in the entire world. But she holds it in as she presses on. "—but I don't have anyone…for what I'm going through."

Tears were welling up in her eyes. Depression was slowing creeping up her spine. She has been trying for thirteen long years. That is how long she has been in training with her powers for. At the same time is when she and her brothers have started their ninja training. If no-one can tell but Sally was now on the edge of…giving up. Why is she doing this? Who is she doing this for? And why is she doing ninjitsu? Well, she does like to fight and needs to protect herself. But _why_ is a good question.

She was tired. _So tired_. She just wants to stop all this.

The blue turtle was taken back from this little confession. He feels really bad for his sister. He cannot understand what she is going through. He's a ninja and she's a ninja with powers. He, Sally and their brothers all have a master – trained in ninjitsu – but not for anyone who has supernatural abilities.

Maybe there was something that will give the motivation to learn her lesson from before in order to succeed. Well, Leo got something to say. Sally was taking a nice drink of her peppermint tea; hoping to calm her down.

"Remember when Raph got angry and almost hurt Mikey?"

Sally looks to meet his eyes in annoyance. _Gee, Leo. Do you really have to bring up that up so early in the morning?_

"After that, during training?"

 _During training? Oh right! That is when…_

"You said I would get my split-kick right, and I did. And I'm sure you would do the same thing with your powers. It just…takes time. And you will get it. You're pretty much the most talented girl that I have ever known."

It was a good thing that her mug was right in front of her face with the support of her two hands. That way, Leo wouldn't be able to see Sally's cheeks heating up behind the cup. _He thinks I'm talented?_ Hearing those words, she would have never heard them coming from someone like him.

Leo wasn't done yet. "And who knows, there might be a teacher out there; waiting for you! But in the meantime, all we can do now…is _wait_."

Well, she shouldn't be too surprised. Anything that comes from his mouth is always the truth and nothing but the truth. Just a few days ago, Leo was in the same situation. At first, he didn't succeed the move on his first go (but Sally did). But later on in battle, he manages to perfect it. Once they returned home from their mission, Leo shows the move to his father. The rat was nonetheless very proud of him. With much practise and time, he will eventually master the move.

As soon as the blush goes away, Sally puts her beverage down and looks at the contents inside. After hearing the pep talk, she eventually calm down. "You're right," she breathes. She looks to the blue turtle and sweetly smiles at him. "Thanks."

Leo gives her a smile back. "At least you didn't have to nudge me or something."

Sally gives bit of a giggle. She remembers doing that when he failed the move and she didn't. It was great to have someone that she can talk to that she has known for so many years. She does also someone else to talk to outside of the family. And it turns out; she doesn't live to far from here.

They continue to sip their tea just before the others all rises out of their slumbers and to face the day. Because in a few hours, a friend of theirs is going to need some help…

* * *

 **(Manhattan, NY – 7:05am)**

The sky still has the warm orange glow in the air. Morning has already kicked in. So, what will the Turtles and Sally's agenda will be today? Well, it all starts in this plain, old warehouse that is out of sight from a couple of buildings, streets and alleyway. It may look like a run-down factory, but it's what on the inside that matters.

The interior is a lot different from the exterior as it some-sort of an ultra-high-tech laboratory. In the centre of the lab is a large cylinder container that holds the subject that the young scientist, Dr Marion Richards, was conducting. She was dressed from head-to-toe in a white jumpsuit that covers her black hair. She wears her glasses but it is not connected with a portable earpiece as it's connected to her jumpsuit on her left ear.

She has been assigned to do a top secret project by the government themselves. What is it that she has been constructing? That is why she is approaching the container as she records her report. She is also carrying a clipboard in case she needs to write any improvement to her project.

"Journal entry 567, U.S. Government, Commission Project," she speaks through the microphone, as she comes to a halt, "codename: Nanotech."

This called _Nanotech_ is basically composed of a swarm of silver nanoscopic robots. Although, their true form is so small, you can't see it from normal eye-view. Right now, they appear to be swirling around as the scientist herself continues to observe. "Experiment proceeding as planned."

Dr. Richard places her clipboard down on an electronic microscope that is built-into the container and places her hands behind her back. "The nanobots continue to work together as a colony," she explains the purpose while the nanobots are still swirling around. The doctor herself then brings her left hand to her chin and rubs it with her index finger, "coordinated by the hive mind contained within the robotic cells."

In short, they act like bees in a colony without a queen with them but still work together as a group. Dr. Richard decided to go for a closer look. As the substances continue to move around in its container, the young genius takes a step forward as she presses a small button on the microscope. The little machine slides up to her shoulders. She leans forward to look through the lens to get a magnified view of these fascinating matters.

From her view, she sees a number of little insect-like tech just swarming around. Just like any bug colony like she said. "The safety restriction is still in place. It cannot disassemble molecules or organic cells, as it will in the future when it performs microscopic operations." That is something that will be very useful in the future of medical research. She takes a step back and looks down to her left. On a small platform there lies a toaster and an alarm clock. It was time for a test to see if this succeeds.

Dr. Richard presses another button on the console. "7:05 A.M., first test of its ability to take apart and reassemble mechanical devices."

Before she tries on something big, she will be doing something smaller before moving on with the next phase. The small platform with the devices moves into the container as a small door closes up behind it and another one opens up in front. That way, the _nanobots_ won't escape.

As the devices come into the container, the _nanobots_ get its attention on them. It was time to get to work. The _nanobots_ comes to the devices and wraps around them and just like what Dr. Richard said, it starts to take apart the toaster and alarm clocks into a number of pieces and swirls around them. Dr. Richard continues to watch the procedure unfold; hoping for some progress and not a fail assessment. If it is successful, then she will be one step closer to changing the face of science forever. If it doesn't,…

The _nanobots_ have now finished constructing and it was…not what Dr. Richard had in mind. No longer back into the toaster and the alarm clock, it has assembled into a tiny, bizarre human-like figure. The scientist was not happy with the results. The little robot human walks towards the glass.

"Ugh. Oh, please. I though thus was fixed." She shakes her head in displeasure. She then shakes her head as she reports the evaluation of her report before rubbing her temples. "The mental structure of the hive mind is equivalent to that of a three-year-old child to facilitate absorbing new information." She was also getting a pounding headache from all this.

When a baby opens its eyes, the first thing it sees would be its mother. Looks like the robot has made this woman its mother. After all, she was the one who created the _nanobots_. She then sees the robot child finally makes it to the glass and places it make-shift hands on the clear surface; getting a good view on the women and getting its attention. It has got her attention and she was not happy about it.

The scientist moans in disgust. "It's personifying again. Ugh, ridiculous." _Another failed assessment._ She then pulls out a remote from her back pocket and pressed one of the buttons. This caused zap the poor robot as it screeches for mercy. She does stop torturing the bot; causing it disassembles the devices and reverts back into its mechanical smog. She must have installed some kind of software that zaps the _nano_ if it is not following proper order. The _nano_ is now huddle into the corner; scared of the scientist of what she did.

But she didn't care. All she cares was to complete the assessment. "This personality glitch will have to be eradicated as soon as possible," she said; rubbing her temple. But that's not the only thing that needs to be eradicated. "Ugh, wish I could do the same to this headache. Oh, I need a cup of coffee."

Taking a break, she walks away from the container and out through the lab door. She was not impressed with how the robot is acting. What she doesn't realize that the substance is a lot smarter than it looks.

The little _Nano_ peers over the top to get a view of the scientist leaving the room. The door closes up right behind. It decided to use this opportunity to escape. That way, she would not hurt it any longer. Floating back to the broken pieces of the devices, it uses them to converts itself back into a robot. But this time, with an additional bonus.

It has turned its left hand as small compact drill. Switching it on, it turns to face the wall. It thrusted the drill piece into the wall and makes a small hole. It was small enough for either a mouse or the _nanobots_ to fit though. Once the drill went through the hole, so did the _Nano_. As soon as it was out, the _nanobots_ ditch the electronic pieces and make its way to vents. It continues to go through the number of tunnels, out through the bar vent; thus out into the open. It was now in a smelly alleyway just next to the warehouse.

It was free. Free at last and free from that terrible lady.

The orange sky has been replaced with calm, clear blue as little _Nano_ continues to make its way through the smelly alleyway to the busy streets of Manhattan. So busy that it would be enough to draw too much attention to itself. In order to avoid notice from anyone, it crawls into the street gutter and decreases itself in size. It continues to crawl along the gutter to stay out of sight.

The streets are now even louder with the people chatting, the cars and truck honking. So, this is what the outside world is like? So loud and vibrant. Especially this guy.

"Hey, the new sci bots are here!"

The small _Nano_ manages to pick up something. It continued to crawl to the source.

"Get them while they're hot!"

 _Nano_ looks over the gutter and gets a full view of the source. He appears to be in his late thirties wearing a brown trench coat with a light brown hat. He has a long red shirt with dark brown pants, a black belt with a silver buckle and a pair of dark grey shoes. He has short black hair and light green eyes. He goes by the name Harry the Pickpocket or "The Schlub".

Right in front of him resting on a table is a suitcase full of small robots with a red body and a silver head, a key wined-up on its back, grey arms and a blue strip on its torso. Some of them are moving around in a circle on the ground. He also has a boom box just right behind him.

He was selling small but moveable robot. Very similar to what _Nano_ did before in that lab.

Well, he may be loud but some-what vibrant. And his toys are not selling much as patrons prefer to buy the ones in the shops that are brand new. His look more like they were just constructed from junk. If they are, then, why is he selling them?

"Come on. Come on, you bunch of ingrates," he mutters to himself. He then speaks a little louder. "Somebody's got to want one of these things." But more people just kept walking on. Seems like they don't want to buy anything that he sells. Harry was not pleased with this. "You think you're too good for me?" He gets a bit angry now. "Is that it?" He pushes his hat forward while holding his hand in a fist. "Why I ought to…" He isn't too happy that someone is not going to buy any of his toys.

 _If someone doesn't buy something, I'm gonna—_

"Daddy? Daddy!"

 _Nano_ turns its attention to another source, coming this way. It sees a kid, no older than nine, was walking down the street, holding onto his dad's hand. It seems the kid was happy to see a bunch of robots on the ground which sparks his attention. "Daddy, I want one!" he begged as he pulled onto the grown up's hand.

 _Daddy?_

The dad here decided to spoil his kid. "Okay. Okay." As _Nano_ continues to watch from plain sight, the adult goes up to the salesman, to make the deal. "How much, pal?"

Harry was no longer angry as he finally makes his first sale. "Five bucks. A bargain." Anybody would be pleased with that bargain. Selling a few more of these would be enough for a nice hot meal for Harry here. The kid beside him was getting very excited by the second that he was going to get his very own toy.

The dad pulls out his wallet from his back pocket and a few notes. "I'll give you three."

That was not the price that Harry compromise. "THREE? I got to make a living here." He angrily barked.

The father simply wagged his money in Harry's face. "Hmm, take it or leave it." Although it wasn't the actual price. Harry does need the money. He looks down at the eager kid, now holding his new toy that he built from scratch. He decided to suck it up and takes it.

"All right. Fine," Harry snarky agrees. He swipes the money out of the dad's hand as the other adult then leaves with his son with the toy in hand.

But there were more ways to score some more cash from the same buyer. Once the dad has his back turned, Harry, sneaky as ever with the slyest look on his face, pinches the guy's wallet out from his back pocket with no problem. He snickers at his speciality. "I'll make it up on the back end." No wonder was known as _the Pickpocket_.

The boy and his father were just a few meters away from Harry. As the boy takes another step, a little " _twang_ " was made as the robot in his hands broke apart. The pieces all fall to the ground. The father and his son were very surprised. The toy robot was a complete rip off!

The boy was now on the verge of crying. Tears were already exposed inside his eyes. "It's broke!" he began to cry his eyes out.

This makes the father very furious. The salesclerk has given his son a phoney toy. He decided to give him a little piece of his mind as he turns around. "Hey, you!"

But Harry was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

After escaping his last attempt, Harry has run into a nearby alleyway. Taking with him is his boom box and his brief case filled with more robot toys. This was his scam. He makes lousy toys, sells them, and just before the toys break part, he makes a clean getaway after making a few doughs. If he doesn't get enough money, he usually swipes their wallets when they are not looking. That is how he makes his living.

He comes around another corner; away from the streets and comes to a halt. "Ah Harry, you still got it," he happily mutters to himself. He puts down his briefcase and boom box as he takes a breather.

 _Now, let's see how much he has been hiding?_ Taking the remaining cash out of his wallet, he quickly counts the amount. Unfortunately, it was not the amount he had in mind.

"13 bucks? 13 BUCKS?!" The crook himself was not happy. He was expecting something more like a 50 which would be enough for him to get through for today. But it wasn't and he was not too happy. He scrunches up the wallet and the cash in his hands. So much for making a living. "Man, oh, man. Can't I ever get a break?" he rants; throws the wallet away in fury.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched the whole time. Not by the father or the kid that he sold the rejected toy to, it was someone or something else. And it is something that Harry would not believe.

 _Nano_ has made its way from the streets and into the streets. After witnessing the entire scene, _Nano_ has followed Harry. It thinks that this guy was having a hard time making little money these days. Maybe _Nano_ here can help him?

Harry has cooled down for now and decided to go to another place for his next scam. He would be hoping for more cash this time. Putting the money in his pocket, picking up his boom box and briefcase, he was off. Not looking where he was going, _Nano_ steps in front of him before his left foot makes contact with the ground.

As soon it comes in contact, Harry does a big slip. "Whoa!" he cries out. This causes him to fall back and lose his grip on his things. The boom box lands in front of him and his briefcase falls away from him; opening up the contents of it. With Harry down for a bit, that is when _Nano_ moves in.

Harry regains himself from his fall as an unknown noise was made just close to him. He sits up to see what was in front of him.

"Gah!" he cries. But more in a terrifying way. His eyes have become wide and his mouth has dropped.

 _Nano_ itself was at work; reassembling into the boom box that was in front of Harry and the robots that flings out of the briefcase. This is one of its ability. Harry was about to pee his pants from seeing this. _Nano_ was swirling in the air with the pieces from the boom box; trying to make what it can use with the electronic bits.

Harry could not take his eyes off of it. "What in the…" He has completely no idea of what is happening. He has never seen anything like this before.

 _Nano_ has finished reconstructing itself and turns into another robot. Sparks were flying around its body as it starts up. Unlike before, it has gained a few more additions to this new form. The new robot turns to face Harry as it holds its arms out. And starts to walk toward him. " _Da…ddy_?"

The human was now terrified. He was now crawling backward; away from the robot. "No…no…" he begged. But he couldn't go any further as his back meets the wall. He was trapped. They only way out is through the robot. But who knows what this thing is capable of. This new robot could be a miniature version of the _Terminator_. Or this robot could be harmless.

Since Dr. Richard was the first women that _Nano_ saw; making her its _mommy_ , Harry would be the first man that _Nano_ saw. Thus, making the grown man its… _daddy_.

And Harry doesn't know if he should be scared or not in the next second. Because what he was about to find out, could be his _lucky break_ …

* * *

 **(2** **nd** **Time Around, Manhattan, NY – 7:30am)**

After the two teens had their tea, the others have finally woken up and were ready for a new day. They all hopped into the _Battle Shell_ and made their way to April's place. Just yesterday, the first human friend has called them for some help. Ever since she has lost her job at _Stocktronics_ (long story), she decided to open her dad's antique shop – 2nd Time Around - in the meantime until she can find another job that won't end her getting hunted down and killed. The shop itself was located underneath her apartment. That way, she didn't need to either drive or catch the bus to get to work.

Plus, Sally could use the time that she wants to hang out with her human friend. And she could get a few tips on some new clothing since she does not have much with her. With a few problems going on in her life, she could really use a break to hang out with her friend.

Since they are on their way to April, the teens decided to call in Casey Jones – the other human ally. They thought to would be best if April knew Casey so they can get along rather than hide it. Rather than ride in the truck, Casey rides in on his motorcycle.

They are now approaching the store. In the front, it has a clock with the store's sign as well with three windows and one of them acts as the main door. But the shop does have a back door and that is where the team is heading. They don't want to be seen or spook the human that are out on the streets. And it is a good thing April has not yet opens the shop as her green mutant friends, her human friend and their new ally whom she hasn't met yet are here to help.

The teens and Casey have all parked their vehicles in the alleyway just next to her shop. The back door was located in the back wall of the shop. As they all got out of the _Battle Shell_ , Don has hoisted a bag over his shoulder full pipes and his tools as well as carrying a few pipes and heads to April's door. With everyone a countered for, Mikey rings the doorbell.

Just inside the shop, April was doing a bit dusting; just something she does while she waits for the extra help. As she brushes the dust away from the large clock that is located on the other side of the shop, the doorbell just rang.

 _Must be Sal and the guys! Perfect timing._

She stops what she is doing and heads for the door. Her shop is filled all sort of antique items that were made more than 30 years ago. This was one of the places that her parents have given to her before they moved away. As she comes to the door, April grips the handle and swings the door open to see four green turtles and a human girl in her presence.

"Hi, April," Mikey begins, taking a step forward, "Green Brothers and Human Sister Movers and Schleppers reporting for duty!" The orange turtle loves to crack a joke. Anything to make his friend smile. But seeing her friends was already enough to put one on April's face.

"Hey, guys, thanks for coming. I need all the help I can get," April said. Well, that's what friends are for. They help out one another. Now that the help is here, time to get to work. "Mike, you could start by moving those big, heavy boxes." She gestures to the far end of the shop which Mikey does not mind at all.

"Just let me put on my hernia truss," Mikey quipped as he grabs onto his belt as part of the joke. He enters the shop and gets to work.

April wags her finger at the same boxes; smiling at the joke. "Right over there, wise guy."

Donatello was the next to enter, carrying his bag and a few pipes in his hand. April doesn't need to turn to face the next turtle as she cups her hand to her face. "Plus, I've got a heater that won't heat."

The purple turtle looks to her as she faces him. "Hence these," he replied showing the human the pipes that she needs for the job. The human points to the heater that is located in the boiler room that is located in the other room as the mechanic turtle walks in. April knows that she relies on Donnie to fix her pipelines. Next up were the two eldest of the ninja family.

The next job would require two people for this mission. "You two," she points to another portion of the shop, "that whole wall of antiques needs moving," she then becomes very serious as she brings her hand back to her hip and gently whacks her feather duster on the door; to prove her point, " _carefully_." She was only giving them the warning because she doesn't want anything broken in this shop. _Or else_.

The red turtle was the first one to speak. When he wants to help, this is not what he had in mind. "Hey, I'm a ninja, not a—"

But Leo was already right behind him as he decided to cut him in. "Your wish…is our command." The blue turtle pushes his little brother inside. It was the only way to shut him and do the work. The human kunoichi was next in line.

"Sal, you can help me and finish off the rest of the dusting," she order the teenage girl as she hands her the duster in her grip. Sally looks at the duster with displeasure. This is not what she wants to do when she gets to April. She can handle anything that she can use her hands with.

Well, Raph decided to speak for her. "Oh! So, _SHE_ gets to do the easiest job, while we get the spine crunching one!"

Sally could not agree to it. "Raph's right. I'm ok of doing the hard ones. I can pretty much handle any heavy stuff that you guys throw at me," she said. Sal here was no feeble girl. She proved herself after living with four muscle turtles and a rat man who can handle anything physical.

April was taken back a bit. She also something else planned after they finished off working. "Really? Well, I thought after we finished up here, I could take you out for some shopping to get some clothes. You did say you need some, right?"

Sally was now the one who is taken back this time. April does have a point. For the first time in her life, she and her brother finally have a new friend who is not just a human, but a human girl. Sally has never hanged out with another girl before. Well, except for the small girl and her family that she has met in the park a few weeks ago. Plus, she has been dying to hang out with April for a while now.

"Now that you mention it, I do need some new clothes." She walks inside the shop, but not before she looks behind and waves her hand in. "Come on in, Case."

 _Case? Is there another turtle?_ She was now used to having four turtles in her life. Was there another one that she doesn't know? She will find out eventually. She turns around to see…a tall guy. And he doesn't have a mask or green skin.

He was a human. A regular human just her and Sally. Unless he has powers just like Sally.

What is more shocking to her is that she keeps on staring into his blue eyes. And so does Casey into her green eyes. He was speechless as well. His new friends did mention that they are friends with another human. What they didn't say is how cute the human was.

April was still staring at him but she did manage to open her mouth. "You're…not a turtle."

Casey was also still staring at her but did open his mouth. "Uh,…definitely not." He though too that there were more than his new buddles. Guess not.

After she called Casey in, Sally has just witness the whole scene between the meetings of her two friends. By the way that they are gazing into each other's eyes, she couldn't help but feel…satisfied for them. This could be the start of something new.

Since the two older human weren't going to make a move at all, Leo decided to decide to say something to break the silence. "Hope you don't mind, we brought along a friend." As he gets between them, he looks left to his right; wondering who will speak first.

 _And the way that those two have met; I don't think she minds at all_. Sally gets to dusting while watching the happy soon-to-be couple.

Although, she can't say anything, April has enough strength to hold out her hand a bit. Since they have just met, she would like to know his name but he has already knows hers. Instead of taking her hand, he simply waves at her which brings hers down. "Yo,…uh…, Casey. Casey Jones." Deciding to break the tension, Casey walks into the shop and looks at the items. "Hey, uh, nice junk," he compliment as Leo rubbed behind his head. He goes off lifting other boxes around.

With that comment, April doesn't know if she should be offended or acknowledge as she walks over to him. "It was my dad's. The shop, I mean. I'm reopening…for now," she explains before she turns to face him, "until I figure out what to do with myself." After looking around the shop, Casey turns to face her. "My last job ended kind of…weirdly."

After meeting this guy, she could tell that he might be just like the Turtles. A caring being who looks out for one another, who helps when needed and maybe, could be the sweetest guy ever. Maybe this is the guy she was looking for? As long as he doesn't mess up his chances with her.

"Oh, I get it," Casey points at her. "While you're waiting for a _real_ job to come along," he brushed the same to side while winking at her, "you're just hiding out in your pop's junk shop. It's cool." Casey was hoping to be on the same page as she is.

Scratch that. Not the guy that she was looking for. More like a guy who was now being judgemental.

Sally was nearby when slaps herself on the head. _He did not just say that, did he? He doesn't he know how to talk to a women or a human? Why would he say that? Trying to get her mad or something? If he did, he is off to a good start!_

If this was a baseball game, Casey has got a Strike 1. April was getting a bit angry at him at that comment. Now, she has found it offence. "It's antique shop," April accusingly points her finger at the sudden friend that she made, "and I'm not hiding from anything."

Casey simply turns away from and shrugs like it doesn't mean anything. "Hey, whatever, babe."

April was a bit furious now. She clenches her fists to the sides. She also blushes at this. "Babe?" she angrily said; shaking her head from side to side. _Just who is this guy? And where the others met him? The junkyard?_ By the way, that was Strike 2.

"Hey, Raph." Casey manages to spot his friend in need of help. "That's a two-man job." The red turtle was trying to move a large cabinet that is twice his size. Casey gets onto one side of the cabinet – and it is still filled breakable glassware and plates as he and Raph tries to move it.

Anxiety has now taken all over April's face. This is the reason why she told them to be careful. One is a tough turtle with anger issues and the other is a numbskull that has no lack of empathy. And they are both moving the wooden cabinet that has the glasses and plates still inside of it. This was not going to end well.

April quickly approaches them while waving her hands in front. "Guys, guys, _careful_. That's very rare…" but the boys didn't listen or pay any attention as they let the cabinet tip forward; spilling a number of plates and glasses out of the cabinet and shattered into a hundred pieces onto the wooden floor. "…antique china." Now irritated, April simply puts her hand on her forehead and closes her eyes. She thought closing her eyes would make the Turtles disappear when she first meets them, but it didn't. Now, she was hoping that Casey Jones would disappear. Unfortunately, it didn't. He was still here.

Casey was starting to get the feeling that it was their fault for breaking. But these things can be fixed, right? More were falling out as the two hotheads place it back on the floor. "Hey, relax. We'll clean it up," he said; acting like this is not a big deal. _Strike 3, boy. And you're out!_

It was officially. April was now up to her breaking point. And what does she have to say? She lets out a frustrated growl and simply walks off. _No! I'll clean it up!_

Casey has no clue what he has done; rubbing behind his head. Raph comes to his side. "Jeez." Casey turns to the turtle. "Is your friend always so…sensitive?" he asked; shrugging his shoulders.

 _No, you were just being a bonehead_.

The three other teens have just witness the entire scene (except for Don who was in the boiler room at the time). They completely understand how long it took for Casey to get under anyone skin, including Raph's. Sally can understand April's pain. She then looks to Leo and Mikey who were each holding a box each. "Ok, he has only been here for nearly two minutes and he's already struck out with April."

The two turtles all nodded in agreement. Yep. This is definitely the start of a new friendship with Casey Jones and April O'Neil.

* * *

 **(On the streets, Manhattan, NY – 7:32am)**

After that little freak show, Harry manages to calm down after he realized that this little robot was not so harmless and not so scary. It is what it did before but it doesn't think it meant it. Not to mention the grown man was amazed of what this little bot can do.

Harry holds his hands out in front; meaning that he means no harm of the robot who used his things to transform into a small robot. "All right, you…weird…little whatever you are. Come on. Give me back my stuff."

Just on why this robot needs his things in the first place? Before he could ask, something interesting his caught the crook's eye. "Whoa, hold on a sec" he said, tipping his hat up. "I'm getting one of my _million dollar_ ideas. Just through the alleyway, he spies with his little eye, he spots a big diamond sign that is bolted on the wall. That would mean it is a jewellery shop to his luck. But he would be dumb enough to sneak in and steal. _Unless…_

Harry looks down on the robot. "Listen, kid, that trick you do, taking things apart? Do you think you could do that to a little thing called a _burger alarm_?"

It was definitely a dirty trick. And Harry here was going to use this innocent robot to his advantage in his robbery sprees. Not knowing was the wrong thing to do, the robot decided to go with it. "Daddy," it replied. Maybe probably it wants Harry to be its _daddy_.

And Harry decided to go with the whole ' _parent_ ' thing if keeps the robot on his side. " _You want a daddy_?" he spoke in a childish manner before he stands up; reverting back to his usual voice. "You do what I tell you, I'll be your daddy. Deal?" He points his thumb to him before holding his hand out in front. "Here, smile and shake hands. Because with your face I can't tell if you're smiling or what." It's true. The robot may have a head but no facial expression.

Not knowing how to shake, _Nano_ takes the human's hands instead. They both walked down the alleyway as Harry leaved behind his briefcase. With the robot in his disposal, he won't need his reject toys any longer.

"Kid, I got a feeling you're the lucky break I've been waiting for," Harry said.

It finally has one. _Nano_ finally has a _daddy_. Even if this _daddy_ turns out to be a crook.

* * *

 **(Later on tonight…)**

Normally he would do his scams in the daylight. But for this particular scam, he has to come back to the shop later in the night so there won't be much commotion. Along with his new…addition to the team, Harry returns to the same streets with a duffle bag in tow. He wants to make sure that he can take as much as he needed.

Just as Harry takes a step into the alleyway with little _Nano_ on his tail, the human takes a good look. No sign of any witnesses. Perfect. He looks to the robot. It still with him. The main reason why he needs it in the first place. He enters the alleyway with the robot in tow.

A bit of a walk until Harry finds himself at the back entrance of the jewellery shop. The same jewellery shop that he saw earlier, where he has planned one of his _million dollar ideas_. He looks to his side to see the robot catching up to him. After seeing what the robot kid can actually do, he would have no problem since this kid mention he wanted a _daddy_. And Harry is willing to pretend to be this robot's _daddy_ in order to get what he wants.

The robot comes to a halt as they both looked up to see the objective. High above them is a big silver box with a few tubes coming out of it and a little red light blinking every second. They have found the burglar alarm and it is active. It keeps on making the beeping sound. If it goes off, it will contact the police for the crooks. But none of those crooks doesn't have a robot that can take apart anything electronic.

Harry looks down on the robot; getting its attention and points to the alarm. It's Showtime.

The robot looks to the box, tilts its head to the side as it observes the hardware. Its makeshift mouth opens a bit and the knob that acts as its eye moves around. After studying the box, _Nano_ gets to work. Lifting its arms up, bits of _nanobots_ hopped out; along with a few wires and goes up to the box. They disarm the sides and the wires make their way into the system. _Nano_ continues to make few modifications; hoping to shut down the machine. One more wire to go…when the red light was shut off and the beeping stops.

Harry was rubbing his hands with pride as he, with a smug look on, continues to watch the show. He was so glad to _bump_ into this robot and he was so glad that he _brought_ it along with him. But the crime spree isn't over yet. They still have to open the door, get in, take the loot and get out – without making too much racket. And so far, it was looking so good.

After dealing with the burglar alarm, _Nano_ brings its bots and wires to the door handle. It then takes the door handle off so its _daddy_ will be able to get in more easily. After taking the pieces off, _Nano_ takes the discarded door handle with it. Might come in handy.

With two of the main problems out of the way, it was safe for Harry to move in. _Nano_ watches its daddy opening the door by the hole and pulls it back. Inside the shop was pitch-black, so Harry was smart enough to bring a flashlight with him. Pulling it out of his coat pocket and switches it on.

Harry then walks around the room; without making too much noise, and admires the valuables in the place. The crook himself has literally hit the jackpot. There were a number of rings, bracelets, necklaces, gems and some much more that it worth hundreds. All of them are worth buying. Or in Harry's case – stealing. With the alarms off, he will take all the time he needed to grab what he can take and get out.

The robot follows him inside before Harry uses his flashlight as a brick to break the glass of the display table. The alarms would have been set off if it detects something. If only Harry's little toy didn't tamper with it. Harry reaches his hand in the broken display table and manages to grab his first handful of priceless jewel.

Harry the Pickpocket was definitely making a living for himself. He continues to loot the shop – and a few more before he calls it a night.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

With all the money and jewels that he has… _withdrawal_ from the shop last night, Harry decided to earn himself a little treat. Make that a little makeover.

No longer was he wearing his brown trench coat, long red shirt, his old belt, his brown pants and his pair of dark grey shoes. Now, it was replaced with a brand new light brown checked jacket with a marron button V-neck shirt, a white shirt underneath, a fresh pair of brown pants, a new black belt and a new pair of sturdy grey shoes. He still kept the hat as it is his signature look. And he still has enough money over for nice, hot meal. He steps out of the alleyway with his new look. He lets out a satisfied sign as he puts down his duffle bag; still filled enough money for the day. With all the robberies that he pulled off with a nice, clean getaway, he was feeling rather pleased with himself.

He gives a bit of a happy chuckle while fixing himself up. "Yes, _siree_ , looking good," he says to himself as he digs his new threads. But he would have never got the new clothes and the money thanks to his new partner in crime. Speaking of which, the partner _itself_ steps out from behind and comes to the human's side. Trusting the robot with his scams with the best decision that he has ever made. He bends down to pat him on the head; like he was a son he never had. "You are my lucky break, kid. _My lucky break_."

The robot doesn't know if the crook himself was using it for his own needs or not. But it doesn't care. It was glad to have a _daddy_. And _daddy_ himself was very proud of it.

Before he goes out onto the streets, Harry carefully places his new _kid_ inside his duffle bag and takes it with him. He happily whistles down the alleyway and makes his way to the streets as he prepares for his next raid. Little does he know, Harry and the kid are going to meet up with a few folks who will turn his luck around…

* * *

 **(2** **nd** **Time Around, Manhattan, NY – 7:59pm)**

With all the break-ins that have been made in a single night, this makes one particular young woman a bit edgy. Not to mention it the same robbery was close-by. And she was worried that her shop might be next. That is when she decided to call in a little… _back-up_.

She decided to call in the best of the best – in the form of four giant mutant turtles and a human teenage girl with the skills of a trained fighter. Right now, they are all gathered in April's living room that with the dining room and the kitchen all in one room. Leo and Don have taken the large couch, Sally and Mikey sitting on the floor, and Raph takes up the armchair with April the only one standing up.

"I'm a little nervous about these robberies. The jewellery store that was robbed is right on my block," April explains the latest situation of the neighbourhood. "So that's why I asked you here for a sleepover tonight."

The Turtles and Sally would probably do anything for their friend in need. Plus, they were dying to have a sleepover at their friend's place. Sally has come to the human adult's place on a number of times but just without the guys.

The red turtle stands up from his seat and places a hand on the women's shoulder to April whom turns to him. "Don't worry, April. We got you covered," he reassures her before heading towards one of the windows.

"Yeah, April. These bozo better think twice before messing with the ninja bodyguards," Sally points out. She is the only one in the group who can sense within a mile away. So, there was no way that the robberies will enter the shop; undetected.

The young women herself can finally relaxed; knowing that she has got the World's Best Hidden Security Team at her place – ready for any intruders. "I feel so much better having you guys here," April said as Mikey stands up. The young women looks over to the red turtle who has opened up a window.

Leaning outside, Raph gives the thumbs up to another addition to the _Friendly Neighbourhood Watch_ team. Casey Jones – all decked out in his usual _Vigilante_ gear with his mask on and hockey stick at ready whilst standing on a chimney on a building just across from the store. He was ready for anything and any crooks that come his way.

Sally doesn't understand on why they need Casey Jones on look-out duties. She has the power to sense things. Didn't Raph forget about that?

Well she did remember her brother saying something that they are going to need all the help that they can. Plus, Casey was itching for some action if the robbers are pretty tough, but he promises to call the others up just in case.

And for this certain raid, he is _definitely_ going to need all the help he can get!

* * *

Just a few short hours have passed. And the crooks have finally shown up.

Harry and the robot are once again; doing another raid on another night like this. With the robot at his side, it feels like Harry can do anything. They came out of a different alleyway; hoping to crash another shop and loot the whole place. They were just passing a number of shops – including a certain antique store – until something twinkles in the shop's window. This grabs Harry's attention. He takes a couple steps back and looks through the window with his hand right above his head to shade some of the streetlight away from his eyes. Something that he sees through the window sparks a memory from Harry's childhood which something that he wants. The robot kid joins him.

"Well, hello! A pinky ring." He points to the shiny object. "Where I grew up all the neighbourhood big shots had pinky rings." _Looks like it time to bust inside and get what I want_. Harry turns to robot beside him. "Hey, kid, fetch that for me, will you?" He points his thumb at the objective. So, the robot did what it was told to do as it enters the shop. First, it has to gain access.

But they should think twice when they come across the security team who are all upsides…

* * *

…fast asleep.

They were so busy watching a late night monster movie, courtesy of the _Mikester_ , they have manages to catch a few z's for an hour now. Pizza boxes and soda cans were all over the floor and so were the teens. Well, except for Leo who was on the lounge chair and Sally...who was nowhere to be seen. The four turtles continue to snore up a storm with the TV still left on. So much for the _World's Best Hidden Security Team_ whom are right sleeping on the job. If April's shop gets robbed, the ninjas are going to have a lot of explaining to do! They were now unaware of the action that is happening downstairs.

* * *

After breaking into the shop, undetected, little _Nano_ manages to get the ring for his _daddy_ from the display window. With some time on their hands, the robot decided to look around to see if there is anything that its _daddy_ would like.

It looked behind to see something that caught its robotic eye. It rushes over to another table a collection of masks. Theatre masks, to be precise, the ones that actors wear back in the good old days. Each mask represents a different emotion. And that is when the robot remember something. Something that when he first met his _daddy_ , he mentions something about its _face_.

Since it was constructed with bits and pieces from a toy robot and a boom box, the robot decided to use one of the special features it has got. It presses a button on its chest; letting the tape still left in the boom box before it got dismantle, rewind for a bit and plays the part from yesterday's conversation. The message was now playing through the small speakers located on the sides of the robot's head.

 ** _Of course with your face, I can't tell if you're smiling or what._**

The robot places its hand on its chin. Seeing those masks and playing that message gives the robot an idea. _If it can create a body, why not get a face._

It has only been more than a minute since his kid has entered the shop and Harry was starting to get a bit impatient. He did instruct the robot to get the ring he wanted, so why is it doing now? If they stay in the shop long enough, they are going to get spotted by the neighbours and they'll call the cops on them. That would be the last thing that they wanted. Not when they made off with so much dough and gems.

Not knowing what is keeping the robot distracted, Harry looks to his watch. It has been long enough. It was time to book it. He walks through the front door. "Come on, kid, what's taking you so long?" he quietly whispers. The crook finds the robot on the glass display table, holding up two masks near its face. One is a happy while the other is sad. Harry was getting a bit frustrated with the robot messing around while they are on a tight schedule.

The human comes up to his robot kid. "What are you doing with those?" He knows that they are not worth anything. They came to get something that sparkles, not made of plastic. But enough of that, they already wasted enough time. Harry makes his way to the exit. "Let's get out of here."

 _Nano_ looks at its mask before looking at its _daddy_. Isn't this what daddy meant when he can't tell is it is smiling or what? It thought it would help. Maybe when they get out of here, it will show him. Taking its souvenirs with it, _Nano_ hops off the table and heads to the back door.

Opening up the second door to the place, Harry and _Nano_ find themselves in the back alley. Once they head for the streets, they will heist onto another shop; hopefully another jewellery shop close by. Similar to the one they robbed just last night. Harry peeks his head out; hoping that there were no people or guards anywhere close-by. So far, no sign. Time to make another clean getaway. He rushes out of the door with the robot right behind him. Before they exit out of the shop, the robot had time to put the two masks on its face. Right now, it has the sad mask on. Harry comes to the corner and halts for a second. He looks around the corner. No sign of anyone.

"Remember our deal," he whispers to the robot while keeping on the lookout. After a quick sweep, they both rushed down the alleyway, passed a green armoured truck and comes up to the streets. They were almost there. They just need to another street to move on with tonight's crime spree. They halt for a second as Harry looks down on his robot kid; lifting his hat a bit with his thumb while his other hand is securing his bag of loot on his back. "You do what I say, right? I'm the… _daddy_ …"

What caught Harry a bit strange were the masks on the robot's face. It must have picked them up or something. But for what he wonders. Just before he asked, _Nano_ used a little of its ability to switch the mask around. No longer sad as it has the happy mask on now. Now, _Nano_ can show emotion to its _daddy_ ; which strangely, Harry finds it kind of…adorable. But right now, they need to focus on the task at hand.

"Aw, come on." Harry points his thumb behind; ready to head out. But not after expecting some company.

The sudden appearance of this neighbourhood's hero shows up; aiming his weapon of choice at him, made Harry and _Nano_ from confident in their mission to terrified in a second. They were caught.

"So,…what's your story going to be?" the street fighter snarled at the crooks. _So, there is only two, huh? Looks easy enough._ Guess he doesn't need his pals at the moment. By the looks of the frighten man and the tin boy he has got, this shouldn't take too long.

Casey Jones noticed before a shady folk with a walking tin figure; eyeing the inside of the shop before busting in. The Vigilant himself has his mask on and hockey stick; ready to give Harry a little lesson in pain.

Harry tries to take a step back, only for a hand to meet his back. The thief himself turns his head around to see that the hockey-masked foe has brought some company.

Decked out in her blue ninja attire, the young teenager has one fist on her hip with the other on Harry's back. Salvadora has already sense a presence downstairs a few minutes ago while she was doing…business with Mother Nature herself. Rather than wake up her brothers, she went ahead since there was only one guy and a strange robot with him.

Glaring at him, she pushes Harry towards Casey who hooks the end of his hockey stick by the strap and pulls him in close; causing the creep to lose a bit of balance, and grabs him by the shirt. That is when _Nano_ 's mask quickly changed from happy to sad. These two people were going to hurt its _daddy_.

Casey brings the crook to his masked face. "Doing some after-hours shopping, pal?" he barks. _Yep. Because I don't think there is a big sale going on at babe's shop_. "Come on, fess up, fess up." Casey lightly shakes the guy; just enough to scare him and make him spill. He did promise himself that he wouldn't go too far when it comes to violence. After meeting with Raph and his family, he was manage to balance himself out as he was not the only one who has a problem with trying to keep his cool.

Sally looks down at the robot. She raised an eyebrow. _Interesting little thing. Why would a crook have a little robot with him? What can he do?_

Well, she and Casey are about to find out.

Sally kept her attention on the robot as it rushes…towards a car. _What is he—_

Little _Nano_ jumps at the car and little _nanobots_ starts to swirl around the vehicle; already dissembling it. The noise that it was making brought the two fighters' attention as their eyes went wide. This is something that they don't see every day.

Right now, Casey and Sally are the ones who are surprised and Harry here is the one who is thrilled.

"Whoa," Casey gasped; letting the pleased Harry go.

 _Nano_ continue to works it's magic. Those mean people are going to hurt its _daddy_. And it was going to stop them. _Nano_ continue to work until it has finished reassembling itself and the silver smoke died down. The car that _Nano_ jumped at was no longer there. It has become part of _Nano_ who is now a story tall destructive robot version of itself. The android itself has a number of emotions on it as well on a tyre. It was so big that if anyone has a weak stomach or not, they would actually run for the hill or get smashed. It now advances on the two warriors.

Harry decided to run for cover; letting his _kid_ do all the work while Sally pulls out her swords and Casey reaches for his baseball bat. "What the…" Casey mumbles as he and the kunoichi all took a few steps back; keeping their guard up. The battle has already begun as the tyre rotates around; picturing another emotion that the robot picked up from the shops. _Anger_. And it now bears down on the two humans in the alleyway as it takes another step. And they were now in trouble.

"Uh-oh," they both gulped. The giant robot swings its arm back and whacks into the chest of Casey Jones but misses the teen ninja, who ducks at the last second. Casey's bat was destroyed from the blow as he goes flying into the wall and falls in the bags of trash. His golf bag was thrown off of him from the impact. Looks like the Vigilante is down for the count. This robot here packs quite a punch.

Sally looks over to her new friend and then back to the robot. Looks like it's her against their new foe as they now have a huge problem on their hands. Guess they do need the others. If only they would wake up from the noises that they are hearing.

* * *

Back upstairs, the Turtles were still snoozing away; unaware of the action that is happening downstairs. And out in the alleyway.

The sudden crash from the trash and a yell was enough to wake the Fearless Leader from his slumber. Not to mention he was holding his soda and a piece of pizza in his grip but lost when he woken up. Leo takes a quick look around the room.

All three of his brothers are accounted for. All except…

Very typical of her. She must have gone ahead to deal with the intruder and didn't have the time or the bother to wake her brothers up. Sally may be like Raphael at times, but she knows her limits. So, why didn't see warn them?

And by the sound that has woken him up, sounds like she is in trouble. Leo goes over to the closest turtle near-by and on the floor. He shakes his little brother's shoulder. "Guys…" But the youngest turtle was still in sleep mode.

"Can I have another s'more?" he mumbles. _Dreaming about food, huh? Typical Mikey._ But right now, he needs him awake and ready. Leo decided to tap him on the shell. This actually wakes him up. The orange turtle sits up and looks up to see his big brother. "What?"

Leo brings a finger to his lip. "Shh." He then points his thumb down. "Noise, downstairs." By the time Mikey has woken up, Don and Raph have already risen from their slumber. They were now ready to help their friends in trouble.

April was too woken from the loud noise just next to her apartment. She walks over to her bedroom door and opens it. She dressed in her pjs which it is a light purple shirt with blue shorts. She rubs her eyes out as she steps out. "Hey, did you hear any…"

But her living room was now deserted as her _bodyguards_ are nowhere to be seen.

"I'm guessing… _yes_."

* * *

The battle in the alleyway continues to brawl. If this bout keeps up, the streets will be filled with the cops very soon. And with Casey knocked out, Sally will have to do her very best to finish this fight quietly and fast. Not to mention she'll have to protect her unconscious friend.

The robot makes another move by slamming its fist into the human. But Sally was quick to dodge as she does a back-flip to avoid the hit. Landing with her feet on the ground and arming her swords at the bot, she was hoping that her brothers would already be awake and ready to jump and help her out. If the noise was loud enough to wake a heavy sleeper, then where are they?

The robot decided to do something different than before. Looking to its left, there it sees a motorcycle juts parked next to where the other car was before it became part of the bot. Finally finding something to hurt the girl, _Nano_ grabs the bike and lifts it in the air.

Juts by seeing this, Sally could only panic a little.

 _Oh, he's not gonna—_

Unfortunately, _it_ is.

With one thrust, _Nano_ throws the bike in the air and it was heading for the kunoichi…and Casey!

Groaning was made at the end of the alley. Sally quickly looks behind to see the poor but not completely comatose fighter. He was now all battered and bruise from just that one hit. It was all it took to knock the guy and the incoming attack will be more than that for Sally if she doesn't stop it.

She turns back to the flying bike; heading towards for her. If she jumps out of the way, the bike will surely hit Casey instead and will damage him a lot more. If she tries to stop it, not only it will save the damage on Casey but Sally will take up the damage for him. Which only leaves to one option. The option that she is not ready for.

The motorcycle was heading for them and she was running out of time.

 _Might as well do it!_

She has only got one shot. After that, fail or succeed, she has tried.

The bike was only less than a meter aw—

Sally thrusts her hands forward, with her swords still in hand, and shut her eyes, which it is a bad idea in this kind of situation. She was preparing for the on-coming pain.

The bike has finally made the impact. And the impact with a bike was smashed into pieces; causing a big smoky cloud. As he finally comes to, Casey was horrified. He was able to witness the scene unfold. The fog continues to cover up the girl and parts of the alleyway.

Was Sally hit? Is she ok? Did she get hurt? _Is she dead?_

No. No-one could have died from that impact. They would get a sore head or body with a few scratches instead.

The smoke clears up. But what doesn't clear up was a strange light blue barrier that surrounds the young kunoichi. Inside the barrier there stands Sally with her eyes still closed and her hands out in front. She was still waiting for the impact but only a few seconds went by as she didn't felt it.

She opens one of her eyes to see if she misses the bike. But she didn't. She opened her eyes up in surprised. The bike was aiming for her. And now, bit and pieces of the motorcycle were now scattered around the teen and not a single scratch was on her.

But the kunoichi was the most stunned of all. She couldn't believe what she has done.

She has finally projected a Force Field!

As the barrier disappears, Sally looks to her hands. She was still speechless. How did she do it? Was it because Casey was in trouble? Maybe that was the answer. Maybe…when she thought of Casey – when he was injured and unable to fight – it gave her the power to project it! Guess it will only happen if someone was in danger or something like that.

Although she doesn't fully understand how it works, Sally was now beyond thrilled. "I did it…" she gasped. She cannot wait to tell and show Leo about this! He would be so proud of her!

Sally looks behind to see one surprised man with his hockey mask still. Although she can't see his expression, she can tell that he was watching the show. "Whoa…How did ya do that?" the baffle Casey Jones asked. Guess she has some explaining to do.

Sally could only scratch her cheek in awkwardness. "Well,…uh…you're not the, uh,…first human to know about my, um,… _special skills_." _Guess that is one way to put it_.

Although he is sore from that one attack, he did raise his stunned eyebrows if Sally can't see them and does manage to raise one hand to rub his sore head. "Wait a minute. So, _babe_ already knows about your magic mumbo-jumbo?"

 _Something Raph would say for about a million times._ Sally might always be frustrated when explain this particular topic. But this was Casey's first time seeing this. "Ok, one: It's Telekinetic." Ok. An answer that Casey was not expecting. Especially since he didn't expect an attack like that to happen from a ninja. But Sally wasn't done. "Two: April was pretty much surprise as you are. Three: It took me a _long_ time to figure that out. And four:," the kunoichi points up to the windows above, "we're expecting some company."

Casey follows her direction and looks up as well. The so-called _company_ comes in a form of a giant turtle who is followed by three more. The first one jumps out of the window from the second floor and comes gliding down on the clothes line with the help of his Nunchaku. The others followed him, one-by-one, with the weapons in hand.

Mikey lands in front of the strange robot as more of his brothers joined the scene. Leo looks over to his human sister. She has got some explaining to do for leaving so early to fight. But right now, they need to focus on this… _new foe_.

Just like Sally and Casey from before, the Turtles were pretty much dumbfounded to see something like this. To them, it looks like a junk-sized version of a _Transformer_. Hopefully, not too much trouble.

Nonetheless, they all aimed their weapons at the android and all approached it. Sally joined in the fight as she has another surprised up her sleeves to show her friend.

"Okay…What is that?" Leo was very much curious as his brothers are. He turned to his younger brother at the same time the robot changed its expression from surprised to anger. When did it change emotion? "Donnie?"

For once, Donatello was complete stumped. "Uh,…insufficient data, boss." Guess the Brainiac needs time to study this.

Harry was now close-by to his robot kid. Just before he was hiding from the two fighters who almost creamed him. He was still taking in all the events that have happened so far. The masked guard, his kid transformed into a giant, a teenager whipped out a magic spell and now, four large turtles have all joined the scene! Harry was now in a state of shocked. It feels like he was experience birth for the very first time.

"Ahhhh! This can't be happening," he cried out; shakily waves back and runs behind his giant kid. "Martians!"

Confused, Leo, Don and Sally all looked at him while Mikey looks to Raph who shakes his head. _Seriously. Do we look alien to you, buddy?_ To some people, that or _monsters_.

Harry looks over one side of the robot before going to the other side as he continues to panic. "Just when things are finally going my way," as he finally gets to the other side, he shakes his fist at them as the robot clenches its fists, "we get invaded." He looks up to the kid. It still pictures its angry look. "Don't let them take me, kid."

 _Nano_ was now mad. These…aliens have scared its _daddy_ and now, they are going to pay. Did what he was told to, the robot lifted his fist in the air and slams them at the invaders. But the teens were quick to move. The impact from the fists causes a shockwave.

Raph decided he would be the first one to attack. He gets close to the robot and tries to slash some metal off it. _Nano_ tries to stomp the turtle, but Raph manages to flip backward to avoid getting hit. To avoid getting hurt, Harry runs to hide where the front door is of the shop that he tried to rob.

Sally was the second one to go in as she leaps in the air with her Kodachi in hand and tries to slash the robot's arm off. But _Nano_ was quick enough to grab her by the wrist. With the teen in its grip, _Nano_ then slams the girl on the hard concrete ground. Ouch! She is going to feel that one in the morning.

Mikey tries to help his sister, so he decided to jump in the air and kicks the monster in the back. Unfortunately, _Nano_ was quick to felt the attack. It swings the girl in its clutches at the orange turtle. The robot loses its grip on the human's wrist as she and the mutant were sent flying. They both landed near the purple turtle. Instead of attack, he was busy digging into his duffle bag that he brought along. Maybe there was something in here that will do the job nicely.

The orange turtle has regained himself from the attack and rubs his head. Sally was now rubbing her back from all the blows that she had to endure from the tin monster. She might have to sit this on out and maybe check on Casey in the meantime. "Shouldn't you be having an idea right about now?" the orange turtle asked his smart brother.

And he does. Holding his wielding torch in his hand, Donnie just needs to get close to robot without being spotted. "Hold that thought," he replied. "Just keep him busy."

Mikey stands up with an exasperated look on his face. He does not like that answer too well. "I knew you were going to say that."

He runs right back to the robot and re-joins the fight. As his brothers fight, Don activates his torch. He just needs to find the opening that he needs to help his family and stop the robot from doing any more serious damage. With the three teens now cornered the robot, they just have to wait for who will make the first move. So far, not one turtle has made a move yet.

So the robot decided to attack instead. Looking at one turtle to another, it brings in the first punch to the sword-wielding turtle, but Leo was quick enough to slide underneath the robot; evading the attack. Harry couldn't help but slap himself in the face.

The robot then turns around and draws its attention on the freaks. It was now distracted. This was the perfect time for Donatello to attack. He comes out of his hiding spot, aims his wielding torch at _Nano_ and starts melting it - piece by piece.

The robot was now screaming for mercy. The hot flame of the tool was hurting it. Don pulls away from the robot that clutches its burning side. It did not like it one bit.

 _Nano_ was officially mad.

Whipping its emotion from scared to anger; it looks at its latest attacker and whacks him away. Once he made impact on the wall, this causes Don to drop his torch in the progress.

Harry was now right behind the ninjas in the alleyway. He was now worried for his _kid_ ; which it is very weird to him. The only being that he ever trusted was himself before that robot came along. The teens were actually hurting and Harry was feeling remorse in a split second. His _kid_ needs to fight back.

"Don't let them aliens and the toots get you, kid. Knock them flat!" he cheered for the robot from the safety of the sidelines.

It only took half a second for Sally to hear that word. _TOOTS?! Did that sleazeball called me TOOTS?! Oh, he's asking for it!_

And it only took the other half to quickly recover, runs up to Harry, grabs him by the shirt and dangles him up high in the air. Harry's feet are now not touching the ground thanks the girl's immense strength. _Man! This gal is too strong for a teenager!_ And boy, was she mad!

"OH, YOU DID _NOT_ JUST CALLED ME **_TOOTS_** , DIDN'T YOU?!" the angry teen bellows at the crook. She was now absolutely steaming. This is one of the nicknames that Salvadora here is not so fondly of. And the boys already here have learned that the hard way. Harry was very scared of her but even more petrified of the Turtles as they all now approached him. He was ready to soil himself.

Leo puts one of his Katanas away back into his gauntlet. "What do you know about this?" Leo demands; pointing his finger at him. Ok, Harry was now soiling himself. The robot was his only hope now to get out of this mess.

Harry turns to his kid while still in the grasp of the strong girl. "Ahh! Help! Kid!" he cried out. _Nano_ has got its attention. Its _daddy_ is in trouble. No longer it has the angry look but now the sad mask on as its worried for its only parent, _Nano_ charges at the teens. It can't let anyone hurt its _daddy_. Not while it's around.

" _Daddy_ ," _Nano_ bellows. It uses its makeshift hand and grabs the young girl in its clutches. Sally didn't have time to both dodge the move and to get out of its grip before it throws her up against the wall. It then grabs the shocked three turtles and throws them up against the wall too. With the foes down for a second, _Nano_ used the time to pick up its _daddy_ in its arms before running off into the streets. By the time the teens are recovered from that attack, the two crooks have already disappeared.

Sally's back was still up against the wall as she rubs her right shoulder in pain. After being thrown around and across, she would be forming a huge bruise on her back at the size of a watermelon. Leo was close-by when he helped her up. She was not pleased with the number of hits that she had to take. But at least she managed to project a Force Field for the first time, something that she will tell the boys and April later on.

"Did I ever mention I hate it when I get thrown around?" she complained; rubbing another sore part on her head, just close to her eyes.

That is when April appeared through the back door of her shop. She has witnessed the commotion through her apartment window. Since she is not a fighter, she decided to stay out of the way until the dust has settled. Not to mention that she took a good look of the giant metal monster that her friends fought. "What was that thing?" she wonders. So would the ninjas. They have never seen anything like that before in their lives.

Before anyone can answer the question of the day, a groan was made from the end of the alley. The teens all looked at the source. Still with his mask on, Casey had one hand leaning on the wall for support and the other clutching to his bruised side. By the looks of it, he must have dealt with some massive damage.

They almost forgot about the Vigilante himself. April has become very shocked of this and was now in a bit of a panic mode. She rushes over to his side. "Casey! Oh, no."

 _Wait. Wasn't she mad at him just yesterday for being a numbskull?_

April comes to the grown man's side and holds him gently by the arm. She moves his mask up and rests it on his head; thus revealing his battered face. She carefully places her hand on his forehead. By the sudden touch on his head, Casey opens his eyes to see the _babe_ at his side; all concerned for his safety. Out of everyone now in the alleyway, it had to be April. _Guess babe can't resist the charm, eh?_

Still in pain, Casey smiles sweetly to April. "So…uh,…did I win?"

Sally rolled her eyes. "No, Casey. You didn't win," she responded as the two adults joined the teens.

She was still rubbing her shoulder as Leo turns to her. His arms were crossed over and his expression was not looking very content. Something that has to do with his best friend. "You just couldn't wait, could you?"

She stops rubbing the sore and faces him. "Hey! I was going to wake you guys but I sense them before I got the chance to. Besides, you guys were snoring up a storm," she said in her defence.

"And yet, you didn't even bother to wake us up so you can have all the fun," Raph pointed out. Sal knows how much Raph loves to brawl and how much he hates when he misses out on the action. That's the toughest turtle for ya.

"Hey, guys…"

Everyone looks to Donnie who just appeared from the other side of the alleyway. What is very strange is the material that he is holding. The purple turtle was rubbing his head in bewilderment. "…this stuff is moving."

Don wasn't lying. The material in his hand was giving a bit of a glow. Or it's moving on its own like a big worm. Just like he said. But…how was that possible? This is by far the strangest thing that the heroes have ever seen.

And that is when Donatello decided to study it like any other scientist.

* * *

It only took a few minutes for the teens and Casey to recover themselves from a brawl with their new and unusual opponent.

Never in their lives had they went up against something made of living metal. The question is how can it possibly move? Everyone's guess would probably be a robot or some sort. If so, how was it able to reconstruct itself from a small bot to a giant machine, from what Casey and Sally describe to the guys?

That is why Donatello is on the case. Using his microscope that he brought, he examines the stray metal that was left behind from the fight. It was probably fallen off when Raph slices the robot with his Sais or when Don tries to burn it. Looking through the microscope, he was trying to find out with the substance on the metal is and figure out a solution to stop the android.

Casey was all bandaged up around his chest with his shirt off and an ice pack on his forehead, thanks to the help of Nurse April who sat out the fight and was now sitting right beside her patient on a stool.

Sally only had an ice pack on her shoulder. After being swinged around by the metal monster, it was enough to earn a few bruises on the warrior's back. It also sprains a little on the shoulder blades and that is when the ice pack comes in. It would help with any fresh bruises.

The turtle brothers are all huddled up around their purple brother as they wait for the results. Leo looks over to the approaching human. "How's the shoulder," he asked.

Still with the ice pack on it, Sally carefully rotates her shoulder with her hand on it to loosen the muscles. Right now, the pain was dying down a bit. "I'll be fine; as long as I don't push."

Sally just finished her stretching when Donnie has just discovered something.

"Whoa! Definitely something you don't see every day," he spoke up; not taking his eye on the lenses. He was twisting the knob while looking through it.

Mikey was right beside his older brother. "What did you find?" he asked the million dollar question. Don raises his head and removes himself from the glass bench. He then gestures to his brother. _If he wants to look, then be my guest, little bro._ "Take a look."

The orange turtle then takes his brother's place, looks down and see through the lens with one eye. He turns the knob around to get a clear and close look on…whatever his brother found. But what he saw was a number of squirming little white bug-like things on the other side of the lens. Mikey could only look on with the most disgusted look on his face. But he was still watching the tiny show.

"Eww!" he whined.

The human kunoichi removes her ice pack and was a bit on alert. "What is it, Mikey? What are they?" Why was she asking the orange turtle that question? Isn't this in Don's department? Maybe a description would be nice.

Mikey does not take his eye on the lens. "They look like… _maggots_ ," he answered.

Sally's expression went from uneased to a bit pale. "Eww." _Eww_ was right. She hates maggots. Really hates them. _A lot_.

Don decided to cut in. "Correction: _nanobots_." Mikey was still looking through the lens; turning the knob to get an even closer look. He was getting a clear view on these _nanobots_ ' metallic bodies with red eyes. They were still moving around; not making any threats or whatsoever. "Microscopic robots all working together," the smart turtle explains to the family.

"Are they dangerous?" Raph wonders. He just wants to know if they are a threat or they are harmless. Mikey looks up to see Don for an answer.

"They're moving randomly. Probably when they were cut off from the main group," Don points his finger to his temple; indicting that he pointing to his brain, "they became mindless; unmotivated."

So in other words, _harmless_.

Even Mikey gets this proven theory. "Ohhh, like when Raph goes solo," the orange turtle points out. He then pokes his brother in the face; just close to his face. "He becomes mindless; unmotivated."

Irritation was all over Raph's face. He was now ticked off from his little brother's witticisms. _Oh, looks whose talking, bro. You can be mindless too at times_. But Mikey does have a good point. Raph doesn't really think straight when he goes off his own.

Still annoyed by Mikey's joke, he whacks the hand out from his face but resisted the urge to slap him upside the head. But who says it was Raph who was the tedious one?

"Speaking of _mindless_ , did that thing seem kind of…loss to you?" he asked everyone.

Mikey couldn't agree more. "Yeah, like…" he and the others remember what the crook with the robot called it. Mikey holds his hand out around about the height of a small figure. "…like a little kid."

They all understand what they both meant. While they were battling the robot, the crook with it called it ' _kid_ '. And just before they deal with the grown human, the robot itself calls him ' _daddy_ '. It seems that robot may be intellect when it comes to fighting and rebuild itself but it seems to act like a little child. And it must have taken this stranger as its parent. Just like the Turtles and Sally take Master Splinter as their father,

Don decides to go back to his microscope and observes it a little more. But what he is seeing right now is not what he was expecting. "Uh-oh," Don said. He was turning the knob on one certain _nano_. Which then split off…making two _nanobots_ in its places. "It's reproducing itself." He continues to speak as the two _nanobots_ split up again – making two more in its place. "And if each _nanobot_ makes a copy of itself…" The four _nanos_ are now moving in a circle before split off again; making a total of eight! "…and the copies make copies, this thing could really become unstoppable."

Not to mention _unstable_ as well. Either way, this sends red flags to the entire group; which it is enough for the teens to make their next move.

Leo takes a few steps forward. He was now in Leader Mode. "Then we stop it _now_ ," Leo said; punching his fist into his left palm. But in order to stop their new foe, they need to find it. And they know who is perfect for the job. If she can is able to _sense it_.

The blue leader looks to his best friend. "Can you get a trace on it?"

She may only have her powers for a few years now, and lately, it has been improving in a few months than she thought. Sally gives a nod to him as she puts her ice pack down and closes her eyes. With her powers growing stronger, it would only take a few seconds than a minute to get a signal.

A good 10 seconds has passed, but was Sally able to get a lock on the robot? Her shoulders become tense and her eyebrows twitched. Suddenly, her eyes whipped open; letting out a dejected grunt. _Guess not_.

"I couldn't. No matter how much I try to focus, I… I can't seem to find it. It seems like it's advance technology that is messing up my powers. Sensing them is one thing, but trying to get a lock on them from another location is another." Her head droops a bit but she catches it with her hand. "Plus, it takes up a lot of energy to focus."

Guess _Plan A_ didn't work. Don places his finger on his chin. "Hmm, I think the _nanobots_ have a unique power signature; very different from yours I'm guessing," he theorises.

Sally crossed her arms over. But there is more than one way to track anything. And there is. "Maybe the tracker in the _Battle Shell_ can get a lock on it?" Don agreeably nods. That could work. They always seem to have a back-up plan for everything.

"And once we find robo boy, then what?" Mikey asked. He and the others were hoping there was some way to defeat the metal beast. And thankfully, Donnie has the solution. From what he has observe in battle, Don has also witness a flaw in the robot. Something that has to do with his handheld burner….

"Well,…" He grabs hold of his tool and switches it on. "…as much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology,…" he then brings the lit nozzle of his torch to the substance on the glass stage of the microscope. Once the burning flame has made contact with _nanobots_ , they all began to sizzle up – one-by-one – into oblivion. "…it does seem to be susceptible to _extreme heat_."

Once the bots are gone and the smoke from the burnt techno was now in the air, Don moves his torch away from the glass and turns it off.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Raph speaks as he and his siblings all head out the door. Although it would be helpful for Don to bring his handheld torch with him, he decided to leave it on the glass table. They'll need a bigger torch to deal with a dangerous adversary.

Now that they have found a weakness, the ninjas are all set. But first, they need to lock on the robot before heading out.

Still all wrapped up; Casey doesn't want to miss out on all the action. He grabs hold of the support of the couch and lifts himself up. "Let me just grab golf bag- _ggg_! Ow!" In pain, Casey lets go of his grip and falls back onto the couch. Something tells him that he needs a little bit more time to heal up. Guess one mighty punch did actually did some damage to Casey.

Closing his eyes in pain and his hand on his sore chest, he will have to sit this one out. April was already out of her seat and comes closer to her patient. She takes pity of the fallen solider. "You aren't going anywhere, mister." She kneels down close to his head and places her hand on Casey's shoulder as the Vigilante open his eyes and looks at the women. "You wait right here until I get some more bandages."

She stands up and walks out of the room to go upstairs to get more supplies. Casey decided to heed the advice that _babe_ gave to him and finally rest his eyes and his body. The red turtle was the only one who hasn't left yet. He has just watch the scene of their two human friends. Guess he must be faking the pain – in order to get closer to April. _Typical_.

With April out of the room completely, Raph walks over to his best bud. He kneels down and places his arm on the armrest of the couch as Casey opens his eyes and looks up to see a familiar turtle. "You wouldn't be milking this boo-boo thing, would you, Case?" Raph jokily wonders. If this was the way to make a move on April, he would be risking it big time if he was faking his injury to get her attention. Raph will never understand when the topic of romance comes up.

But Casey was in a state of aching. And getting close to April was definitely on his list. He lifts his head a little; thus avoiding straining himself any more pain. "Hey, show a little concern, shell-for-brains," Casey quips back.

 _Well, anything for you, pal._ Not to mention, the human wants some alone time with the other female of the team. Raph decided to not stick around any longer. He gives a wink and a playful nudge into the bonehead's shoulder with his elbow. "You owe us one, pal." With that, he stands up, walks out of the shop and joins his brothers and sister in the truck.

"Definitely," Casey says. With a little luck and a whole lot of caring by the beautiful April O'Neil, he would be better in no time at all. But not before hurting himself once more. "Ow!" He winches in pain and his head falls onto the couch. Make that a _whole_ luck of luck.

* * *

 **(The Dump, Manhattan, NY – 10:45pm)**

It has been almost an hour since they have made their escape. Trying to hide out from not only the cops, but also from the new additions that are in the form of the giant, green turtles and two human fighters.

They decided to hide out in the city's dump… _for now_.

Right now, Harry was taking a breather before he and the kid decided to make their next move. With the robbery that they pulled off from last night, they have enough cash to make a certain living. Should he feel guilty-ridden that he stole the entire shop's load? No. Because he is a thief. And he does not feel any remorse or whatsoever.

But he does feel grateful for the new addition to the team. With the human sitting on a broken lounge chair on a small hill of dump, the robot was just standing right in front of him. Just before it was a small robot in the size of any toy robot but now, it has transform itself into the size of a big statue.

He gives out a chuckle before the robot takes a step forward towards its _daddy_. Holding in Harry's hands are a wad of cash and a pearl necklace. After being with the robot, he was rather _very_ impressed of what his _kid_ can do other than helping with the burglary. He was glad that he met the robot – his very own _lucky break_.

"Man, that was something…" he puts his cash and necklace back inside his bag; recollecting the previous events from before, "…that girl, and those space aliens or whatever." Harry then points to his new partner-in-crime. "But you saved me, kid. You _saved_ me."

The robot, for some strange reason, still has its _sad_ mask on in front. Guess it was a bit scared of its _daddy_ being threatened by those weird creatures and the two human from before. Harry continued to talk. "You're a stand-up guy, you know that?" Then Harry did something that he has never done before in his life. He shows a genuine expression while placing his hand over where his heart is.

" _I'm proud of ya._ "

Hearing those words cause the robot to whirl its tyre head from the sad mask to the happy one.

 _Daddy…is…proud…of…me._

Of course Harry was. And he means it. It was so touched by what its _daddy_ said to it. And it couldn't be more happier than this. This was definitely the life…and _the family_ that it wanted.

But something else came to Harry's mind. He has only known the kid for a while and he has no clue of where it came from. Maybe it has to do with those _space aliens_. He doesn't care about the girl or the guy in the hockey mask. Guess it doesn't hurt to find out.

"Hey, you think maybe those green freaks came from the same place you're from,…" he theorises; placing his hand on his chin of different guesses, "…wherever that is?" The crook leans a bit forward with his hands on the arms. "You think maybe they're here to take you back?"

It could be possible. Since _Nano_ here is something that he has never seen before, so are the green freaks. Maybe there might be a connection in all this. Harry was hoping for a simple _no_. Right now, he doesn't want to lose his lucky break.

The robot then spins its head around; reverting back to the sad mask. In truth, _Nano_ has never seen the green turtles before in its life. Not before, during or after the life in the confinement of the lab. Not to mention, it has no knowledge of the Turtles. Harry decided to take it as a _no_. He does not want to lose the kid now. Not when they started to go big.

"No, I wouldn't like that, either," Harry shaking his head to the side before putting his finger back onto his chin. After thinking of ways to escape big, Harry has come to a decision. "Maybe it's time for us to _blow out of town_."

With all the money and jewellery that they have in their stash, it would be enough to start a new life where Harry and _Nano_ will not have to interfere with the cops or the mutant freaks and their friends, ever again.

Unfortunately, their plans to bail out of the city are going to be dented. And it might cost Harry _something else…_

* * *

The _Battle Shell_ was now cruising through the streets of New York at night. After recovering their bruises at their friend's place, the team of five ninjas learn something about their opponent about being weak to extreme heat. Hopefully, the teens did find a way to blaze it up before it does any more damage.

With the tracker in the armoured truck fully functioning, Don has taken the wheel with Mikey taking the passage seat. A small screen was bolted just above the steering wheel but slightly to the turtle's left was showing a red light also making a beep sound. It was the _Battle Shell_ 's very own tracker.

Sally would have used her own powers to track the metal monster, but it what her brother said that it gives off another energy signal which it is different from hers. Since this is made of technology, who knows what Sally's powers are made of.

The beeping was getting a bit faster. _It's close_.

Donnie turns his head to his right. "We're almost on top of it," he said; turning his head back to the tracker. The beeping was now getting a bit faster. The purple turtle shifts his eyes around, without moving his head, to see the street before them. As he keeps on driving, he and the others were getting close to another place. A certain place where a giant tin solider would hide out if it was hiding from any authorise. "It should be right…through… _there_."

The Turtles and Sally are heading straight for the dump. And by the looks of it, it would be the ideal location for the certain crooks that they are after. And this ideal location is shut off from outsider with a metal gate. Normally, people would try to go over the gate or the wooden fence, but the teens here have another way.

Rather than stop, Don continues to floor it and the metal grate of the truck comes in contact with the metal gate; smashing it open with the doors flying off to the side.

* * *

This particular noise was loud enough for Harry and _Nano_ to be on full alert.

"Wait. Ya hear that?" the crook asked. _Nano_ looks towards of where the sound might be. Guess it must be the aliens that the robot was battling before. And they must have found them and are here to take _Nano_ away.

No. Harry is not going to let that happen. Not on his watch. After witnessing what his kid is capable of, he decided to use it to his advantage.

But first, all they need to do is hid and wait; giving the thieves the element of surprise…

* * *

Coming into the heart of the small section of _Dumpsville_ , the _Battle Shell_ comes to a complete stop. As they were driving, the teens all kept a lookout on the metal menace. They parked their truck because Donnie noticed the signal on the tracker was hot. They are close. But where is it or that old guy with it?

The teens all climbed out with the weapons, in hand, and rushed over to a near-by pile of garbage. Don also brought out his own little portable tracker. Just like the one in the _Battle Shell_ but smaller. It has now got a lock on the _nano_ itself.

So far, there was no sign of the robot. Which it is very weird since beeping on Don's little gadget is going crazy.

Leo and Raph all leaped onto the exact pile with a discarded couch was placed. Don, Mikey and Sally remained on the dirt ground. The two eldest all looked around their surrounds. Some of the items look thrown out and some look like they have just been brought from an expensive store. Guess the robbers are definitely here. If so, then where are they?

"Look at all this stolen stuff," Leo said.

The beeping was the only sound that the teens are hearing that is coming from Don's hand. He was watching the screen for some time now. "Where is that thing?" He takes his eyes off it as he lowers it a bit to see the area a bit more. "The locator says it should be right here."

Normally they would have their sister to do all the sensing but since this thing was technology-based, this was not in her speciality. Guess it was up to Don to find it. But at least Sal will be able to sense anything that moves in the local area. Right now, just a mile away, she can sense a human in their presence. _Must be the crook!_

Feeling a bit unnerved about their opponent…lurking in the garbage dump, Mikey comes a bit closer to his older brother while clutching onto his weapons. "I know it's been used before, guys, but…I'm getting a _baaaadd_ feeling about this," he said.

And how right he was.

Just when Sally was about to take the first step toward the crook's direction, the tingling sensation was now going off.

 _It must be_ —

Sally quickly whips her head away to face the boys. "MOVE! NOW!" That is when the giant _Nano_ robot jumps out of its hiding spot within the garbage and reveals itself to the ninjas. It delivers a giant stomp on the ground but it misses its targets.

Her sudden yelp was more than enough for the Turtles and the human to jump away from the robot and they all landed on different piles of garbage. They now all armed their weapons at their foe. The robot stomps a few feet closer to the reptiles and human as it comes to a stop. _Nano_ still looks the same from before.

 _Nano_ wasn't happy about what the teens did to it from before. They were trying to hurt its _daddy_. This made it very mad. The tyre on its head whirls around to show it's no longer sad, but now – it is mad.

It was ready for some payback.

Letting out a loud screeching yell, it thrusted its arms to the side; extending the out. Just like before, small cloud of _nanobots_ are swirling around and does its magic. It is getting as much materials as it can get from its reach.

Most of the teens were surprised from all this. Sally had a preview of the bot's powers from before and she still had some bruises to prove it. A number of electronic items – televisions, boom boxes, trashed cars, busted machines, etc - were now flying towards the bot with each passing second. As more keeps on coming, the bigger _Nano_ gets. During the process, a large TV has replaced where its head was and was now switched on. It now shows the same angry expression on the blue screen that it had before its new transformation. _Nano_ was now more sturdier and taller than ever. From a story high robot to a three story high robot.

 _This…_ looks trouble for the heroes.

The teens all come closer to the tech behemoth while still keeping their distance. They just do not want to get smashed by this new form now. Mikey, still nervous as heck, takes a few steps back to join his family. "And now,…I'm getting an even _badder_ feeling about this."

 _You're not the only one, Mikey._ Sally too has some doubts about the robot. They have never faced anything like this before. The _Nano_ Monster stood its ground as its lets out another screeching roar but more louder this time.

 _It was prepared to fight_.

The robot vs. the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Teenage Mighty Ninja Gal.

As it continues to roar with its fists in the air, the teens also stood their ground. Waiting for whom to make the first move, the outcome of the battle (for them, of course) was for the heroes to make sure that the robot is defeated at all cost.

Although he was nervous about this strange adversary, Mikey was curious to know the game plan of their attack. He whipped his weapon to fall under his armpits. "Uh,…guys? Anybody want to tell me how we're going to do this?" he wonders. They always got to have a game plan. Anything to succeed.

And as always, Leo was one step ahead of anyone. He crosses his swords in 'plus' shape. "Like we always do – together. Hit it so fast it can't rebuild itself." _That_ is why he is leader. He _always_ comes up with different tactics for every situation.

Now that they have a strategy, it was time to roll. " _NOW_!"

The ninjas wasted no time, charging at their opponent. Raph has leaped in the air and does a few stabbing with his Sais at the robot's shoulder; taking a few chunks. Mikey was on ground level; whacking his Nunchucks away at the robot's legs while taking a few more large pieces. Don was too high in the air as he brings his Bo Staff down and slams it into a part of the robot. Sally was also on ground level with Mikey. She aims for the legs as well. She brings her Kodachi and stabs in the shins. If it was a human being, it would hurt. _A lot._

They were using everything that they have got to take down the robot.

And now, it was Leo's turn. He tries to do something that is completely different from what his siblings try to do to the robot. Once he has a clear opening, he runs up to the beast. He leaps into the air and heads straight for the android's right arm. Along with a forward roll, Leo uses the work of his Katanas and slice the wrist part of the bot's hand.

A second later after the attack, the whole hand…comes sliding off and lands on the ground with a thump just after the turtle has landed and runs away from _Nano_.

After a part has fallen, it only took a second for the bot's expression to change from furious to shock. And it only took another second for it to clutch its arm, lifts it up and screams in pain. Little _nanobots_ begins to pour out of the robot's cut arm like it is blood from a fresh wound.

The Turtles and Sally have managed to secure a major assault on the robot. But was it enough? They all observed the behemoth to see what happens next.

The teens have now landed from their assaults on _Nano_. They all armed their weapons at ready; waiting for the bot to strike again.

A few moments later, the pain from the attack made by the terrible turtle, has subsided. _Nano_ looks down; still clutching its hand its pained sliced arm, and sees the discarded hand on the ground. The smoke was emitting from the cut body part on the pile. _Nano_ couldn't believe what they have done to it. These creatures and human have no idea what they are facing.

It then reaches down for it hand and part of it lights up. The _nanobots_ were once again bus at work; restoring its big hand. They were all swirling around as they begin to finish connect the wires and tubes of the part. Once the swirl grey cloud has disappeared, _Nano_ lifted it hand up to see. It wiggles its pipe-sized fingers to see that it is all connected. And it is ready for another brawl.

Although its hand has finally been put back together, the robot was now angrier than ever of why it was disconnected in the first place. And what does it do when it's angry? It goes to grab the first thing it sees. In the shape of the orange turtle.

Poor Mikey was taken off guard when _Nano_ grabs him in its clutches. "Whoa!" he yelps before pulling away from his family and gets closer to the bot.

Leo was the closest to him as he tries to rush over to save his little brother. "Mikey!" he shouted as he tries to slice the hand with his Katanas. But he was too late. He didn't get to him in time to free Mikey.

With the turtle in its grip, _Nano_ holds the captive mutant high above it head. Once he was high enough, the robot lets go of its grip; freeing the turtle, but not before grabbing him again. This time, by the leg.

The orange turtle could only be petrified by this turn of events. He was not to be expected to be capture and be dangling from a reasonable height. He was a ninja. He is used to heights like this. But not when you are in the clutches of a terrifying monster that might smash you into a million pieces. He was swinging upside down. A different shade of green was coming onto his face and not the good kind.

He lets out a few gasping yells while swinging side-to-side. The different shade of green was showing a bit more than his usual green skin on his face. "Whoa! Not good!" he yelled. The jokester of the group was not enjoying this ride for one bit at all. He was in the miss to throw up from the ride. But what _Nano_ was about to do was to speed up the process.

The robot's hand starts to spin around in a continuous circle without moving its arm as well – whilst holding the turtle in its grip at the same time. "WHOA!" Mikey was now screaming for his life as what he had for dinner was about to come up.

Just after he got capture, Don was quick to think to race back into the _Battle Shell_ and grab his new weapon of choice. Although he did leave the handheld torch at April's place, he always managed to carry around a few more; both in his home and in the truck. Once he has got the torch and with his goggles on, Don races out of the vehicle and heads towards his brother in trouble. "I'm coming, Mikey!" he cried out. His little brother needs all the help he can get.

And just in time too. Cause Mikey was about to find out what his dinner will now look like. At least the robot has stopped spinning him around for a bit. "Make it quick. I'm going to hurl – _literally_!" the orange turtle begged. The purple was now racing to his brother's aid by taking the nearest pile of garbage to reach him and the monster. Just as Don does a major jump toward the bot, the three-story hunk-of-junk simply punches the little turtle away with the other hand like it was nothing. This caused the smart turtle to lose his grip on his torch and falls flat on his shell and his goggles comes flying off his face.

Don sits up, whilst rubbing his sore head and shaking it from the impact as Raph rushes over to his side; placing his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "It's fast," he said, looking at _Nano_. And that was a lot coming from an experience ninja who has trained in the art of speed during his years.

Mikey, still in the robot's clutches, has resumed spinning around at his mercy by the robot. Now, he was getting more sickening by the second. "That's not a good thing, Don!" He does not know how much longer he has to suffer.

While the robot is busy with its new toy, someone else has sneaked away to plan a secret attack.

The human has bought enough time to get behind the robot on another pile of garbage. Rather than jump in to save her brother like the others did, she decided to do something else. But first, she has to get the bot's attention.

"HEY, IRON BUTT!"

The robot has stop spinning the turtle in its grasp; causing him to have a breather, and looks behind to the source of the cry. _Nano_ looks down to see a human child with her hands cupped around her mouth as she continues to bellow. "That's my brother you're messing with! Why don't you pick on a _human_ instead, you bag of rusted bolts!" She hopes that her taunting would drag its attention on her instead of Mikey.

And it did. _Nano_ then release the orange turtle from its grip; causing the mutant to fly in the air; letting out a "Whoa!" in the process and lands onto the garbage pile thus making him loses his grip of his weapons. His three brothers all watched the youngest member of the group roll down the hill like a certain nursery rhyme. As he lands on the bottom, he was now officially dizzy. At least, he was no longer in the bot's grip.

He takes a second to take a breath before looking up at his siblings. "So,…I'm gonna say that plan didn't go so well," he said; stands up from the ride that he doesn't want to go on again and joins the others. He was no longer in danger. Right now, the human of the group is _Nano_ 's main target.

Nano was still looking down on the girl. Sally now has got the robot to focus on. What scared the Turtles is when _Nano_ lifted its arm in the air. What scared them even more is its target. Was Sally trying to get her killed or something?

Leo was definitely in panic mode. He was just about to race to his little sister. "SAL! Get out of the way!"

But the human still kept her ground. If she has predicted the robot's oncoming attack and her theory, this new move might actually work. Because like what happened before, it could work once again.

 _Nano_ 's arm comes swinging down onto the kunoichi. A second before it makes contact with her, is when Sally whips her hands out in front as the arms was now just an inch away. Leo was about to take a step towards the direction to rushed to her aid, only to catch a glimpse of something concealing her.

Leo didn't have time to examine it, not just before the hand makes contact with…whatever that is surrounding the teenager before the hand goes flying back causing the robot to lose its balance and falls flat on its back.

The Turtles' mouth just simply dropped and their eyes went larger than their heads. Not only they saw their human sister still standing on her two feet and not a single scratch was on her, but a faint light blue bubble-shaped dome was covering all areas of herself.

Sally has once again instructed the Force Field for the second time of the night!

Guess her theory was right. When someone or somebodies is in trouble, Sally would be able to use that technique to protect either herself of anyone that is within her reach.

Last time it happened, it was covered in smoke that concealed it the first time. But now, only a small dust cloud was made from the impact.

With the robot down for the count, the barrier disappeared as Sally moves away from the pile and joins with the rest of the family. They were still trying to get a hold of themselves after what they have just witnessed. They couldn't believe what their sister has just pulled, even after she almost scared the wits out of them just before she almost got smashed.

Leo, out of all the Turtles, was the most impressed of all. She couldn't believe what she did. It was just like with his split-kick. It did take time to get it right. At first you don't succeed, try again. And he was right. She is the most talented girl that he has ever known. His face now pictures a satisfied smile.

"You actually go it?" he said. This can't be the first time she got this right? If she did, no wonder she was calm during that stunt.

Sally looks at her best friend; raising her eyebrow at him. "And you are surprised?" she joked.

But before they can congratulate her; _Nano_ has once again recovered from the attack and was now on its feet. Right now, it was furious. More than ever. And it won't be satisfied until it has dealt with the nuisance once and for all. It raised its left fist – the same fist that it used to hurt the girl with – in the air; just hanging above the small fighters.

Salvadora may have got the Force Field up and running, it was still not enough for her since she just learned the techniques. It was time to move on. As ninjas, they always come up with a number of plans.

Don was standing next to his leader. " _Plan B_?" he asked.

The purple turtle has already read blue turtle's mind. "Plan B."

And what is this _Plan B_ that they just said? Well, it involves the entire team to retreat back into the _Battle Shell_ for cover. Since Sally was still a beginner in her supernatural powers and that there was nothing to stop this thing, they cannot defeated by hand.

Once they are all inside, the main door slides to a close as the truck starts up. Mikey has taken the driver's seat (while his siblings pray for their dear lives with the youngest at the wheel), with Leo taking the passenger's seat and Sally and Raph in the backseats. Don was the only one standing up.

The robot has already taking a few feet towards them. But just before it could grab hold of the truck, Mikey had the time to buckle up, hits the headlights on and slams on the gas; leaving the robot in its dust.

The _Battle Shell_ is now on the run with the metal giant on their tails (or butt). Racing pass a number of garbage piles, the teens were now a bit worried of what the robot can do since most of the dump is from different types of technology.

But it still vulnerable to extreme heat. So, where in the dump that would have the right tools that can produce enough heat to stop this hunk of junk? Well, they have to survive the chase to find it.

 _Nano_ continue to stomp in its path while chasing the toy truck at high speed. Harry had taken the time to come out of his hiding spot to watch the show. He was just glad that the Turtles and the human girl with them are not after him. They are now too busy getting stomped by _Nano_. Right now, he was cheering for his robot kid. "Go get them, kid!" he cheers as he points at them. "You got them on the run!" Once _Nano_ has dealt with them for good, it and Harry can finally move on with their new lives.

Still on its tails, _Nano_ now bends down whilst still running, and reaches its hand at the speeding truck. A few more steps and _Nano_ , to the teens' horror, manages to grab hold of the _Battle Shell_!

The vehicle itself was now accelerating on the spot. The ninjas are now trapped in the robot's clutches. But that is not the only thing that they have to worry about. Using its free hand, _Nano_ slams its free fist on the side; creating small shockwave inside the truck that causes Don and Raph, who has got out of his seat, shaking them off their feet.

The Turtles and Sally are now in trouble. First, they were being chased by this think and now,…they are going to get smashed by it! They need to figure something out or else this will be it for them! The orange turtle was doing the best he can as he floors it. Hopefully enough horsepower would be enough to escape _Nano_ 's grip and resume the run again. But there doesn't seem to be a way to get out its grip. They can only pray that hope is on their side. Hopefully, hours of playing videos games like _Grand Theft Auto_ or any car racing would actually pay off if they get out of this mess.

But it didn't say that a bunch of little _nanobots_ suddenly appeared and starts to take vehicle apart – piece by piece. After the robot has stop smashing and starts to take the materials away from the outer structure, Don and Raph were back on their feet, now with their weapons out. From the inside, the two Turtles and Sally who looks behind, can see parts of the inside coming apart.

Don looks back to the driver's seat. "Faster, Mikey!" the purple turtle begged. "It's taking us apart!" That is something none of the teens want. All countless days of putting this fantastic machine together will be taken apart in mere minutes. All his work for nothing.

Mikey was doing the best he can't get away from the metal behemoth. His knuckles were still gripping on the wheel as he continues to have his foot on the accelerates. He too does not want to lose the truck of his dreams since he was the one who came up with the idea in the first place. He leans a bit forward in his driver's seat. " _Well, I'm giving her all she got, captain._ " In any kind of situation that they are in immense danger, Mikey does always find a way to crack a joke. Especially if it is from _Star Trek_. "She cannot take no _morrre_!" the orange turtle rolled his tongue.

 _No time for jokes, little bro. Not when we are about to taken apart – bit-by-bit!_

Leo was too scared in his shell. He was gripping his mutant hands on his seat. He needs to come up with a plan to shake _Nano_ off their shells; just enough time to find something to deal with the bot once and for all. They know how to bet it. They just need to be free first. And Leo has got one part ready for a certain turtle that is itching for excitement.

"Raph, you're on," Leo instructed. "Shell Cycle time." At that exact time, the red turtle's helmet comes rolling on the floor of the shaking armoured car and rolled towards him. Raph picks it up and puts it on.

"Sure. I always have to do the crazy stuff," he grumbly mutters. Not he doesn't mind. It just that his little brother is always the one who gets to be bait. And Raphie here, is _now_ the bait. He hops on his bike and revved the motor up. He was now ready for, as he calls it, the crazy stuff. All he has to do now was wait for the signal from his big brother.

Leo looks back in the vehicle to see Raph is ready to rock n' roll. "Keep it busy until we're in position."

 _Anything to take that hunk of junk down!_

The back wheel of his bike went off as smoke was emitting from it. He was ready. The back doors of the _Battle Shell_ have swinged open and at the same time, _Nano_ , who was taken back from the unsuspected rider to pop out of the truck, was startled that it loses its grip of it.

Now the _Battle Shell_ was free, time to get the shell away from the thing!

Raph was riding up the monster and flies over its shoulders as Mikey took the chance to floor it and drives away from it. The rider himself remains on the battlefield as he lands safety on the ground. He circle back to face the beast. He speeds up to it and rides circles around it.

A few more would make the _Nano Monster_ very mad. Plus making it lose the sight of its new toy. _Nano_ screeches at the top of its mechanical lung as it begins to chase after the new target. Raph continued to drive a few meters until he finds himself in front of the dump's _Crusher_. It was a nifty machine that has the power to crush a number of cars and a bus at the same time. Since they can't find anything to heat the _Nano_ ; thus destroying it, they could at least find the next best thing.

During the chase, _Nano_ tries to smash the turtle on the bike with his fist. But the ninja himself was too quick and moves over to the one side of the _Crusher_ – but out of the way for the next phase of the plan.

While Raph kept the robot busy, it was enough time for the _Battle Shell_ to drive up right behind the smashing bot with its back towards them. The plan was now in motion.

"Now, Mikey! Ramming speed!" Mikey did what his big brother told him to do and slams the accelerator. The armoured truck itself was now going at high speed; preparing to _ram_ the giant metal monster into the _Crusher_. Hopefully, it would be enough to destroy the beast. But if not…

Harry was still watching the match. While he sees his robot kid trying to smash the green turtle on a red bike, he did seem to notice the same green truck coming up behind the kid itself. And it wasn't unaware of it! He has to warn it!

"No!" He cupped his hands over his mouth. "Look out, kid!"

But _Nano_ didn't have the time to move out of the way. Only had time to hear its _daddy_ crying out for it.

The _Battle Shell_ finally comes into contact with the android's legs; slamming its force into it. Thanks to the truck's speed and power, it was enough for the robot to start to tip forward. When someone hits you in the legs in the back, its makes their opponents go crashing down. That is just what is happening with _Nano_.

It then loses its balance and goes falling forward while swinging its arms around in a circle like someone is trying to gain some ground.

 _Nano_ was screeching as it falls and lands hard inside the _Crusher_. Once the bot was in, for some reason, the machine itself comes alive and the levels from each side began to push _Nano_ into a tight spot. The _Crusher_ continues to work its magic as sparks comes flying out of the _nanobotic_ figure. And the screen that shows _Nano_ 's faces goes dark.

The robot has finally been destroyed.

Raph then joined his family's truck as he rides up his motorcycle up its side. He was now watching the crushing scene below. "Ouch! Looks like that did it," he said as the driver opens up the door up and pokes his head out.

"Yeah. He's _flat broke_ ," Mikey jested. The levels from the machine begin to retract back after it has completed its task. No longer standing as tall as a light post, _Nano_ has been reduced to the size a shelf-sized box.

Sally has removed her seatbelt, stands up and sees through the glass window. Right now, she feels a bit uneased. If they have just destroyed that monster, then why does it feel like the battle is not over.

Apparently, it's not over.

As soon the _Crusher_ shuts down, _Nano_ powers up.

Its screen face lights up again; showing a very familiar furious look as the _nanobots_ work its ability. They flow outside of the parts and begin to wrap the robot all over. It is now rebuilding itself…again.

Sally doesn't need to warn the guys because they are also seeing what they just witness. Mikey has officially taken his previous comment back. "You know, I'm going to stop with the puns," he spoke as _Nano_ has finish reconstructing its hand and aims right at the green skinned freaks. The teens were now scared in their skins; especially the one who has taken the wheel and the one on his bike. "Seriously, they always come back to bite you."

For beings like _Nano_ , they always do.

Just as _Nano_ comes out of the _Crusher_ , Raph rides away from it with the _Battle Shell_ in pursuit. The giant robot was once again able and resumes its chasing. Guess _Plan B_ didn't work.

At first he was petrified, Harry was now relived and happy to see that his kid is up and running. It doesn't seem like there is nothing that can destroy this robot. "Yes!" He delightfully holds his two fists up. " _That's_ my boy." Harry was nonetheless very proud of his new partner-in-crime.

The chase was still on the roll. The teens were running out of time. They have to have a _Plan C_. There is always a plan in order to succeed. And that is when Leo faces behind him to see Don who was standing in the back. "How fast can you get into position?" he wonders.

"Consider me there," Don replied. If their theory is correct that any dumpster that has one, then _Plan C_ should be able to work. After passing the same piles of garbage from before, Don manages to hop out the side door of the moving truck and quickly sneaks into a nearby small mountain. Lucky for him, _Nano_ didn't seem to spot the small turtle as it was too busy chasing the giant truck in its path.

As they continue to drive in the path, Mikey takes a right in a different path; leaving the poor turtle on his red bike to be chased by the metal mammoth. _Nano_ now has its attention on the red mutant as it continues to chase it.

Raph did not like this new twist in the plan. _What is Leo planning? Let the monster chase me all night?_ Because Raph will be exhausted by the time morning will come. "Leo, tell me you got a _Plan C_."

Right now, he was connected with Raph through the Bluetooth via his helmet. Leo has his _Shell Cell_ in one hand as Raph talks. " _I'm_ _ **really**_ _hoping you got a Plan C_." Like always Leo has a plan for any of his plan if they come fruitless.

" _Plan C_ …at twelve o'clock!"

Not too far from them and where Donnie has finally arrived, they lies a large crane. But this kind of crane has a large magnet attached to it. It was a Magnetic Scrap Metal Crane that is used to attach anything that is magnetic. Hopefully, the teens can use this to turn the tide around.

The purple turtle has used his time to get to the machine. He starts to climb up the ladder and sits in the control booth. He powers up the machine; ready for the signal. Through the small window of the crane, he sees _Nano_ getting closer and closer with his brother Raph leading the hunt.

Raph was starting to panic. Does his siblings have a _Plan C_? Or were they just kidding? "Uh, guys,… _Plan C_? Now?"

 _Not yet, Raph. Not yet…_

Not until it is close.

 _Nano_ raises its fist in the air; ready to smash the turtle into a million bits….

Holding onto two levels, Don thrusted forward. The boom of the crane move forward with the machine's magnet on a cable as it swings forward.

 _Nano_ 's fist was just about to swing onto Raph's noggin, but only the turtle on the bike was moving. _Nano_ was the one who is not moving. Its fist was still in place; not moving an inch. Just before it can do anything, its fist – and itself – was lifted into the air. It continues to fly upward as its body comes in contact with a large magnet. The same magnet that a purple turtle was operating.

It was finally trapped.

And hopefully, it was enough time for the teens to make their finally move to stop the bot.

 _Nano_ was now in a state of panic. It needs its daddy. And that's when daddy slides down the pile of garage and quickly rushes to his kid's aid. After seeing the entire scene, Harry was worried for his kid. Those aliens and the girl are hurting him! "No! Kid! Are you all right?" he cried out for _Nano_.

The robot kid lets out a shrieking cry. It is now dangling its arms and legs on the side and its body is now at the mercy of the large magnet. Right now, it needs daddy to set it free. And he better hurry.

As it tries to break free from its grasp, Don directs the machine's magnet as it makes its way to what could be the answer to stop the beast. The purple turtle stops moving the level just when _Nano_ is now hovering above another device dunged into the ground and smoke was producing from it.

 _Nano_ was now over a Blast-Furnace.

A furnace that is up the scale of 200 degrees. Almost similar to the burning surface of the Sun. And it was burning enough heat to finish off _Nano_ off with one move!

The robot was not aware of the bubbling hot pool right below it as it tries to pry itself off the magnet. But thanks to the intense power of the magnet, it was not budging. It was still stuck. Not until someone switches the magnet off. But who said it was going to be Donnie here?

Harry was now the one in a state of panic. He couldn't just sit by and let this happen. He has got to do something. He needs to save his kid. "Hang on, kid! Daddy's coming!" he yelled out as he races over to the one thing that can shut down the crane: a power box. Finding the box on one side of the machine and flip open the hatch. Inside the box are a bunch of colour wires and the main switch. Harry grabs hold of the switch. One flick of this and his kid will be free. Once it is free, they will run away together to another town where _no-one_ will ever hurt his kid or him ever again. Not even those…strange aliens.

The crook wasted no time pulling down the switch. When it comes to the bottom, the power of the crane was then switched off. This causes the turtle to be baffled when the lights on the dashboard go dim.

"What?" he gasps. This is not what he was expecting. But what is about to happen is what he and the others are expecting.

Since the magnet was powered by the machine and since the machine was now turned off, it was the only thing keep hold of _Nano_.

The robot pushes the gadget off of him and breaks off the dead connection. The kid is free…but heading for the furnace below. _Nano_ was screeching as it falls into the batch for its agonizing death. As much it wants to get away from it, it was too late. It has now took a big dunk into the melting, hot substance that even a human being will a lot of trouble to get out of because they would be already dead when they come in contact. The impact from the splash causes some of it to overflow and spill out of the container.

Sweat was now rolling down on Harry's horror face. He couldn't believe what he has just done. All he did was switch off the machine; hoping that it would save him from its trap. But it didn't. It made it worst.

"No! NO!" cried out the worried crook. He rushed over to the Furnace; hoping that his kid has survived the fall. The fire from the blistering furnace was now burning the oil as a giant hand in the air makes an appearance. Harry stops running to see his kid's hand. Was it ok? Is it going to survive? Apparently not.

"Da…. _dddddyyyyy_ …" that was the only thing it said before its hand slowly sinks into the molten fire. The thief himself falls to his knees; in despair and unable to take the pressure. He was now helpless to watch the scene unfold. With the destroyed robot inside the furnace, the doors of the machine slides to a close; preventing the robot to ever return if it's been revived.

 _Nano_ is finished.

Now, Harry the Pickpocket was left all alone. The aliens and the girl that his kid fought have left the dump when the bot was finished.

The human still had enough energy to stand up. He looks around in the space that he is in and sees something on his far right. Lying on the ground was a cracked Happy Theatre Mask. It was the same mask that his kid…took from the shop from a few hours ago. It was a way for the kid to show emotions since it didn't have a face when they met. And now,…it's was the only thing left from his kid.

Harry walks over to the item, kneels down and as gently as he is right now, he picks up the mask with care.

 _Nano_ is gone. _His_ kid is gone. For the first time in his life, _Nano_ was the only thing that…he actually cared for. But the way he raised the robot thanks to his crook lifestyle, he now realised that it was his big mistake. And now, he has to face the consequences. Tears were now well up inside his sad eyes and they began to escape. Police sirens were made in the distance and that they are getting closer to Harry's location.

"I can't believe you're gone. My one _real_ lucky break," he then closes his eyes to mourn for his kid, "and I broke ya." Harry was now shaking his shoulder as he lets out a waterfall out of his eyes. "I—I—I'm sorry."

He continued to cry his tears out. He didn't seem to notice the police showed up. Three cars all surrounded the howling crook as the smoke from the closed-up furnace was escaping through the crack.

* * *

With the battle of the night draws to a close, the Turtles and Sally all decided to retire back to their friend's shop for a good night sleep. And to finish the rest of their sleepover. With the crook locked up and the robot destroyed, their friend, April, and the rest of the neighbourhood can finally rest easy with the jewel thief is now behind bars.

Don has taken the wheel with Leo still in the passage seat, Sally in the seat behind him and both Mikey and Raph are sitting in the back seat. Although they have defeated the metal beast, one of them couldn't help but feel bit sympathy. Practically for their rival. "You know,…I feel kind of bad for the little bot," Mikey spoke up.

Raph raised an eyebrow. "Little?" _Why would he feel sorry for the robot that was almost about to crush us?_

Mikey crossed his arms over. "You know, it was kind of like a little kid."

The gang all understand what he meant. The way that the robot was acting, it feels like the crook was its dad for real and the robot kid was his kid. They completely understand with Splinter as their father.

"Too bad he had such a rotten parent," Don added. If the robot was raised by a better parent, it would turn out a lot better or worse in some cases.

They were only a few blocks away from the destination when Leo turns around to face the human behind him. "That was very impressive of what you did."

Sally looks up to her best friend. She thinks she knows what he is talking about. The new Telekinetic move that she pulled earlier – the Force Field. She didn't think that she could do it but she did. Just like with Leo and his split-kick the other day.

She smiles at the blue turtle. "I know. I didn't think I would have got it right away. I'm just glad it did when I needed it."

Raph, plus everyone in the truck, needs to know one thing. "So,…what exactly makes your power tick?"

The kunoichi then becomes speechless. Does she know? Or what she did was luck of what she pulled? Or was it something much, much bigger that this? "To be honest, I…don't know." She looks to the side. "Maybe…"

Leo still looks at her. "Maybe… _what_?

She raises her head up a bit. _Should I tell them that whenever they are in trouble, it happens?_ But instead, she lets out a sign and shakes her head to the sides. Maybe another time. "You know what? It's been a _long_ night. I could really use some sleep."

Not wanting to tick her off, Leo gives her reassuring nod. "Yeah. I guess you're right." It's true. They were all tired. All they could use is a good few hours of zzzs.

Don has already driven them up to a very familiar alleyway. As they come around the corner, the _Battle Shell_ comes to a complete stop just outside the back door to the shop. The last time that they saw their friends was when Casey was all wrapped up from the big and April was playing nurse. They just hope that the two of them got along and Casey wasn't using his injury to make a move on the older women in the group. Don turns off the engine and the teenagers all pilled out of the truck. They all head towards the door.

"Besides, I'm just glad the fighting's over," the blue turtle added.

* * *

" _Take care of me_? I only got hurt because I was saving you."

" _Ohhh_ , so you think I need saving, is that it?"

Leo was first to open the door as he and the others all stepped inside. In the centre of the shop were two of their human friends and they are… _arguing_?

Casey was no longer wearing the bandage wrapped around his chest. Now, it has been replaced by his red singlet and was standing up. Guess he is healed from his injuries. He was on one side and April was on the other.

They didn't even notice that their friends have returned and entered the shop because they were too busy launching at each other with words. And not nice ones too. The Turtles and Sally all stand there to watch the scene in stunned. This is not how they left things just a while ago. At first, Sally thought April felt sorry for the Vigilante. But whatever he did to her, the older women has no reason to feel bad for the numbskull. So, what did Casey do this time to make April furious with him now?

"You twist around everything I say. Ha, women!" Casey criticizes the shop keeper. Sally, right now, completely understands how April is feeling. She crossed her arms over and gives him a stern look. _Don't blame her, tough guy. Whatever you did is completely your fault!_

Now, it was April turn to speak. "Boy, of all the myopic, misogynistic—"

"Jeez." Casey then did something that he didn't mean to, but made April more furious. He unintentionally knocks a nearby vase with his left hand and smashes onto the ground, into a hundred pieces. "How can we even talk if you won't speak English?" He thinks that breaking her things doesn't really matter, but it matters to her. This is why she is absolutely mad at him at this moment.

April turns back to face after she witness one of her items destroyed, thanks to him. "I told you to watch the antiques, you big ape."

Sally shakes her head. _Man, he really is a bonehead._

The two adult continue to argue with the teens still watching. Should they speak up; letting them know that they have returned or something? If so, it would be very awkward.

Mikey decided to say something to his siblings so that the other two wouldn't hear them. "I think they want to be alone." The rest of the teens couldn't agree more with their brother stating the obvious.

"Nobody said you even had to come over here in the first place," April snaps at Casey.

"Wasn't my idea," the Vigilante defends himself.

"Oh, yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Ugh."

Yep. This _is_ definitely the start of a new friendship with Casey Jones and April O'Neil.

* * *

 **With one enemy down, how many will our heroes will face in the certain future? And will Sally get some of her answers to her hidden past? When will tonight's pizza be finished? A lot will happen next time on:**

 **The Saint's Hope: Darkness on the Edge of Town.**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Normally, I would have the next chapter by Monday night, but with a lot of things happening in my life, I don't seem to have the time in the world to simply to sit down and write the next chapter and upload it on the designated time and date. So sorry for the long wait. You guys have no idea what went on my life. I did say I would until Oz Comic Con, I would upload a chapter fortnightly, but I didn't get any time of the weeks of writing the next chapter. So, I thank you for your patience.**

 **First thing first. I forgot in my last chapter that I forgot to mention that I went and saw Captain America: Civil War. And let's just say…** ** _MIND BLOWN_** **! It was so incredible! After understanding the whole** ** _one against another_** **thing, I'm pretty much on Team Cap! He was willing to protect his friend who has been brainwashed. I also now have a crush on Black Panther! There are so many scenes I wanted to talk about but I don't want to risk spoilers if you guys haven't seen it.**

 **Plus, I did get a chance to see The Angry Birds: The Movie. It was more of a fun kid's movie but I didn't care, it was pretty good though. The next one is….TMNT 2! After seeing SO many trailers and TV spots, I am SO ready for it! Plus, with it already aired in the States and some of you might have seen it already in the UK. So,…** ** _NO SPOILERS_** **! Waiting for it to come out for me!**

 **I did say for my cosplay, I did dressed up as a Ninja Turtles. Make that Leonardo! Photos from the OZ Comic Con have been uploaded as we speak. I was also having trouble with my mask and harness but I managed to fix it up. On Twitter, I am known as Jessie Order Production. Check it out!**

 **My time in Sydney was…** _ **AMAZ-ING**_ **! The Vivid show at the Sydney Opera House was so beautiful! I certainly had a nice time up at my brother's place.**

 **By the way,…saw the movie…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…can we just say…COWABUNGA!**

 **I could NOT take my eyes off the whole time! You have no idea the feels of seeing this movie! So much has happened that I would love to talk about it! Just PM me or review about what you guys think of the movie. I would love to hear what you guys have to say!**

 **And finally, OZ Comic Con was AWESOME! I saw a lot of people dressing up, there were so many exibahtions and I have met a few guests there including Monica Rial who plays Bulma from DBZ! So nice and so energetic! I was so tired that I didn't have time to finish off the rest of the chapter. But with that's out of the way, it was time to focus more on my story!**

 **So, in the meantime, don't forget to review, add me or the story to favourites or follow. Really love to hear any more of my fans for both the TV series and the new movie!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	8. Darkness on the Edge of Town

**The Saint's Hope**

 **Chapter 8 – Darkness on the Edge of Town**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer: Hey! Once again, so sorry for last update. I didn't have enough time with the whole Oz Comic Con and stuff. But with that's out of the way, let's get on with the chapter! But first,…**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To dream lighting**

 _Add more welcome back please getting interesting_

 _ **Thanks! I will add more. It is getting very interesting. So, thanks again!**_

* * *

 **To erica phoenix 16**

 _You did an excellent job of recreating chapter seven._

 _ **Thanks girl! Normally you would more to say or something but what you said was enough at the moment!**_

* * *

 **To Demon Kirara**

(Didn't bother to write your review as it was very long. But check it out if you want to!)

 _ **You know, this is the very first time that someone has pointed out any mistakes in any of my stories before. But I will fix them as we speak now that I am on holidays. I do re-read my chapters just to fix up before I upload them or move on with the rest of the chapter.**_

 _ **You don't have to apologise for being harsh. So far, I haven't been getting complaints yet – only good review. But there are many stories, other than mine, have a number of mistakes. So, I'm not the only one.**_

 _ **And thanks for reminding me about beta reader. I need to learn how to use it though.**_

* * *

 **To turtlelovermikey3000**

 _Cowabunga! Level Nine BOOYAKASHA!_ _  
I really loved this chapter. So beautiful! You did a great job. I loved this story really much._ _  
Excellent job!_

 _ **Thanks! Love to hear SO many reviews like that coming in!**_

* * *

And thanks for _**minifan**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

Here's episode no: 6. Bring it on!

* * *

 **(Manhattan, NY – unknown time)**

It was late again at night in the great city of New York.

The city was either at the calmest or the loudest. And so was the water in the East River. And underneath it is a whole new world, where you would see a number of different species of fishes or many aquatic mammals.

 _Including this certain creature._

In particular areas of the world, you would find a number of turtles or tortoises, either swimming in packs or by itself. They all thrusted their fins back and forth; elegantly through the currents of the calm, blue sea.

And you would find a certain turtle in the waters…who happens to have long arms & legs, three-fingers, two-toed, has a brown strap around its waist, holding another strap of its duffle bag on its shoulder, wearing some-sort of googles that has three green eyes & with a built-in microphone which covers his purple bandana. It was holding a long stick in hand while the other was grabbing onto the substances as he tries with all his might to swim.

Shouldn't turtle breathe underwater? If so, then why is this certain turtle rushing to get some air? How long was he under for? Pockets of air bubbles were escaping the mutant's mouth. Only a few more came out as he gets closer and closer to the surface.

The turtle decided once again to take centre stage and review tonight's events.

 _ **My name is Donatello, and right now I'm learning just how long I can hold my breath.**_

Only a few more strokes and he is home-free. Because if he doesn't,…well,…he doesn't even want to think about it. He and the rest of his family are on a mission. And they need his help – mostly alive.

 _Almost there. Almost there!_

It only took one mighty push for the turtle to rise above the water; finally gasping for the sweet, breathable air. He manages to spit out the remains of the water that were almost clogging up his lungs. He didn't care. He was lucky enough to be alive. Breathing and all.

He finds himself in the harbour; all alone. Where would his brothers and sister be? They are all in a different location and Don here hopes to join up with them. Just behind the turtle is what appears to be a damaged large item. A bit bigger than the ninja. Was it his? _Probably_.

That is not his main concern. Right now, he has a mission to focus on.

Placing his hand with his stock on the boardwalk, Donnie pushes himself up. He may be tired and pretty much wet from spending time in the river, but he wasn't going to quit now. After he places his knees on the wood, he tumbles to a forward roll, and followed by another with his weapon in his hands.

He was now underneath a tinted roof that is holed up by wooden poles. Hopefully, his new cover would be away from plain sight by any humans in the local area because he does not want to be on the nightly news of "a giant turtle sighted at the docks of the East River". It would absolutely blow his cover as not only a creature – but as a ninja. They work in the shadows. Has that been mention before?

After getting his footing from the second roll, Don once again holds his staff in his right as he uses his left to turn the knob on his goggles. He has already activated the zoom lens, trying to get a closer look of what the resolve of the mission is.

Through the eyes – the high-tech eyes – is what seems to be a large cannon on top of tall balcony; emitting a strange beam into the river just a few metres away. But who is operating it? And why? _Who_ is whom he and his siblings have already interacted with. _Why_? That is what they are trying to find out. Don continues to watch the action from a fair distance.

 _ **That vibro cannon is seriously messing up the East River.**_

And he wasn't kidding. Don takes another closer look. Right underneath of the steel platforms, lies the wooden platform that would have been around about more than 50 years…and it was crumbling apart, thanks to the vibration from this fascinating tool like a mini earthquake. This put a worry look on the purple turtle's face.

 _ **If this keeps up, the whole South Street Seaport could go crumbling into the water.**_

He has got to do something. He needs his family here in order to take it down, before it causes any more damage. Donatello took a few steps closer to get another better look at the contraption. He couldn't help but feel impressed by this level of expertise. Wonder who would have built this? And _why_?

 _ **I'd be fascinated by the technology,…**_

Just above the turtle are two black shadows that caught the ninja off guard.

… _ **if I wasn't otherwise occupied.**_

Don turns to where the shadows is coming from and looks up. Just above his head appears to be two figures; dressed head-to-toe in black with a grey tunic and are both wielding two Katanas each. All picturing the red foot symbol on their threads, Don knows exactly who they are.

It was the same black ninjas that they fought against the first night that they journey out onto the surface. Their appearances has not changed one bit since their battle. Hopefully, they haven't been training as twice as hard as Don and his family have been.

Guess it was only one way to find out when the two black ninjas jumped off the roof and both charged at the turtle.

* * *

 **(The Sewers near the Lair, Manhattan, NY – 7:57pm)**

The night has come yet again; bringing the peaceful aura in the air. For a family of mutants and a superpower human, it looks to be a quiet night in. Especially with no intruders, or any monster running around, or any thugs harming poor innocent cillivains. No. That was their friend's job. But guess he decided to take the night off. On top of that, everything was peaceful.

And what better way to make this night extra special for five young ninjas-in-training?

EXTREME SPORTS.

Thanks to the smartest member of the ninja family, he has come up with the time to customize extreme gears for him and each of his energetic family members. So says that ninjas can't skate?

The first one of all and the youngest was even more thrilled than his siblings as he rides down the sewer tunnel, very close to home, on his very own orange skateboard.

A happy grin was pictured on his face as he continues to rides down the burrow. "He is the _Alpha_ _Dog_ , the _Thrash Meister_ , the _Undisputed God of the Half-Pipe_!" he bellows out. Just as he finished his intro, he grabs hold on his board and manages to perfect a double flip with the help from the tunnel while letting out a " _Whoo-hoo_!"

Not far behind the jokester, there was another turtle on wheels, but a different kind of wheels. Rather than a board, the wheels were located on the soles of the boots that he is wearing. Raphael was rolling along on the brick ground in his rollerblades. He was right on his brother's tail as he continues to glide.

"Who needs _half-pipe_ , bro? We got _full-pipe_!" he yells at Mikey before letting out a laugh. He then gain some speed before he makes a big run-up on the tunnel wall…and does a big loop without taking his blades off the wall. "Who-hoo! Yeah!" were the one thing he said as he went around in the circle before coming back to the ground and glides gracefully on the surface. He gives out another laugh, whilst he continues to chase after Mikey who was coming up to the end of the tunnel.

Mikey comes straight out of the tunnel and does a hard right…into another familiar tunnel. "Wa-hoo!" he cheers; making him the first one to arrive at the designated exit.

 _Their home_.

He rides through the open entrance just as soon his big brother comes out of the tunnel.

"Alright!" the red turtle cries as he is the second to enter the Lair. Normally, there would be four giant mutant turtles in the entire world; along with a human girl. If so, then, where are the other two reptiles and the girl?

Turns out they are not far behind.

Coming from the main tunnel, there rides three more skaters. Two have only different kinds of rides while the other has the same as the one before them. The eldest was in the middle and he was pushing his left foot off the ground a few times with his right foot on the board and both his hands are on bar connecting the board. Leo has his very own scooter. On his right is the purple turtle who is, so far, the only turtle sitting on his shell as he propels his feet on pedals that is riding on two big wheels whilst holding onto the handbars. Donnie here was on his own customised bike. On the blue turtle's left was his best friend who has her own set of wheels. Sally has her very own pair of rollerblades, just like Raphael but a lot smaller.

The purple turtle went off ahead to enter the Lair. Followed by Leo and then, Sally. As they have all entered, Sally does a quick turn to her left when she skates down on the small ramp. She then does a little jump and does a Kindgrind on the edge of the platform. Coming up on her path is her own set of gymnastic bars with a foam mat underneath it. Just in case if she makes a mistake on the equipment.

As she comes closer, she leaps off the edge and grabs hold of the highest bar. She then kicks her legs up, swings forward and back, before swing once more as she kicks and does a huge flip around the bar. She was just performing like any other experience gymnasts. She has spent a good few years on the bars that very much helped her with her ninja training.

After two more swings, she lets the bar go, does backflip and lands elegantly on the ground. If there were judges at the moment, she would have a perfect score. But she would give anyone who scores her something lower than a " _4_ " a tussle. Once her trick was down, she presses on skating.

Don was still ahead of his big brother as he approaches another ramp just across the entrance. It was located next to his workstation but made it sure that no-one would damage it if they were ever going to ride around the home. "Going for _amplitude_!" he exclaims; riding up the ramp, flips off and does a trick which looks like he is leaning to the left before going straight again, before gracefully lands on the ground; narrowly misses his workstation. He then rides off to another part of the Lair.

Leo was not far behind him and was the next to come up the same ramp. He rides up onto it and flies into the air. He does a spinning trick but just before he lands on the ground, he grinds the edge of his brother's table; surprising not knocking anything off the table. After the stunt, he lands on the ground and does a skid on the spot.

"Going for _grindi-tune_!" he yelps as he rides off in the different direction as his brother from before. "Woo!" He then jumps off the platform which follows by Raphael from the other side.

All the teens were now cheering as they continue to ride around the Lair. Extreme sports are definitely one of their favourite pastimes beside their usual activities. It keeps them occupied.

Well, not everyone is into extreme sports as the teens are. The only elder being around here has just exit the kitchen. Carrying in his paws are his tea set with a nice, hot of green tea – his favourite – and a plate of homemade muffins.

For his _downtime_ , he was going to head towards the living room. Hopefully, that area would not be occupied by his crazy children. It was almost time for his favourite program. He may be a skilled ninja master with many years under his belt, but he sure does love his soap-opera shows. Including for one particular girl who would love to sit down and watch it with him. She too is a fan of the show. If she hurry up or else she'll miss it.

In order to get to his destination, he has to pass the obstacles in his way. In other words, his children. The rat was just near the couch when his eldest on the scooter zips pass him on the rodent's left.

"Excuse me, Sensei," Leo politely says as the master moves the tray to his right to avoid the collision. The turtle continues to ride on as the rat continues to head for the living room. He finally gets to the coffee table and lays his tray down. One cup of tea was already filled and the other was not. He was still waiting for that particular person to show up.

" _Heads up, Sensei!_ "

The sudden cry from his brilliant son causes the rat's expression from clam to alert as Don was riding in the rat's path. "I mean _down_!" The purple turtle has just warned the rat before he jumps over him. Just when the front wheel of the bike collides with the rodent's grey head, Splinter manages to duck in time without hitting a hair off him. That was too close.

Splinter goes back to his meal. He only has three more children to deal with before he gets any peace and quiet. Well, maybe the peace, not so much on the quiet. He grabs hold of the empty cup, as well as the pot, and pours a nice goblet of tea. As soon as he finishes pouring and places the vessel down back on the tray, he looks to his right. Here comes one more.

Visualising the most annoyed look on his face, another one of his son is heading this way. Quick to act, he leaps up, over the coffee table and lands on the other side just as the red turtle that comes zipping his way and glides off. "Nice recovery, Sensei."

The red turtle finally disappears into the centre of the Lair to join his siblings. Being a father of five teenagers is very tiring for an old rat. He thought them as kids would be a challenge but he was not expecting the teens years. Guess the peace and quiet of the elder was wearing thin.

He lets out a sign of exasperation before heading to his table. At least he can sit down and enjoy his tea and meal. He reached his hand towards one of the muffin before it was snagged away by a moving green hand. And it was riding on an orange board. "Hey, thanks, Sensei."

Mikey then munches down on the muffin before joining his brothers and sister in the centre; leaving the rat standing there on the edge of his breaking point. Yep. Being a father of five teens is hard work. All of them are now located in the centre of their home; riding around, as the rat watches them.

"EXTREME GREEN!" shouted all the boys in the room while performing a few more flips and tricks. The father can't blame for their level of excitement. It's all part of them growing up. As they continue to play, the rat couldn't help but notice one more figure missing from the group. And if she was not here in the next few seconds, Splinter will be able to start the show without her.

Just as he was about to retire to his seat, Sally rides up to the platform, glides all the way to the living room, skids to a stop on the side of the couch and falls on top of it. She has finally arrived and just in time.

"Perfect timing, Sensei," she said; all ready to watch her favourite program with her father. Her legs were dangling on the arm of the couch. At least Master Splinter has at least one sensible child than his sons. Grabbing the remote from the coffee table, the master finally sits down on his lounge chair.

Laughter was the only thing that was filled in the air until the rat turns the TV on. He presses the button on and a few screens came on. But only for a second. One-by-one, the screens were all shut off. And so did the lights to the Lair.

"Huh?" both the rat and human says in the total darkness.

It only took a second for the two beings in the living are to hear a crash not too far. Sounds like the Turtles' only sight was taken and they all end up crashing into something. Or someone. The kunoichi winches when the sound was made. Once the sound was passed, she hops off her seat and skates to the edge of the platform. It's a good thing that she can sense things. That way, she wouldn't have a problem knowing whom coming at her at which direction. And by seeing only darkness really helps.

"Guys, are you ok?" she asked. There was no noise. Maybe the crash must have knocked them out?

"Nice wiring job, Don." _Never mind. Guess Mikey wasn't too happy about this sudden event._

"I guarantee it's not my wiring," Don defends himself. He was in charge of setting up the electricity in the place. In his case, there shouldn't be a loose wire in the system. "Maybe it's a blackout." _Could be._

Mikey was shrugging his shoulder if you can see him in the dark. " _Maybe_. Now,…you want to get your foot off my shell?" _Wait a minute? How does he knows its Don's? It could be Leo's or Raph's? Or his?_

Just a second later after the turtle complained about whose foot is on his shell, Splinter has used the time since the darkness came to find a match and a candle. He has used his senses to find the items that he needed. He lights the match in his right and ignites the candle in his left. This only partly lights up a section of the Lair but was bright enough to visual the surrounding areas and the locations of his children.

Sally was standing right next to him as they both see only Leo, Raph and Mikey on the ground while Don was on a near-by ramp. Guess it wasn't Don's foot that was on Mikey's shell. Must have been Raph's. Looks like when the lights went down, the boys in the centre couldn't see where they were going they must have crashed into either each other or other places.

Leo was the first to notice the flame in his father's hand. "Ugh! Keep that flame away from Mikey," the blue turtle warned to him. "He scarfed down a whole chili pizza for dinner." His younger brother wasn't too pleased with the little joke that his older brother said. The others, especially Raph, whom smiled at this witticism. Sally crossed her arms over. _Bad idea to order something that is flammable, little bro._

The rat was still holding the current light source of the whole room. "Clearly there is a power failure," the rat theories the problem. The teens on the floor all stand up as Sally jumps down to join her brothers. "I suggest you investigate and see if it can be fixed."

Seems like the rat wants a break from his children's distracting nonsense for the time being. If the power is out like he said, he and Salvadora will have to miss out on their show. But at least, he will be all alone in the peace and quiet.

But the teens didn't mind the new mission. It also means that it's time to hit the surface. For the Turtles, it has been a while since they last came up to the surface. The last time it happened they have to fight a giant tin robot who keeps rebuilding itself and that all happened last week.

"We're all over it," Mikey agreed. He flips his board in front of him and catches it in his hand. He was the first to head for the door. Raph was right beside him as he and Sally both sheathes their wheels into their blades. Leo folds up his little scooter and chips it onto his belt. Don finally folds up his bike and hauls it over his shoulder. They all then joined their little brother and heads for the front door.

"And hurry up. I do not wish to miss my favourite program," Splinter reminded them as they get closer to the door. Other than his training as a ninja, he values his shows as well.

"Neither would I!" Sally called out. Guess she doesn't want to miss her show. Even if she did, she has something else in mind for her brother. They now have something else to keep them occupied in the meantime; leaving their father all alone in their home.

* * *

 **(The Manhattan, NY – 8:00pm)**

The night sky of New York was almost similar to the darkness in the Lair. Well, almost dark with the sun almost putting to rest for a few hours.

After they exit their homes via the front door and climbed up the first man-hole cover, the group of five ninjas have finally escape to the nearest rooftop. They are all now sitting on top of a water tower. Before they have left home, Don took his duffle bag just in case. It has everything he needs on a daily basic – his tools, his Shell Cell, some snacks, etc. Right now, the ninjas are overlooking one part of the city close to their turf to find parts of it are completely shut off.

And when they mean _shut off_ , they mean the one side of the city has gone completely… _dark_. Almost like their home just before.

Leo was the first to speak up. "You know,…" he then shakes his head, "I don't think Splinter meant we should investigate this far." As much he wants to go up to the surface, he does value of staying hidden away from the public view and doesn't want to stay up for much longer. But with the sudden blackout that just happened, he would like to get to the bottom of it, even if he has to travel to the surface.

Raph wraps his hand into a fist. "You can never be too thorough, especially when it comes to topside time." Unlike his older brother, Raphael here pretty much enjoys the time that is given to them to enjoy the life on the surface world. He wonders what Casey is doing at the moment.

The teens were still looking over the part of New York. The sun was still peering over the horizon and it was the only light that the ninjas can only see for miles.

"This whole side of town is dark," theories the purple turtle. "A substation must've gone out." That could be the explanation. Since one part of the city still has power, the other part does not. So, what did trip the wire that cut out the power?

Leo has another thing on his mind. He shakes his head. "This isn't it right. Shouldn't there be some emergency lights or something?" He does have a good point. If there was a blackout, a number of places would have backup powers to keep things running like number of restaurants, café, factories, etc.

But Raph here gives him a great idea which puts a smirk on his face. If his siblings would comply. " _Yeah_. It's totally dark down there..."

Sally nods in agreement. She has a pretty good feeling of where this is going. Mikey thinks too as well. "…which means," he holds his left pointer in the air, "there's only one thing for us to do."

* * *

Travelling into the darkest part of the city, Raph, Mikey, Don and Sally decided to use this advantage into their own needs and did the one thing that people would do in broad daylight. Only the hothead, the jokester and the kunoichi end up grinding down the railing near the entrance of the Musuem.

" _BANZAI_!" they shouted. The three of them cheered as they reached the bottom to join their older brother whom waiting for them; riding in on his scooter. Don was still riding around on his bike in another part of the area. The eldest may think it seems like a great idea at first, but he is more concern about him and his siblings (minus Sally whom is human) about being spotted by civilians. That would be the last thing on their mind.

He halts his scooter and watches his younger siblings still rolling along. "Guys, you really think we should be doing this?" he asked as Raph, Mikey and Sally all joined him while Don continues to ride on. "What if somebody sees us?"

Raph places a hand on his brother's shoulder who turns to face him. "That's the beauty of it, Leo. No one _**can**_ see us. It's pitch black." He and the others loves to take the opportunity to explore the outside world where they wouldn't scare anybody around or where they can just act like teenagers. Sally had plenty opportunities to journey to the topside. Mostly was to visit their friend, April O'Neil.

Mikey hates to see his big brother being a sore loser. "Get with the program, bro." The three eldest all turned to the youngest. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to session some surface terrain." And that's saying a lot from a giant, talking turtle who is a full-time ninja living in the sewers.

"Sounds like a dream to you guys," Sally noted with her arms crossed over and then looks away, "But shouldn't we be looking for the source of the blackouts?" With her going up to the topside a lot more, she was starting to get used to the new routine of her life now. Besides, she has something else in mind for her brothers if they don't hurry up.

Mikey looks to his older sister' wrapping his arm around her. "Ah, come on. Lighten up, Sally. We're just having a little fun, that's all."

Sally smiled at the turtle. "That's funny. I thought just now you would be on the page as I am."

The three Turtles all raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean, Sal?" Mikey asked.

"Well,…" the human begins, pushing the mutant's arm off her, "…if we don't find the source of blackouts, Master Splinter and I would miss out watching our show."

 _She must be talking about the soap opera that she and Sensei watch. Now, why would sh—_

"And it is one of the things that we have waited all week for, right?"

Mikey was some-what understandable of her comment. If he missed out something that he has been waiting for, he would find some way to around it. He's sure that Sally would understand too.

"Well, I'm sure you will see the show again, right? I mean, it could be a rerun or something?" he wonders; shrugging his shoulders and looks behind to see his bros. Leo and Raph all nodded in agreement.

Unfortunately that was the problem.

The kunoichi still had the smile on and her arms are still folded. "Then I guess it doesn't explain about the new episode that they mention."

 _New episode?_ Mikey's eyes went suddenly horror-sticken. _Oh bo—_

If there is one thing they know Sally, is that she hates to miss an episode that she has never seen on her favourite shows. "Yeah, that's right, wise guy. Tonight was the first time in six months that a new episode has finally come to air. And now since there is a blackout, that means, Splinter and I would have loss all our chances of watching that _**new**_ episode tonight. And who knows _**how**_ long it will be until it comes back."

The orange turtle was starting to feel a little uneasy from all this. He does not like to be Salvadora's Danger Zone. It's much more terrifying than Raph's. The human decided to bring up what she has in stores for the ninja.

"So in other words,…" she points her finger into his plastron with the creepiest grin on her face, " _ **you'll**_ have to be the entertainment for tonight, And trust me,…" she leans a little bit closer to him, "you ain't gonna like it. _One_ … _bit_."

Mikey was absolutely now terrified of her. He couldn't believe that he just walked right into that one. He was now soiling himself. Right behind him are the two eldest who are quietly laughing at this. Sally peers over Mikey's shoulder to get a good look at them. Who says Mikey was the only one who is suffering?

"Oh, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, _Larry_ and _Curly_." Her sudden speech made both Leo and Raph stop laughing and they both looked at their sister. "If you think this is funny, then I guess I forgot to tell you that you two will be joining him as well."

The older brothers are now petrified. It was funny when someone gets suffer for fun but not when they in it. Now they'll have to supply the entertainment for both Sally and Splinter as they watch them for their amusement. They will probably die of embarrassment.

Leo quickly turned to his brothers. "Uh,…all those in favour of finding the source of the blackouts, say _Aye_."

Raph and Mikey had no trouble raising their hands up. " _Aye_!"

Guess they all don't want to be tonight's showbiz special. Sally smirks at her brothers. "That's what I thought." At times, she would love to torture her brothers but in a more of a comedic way and not what they saw in those horror movies like _Saw_.

After that little show, Sally's sensing powers picked up. From two different locations. One was coming from not too far from here. And the other was coming towards…

Don approaches his siblings on his bike. He seems to be on the alert. For what? Something that Sal just sense. He skids to a halt in front of them. "Hey," he points his thumb behind him, "check this out."

What did he find? The others all looked up and see the problem. Not too far from them and climbing on the side of the building by the rope, two figures; dressed in black with a grey cloth over their bodies, are scaling the wall, foot-by-foot. The first one gets to the top and flips up. He was followed by the second. They both run on the ledge and jumps through the open window.

 _Wait. Those guys looked familiar. Especially with the black clothing and red symbol…_

 _Red symbol?_

Red **FOOT** symbol **!**

Sally's eyes went complete shocked. _It's them! Those…ninjas!_ Her eyes then diverted to fury. It was the same ninjas that she and the guys fought a few months ago when they went up to the surface for the first time. When the teen ninjas went up against them for the first time, Sally took careful notice of the symbol that is on their clothing. At first sighting of it, she instantly becomes absorbed. Although the guys have not seen it before, the problem is for Sally is that she _has_ seen it.

 _But from where_?

The ninjas on the ground all decided to get a closer look. They all crouched down behind a bush as they watch the familiar foe enter the building.

"Didn't we fight these clowns once before?" Mikey wonders; very surprised to see adversaries from the past. He and the others have wondered whenever they will get to see them again.

Don was a bit anxiety but not as Mikey. "Yeah. And we nearly got waxed." He still remembers how skilled they are and that was from only one battle. He has already got his bike folded up and hauls over his shoulder like before.

Finally itching to punch something all week (especially to some few who he has been meaning to deal with), Raphael stands up, pulls out his Sais and twirls them around. "Who's up for some payback?"

The kunoichi continues to watch the window with a sharp eye. With a stern look on her face, she too stands up. She was ready for some action – and hopefully, some answers.

" _I'm ready_."

* * *

This month exhibits were a showcase of weaponry and armoury from Federal Japan. This will certainly bring the attention of a certain turtle who would love to see for himself. And maybe he can bring along his father and his best friend.

In the centre of a certain room lies inside a glass display case a unique and refine sword. Its white blade was shining off the moonlight glow and its yellow handle with a white strip has three sharp blades that are facing the same direction as the tip of the blade. What is interesting is that on top of the handle was a face of some sorts. What is the sword's purpose if anyone asks?

Well, legend says _It fell from the heavens and was crafted by Goblins_.

People called it the _Goblin Sword_. But it has another name.

 _The Sword of Tengu_.

Whoever designed it, lays a mystery. The place was all lights out (thanks to the blackout, maybe) and maybe the security of the place was somehow not active. Which would be good news for these visitors.

The two ninjas in black have dropped down from below and approach the case. They were both sent by their…boss to retrieve the particular item. The ninja close to the case reaches his hand inside his grey tunic and pulls out a circular device with a sharp stick attach to it. The first ninja firmly press the handheld on the glass with the stick at 12 o'clock. It then goes around in a circle; thus making a screeching noise. As it comes to a full circle, the little rod then slides into the device as it still holds onto the glass. With one quick motion, the scratched piece of glass comes off with no difficulty. Normally it would raise the alarm but for some reason, it hasn't. So who did switch off the alarms? Was it them? If so, that would explain why they came inside with ease.

Right behind him, the second ninja has slide on a metal glove with the same red foot insignia on the backhand. Why does he need that glove on just to get the sword? Many questions will be answer.

The second ninja then approaches the case; ready to pull the special sword out and disappear. But not until they get a few complaints from a few familiar faces.

The ninja's hand was just about to reach inside; only to be startled by a sudden surprise of a shuriken. The ninjas took their eyes off the prize and looks to their left.

" _Gift shop's on the first floor, boys._ "

There stood in the end section of the same room are in the form of four mutant turtles and one female human ninja. The leader of them was the one who spoke up and the one who throw that same throwing star. That was the first warning.

"But they don't take kindly to shoplifters." Leo sneers his eyes at them while clenching up his fists. "And neither do we."

They have been warned but they will take it. It's a good thing that the ninja who opened the glass case was wielding a sword and not the one with the metal glove. He pulls out the sword and readies himself. The other, however, decided to go back to the special sword since he is not armed with a weapon. Better for his partner to deal with the intruders while he makes off with the goods. But was now halted again with another shuriken. This time it was thrown by the second oldest. And he was not too happy to see them again.

Raph still had his throwing arm extended. That was the second warning. "Now, before you try to make off with the goods, you might want to consider a few things." Don and Mikey were still holding onto their rides while Sally gets into a fighting stance. She was more than ready to face them. These black ninjas have something to do with her past, may as well get some answers. "One, you're outnumbered. Two, _don't_ let the pretty faces fool you." Raph finally gets into his position; ready for a rumble. "We're tougher than we look."

Yeah, those black ninjas are pretty much outnumbered. Well, only for a few seconds.

Not a second too soon, a few more of those black ninjas have shown up and have joined the other two troops. They all poured in via the open windows and lands gracefully on the ground; each of them holding a different weapon of their choice.

Mikey was a bit surprised by the numbers of the reinforcement on the other side. "And three,…" his brothers and sister have now got their backs up against each other to see the worst has happened. There are surrounded and outnumbered. "…we bout to get our butts seriously hammered."

But are they outmatched since the last time they have fought?

It would seem that with this many ninjas in the same room, the teens are pretty much in the toughest fight that they have ever been in. They now surrounded by the familiar foes and currently outnumbered by the staggering number of ninjas on the opposite side.

Ever since their first brawl, the teenagers have being using their time wisely to train and build up their fighting styles. They have already dealt with _Purple Dragons_ before, but these guys are a lot different from them. Hopefully, they would able to outmatch their opponents.

The black ninjas were now closing in on them. Leo was now facing off against one of them wielding a Bo Staff. Holding the stick in his hand, the ninja twirls it around and clasp it in his hands; ready to fight. He then charges at the blue turtle. Leo was all ready for this. He has been training non-stop since their confrontation and was ready for a rematch. He brings out his two Katanas and charges towards the same ninja as well. As they come to a certain distance, the black ninja swings his weapon at the mutant's head, but Leo was quick enough to duck the attack. Before he goes for another strike, the Fearless Leader has already bet him to it as he slices his staff in half.

The black ninja was taken back by this. He looks at his cut stick. This strange creature has sliced his weapon in half. Leo grins at this achievement. His weapon is destroyed and now, he has to resort to his hands as the only weapons.

But who said he was never defenceless?

The black ninja has another trick up his sleeves. He brings the two sticks up and brings them down again…two reveal two blades in the end slots. Leo was now the one who is taken back. Wow. That is something he doesn't see. Hidden weapons within a weapon. The turtle may have been unexpected about that, but it's what his father has been telling in all his years of his ninijitsu training.

 _Expect the unexpected._

Every ninjas should know about that. And so does Leo.

Leo resumes his game face. The black ninja charges once more at the turtle. But he wasn't one with a trick up his sleeves. As the two blades almost come in contact, Leo quickly does a 180 with his shell facing towards the black ninja. The shell not only blocks the attack, but also destroys the blades as well. His weapons were not exactly at its best quality. The turtle grins at this. The black ninja was very much awe of this. But he was distracted long enough for Leo to ram into him; thus sending him flying into another ninja close by and knocking them off his feet.

Leo was now relieved by this. He was lucky that he has a hard-rock shell to protect him. "Whew. Saved by the shell," he spoke while catching his breath. But he shouldn't rest just yet. There were still a lot more ninjas to go. And with his siblings at his side and the way of how they are fighting if this keeps up, they should be able to finish in no time. And hopefully time to spare to get away from the cops if they are on their way.

Close by to the two stairs, the red turtle was dealing with a few of his own. And he was spinning on the spot like a figure ice skater. Since when can he dance like that? At least he brought out his Sais before they were expecting more company. But he didn't mind how many of them, just as long he has a great time.

"Check it out!" he cries out before stopping his spin. Good thing he wasn't dizzy or else he would be in trouble. He looks ahead to see five black ninjas to pick a fight with. He could handle a little more than that. " _Blades_ and _blades_." He then starts to skate towards them whom all armed with a Katana or two and a Bo Staff. One of them swings his sword a few times before making a leap at the turtle. Just before the ninja can slice the turtle in half from below, Raph manages to jump over his head while laughing like a maniac. Although the blade did not touch the mutant, it did slice the priceless Ming vase that was on display in the open. The top half goes to the floor and ends up being smashed into thousands of pieces. The turtle then lands right behind and slides with his rollerblades on. The black ninja was in trouble for destroying something of valuable.

Raph stands up. "You break it, pal, you brought it." He quotes the famous words as he goes running off in the other direction. The same black ninja follows the green ninja in pursuit. Raph was still skating to see the ninja behind him. "And speaking of buying it…" he delivers a surprise kick in the guts; thus flinging the black ninja back head-first into a gong. The small artefact made a small noise when it came in contact.

Don was next to go up. He squares off with one ninja who wields a Naginata; very similar to his Bo Staff but has a blade at the end. So far, this battle was now in the teens favour as they begin to take out the black ninjas – one-by-one. The purple turtle tries to do something different. He has his bike with him. Why not use it?

He brings his ride in front and unfolds it. He hops onto the seat and does a U-turn and charges at the black ninja wielding the scary spear. He was spinning the weapon just above his head before aiming at the turtle. Just before he stabs him, Don was quick to do an uppercut the ninja with his front wheel. "Alley oop!" the smart turtle cries out as he watches the flying ninja falls into an armour display of a Samurai. Luckily, it did not break like the fragile vases.

Another ninja on Don's left was charging at him with a pair of Sais. The turtle quickly turn him and his bike to face him whilst pulling out his Bo Staff. Just like in the Medieval Carnival, he holds his weapon at waist level with the end of the stick pointing right at the black ninja. Holding with his only hand onto hand bar, Don pedals towards the ninja. "Charge!" he yells out, jabbing his weapon into the ninja's chest and knocks him into another priceless Ming vase; breaking it. How many vases will meet their end when this night is over?

Mikey was up next. Right now, he was on his board; skating around the battlefield with his Nunchakus in hand. "Wa-hoo!" he shouts out, having a ball. He then skates up to a group of three ninjas all armed with a Katana each…

"Bowling for ninjas!" He rams the first one off balance, causing him to crash into the other two. If this was bowling, he would end up having a _turkey_! "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!" The youngest was now showing off while swinging his weapons arounds. This battle in his case was going too easy.

Too bad he wasn't paying enough attention when his wrist is wrapped around by a chain. This causes Mikey loses his grip on one of his weapon. "Uh-oh." The chain wrapped around his wrist belongs to another ninja. He has the ninja trapped with his Kusarigama in his hands. And holding the blade above him, he was ready to slash the turtle in the head as he comes closer on his board. This gives the orange ninja an idea.

"Heads up!" Before the blades meet the green flesh, Mikey flips his board forward and thrusted it into his guts. With that move, the black ninja goes down. Mikey then puts his other Nunchucks away before leaving to get his other one. The chain was still wrapped around his wrist. "Way to pick up that spare," he jokes about bowling once more. He then drops down and grabs hold of the insignia. He tears it off his garb and stands up. "And a trophy to boot."

His brothers and sister need to know who are they exactly and maybe show this symbol to their father. Maybe he knows something about all this.

Sally was dealing with own situation from another part of the museum. Unlike her brothers, she was getting very serious. She was hoping to get her answers from them. Mostly, who are they and who do they work for? She draws out her Kodachi as she faces four more black ninjas, all surrounding her. They have got her trapped. Think again.

One of the ninja in the circle attack her with his Katana; hoping to slice her in half. But Sally was too quick for him as she steps aside. As she comes behind him, she slams her right foot into his kneecaps; earning a painful crunch. He goes down. Which leaves three more to go.

The second wielding the Bo Staff. He comes charging at her, ready to whack her away, Sally then flips her sword with the handle in the other direction and jabs the end into the ninja's chest when he got close. A third one was coming up behind her. Sally senses the attacker coming. Before the second drops to the ground, she grabs hold of him by the threads and with her immense strength; she throws the ninja into his friend, sending them both to the ground.

There was one more left. So, what will he do?

The last fighter was also coming up behind from a different direction. Too bad he should have listened to his friend. Sally senses the foe coming and delivers a quick elbow strike in the ribcage; earning a piercing crack as well. He goes down.

All four of the ninjas are now circled the kunoichi but they were all knock-out and on the ground. Sally was not done yet.

Still holding her sword in one hand, she grabs one of the unconscious by the tunic with the other hand and brings him up to his face. To be more threaten, she aims the blade to the black ninja's face. It was time for some answers. "Ok, buddy, start talking. Who are you? And who is your boss?" He was unresponsive. That's because he is knocked out.

On the main floor, Leo was having a little trouble with his opponents. Only three black ninjas have ganged up on the eldest. With his two Katanas in his hands, the blue turtle did his very best to block, duck, jump and dodge the oncoming attacks made by them. "A little help here?" He maybe be skilled than his siblings, but he could really use the aid in need.

Once they have finished their part, his brothers (minus Sally who was busy on her end) all rushed in to help their older sibling. They all came charging in on their set of wheels.

" _We're on it!_ "

The cavalry is on the way!

In the meantime, Leo was still holding them off, waiting for the help that he needs. His opponents are trying their very best to slash him into tiny turtle pieces. Leo was trying to find an opening so he can land a move but so far, he hasn't. It has been awhile since he went up against them. Just in a second later, the help that he wanted has finally arrived.

 _Or so he thought_.

"LOOK OUT!"

All three turtles were heading towards the black ninjas and their brother in three different directions. Just when they were about to help their leader, the black ninjas all saw them coming. They had enough time to flip over their heads. But Leo didn't. He didn't have the time to move out of the way before his brothers all collided with him.

While she has her prisoner in her grasp, Sally flinches at the sound of a crash. It was just like the one earlier in the Lair but it wasn't completely dark. She turns away to the direction of the source as she releases the ninja that she was negotiating with. She finds the source to where she sees the guys on the floor. This is what has happened back home during their extreme sports time. Her brothers can be so clumsy.

Sally could only slap herself in her forehead. "Oh, brother."

The Turtles on the ground were now regaining themselves after that unforeseen crash. Mikey and the others all sit up a bit. Leo was rubbing his sorehead. "I sense a teamwork training session in our future," Mikey pointed out. He's right. After what has happened, that is the next thing on their To-Do list.

With their opponents down, it was time for the black ninjas to leave the battlefield and retreat. But not without what they came for. Leo was the first to notice them leaving. "Double time." He points to them. "They're getting away." No longer in pain, now they are ticked off.

The black ninja that Sally was talking to has come to and starts to escape. But just before he makes it to the wall, Sally turns her attention on him. _No! I can't let him go! Not when I'm so close!_

The kunoichi chases after him but he managed to climb out of the open window via the rope. "HEY! Come back here!" she bellows out, shaking her fist at him. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

Every of the ninjas have used his time to escape to the open window via the ropes that was left for them.

All excepts for one. And it was the one with the metal glove.

Sally looks over to the display case. It was the same one that they open through the glass and have tried to steal that sword. But they came all this way for a sword? Why is that? Well, he's not getting away. She angrily growls, hardens her fists and her grip on her sword and charges towards him.

The black ninja cannot leave until they have got what they need. They do not want to return with empty hands. Their _master_ will not be pleased. The ninja drops down from the ceiling and heads over to the same display case. With the gloved hand, he puts it through the hole, grabs hold of the sword and carefully pulls it out.

Just as the Turtles have all stand up, the black ninja with the main prize noticed his fellow teammates. They have all grabbed a rope and climbed their way to the outside world. It was time for him to leave.

Just when he was about to find a rope for him to climb, a fuming young girl was halted in his path; pointing her sword at the black theft. Along with four Ninja Turtle all standing right behind her.

"Hold it, pal!" she snarls. She finally finds them for a long time now and she was not leaving until she has got what she needs.

Raphael was too angry with them getting away. He twirls one of his Sais around with his big brother standing next to him with his arms crossed over. "Just put the sword back, Sparky, and we'll call it a draw," he hassles the ninja as his brothers all gathered in front of him. The black ninja takes a few steps back.

It was just him now against five ninjas. What could he possibly do now against them when it is him all by himself?

What he was about to do was something that they have never seen before. Other than _Nano_.

Once he has gain enough distance, he raises the sword just above him. _Ok,…just what is he about t—_

The blade itself lights up and emits a bright electrically glow; partly blinds the teens in their spot. They were all stunned by this. They had absolutely no idea of what this ancient sword was actually doing. Sparks were starting to almost fly out of the blade. Honesty, the teens have never seen a sword do that.

Just when they can do anything, the ninja himself aims the _magic_ sword at them… and it shoots a shockwave blast out. Waves of blue energy were coming towards the heroes and knocks them off their feet. They all end up sliding on the ground and hit the nearest wall. For the third time in the night (and the first time for Sally), the teens have a stinging headache from all the crashes and the sudden blast.

With them down (again), the ninja with the sword rushes off to the side and grabs onto the nearest rope. With the sword in his hand, he has trouble climbing up. Luckily for him, one ninja decided to stay behind and help his fellow ninja out.

It wasn't too long until the police sirens were heard in the distances as the Turtles and Sally have regain themselves yet again.

Mikey manages to stand up while rubbing a newly formed bruise on his side. "How about best two out of three?" Leo and Raph both stand up as the oldest puts his swords away.

Sally was shaking her head, feeling a little bit dizzy. Never in her life has she felt a powerful blast. And never from a sword. It was nothing that she has ever experience before.

Don rubs his head. "What was that sword?" wonders the smart ninja. He would have to study the weapon if they ever get their hands on it. But thanks to the blast, he kind of has a feeling of what kind of sword it is. Raph was next to him as he gestures his hand out. Don takes the hand as the red turtle helps him up onto his feet. No one had time to answer the question. The police are getting closer by the sound of the sirens.

"Hold that thought. We got to book," Leo orders. They still had the energy to jump up to the ledge and out through the windows just before the cops show up inside.

Something tells Salvadora will get her answers another time.

* * *

The teens have all arrived back to the sweet and comfort of their home. And to their relief, the power in the Lair has finally come back on. Unfortunately, Sally ends up missing her favourite show with Splinter, which it is bad news for three of her brothers.

Normally, she would have torture her brothers like she promised. But after tonight, she decided to drop it as she wasn't in the mood. So, what did change her mind?

Well, it was because of the fight that they had with those ninjas. The symbol on their clothing was _so_ familiar to her. The one memory that she can't seem to remember. If only she knew the answers…

After putting their sports gear away, the children of the rat master have gathered around him. After telling their adventure to the surface to find the cause of the blackouts, they also show proof of what could be the cause of the power failures.

Mikey was lucky enough to grab a garb with the red foot insignia from their battle and they all show it to their father. They are still waiting for the father to speak up. It has only been a few seconds since they gave him the garb. And now,…

"What does this symbol mean, Master Splinter?" Leo asked. The rat could only look at it with a disturbing look. Was it a sign? Good or bad? Something they should more about or something that they should avoid at all cost?

Splinter could only say one thing.

" _Trouble_."

Ok, make that a bad sign. But how bad is it? Does he know something that his children don't know? Mostly in Sally's case. What is the rat hiding actually? Sally can actually tell the level of discomfort on her master's face.

Raph was now beyond curious about the new group. "You know something about these ninjas?" he inquired. But his father did not answer. He simple dropped his hands to the side; head tilted up and heads straight for his room. Right now is the time for questions. But Raph continue to blast more question; especially the ones that have being plaguing their minds including a certain human. "Where do they come from? Who do they work for?" He takes a few steps closer.

Mikey also has something that he wants to say causes the rat to stop walking. "…and what they want with a magic sword?" He could believe something like that from the comic books or a fantasy movie. _I don't think its magic, Mikey. It felt…different._

Don shakes his head. "No. Not magic." Everyone turns to the smart turtle. After getting hit by the blast, Don has a pretty good theory of what the power of the sword is capable of. "Probably more like a self-perpetuating oscillation frequency generator."

Everyone draws a blank. There he goes again – explaining everything in technical terms for his family. Only their friend April would absolutely understand him. His family…not so much. And the way of his tone sounds like something he would love to go gaga over in his dreams.

"Uh,….in English, Einstein," Mikey said.

Normally he would be annoyed by this but it was a first for him or something. Don throws his hands high to the side. "It packs a shockwave that'll knock you flat on your shell." _That's better._

But it also sounds very bad. Since the sword is now in the possession of those black ninjas whom Splinter describe as _trouble_ , they have to go and stop…whoever they are!

During Don's explanation on the new weapon, Splinter has resumed his path to his room. Raphael was more than ready to go _ninja hunting_. He pulls out his Sais. "We got to go after these creeps."

More than eager to stop them and get her answers, Sally steps forward. "I'm definitely with Raph on this one." She slams her fist into her palm. She was now one step closer to getting her answers.

" _No._ "

Splinter turns to face his children. Did he just said _no_ to them, even after what those black ninjas stole from the museum that can officially cause trouble?

" _A wise ninja does not seek out an enemy he or she does not fully understand._ "

 _Wait, what?_

His dumbfounded children look at their father's disapproval. He is not letting them to go after the ninjas? Any reason why? What does he know? Well, sure they don't know a thing about them but still…

Hoping to reason with his father, Leonardo decided to step forward. "But Sensei, _Bushido_ demands that we fight for honor and justice and—"

"— _Bushido_ also demands that you honor your master's wishes," the irritated rat snaps at his students. Ok, that is one way to shut up your kids. Don't get on their parent's bad side.

Knowing that he got his point straight, the rat turns away from his children, still with the garb in his hand. "I will meditate upon this matter further." He looks at it once more before he walks through the open doorway to his chambers. The teens all looked at each other. The rat finally enters his room. "Good night." He grabs hold of the handle and slides his door to a close.

The teens could only stand there in disappointment. Their own father would not let them go after those ninjas. Well, it's true that they don't know a thing about them. But they have to go after them in order to stop more trouble from spreading. So much for payback – again.

Still steaming, Raph puts his weapons away. Leo places a hand to his forehead. Sally crossed her arms over and kicks a stone on the ground; very livid. Don has his finger to his chin whenever he thinks of something. And Mikey looks absolutely dissatisfied.

"Aww, undergrounded again," whines the orange turtle. The one thing that he hates is being grounded. In other words, _no surface time_ _for the meantime_. Besides, there was nothing to do but wait for their father's decision on whether he should allow them to go.

"Hmmm…" The purple turtle was thinking for a moment. If their father is not going to tell them anything, they may as well find out on their own. So, there has to be another way. A second later is when he has got an idea. "Hey!" He snaps his fingers and walks away from his siblings. The others notice him just leaving.

"Where you going, _brainiac_?" Another nickname that Raph likes to call his brother for jokes. Don then takes off running, followed by his siblings. The smart turtle has made his way over to his computer desk just location next to his subway lab. He makes to his station, sits on his seat, turns his computer on and gets to work. His siblings all crowded around the purple turtle who is typing away.

"There's more than one way to seek out your enemy," Don replies. Ahh, yes. The power of the internet. The wonders never see to amaze them. Hopefully, Don and the others can find what they are looking for rather going outside to find out for themselves. Thus, not disobeying their father's wishes for going after the ninjas in person.

As Don continues to research on _black ninjas_ and _red foot symbol_ , Sally decided to look away from the group. A bothered look was all over her face. It would seem that Splinter knows something about this icon. If so, then why isn't he telling her or the others about it?

Splinter is hiding something.

But how long will it take until the rat is ready to tell his children. Apparently, not only her but soon her brothers will too know soon enough…

* * *

 **(Unknown Building, Manahttan, NY – 8:30pm)**

The main door with the red foot insignia was painted as the leader of the ninjas step forth. The doors then opened for him to enter. Inside in his main room are four of his men; waiting for his orders. A few more steps inside as the main doors closes up.

The man halts in front of his soldiers. At this time of the night, he has engaged in one of his intense training session. As a master of his ninjas, he always has to engage in every training session to keep his form.

He grabs hold of his tunic and removes it from his body. Now shirtless, a light brown Obi was wrapped high around his middle chest and his grey armbands goes all the way up to his elbows. After discarding his tunic, he puts his arms to the side. Four of his men all approached him. They then all kneeled down on one knee in the sign of respect to their great master. For many years that he has trained his men, he has heard the rumours of these strange creatures that they encountered only on a few occasions have proved to be a challenge for them. Very soon, he would like to deal with them personal.

Right now, it was time for training. The man place his palms together, closed his eyes and bows. That signifying that if his men are ready, then he is ready.

His men affirmative nod. They are ready.

Only a second has passed and the ninja on the far right makes his move. Grabs hold of his gauntlet, he pulls out his Katana and leaps towards him. The man still had his eyes closed. The first black ninja delivers the first strike. He brings his sword down, but the master was quick enough to do a roundhouse kick. He perfected the move with his eyes closed.

He opens them up as he prepares for the next one. Without turning his head, his pupils move to the right corner of his eyes. The second one was just behind him; wielding a Kusarigama. He twirls the chain part right above his head. He then thrusted the chain end towards his Sensei only for the master to gracefully dodge the attack by executing a strong front flip and lands away far from his men. A few of the ninjas tries to slash him with their Katanas but they miss their master.

The third ninja sneak up behind him wielding his Katana. He tries to do an aerial strike; hoping to catch his master off guard. But the man does a front flip, catching the ninja with his right extended foot and swings him into the fourth ninja.

The man drops a bit before standing up straight. Coming from the same side as the entrance was his right hand man. Every dictator needs someone who is loyal to the fault, someone who is willing to give their lives for. And that person is _Hun_. He comes towards his master with a pillow that is covered up by a cloth. But what could be hiding under that cloth? Something that is worth valuable for the master's audience? Only a small sharp metal from one end and a yellow knob on the other side can be seen as the cloth was not long enough to cover the whole thing. Definitely something valuable.

The Ninja Master does not turn his head to see the giant thug approaching him. He knew he was coming. "Ahh, _Hun_." He holds up a hand; gesturing to stop. "One moment."

Hun did what he was told and obeys his command.

It's because the training has not yet concluded.

The four ninjas, three only wielding Katanas and one has a Kusarigama, all advances on the man for another round.

First comes, the master does an axel kick to the face.

The second comes; the Sensei socks him in the chest.

The third one approaches, the ninja master does a back kick. The Katana comes flying out of the third ninja's grip and the man catches in his grasp. There was one more to go. He throws the sword from his left to his right.

The fourth ninja strike with his weapon. The master uses his new weapon and blocks it. With his strength, the man swipes the sword out of the ninja's grip with his Katana. With his last solider wide open, the man kicks the ninja away. The last one lands and stays down; along with the other three.

The ninja master drops his sword. The training match has decided. He was victorious.

Oroku Saki proves to be a dangerous _ninja master_.

With the training concluded for the night, he walks over to where he has left his tunic. He gently picks it up and folds it back on. Since his faithful man has been waiting patiently, Saki does not want to dawdle. He turns to face him.

"I trust you bring… _good news_."

He sure has. And Hun does not fail him.

Saki walks up to his devoted servant. The giant himself kneels down in respect and presents the cloth item to his master. Saki grabs hold of the fabric and throws it to the side. Right in front of him lies a weapon that he dreams to hold in his hand. The same weapon that was made centuries ago. Here lies on the pillow the very sword that he has informed and sent his men to retrieve from the museum. The same weapon that he once possess.

" _The Sword of Tengu_."

It may be very old, but its properties are now very dangerous in his hands. He smiles with appreciation. He began to admire the craftsmanship of the blade. "Still just as potent, after all these years..." Judging by the details, it has not been undamaged for so many years. For how long in fact?

He then travels over to a glass display case. It was very large but the contents inside were closed off by the darkness. If someone looks hard enough inside, it is a very _peculiar_ armour of some sorts. Does it belong to an ancient overlord that Saki admires so much?

As it almost comes in contact with the glass, the blade itself lights up with a faint glowing. It would seems that this sword and this armour are connected somehow. More to the sword and armour than meets the eye.

"…and still able to locate other artifacts," he removes the blade which the light fades away, "that share its unique origin." So, the sword and the armour do have something in common, but what? The light twinkle off the sword as Saki continues to admire the blade. It has been too long since he last laid eyes on an irreplaceable sword. " _Yes_. This sword will help me track those that I have been hunting for _all these years_."

For many years, these…enemies of Saki, will no longer be in hiding for much longer now that he has the most powerful weapon in his disposable.

Hun was close by and still has the pillow in his grasp. Saki turns to face him. "Bring it to tech division." He places the sword back on the pillow with ease. With _Phase One_ complete, it was time to move on.

"Tell them,…" he thrusted his right hand forward and curls his left fist in, "…proceed with _Phase Two_."

* * *

 **(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 7:30pm)**

So, how long exactly does being _undergrounded_ go for?

Well, it's been nearly a day since Master Splinter has retired to his room. And it has been nearly a day since Don went on his computer to research on the _black ninjas_ and the mysterious _red foot symbol_. So far, no dice. He couldn't find anything. With their father busy and no luck on finding out more on the symbol, the teens decided to kick back and relax for pretty much for the entire day. But things were starting to get a little itchy. Itchy for more excitement.

Every teen was now in his/her downtime. Mikey has found himself on the couch, reading up page after page on his comic book collection – a big hobby of his that he loves to collect. Not to mention that he was munching down on a bag of chips. He made it his little mission of not to spills any on the sofa. He does not want to make a mess or else his sister will cause a fit. Luckily, all the crumbs are going on his knees. He was taking a few bites before looking slightly over his shoulder with his arm leaning on the backs on the couch. In his direction is his father's door to his room. Not one slight move or sound made by the entrance. His father is sure taking a long time or something just to meditate.

Mikey goes back to his comics. "What's up with the big cheese?" he gulps down the chips. "He's been zoning all day." And that saying a lot from someone who has experience of staying in their room all day and never come out. Believe Mikey. He has been there.

Located near the front door, Leo was using his time to practice his kata. He offers Sally to come down and join him. But lately, she wasn't in the mood. As her best friend, Leo wants to know what has been bothering her since last night. But the blue turtle decided to drop it since he doesn't want to bug her. "It's that ninja symbol," he replies. As he finishes the last move, Leo wipes the sweat off his brow and points his thumb to Splinter's closed doors. "It's got Sensei all weirded out."

Just above where he was standing with her foot hanging off the edge, Sally was sitting on the second floor of the Lair. Her back was up against the stone pillar. Without her brothers or her best friend watching, she was holding onto her little item. It was the same garb – with the red foot symbol – that she founded. Months ago. And just until last night, she was so close of finding her answers.

She continues to stare at the garb with fierce distressed expression. "He's not the only one…" she mumbles to herself. It just occurred to her that Splinter, her own father. The one who raised her from when she was a baby…know some knowledge of these black ninjas that nearly tried to bust their heads from those battles. So, what does he know?

As for Raph, he was located in the centre of the Lair. Right now, he was duking it out on a practise dummy that hangs on a stick. More like he was beating the living snot out of it. He has been doing that for most of the day and still, it hasn't got it out of his system. He was tired of waiting for his father's answer. He wants to go after them. _Now_.

"Enough of this waiting around," he spoke up while delivering a punch in the face of the dummy. Followed by an elbow jab and a few kicks to the face. The dummy itself keeps flinging back every time Raph throws anything at it. He was now up to his limits. Leo was now watching his brother with intense fury within inside his own soul. Although he resumed his kata during the whole process. "I say we head topside, kick ninja butt, take ninja names,…" he pauses a sec to face his siblings, "…and find out the whole story for ourselves."

He was now already over his limit. Why? Because he spins around until he far behind the dummy's side and kicks off the head. The head itself was literally ripped off from its body and was now soaring through the air and manages to land in the plastic container of Mikey's pastime snacks. The leader watches the flying head as the younger brother jumped at the sudden severed head in his food.

Looks like the steamy here has made his point. He was leaving his training area and heads straight for the door. "Whoa!" Mikey looks to his brother who was just leaving. "Remind me never to get on your bad side, dude." Not knowing that it will happen a lot more in the future.

Raph keeps on walking. "Too late." He was glad to give the message to anyone the next time that someone tries to tick him off.

Finding the whole story is what Sally wants more than anything. It like what she said before: _she is definitely with Raph on this one._ Those black ninjas know something. She needs answers.

She stands up from her post and puts the garb inside her tunic. Grounded or not, she was ready to head out. And she thought Raph would be happy enough to join in. She too heads for the exit to join her hothead brother. But the calm brother jumps from his position and lands right in front of him; halting him in his path.

"Hang on, Raph." Leo crossed his arms over. "No one's going anywhere."

Raph was definitely not in the mood for this kind of crap. This is one of the reasons why his older brother ticks him off on a number of occasions. This is one of them.

Sally was just taking a step off the platform; hoping to reason with her best friend. She wants to get the answers to her problems. Was it the right time to tell them what they are?

" _Guys!_ "

Everyone looks to Donatello who was at his computer desk. "Check this out."

For only a few hours of the day, Don was still at his computer, hoping to get more information on the ninjas as he can. But the state that his computer is in, he thinks it's time for an upgrade.

Seems to them he has found something else. Is it on those ninjas?

They all approached him at his desk. "I hacked into the power company's computer system. Looks like there's another blackout down by the South Street Seaport," Don said, turning back to his screen."

 _Just like the one that took out half the city? It has to be those ninjas._

Raph thinks so as well. "I smell a rat," he quotes. His four siblings all looked at him. "…and I don't mean Splinter."

 _Yeah, that make a whole lots of rats in black clothing with that red symbols on them._

The tough guy then walks away to the front door once more while pulling out his Sais. Sally joins him afterwards, followed by Mikey and Don, who picks up his duffle bag. Leo was the only one who has not moved. He was more than concern about going against his master's wishes. "Hang on, guys. Splinter told us—"

"—not to go after the ninjas." Raph stops walking and turn his head to his siblings. "He didn't say anything about not investigating power failures." And with that, he walks off again. He may be the angriest turtle that the family have ever known, but the one thing that he doesn't like to do was break any of his father's rules.

And his other siblings would agree on this mission. Especially Don himself. He looks to his younger brother and older sister. "Excellent." The three of them started walking as well as Don pats his bag on its side. "I have a few new surveillance toys I want to test."

They all head straight for the front door, leaving the blue turtle all by himself. They wouldn't listen to him. He was supposed to lead them, not for them to disobey him. But they did promise not to go after the ninjas and yesterday Splinter did say to go investigate the blackouts. The leader, right now, has no choice but to give in. Besides, he is their leader and he needs to look out for them. He needs to suck it up and go for it. If anything happened to them, he would take the blame by his father. The one thing he secretly loathes the most.

He closes his eyes before opening them up again. "Uh,.. wait up!" He takes off running to catch up with his team. He was starting to get tired of his family not listening to him. "It's tough being leader." The problem is that there is no one who would share his pain. Well, beside form one rat.

Speaking of the rat, he was now watching the scene in secret. Even the kunoichi didn't seem to sense his presences.

* * *

 **(South Street Seaport, Manhattan, NY – 7:45pm)**

The location of their destination is in the one place that a certain female ninja will remember. For Sally, it has been awhile since she has last been to the Brooklyn Bridge.

To get a better look, the teens have travelled to one of the towers just nearly mid-way of the bridge. They came over to the edge and overlooked the city. On their right, the Big Apple – their fair city – is not shinning a single light.

"Total blackout. Just like last night," Raph pointed out.

The four teens continue to view as Don down drop to his knee and begins to search through his duffle bag. Before he and the others left, Don manages to clip a backpack that rest on his shell and its belt is clip-on in the cross-shaped. Why did the purple turtle brought a pack back with when he has his duffle bag? Well, he did mention that he wanted to test some new surveillance toys. Is this one of them?

"But this time, I came prepared." By saying that, he pulls out a number creation. It was in the shape of grey goggles that has three green lenses on the front with two in the eye slots and the third just where the mind eye is. It has an attached microphone for communication. Just as he was about to put them on, Mikey had the honors of swiping them out of his brother's grasp. He puts them on for his excitement. He just loves to test his older brother's inventions. So much that he doesn't intend to break them.

"Awesome." He then waves his hands out in front…like an idiot. " _Total Turtle Vision_."

Worried that his little brother will break them before he can use them, Don quickly goes up to him and takes them off his head. " _Night vision_ , actually," he corrected. He puts on his head as the systems was already on. Through the mutant's eyes, everything that he sees is a bit more lighter like any animals who can see in the dark. More specifically an owl or a cat. There were numbers in the top corner going all over the place and a lock-on indictor was moving around.

In his path are a few pipe chimneys that he sees in the distance before Mikey comes into his view. He waves to the sides; hoping that his brother can see him. Of course he can. He moves over to where everyone else is standing.

"How do we survey such a large area?" Leo asked. Although they know the location, they have no idea where it is happening. As usual, the purple turtle was one step ahead. Another invention that he has created. And it is in his back pack.

"I came prepared for that, too," Don replies; pointing his thumb to himself and his other hand grabbing hold of a…string? He pulls onto the cord and that is when the other invention comes out. His back pack then folds out and expands two long fabrics that are sewed onto long pipes. As they were released from the pack, another bar extends out and creates a triangle shape that goes ffrom one side, under the turtle and back up the other side. The two wings were locked in and so did the bar into the main pole.

Don has managed to customise his very own hang glider. The turtle has found a way to soar through the sky without the need of a plane. And boy was he excited for this. "I've been dying to try this puppy."

The eldest brother could only stand there in shock. He was definitely in panic mode. Maybe because that his brother just mention that he has been dying to test it out! "You mean you haven't tested it yet?" he blurts it out. This exactly why he means if something happens to them, he will take the blame. He does not want any of his siblings or anyone that he cares in any sorts of danger or about to get hurt.

"Dude, how's he supposed to test a flying machine in the sewers?" Mikey does have a good point. As a mutant, he can't simple go to a glider class and sign up for a lesson. And the sewers don't exactly have the space that he needs to make the test.

Don then presses a button on the side of his goggles as Leo brings out his Shell Cell. "We'll stay touch via Shell Cell," he specified. A small beeping was made; indicating that the connection was made. Don then grabs hold of the bar and grips it tight to make sure it is locked in and nothing has fallen apart. "I've worked out all the theoretical aerodynamics." With everything in place, he was ready for take-off. He does a running start; heading towards the edge of the platform. Now, if he doesn't have his glider on or if the glider suddenly falls apart, his brothers and sister would waste no time rushing to his aid. "It's practically fool—" Don takes a leap off the tower and begins to glide down. "— _PROOF!_ "

The turtle continues to dive down and heads straight for the water but rather than making a big splash, Don manages to steer the bar and changes the direction upwards. Looks like his hang glider works like a charm. He was having the time of his life. Plus, his screams will explain a lot better.

The rest of the team were still watching the flying turtle from the tower. "Wow!" the human exclaimed. She was in a mixture of amazed and jealous. She always wanted to fly like what her brother is doing at the moment. _That genius better make more of them in the future._

Raph looks over with his arms crossed over. "But is it Don-proof?" the red turtle amusingly wonders as he and the others watch their brother flying high above the East River.

A number of cars were passing through the Brooklyn Bridge, but no one even bother to look out the window to see a flying mutant in the sky. Don has managed to get a hold of his new invention and was now soaring. He was now flying above the metal cables that connecting the towers. Don was also in contact with his older brother. He was sick to his stomach about the purple turtle's wellbeing.

" _Don? Don?!_ "

The turtle was still flying high despite now shaking in his shell. To be fair, this is his first ever attempt and he has a right to be nervous. But he still has the strength to answer the call.

"I-I'm okay!" he answered; soaring upward. "No problem." Still flying, he looks around the area. _Such an amazing view! Wish I had the time to install a camera function in the gog -_

He turns to face forward. His smile of uneased enjoyment was dropped to fearful. He was heading straight for the tower. " _Uh-oh_." It's either the tower move or he moves. Otherwise, his face will personally meet the concrete wall. Just before he collided, Don quickly make a quick turn to the right; missing the stone structure by a tad. "Whoa!" the purple ninja cries out as he is now soaring over the river. Talk about a close call. And here he was worried about falling into the water.

His siblings would be wondering about the sudden scream. "Just forgot to compensate for the wind drag on my Bo Staff," he laughs it off. Guess the extra weight, other than his shell, that he forgot to check when he first theories the device.

He was now high above the East River; getting a good bird's eye view of the area. And his little turtle's eye with high-tech goggles has caught something. He looks down and looking through the Night Vision function, he gets a better and clear observation.

" _Guys_?"

What he is looking at is the water itself; a small portion of it, swirling around like a whirlpool but the water around it is making a story-high wall. It continues to spin around and Don continues to fly.

But how is it possible? Well, it would be possible thanks to a very strange beam; emitting from it. "I'm picking up something strange down on the river."

" _What is it?_ " Leo asked. Don continues to fly closer but out of sight.

"It looks like…they're searching for something under the water." And the strange beam from Don's view was emitting at the water. Not from it. And it was discharging from a large cannon that is sitting on top of a tall and hopefully, stable scaffolding. And by the look of the beam cannon, Don has to be very careful _not_ to get too close to it.

" _Who's searching?_ "

That is why Don is flying a bit closer. He looks down to his right to see the cannon from a closer view. Just next to the operating machine are only two guys. _Two guys, huh? Just need a closer look_.

Rather than fly down a little more, Don pressed the knob on the side; activating the zoom lens. Just like a microscope lens, one lens moves away and was replaced by another one. He now has a much closer view. Through the new lens, he sees two men that he or his siblings have never seen before. But the red symbol on their clothing is not.

"It's our ninja buddies again." It is once again another reunion for the two groups of ninjas. He darts his eyes over to his left a little. Just in the middle of the functioning cannon, lighting up like the Fourth of July, was in the shape of a sword. Don could actually tell it was the same sword that he and the others have seen the last night. Electrical was buzzing from the blade as sparks were flying out. That must be what is powering the machine's ray. "They have that sword they stole rigged up to some kind of vibrational canon." He doesn't need to be on the ground to feel the vibration from the machine.

He looks more to his left to see where the ray is blasting. The whirlpool was getting a bit larger every second. Just what are they searching for is the big question? At least, the brainiac does have the location of where the operation is taking place. "I'm over Pier 16," Don clarified to his team. He continues to fly closer.

Back on the bridge, after getting their brother's whereabouts, Leo, Raph, Mikey and Sally wasted no time as they all ran on the metal cable.

"We're there," Leo rogered. They just need to pass the next tower and they will be on the ground and close to the docks.

Don was still flying over the water but just near the ray. The cleverest mutant tries so hard not to get in the sunbeam's way. "I'm going in for a closer—" Unfortunately, the turtle was caught in the vibration of the waves! " _WHOA_!"

Thanks to the power of the whirling beam, Don was now spinning out of control. It also ripped a few shreds off the glider's fabric; tearing a hole in it. And with a hole in the material, it was not able to fly. And now thanks to the beam, Don was falling to his watery grave. Guess one of the smartest beings on the planet do not make the smartest move at all.

His siblings were all still on the bridge when they heard their brother screaming through Leo's Shell Cell. The eldest holds his phone close to his face. "Don, what is it?" Form their view, all they see was a flying ninja hovering away from the beam… and heads straight for the warehouse.

Don's only response was screaming at the top of his lungs. He has no control of his destroyed transportation. He was falling. Falling towards the warehouse. And possibility,…his doom! This not how a ninja should go down.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! I'M GOING DOWN!" He just hopes that they weren't his final words. As a skilled ninja as he is, he should be skilled enough to get out of this mess. Right now, he was still spiralling out of control. With no control of his ripped glider, he nosedives down towards the warehouse. "WHOA!"

Just only a few more seconds and the turtle would meet his aching and shattered end. He has to think of something. Or else in about five seconds, there will be a green-coloured humanoid-sized poop on the sidewalk.

Still holding onto the bar, Don leans to the right. He was hoping that his weight will alter the course and hope the lord that he will land something…less painful.

Something wet.

The purple turtle then goes diving down into the river. A huge splash was erupted. His life…and face…was saved. At the moment. So, was he ok? How come he is not coming up?

The sound of the splash was made over on the Shell Cell. This caused his siblings to stop running. They were no longer on the bridge and they are now on the docks. They were close to their brother's location when his screams have put up red flags in them. They were now concern for him.

The leader of the team still has his mobile in his hands. "Don, can you hear me?" he asked. The other three siblings all gathered around the phone. "Say something, bud."

There was nothing.

No peep. No sound. No response. Was it time to worry? Maybe in a few seconds.

* * *

The damaged hang-glider was the only thing floating on the surface of the harbour. But no sign of the turtle himself. Maybe he too was damaged, just like the device? Or maybe…

A sudden green head pops out from the water; spitting the excess water out of his lungs and was gasping for air. His green hand grabs hold of the mic on the side of his customised goggles and says…

* * *

" _Man! That water stinks!_ "

Hearing the voice of their brother brought relieved smiles to their faces. " _And this is from a turtle who lives in the sewer._ "

Donatello himself is alive! He doesn't sound like he was hurt internally or externally. Guess it's going to take a lot more than a high-tech beam to take the smartest turtle down.

"Yes!" they all cheered; curling their arms in and pump their fist downwards. Now that Donnie is safe and sound, it was time to move on with the mission. They all kept moving down on the docks; getting very close to their target. Leo still has his Shell Cell on. They all stopped and took a good look at the cannon up close but not too close. The ninjas can very see the two guys that their other member mentions. But doesn't this seem too… _easy_?

Leo brought his phone closer to him. "I have a visual on the cannon," he whispers as quietly as he can be. "I only see two guys."

 _All too easy_.

"But that just means the others are hiding." And how right he was. His team was already on alert. And so was Sally. She has already sense out the _others_. She did not turn her head to look. Instead, she draws her weapon.

"How about right behind us?" The kunoichi with the supernatural powers was the first to whip around; drawing out her weapon. The others all turned around in the following.

Just behind them was a pirate ship. Used as the mode of transportation in the early days, it was the early versions of large ships that the modern world have today. But were still uses to put on shows. And still the mode of transportation. The black ninjas have now revealed their presences; with a weapon each in their hand, are all decked on the ship. The Turtles and Sally all rushed towards as the black ninjas have already jumped down and land near the teens. The youngest fighters have all come to a halt. They all now surrounded by their familiar foes; all armed their chosen weapons at them.

Only Raph, Mikey and Sally all took a few steps back before their backs all met with their leader. Leo puts his Shell-Cell away in his belt as he gets ready in a stance.

Mikey was not exactly happy about the unexpected ambush. "I hate it when you two are right," whined the younger sibling.

But was this ambush enough for the teens to retreat? Perhaps pulling their weapons pout would be the answer. _Nope_.

"LET'S TURTLELIZE THEM!"

Only the three Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles said that before they all leaped into battle.

Although with her weapon already out, Sally just only stood there and looked at them; exasperated. She hates to be the only human in the group when they have a slogan like that.

"We've got to come up with a new catchphrase."

She decided to drop and join in on the fight. She was all ready for another rematch. Maybe she might be able to get her answers this time.

The four teens are now fending themselves off as much ninjas as they can on the boardwalk. And one-by-one, the four ninjas are dropping the black ninjas like flies. Leo manages to block one Katana attack with his swords before pushing them off. He then kicks the first ninja in the chest; sending him crashing into another one and falls to the ground. Seeing more ninjas coming from the boat, the leader decided to change his battlefield. He jumps onto the ship. Before he makes the landing, two black ninjas appeared before him. Leo quickly delivers the skilled split-kick - the same move that he has mastered a few nights ago.

His feet lands firmly on the ground before shielding himself with his swords once more. There were still more of them. They just don't know how many. But Leo absolutely knows one thing.

Their foes are stalling them for time. Enough time for what the other two other people are gathering.

Another Katana from a different ninja comes down on the turtle. But Leo was quick as he is blocks the attack. He, using a bit of his strength, flicks the single sword back with the help of his weapons. With his opponent in the open, Leo does a small leap and kicks him away. There were plenty more still to go.

After recovering himself from his dive, Don place his hands on the boardwalk and lifted himself up. Once he is out, he does a forward roll, followed by another until he finds himself underneath a tinted roof that is holed up by wooden poles; away from the public view. He too is pretty close to the cannon. The turtle only had a second to catch his breath before he is expecting more company.

Two more of those black ninjas jump off the roof and charges at the mutant. Two of them were now screaming; arming their weapons at ready. One has two swords and the other has only one. Just before the first one can land a move on Don, the turtle grabs hold of his Bo Staff with both hands and whacks the ninja away. He falls into the water. The second ninja brings his Katana down on the purple ninja but the turtle manages to block the move just above his head with his stick. He, again, whacks the black ninja on the side to the other side of the boardwalk and into the river.

With both the ninjas down and wet, Don can finally join his family. With the help of his weapon, Don pole vaults onto the same ship that his siblings happen to be on it. Once he has got himself on deck, he was expected by a few more of the black ninjas. The smart reptile stood his ground and twirls his weapon just above his head. He may be a bit soaking wet but he was ready for some action.

Sally was the only one still on the boardwalk. The others have already made their way to the ship. Once she has dealt with her ninjas, she will join the rest of the team. Hopping from one pole beam to another, she was gaining a bit of height than her opponents. One ninja tries to slash her from an angle, but Sally was too quick to jump to her left and kicks a hard roundhouse kick in the back; sending the poor ninja into the water.

Landing on the wooden floor, there was only one more to go. The black ninja was wielding a staff; twirling it from side to side, is now charging at the girl. The kunoichi then brings out her Kodachis and cross them in front of her. Just before the stiff weapon makes contact, Sally jumps high above his head, does a tight somersault and lands just behind him. Before the black foe could turn around, Sally quickly leaps up and delivers a spinning aerial kick in the back. The black ninja goes forward over the edge and into the water

Sally spins her swords in her grasps and holds them once more. "Ha! Ninja Overboard!" With no more of the black ninjas in her sight, she head up to the ship to join her family. Although her true mission in her life was to find answers, but right now, her mission was to stop them from…whatever is they are doing.

Raph was no longer on the boardwalk or the deck. He was now climbing on the rope ladder as he heads towards the top. The rope itself was connected to the top part of the pole. He has one of his Sais in his hand. He was hoping to get more ground from above and was eager to surprise his adversaries. Unaware that those black ninjas are already up there. One of them was finds just above the green mutant; wielding a Kama.

Just as Raph was a few cords away, the ninja does a big swipe and cuts the connected fragile rope. With the connection off, this gives the red turtle an unexpected fall. The one he was not expecting.

"WHOA!" he yells as he lets go of the rope whilst still falling. To his luck, he still has his Sai in his grip. Just before he makes contact with the floor, he slams his weapon and it digs into the main mast. He has cheated death. Thankfully, he was only a few feet off the ground. But saving his own neck does not make this turtle relieved. He was now ticked off because of the crafty trick that those ninjas pulled. He pulls himself up a bit; digging his nails into his hand.

"Why you…" he grumbles. And not a second too soon. The two ninjas from before all jumped down from the high post and have now fenced the mutant. One is holding a Kama in one hand a Nunchaku in the other while the second has just the Kama. At least they are now on floor so Raph can do a lot of beating on them. Letting out a growl, he quickly turns his attention at the cannon in the distance. It was still operating.

With them all occupied, how are they going to stop the cannon? Just what are they looking for?

The machine itself was still hot and at a stable level. The two technicians were still observing the operation. The beam itself continues to drill in the open whirlpool. The end of the beam was aiming at the bottom of the river; thus the cause of the whirlpool. One of the workers was pointing inside the pool. What did he saw? The ground itself continues to crumble away…only to reveal something metallic within the ground. Now, it has revealed itself to them. It is what they…or their boss has been searching for.

With one of them handling the controls, the other holds his wrist communicator close to his face. "We found what we're looking for," he clarifies. "Bring in aerial support." Their mission was almost done.

Back on the ship, Mikey was using the mission as part of his adventure. Since he and his siblings are on pirate ship, might as well act like one. Swinging his Nunchunks out in front of him, three more of the shady ninjas all approached him. " _Avast, you scurvy sea dogs_!" He feels like he is one of the famous pirates from both fiction and in the history like William Kidd, Blackbeard and Captain Hook from the classic _Peter Pan_ movie. Mikey feels like this is all part of an action-packed movie as he continues to act the role. He takes a few steps back. " _Arr_! _Shiver me timbers and blow me down_!" he bellows out. The black ninjas continues to come forward as the Turtle Pirate takes a few steps back.

The Ninja Captain gives off a lively laugh; feeling very cocky. He has got nothing to worry. Until his shell meets the wall of the ship. His weapons stops moving when made contact. No longer bragging and now, he feels a bit panicky. The three ninjas all approached the mutant. Mikey sure knows how to run his whole mouth. Especially in crisis like this one when he is the one in trouble.

He secure his weapons in his grip and holds out his hands in defence. "Okay, about that _blow me down_ part…" He just wishes he has kept his mouth shut. Now, his foes have the upper hand. All the ends are cut off and the turtle is trapped. What will Captain Mikey of New York do now? The ninjas all had their Katanas ready. They were about to attack.

They have taken a running start…only to be buried under an unsuspected fabric. It was the smaller sail of the ship that has been cut from the ropes. And it has landed on top of the ninjas. Who would have done that?

The three ninjas, now the ones who are trapped, struggling to free themselves. Baffled from this, Mikey looks up. He broke into a smile. The youngest ninja has received a helping hand from the one and only – Leonardo. Holding onto the single rope, the oldest sibling must have cut the rope that was supporting the sail and lands right on top of his brother's adversaries. The leader of the team is always there to help his members when needed. Even if they didn't need it. Nonetheless, they would be glad for some extra help. That is part of Leo's job as the boss of his squad.

Mikey gives the blue turtle a thumb up. "Thanks, bro."

As the ninjas were still battling on, so were the technicians on their mission. The beam was still running. With the item found, the mission was almost complete. It has only been a minute since one of them called for more support. It has come in the form of a helicopter. Coming from deep in the city, it arrives in the open space of the East River. Rather than land near the cannon, it instead hovers over the beam itself, but not too close. It was now ready to pick up the package. On the floor of the copter, the door slides open which a contraption is then lifted down into the active whirlpool. The mechanical cable itself continues to descend down into the whirlpool and head straight for the seabed. The strange armour, all rusted and covered in seaweed, has now been secured by the clamp.

With only a few black ninjas left, a few were saved by the toughest turtle around. The two black foes were spinning the chain part of their Kusarigama around as they and Raph all circled each other. The red ninja is keeping a sharp eye on both of them; waiting to see who will make the first predictable move. The one of his left will go first. He throws the chain at the turtle but Raph was too quick and too expectable to see the oncoming attack. He stops the attack by wrapping the chain around his Sai. _Seriously? Was that the best that they got?_

"Nice try, dipstick," he quote; throwing the chain to the side. Although the first chain was aiming for his head, where would the second be? He only took his eyes off the other ninja for one second for his chain to wrap…around the turtle's legs. As the metal rope wraps around it, it brings Raph's legs closer. This causes the mutant to lose his balance and tips over the wooden railing just behind him. He was dangling at a high level. The ninja who made the first move on him and drops down to the lower lever. Once the ninja looks up, he aims his weapon at the turtle. Looks like the black ninja was ready to slice, dice and gut Raphael up like a fish. With the hothead in trouble, he sure can use his brothers' and sister's help right about now.

Lucky for him, help was on the way. Still on the top post, Leo has already notice his brother in a pickle. He grabs hold the same rope from before with one hand and one of his Katana in the other. With one jump, he swings across to his brother's aid.

"Who says I never _cut_ you a break?" Leo quipped, coming to the metal chain that is wrapped around his brother's ankles. And with one quick motion, his Katana slice through the steel; freeing Raph from his prison. Despite no longer tied down, Raph still falls. But he lands shell first on the black ninja thus cushion his fall. Bonus points for knocking him out. Now free and no longer in danger, Raph stands up and twirls his weapons around.

"Not pretty, but I'll take it," Raph noted.

There was only two more of those black ninjas left. And Donnie was happy enough to deal with the final lot. He was standing on one side while the other two stand on the other side. The first ninja with the katana swipes a move on him, but Don manages to block it and adds a whack to the head; sending him to the ground. The second ninja who too has a Katana does the same but even Don was too smart to fall for the same attack. But this time, he pole vault over the steel blade; avoiding the attack. The ninja tries to do the same attack. Once again, a foreseeable strike.

Don lands a metre away when the ninja comes up behind. Without turning around, Don blocks the assault from above his head and jabs one end in the guts. The ninja then shuffles a few steps back before the turtle used the time to whack him into a nearby lifeboat. _Just only one more to go!_ After they finish with this one, the teens can finally move on to the original mission.

The last ninja goes up to the turtle and picks up the sword that he dropped before. But by the time he picked it up, Don was quick enough to jab one end of his stick on the ninja's foot. Ouch! It was a good thing that their Tabi was not sturdy enough. This caused the ninja to hop around in pain while clutching his sore foot.

This also gave Don enough time to slip his stick under the ninja's free foot. His foe falls onto his butt. But Don was not finished yet. As a finishing move, he hooks his Bo Staff under the ninja's right armpit and throws him into the same boat with his friend.

And thanks to the weight that the boat now contains, it was enough to low the ninjas into the water. They both screamed until the small wooden ship hits the surface of the river; hard.

Round One of Tonight's Battle has been concluded. And the winners are the five teenagers left standing.

As Don looks overboard, the others all finally reunited with him. "I think this teamwork effort gets a _most improved_ ," Leo clarifies; comparing to last night's events.

Sally amenable nods. "I think so too."

Don was the first to look behind him; followed by the others. "School's not out yet." He then points to the hover vehicle that is close to the giant whirlpool that is still running in the river. "That's one cool as shell chopper." The techie can't help but be fascinated by the slick design of the other mode of transportation.

And the metal cord of this _cool chopper_ has picked up form, what appears to the teens' point of view, something very… _extraordinary_. Something that they have never seen before in their ninja's life. Then again, so far, there very been a few things that they have never seen before in their lives and they were pretty much used to it by now.

They continue to watch as it gets closer to the chopper. "What's up with _Barnacle Bill_?" Mikey questions. As much as Don wants to study it, it has already entered the automobile as the door slides to a close. With what these black ninjas with the red foot symbol came for, the helicopter has no reason to stay around.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Raph responded. The chopper then flies off into the city once more. But the weirdest thing is that it didn't stay to pick up the two technicians still on the scaffolding. And they still have the strange sword with them. Still in the wrong hands, it still means bad business. It was time to end this before it is dealt with more damage.

The teens all hopped off the pirate ship and race down the dock. They all head to the same pier where the cannon that is still activate. Just beside the machine, the two technicians were still at the console. Sparks were flying out of the activate blade from the unusual sword as the beam was still firing at the river. One of them was still sitting as he presses two buttons at the same time. This automatically switches off the beam. By the time the beam disappeared, the water wall from the whirlpool has now settled. Guess part of the danger has been dealt with.

The technicians have already done one part of their mission. Now, it was time to packed up and head out. One of them was dealing something technical in the console while the other went down to pick up a metal glove that was lying on the floor.

Once the door to the console was shut tight and the metal glove was obtained, Leo decided to make an appearance by poking his head above the platform. The two workers were taken in surprise to see a green being in their presence. And this green being has something to say.

"Now, boys, there's a small matter of some stolen property we need to discuss."

The surprise appearance of a giant turtle was enough for the two workers to gasp…and try to make a break for it. One of them drops the metal glove. They both head for the other side of the platform…only to be blocked off by another green fellow, but this one is wearing goggles on his head. The first green being has brought some company with him. "Dudes" the turtle shakes his head from one side to another, "you really shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys."

With two sides blocked, there was still two more. Just when they are about to jump to the right, another green fellow appears wearing a red bandana and a teenager girl with a blue bandana on her forehead, but they don't say anything. The two technicians were still freaking out about this, well, apart from the girl. With one side still open, they head for there.

Thinking they were home free, the last side was now blocked off by the final green ninja; letting out a vicious growl at them. With all corners and sides all blocked off, the two technicians took a number of steps to the cannon whilst looking at the unexpected company. They were now trapped. But these guys are not like the black ninjas that the teens have fought. They might have the red foot symbol on their clothing, but with no weapons on them, it would appear that they have no experience in combat.

What do they do in time of crisis?

Well, even though they are no skilled in combat, they have come prepared. One of them, apparently, pulls out a device from his utility belt. Fits it in his hand like a glove and aims it at the nearest turtle. It begins to light up.

Now on attentive, Mikey ducks his head away from eye view just when a laser goes skimming across the board; barely missing the green target. Any second wasted and Mikey would have a burnt hole right through his head.

The technician continues to aim at the orange ninja, unaware of the oncoming attack from the side. Leo hops onto the scaffolding and charges at the attacker. The technician sees the other turtle. He stops his attack and focus on the turtle with the blue bandana and twin swords on its back. Leo comes up to him and does an aerial kick just before the foe with the red foot symbol aims the laser at him.

As the technician falls onto his back from the strike, his weapon in his grasp was still activate. The laser itself goes over his head and slices its different target.

 _The console box_.

The same console box that is controlling the cannon. The same cannon that has the powerful but whether unstable or not weapon

When it made contact, some light smoke leaks through the sliced mechanism. The sword is once again brought back online and lights up like the Fourth of July. The large cannon itself then begins to shake violently on the steel platform like a small earthquake. The cannon itself was now malfunction.

Due the trembling, the four ninja teens were the best as they can to grip their knuckles into the metal. The metal bar of the wobbly stage is the only thing that is keeping them falling off. Only the two technicians and Leonardo, whom was kneeling, were the ones on the platform. The others were screaming due to the effect.

Sparks were still lightning up like crazy. More smoke was still escaping. The beeping was among the noises that was brought into this crazy situation. The two technicians were at the damaged console. They were hoping to end it. But no matter how clever these guys are, it should seem that they were having some difficulties of getting a hold of this. It was too much for them.

"It's overloading!" the first technician admits to his partner. He turns to him. "I can't control it!"

His partner was more concern about their safety if they don't bust a move. "Who cares?" He points to the salvation. "We're leaving."

Coming towards their destination is their salvation that is in the form of the same chopper. With a painted red foot symbol on the nose of the transportation, it comes closer to the platform. After it has retrieved the armour, it has returned for the crew.

As she pulls herself up, Sally gets a good look at the helicopter. It has the same red foot icon on the nose and a small one underneath. It was no doubt that these techies and those black ninjas all work for the same company. But just who is running it?

As it gets closer, the copter hovers just above the cannon without making contact. It was enough distance for the two men to jump up and grabbed hold of the railings. Once they are secured, the flying vehicle was lifted off and into the air once more. Wanting to get her answers, Sally hops onto the platform and races towards them. She was only a foot away as she leaps and extends her hand; hoping to grab any one of them. The copter was moving upward and moving farther away from the teen.

The only closest thing that she can only grab was the foot. Her fingers were now stretched out as possible, ready to grab…only to skim her middle finger on the heel. With nothing to grab on, Sally goes crashing down to the wooden, wobbly ground.

Shaking her head from the impact, Sally looks up. She has missed them. So close to grab them and now…

"They're getting away!" Raphael barked the exact words that almost came out of Sally's mouth. Everyone else has all hopped onto the cannon. They all watched the helicopter fly off into the distance and far into another part of the city. The beam itself was already active and was still aiming at the same spot from before. The beeping was still going off. The platform continues to shake. The cannon has not been dealt with. If this keeps up, who knows how much damage it will do the entire port. Their main concern, right now, is not on the helicopter or the two techies. It is the cannon.

The black ninjas who were around the port earlier must have all escaped. Leaving the five teenagers all alone with the machine still running on its own. It couldn't get worse, right?

Beside the rumbling, this caused the cannon to budge a little…and move around to its left. And now, it faces off on the opposite side of the river. In the one direction that put the horror on the teens' faces.

Don points to the same direction with his goggles still on. "I think we got bigger problems."

Thanks to the power of the beam, the ground continues to crumble as it grows towards to another direction. New York City.

Yep. Make that a _whole lot worse_.

Breaking onto the shore and boardwalk of the Seaport, the active beam continues to tear on its path of destruction. Sooner or later, the vibration of it would tear the city apart. Unless it is stopped. The Turtles and Sally now have to come up with a plan to prevent that from happening.

Mikey was the one kneeling on the ground as he turns to Raph. "Talk about _bad vibes_ ," he jested. Annoyingly, only Raph and Sally were not in the mood for another of his jokes. They were all trying to hang on.

Raph shakes his head. "Not funny, Mike."

Gaining her ground, Sally stands up. "Yeah, bro, especially when the city is about to be cracked apart." She then slaps herself on the head; mentally regrets the words that she spoke mainly when they are in a situation like this.

Meanwhile, Leo and Don were the only ones whom are close to the damaged machine. Even with the techie of the group, it was going to be a bit tricky for him to turn this monster down. Leo was the one only standing up as Don was kneeling down and close to the hatch.

"Don, can you shut it down?" Leo wonders. If anyone can try to turn this ravaged contraption, it was his brother. But time was not on their side.

"Well,…" Still with his goggles on, Don jumps up onto the cannon; just above the hatch. He seems a little uncertain about this. It would appear he has only one shot at this. "…I might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator,…" the purple turtle explained a theory. That's true. The beam of the cannon is powered by the unusual weapon within the machine. It could solve their problems by removing it, but who knows what kind of damage if the sword was removed from the deadly firearm.

As he continues to explains, he manages to get a hold of a crowbar. He digs it into the slot of the hatch door and tries to pry it open. "…but crossing the power terminator could result in a feedback loop that might—"

But Leo, and the others whom have join him, doesn't have the time for his brother's techno babble sessions. Time is still running out. "DONNIE! WHATEVER!" The hatch door did disconnect with the machine and falls to the ground. The leader then faces to the rest of his team. "Meantime, let's point this thing away from civilization!" he orders them.

And that is what the rest of the ninjas did. They all went up to the side of the contraption and planted their hands on it. They then began to push it with all their might. Their grunts are straining them out. The cannon was not budging. Maybe from the damage that it took must have made it lock into place; impossible for any beings to move it by hand.

Unfortunately, one problem leads to another.

" _This is the police!_ "

Raph and Sally all turned to the source of the call. Calling on the megaphone are the last people that the teens, especially the mutants, wanted to meet in person. The police officers of the NYPD.

" _You on the pier, stop where you are!_ " They are traveling in a helicopter, very similar to the previous one. But this one has a lighter shade and has a bright headlight on. And it was heading towards them. Guess the active beam must have cause enough attention by the law enforcer themselves.

Now alarmed, Raph and Sally looked to the other family member, the one who is working as hard as he is. "Hurry up, Don, before we end up on _America's Most Wanted Human and Reptiles_."

Still busy at work, Don is aware of it. He already knows that more trouble is heading their way. If they get caught by the cops, it will destroy the very existence of not only their ninja code, but their own lives as mutants. They would be hunted down and will be brought to a science lab where the term _dissection_ will be waiting for them. In his grip are two wires. Hopefully, this would be enough to stop the machine. If not,…try not to think about it.

"Almost there…" With the two wires in his hands, they put them together. He was hoping for good results. Only sparks flies out of the plugs. Nope. Bad results. " _Uh-oh_."

This causes the cannon to start spinning around;

This adds more trouble. Now, they have to stop it spinning and shut the machine down. The teens all screamed as they were pushed down to the ground by the force out the out-of-control weapon. Don was still on the moving cannon before he was knocked off his feet.

Well, the good news is that they got it moving and not aiming at the city anymore.

The bad news is how they are going to stop it.

Still functioning, the cannon continue to spin around and around. The thick wires connecting to the machine were snapped off. The ninjas were ducking their heads every time the machine comes their way. Don tries to get closer again, but by the time the cannon come around, it whacks the turtle off his feet. It doesn't seem that they can't get close to it without getting whacked in the face. How long will the machine last until it self-destruct?

"We got to steady this thing!" Leo yells at his clever brother. Yeah, but with what?

Sally was nearing next to her best friend when she spots something on her left. It was the crowbar that Don used to open the hatch. He must have dropped it when he either fell off or when he open the console up. Maybe this will help to stop the moving hammer. Still kneeling, she picks it up with her left hand.

With the solution in her hand, she goes up to the cannon. As she comes closer, she ducks in time when the cannon come around. Before it comes for the second time, Sally lifts the crowbar high above her and stabs it into the side. Once made contact, sparks went flying out at the touch of the crowbar. Sally covers her face with her arm and crawls away from it.

The raging machine then slows down before coming to a complete halt. Only sparks were sizzling and the beam was still proceeding.

The human then remembers that in order to shut it down, they need to remove the sword. That is what Sally is going to do. As she comes to the side of the machine. It was still shaking and the sword was still lightning up. Despite the brightness, Sally inspects the handle of the blade. It would appear to look like a head or some sorts. What could it be?

She extends her hand towards the bright sword—

"SAL!"

Sally jerks her head to her right. Leo has picked up of what appears to be the metal glove. It hits her that those black ninjas wore that kind of glove before they touch the sword. Maybe it was the only way to hold it.

"Try this!" Leo throws the glove towards her. Sally catches it and snugs it into her small human hand. She then faces the sword once more and gets a good grip on it. With one tug, she slides the sword right out of its hold. It does not shock her. It would hurt her if she didn't have the glove on. The electrical lightning around the weapon was halted, but not the shaking of the cannon. And it has become more violent than before.

This is not good. It would appear that with the machine still buzzing and without the sword to stable it, that would mean…it was going to go off with a big bang!

"Let's get out of here!" Donnie cried out. No need to tell his siblings twice. They were already on it. They all raced off the platform, onto the second and raced away from the pier. They made a far distance away from Pier 16. Once they got to a nice distance, they all witness the next scene.

Due to the harm that the big gun has undertaken, it was now too much for the platform to take. The unstable scaffolding and the damaged cannon all took a tumbling into the open water. They all disappeared into the deep depths of the East River not before giving off a huge underwater blue explosion. The danger has finally been eliminated and the city is safe.

This took the teens the time to take a small breathe as they just witness the outcome of tonight's events. "Whoa," breathed the orange turtle; very awe by the blast. "Awesome light show."

The sound of something whirling in the sky that the ninjas draw their attention to. It was the same NYPD chopper that was heading this way. And it headlight is still hot.

"And speaking of light shows…" Leo didn't have the time to finish the sentence. It was time for a good old _ninja vanish_.

He, his brothers and sister all took off into the dark alleyways of the abandoned warehouse and head to the nearest manhole cover. The police have just arrived to survey the scene. The light was shone on the ripping water. Although from a far distance, they saw a large beaming cannon. But now, there was nothing. The Turtles and Sally have no reason to stick around. The damage has been dealt with and now, it was time to head for home.

 _With a new weapon in tow._

* * *

 **(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 8:05pm)**

Still exhausted from tonight, the teens still had enough energy to tell their father about their adventure. Although they did promise not to go after the ninjas, the children did explain to him that the black ninjas that they fought could be the cause of the recent blackouts. And getting this sword from the museum from the other night could be the reason why. They all showed him a different item that they brought home.

Unbeknownst to them, he knew about them wandering out of their home. But he knew that his children would never disapproval of him. Master Splinter is now wearing the metal glove as he holds the sword in a cautious grip whilst kneeling. He takes a great detail look of it. He was impressed with the craftsmanship of it.

The teens wanted to know what the sword is. Maybe their father knows something. Unlike the symbol that they found, the rat has knowledge of the eccentric weapon but only little.

"The design is unmistakably 11th century Japanese," the elder rodent theories. _Wow! That is one old sword and still in great shape._ But the rat couldn't help but be baffled by this. "But the metal is unlike any I have ever seen." He shakes his head. _Maybe it was a special kind of metal that was crafted in Japan many years ago or something?_ Many question are bottling up inside the rat's and his student's minds. Maybe for another time.

Splinter takes his focus off the sword and looks to his children. "Clearly, there is more to this sword than meets the eye." He grips the sword as he stands up from his position. While they were all located near the second youngest work station, Splinter only took a small trip to a nearby table. His students than followed.

Located on the main work table is a sword stand. Its structure can only rest one sword. That is where Master Splinter has place the ancient artefact.

"Best that it remains out of the wrong hands." And so it shall be done. The students all decided to heed their master wishes. They promise to not let the sword leave the Lair under any circumstances. With the sword now in place, everyone decided to retire for the night. Most of them have been through a lot. The only one that remains behind was the curious child herself.

Sally doesn't move a bit as she looks back at the sword. She look a bit uncertain of all this. First, the red foot symbol that belongs to those black ninjas and now, a unique sword with strange electrical power. What other mysterious lies in them? Why does Sally have a strange connection with them. She knows she would not rest easy after tonight.

 _Sensei might be right about one thing. Clearly there is more to the sword – and the symbol – than meets the eye…_

* * *

 **(Unknown building, Manhattan, NY – 8:10pm)**

…and how indeed she was right.

One artefact that was retrieve was successful. But losing the one that helped looked for it was not too pleased for their master.

Sitting at his table, the two technicians from before are standing before him. Just sitting beside him was a glass case with a sword stand inside as it was waiting for a prize to be stored. Too bad it was not in his possession. However, he sits in a calm position as he addresses to his men.

"For a long time, – longer than you can possibly imagine," he gripped his hand in the tightest fist possible, "my enemies have managed to elude me." Just who are his enemies? And why do they seem a great threat to him?

He stands up and gestures his hand to a much large glass case. His two men all turned to see the object that they have managed to retrieve. The difference is that it already has something else inside. It was the rusty armour that was dished out of the East River.

"Here at last is proof of their presence in this city,…" but behind the still demeanour lies a burning blaze that is waiting to be unleashed. He decided to unleash it the dragon, "…and all it cost me was the Sword of TENGU!" With very much rage, he swats the small glass case away; resulting a huge smash when came in contact with the ground.

He delivers so much rage in one single body. In short, he was not too pleased.

His men better have a very good explanation on why they have lost the main item during their mission. If course, they do.

"Master," one of them begins as their boss turns his attention on them, "…there were… _extenuating circumstances_. These four strange creatures…and a young girl," he shakes his head, "they came out of nowhere."

 _Creatures? And a young girl? It couldn't be…_

Right on his table that he kept was from any relating matters, a small photograph. It was a picture the rebels that are responsible for the destructions of the robot that were created by one of his employees. They only took the photo of these…certain societies. Only four beings remain the same while the fifth is different. It was she was human while the others are not. Each of them were holding different weapons of their choice.

He had to make sure. He bends down, picks up the picture and holds it out to them to see. "Were these the creatures and the girl that you saw?" he sternly demands.

The technicians took a very good look of it. They have only one thing to say.

" _Oh, yes_."

Their boss took a second to let the answer sink in. He drops the photo to his side. "That will be all." That was the only thing he said before turning to his side and looks at the photo once more.

Perplexed by all this, the two technicians bowed to their master. They then turned to leave and walk off. One of them shrugs his shoulders. They should know that if any of their master's men have failed him, they would be punished. So, how come it didn't happen?

They both approached the door when it opens up. There was someone waiting on the other side. And he goes by the name of Hun. Before they could anything, the giant then grabs both of them by their shoulders. They both struggle for their freedom. But thanks to Hun's strengths, they couldn't escape. They were still in his grip as the doors closes up behind them. Looks the punishment has already happened. Hun's boss must have instructed him to get the failed operators when they have returned. They should have taken the sword with them when they had the chance.

The door comes to a close and Saki was the only one left in the silent room. He was still looking at the image. Like before, he was frankly disturbed by this. Never in his years has he seen this kind of encounter. He has dealt with a number of adversaries before in his long life. But this…was nothing. This is completely different.

Four strange creatures. That whom he is interested in.

So, what about the young girl with them? She doesn't seem very important to him. She would be nothing but absurdity. He has no interest in her. It was more of the green warrior that concerns him.

'These freakish thorns in my side must be removed…" he places the picture back on his table and grabs for another item. His handheld gauntlet that is resting on its own stand. He puts his weapon on, lifts it off the table and holds it to the side of his head.

"… _permanently_!"

In anger, he thrusted his gauntlet into the image. Oroku Saki was going to make sure of it.

* * *

 **Another adventure done, many more to go. This is only the beginning for Sally's quest to finding her answers. Along with her mutant brothers, more dangers lie ahead in:**

 **The Saint's Hope: The Way if Invisibility**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Man! How many times do I have to keep missing the deadline?!**

 **Sorry the late upload – again – I was in TMNT 2014/16 mode as I have now watched the new movie about 5 times now! Seriously! I can't get enough about it.**

 **Plus, I may not live in the USA, but I do want to say Happy Fourth of July to my friends from Down Under!**

 **Also, someone did mention that I made a few mistakes in my last chapter. That…caught me off guard. I will say this: I do re-read my chapters before I upload them. But this time, I haven't had the chance to re-read this chapter. So, forgive me if I made any mistake!**

 **Plus, August for me is going to be a bit busy just giving you guys the heads-up. A number of my realities from the Gold Coast (I haven't been there for years now!) are coming down for a few days including my brother and his girlfriend (but not their dog** **). So, when the uploads come around a bit later than usual, you'll know why.**

 **Anyway, guess that's pretty much it for me! Don't forget to** **review, add me or the story to favourites. Love to hear many more from my fans – both old and new! Sayonara!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **TheDragonLord2912**


	9. The Way of Invisibility

**The Saint's Hope**

 **Chapter 9 – The Way if Invisibility**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer: Another chapter down, another one to go! Well, I have seen the new TMNT movie five times now so, that is pretty much out of my system…for now. Just until the rest of Season 4 of the 2012 series comes out and the DVD of the new movie. Then, I will be in Ninja Turtle mode once again. But enough about that. Let's move on, shall we?**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To erica phoenix16**

 _I know this is a late review, but I just want to say you did great! :)_ _  
_ _Thanks for wishing your US reviewers a happy 4th of July! :)_ _  
_ _Thanks for updating. :)_

 _ **No worries about it and thanks!  
That's ok! I may not celebrate the day here but it is nice to pointed out.**_

* * *

 **To Demon Kirara**

( _Didn't bother to write your review again as you pointed_ _ **again**_ _a mistake in the previous chapter_ )

 _ **See, I'm not the only one!  
But I will change it when I got time. No worries about being harsh. At least it is one mistake!**_

* * *

And thanks for _**Moore98Luke,**_ and _ **horsemens**_ for adding me and the story to their favourites. Love to have fans to come around all the time.

Let's begin episode 7!

* * *

 **(Unknown place – unknown time)**

 _One turtle._

 _One teenage turtle. All alone. Probably far away from his family and friends._

It's been a while seen the red turtle has done the intro. Might as well start off.

 _ **Ever see one of those old movies where the private eye wakes up after being knocked out cold?**_

He may not be a private eye of his team. That position belongs to the baby of the ninja family. But Raphael here did open his eyes. It would appear that he was knocked out for some reason. But from what and by whom? The first thing he does when he came to was shutting his eyes tight and tries to shake the dust out of them. Not to mention that he has a pounding headache.

 _ **He always says the same thing.**_

The rebel himself lets out a groan. "Where am I?"

He was lying down of course but in an angle. And his hands, body, legs and ankle are all strapped down by the help of buckle straps. It was on pretty tight – to make sure that, as Raph would describe by the position that he was in, a specimen would not escape. He was on an operating table. Fear starts to climb his spine. This is one of the last places that the turtle and his family would be in.

If there is one thing that Raphael hates to being tied down. He tries with all his might to free himself or yet, loosen the straps. They were just too tight. The turtle was trapped.

 _ **Okay, so it's not exactly original, but it's true. I have no idea where I am.**_

Abandoning his mission to free himself, Raph takes a good look around the current room that he is trapped in. Since he is strapped down to an operating table, it would appear that he is in some kind of lab. The room was a bit pitch black even the ninja could see a bit with his eyes already adjusted to the darkness. If there was a light switch in here to get a better view of the place that would be great.

 _ **Is this an operating room?**_

Probably.

 _ **Torture chamber?**_

Perhaps.

 _ **TV game show?**_

If you count _Punk'd_ , then yeah. Just in the other room, looking through the window that gives a good look of the dim laboratory, appears to wear a lab coat of some sorts. He has something planned something special for the turtle and only him. And by the look of this guy, he would not have the strength to capture the mutant ninja. Or maybe he had so muscle?

Raph has taken the time to see what was in the current room. He sees a few tools, wires hanging from the ceiling and equipment in certain parts of the room. Including the ones just above the mutant. Raph could actually make out one of them. A buzz saw. An equipment so big that it can slice the poor reptile in one shot. Hopefully there wasn't anyone at the controls already. Raph needs to get out of here. Who knows what the rest of his family are doing? He takes one good look around.

 _ **Last thing I remember, I was battling a bunch of street thugs with Casey.**_

Speaking of which…

"Hey, where is Casey?"

Where is his best friend? What has happened to him? Whatever those punks did to him, they are going to regret it.

He really didn't get his answer right away. Only to be blinded by an unpredicted illumination. The turtle flinches away from the sudden lit-up. But it only took a second for his eyes to adjust once again due to the brightness of a small hanging lamp. But the spotlight was not his problem. The red mutant was now gritting his teeth.

It was this huge buzz saw and a bunch of needles… that were heading straight for him. Closer by the second.

 _ **Okay,…definitely not the game show.**_

The vivacious machine was nearly right up to his face. Any closer and he would be sporting a new ripped-up scar just straight down on his face. And he would not feel a thing. It's more like he would in a huge amount of pain. He spins his head to the side; avoiding the close blades on the tool.

There is now one question that remains inside his mind:

 _How will this turtle get out of this mess? He ain't exactly James Bond._

* * *

 **(Unknown building, Manhattan, NY – 7:39pm)**

It's has almost been 24 hours. Since the loss of the Sword of Tengu.

The culprits? The only proof that this man has was a photo that were digitally copied. The same picture that was taken a few months ago during the whole _Mousers_ operation.

The photo of four green humanoid creatures and a human girl.

No-one knows – not even Oroku Saki or his men – who they are. This was all new to them. But there inferences are all too familiar. First it was that small robbery that was pulled by the _Purple Dragons_ that happened just a few months ago. Then not long after that, it was the sudden ambush on 's lab and the destruction of his _Mousers_ – his prized inventions. And now, the one artefact that belongs to him many years ago was for a second in his grip and now, was taken right under from his nose. In those few months of his entire life, he was _not_ very satisfied. He has brought his empire from the heart of Japan many years ago, only to be taken down – bit-by-bit – by a new threat. This problem needs to be eliminated as soon as possible. So the master himself can move on.

Still at his desk with his eyes closing off his vision, Saki was in deep meditation. Just standing across from the room was his right-hand man. Hun has taken his audience with his master to look at the thermal image and its copies of the five interveners. The giant himself could tell that this was troubling him. He too feels the same way. In his old gang, he has heard that they too did have trouble a few times with a bunch of strange fighters. The kind of fighters that they have never seen before. Well, only one of them who someone that they have accounted on a number of basis. And he too has a history with him. He still stays in contact with them and they did mention that he was with them.

Hun has always been faithful to his master – his adopted father – for many years now. He used to go by the name of Hunter Mason. Ever since he has started the infamous street gang, he has taken the mantle as the terrifying leader and the nickname. In his teen years, Saki has introduced himself to the young fighter and has taken him into the family. Hun has made a solemn promise that he would never betray his master till the very end.

Hun has taken a great interest of the photos. "Gecko warriors, karate frogs, turtle costume freaks," he grumbles. He too would like to see them as much as his master. And he as well would like to deal with them for causing his master so much pain in only a short time in his long life. He crumbles the photos in his huge hand. But what he is curious is about the girl that is accompanying with the strange warriors. Why is she in the company of freakish monsters? What does she have to do with them? Hun would like to know more about her.

Saki does not. He thinks she is not any importance to him. He thinks the female child nothing more but a waste of time.

Footsteps were sounded from a small distance. Coming up behind the _PD_ thug was a familiar figure. He gives off a recognizable snicker as he comes to the light; wearing a white lab coat as he approaches the hulking giant.

Dr. Baxter Stockman is back. In the flesh. And now, missing an eye.

Just where his left eye should be, it was covered up by a dark lens that hides most of it but anyone can see the scars that came from behind it. It looks like he is a pirate but not acting the part.

His left eye was completely removed. It must have been a _painful_ punishment.

He comes up to Hun's side and takes the image from his hand. The scientist flattens the images to observe it. "Is this a field report or a fantasy novel?" he mocks. Well, it's not a fantasy novel. They are real and Baxter Stockman has already seen them up-close before. But the problem is no-one actually believe him. And he ends up getting punished. That would explained why he is sporting a new pirate look. Now that they have proof, Saki has allowed Stockman for another chance to redeem himself. Stockman has the mind of a genius and it could be the reason why Saki is keeping him around.

He was taken off guard when Saki's hand slaps the images out of the doctor's grip. The master was no longer in his seat and was now right in Baxter's face. He was not too content about this. All these recent interventions that has happen over the past few months and Stockman thinks this is all some kind of joke.

"Fool! Was it _fantasy_ that destroyed your _Mousers_ robot, Dr. Stockman?" he furiously barked at the ignorant scientist. Baxter was taken by surprise as he falls onto his backside from Saki's outburst.

With his hands behind his back, Hun was watching this little show for his own amusement. He loves to see the doctor squirm at the master's feet. But who says that Stockman was the only one getting screamed at?

He wasn't prepared to meet his master's eyes when Saki comes up to him with lightning speed. Hun takes a few steps back but still holds a bit of dignity. He too knows how powerful his boss is. "Was it _fantasy_ that took back the _Sword of Tengu_ from your Foot soldiers?" he snaps at his own men; jabbing a finger in his direction. He then calms a bit down as he then walks to his little platform. Stockman begins to pick up the photos. "These…green-skinned ninjas and this… _child_ are too skilled to be mere street thugs." He may not be interested in the human girl but deep down, he too is curious of her. Just who is she by the way?

Saki has his back facing them. Hun was slightly bowing to him in respect. "Maybe they're working for your old enemies?" the giant suggested. The master scrunches up his eyes and cross his arms over. _Perhaps…_

But Stockman doesn't quite agree with Hun's thought. No surprise there. He stands up with the fallen pictures in his hands once more; grunting in disgust. "More like a top secret government experiment," loudly mumbles the ill-mannered genius. His own little comment was heard in a split second by the master.

Using his speed once more, Saki goes up to the doctor's face once again and grabs hold of him in his grasp with no problem. This causes Stockman to drop the pictures in astonishment once more. The scared scientist was now dangling in the air by a foot thanks to his master's immense strength.

"I am not interested in theories!" Saki snaps at Stockman and throws him like a ragdoll at Hun's feet. Stockman takes the pain from the fall and lift himself up. He looks to his master was a startled expression. " _I want answers_."

Stockman sits up a little as he rubs his chin with his finger. So does he and everyone in the room. They all wanted to know who they are and why are they interfering with them?

Saki then returns to his seat. "You two will work together,…" were the words that Stockman and Hun were not fond of. They are polar opposites. They are the Brains and the Brawl. Sometimes it works for some but in their cases, not for them. Stockman regains himself and stands up to face him. "…find these creatures, learn their secrets,… _destroy them_ if necessary."

Saki does not want to worry about this girl. He may have learned that she can be a strong-willed fighter just because she is with these peculiar adversaries but she was not his main concern.

Despite being rivals to each other, Stockman and Hun will do whatever it takes to find these thorns in their master's side. Either capture them… _or finish them_.

* * *

 **(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 7:40pm)**

It's has almost been 24 hours. Since the teens have returned from their mission.

How did it go? Well, at first, it was to investigate the cause of the uncommon blackouts that half the city has been happening. And after a reunion run-in with the black ninjas with the familiar red foot symbol, the Turtles and Salvadora managed to overcome them, stop the blackout cause and came back home in one piece. They also came back with a reward in tow. A mysterious sword with a mysterious past that produce a shockwave with every attack. This gives the keenest member in the family to do some further studies on it later in the future.

They decided to put the mystery for another night. Right now, it was time for training. As all the training goes, it was located in the middle of the Lair. Master Splinter has already set up a number of candle on long candle sticks; making the Lair's lightning not the only light source at the moment. So, what is tonight's training going to be about? Well, it would have to do with the bamboo sticks that he and his children are balancing on. They stand a meter off the ground as that is how long the sticks are. The teens were the only ones that are swaying from side-to-side, all while trying to keep steady. Only the rat remains still on his pole as he has mastered the lesson many years ago. It was time for him to lecture his students on a special lesson.

He used his grey paw to light a nearby candle with a lit match. Once the candle makes the flame, Splinter removes the match away from the waxed light and blows it out with a simple blow. He turns to face the rest of the audience. He remained fully balanced. His children are still rocking. It was time to begin.

"My children, tonight our training shall focus on combining two essential disciplines:…" he places his hairy hands together. "The Way of Balance…" and this is where it gets interested. He brings his hands back and gives a clap. With the loud sound made by his hands, the Lair's main lights go dark. "… and the Way of Invisibility." So, tonight session is in the dark? It would seem each lesson gets a bit more challenging! This was just like the lesson about extinguish the candle back from their old home. Before it was met by the demolishing team.

The five teens all crouch down, hoping to keep their balance as well. To make this more interesting, Sally grabs hold of her cyan bandana with her right hand and pulls it over eyes; cutting her sight from the world. Since seeing darkness is the only thing in her vision, it would help improve her sensory ability a lot more.

Mikey was the one in the middle when he turned to his left. Just before the lights were shut off, he knew his brilliant brother was right next to him. Leo and Raph were on his right and Sally was just next to Don. "Dude! You put in the Clapper?" he asked his brother. No-one has told him that Donnie has installed a system that doesn't involved controlling the lights from the switch. This proves an easier access. They never had anything like this in their old Lair. But the orange turtle didn't have time to see his oncoming father. The rat hopes onto another pole and goes up to his youngest son. With one flick, he whacks his stick on the turtle's backhand. "Ow!" he yelped. Mikey rubs the forming bruise on his hand.

"Michelangelo,…" the rat speaks up; still holding his stick high in the air. Mikey decided to shut up for the rest of the lesson. Now the turtle has got his attention, the rat can resume. "…the Way of Invisibility also includes the Way of Silence." A hidden lesson within the lesson. The rat brings his attention to the rest of his children. "I suggest you employ both if you wish to avoid my walking stick."

And that is when the rat is on the move. It seems the key is to avoid getting hit by their father in the dark. The teens try their best to keep their bodies on fragile sticks. The master flips over to the furthest pole in the corner with his stick in his grasp until he close to his eldest son. He lands in front of the blue turtle that manages to hear his footing on the pole. Just as the rat does the first swipe to the midsection, Leo easily avoids with a back flip. Just when he comes down, he puts his foot down on two separate poles; running his perfect balance. Nonetheless, he manages to keep himself up.

Splinter then moves on to his next target. He does a side flip and finds himself right behind his human daughter. He then noticed her bandana is a little lower than usual. Guess she is putting her powers to the test once again. Extending his stick on his right, he swings the chosen weapon around. But the kunoichi picks up the on-coming attack. Just as he was about to make contact, Sally pushes off her pole, gracefully flips over her rat father and heads on the shoot right behind the teacher. But instead of landing on her feet, her hands grab hold of the shoot first and she does a handstand. She then lowers her back side with her legs sticking out the side. Splinter was now smiling at his daugther's success. Her powers are growing stronger by the day.

Don decides to take a crack at it. He leaps up from his pole and does an aerial kick to the rat's head. Even with the ability to sense things in the dark other than his daughter, Splinter manages to duck the attack. Knowing that he missed his target, Donnie does managed to land on another pole.

It was Raph's turn. He runs onto a few poles before performing an aerial kick as well. The rat, once again, lunges back just Raph's foot almost makes contact. So far, no-one has land a move on the old master. There was only one attacker left. Can he do it? Apparently not if he is the jokester and the loudmouth of the family.

Mikey does a handstand flip from one pole to another and resumed his crouching position. Since his siblings have already taken a shot at their father or avoided any of his attacks, he is the last one to face the rat. Maybe there is a better way to get closer to him. An idea just popped inside the goofster's mind. He looks to his left and then right. It was Showtime. He gives a mighty clap. And just has he predicted, the lights were turned back on. In the light, Mikey can see everything now. He was hoping to use the well-lit room as his advantage. But as ninja, it totally breaks the all-time rule; darkness gives the ninjas power while light reveals its presences. As for the rat, he was standing right in front of him; holding his walking stick right behind his back.

Happy that he found his target, Mikey stands ups from his spot but wobbles a little. " _Peek-a-boo! I see you!_ " he quietly sings. He may have found him, but was he ready for the surprise? Splinter swings his stick out and tries to hit his son in the chest. The turtle was quick to catch the end of the stick. A foolish mistake.

Splinter then wrestles his weapon right out of the turtle's grip. Thanks to the force, it causes the turtle lean back and rocking forward. He was going to fall. Mikey tries to whirls his arms but was tipped off balance. He then loses his footing and falls down. Lucky for him, he manages to grab onto the pole right in front of him. Holding onto to it with his hands and his leg wrapped around. The rat did not fall with him as well. He kept his balance as he is the trained master. He simply jumps away from his youngest and hops onto another pole, the one closer to his other children.

Still holding to the pole, he peers over his shoulder although he doesn't get a visual on his master. "Hey, don't I least get points for creativity?" he whined. Mikey did what he thought was a good idea to turn the outcome of tonight's session. But Splinter thinks he doesn't quite get the lesson.

The rat was hunching over after he made the landing. "A creative mind must be balanced by a disciplined body." Just as he straightens his back, Mikey climbs up his pole and resumes the stance. The rat looks over to his other students; they are now swaying as much as they are learning how to steady themselves. He gives another clap, eliminating the light of the place. The Lair was in complete darkness once more. "We must learn stillness and alertness, for they are the only defence against the unexpected."

As for the unexpected, here it comes.

Normally, they would not be expecting company at this time of night. But after making friends with this particular being, he was granted the rights to use their…secret entrance. The blue elevator doors open up; illuminating another light source. As soon the doors open, the traveller himself was not expecting the place to be pitch-black. He couldn't see one bit. He tries so hard for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Even the hocky mask didn't help at all. Did he come down here to hang or tell them news? Either way, he was welcomed as the unwelcomed visitor who is carrying around his golf bag.

Only the elevator's light was shine for only a few meters into the underground home but not the rest of it. The masked figure takes a few steps inside. He then turns around and starts to walk backwards as the sound of the stone doors came to a close. Despite not seeing anything, he continues to walk aimlessly in the room. He wonders where his new green pals and the teenage girl could be. They can't all have gone to sleep. It was still early for some zzz's.

Still blindfolded, Sally turns her head to the side. She has sense the intruder. But it was a friendly intruder. Her hothead brother was the first to meet this _whack bag_ as he called him. Just to be sure, she hops off my stick and lands a gently thump on the rug.

He has gone down the slope; looking around the place. Only just a few meters away from the training grounds. "Hey, guys?" he whispers. He was hoping that his new friends can actually hear him or they heard the doors. He was not expecting to bump into a few bamboo posts. When the first one is moved, it then bumps into the others and they all begin to fall down like Dominos. Casey quickly turned to the sound that the bamboo made when come in contact but it was too late to stop it. The boys of the ninjas family all losing their balance on the falling shoots as well, (plus the screaming) and all come crashing down; earning a nasty bumps on each individual head. Sally would have joined her family on the fall and onto the ground, but she was smart enough to avoid the drop. She pulls her bandana off her eyes and places it back on her forehead.

"Uh-oh," the masked Vigilante gulped. Casey Jones's brain went clicked. He understands why the lights were out. His new friends were in the miss of their training. They all told him about. He should have known. And they also told him about the rat. The one who is…not content.

The teens were rubbing any parts on their body that is sore. A few of them were lying on the ground. Only the irritated rat was kneeling on all four. He whips his head around and angrily looks behind.

 _An intruder!_

Although she can't see him, she can sense him. And she can sense that her master is all edgy. She becomes all alert. She knows the stance that she is sensing. "Master Spilnter! Wai—"

Furious, Splinter leaps up in the air and tackles the surprised visitor to the ground. The rodent holds him down by the neck with the help of his stick. So many questions are now burning inside his mind. Who is he? How did he get here? And how did he find him and his family?

Thanks to Sally's scream, the Turtles all scrambled to their feet. Their master – _their father_ – has just tackled their new friend. The one Master Splinter has…not yet to meet. This is not how Casey Jones wants to meet the father of his new friends like. The place may be dim but they can all see the position that Splinter has their friend in.

"Master Splinter, no!" Leo cried out as he and the others all rushed to them. Sally gives a clap; turning the lights back on. Splinter, keeping his eyes on the unacquainted human, still has him in his grip. "He's okay." They all surrounded them. But the rat was not loosening his hold on Casey. He's still not sure about it.

"This is Casey," Don introduced. "The nutca—" the turtle stops himself, "uh, the guy we told you about." Splinter has not lifted his eyes off of the human. He now only knows two humans and one of them is his daughter.

"You remember, the igilante-vay?" Since when does Mikey learned a new language? Scratch that, _a_ language. He can barely speak his English. _The Igilante-vay? Wait, he could not be…_

"We figured it'd be okay to give him access to the lair,…" Raph explains. That is when Splinter takes his eyes off the human and looks to his second eldest son. "…you know, for emergencies and stuff."

Abashed has drawn on the elder's face. He has attacked his children's new ally to the ground without thinking. If he did this to April, he would never forgive himself. The rat removes himself from the young gentleman.

He stands up and bows in regret. "Please, forgive my rash action," he apologises. Don and Mikey all bent down and grabbed Casey by the arm each and pulls him up to his feet carefully. He was taken down by a skilled martial artist by surprise. Casey doesn't hold any grudge against the rat. He was just trying to protect his home or anyone that he knows in defence. He would do the same thing if his home or family was in any danger. And it's a good thing he still has his hockey mask on or else the rat would have down some serious damage to it.

The rat straight up his back with his stick in his grasp as Casey was finally on his two feet. He then kindly removes his mask off so the rodent can actually see a nice face, rather than the one who is covered up. Then again, his new friends, sans Sally and the rat, are all wearing masks but they have a reason to keep it on. Not to mention, the four turtles are completely different from him and the two other beings in the room. Guess either mutants plus human and ninjas must have run in the family. "No, problem-o."

The rat quickly puts on a harsh look; very similar to the one he had a while ago. "Although next time…" he jabs his end of the stick almost up to Casey's face who looks at him with an anxious expression and puts his hands up in defence. "…you would be wise to heed the ancient Japanese proverb:…" As the human rebel braced for the advice, the vexed rat walks away while gluing his eyes at him. " _Phone first_." He then proceeds to go and collect the fallen poles.

Casey decided to heed the warning. Give his new friends the heads-up if he wants to come over. His red pal gives him the thumbs-up. This means that Splinter is okay with him and now trusts his guts; as long as he doesn't tell a peep about them. Casey doesn't mind keeping a little secret to himself but he also doesn't mind about his new friends' home.

He takes a few steps away from the teens as he looks around. He was pretty impressed about their place. "Whoa! Raph, your crib's even more awesome than you said," he said. On his path, he accidentally kicks one of the shoots away from the rat. The master stands up a bit and shakes his head in exasperation.

The Turtles and Sally all raced over to Casey. There has to be a very good reason why he came down here. "You didn't come all the way down here for the nickel tour," Raph said as they all halted in front of him. "What's the 411 street side?"

As the Vigilante and another human ally to the group, it was Casey's job to give them the news on the surface and what's been going down. Well, Casey Jones has some news for his friends that need their full attention. He becomes a bit unease about this. Somewhat disturb by it as well. The ninjas all hand on to the suspense.

"Graffiti, it's everywhere," he walks away from the group, "all over town."

The teens all stared at him. _Seriously?_

Mikey looks his brothers and sister. "And I think I speak for everyone in the room when I say, ' _Duh_ '."

They all looked back to the older human in the room. "Really, Case? Is that what you came all the way down here for and nearly gave the guys here concessions?" Sally wonders. _There gotta be more to it_.

"We're New Yorkers, Casey," Don asserted to their human friend. "We've seen graffiti before." Their friend acted like this is a big problem to them.

With his eyes closed, Casey had his arms crossed over with his back facing them. It turns out, there is more to it and it _is_ a big problem. He shakes his head. " _Uh-uh_ ,…" Pulling something out from his pants pocket is what he came down for. He open his eyes and whips around to face his ninja buddies to show them a piece of paper. Make that a photo. "…not this kind!"

In the photo is a wall that is tagged with graffiti. But a special kind of graffiti. Rather than words that they normally see when they hit the roofs, it was a picture. And this picture appears to be what looks like a sword with two pointing spikes on the handle. Very similar to the sword that they have in their possession. But that is not what trouble Casey a bit. What troubles him is in the middle of the sword's blade are four small turtle-shaped figures. It looks like the Turtles are skewered by the sword itself.

" _I think someone's trying to send you a message._ "

 _Looks like it._ Well, to the Turtles, not to the kunoichi. Maybe they were actually more interesting to deal with trouble than some teenage girl who can kick butt and take names. Who would have down this? Maybe those black ninjas whom are looking for some payback? Or the _Purple Dragons_?

The team all continued to stare at the photo. " _Blech_! Talk about _getting the point_!" Mikey cringes. After seeing that picture, the orange turtle believes that he and his mutant brothers do not want to be part of a turtle kebab.

Casey puts the photo away when he noticed a certain girl's face going a bit pale. Guess she doesn't like it when something tries to threaten her family in the most repulsive ways.

"Do all the tags look like this?" Leo wonders. They might be more than they think and in who knows how many streets or dark alleyways in the city.

Casey looks down on the photo as the boys all gathered around saves for Sally. "Some are a little _more_ graphic," he answered. It's a good thing that Casey showed them the non-graphic one. Only some in the group do have bit of a… _sensitive stomach_. The teens plus Splinter who has joined them all examine the photo.

This also peeks the interest of the elder rat. If there was something that threatens his children, especially his sons, he would like to get some answers. Maybe find a solution on how to deal with it. Casey lifts his head a bit and sees something over their shoulders. Just across from them caught his attention. Something… _extraordinary_. Normally he would see swords from a few of his ninja friend but nothing like the one that is placed in the sword stand-alone up against the wall. No-one has touched the sword since last night as it was left for further research. Casey couldn't help but stare at it.

"Hey, cool sword," he awed. "Looks just like the one in the graffiti."

Sally looks to the sword. From seeing the picture juts this one time, it does have similarities. Both of them have sharp blades on the handle but one is much larger and it was stabbing four turtles. Casey decided to get a better look. He pushed past Mikey and Don and heads towards the still weapon. Everyone else watches the adult with caution. Clearly, the guy would not be _dumb_ enough to touch the weapon. Casey comes a little closer before standing just a feet away from it.

If he is going to what everyone thinks he's going to do, he is in for a shocking surprise. Their eyes went wide just when Casey extended his hand…towards the sword's handle. And without the metal glove.

"Casey, NO!"

But Don's yell didn't stop him. Casey's hand makes contact with the steel handle. If he had the glove on, the wielder would have the power to control it. But without it…

The sword then lights up, sending electrical sparks all over the weapon. And through Casey's arm. The force of it sends the poor but ludicrous human flying back across the room and into a jam-packed bookcase. The impact takes a few books down while remarkably, do not damage the wooden shelves. Giving a few moans, Casey rubs his head in pain from the impact. Yep. Someone should have warned him about the sword's properties. Guess he found out the hard way.

"Remind me," the purple turtle looks his older brother, "whose idea was it to invite him down here?" Well, it was a good idea for April. They just didn't think of Casey. But Raph only thought of the idea was Casey was now part of the team. Leo pushes past through them as he, Sally, and Mikey all rushed to help the rebel up. Don and Raph joined them a second later. Splinter has already made it to aid the human up by the arm and starts to drag him towards the front door. He was the one who has the picture that he took from Casey's hands before he was encounter a wicked experience.

"I thank you for this information, Mr. Jones," the rat acknowledges the adult, "but now…we must return to out training." He has prepared for him to leave the Lair in the most respectful way as possible. Even the rat has his limits of patience. They were in the miss of their training until it was rudely interrupted by his teenage children's new comrade.

Casey couldn't believe what the rat was saying. Whoever did this to his friends; they should not sit around and do nothing. They should go out there and make them pay. He was not done yet. The human ally grabs the photo out of the rat's paws as well from his grip and faces his ninja buddies.

"Wait, don't you guys want to put the smack down on the scum who did this?" he held his fist in the air. He was hoping that they would come to terms with him, being on the same level as he is. Giving the expression on their faces, they don't seem interested.

"Well, yeah,…" Mikey speaks up; taking the photo out of Casey's hand, "but it smells way too much like a setup." Only a fool would fall this kind of trick. As for the well-trained ninjas, it seems too easy for them to fall for an easy trap.

Don places a finger under his chin. He always does that when something comes across his mind. It's either an idea or a thought. "Someone's just trying to get under our shells," he clarifies, dropping his hand to the side. Raph has his arms crossed over. "Why should we stoop to their level?"

Pulling out his bat and taps into his open left palm, Casey tries again to persuade them. "But this is a matter of honor. What about all that _bushy doo-doo_ stuff you guys always talk about?"

When he mispronounces the word, Leo scrunches up his face. _He did not just say that, did he?_ He then points his finger at him. "That's _Bushido_ ," the blue turtle corrected him, shaking his finger at him, "which has nothing to do with payback for a bunch of…nasty wall doodles."

"And besides, it's just drawings, Casey," Sally added. "It's gonna take a lot more than _this_ to get some actual payback."

Which leaves only one turtle left. And Casey was begging on the inside for his best friend to agree with him.

"Sorry, Case," Raph shrugs his shoulders before pointing his thumb at only a few siblings, "I got to go with my bros and sis on this one." Guess the hothead has limitations. He has finally managed to keep his head cool in situations like this.

Not for Casey Jones that is. He was pretty bummed now. Not even his best friend would join him on the task at hand. Guess he was on his own for this one. He places his bat back into his golf bag and heads straight for the front door. "Oh, man!" Casey whines. He just wishes his new friends would be on the same page as he is. Right now, he decided to leave. Maybe handle the situation by himself.

Just as he was about to open the elevator doors, something else caught his eyes once more. Instead of the sword (which he does not like to go back to), he eyes the entertainment section in the Lair.

This replaces the grim look on Hockey Boy's face with a pleased grin as he looks at the large box set. Never in his life has he ever seen so many TVs in one room. Then again, this was a large place. Who says that he can leave right away? He just got down here. Might as well bunk down here for a few hours since he now has got nothing else to do.

"Say!" he gasped. Instead of the door, he heads straight for the couch. The teens just all watched him. Leo looks to Don while pointing at Casey, the Side-tracking Dork. Don could only just give him a bewildered shrug. Wasn't he supposed to leave so they can get back to training?

Casey hops his butt onto the couch, puts his feet on the coffee table and grabs hold of a slice of nice Pizza from an open box. With food and comfort on his side, Casey was ready to kick back and relax. He grabs hold of the remote and points it at the TVs. "So what's on the tube?" he wonders to himself. He switches it on as a foreign comedy show comes on. Something in Chinese or Korean was spoken which brings laughter to the show.

Casey takes a few bites of his slice before changing to a different channel. The Turtles and Sally could only look on with a slight bothered but stumped look on their faces. They were just having a nice quiet night of training when Casey decided to come along, with some news from topside, and decided to crash the party. One question burns inside their minds now: how are they going to kick Casey out of their home now?

Well, no-one was giving an answer. So, this was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

 **(Unknown building, Manhattan, NY – 9:00pm)**

It has only been a few hours or less since the order was given out. And one of them has succeeded on finding a solution to their… _problem_.

Despite being rivals, Hun and Stockman, forced by their master, have to work together to find anything on their potential rivals (the ones who caused them so much trouble for the past few months) to know if they are dangerous and with his permission – destroy them.

For Stockman, he has constructed something that will make their mission a lot smoother and easier than what his…partner did. It has only taken him nearly the whole day and the patch-up scientist himself could not wait any longer to reveal his surprise. He also had help from a little item that his master has obtained from their last mission. He was now standing before his master. Hun was just standing right beside the small Brainiac, arms crossed over. He only did his part by calling his own crew to send the message to the mysterious creatures. He has never seen them up close before but his men did, only a few times.

"While your oversized lackey wastes time and effort with the pointless scribblings of street thugs, _I_ have created something useful to intercept your amphibious pests," the doctor explains. If the one with the red bandana and the fuse inside heard that, he would go nutso. Just not far from them are his latest creations. "I give you," he twists himself around and gestures to the back, "the _Foot Tech_ ninjas."

Right at the main door were ordinary ninjas of this particular clan. But they are now the first to given the upgrade on this chosen mission. Dressed from head to toe are dark blue jumpsuits with their bandana tails hanging down on their backs. They also have black gauntlets on which covers from their ankle to their knees, and from their elbow to the palm of their hands. They have shoulder pads, a black belt across their waist, a metal face plate with orange lens and two Katanas as the chosen weapons. On their chest are the straps that hold their swords, as well as a special function. A button was located on where the heart is located in the shape of a red foot. Stockman has created a device that would be beneficial on this specific mission.

To test their new devices, the ninjas, with their arms crossed over, respectfully bowed to their master before jumping away from each other. Now, they are at opposite sides of the room. It was time for a field test. They ready themselves to see who will go first.

As they battle, Stockman begins to explain the situation to his master.

"My brilliantly designed cyber armour enhances their physical abilities, giving them increased strength…" One ninja decided to make the first move. He leaps up in the attack and heads straight for his opponent. The second one was prepared and kicks his adversary away; slamming him into the metal pillar. The force was strong enough to make a huge dent in almost the size of Hun. The first ninja fells onto the ground. Was he completely knocked out from the impact? He suddenly recovers in a spilt second. Quickly as he can be with the new armour, the ninja flips onto his feet and takes a fighting stance once more. He jumps at the ninja again, but he was too quick now and moves from the spot. "…speed,…"

The second ninja twist around in the air and does a roundhouse kick to the head. The ninja reads the on-coming move and jumps away; back to where he was before. He goes in for the aerial kick once more. But the second ninja was now instructed to unleash a new weapon. "…and stealth capabilities." Just before the kick comes in, his rival hits the button on the chest and, just like a chameleon, the ninja suddenly…disappears! The attacker lands where his opponent was meant to be and looks around. The two ninjas are now equipped with cloaking devices. Stockman hopes that this would prove difficult for their new threats.

Trying to get a lock-on, it would only a matter of time before he strike. And not a second too soon, he was strike in the back. The visible ninja recovers once more. He takes a look around more. It only been a second before he whips around and sucker-punches behind him. His fist comes in contact with something and was sent flying across the room. It ends up hitting the lit torch just close to Stockman and Hun; knocking the stand over. It must be the invisible ninja. The visible one has managed to sense it out; thanks to the new hardware.

Both Stockman and Hun only saw the torch falling down from the invisible impact as the giant was the only one who reacted to the sudden collapse of the tall candle stand.

Stockman was now very pleased with what the work that he has done in just one day. He looks to his master once more. He would seem to have somewhat a satisfied look on his face. "And all thanks to the technology," Stockman then procced to walk over to the ancient corpse within the glass class, "I was able to glean from a tiny sample of this unusual artefact you dragged up from the East River." He was halted in front of the special relic with the most fascinated look on his face. He was only granted with one scratch on the surface of it. He looks back at them and back to the object. "If you had any sense, you'd allow me to study the entire thing." That way, the inventions that he would create for his boss would be a lot more powerful than any enemy that stand in their way.

As the doctor was babbling on, Hun took that time to walk over, painfully grab Stockman by the shoulder, lift him up and carries him back to the master.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," is what Stockman said during his aching trip to the ninja master himself. A ride that he does not like. He is going to feel that one in the morning.

Despite his ninjas with a powerful upgrade, Saki was not very convincing. Well, not just yet if only Stockman's plan succeeds. "First things first, Dr. Stockman. Bring me the creatures," the master orders the scientist.

Stockman was still dangling in Hun's grip before the giant puts him down. Stockman is a man who values his personal space. And Hun here was invading it. "Just keep this… _behemoth_ out of my way," he asked, rubbing his sore shoulder to ease the pain before walking up to man; pointing his finger at him, "and my _Foot Tech_ ninjas will deliver the goods. I _guarantee_ it!"

 _He guarantees it, eh?_ Well, Saki better hope he doesn't fail. He has brought him into this company and he would happy enough to… _personally_ remove from his payroll. He stands up from his seat and walks up Stockman's face. "You have already paid the price for failing me once. Do not fail me a second time."

The warning that he gives the scientist causes him to place his hand on his face. Startled, he drags it where his left eye used to be. It has been a while since he has lost it. Who knows what he will lose next if this plan doesn't triumph?

Well, he better hope not. He has full confidence that tonight's mission will go smoothly and that he prays to his idols, that nothing else will go wrong.

* * *

 **(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 9:02pm)**

To the family of ninjas, it was the most torturous hour that they ever had.

 _Why_?

Were they captured? Put against their will? Be shipped off to a science lab to be dissected?

 _No_ …it was much worse than that.

It was…the unannounced and the interruption of the rudest house guest that they ever had. And in the form of Casey Jones.

Just a while ago, the Turtles and Sally were in the miss of their daily training, courtesy of their father whom is the teacher, to be aware of the darkness, to be stability and to strike without warning. Just when they were getting into it, along comes the Vigilante himself and interrupts the whole night. He may be the new member of the team and all, he needs to learn that he can't just barge in whenever he wants to. But he did come down here for a reason. One: somebody is threatening the Turtles (minius Sally). And if there is a two: he wants to hang out with his new buddies. They all thanked for the first reason but if he had any sense that they were training at the moment, he wouldn't be down here for the second one. And now, it feels like he lives here or something. Doesn't he have a home to go to?

With the company of their… _guest_ , the ninjas have no choice but to halt tonight's training until further notice. Everyone decided to retire and go off to do their usual idle time, for a while actually. Because who knows how long their friend will stay for?

The rat father was off in his meditation session just outside his own door. Leo was engaged in his own training session by practising a number of katas. Sally was close to the kitchen entrance as she is taken the time to test her powers once more by using a small set of bean bags. Don was at his workstation, either inventing or fixing an appliance that was recently damaged or destroyed. Raph was located in the middle of the Lair, duking it out on a box bag. This leaves Mikey who decided to join the human in the living quarters. Watching his favourite TV shows is definitely something Mikey would do when he hasn't got training and among other things.

Mikey was just reaching for the last slice of Pizza. At least eating his favourite food calms his nerves down. Not until the last slice was swipe by their… _guest_ at the last second.

"Huh?" he muttered. Much to the ninja's displeasure, the hockey player/fighter here has already eaten most of the turtle's favourite meal while he hardly had any. Standing up, Casey was munching down on the food. He was giving a big stretch before sitting his butt on the blue couch and placing his feet on the table again.

Music was now blasting through the speakers which gives some of the family some difficulty to train. One of them apparently has finished his training and was now heading towards the living room. He thinks it was time for their friend to leave. The night does not last forever. As he gobbles up the last pizza, Casey looks to his right to see a box full of the orange turtle's DVD collection. He picks up the box and rummages through it. He wonders what his friends have in stores.

Leonardo has finally arrived to the couch. He grabs the remote that was trapped between the cushion the arm of the sofa. He grabs hold of it, aims it at the TV and presses the button. The TV was now switched off and the noise was off. The Lair was now peacefully and quiet. Well, almost.

The blue turtle then lets out a big yawn as he stretches his arms. He has been up since 6 in the morning. It would be the appropriate time to hit the hay and catch up on some sleep. He wonders if Casey was also tired too. "Woo, sure is getting, uh…late."

But Jones was not ready to leave. He just went through the box and he was not too happy with the selection. It's either he has seen them and they don't have any new ones or the amount that they have. He holds a few in the air, looking at Mikey. "These the only DVDs you got?" he asked.

Maybe this was the way to get him out of their home? The orange turtle stands up from his banana lounge. "Yeah, in fact," Mikey walks over to Casey who was about to put the box on the table, "why don't you borrow some and bring them back?" he proposed, grabbing hold of the box.

Mikey would mind if anyone takes his stuff from him. He is just like anybody who goes through his things and takes them without permission. But he decided to make an exception as he and the others are doing their best to make Casey leave at any cost.

Casey takes one DVD from the box and walks away, but instead of leaving, he heads for Donnie's computer. It also has a DVD player installed to the workstation. "That's okay. I'll just watch them here," he replied. So much for leaving. The two turtles come together and looked at each other. Casey was now pressing the _Stop_ button continuously. He wanted to get the tray out but it was not working. It was he hitting the wrong button. "Come on. Eject, _eject_!" Hockey Boy was now starting to get mad. Well, if that doesn't work, he might as well do them the old fashion way. Leo was just rubbing his head in annoyance from the background.

"You useless piece of—" he lift his leg up and…drop-kick it into the machine. His heel digs into the player; denting it and caused it to sends sparks out from the back and smoke out of the crack. Casey has just destroyed the DVD player. And this also caused Mikey to squeal like a girl. Realising and regrettably of what he did, the nervous Casey bends down and looks at the destroyed machine. "So much for that plan. "Uh, think your player's broken."

The blue turtle shrugs his shoulders. He though was the only one who breaks things. Now, they have two. Don heard and saw the whole commotion over his shoulder. Now upset, he didn't bother to come over and fix the player as he was busy with his own little project. He just has another machine broken and was put on his long list of _fixing-objects-that-have-been-recent-destroyed-by-some-nutcase_. He now rests his head on his chin while his other hand has a small tool that makes a sizzling sound. "Uh…no problem. I'll fix it…" he turns back to face them, "in the morning." Another busy morning if this keeps up.

Casey decided to move on to the next turtle. He ditches the player and goes over the purple turtle. "What you working on?" Casey asked.

The human has arrived at the station and was now peering over the mutant's shoulder. Don has a thing of personal space. He does not like anyone looking over his shoulder, unless it is April whom he doesn't mind. He does his best to cover up his work with his arms, head and shell.

"Uh, boring stuff. Really, really boring stuff, he dully replied. Donnie here does not want

Casey went from side to side as Don tries his best to block his view. He may be a hothead like his big brother Raphael but he annoys him like his little brother Michelangelo.

Since the smartie here doesn't want help or something, Casey decided to move on to someone else. Looking to his left, he spots the young kunoichi herself. Once the others are seeing where Casey is heading, everyone dropped everything. While, definitely Leo, Mikey and Don. Horror was now going through their spines. If there is one thing that they know about their sister is that you should never bug. _Especially in training_. Guess Raph forgot to mention this to him.

Leo extended his hand out. Uh…C-casey. I would stay away from Sal if I were you," the blue ninja advised him. But the Vigilante ignores him and keeps on walking.

Still walking, Casey looks over his shoulder. "Ah, c'mon guys. What's she gonna do to me? Slap the crud out of me?" the rebel quipped. He was getting closer to her by the second. Casey has no idea what he has got himself into. There is nothing that they can do for him. All the teens could only pray for mercy.

Two glowing bean bags were flying high in the air and so was the glowing from Sally's hands. When she thrusts her hands forwards, so does the bean bags. When her hands go up and down, so does the bean bags. Casey was watching the whole show from behind. The first time that he witnessed her powers was when they were attacked by that Nano Monster a while back. Even though he was nearly knocked out, he managed to get a glimpse of her Telekinetic at work. He wanted to see more.

"Yo, Sally. Can you show me that fancy magic mumbo-jumbo that you did the other night?" The girl's shoulder went tense. _He did not just say that, did he?_ She thought she said the term clearly to him before.

The kunoichi does not take her eyes off the objects. She tries so hard not to lost focus and lose her temper. She lets out a deep breath. "Not now, Casey. I'm busy." _Go away, Casey. Bug someone on your own time._ She pressed on with her training. But Jones still keeps on bugging.

"Ah, c'mon. I wanna see your powers. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,…"

The grown man's mocking was starting to wear Sally's patience thinner with each _please_ he speaks. _Man! He is just like Mikey!_ Without him knowing, Sally closed her eyes and left the bags still floating in the air. She drops her hands to the side. A devilish smile appears on her face. _He's wants a show? I'll give him one._ Without a second thought, Sally thrust her hand back. Just as her hand reaches back, one of the bean bags goes soaring towards the Vigilante himself.

Casey didn't have time to move when the bean bag hits him directly in the stomach!

The three Turtles all winched at the impact. They knew this was going to happen. The human's eyes almost pop out and his back hunched over. The little soft object collapse on the ground before Casey's knees makes contact. How can something that small make such a big damage?

As she turns around to face him, Sally grabs the other floating bean bag with her hand and places the other hand on her hip. "There. How's that for a show?" She's hopes that he has got the message.

The Vigilante was still clutching onto his stomach. With that much force, it almost brought his dinner up. Any lower and it would be a trip to the hospital. How weird would it be when they ask how did this happen. Luckily for him, he still has enough energy to stand up while clutching his arm around the bruised area. Casey finally makes a mental. Never bother anyone with powers. Especially if that girl is Sally.

With pretty much everyone brushing him off and the pain subsiding, Casey turns to another spot. Right in the middle of the Lair, he sees the one person that he wants to hang more than anyone. Raph was still doing a few rounds on the punching bag. Casey charges up to him. "Hey, Raph, let's wrestle!"

The human man-child tackles the mutant teen to the ground. They then began to roll all over the place. "Let go, bonehead!" Raph barked; struggling to hold back. During the tussle, they managed to knock one of the lit candles of its stand. When made contact, it blew the flame out.

The rat was now mentally regretting that he has to meditate near where his loudest son and his friend are. He places his grey paw on his forehead and shakes his head in frustration. He has four sons and a daughter to worry about. He does need another one child in the mix. It was too much to take in. When will there be a time for the rat to get some peace and quiet?

"No way, dipstick!" Casey countered it. The match was still on.

"Pukebrain!" Raph added another one. Leo and Mikey, now joined by Don and Sally, are all observing them. Right now, they were acting like a bunch of immature kids. They are all trash-talking naming each other. Sooner or later, someone is going to get hurt – both mentally and physically.

"Geek!"

"Dweeb!"

"You dork!"

Not just the children, but the rat could not take another second. First, his teens' new friend come sin and interrupts the whole lesson. And now, he had bugged almost everyone!

It was time.

Right before Raph could come up with another one; a walking stick appears out of nowhere and slams on the ground. The boys stop their playtime and they both look up to see a _very_ discontented Splinter; looking down on them. He too was beginning to get aggravated by Casey's overdue stay at their home.

"Raphael!" the rat lets out a deep breath. What he was about to tell them was something that he would be against but it was the only way to make Casey Jones leave. "Normally I discourage excursions to the surface," he speaks as the rest of the family all gathered around him, "but I think it wise for you to take out _guest_ for a breath of fresh air."

This was the best thing the red turtle has heard all day. He was killing for some surface time. And what better way than spend it with his best bud. Raph tangle himself from Casey and stands up with enthusiasm. " _Topside_? I'm all over it," he agreed. He gives his father an approving thumbs-up.

Casey also shots up like a rocket. He too is finally ready for some action. And it is with someone else. "BOOYAH!" he cried out, pumping his fists in the air.

Raph was the first one to take off running. Casey soon followed after as they both run up the ramp and head towards the elevator. "Come on, you maniac."

During the run, Casey manages to grab his golf bag. Every time that he is out, he always takes his bag with him. " _Manic_? Who you calling a _maniac_?" he shot, putting his mask on.

Internally, the rest of the ninja family let out a sign of relief. They have finally got Casey Jones to leave the Lair. But who knows when he will come back? Maybe next time, he will be respectfully and learn that his friends have boundaries. Maybe next time. But as for now, they can finally resume what they left off from training.

Mikey rubs one side of his head with his hand. "And that's how they defeated," he then puts his hands out in front and wiggles his fingers, while speaking in a dramatic voice, " _The Thing The Wouldn't Leave_."

Sally lunges closer to Leo. "Man, that guy needs a girlfriend." Leo couldn't help but nod in agreement. _I wonder if April would be suited for him._

* * *

 **(On the streets, Manhattan, NY – 9:05pm)**

The two hotheads of New York wasted no time as they raced up from the elevator doors to the rooftops. Now flipping from one building to another, the two men were now enjoying the fresh air. Maybe when they can take a break, maybe Raph can actually lay down some ground rules of his home like when it is the best time to come over or what not to do when Sally or Don are busy in their leisure time. They have already resumed their trash-talking from earlier.

Raph goes first since he didn't get a chance to the last time. "Nimrod!"

CAsey does a few more flip and a cartwheel. "Lightweight!"

"Gack face!" Raphael added as they both landed on a small building. Just when they were about to hit the next street…

 _ **PPPSSSSSHHHHH. PPSSHH. PPSSSHHH.**_

The noise was heard in the distance, followed by a few rattles. This made Casey halt for a second. This sound was…awfully familiar. He turns around so that he can see his mutant buddy and hear the noise. More were sounded as well.

"Spray paint?"

Raph just raised an eyebrow at him. " _Spray paint_? What kind of lame trash talk is that?" He has gotta come up with a better one than that.

But Casey wasn't fooling around, which it is a first. He did hear something. And it was close. "No, listen." He points his thumb over his shoulder. He looks to the source and so does Raph when he joined him.

Looking over the edge and into the closed off alleyway, they both see three thugs. Only two were making art on the wall while the third one appears to be on look-out duty. This looks trouble.

To get a better look, Raph and Casey do a mighty leap to the other side. Good thing that they weren't spotted by them or anyone else.

The one thug on watch has blue spiky hair with little dark green sideburns. He is wearing a long sleeve grey top with green shorts that has light green pockets, a pair of purple sneakers with white laces, a silver earring on the nose, a pair of light green finger-less bikie gloves and a purple necklace. On his top is a vertical purple strip and on the left sleeve is a large lizard. He goes by the name of Rudy.

Just where they are spraying the paint from the cans, one of them spikey red hair that goes up and has a yellow bandana with the picture of a large lizard. His goatee is the same colour as his hair. He wears dog tags that are wrapped in a chain necklace. He is wearing a black tattled singlet with blue baggy pants, a pair of metal elbow pads and he has a pair of yellow sneakers with white lacers. High on his left arm is a tattoo of swirls that looks almost like the lizard. Covered up from his hands but showing his fingers to his elbow are white bandages. He goes by the name of Spike.

And the last one is helping Spike with the paint. He has orange spiky but floppy hair with a goatee in the same colour. He has a purple headband on his forehead. He is wearing an olive green shirt with a purple collar. He has a black belt with a silver buckle, grey shorts that goes over his black pants, a pair of metal knee pads, and a pair of olive green boots. He also has a nose ring and a silver earring on his right ear. There is also a white bandage that is wrapped around on his left hamstring. Like Spike, he has also got white bandage covering his arms from the palm of his hands to his elbows. A picture of a large lizard was on the front of his shirt. He also has buck teeth. He goes by the name Reggie.

Some of thugs actually look familiar to the two rebels. Raph and Casey took a closer look at the art that they are making.

 _Four small turtles getting eaten…by a giant lizard._

 _It's not a lizard. It's a dragon._

 _The Purple Dragons._

So they are the ones who painted not just this graffiti but the one in the photo too. Guess they are responsible for taunting the ninjas to come out to play. Well, they managed to get one of them. And now, they are going to pay. It was Showtime.

They decided to drop in. And when they mean _drop in_ , they dropped down into the alleyway and meet the taggers. As a trained ninja, Raph easily jumps down from a high level and land on his knee while Casey was confident enough to slide down the water pipe. Hopefully, it won't break.

The sudden appearance of a mutant ninja turtle causes the thugs to stop what they are doing and faces him. They were astonished to see the mutant once more. As they have already dealt by him and his family. With his mask on, Casey finally joins him. These two hotheads have come out to play.

"Hi, we're the _Neighbourhood Clean and Green_ ," Raph introduces himself and his friend to the punks here. The thugs quickly wasted no time to pull out their chosen weapons. "Doing our part to stamp out taggers." Spike has his two bats while Reggie whips out his chain.

Now that they are armed, it was time to rumble.

Reggie decided to strike the turtle first. Rookie mistake. He swings his chain at the head, but Raph manages to duck it. Due to the swing, he also spins around which gave Raph enough time for him to kick the thug away. _One down, two to go_.

Pulling out his bat, Casey takes his shot at Spike. With the Vigilante holding one bat, Spike has got two in his grip. Casey was not happy with the weapon choice. "Dude, you're totally stealing my act," he rants. I thought his hockey stick was his act? It matches with his hockey mask. But there was no time to complain. Raising his bats in the air, Spike bellows the charge. He swipe one bat but Casey, just his friend, ducks the move. Spike comes down for the second but Casey steps to the side and comes behind him.

As for Rudy,…

With the two of his boys taking the fight, he decided to call for some… _backup_. He rushes up to the nearest dumpster and ducks behind it. As he does that, he pulls out his cell phone and dials the number. He knows juts who to call.

The phone picks up. "We got one," Rudy reported. It was only short and simple before he looks to his left and went absolutely pale. A couple of green hands grab him by the collar; causing the thug to drop his phone, and throws him against the tagged wall. _Two down, one to go_.

Although he have his back facing Spike, Casey still has the skills to block the attack from behind. Now wielding two bats, Casey used one of them hold the strike made by Spike. The thug is using all his might to push him down. With Spike in the open, Casey back kicks the thug in the stomach; taking him out of the fight. _And that's the end of that._

Reggie has already recovered from his bout and was ready for _Round Two_. If he was smart, he should have stayed down. Without a weapon in hand, he worthlessly charges at the same turtle. But the ninja, who sees this attack coming, does a spin and a kick to deliver the sucker into the pile of defeated punks. The battle was over.

Casey and Raph all approached the pile. The mutant places a foot on one of them. "Piece of cake," Casey gloated. It all seems too easy for a nightly run in his case. Shouldn't there be more _Purple Dragons_? If so, then where are they?

The night has not come to a close. Raphael looks up to see more trouble. One battle was over, but not the war.

"Don't be so sure." The lone turtle points to the rooftops just across from the alleyway. "Phone boy called for backup,…" Standing high the roof whilst holding onto the pole is one of them. The other just pasted its partner as he followed him too. "…and here it comes!" the two blue ninjas in black armour both landed gracefully on the concrete ground. One lands closer to them on its knee while the other landed on the road and walks towards them. They must have been observing the fight since they got the call. They looked trouble. This could prove too much for one ninja and one Vigilante to handle.

Casey was pretty much awestruck. After seeing that flip, he doesn't know if they are robots or not. "Whoa, those things aren't human." The kneeling ninja stands up before he is joined by his friend.

Raph was twirling one of his Sais. "In case you haven't noticed, neither am I." _Good point, Raph_.

But enough talk, it was time for _Round Two_.

Raph and Casey all charged at their new foes. One of them has already dealt with different ninjas before. But they got more than they bargain for. Before they can land an attack on them, the blue ninjas used their right hand and pressed the small foot icon on their chest plate. And in faded blinding light, they all disappeared. The two hotheads both stopped running. This…was all news to them.

Raph and Casey looked around. "Where'd they go?" the human wonders. They were now complete baffled. Did they pull a magic trick on them? Do they have powers like Sall—

 _WHACK!_

Thanks to the invisible force, Raph and Casey all go flying back to the end of the alleyway. This is definitely a problem for them. They both recovered from the sudden attack. The turtle looks over to his friend. "They must have some kind of, what do you call it? Cloaking device." Guess Raph must have figured it out. It appears that they is no magic on them, but they do have devices that help them turn invisible. If he can't see them, he can sure use Sally's help right about now.

Casey stands up but still aching from the pain. " _Cloaking_ _device_?" he grabs hold of his arm and rubs the sore muscle. "What are they, _Klingons_?" _Since when does Casey watch Star Terk? Never mind, ask later._

But the fight is not yet over. The blue ninjas are still out of sight. One of them apparently walked through a puddle of water; thus leaving a trail behind. And it was moving fast and getting closer to Raph.

 _Got ya!_

The turtle jumps at him; ready to wipe the floor on him…but was caught in an invisible bear hug at the last second. Raph can't see what the ninja is supposed to do when nobody can't see him. The red ninja was struggling in his grip.

Looks like Raph could use some help. With maybe one ninja busy, instead of charging in to help free his friend, Casey spots the two spray cans and quickly grabs them. He aims the nozzle at the cloak foe and activities it. The purple paint was released from its container and onto the unseen warrior. The paint itself hits something in the air just next to flying Raph which covers his arm and the side of his face in paint.

The two fighters can finally see one of them.

 _Perfect_.

Now that one part of the ninja is visible, Casey can strike.

The painted ninja was stunned that some substance are on him. But he didn't have time to see the hockey stick in the Vigilante's grip. Casey swings his weapon back and hits square in the face. When impacted, the ninja loses his grip on the turtle and surprisingly, one of its orange lenses comes off. It's not just the paint that Casey sees; it is also a human eye. So, they are not robots.

Before he can take down Raph, he needs to take down Casey. Dealing with the turtle later, the painted ninja walks up to the Vigilante. With his stick at ready, Casey another swings from the other direction. But the ninja manages to block it with his arm and the stick itself was smashed into pieces, all thanks to its sturdy arm gauntlet.

Now frighten and still holding the broken weapon. "Uh-oh," Casey gulped. He and Raph were then tossed into the metal scaffoldings from the dead-end. The beings come into contact with it and it comes crashing down. The smoke caused by the crash and was settled in the next second. The two hotheads were now knocked out and were buried in a pile of metal and wood. The battle was now over with the new concealed winners.

The same faded bright light appears and out appears the blue ninjas who had their hands on the switch. One of them was still painted and is missing one lens. So, what are these blue ninjas? And why are they here for?

The two ninjas grabbed a fighter each and drag them out of the rubble and on the ground. They were sent by the master to retrieve one of their foes. Which foe are they meant to take?

"Target apprehended," the clean ninja reported, coming to a halt. And he is the one holding onto the mutant. They all came for him. The painted one has the human in his grasp and was right behind him.

He releases the masked fighter from his grip. "What about him?" It's either leave him or disposes of him. Their choice.

They decided to leave him. Because just standing at the entrance to the streets were a few of familiar crooks, would be happy enough to do the job.

"Just leave him for us."

The three _Purple Dragons_ thugs, all now armed with a weapon each, have all recovered from their bout. Seeing that their foes have been taken care of, they wouldn't mind a little beating. They have only one person in mind. The first ninja hauls the turtle onto his shoulder as he and his partner leave the scene. Only the thugs stayed behind to deal with some…personal business with their favourite Vigilante.

Rudy was the one who spoken as the ninjas leave with the mutant and left the Vigilante by himself. The thugs all now surround the knocked out Casey Jones. "It's payback time."

The goons were ready to knock the lights out of the Street Vigilante. _Permanently._

All they need to do was bring the weapons down on him…

" _PSYCH_!"

Casey sits up and aims the spray cans at their faces. He releases the substances and it all got in their eyes. Blinding them with wet paint, the pain in the eyes was too much to bear for. They were coughing from it and tries as they might to rub it off, not knowing that it is making it worse.

With the thugs distracted for the time being, Casey can finally make his escape.

As much as he wants to go after the crooks who took his best friend, Casey knows that he is going to need some help. And the only beings that he knows and will help him would be Raphael's brothers, sister and his father. Just before he escapes back to the warehouse, he was going to prove that their brother was taken. That is why he saw one of the broken orange lenses. The one that was smashed off one of the blue ninja. This could help.

He quickly grabs it before he heads for his next destination.

* * *

 **(Unknown Laboratory, Manhattan, NY – 9:30pm)**

What felt like forever, Raphael finally open his eyes. The only thing that is blinding him was a bright light. It was not the moon or the street lights. It was the only source in an unknown room. Wait a minute. He is no longer outside. He gets a look around of the area.

"Oh, where am I?"

To answer his question: he has got no idea where.

Moving his arms, body and legs were now out of the question. Thanks to the tight buckle straps that are clamped down to a table that is on a diagonal position. And the dark room that he is in could be locked from the outside. He was trapped. And also, his weapons are not on him. Make that trapped and armless. But hey, a ninja is never defenceless.

Maybe when he was knocked out this whole time, they could have taken him to…Area 51. The one place in the entire world where aliens from other planets check-in… _but they don't check-out_.

The only things that are alive in this room are the giant, talking turtle, his pounding headache and some…weird set of needles that control by a machine, poking the ninja in all sorts of places. Being capture and strapped down to an operating table was starting to tick him off. Getting poked at was making him a little more mad. "Hey, watch where you're poking those things!"

Looking at the equipment, tools and machines in here, Raph has a pretty good idea of what this room could be.

It's a Laboratory. It has to be it. The one place that he and his family do not want to be in for their final moments. At least, Raph can show anyone if they are watching just how tough he can be. But deep down, he was scared out of his wits. Leaving the Lair would be the last time that he'll get see his entire family and in the streets with his best friend Casey.

Just then, it felt like someone just hit the rewind button from an hour earlier. Raph remembers it all. He and Casey; they were out on the streets, teaching a few punks a lesson. They were tagged graffiti – more like a message to the ninjas themselves. Took them down easy. Along came some new meat. Blue ninjas. They turned invisible. Both of them got knocked out and now…

He was all alone.

If so, where is Casey? Was he too taken? Did they leave him behind?

 _Or worse_ …

 _No_ …Casey would never take a dirt nap that easily. He could still be okay. Raph needs to get out of here. _Now_.

"When I get out of here I'm going to—"

Footsteps sounds were coming closer to him. "This is some nice steel." A rough voice steps into the light. Raph whips his head to his right to see that he is not alone. In his visual is a huge thug, much larger than him and Casey, with enormous hands and was dressed in a black getup with a long blond ponytail and a gold earring on his left ear. He was spotting three scars on his left cheek. Maybe got scratched by a pussy cat or something. But he also took a peek of what is on his right arm. Just near the shoulder pad was a tattoo of a red foot.

 _Wait. Did he sent those ninja to sic on me?_ Could be.

But ticks Raph off a bit was that this thug is holding weapon in his grasp. Although he did say they were _nice_. The giant himself was admiring the craftsmanship of the durable materials before looking nasty at the mutant. "How about telling me who gave them to you?"

Raph puts on a sly grin. He utters only one thing. "Yo mama." That is the one thing that turtle loves to do in situation like this, is to lay a good smack down.

But the big punk did not flinch. Instead, he throws the _nice steel_ on each side of the turtle's head. The only difference is that it is only a centimetre apart. Raph then grit his teeth. _Okay, dude doesn't fool around_. Normally the giant's appearance would scare or break someone, but to the turtle, it didn't faze him. Throwing his weapon so close to his head, nothing.

The thug name Hun goes up to his face, getting a good grip on the Sai's handles. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear you." He easily pulls them out of the board and tosses them on a nearby table. On the same table as well was Raph Shell-Cell. They must take it off of him just in case tries to call for backup. Hun, as his name is called, secures the phone between his index and his thumb. A beeping sound was made when the thug unintentionally pushes a button. Hun brings the gadget up close to the mutant's face.

"You know, I get a little clumsy when people don't answer my questions," he growls. And to prove his point, using his strength, he closes the gap between his finger and thumb; crushed the phone into a smaller chunk piece. Raph just only flinched when bits of his phone flies into his face

Oh, great, he managed to take the turtle's only way to call for help. And he crumpled it like it was a twig. He may be tough, but so is Raph. And he doesn't scare the mutant one bit. Even if his sister was in the same position, she too wouldn't be scared of him.

With the destroyed device in his grip, Hun throws it back on the table. Taking his eyes off he mutant, Raph looks at the thug. The ninja was now eyeing something on his arm. At first, he noticed the red foot tattoo on his right arm but he didn't get a chance to see his left. It was much larger than the other one but a different design. It was in a shape of a giant lizard. Or a giant tricked-out dragon. Guess he had more than one tattoo. If Raph actually gets a tattoo in the future, he wonders what he will get.

Seeing this tat, he knows where he has seen this before. Anyone who wears the tattoo is public or anywhere, they belong to a very familiar street gang – the _Purple Dragons_. And by the looks of how large it is, this guy might be their leader. Or maybe not when Raph decided to have some fun.

"Hey, nice tat. _Purple Dragon_ or just some big ugly chicken?" the smirking turtle mocked. Lizard or chicken, as long as Raph can have a good laugh.

But Hun here, is not exactly a smiling fool. The toughest thug that Raph has ever met in his life suddenly grabs the mutant by the head and secured his head. The turtle tries to move out of his giant grip, but Hun's strength proved too much. Feels like he snap his neck in one shot.

Hun was not going anyway. Not without some answers.

The thug comes close to his face once more. He also brings the only light in the room closer to him. This caused Raph to squint his eyes from the brightness and does a bit of a snarl too. "Let's start with just exactly what kind of freak are you anyway?" he sneers at the tiny turtle.

The red ninja is now in a tough pickle. Normally if they were someone else or if he wasn't strapped down, he would be able to get out no problem. Raph's only hope was for his best bud to get some help.

Wherever he is.

* * *

 **(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 9:31pm)**

It may have seen only a little time has passed. But the little time that has left was now used wisely for the ninja family. After Raph has taken their insolent visitor up to the surface, they all went straight back to training. The entire Lair was in darkness once more, the poles have all been set up and only a few candles have been lit. Splinter was on one pole; keeping a very steady poise. His children all joined him, hopping from one pole to another, by doing several of flips and jumps. Balancing on one bamboo shoot to another. It would seem that nothing will distract them this time.

Until the doors to the stone elevator opens up for the second time of the night. And out comes, if anyone would be predicating, Casey Jones. But why does he have one hand clutching to his side? Not to mention, stumbling into the dim place. He still has his mask on from when left with the red turtle and he appears to be in a dazed.

With her bandana over her eyes, Sally can hear the familiar footsteps. _Oh, great, he's back_. _Wait. Wasn't Raph with him?_ Without taking the fabric off, she hops down off the pole and bends her knees when her foot makes contact with the carpet. Just when she was about to teach the Vigilante a lesson, she senses something perplexing about Casey.

 _And is he… staggering?_

Yes, he is. Plus, he was letting out a few painful groaning.

Casey was not aware of his surrounds again for the second time of the night. As a result of this, he journey to the centre of the Lair and one of his hands was still extended out as it comes in contact with the poles. Like before, one knocks into one and the process is then repeated like Dominos. Sally pulls her headband back up to her forehead. Something is wrong with Casey. But just before his face meets the floor, the kunoichi, now feared for him, rushes over and manages to catches him.

The boys all felt the rumble under their feet but they didn't have time to move. They all went falling down to the rug floor and landed with a thud. It was deje vu. The blue turtle was close to the only lit candle that caused the place to go dim again.

With the human in her arms and kneeling down on the ground, Sally manages to produce a clap. The lights go up and everyone was as before, on the floor. The orange turtle peered over his shoulder, lying on his shell. "You can almost set your watch by this guy," Mikey complains, turns back to his family and pointing his thumb at him.

Sally gets a good view of Casey. He was all battered and bruises were all over his body. She carefully lifted his mask and sees a few more bruises on his cheeks. Casey must have been in some fight. But it does add one question: Where is Raph?

Leo comes up to the humans. 'Casey, what happened?" he wonders. Sally was now examining his sores.

But Splinter, who is now standing, has important question to ask. "Where is Raphael?" Ever father always fears for his children. Still has Casey in her grasp, Sally starts to have a knot in her stomach. Whoever hurt Casey this bad might have done a lot worse to her brother. At least he is conscious. Maybe he knows what happened.

Concerned, Casey looks up to the rat master. "The invisible ninjas took him."

 _What?_

Raising an eyebrow, Mikey and Don both look at each other. He's joking, right? He and Raph were gone for what, 20 mins or more, and Casey comes back to tell them that _invisible ninjas_ just appeared out of nowhere, beat him up and took their brother away. They could be just playing with them.

Mikey looks back to Casey. " _Invisible ninjas_ , huh? This story wouldn't involve _Santa Claus_ and the _Easter Bunny_ by any chance?" he bantered; playing along with the joke.

Sally glares at her two youngest brothers. "Not funny, Mikey. Judging by these fresh bruises, he's not lying." Since when does she take Casey's side?

"And I got proof!"

Casey has reached down into his tracksuit's pocket and pulls something that he picked up. In his ragged gloved palm appears to be an orange lens, something from a pair of sunglasses. He figures one of them would analysis it and hopefully uses it to find his buddy. Curious to know, Donnie takes the item out of the hockey player's hand. He quickly goes over to his desk and studies it through his magnifying glass.

Sally helps Casey onto his feet as he now has the strength to walk again. They all approached the purple turtle as Leo pulls out his Shell-Cell and speed-dials Raph.

It only took a second for Don to analysis the lens. "Ooh! Some kind of optical device," he said, placing a hand on his chin. "Heavy duty hardware." Interesting technology used for in battles. But who would be smart enough to create them? Maybe Stockman? The team have not heard from him for ages.

Leo has his phone to his ear. There were a few beeps. Followed by a few more. Not a good sign. "Raph's not answering his Shell-Cell."

From seeing the strange lens and Raph not picking up, it proves that Casey was right. Raph has been taken by what he said, the invisible ninjas. But how's it possible? Ninjas can only hide in the dark, not turn invisible. There are some heroes who can and they are in the comic books. He was now full of ashamed. He has let his best friend get taken away and now feels so much responsible for losing him.

Maybe if he didn't come down in the first place, none of this would happen. And he did something in character. He finds a wooden stool, grabs it, lifts it high in the air and with one yell, he throws it in frustration. The stool itself flies over the still rat and lands on the ground; smashed into a number of pieces. Leo and Sally just witness the rebel's fit and Splinter watches him with remorse. He understands the human's sympathy. He too feels the same way. This is his second eldest son that they are talking about. But Splinter is confident that he will be fine unlike Casey.

"This is all my fault," Casey blames himself. He then proceeds to go over to the sofa.

"Don't worry,…" Casey pokes his head to Don when a sudden beep was made. In his hand was a miniature scanner that Don uses to track pretty much about anything that he can hack into it. It was just what he needed for something like this. "…I installed tracking chips in all the Shell-Cell…just in case."

That was perfect. That way, they can find Raph and bring him home.

Sally comes over to see the little screen over her mutant brother's shoulder. "Well?"

It would only take a second for the device to get a lock on the hothead's signal. It has been more than a second and what Don has got on his screen is static. "Interesting. Not picking up a signal."

It was either the signal on Raph's phone is broken, or turned off. And Don knows that he would never under any circumstance that he would switch his signal off.

The rebel himself resumes his rage and kicks the big sofa away. "Ohhh, we'll never find him!" Leo looks at the mess with the most distraught look. Something tells him that cleaning up the Lair tonight will be a lot more difficult than he thought.

The kunoichi whips around to face the masked warrior. "We will, Case. Just calm down," she assures him. But Casey Jones does not calm down so easily. He ignores her as he continues on a rampage. Guess kicking things and breaking stuff around is how he calms down.

Don ignores the noises as he still looks down on his handheld scanner. He was hoping to still get a lock on his brother. Even if the Shell-Cell is either still working, broken or out of commission. "I may be able to calibrate the scanner to trace the comms signal from your… _invisible ninjas_ ," Donatello explains; tapping a few buttons on his little gadget. If they can't get a lock on their brother, they may as well get a lock on the ninjas who took him.

Still on his uprising, Casey's next item to break was a wooden chair. He easily grabs hold of it and slams it up against the stone pillar; shattering into hundreds of bits. That is when Mikey goes up to his purple brother.

"Better make it fast," he points his thumb to the nutcase not too far from them. Don looks up to see his brother. "We're running out of furniture!"

Don looks to where Casey is at the moment. He's right. The number of their furniture is starting to decease by the second thanks to Casey's temper.

But they are what they are going to do. Find where Raph is held up. Once they get a lock on him, they will travel to where he is kept prisoner, bust him out and take him back home in one piece.

That is their plan, but first…

…they won't leave until somebody calms the hockey-head down.

* * *

 **(Unknown Laboratory, Manhattan, NY – 9:32pm)**

A few minutes has passed since the interrogation started and Hun was not making any progress. He has dealt with a lot of men in his time but this,…this has to be one of the challenges one he has ever dealt with. And this guy is a turtle. A giant, talking, red-masked wearing, Sai-wielding turtle. Something that a certain scientist with an eye-patch has taken an interest in. Right now, he was located in a separate room where he is view it from a safe distance.

His mission – along with the buffoon in his own terms – are hoping to learn something about him. Stockman was curious that if he was created as a successful experiment that has either escape the lab or to fight against his master. Or that he was an alien from another dimension.

Whatever the answer is, Dr. Baxter Stockman will stop at nothing to get his answer.

And so will Hun. And he is still in the Main Lab. He was not scared of the creature. He likes to get his answers the hard way. The only way that he is more comfortable and very familiar with.

So far, he was really frustrated. The red turtle was not peeping anything about who he is.

"We've been over this again and again, _freak_." He grabs hold of the only light from above and brings it more closely to the mutant. He was demanding some answers. "I'm only going to ask you this one more time. Who do you work for? How long you been on this planet? What is the level of your technology?

Raph was now getting sick and tired of him asking questions like this. He is even more annoying than his little brother and that is saying a lot. And guess he doesn't know that Raph was born and _mutated_ on Planet Earth in secret along with his family of mutant ninjas (and human) for the past 15 years.

And what Hun doesn't know is that while he was talking, Raph has already come up with an escape plan. If his family is not coming any time soon, he might as well get moving. Raph continues to still mess up his mind.

" _Planet_? _Technology_? Boy, are you barking up the wrong shell."

Hun was now officially up to his limit.

" _ANSWER ME_!" he let his anger out by punching palm into the top part – just above the turtle's head – to cause the board to rock back and forth from the impact. At this time, someone with a weak stomach would be spilling the beans right about now from the scary looking man. And spilling something else from their weak stomach due to the sudden rocking. But Raph was hanging on. Just a little more and he will out of here in no time. The rocking comes to a stop, making the mutant a sight nauseating from the motion.

"Uh, come to think of it, who do _you_ work for? I mean, you look way too dumb to be in charge of all this," Raph question the thug. While he was talking and out from Hun's view, Raph begins to rock his right wrist back and forth. He already knows that he can't pull his own arms and legs out of the straps, he might as well loosen it. The more he continues to rotate, the more his hand begins to slide out of the strap. What Raph doesn't know that Hun is involved _and_ in charge of a small street gang that he and the others would probably be familiar with by now.

Only a little more and then, he is free. Well, it doesn't help if the thug himself grabs hold of an active buzz saw right above his head and aims it at the turtle's face.

" _Your choice_." Malicious as he can be, this was his final straw. He has tied all his patience. If you can't get an answer from talking, they might as well be another way. "You can talk or you can let your _DNA_ do the talking for you," he jeers at the mutant, bringing the buzzing tool a little more closer. Raph moves his face away from the closeness of the steel blade. "Now, is there something you want to tell me?"

Oh, Raph has something to say and it was a good thing that he wasn't sweating just yet. Because he has already loosen the strap and pulls his free hand out.

"Just… _this_!" He does a spear strike into the giant's guts, earning him a harsh grunt. Now distracted, Raph reaches up for something that was next to the buzz saw. Grabbing hold of the gas mask and places it over Blondie's mouth.

"Sweet dreams, _lard butt_!" he mocks. Knowing that he has a mask over his mouth, Hun was trying as best as he can to not into the gas. But he just couldn't take it. Take one deep breath of it and starts to violently cough. He grabs hold of his face and backs away from the board as he tries to get his breath back.

 _Now's my chance!_

The buzz saw is still active. The turtle grabs hold of the machine and uses it to cut the remaining straps. With nothing to hold him down, he can finally escape. But he ain't going home empty-handed.

Raph goes over to the table. "Don will kill me if I leave this." He knows his brother. If anything that his smart brother created that gets smashed or broken, he will have a fit. He takes with him along with his weapons.

He rushes to the exit, kicks the door open and runs out. He only took a few steps out but was shocked to find out where he is.

A fog horn was blasted in the area. On one side, there was the Statue of Liberty. On the other was the city herself. Raph was on a boat. Well, at least he knows that he is on a small ship…still in New York. Guess there was no available flights to Area 51, eh?

Raphael walks over to the ledge. He first sees the _Statue of Liberty_ and then he looks down to see the water. Part 1 of his Master Plan worked. Time for Part Two to kick in.

"Good thing turtles are amphibious." And how right he was. As turtles, they have the ability to breath underwater and be on dry land. Just like frogs. He leaps over the side and dives down into the water.

The only time he can finally rest easy when he finally gets back to the safe and comfort of his home…

* * *

"You FOOL!"

Stockman's voice was the next thing that Hun heard when the scientist entered the room. After witnessing the scene from his little room, the doctor himself has left his station and entered the lab. By the time he has entered, Hun has already recovered from the sudden gas attack. Stockman was not very pleased with the musclebound thug for letting the creature go. They promise their master that they would capture him at all cost. Now, how are they supposed to get more answers from him now that he is gone.

"I was _this_ close to obtaining a _DNA_ sample,…" Stockman snaps at the giant whom removes his hand from his face, getting a good look at the scrawny genius. "…and you let him escape."

He doesn't say anything. Only a sly grin on his face, turning the rest of his cold head to Stockman. The doctor raised an eyebrow. _What has he planned?_

"Precisely. I _let_ him escape," Hun stands up, explaining it more, "to lead us to the others. Even as we speak, a squad of _Foot Tech_ ninjas are trailing the creature."

* * *

And how right he was.

By the time that Raph has made it to the docks, the turtle climbs himself out and runs to the nearest manhole cover. He also leaves a puddle trail of footprints behind. Only to be followed by a few more trails.

* * *

"So now it's all up to your invisible boys," Hun said, making Stockman turn around and looks at the open door. "Better hope they don't blow it."

No longer fuming and now distress, the scientist touches the noticeable scars just under his eye patch.

 _I hope not…_

Well, he shouldn't fear, right? It did work the first time around. So, the second time shouldn't be that hard. But if this fails, who knows what Stockman will lose _this time_.

* * *

 **(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 9:35pm)**

It has only been a few minutes and Don and Sally have not lifted their eyes of the scanner. Ever since the purple turtle has turned on the machine, he and his sister were watching the screen like a couple of hawks.

The others have all now waited patiently for any results. Casey has already calm down from his rampage and was now holding his hockey stick in one hand. He was ready as soon as they can get a lock on his best friend.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

That is when the answer has finally come in. A small blinking blip appears on the screen. Which could only mean one thing…

A relieved grin appeared on their faces. "We're getting a signal!" Don alerted before facing the rest of the team. "It's Raph!"

The red turtle has been located. Whatever the guilt on the shoulders of Casey Jones has finally been lifted. His best pal is A-O-K! He has got no reason to feel angry any more.

"WOO-HOO!" he cheered. He pumped his fists in the air in delight. But thanks to his hockey stick that he is holding, it smashes one of lightbulbs of Don's desk lamp. Both Don and Sal flinches at the damage.

Exasperated, the orange turtle turns to his big brother and father and points his thumb at the accidental-prone troublemaker. "This guy's bad news even when there's good news." The blue turtle and rat couldn't agree more as the blue ninja face palm himself in the face and the elder shakes his head.

The scanner is still beeping as Don and Sally both go back to the screen. "It's faint, but at least we got a blip we can follow," the smart ninja confirmed.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Took them surprise were two more blips that just appeared on the scanner. And they are tailing the main blip itself. Don spoke too soon. "Make that several blips."

That could only mean on thing. "The _invisible ninjas_ signal?" Leo asked. Guess Casey wasn't lying about the whole _invisible ninjas_ part.

The feared father places a hand on his eldest shoulder. At the slight touch, Leo looks to his father. "Raphael may not even be aware he is being followed."

If this was in Sally's case, she would have definitely snuffed them out. But this is Raphael and he doesn't have the same skills as his sister. And if Raph is not aware of this, then the family of ninjas are going to have so _major_ trouble.

"Which means we got to find him before he brings in some seriously unwanted houseguests," Leo concludes. Speaking of _unwanted houseguest_ , that is when everyone turns to Casey.

"We already got one of those,"

Irritated by that comment, Casey decided to drop it. Right now, his friend is in trouble that he is not aware of. But there was something else on the Vigilante's mind that bugs him. When he and Raph fought against them the first time, they can turn invisible which proved very difficult for the heroes. Maybe there was something that his friends

He lifts his hockey stick up. "So, uh, how do we stop something we can't _see_?" Casey wonders.

Sally would be pleased with this part of the mission. Because this is when her powers would come in handy. She places a hand on her hip and points her thumb into her chest, giving a wink to Casey. "Well, for me, that shouldn't be a problem." To her, this is child's play. If you have the ability to sense any presences.

As for the others, that is what Don has been working on for a few hours. "And already got us covered." He turns to his table to grab the one device that he and the rest of the team needs. On his table were the goggles that the purple turtle used last night for their operation of finding the source of the blackouts. Ever since then, he has used his time wisely to make four more.

"Turtle Vision Heat Sensor Goggles." He grabs one and places over his head. A beeping sound was made when it was slide on. "After all, an invisible body is still a warm body." He then gives a pair to the human before he passes two more to his brothers. Although he made five, Don knows that Sally wouldn't need one.

Leo slides the goggles on and bawled up his fist. The leader is ready. "Let's go."

Mikey looks over to Casey who has his mask and the goggles over them. "That's a good look for you," Mikey states. Casey doesn't know if he should be offended or not.

* * *

Knowing that their brother has escaped which doesn't scare them, it's the unwanted company that he is bringing home. The teens plus man-child's mission was to find Raphael

The five fighters decided to split-up into two groups. One on the surface. The other in the sewers.

If anyone is on the street, having a nice quiet evening, they would be scared to death if they were about to be hit by an on-coming green truck.

Driving in the _Battle Shell_ was the orange turtle himself. Despite being the crazy and youngest of his family, his brothers and sister completely trust him behind the wheel. Because he is riding with Casey Jones who is even crazier than he is.

Mikey was still adjusting his driving skills and efforts since their run-in with a giant robot in the dump a while back. He was driving from side-to-side when his brother has radio-in.

" _We're going to have to split up_. _Mike and Casey…_ "

Just inside the armour truck, Mikey was keeping his eyes and focus on the road and his ear on the communicator. He was trying to listen to his brother's orders. And constant thudding noise doesn't help either. Mikey looks over to the source to see Casey in the passage seat, drumming away on the dashboard.

Mikey slaps the human on the shoulder. "Quit it!" he barked. He places his hand back on the wheels and eyes forward. Leo continues to give orders through the com.

" _...you cover aboveground._ "

* * *

The _Sewer Slider_ was hovering above the sewer water, zooming through the long tunnel.

"Me, Don and Sal will cover below."

Leo has taken the driver's seat, Sally was in the passage seat and Don was in the back as he was the one holding the scanner. The blip was getting hotter.

Raph was very close.

Only a few more tunnels to go and Raph will be finally home. He was stepping in the sewer water. He was breathing deeper. The red turtle was getting a bit tired as he didn't stop to take a breath since he has escape from floating lab.

Still unaware to him, a few more tiny water splashing were just following the green mutant just only a few metres away. And they were getting closer.

Raph has almost collapse. But he can finally rest when he gets home. Or maybe, when he gets to the end of the current tunnel.

Just as he goes through the entrance way, he comes to a halt. It was another section of the sewers where a giant whirlpool was located in the pool just in front of him. A few small tunnels were pouring water out and into the whirlpool below. Raph can tell that he has been here before. It was when they went on a little _Mouser_ chase. Through one of those tunnel was a way to get home.

He decided to take a breather. He wasn't in the rush to get home. If only he can call his family if his phone wasn't destroyed.

And he wasn't alone.

Just above the turtle were two more and a human. Only two of them were wearing goggles. The other doesn't. But she is tugging on her bandana. Just like what she did with her lesson before.

Only a few invisible ninjas approach their brother from behind with their cloaking systems on. It was a good thing that with Donnie's tracker and Sally's sensor powers was able to find their brother in this particular room.

"I spy with my turtle eye…some goons that need a good bapping," Don quoted.

Still holding her bandana, Sally raised her eyebrow. " _Bapping_? Really, Donnie?"

The turtle shrugs. "What?"

She just humouredly rolls her eyes. She finally covers her eyes with her headpiece and pulls out her Kodachi. So did the guys with her with their weapons. Once the goons got closer to Raph, it was go-time.

They jumped out of their hole, onto a large and followed by another and took a massive leap. They were now flying towards their brother.

Raph's senses went off (No, he does not have powers like Sally but it was more of a sixth sense like some people do). _Someone's coming_. But it was not the company behind him. It was coming from above him.

A grin lights up. It was his family. They're here.

"Hey!" he hollered. But his smile just dropped. " _Huh_?" They were all charging at him. With their weapons out. And they have strange eyewear on. _Why_?

" _BANZAI_!"

They finished their cry out and landed their ambush on the unseen party. They kick the ninjas away and landed pretty far from the brothers. Once their brother is safe, they then kicked and whacks so more away. They then prepare themselves for the next attack. Raph can't see them. But they can with the help of the goggles.

Any second later and he would be pummelled by them. It was a good thing they came just in time. But Mikey and Casey are nowhere to be seen. Hopefully, they not too far behind.

To the confused Raph's point of view, it looks like they were just kicking in the air and looking elsewhere. "Uh, guys, what are you—"

"Even hear the one about the invisible ninjas?" Don interrupts him.

From the three (two with the goggles on) point of view, a few were getting up while most of them were already standing. Once their comrades are up, they join them at charging at the new foes. The teens arm themselves; ready for their shot. But once they got to them – and to the ninjas' surprise – a few grabbed them from behind (which it is strange for Sally since she can sense anything within her reach), spun them around and toss them high above their hothead brother onto the ground like they are sacks of hay.

Raph was pretty shocked. They were more of those invisible ninjas here! And they have been following the turtle into the sewers! He can't believe that he was this close for exposing his hidden home like that! At least he didn't take the elevator back home or else they would be in big trouble.

Not a second later, Casey finally show up to see three of them on the floor and Raph, unharmed and found, just by himself. The human approaches them and kneels down by Leo's head. "Hey, did I mention that these guys were really strong, too?"

Great. Something Casey might have _forgot_ to mention when he came for help. The blue leader groans in pain. "Might have been useful info."

The kunoichi sits up and pulls her headband up. "No, these guys throw like sissy," she sarcastically retorted. She was in pain and surprised about their hidden strength. She didn't want to admit it.

They picked themselves up by the time Mikey arrived from a nearby tunnel. As he joins them, they all witness their other brother…fighting against the invisible ninjas. Not a smart move if you can't see them. He was throwing punch after punch. He was hoping to land a hit but so far, he wasn't making a hit. The only damage that is happening to anyone is to the turtle. The cloaked ninjas were dealing with sudden attacks on him.

"Come on!" Raph brags, throwing another useless punch. He is not getting anywhere if he keeps doing this. The ninjas throw a few punches that Raph can't even see. "Show yourself you lousy…"

Out of nowhere (which he was starting to get use to), he was struck in the chin twice like someone kneed him. He was now starting to feel dizzy. Now rocking from side-to-side, he feels like he is losing just like in a boxing match. He was expecting to see stars.

"Uh,…think we should give him a hand?" Mikey suggested his team. Everyone thoughts exactly.

They all give the turtle a nod before charging forward to aid their brother. Casey stayed behind. He was going to do something that will help in aiding his friend since he can't see them without the goggles. Bringing out his golf cub and holds it against a clump of grey slop.

He swings his club back. "Fore!" Crying out the word, he swings the other way and whacks the slop into the air, just like a golf ball. The slop itself goes flying towards Raph. He sees the slop coming and shields his arms. The slop actually misses the turtle and in his place, hits something else. Make that somebodies.

The slop was instead spatted on the invisible ninjas that were just standing beside the turtle. Raph removes his arms from his face and looks right to left. The muddy ninjas were now distracted by trying to wipe the sludge off of them. Raph was now pleased with this and he can finally get some payback.

"Ah! Much better," he muttered. Just as they were about to grab the turtle, he delivers a quick spilt-kick into their ribcages and sends them flying across the room. He dusted his hands off with pride.

Everyone else was having no trouble at all in their bout. Including a certain ninja who has the power to sense any living objects. Since she can tell whether visible or not, she has not trouble getting a lock on them

Closing her eyes, two more approached her from behind. They swing their weapons at them. She dodges them to the side with no trouble. Spins around to deliver a round house kick to the head. One goes down. The second one comes to punch the back of her head but Sally ducks the move. While crouching, she flips her sword around to make the handle facing the other way. Once he is open, Sally's hand shots right up in his gut, hard. The guy goes to the floor and doesn't get back up.

With her eyes still closed, the opponents that she sense are now unconscious. Sally is now very proud of this achievement and gives a satisfied smile. She can't wait to tell her father about it.

Mikey was the last turtle with the googles on to pull out his weapon. Just right in front of him were his two on-coming foes. They too have weapons. Mikey spins his around as they come charging in. "Now you see 'em…"

One comes up, Mikey whacks him to the side.

Second one turn, Mikey also whacks him away.

"…now you don't."

Raph was now the only one not fighting. Since he doesn't have goggle son, he has already took out two guys that his friend was happy enough to help. That just leaves only three more left for Don and Leo to finish off. Don was dealing with one of his before whacking at the head; knocking him out, and Leo was blocking off the last two as well as striking them.

Don has a theory of how to bring their friend into the open. "Their cloaking controls look to be somewhere around the chest plate," he theories to his older sibling, now shell-to-shell.

Guess there is one way to find out. Leo leaps into the air, both his Katanas in his hands. "You mean…" the blue turtle crossed her arms, getting closer to his foes, "… _here_?"

Cross his swords a few times, slashing the hidden switches on the chest armour. Red sparks was noticed in the air, before a faded blight lights appears too. Two of the blue ninjas, holding two Katanas in their hands, have now made themselves seen, also adding a scratches and glazes on their uniform from the fight. They were astonished that they are now visible. Have these creatures already found the secret to their gear?

They both turned to face the back as they weren't ready for this. The blue turtle's attack has distracted them long enough for the purple turtle to advance on them and deliver the final blow. They fall to the ground and onto a few wet puddle near-by. Dropping their weapons out of their grip, they end up electrocuted in the water. This is why lightning does not mix well with any liquid.

Don and Leo surrounded the fallen foes before Raph and Sally joined them. "Can I call them or what?" the smart ninja bragged. The next time that the guys go up against them again, they will know where to hit to see them again.

With all their foes down and their brother safe and sound, guess there is no reason to stick around. "So,…" Raph speaks, pulling out his Sais as his siblings faces him, "…I guess that's that."

" _AHHHHH_!"

The teens on the ground whipped their heads to that scream. It doesn't sound like Mikey that's for sure. But it was definitely someone that they know. Someone with the hockey mask on with the goggles over it.

"CASEY!" Sally yells out.

Jones here was just floating up there…by himself. Right above the deadly whirlpool. Until a bright light appears and in its place was another blue ninja. He was kneeling on the bars of the platform above as he has the squirming Casey in his grasp.

"Drop you weapons and surrender," the visible ninja advises. He was going to let Casey fall into his own water grave if the teens don't submit defeat. The Vigilante was now scared out of his wits.

The tables have certainly turned in tonight's scuffle. How did he get capture? Maybe it happened when everyone else was busy with their adversaries. And where is Mikey? Was he capture too?

"My grip is loosening," the blue ninja from the platform spoke again. "I suggest you drop your weapons… _now_."

In one part, he just hopes his friend will be able to save him. But if they tried to, he and they will surely be swimming with the fishes very soon.

But the other… what's important is that they have found their brother and now, they can still get out of here while they have the only chance. They don't need to worry about him. As much as they wanted to save their friend, what can the teens do? The ones who have battled against have already recovered and have now surrounded the ninjas. Wielding a Katana each, the blue ninjas were here to make sure that they were forced to make a decision.

Casey violently shakes his head. "Don't do it, guys, I'm not worth it!"

They were all still arming their weapons at ready, hoping that this was no trick. Don looks to his siblings. "You know, he's got a point."

Everyone just looks at him. _He didn't say that, right?_

"You're starting to sound like Mikey, Don," Leo pointed it out.

Guess they have no choice. Throwing their weapons down, they hopes that they will hold their end of the bargain. That's when Raph realised that something or someone was missing.

The red turtle looks around. "Hey, where is Mikey?" Raph rubs his head. Wasn't he with them a few seconds ago?

Raph was lightly nudged in the middle. He eyes his sister to his left. She was looking up…much higher? The red turtle follows her direction. Just balancing high above the capturer and the captive, the familiar orange ninja was balancing himself on a steel pipe, away from the ninja's sight and in the shadows. He was recollecting his lesson from his father. The others (meaning the foes, not his family) don't seem to notice him.

" _The Way of Balance and The Way of_ _Invisibility_ ," the youngest parrots the words from his master and the voice. It would seem that he has found the hidden message in the same lesson. These blue ninjas with the nifty gadgets can turn themselves invisible, and so can Mikey but without the gadgets. He decided to hide himself…away from their eyesight.

With them not mindful, it was time to strike. He leaps off his pipe and drops down. Just halfway, the blue capturer looks up from behind to see another turtle. Just when he has drawn his sword out, Mikey kicks him square in the face. Not only he has lost his footing, but he has lost his grip…on Casey.

The orange turtle manages to grab hold of the bar but didn't have the length to grab Casey. Mikey misses his reach to grab his friend and now, they are falling straight for the whirlpool instead!

The Vigilante was screaming as he got closer to the pool. Either one of them has to hurry to save Jones or else it will be too late.

Don was the first to move but one of the blue ninjas brought his Katana in the turtle's path. He tries to slash him with the other but Don ducks the attack, leaps up at the chance as his attacker watches him before landing on his back and pushes him off, sending the ninja to the ground. The purple ninja dives for his Bo Staff on the floor and does a handstand before springing off of the ground and jumps into the pool.

Casey was still falling. This was it. He is not going to make it. He has only live a small life and he has not yet to live many more years to go. How will his family react when they find out what happen? How will they take it? He won't know cause he will be gone.

Just as his foot touches the water, his hand quickly grabs a pole; halting his death. Only the blue ninja that held Casey as his prisoner felled in. Casey was holding onto a wooden pole. Wait. Where did this wooden stick come from?

He down to see the blue ninja's head out of the water but is now going around and around. He's still alive. He then looks up and sees a friendly face. He gives Don the thumbs up.

Don was quick enough to grab onto one of the poles that was sticking out in the small tub before lunging his stick out for his friend to grab on thus saving his life.

The rescue was a complete success. Using all his might on his right arm, Don swings his pole back & forth. As he brings it forwards, Don swings the Vigilant back onto solid ground. Now back in the game, Casey brings out his bat and gets into position. "Yeah!"

He was then joined by Mikey and Don, whom both armed themselves. With their friend no longer in danger, Leo, Raph and Sally have no reason to surrender. They rushed to pick up their weapons and join in the fight.

It is now six blue ninjas vs the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Teenager Mighty Ninja Gal and the Vigilante. Who will win?

They all charged at each other.

Only six will fall…into the whirlpool.

There was no argument that one-by-one, six blue ninjas all thrown into the vortex.

The battle was over.

Now that it is done, Casey puts his weapon away as he walks over to the edge. He looks down to see that there was no-one there. The ninjas are gone. The only ones left in the room are him and his good friends.

Jones can finally take a breather. He turns to face his friends. "Thanks guys, I owe you." He takes the goggles and hockey mask off and clips onto his tracksuit pants as he walks towards them.

Only the three of them takes their goggles off and clips them onto their belt. "We take cash, personal checks and most major credit cards."

Mikey does like to pay for his services. He still wishes he did have money over from the time that they found that armour truck when they went up to the surface for the first time as a group.

Casey can't but feel very thankful. Thankful that he has really, great friends that are looking out for him. When he is in trouble, they always came to help him. He couldn't ask for better friends. He just wishes he could reply them back somehow.

The Turtles and Sally are willing to do anything to help any friend in need. Casey halts in front of them. "Man, I'm beat! Maybe I should just crash at you guy's place tonight?"

The teens' expression just dropped. Okay, anything but _that_!

They have spent painful hours with him in their home. They can't survive a whole night!

A nervous Leonardo quickly steps in. "NO!" He quickly goes up to him. "I mean, nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your own bed." He gives off a nervous chuckle.

An anxious Donatello comes up to them. "We'll give you a ride. Have you home in no time." Both he and Leo then grabbed onto Casey and proceed to pull him to the exit. A jumpy Michelangelo joins in desperation. He doesn't want anyone else eating his pizza. He goes up behind the human and pushes him in the back.

"Carry you up the stairs, tuck you in. Heck, we'll even tell you a bedtime story." The teens were pretty in frantic to make their friend leave.

Sally and Raph all followed them in pursuit. "Oh, come on, you guys. We helped him, at least let him stay for the night."

Everyone just complete stopped either walking or pushing and turned around. The Turtles all looked at Sally in shocked excerpt for Casey who was pleased. Her brothers are now thinking what is going through her mind. Has she lost it?

"You mean it, Sally?"

Sally has her arms crossed over." Yeah, I mean, I could really a new _training dummy_." Now, it was Turtles' time to smirk and Casey's turn to be scared. It didn't take the Vigilante that long to understand what she meant.

" _Training dummy_?"

"Well, yeah. Since you're staying for the night, I could really use somebody as a target for my training session." She then deviously taps a finger on her cheek of her way of thinking of something. "Maybe instead of bean bags, I could use some of the bricks that are lying around at home to thr—"

"You know what?" Casey throws his hands in the air and heads for the exit. "You guys can give me a lift home. I could really use my own bed now." With that, he heads for the exit. He has got a taste of how Sally throws the bean bags at him with her powers. He does not want to stick around for the bricks.

The mutants all stood there in a sign of relief. If it wasn't for Sally, the teens would never get a good night of peace from the hockey-psycho.

* * *

 **(Unknown building, Manhattan, NY – 10:09pm)**

Expecting for a success report, Saki did not expect nothing but failure.

Pacing himself across the room, he was standing before his two men and their warrior just behind them. The survived _Foot Tech_ ninjas are all lined up just behind Hun and Stockman; all rusted and damaged.

They have all failed their master. And the master was not pleased.

This was all caused by what they described by the same beings whom intervene with the robbery, then the whole _Mousers_ incident. Then, it was the loss of the _Sword of Tengu_. And now, they have managed to outsmart the newest contraption that no men would ever complete.

Every time that he has plan an operation, these…creatures, plus with two humans in tow, they seem to always managed to foil them, without realising it or not.

"Another operation marred by the sickening stench of defeat!" Saki has already tasted the hands of defeat. And he does not like it one bit. He turns to his two operators. Since they were in charge of all this, they must be punishes. That was the deal. "No doubt you are _both_ well aware of my extremely limited tolerance for failure." He turns away, letting his back be exposed to them.

As predicable, Baxter steps forward. "It was his fault," Stockman justifies as he walks closer. "This bumbling oaf let the creature escape."

Stockman's original plan, if Hun didn't do that part, was to obtain a DNA sample so he can study what kind of creature that the giant turtle was. The doctor here was hoping to make Hun to take the blame since he was the one like he said, " _let the creature escape_ ".

He thought wrong.

Unexpected, Saki grabs Stockman by the fabric near his shoulder. "The plan was _sound_." The master brought the scientist up to his face before looking over to his men, damaged and dirty unlike clean and slick from before. "And yet _your_ creation failed to, as you put it,…" Saki brings him a bit closer, "… _deliver the goods_."

Just like what he promised at the occurrence at the operation. And now he will suffer. Stockman could only shiver in his boss's grasp before the ninja master tosses him at the foot of two _FT_ ninjas. With the flick of his wrist, the outcome for Baxter Stockman was made.

The two chosen ninjas grabbed by the arm each and start to drag the futile specialist towards the main door. Shaken, Stockman looks to his men. "Wait, where are you taking me?"

He should know. He has already been there. _Once_.

As for Hun, he did nothing. He just remained on his spot. He gives a sly smiling as he watches his rival now suffering at his consequences.

Stockman continues to beg for mercy as the main doors opened up. "Take your hands off of me! I made you! I am your creator!"

This time, he didn't struggles as much. The main doors come to a close, leaving the muscle and the master alone with the rest of the ninjas.

Unbeknownst to Stockman, Hun will not be punished. It's because Saki has gave him a different mission. He would not be disciplined for letting his target go. As he wants to deal with them personal for the trouble that they caused.

Saki would like to know how his mission went. "What did you learn from your interrogation?" he asked his second-hand commander.

"I worked over a lot of tough guys in my day," Hun admits. Most of them would break when they get a good look of him. This creature to him was nothing. He didn't break a sweat. "I'm telling you, these turtles never even heard of your enemies, let alone work for them."

 _So, these…creatures have no knowledge of our enemies?_ This is very interesting. And what about the human? Still not interested. She is no use to him. His focus is on the green-skinned ninjas.

In order for their plans to succeed, he needs to know more about them. Saki turns and walks away from Hun. This gives him an idea.

"Hmm, then perhaps they can be useful to me," he stops walking, "when the time comes to confront those enemies."

It will be a matter of time. They will be just waiting for the right moment for him to make his first appearance to these strange ninjas. If he can convince them to join his side, they will help him in his search for these enemies that Hun has mention.

Finally, his endgame will finally be bore fruit, after all these years…

* * *

 **(Unknown place, Unknown – 10:10pm)**

Three purple unusual seats were placed in the centre of a strange black room.

In those three seats are seated three people. With different description with matching hair colour. In the middle was a very thin man with a hat. He is wearing a purple button-up long-sleeve top, dark purple pants and business shoes. On his left was another male who appears to be a bit chubby than him. Wearing a purple business suit and matching shoes. The last one next to the middle was indeed a woman. She has short hair while wearing glasses. She was dressed in a white shirt with a purple coat, a purple knee-length skirt and a pair of high heels.

Who are these people exactly? No-one knows. But whoever they are, they appeared to be very important.

A strip white line with the shape of a circle in the middle, goes up to each side of the room. A being approaches them one end of the room. His own description is more different than the people sitting before him. He was a dark-skinned man who has his dark blue hair all tied up in a high ponytail and has big sunburns on the side. He is wearing something very different from his superiors before him. Hiding underneath his large grey trench coat is his blue jumpsuit. The accessories that he has were his sunglasses and a gold chain necklace with an engraved picture of a strange head on a gold plate.

He brought them news. Both good and bad.

"Masters," he spoke, "it is true." He finally steps into the light as his superiors can take a good look of him. "Our enemy has discovered our presence in this city."

The female speaks first. "And what of…"

The thin man was next. "…the four…"

The chubby man was after. "…mutant creatures and…"

And it goes back to the female. "…Miss Serenity's daughter?"

It is not just their hair colour that is the same. They all share the same tone of voice as well.

"Still an unknown factor," the man replied. "We need more information on the creatures. As for young Salvadora, it would seem our enemy does not know about her presence."

The female goes again. "Learn all you can about the creatures."

The thin man one goes for the second time. "Watch young Salvadora. If the creatures pose no threat…"

The chubby gentleman takes over. "…do not engage them."

The female takes the third time. "But if they are in the employ of our enemy…"

The chubby decided to go after the female….take the necessary steps…"

All three of them spoke. "…to neutralize them."

The man in the trench coat respectfully bows to his master. He turns away from them and leaves the chambers. He is now on a mission.

* * *

 **More secrets are about to unfold as we get closer to the biggest arc of all time in Season 1. Sally might be getting a bit closer to finding her answers that has plagued her entire life.**

 **And just who are these new characters in the mix?**

 **Are they a part of Sally's hidden past?**

 **Are they are threat to them? Or a threat to Saki?**

 **Who knows what might happen when we get closer. Find out next time on:**

 **The Saint's Hope: Fallen Angel**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Forgive me if this chapter didn't make sense. The last time it happened, I had a few confusion from a few fans. So, I hope this fixes things up. I almost lost track of this. But the next chapter, I won't. Maybe it was that little scene with Sally and Casey. I always had trouble with making up different, especially the long ones. And it is one of those episode that you only wanted to see once or something and don't see it again. But there were some moments that made you think to go back and see it. Plus, the next chapter will be a bit easier than this one.**

 **Also, forgive me if I tried to make the spray paint sound. So, don't hurt me. I thought that's how it sounds.**

 **Oh! I almost forgot. I have some good news. I manage to score myself a job interview at a café that is opening up soon. If I get this job, I will not have much time with my stories. But I'll manage through. Just need to plan my schedule, that's all. Plus, I have been dying to get back into work.**

 **Before anything else happens, we are getting closer to the big arc of all time! Yeah, I know, if you guys remember, that is when I halted the story and left it for a few years now. Well,…the difference is that is not going to happen the second time around. Maybe once I have finished Season 1, I will take a few weeks break before I get a start onto Season 2.**

 **Also, I will upload a special surprise if you guys are up for it. Some you'll like and some you won't. But that is not any of my business. Just check it out and comment on what you think!**

 **Other than that, this has been the first time since…well, ever, that I managed to upload a chapter within a week! Pretty cool, huh? I guess it only happens when I get involved with it and use my time wisely.**

 **Like I said, we are getting closer to some answers by the chapter.** **So, anyway, don't forget to review, add me or the story to favourites or send a PM, I don't mind which one. Love to hear more from my fans! Bye-bye!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **TheDragonLord2912**


	10. Fallen Angel

**The Saint's Hope**

 **Chapter 10 – Fallen Angel**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer: Hey guys! Another week done. Had my brother down for the weekend and had a few shifts at my job. Waiting for the results from another job. In the meantime, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To erica phoenix16**

 _I liked how_ _you redid Casey annoying Sally in this chapter, it was much better then the original version.  
Anyway, since the Utroms are going to spy on Sally, does this mean that Sally will have a confrontation with them soon?  
Also since the Utroms seem to know her mother, I think if you're to follow the original fanfic, Mortu should give Sally a sincere apology for her families geeing caught up in their battle with Shredder.  
Speaking of bad guys, since you took some ideas from Kung Fu Panda 2, will Sally have an encounter with Hun and react like Po did in the movie?  
_ _Thanks for updating. :)_

 _ **Yeah, it is a bit better. The original was a little messed up. And I thought it would funnier that way.  
The same time as the Turtles? Yes, she would. As well as a certain being…  
Maybe, but we won't know until we get to Season 2 where they all meet him.  
Well, that's what we are going to find out in this chapter…stay tuned!**_

* * *

 **To Demon Kirara**

(Didn't bother to write your review. I sent you a PM instead)

* * *

It is time for episode 8!

* * *

 **(Unknown place, Manhattan, NY – unknown time)**

Normally when he is going after creeps and thugs like the notorious _Purple Dragons_ , he would end up winning every time. He would only escape with a few scrapes and bruises, right? Maybe a weapon smashed or his mask a bit scratched? True.

So, the viewers at home would probably be guessing that hanging upside down with his hands and feet strapped down by metal bindings on a metal 'X' was something that he used to, right? No, it is not. Never in his life has he ever been caught.

Rocking from side-to-side and dangling his head at a very high distance from the ground, Casey Jones was resisting the urge to throw-up. And judging by those bruises all over his body and face, anyone could tell that he has been in quite a tussle.

So, where was his hockey mask and his golf bag of terror? Not with him that's for sure.

And to be sure that he doesn't escape (or if he can escape that is), two _Purple Dragon_ thugs are keeping an eye on the Vigilante himself. They were both armed with a weapon each.

So much has happened since last night that made him travel into a scum of a place like this one. It was the last place on Earth that he would find himself in a whole mess of trouble. But he has a reason to be in this place.

How did this all started for this bonehead?

Well, it all started when someone that he knows – someone very close to him – has tangle themselves with the wrong crowd. At first, he was trying to bust he or she out of there and now,…he was getting a little bit green.

It has been crazy night for this dude and believe me; this night was going to get a whole lot crazier and messier.

Usually it would be any of his new friends taking up the narration; Jones here thought he could give it a shot since everyone reading this story wanted the full update.

 _ **I guess you could say I'm having a bad hair day and a bad head day and a bad neck day and a bad shoulder day, and a bad pretty-much-everything-right-down-to-my-pinky-toe day.**_

Pretty much since his capture, tonight was not exactly the highlight of his week. It surely can't get any worse than this. Until it steps through the cage door.

Jones was swaying high above a huge fighting cage that he would kind of have a hard time climbing out or breaking it unless you have the strength of a bull. With the spotlight on a different subject and pushing the only entrance to the cage and making his way to the centre was Casey Jones' worst nightmare. His long-time greatest rival of all.

 _Hun_.

 _ **That walking land mass down there, I have him to thank for my current full body makeover.**_

Seeing the giant himself in his sights makes the Vigilante's blood boil. For all the pain and misery that he has caused on Casey's life in the past, the hockey-mask wearing rebel would never _ever_ forgive him in any possible way. He would take it straight to his grave.

In the background was cheering. Since this is a cage built for fighting, anyone would be expecting a crowd to show up and see the show, right? Yes they would. The place is packed with a special kind of audience. The only kind that Casey despise as much as he hates Hun.

The _Purple Dragons_.

And they weren't cheering for him. They were cheering for Hun – the _Dragon_ himself of the gang. Of course.

By the time he has come to the centre just underneath the hostage, Hun grabs the mic and looks up to see his prey in his trap. He looks at him with the canniest expression ever. He has planned something special for his old friend high above him. _Something fun_. Not for Casey in any way.

He faces his crowd – his adoring fans. And they were not cheering for the _Backstreet Boys_ either. The thug himself takes a few steps, lifted his huge right arm and starts to pump it in the air.

A number of the most ruthless, the toughest, and the most spine-crunching thugs that Casey has ever seen in one place have filled up for tonight's main event. They were all ready for some action. Now he has got the crowd pumped up, it was show-time. Hun holds his now flat-right palm in the air. The cheers have decreased into silent. A feedback was made as he brings his mic to his mouth.

"Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the _honour_ of ridding the _Purple Dragons_ of a **most hated enemy** ," he opened. While speaking, the _most hated enemy_ was being lower down into the ring and stops right next to Hun. When he comes to the end, the giant punk points to the prize of the night.

Casey was prepared for the onslaught of boos and harsh shouting from them. After all, he has caused them so much trouble in such a few months. At the first sight of the Vigilante, the entire _Dragons_ population have become…completely baffled. A few puzzled mutters and comments now filled the air in the abandoned warehouse.

Spike was among one of them to speak over the top. "Huh? I don't get it." He turns to the thug next to him, shrugging his shoulders. "Who's that guy?"

 _What?_ They can't tell who Casey Jones really is? Even without his mask on? Then again ever since his first beating, he has never revealed his face to anyone in the same room. Without the mask on, he was just any ordinary guy.

Except for one person. And he is standing right beside him.

Reaching down inside his shirt, Hun pulls out something that belongs to the rebel. It was the hockey mask. _Casey's_ _hockey_ _mask_. To make his boys recognised their foe, Hun switch the mask the other way, pulls the band over Casey's head and places the mask firmly on the face. The disordered mutters that once filled the area were now replaced with heated cries.

"It's the _Vigilante_!"

Pumping their fists and their weapons in the air, the _Purple Dragons_ are ready to brawl. Casey Jones was probably going to get the beat down of his life. He feels like they are the boxing gloves and he is the boxing bag.

 _ **But somehow I get the feeling it's about to get a whole lot worse.**_

Which leads another question in mind:

 _Where were his friends when he needed them?_

* * *

 **(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 9:29pm)**

Do you get the feeling that there was something that you usually do on a daily basis, but then you don't do it for the next few days or years because you were occupied with other things that have been happening in your life?

Everyone gets the feeling. And so does this girl. And that is why she decided to stay up late for a bit. It has been too long since this has happened. For the past few days, when she tries to what she thinks that would be helpful in battle, even she doesn't want to and she does for personnel reasons.

Placed on top of the small wardrobe are three discarded cans. Like the other night but there was only one and it was placed on the floor. Photos frames that were normally placed there were set somewhere out of reach and harm. The table was normally in the centre was also moved like last time.

It was time for her training. Any girl at her age would either be practising a dance routine, a musical instrument, or sport. But this girl, she has her own _special_ training.

Moving things with her mind thanks to her supernatural powers was nothing that any teenage girl would have. Like the other night, she failed miserably. But tonight will be different. She is ready.

Just like before, she was in her pjs but now, she is in her usual attire. Man, would she kill for some actual clothes. Maybe she can call April and gets some help from her. Maybe the older women can help her find what she would love to wear. Then again,…to be honest, Sally doesn't even know what to get. What kind of style does she like or what kind of shoes would be comfortable to walk around or to fight in the most brutal fights in any dark alley. She may be a girl but in this situation, she has a lot to learn on how to be a girl.

The successful of the _Force Field_ ability all happened a few times in just one night. Let's see if she still got it.

Lifting her hand up to her vision, Sally focuses on the cans. Her hand begins to glow a nice shade of light blue. So does the cans. It only took a second for all three items to float off the wooden cupboard. Normally she would close her eyes to focus. But with her powers growing more stronger every day, she feels that she wants to see it this time.

And it only took another second for the girl to flick her wrist towards her. The two of the cans comes flying to her. With only a metre of them coming close to her, it was time. She quickly thrusted her free hand out in front. Just before it hits her – expecting it to be just like the previous training session – a light blue barrier surrounds around her. The cans come in contact with the barrier and falls to the ground. The shield itself disappears around her. Sally couldn't help but beam with brilliance. She has finally created yet another _Force Field_. And no-one was in danger to do it. Guess she has finally got the hang of it.

Only last of them remains in the air. Salvadora decide to go for another tactic. Flicking her wrist towards again and the last can comes flying at her.

Just like the cans before, the last item comes closer to the human. But just before it does, Sally leaps up and does a spin to the left in the air. As she comes around, she lifts her right leg and delivers a roundhouse kick. The can comes in contact with her foot. It goes soaring in the air and heads straight for the door.

Just before it can land outside of her bedroom and earn herself the point, a green hand catches the flying item.

The kunoichi lands in a kneeling position. She didn't sense or hear the can made contact with the stone floor or the ground floor if it went that far. No, but it did sound like somebody close by or walk passed the doorway when the can was coming in their pathway.

"Guess you're getting good at this."

Sally looks up. Who would have guessed it was her best friend standing at the foot of her bedroom entry. Seeing the green face with the blue bandana on always brings a warm smile both external and internal for the teenager.

She stands up, raising an eyebrow at him. "Were you watching me?"

Leo nodded. "Everyone else is waiting to head out for a training run. Casey called saying he'll join us when we get up there." He places the can on her bedside table. The container now sits near the chosen photo in the wooden frame. Leo takes a good look at it. It was when he, Sally and the rest of their siblings were only ten years old at the human's birthday party. It was one of the most treasured moments in the young girl's life. Sally will remind herself to place the can in the trash bin.

"Thanks for the heads up." Leo takes his eyes off the picture and looks back at the girl. But she wasn't looking at the male ninja. Sally has her eyes locked on the two cans. She did manage to create a barrier to protect her from attacks. So, why was she not smiling?

The silence between them has filled the air. Mostly from the girl. Great. She is distinct again. It only happens when she goes quiet. "What's up? You managed to master your _Force Field_ , right?"

She crosses her arms over. "Yeah, but with the other skills that I have recently discovered and a lot more to go, who knows how long it will be until I have finish my training. It could take so many years and I wouldn't be any closer." She dart her eyes to the ground, gloomily. "I would kill for a teacher or something."

Leo can actually see the frustration in her. It was almost the same one from a few days ago. This was all before the whole _Force Field_ incident. When she didn't get it, she goes into a slump. But once she has got it, she was filled with joy. But in-between, he just only said just a few words of inspirations that gave her the need to move on and succeed.

"Even without a master, your powers have been improving a lot for the past few months. A lot faster than you had in years," he said.

She snaps out of her mini funk and looks to him. This was getting to be a habit. Every time that she is down, he always has some words that bring her out of it. It feels like she was falling into a black hole and can't escape. But whenever he speaks, a rope has come out of nowhere, ties around her waist and pulls her out to safety.

The human gives smile. "Yeah, that is true…" Sally's hand glowed once again as the two cans float up to her face. She pushes the hand forward causing the cans to float away from her and lands gently on the table. "…but I feel that I didn't do this all alone, you know?"

"Because of us?"

"Yeah, but…." She darts her eyes at the turtle himself, "… _mostly you_."

His smile disappeared and his eyes went extensive. "Me?"

The only answer that she gave to the mutant was a nod. "Yeah." Closing her eyes, Sally looks away. "Ever since I first got them, I feel like there wasn't anyone who would what I am going through. I thought I was all alone. That is until everyone…and you…all pitched in to help."

The leader himself continues to star at her; dumbfounded. Sally pressed on. "With every step of the way, you are always there to support me, even when the others are there. You also helped me focus my mind which I used a lot." She looks to the floor, clasping her hands together. He may be her brother; but she tends to feel slightly nervous around him when explaining partly of her feelings to him. "For a guy who knows nothing or doesn't have any powers at all, you do share a lot of great tips."

The only thing that Leo can do at the moment was blink.

She does have a really great point. Out of the whole family, Leo has always been there to support. Giving her great advices, and helping her in need, Leo definitely earns the title _best friend_. It feels like he has knowledge in the same field as she is despite not having any knowledge or powers at all. Most of her family does believe in her unique ability but Leo did most of the backing.

It was no wonder that Leo was her best friend and she was his. They have always acted like a great team together. Since his sister first gaining her power, Leo has come to admire the work that she has put through. So many endless days and nights - tapping into it – and hoping to get even a slight control of it. Leo does not doubt that there will be more in the distance future. The blue turtle took the time to let her confession sink in.

Leo looks to Sally. He opens his mouth to speak…

" _HEY, GUYS! ARE YOU BOTH GONNA KEEP US WAITING OR WHAT?_ "

The two teens turned to the source of the disrupted scream. They don't have to ask who the one who screamed. They all know that came from their favourite hot headed brother. He is the kind of person that you do not want to keep waiting and he just hates waiting, especially from his elder brother who has dealt with a lot of great patience in his entire life. Sally, as well, tend to lose a fuse at times but not as much as her mutant brother.

Leo exasperatedly shakes his head and Sally quietly snickers. "Guess Mr. Loudmouth wants to get a move on?" the kunoichi sarcastically asked. She heads through the door and jumps down off the platform.

Leo shrugs at her, following her lead. "Gee, what gave that away?" Nothing could break this bond between the trained ninja reptile and the powerful kunoichi.

* * *

 **(On the streets, Manhattan, NY – 10:01pm)**

The forecast for tonight was a chance of clear night sky with a slight wind from the west. There was a gust of breeze blowing through the quiet street of Manhattan. As quiet as the small concrete highways like this one, there wouldn't be much folks around at this time of night. There wasn't a peep out of anyone tonight.

Until now…

Coming out from the alleyway, only two approached a tinted shutter of a closed shop. In their hands is something that will help them bust it open. They wedge the crowbars underneath the metal door. Once the tools were securely locked in, the goons get a good grip on them and use it to pry the board open. The shutter was lifted up smoothly and didn't make that much noise. The only part that is dented is where the crowbars made contact.

The local antique shops were the perfect place to hit for them. This was one of their usual routines. It was either robs a store or a person. That's how they roll. They were also at the most vulnerable part of the city. And it was the perfect place to hit. Plus, it was pretty much far away from any sighting from the boys in blue. Or the new players in the game.

Approaching close to the entrance, Dragon Face knew this was too easy. By the looks of this store, the security of it wouldn't be hot or this kind of shop would not have any security at all. It was perfect for tonight. He has brought him his chosen men and women for tonight's raid.

But tonight was pretty special. With them was a new recruit.

Dragon Face turns to the newbie and walks up to her. She was amongst the shortest out of all of them. Her purple hair was tied up into high pigtails. The young Latino teenager is wearing a short-sleeve greenish-blue hoodie, dark maroon pants with a black belt equipped with a silver buckle, and a pair of black sneakers. Wrapped around her forearms and part of her upper left arm are light pink bandages with a pair of purple fingerless leather gloves, a couple of black spiky bracelets on her wrists and a pair of metal purple elbow pads with black straps. She has brown eyes and piercing on her right eyebrow and a number on her ears.

The kid here has heard of the notorious gang and now that she is at the age of 13, she was old enough in hopes to join them.

"Clutch time, Angel." Dragon Face kneels down to pick a lone hard brick on the ground. All he has to do was give this weapon to the newbie to prove her worth. He looks back at her. "Think you got the juice to be a _Purple Dragon_?"

The young girl, Angel, looks at the brick with caution, not knowing if she should break the store window with it or not. She wants to be part of the gang, right? Well, that's her choice. Replacing with a mean smile on her face, she takes the brick out of the leader's hand and holds it high next to her head.

"Oh, yeah, I got the juice," she smugly replied. Dragon Face stands up and steps out of her way. To prove her point – and her future loyalties to the club – she hurls the lone brick at the window; shattering it into multiple pieces. The leader looks on with a pleased look. To their luck, no alarms went off. It was either the store owners forgot to set it up or didn't bother to buy any. This also means they are welcome to take what they please for as long as they like.

Climbing through the smashed window and unlocking the front door, the _Purple Dragons_ were free to enter the shop. As they enter the shop, they all got to work. Every thug in the shop starts to go through all the boxes, took every expensive items that they can carry from the shelves and shoving any small luxurious objects in their spare pockets. The crooks here were having the time of their lives looting the whole shop.

Only the new recruit stands in the background and watches the scene. Since tonight was her first mission, her first job was to keep watch in case of any witnesses.

Not too far from her, Dragon Face grabs hold of the cash register. He holds it high up above his head, brings his arms down and slams the register hard on the ground. It comes in contact with the ground as the metal tin full of money pops out. A greedy look takes over Dragon Face's face. He kneels down and starts to stash the green notes into a small bag. All the punks grabbed what they can and head to the back door. They all give a chuckle.

As the leader collects the last couple of notes, Angel continues to watch the entire scene. Her face pictures a doubtful look. Was this such a good idea? To rob an unguarded shop and take what they pleased? As she grows into her teen years, she thought getting into all sorts of trouble would get her some kind of reputation or something.

She has heard about the gang and took an interest of them. All the young girl wanted to do is make friends and hang out with the cool kids. She figure that the _Dragons_ would be the ideal group that she has being looking for.

If so, how come she feels a little uneasy about all this?

"Nice work, kid."

Snapping out of her cynical stance and reverts back to tough-girl expression. She places her fist on her hips when Dragon Face comes up to her, carrying a small bag filled with cash. Everyone begins to pile out of the shop but all stops at the back door. They are all waiting for their leader. Dragon Face walks to the other side of her as she turns around to face her leader. The harsh boss stops right in front of her, pointing his finger at her. "One more test and you're in."

Before he joins his people, Dragon Face throws the small bag to Angel, which she took in great surprise. Was all this money meant for her or they just want her to carry it? He didn't just smash open a cash register so he can just give her the money, right? Imagine how many robberies like this one they can pull off? Imagine the dough that she can get her hands on it. Maybe she is having second thought of her doubt. She needed the friends and she has got the friends. She did past the first test and the second one was on tomorrow night. Does she need the money? Maybe…

Rather than question about it, she decided to roll with it. Unless she gets caught or something.

Grabbing hold of the door knob, Dragon Face slowly turns it and slowly opens the door inwards. Cautiously as any thief that he and his posse are, he tip-toes out of the shop. Looking left to right, there doesn't seem to be anyone out tonight. There were no witnesses, much to their luck.

Lifting his hand up, he signals the rest of his crew. One-by-one, they all began to pile out of the shop, with a few _souvenirs_ to go. Dragon Face was still on the lookout as Angel was the last one to come out. She still has the doubtful look on her face. The thug leader peeks at the girl with a timidly expression. This was her first raid. Once she has joined his group, the nervousness from her first raid to the others in the future will be nothing.

With his gang and the loot intact, it was time for Dragon Face to head back to the warehouse.

" _Psst_."

The thug raised an eyebrow. _Who th—_

Dragon Face quickly turns around. He thought it was one of his men. What he was not expecting was an on-coming kick to the face.

" _H-YAH_!"

A green foot sends the leader crashing into a few of his thugs. It causes a few of them to drop their keepsakes to the ground.

The leader regains himself as he and the others see their _surprise welcome_. From their point of view they see what appear to be six fighters but they are all concealed in the shadows, so that they couldn't see the details on their faces. Only four looked almost the same while the other two looked more human than them. Each of them is wielding a different and size of their weapons.

"See, guys?" The one who did the kick speaks first. He was swinging what appears to be Nunchakus in the air. "You never know what kind of fun you're gonna find on the old nightly training run."

"You said it, bro," spoke what sounds like a girl. She has two small swords in a criss-cross shape just in front of her chest. And she doesn't look like them. Why would she say _bro_ to him?

"Now, class,…" this time, the one with the swords; much longer than the female, took the stage to talk. He points one of his blades at the criminal on the ground. "…who can tell me what he did wrong?"

Dragon Face was extremely ticked off. Talk about bad timing. Even though they can't see their faces, the thug has a pretty good idea of _who_ they are.

The fighter with the Sais, twirls one of them in his hand for a few spins. He has something he likes to say. "You mean besides being a badly dressed, law-breaking, good-for-nothing low-life street punk?" The fighter loves to run his own money when dealing with as he calls them _low-life_.

After regaining from the kick, Dragon Face stands up. He knows it is them. The ones who have been giving them trouble for a while now. He and his gang are not going to let these so-called _ninjas_ and the Vigilante get away with this. Not when they are so close of booking it.

He gives off a menacing growl and raised his fist in the air. "Bust ' em up, _Dragons_!"

Giving out battle cries, everyone (excerpts for Angel) all charged at the shadow opponents. That was a big mistake. It's either that they didn't learn from their mistakes from last time or that they have never gone up against them. If so, they have no idea how strong that these warriors are.

And what about Dragon Face? Does he stay and fight? Well, he does the one thing that every leader always does: Runs back into the store and closes the door behind him. Some leader. He is letting all his men do the dirty and he decided to sit this one out.

The one wielding a hockey stick at ready comes flying towards his part. "WHOO-HOO!" he cries out, whacking the first thug out of the ballpark. The thug falls near the newbie herself.

The one with the giant swords leaps in the air, crunching his legs into him. "When are these _Dragon_ dudes gonna learn?" He delivers a side-kick to the thug's stomach; sending him close to his knocked-out companion.

The one with the Nunchakus, stood his ground; swinging his weapons around. "Green beats purple every time." He whacks a thug in the face and sends him to a wall. This attack barley misses Angel.

Another to them has come from the air and does a split-kick to the faces of two idiots to the ground to join the others. He stands up from his strike and twirls his weapons in his green hands. "They'll all be black and blue by the time I'm finished with them." He just loves to leave a present for his new friends when they come to.

During the brawl, only one who was still standing, still conscious and hasn't moved a muscle. She was too stunned to believe what she has witnessed. These six fighters, whoever they are, came out of nowhere and manage to beat-up the _Purple Dragons_ without breaking a sweat! When she first joins them a few hours ago, she has heard rumours about these strange fighters that they ever seen before and deliver a huge smack down on them. The _Dragons_ have no idea why they are doing this, but after learning that they have teamed up with the hockey-masked whack bag, they proved to be a public threat.

Angel needs to get out of here. And fast! Or else, she would be next!

With them distracted and most of the punks on the ground; unconscious, Angel sees a nearby corner to another alleyway. She now makes a break for it. But not going unnoticed.

"We've got a runner!" alerted the one with the long stick in his grip. But one member of the team shouldn't be worried about it.

"Don't worry, it's covered!" Possibly the only female of the group kicks one goon advancing at her and elbow another from behind.

She does have a good point. Because one of them apparently is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Stilling gripping the bag of money, Angel has managed to past a few dirty alleyways. Just a few more and out onto the streets where she would be home free. Her place isn't too far from where she is. She was breathing heavily. The young girl was still in shock but she kept on running. There was a big gate up ahead of her. But that shouldn't be a problem as she can easily climb over it.

She may have not got a good look of the guys that gave the jump on the _Dragons_ , but she knows that these dudes are not to be messing around with. Unlike the _Dragons_ , she was smart. Smart enough to escape. Her lungs were now aching but she didn't care about it. She can take a breather once she is safe at a faraway distance. Still running with all her might, Angel looked back to see there was no-one behind her.

But she didn't have time to look where she was going. She ends up crashing into something…tough. Angel falls back on the impact and lands hard on the ground. She closes her eyes from the pain.

Did she crash into the gate? No, the gate wouldn't be this hard. And the gate wouldn't be holding a hockey stick in its hand and aims it at her.

"Going somewhere?"

She was hoping that this masked dude wouldn't hurt her since she was a little kid. The young girl opened her eyes and looks up to him. At first, it was Angel who was shocked. Now, it was his turn.

" _Angel_?"

 _Wait. Does he know my name?_

And saying her name made it sound like he is distracted. And he was too. Because by the time she gets up, the Vigilante did nothing but reaches his hand out to her. But he did come back from reality when a lone thug who wasn't unconscious comes out of nowhere. He sends a punch to the masked rebel's head. The masked drops his stick as he easily leans to the side; missed the thug's attack and pushes the thug into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

With that creep out of the way, the masked fighter races to Angel. She was halfway up the caged fence when he grabbed her by the foot. At the sight touch of his grip, this caused Angel to drop her sack and was in full alert mode as she tries to kick him away but mostly at the head.

"Let go of me, creep!" she barked. The masked figure was ducking every move that she makes.

"Angel, wait!"

But she doesn't stop to listen. All she cared about was escaping with her own life. And he is not making it better. But more importantly, how does he know her name?

By the third kick came around, the masked man grabs hold of the foot. She can't tell it is someone that she knows with the mask on. Maybe things will calm down once it is removed from his face. He pulls the mask up and rest on his head. "It's me, Casey."

The young girl was gaining her breath from her run and her struggle. Now, it was Angel's turn to be stunned. To see a familiar face in the neighbourhood, she would have not have been expecting him to be around this time of night.

"Casey?" No longer in danger and knows someone who is not a threat, she drops down from the fence. Wait. Was it him who is fighting alongside with those other fighters and she didn't see him? "What are you doing here?"

Casey could be asking the same thing but he didn't. He knows who Angel was with and he knows how dangerous and regretfully her decision would be.

He just couldn't believe that the little girl from his neighbourhood – who is hard-hitting and young but very sweet – would tangle herself with the last people that he would expect from. He looks on with a single-minded expression. "Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life." But the question is why she is doing this which caused him to raise an eyebrow at her.

No longer in a surprised tone, Angel moves on to more of an easy expression to an old friend of hers. "What?" She holds up her index, the middle and ring finger; making it up like a dragon's claw. "The _Purple Dragons_? No, they're my posse. My _family_."

 _Her family? She thinks those no-good low-life nimrods as family? She can't be serious._

Case's face softens up a little. "But you got real family at home."

Angel closes her eyes and looks away from one of the adults that she knows. "Yeah?" Her tone sounds pretty gentle. Of course he is referring to her grandma – the only family she has got. Her parents…well…it was a long story that Casey doesn't want to remind himself or remind Angel. She knows what happened to them. All it took was a car accident and the rest is history.

But she quickly snaps back at him; pointing her finger at him. Casey was jumpy at her sharp attitude in a split second. "Well, who asked you, _loser_? If I want to be a _Purple Dragon_ , it's my own business."

Ever since she lost her parents, Casey can tell that Angel only putting a tough-guy act just to hide her real feelings. Deep down, she feels all lost and confused and lonely. If she only joined the gang to make friends, he knows what she is doing is a big mistake just like he said. Casey reverts back to his focused look.

"Until you start breaking the law,…" he pulls out his hockey stick that he dropped from before and points it at the money bag on the group. "…then it's my business."

Another reason why Casey took on this gig. To take down any _Purple Dragon_ scum that comes across his way. And to make sure that nobody would follow in their path. Like Angel.

The young thug-in-training quickly picks up her earn reward and turns back to Casey. "Yeah? Well, I don't see no badge on you."

"And I don't see no _Dragon_ on you,…" he was referring to the tattoos that he usually see on any of the punks that he takes a beating to. He was worried that she'll have one if remains in the group. He puts his hockey stick away in his golf bag. "… _not yet_. So why don't you quit while you still got a chance?"

She has to quit. She has to. He'll never forgive himself if something bad happens to her.

Angel does not drop the act. "I ain't quitting nothing," Angel avowed, pointing her finger at Casey's face. And she means it. "Tonight was my first test." She drops her hand to the side. "Tomorrow I pass my initiation, and then I'm gonna wear my _Dragon_ with pride." She shakes her fist and places over where her heart. Finishing up her ordeal with Casey, it was time for her to leave. She begins to walk away but Casey was not done with her. He wasn't going to let her go.

"That _Dragon_ comes with a price," the Vigilante warned his little friend as he starts to follow her. "You don't know what you're getting yourself mixed up in." He was hoping from the bottom of his heart – and the promise that he has made – that he would find some common sense in her; hoping to change her mind and turn her back on a dark path.

But Angel has other ideas.

"Yeah,…maybe you're… _right_!" At a split second, she whips around and whacks the money bag into Casey's face; knocking him down. The Vigilante's mask goes flying off his head and goes crashing on the concrete floor. This gives enough time for Angel to make her escape. "But I can still take care of myself!"

She once again climbs the metal fence. By the time Casey has recovered from the sudden whack, she has already climbed over the top and was on the other side. Rubbing his sore cheek, he quickly whips his head around to find Angel… _gone_.

 _Great. Guess talking her out of it ain't gonna get her out of this._

Casey has now another reason to be more worried about her. He has made a promise. And he was not going to break that promise. There's got to be something else to change the young girl's mind.

And that is when his friends arrived. After they have dealt with the crooks, they quickly rushed to their friend's aid. During the fight, they did noticed one of them member was a young kid and they hoped Casey would handle it. After seeing their team member on the floor, guess he didn't. Maybe something has happened.

"Casey!" Sally cried out. The teens have all surround the grown-up. He didn't get beat up by a girl, right? Because that would be just sad.

"What happened?" Raph, his best friend, wonders. "Who was that girl?"

Without looking at his friends, Casey stands up. "Her name's Angel." He turns to his friends. "I know her from the neighbourhood. I promise her grandma I'd keep an eye on her," he grabs hold of a sore bruise on his right arm, "keep her out of trouble." The grown man looks to the ground.

"So she's a _Purple Dragon_?" Leo asked.

 _Not_ _ **is**_ _and hopefully won't be!_

Enraged, Casey whips his head to the blue turtle himself. " _Not if I can help it._ "

* * *

 **(Unknown street and warehouse, Manhattan, NY – 8:58pm)**

She might have passed her first test. It is the second test that makes this Vigilante more worried about.

It was a good thing that Angel has alerted him of what she is going to do tonight from their conversation yesterday. Worried for her safety with the wrong crowd, Casey Jones knows exactly where it is being held and where to go.

The _Purple Dragons_ HQ is held in an abandoned warehouse in the deepest, darkest place of the whole city. The place is out of sight that no good soul would ever step in. Even the cops stayed clear of the area as it will cause a lot of problems and will risk the safety of the families that live around here.

Rather than dressed up in his usual hockey mask and golf bag, the Vigilante decided to go undercover, which means hidden in his large trench coat are his choice of weapon and his mask. He has a hunch that no one knows the face under the familiar mask. And he hopes that a certain being would not be here tonight. Or else his cover will be blown.

To make sure that he has the right address, he has followed two thugs. One of them turns out to be Spike and the yellow spiky-hair thug that he has tussle a while back. And that was before he met the green turtle in his life.

They were both unaware of Casey following them. They simply brushed him off as they walked through the open gated fence and both approached the blue-face bouncer. His job was to make sure that only the members of the infamous gang are allowed in and no-one else. It would also seem that to get in, they need a password. That is when Casey stops walking and sees through the fence.

The two thugs halt in front of the bouncer and they both hold up their index, the middle and the ring finger – acting like a dragon's claw. Just how Angel showed him the same sign from before. Ironic that both the password and the gang have the word _dragon_ in it.

The bounder then gives a nod before holding up his three fingers. The thugs both proceed in. They gave a wave to their men once they made it inside. Now with the knowledge of the secret password, Casey decided to head in. He approaches the security guard and does the same thing. _Hope this works_.

The bouncer steps to the side and gives him the thumbs up. Pointing him inside. _He's in_.

A bell was ringed inside as Casey steps through the open garage door. The Undercover Rebel takes a good look inside. Inside the _Purple Dragons_ ' HQ is a wrestling rink. It appears to be a like an Underground Fighting Arena like you would see in a wrestling tournament or on TV.

The walls were painted of purple dragons all over the large room. The only light shining in the place was on the ring. And it would appear there is a match going on.

Casey looks around to see the smallest person in the room. _She betta be close_. He approaches the cheering crowd to get a better look at the current match. The only fighters in the ring are Two Ton and looks to be a newbie in the group. Guess he wants to make it big with the dogs. If he doesn't have the guts, he is in big trouble.

The large opponent was pumping his fist in the air. Clearly, everyone in the room was cheering for him and not the other guy. Two Ton has been with the club the longest and the little guy was too much of a wimp to go up against him to be part of this vicious club. They were now circling each other, waiting for whom to make the first move. They have brought with them their own set of weapons. The only difference is that Two Ton has his own weapon. The other guy has nothing in his hands but his fists. Big mistake.

With his customise bat with a large nail through the top section, the fat thug comes charging towards him and whacks him square in the face. The force sends him out of the ring and into the crowd. The small match was concluded. Dropped his bat, Two Ton once again, pumped his fists in the air as the posse cheers for him as the loser was carried out by a couple of thugs. Since he has lost, he has no rights to join their little club.

" _Is the initiate worthy of the_ _ **Dragon**_ _?_ " the announcer asked through the loud speaker to the crowd. Their answer? Letting out boos to the failed recruits.

 _This is how they recruit newbies?_ Casey was the only one who could shake his head in disgust. He knows a thing or two about fight clubs but this was pretty much way out of their heads. He just hopes that a certain someone hasn't had their turn yet.

Judging by the look on the magnitude of the audience, something tells Casey that getting Angel out is not going to be easy.

" _Let's bring on the next initiate! Give it up for…Angel!_ "

Alarmed was on Casey's face as his eyes and mouth went wide. But he was both relieved and horrified. Relieved that he was in time to find her before her match but horrified that her match has just started. He then sees the young innocent girl from his neighbourhood approached the ring.

Scratch that. Getting Angel out of the ring is far from easy! She was going through this and it is going to take a lot more than talking to get her out of it.

She jumps herself over the ropes and into the ring. She pumps her fist in the air, hoping to warm up the crowd before her big match. This was the final test for her to join the ranks of the _Purple Dragons_. Only one person in the crowd knows that if this goes on, it will be her _final_ match of her life.

" _Does she have what it takes to call herself a_ _ **Purple Dragon**_ _?_ " the announcer speaks once more. Once again, a number of boos takes place. They are not convinced by the scrawny young girl.

"No, she doesn't! She stinks!" one of the goons cries over the taunts. But Angel was not gonna let that hold her down along with the hecklings. She needs to stay focus when she looks to her right.

The crowd was now pumped up as her first opponent appears into the ring. A tall guy flips into the small stadium and holds up his dukes at her.

Angel's first opponent has long blue hair that is tied back into a high but short ponytail with another but long that goes along his back and a goatee with the same hair colour. He was wearing a purple t-shirt, a pair of black pants with a metal leg band with sharp spikes located on his right hamstring. He has a pair of steel-cap boots and a pair of metal elbow pads. On his shoulder is a metal shoulder pad that is strapped on his left with a number of leather straps. His chosen weapons are his black boxing gloves that have metal braces on his knuckles. He goes by the name of Sunny.

Angle takes a few steps forward. She can handle this guy. But he wasn't alone.

The crowd begin to grow more loudly. Not a good sign. For Angel that is.

The youngest fighter looks behind to see another thug who decided to join in the fun. He was a lot different from his partner. He has short brown hair with a pair of red sunnies with a strap. He is wearing a white singlet and a pair of brown camouflage pants. He has a pair of black boots, a black belt with studs and a silver buckle, a pair of black gloves with studs and a white bandage is wrapped around his right forearm. He goes by the name of Zac.

 _Two against one?_ That does not seem like a fair match.

"Ah, jeez," Casey muttered. By the looks of these guys, they are going to wipe the floor of Angel. This was going to be harder than he thought of getting his friend out of this one. But how can he do it without disrupting the match and without being seen? Zac gives out a bit of a chuckle. Angel looks to Sunny and back to Zac. Who was going to strike first?

Sunny decided to start off by swinging his fist at her head. But Angel was smart enough to read the move. She jumps over the swinging arm and once in the air, she slams her feet into his chest; knocking him back.

She lands over to Zac. Now, it was his turn. Only a few feet in front of him, Zac throws a couple of punches. Both of them missed his target. Angel then kicks the thug in the chin; dazing him. She then does a back flip, providing enough distance between her and the dizzy punk. Once she has taken out this guy, she would be closer to her victory and the rights to join the _Purple Dragons_!

But her victory – and her life – will be cut short.

Unbeknownst to her, Sunny has already recovered from her attack. He was leaning on the wrestling ropes while catching his breath. He looks in front of him to see the girl's back facing at him. _Perfect_.

Casey, still in the crowd, moves a little closer to get a better outlook. From his point of view was his worst nightmare. Angel was not aware of Sunny picking up a metal bar. The young girl was moving back and getting closer to the blue-haired thug. He takes a foot forward with the chosen weapon in his hands.

This has definitely gone too far. He came to get his friend out and he can't leave without her. And he surely can't leave with a dead body in tow or else her grandma will be devastated. If he was going in to save her, he might as well blow his cover to do so. But he doesn't care. He needs to do this.

Pulling out his mask, he places on his face. "That's it." He pulls out his bat before racing to the ring.

Just as Sunny was about to make a mark, the masked Vigilant jumps into the match. "Angel, behind you!"

His sudden appearance causes Sunny to take his eyes off the young girl and focus on him. Letting out a gasp, he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. He knows who this guy is and this guy is more menacing than his boss. But his sudden appearance gave Jones enough time to hit the fool in the face, knocking him down to the ground.

Angel was more than surprised to see the same hockey mask twice in one weekend. She wasn't expected to see him in a place like and she did say she can take care of herself before she gave him a mark on his face and skedaddle away from him. Zac has recovered from his attack and charges at Angel. Lucky for her, the teen was brought back to reality and kicks Zac down. She turns to face Casey who was now standing right behind her. Rather than thankful, she was furious.

"What are you doing here?" she barked at him.

"Your new _posse_ was just about to _cave your head in_!" he argued, pointing to his head to prove his argument in the first place.

They turn their attention back on the crowd and believe me, they looked pretty ticked off. At first, they wonder why some random dude just hopes in to help the initiate out. But after seeing the familiar mask on, they were no longer confused. Now, after seeing a familiar face in the house, they want some payback.

They all can't believe on how a guy like him got into their club unannounced. Who let him in? How did he get past security in the first place? Well, they all know that they won't let him escape. They need to grab him first.

A few of them started to jeer while a few others started to enter the ring, blocking out any possible exits for the Vigilante. They don't care for the newbie. All they care about is getting a hold of Casey Jones.

Now back-to-back, Casey and Angel are now surrounded by the toughest members of the _Purple Dragons_. This looks pretty bad but they need act now and get out of here – _fast ._

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here," Casey avowed, swinging his bat at any thugs closing in on him. Ready to whack the closest one, he was not expecting a huge fist to jab hard in his ribcage. It sends him across the ring and falls onto his back. During the hit, he lost his grip on his bat and has fallen just a bit further than him.

Whoever large hand that punch Casey belongs to grabs the masked Vigilante by the face and picks him up in a high altitude. His feet were dangling a foot off the ground and he was starting to feel immense pain in his jaws.

This thug gives off a recognizable booming laugh. Casey doesn't need to ask who it is. Because he _knows_ who it is. And this thug doesn't need to know who is behind the mask. Because Hun _knows_ who it is.

"Hello, Jones. Long-time no see."

His little rescue mission just got a whole lot worse.

No longer booing, the thugs were now cheering for the top dog of the _Purple Dragons_. Hun has personally taken some time off his busy schedule to check on how his gang members are doing. At first, he was here for the tournament to see any new recruits to join his club. But he came across a familiar face in the mix. He was both angry and pleased, but mostly pleased that he has him in his grip.

Shaking his legs about and grabbing hold of the thug's wrist, Casey was trying all his might to free himself from Hun's tough grip on his face but there was no avail. "Think I don't know that's you under that mask, Jones?" Guess the thug was not fooled by Casey with his main accessory. They both go way back to Hun and Casey's early days when one was just a trouble teen and the other was just a small kid. "I've got eyes and ears all over this town."

Casey was no longer struggling out of his prison. He knows how tough and stronger Hun is. He has dealt with him before and it wasn't pretty. Hun's tone grows a little higher. " _Word_ is you've been disrespecting the _Dragons_."

With his large strength, he throws the poor rebel across the ring and sends him flying into the ropes. They rebound off of him and throws him to the ground.

No longer in his grasp, Casey was lucky enough to see his weapon very close to him. He picks it up and stands up. He faces Hun, ready to deliver some overdue payback.

Screaming out a battle cry, Casey charges at Hun. He swings his bat him but Hun predicted his move all too easily and grabs the end at the last second. Casey is now struggling to pull his bat out of Hun's hand but doesn't proved to be successful. Without too much trouble, Hun rips the bat right out of Casey's grip, causing him to fall back. With the wooden tool in his hold, the giant holds the bat with both of his hands and without trouble, snaps it in half.

Casey was no done yet. He was not out of the fight just yet. With a few strengths left in him, he flips himself up, only to lose his balance. Guess the punch that Hun gave him was doing its job of weakening him. He was now the one who is struggling on his feet.

With everyone watching the whole show with fuming expression; cheering for Hun, Angel was not. She was petrified. With this brawl turned intense, she couldn't bear to watch anymore. She takes a couple steps before turning away and rushes out of the crowd.

Everyone continued to cheer as Angel kept on running. As she escapes, she didn't bother to look behind her to see poor Casey being picked up by Hun and throws him to the ground hard like a rag doll. The impact causes Casey to lose consciousness.

The Vigilante was down, but Hun is not done with him yet.

He holds his hand to the side. "Lock up this piece of garbage," he instructed his men before walking away. "We'll play some more with him later."

Casey Jones was definitely in a pickle right now. If only he has some way to contact his friends…

* * *

 **(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 2:20pm)**

…and his friends have no idea the kind of trouble that he is in.

The last time that they saw him was just two nights ago. After telling them about the whole Angel fiasco, the teens decided to help their friend in needed. But Casey declines the offer. He says to them that it was someone he knows from the neighbourhood and he doesn't need any help at the moment. But he will give the heads-up if help is required.

Today was the usual day like any other. After an intense training session in the morning, they all retired to their usual downtime. Leo and Splinter were the only ones in the living room as the turtle was having a quiet reading session. The rat was busy watching the news to make sure if any of his children were not making shenanigans. But he has come to trust his children not to be out in the open.

Raph was duking it out on his boxing bag just close to the main elevator and to his younger brother's station. Sally was located in the middle. She has resumed her special training from last night. Using the bean bags, she continues to excel the _Force Field_.

As a request that he made to his father, Don has got the rat's permission to bring the one thing that was big enough to fit in the elevator and into the Lair: The _Battle Shell_. Normally, he would fix it up in the warehouse, but since it is daylight, he was wise to bring it underground so he wouldn't be seen by human that decided to come by the warehouse.

As for Mikey,…he was nowhere to be seen.

Actually, the last time that his family has seen him was that he was heading to his room. And that was a few hours ago. He has spent most of his morning and a few hours in the afternoon reading his comic books. After reading about nearly 100 of them, the youngest member of the ninja family was bored out of his mind. Without anything to do, he decided to do the one thing: he going to intervene on a family member. He walks out of his room and takes a good look around. The question is which one?

He sees Leo busying reading a book. _Better not bother him_.

Splinter is sitting in the living room. _Could probably be mediating. Save it for training._

Raph was having a boxing session with his punching bag. _Wise not to bug him or else he'll become his new punching bag._

Sally was in the middle of her training that involves the bean bags…and her powers. _Wise NOT to bug her._ _ **Ever**_ _. Or else he'll end up as Turtle Soup!_ He always imagine this every time when his sister is in training mode.

Which leaves only one more sibling.

Mikey looks down to see his old brother Donatello at his workstation with the family's car.

 _He will ac— wait a minute. Donnie is not that violent. But if you rub him the wrong way, then maybe…_

Mikey will have to take that chance. Besides, he was bored and he's got nothing to do. That and he were interested about their vehicle that Don is working. Just what is he working on anyway? Only one way to find out.

He hopes down from the ledge and lands next to his brother. Don, with his goggles on, was not surprised by his visit as he was still eyeing on his work. He had a feeling that his baby brother would show up, curious on what he is constructing. The hood of the _Battle Shell_ was up as the Brainiac was installing a plate-like object into the engine of the armour truck with the help of the screwdriver and his wielding torch.

"Whatcha doing, Donnie?" Mikey asked.

Putting his torch to his side and switching it off by the knob but leaves the screwdriver in his hand, Don lifted his goggles off his face and rest them on his forehead. "Working up a remote control system for the _Battle Shell_ ," he answered as the turtle keeps on screwing any loose fastens.

They may not share the same interests as they do, but out of all the siblings, they actually get along really well since they are both the youngest in the family. Mikey lightly grabs hold of the plate. Just what this car needs: An easy way to drive the car without going behind the wheel at all. Mikey had always admired his brother's expertise when it comes to technology.

He was now ogling the new device like it was candy or a whole pizza pie. " _Sweet…_ " He can't wait to test it out.

Even without looking, Don slaps his brother's hand off the mechanism. "Ow!"

"Don't touch," the techie here advised before screwing a few more bolts. He doesn't want anyone damaging anything that he creates. That and he doesn't like it when someone touches his stuff. "These are highly sophisticated sensors." He stops screwing, knowing that it is on securely. "When they receive a remote signal," he places his left hand on the hood, preparing to shut the top down, "they'll safely guide the _Shell_ to the signal's point of origin."

As he continues to explain the properties of the new device, Mikey was already at Don's desk. He was looking at what appears to be the blueprint of the remote control system that was left on the table. After viewing the plans, he looks down on the table and sees a small device. Mikey picks it up and observe it as he drops the blueprints. It was a long dark green device with six blue square buttons that looked all the same plus a large red circle button just below the others. "And this is the remote doohickey?"

Not looking, Don knows it is the only thing that is completely different from anything on the table. He just hopes that his brother wouldn't be stupid enough to press the 'on' button. He grabs hold of his wielding torch. "That's it. But it's not finished yet, so please don't—"

 _RRROOAAAARRRR_!

Just as the shocked Don closes the hood down, the engines comes alive. _He did not, did he?_

Also stunned, Mikey rubs the side of his head with one hand and holds the remote in the other. "Uh,…" Don quickly turns to his trouble brother who now points at the remote. He was busted indeed. "…you were gonna tell me not to press this, right?"

Looks like he is getting his test early.

Giving a scream and jumping off the truck, Don lands on the ground as the truck drives off. He and Mikey watch the _Battle Shell_ drive away without a driver in the seat. It moves around the outline of the home.

In the middle, Sally has halted her training to hear the engine of the armour truck comes to life. She stops looking at the bean bags that are still floating and watches the rampage vehicle; roaming around in her home. Lucky for her that she was still in the middle but she hopes that others would not be road-killed by the on-coming _Battle Shell_.

The driver-less truck was heading for its first target. The red turtle was still at it with his boxing bag and was not aware of the truck heading towards him. By the time he does a left hook, he notices the bright headlights heading his way.

"Whoa!" Not what he was expecting in his downtime. Just before it comes at him, Raph manages to move out of the way and lands on his shell. The boxing bag was the only thing that took the hit from the truck as it was ripped into two along with the chain and plank of wood that was attached to it. Raph continues to watch it drive away as it makes its way towards the living room.

The blue turtle was still reading one of Sally's novels. Just when he was in the middle of _TKAMB_ , a sudden noise was growing louder. He looks up – in terrified – to see the _Battle Shell_ heading this way.

"Yikes!" he squealed a high-pitched scream; jumping out of his seat, drops the book in the process and moves to his right. But he wasn't the only one in its path. His father was sitting on the couch as the truck was moving towards his direction. The rat was in danger. Splinter was seeing the truck and he was just about to move but he wasn't expecting his son to grab him first. "Excuse me, Sensei!"

He carries his father away just before the truck smashes its way and runs down the furniture along with it. And now the rouge automobile was heading for, hopefully, it's final destination.

Just like what Donnie said, it was driving to the remote signal's point of view. And the remote on the workshop desk. That is where the youngest are. If they don't move out of the way like most of the family did, they will end up as Turtle Pancakes for tomorrow's breakfast!

Like a deer in the headlights (Ironic the headlights of the _Battle Shell_ are on), Mikey's legs and arms were now shaking like a scared leaf while Don was way ahead of his brother. He moves away from the desk but he went back to grab his magnified glass stand and his blueprints of the _Battle Shell_. He quickly looks at Mikey. His baby brother was not moving a muscle and the truck was getting closer by the second.

"Shake a leg, shell for brains!" Don exclaims to Mikey. The orange turtle stops shaking for a second before he joins his brother away from the danger zone. They both jumped away in time as the _Battle Shell_ slams its grill into desk head-on. It was no longer moving. Guess the armour car was shut down as soon as it came to the remote's location.

With the most important pieces only saved in the crash, Don looks over his shoulder to see his desk smashed up against the truck. His small computer, his lamp and most of his paperwork were clearly destroyed in the collision. And it wouldn't been destroyed if it weren't for his idiotic brother who likes to press shiny buttons.

He was not pleased at Mikey. Not at all. Just when he was ready scowl at him, his rodent father presents himself first at his engineer son and his foolish assistance.

"Donatello, your _Battle Shell_ is a marvel of engineering, a true testament to your incredible mechanical skills,..." he then pictures a scowling face on and folds his arms over, shaking his head, "…and I never want to see it in our home again."

 _Oh, sure! Blame the tech guy! They always get the fault!_

Still angry, Don turns to the one person who has caused all the mess. To start off, it wasn't his fault, entirely. It was his brother's to begin with. He was the one who pushed the button. Full of guilt now, Mikey had his hand on his head. He was definitely in deep trouble now.

"Oops," the youngest utters. Donnie does the one thing that his siblings do to Mikey when he does anything stupid. He brings his hand back and whacks him on the side of the head. "Ow!"

And now thanks to him, the rest of the family will have halted their downtime to clean up the mess; courtesy of Michelangelo. They just hope that something wouldn't come up during their cleaning session.

* * *

 **(Purple Dragons' HQ, Manhattan, NY – 4:48pm)**

What does Casey Jones do when he first wakes up in a prison cell? Simple. He tries to pry the heavy chains off his hands, legs – and finally, the wall. It was just in case the Vigilante tries to escape.

With his feet shackled together and his hands bound together by a large chain that is immobilized to the wall, it nearly took him to break a sweat for nearly an hour. That's how long he has been pulling for. He has down it a number of times. But every time that he tries with all his might, it doesn't seem to budge. Even with the help of his feet plated up against the wall didn't help.

Almost straining his voice, his sore muscles and his already bruised-up body, he just stops pulling and puts his feet back on the ground.

It was no use.

 _He's trapped_.

If only he had took his phone with him, he would have contact his friends as soon as he came to. He knew that he didn't need their help from last night. But he was pretty stupid for not accepting their assistance. Boy, did he need the aid.

"LISTEN UP, HAIRBALLS!" he bellows out, hoping that someone would actually hear him. At least he can walk a small distance despite still bound to the brick wall. "It's gonna take a lot more than chains to break down Casey Jones. _YOU HEAR ME_?" His voice begins to strain a little from the pain that he received from before. "I won't rest until every last one of you _Dragons_ clowns is behind bars or _PUSHING UP DAISIES_!"

He has vowed that last statement since that faithful night. He guarantees it. It may have been years since that incident but he has planned every step of the way. He was going to make sure that every one of the thug that dwells in the place would be taken care of – one-by-one. Starting with their leader.

This day, so far, has gone pretty bad.

Footsteps were made a second later, followed by a same booming laugh was made. Casey looks to one side of the prison cell and sees nothing. An unexpected, or in Casey's term, an expected shadow looms over the prisoner. "Big words, Vigilante."

Scratch that _**again**_. It just got worse. Ten times worse.

Casey turns to the owner of the devil's chuckle and its shadow. Hun has decided to pay a visit to his dear, old friend from his childhood. He looks down on his little prisoner – his little trophy. So many times that Casey has messed with his gang and now, he has finally has him in his possession. "I ever tell you how much fun I had burning down your father's store when you were a kid?"

Casey knows. He does know. The only traumatic event in his childhood life that he will never forget. All thanks to Hun.

The rebel does not bat his eyes at him. He now stares at him, menacing as ever. "At least I had a father,… _punk_ ," Casey sneers at him.

Hun, too, was not fazed by this. Instead, he simply reaches his hand through the cage and grabs hold of Casey's singlet. The head thug pulls his prisoner to his face which causes the chains on his wrists to rattle when they made contact with the metal bars.

Hun's foul breath now exhales onto the insurgent's face. "Laugh now, sucker, 'cause tonight the _Dragons_ ,…" the giant drops the fool to the ground while giving him the update. "…are having a little Smackdown contest, and _you're_ …the prize." He lifted his hand down and straightens his back a little. Casey remains unmoved since Hun decided to let him go from his grip. "Whoever wins gets to wax your sorry butt once and for all."

And Hun was going to make sure of it. Because once the tournament is over, he won't have to worry about his _huge_ bump on the road anymore. He now leaves the _prize_ as he goes to prepare for the _contest_ tonight. He turns to leave for the stairs that are just behind him.

With the thug's back turned to him, Casey lifted his head a little and sneers at him. Hun doesn't turn around. He makes it to the door and slams it behind him.

Knowing that the tonight is only a few hours away, Casey doesn't have much time. He needs to get out of here and live for another day. He sits himself up and tries once again to pull the chains off his wrists. But they proved to be really durable. _Great, just great_.

Just how was he going to get out of this mess?

He was not looking forward to the contest tonight. Not at all.

But was not expecting a rattle to be made.

Casey turns his head to his right to the source of the sudden sound. That is when a tile fell from the ceiling that was pushed down by a foot. Whose foot was it? Was it his pals? Have they noticed that Casey was captured and they have come to rescue him?

It wasn't them but it was a familiar face.

The tile falls to the floor and lands near the cage. And so did Casey's saviour. She hops through the man-made hole that she created and lands gently on the ground. She looks from left to right, looking out for any guards that she can or cannot handle. Bu the only people that were in the room is Casey Jones and …

" _Angel_?"

The grown-up in the locked chamber was surprised. How did Angel get here? Was she here to scowl at him for trying to bust her out? The look of regretful on her face doesn't agree to the latter question. She reaches her left hand to her back pocket.

"I—I heard the whole thing, Casey," she states. From her pocket she pulls out a small rod and walks up to the lock. "I'm so sorry I got you into this mess." She bends down to her knee and places her free hand on the bar. I'm gonna get you out. _I swear_."

Angel then proceeds to pick the lock with her tiny stick. She figures that she could easily pick the lock with a small tool. A few turns and twists, it was showing no effort. Angel can't crack the padlock.

Frustrated, she pulls the rod out and throws it away in disgust. "Oh!" She then wipes the sweat off her forehead. "I can't do it."

For what she has witness tonight, she couldn't bear it to hold it in any longer. She buries her face into her gloved hands. Tears are now escaping through her eyes.

" _This is all my fault._ "

Angel is blaming herself. She got involved with the gang without thinking things through and without listening to Casey. And thanks to her, he was going to pay the ultimate price.

Her scared tone has a noticeably in the air. Guess she knows how terrifying the gang can really be when she hangs around a bit longer. And Casey didn't blame the young girl one bit. She was just a little kid who got mixed up with the wrong crowd. He stands up and walks calmly to her but only for a short distance as the bolted chain pulls him back a bit. He was only a foot away from Angel and the cage door.

"It's alright, Angel. Don't worry," sympathy reassures her. His comment causes Angel to stop crying. Sniffling the snot away, she musters up enough strength to wipe the remaining tears away from her eyes.

Casey was only looking out for her. Just like any sibling, friend or parent would do for any teenager. She grabs hold of the bars and looks to him. "Casey, what are we gonna do?" she wonders. Casey can't do anything but Angel can. If he can't find contact his friends, may as well send someone else to do the job for him.

Since he can't free himself or Angel can't break him out, he can finally get a message to a certain few that can come to his aid. "Listen to me. I have some friends who can help. _Real_ good friends," Casey whispers, leaning a bit forward. "Go to the abandoned warehouse at the corner of _Eastman_ and _Laird_." As he explains the plan, Angel nods along. "Ask for _Raphael_. Hurry!"

With the important information in her mind, Angel did listen to Casey for once and runs off to the destination. When she comes back, she won't be alone.

* * *

 **(The Abandoned Warehouse, Manhattan, NY – 5:30pm)**

The sun was starting to set by the time Angel has finally reached her location. Ever since she has left the _PD_ HQ, she has been running non-stop. With time on her side, she couldn't stop to take a breather. She was Casey's only hope to get him out of this mess. And he says that the plan can succeed with what Casey said is his real good friends. During her run, she wonders who they could be or what they look like. Are they friendly or not? Guess she will find out when she gets there.

As she runs off the street, she makes her way into the open yard of the warehouse at the exact location of _Eastman_ and _Laird_. She finally halts in front of a boarded-off window with only a tiny crack to see through inside. Before she can give the password, she places her hands on her knees; taking a breather.

Once she has caught her breath, she takes a peek through the gap. Casey was right. The place is abandoned. Maybe they are hiding somewhere?

She then lifted her mouth to the hole. "Raphael? Raphael!"

She looks through the gap again. _Nothing_. She waited for a few seconds. There was no-one there.

 _Ok, now what?_

Maybe she came all this way for nothing. Casey was in danger and she needed help or else…

Now confused, Angel walks away from the blocked window and begins to walk to the streets. She was going to make sure that she got her bearings right. Did she take the wrong turn? Was this the right street? _No_. It is the right streets. It is at the corner. "This _is Eastman_ and _Laird_ , right?" she wonders. _Maybe it was across the street or –_

The sudden opening of the garage door slides up and two lights shine on the young teenager. The surprised Angel whips around and uses her arm to shield her eyes from the brightness. The unexpected engines were fired up from inside the abandoned warehouse as it moves closer and so does four more figures.

Just when her eyes become adjusted to the brightness, she lowers her arm to witness something… _unbelievable_.

" _Whoa…_ " was the one thing that she could only say. Standing right between her and the truck are what nobody would actually believe her even if she tried to. They were green, wear different colour masks, they have weapons on them and they are walking…on two legs.

One of them approaches her as he steps out of the shadows. Angel is coming face-to-face with a giant turtle. He crossed his arms over. "All right, kid. This had better be good." He or the others wouldn't bother to tell her that they were in the middle of a very…important task somewhere else.

 _Nope._ She didn't get lost. She did found the place. And she has found Casey's real good friends. But are they friendly?

* * *

It only took a few minutes to get the intros down and for Angel to explain the whole story to them.

They are now driving in what Angel learns is called the _Battle Shell_. Upon entering the vehicle, she also meets what she was expecting another turtle, but a human girl. Sally finally meets the young teen that their friend Casey has mention to them. She then learns that these green reptiles and the teenage girl were with Casey the other night when she was with the thugs during that robbery. Despite her reaction upon seeing the Turtles for the first time, she was starting to warm up to them. Angel could actually tell that they are good friends with Casey and understands why.

They were heading over the _Purple Dragons_ ' HQ in hopes to save Casey. Angel was sitting in the back, still getting used to the reality of four, giant turtles now in her teenage life. Sally was sitting next to her in the back. The purple turtle with the long stick that is named Donatello has taken the driver's seat while the blue turtle with the swords named Leonardo is in the passage seat, sipping down on a soda.

"Okay. I knew Casey hung out with some weird dudes, but you guys are off the charts," she admits and in a nice way.

"Yeah, well, welcome to the club. It's open for everybody excepts for punks," Sally jested. Angel smiled. She understands why Casey would hang out with them. They seem like really nice people despite their unusual appearances.

"No way am I going out like this."

Sally and Angel looks behind to see the last two remaining members. The orange turtle with a pair of Nunchakus named Michelangelo was sitting in the back with the red turtle with a pair of Sais. He named is Raphael. And he is wearing something that he has never tried on before in many years.

 _Human clothing._

Wearing black shades that cover his ninja mask, he has a white beanie on with a light brown hoodie with the hood on. Over the jumper is a black jacket with a red trim, a red belt and a pair of white baggy pants. He has got no shoes on since Angel didn't have time or can't find a pair of shoes that fit his mutant turtle feet. The only green that you can see on him is part of his face, his hands and his feet. His weapons are hidden away which Sally and Angel do _NOT_ want to know where.

Right now, he is a bit fussy with the choice of clothing on him as he is tugging his… _pants_. "Tell me people don't really dress this way." And he has seen what the _Purple Dragons_ really look like.

"It's a good look for you, Raph," Mikey teased his older brother. The youngest ninja rest his left foot on his right knee and puts his hands together. Raph stops tugging the clothing and looks at his brother. "Kind of a hip-hop, cat burglar, _Stromtrooper_ thing." Mikey chuckles at the end.

Even behind the shades, Raph simply glares at the jokester. Angel was holding a pile of another set of clothing. Who says that Raph was the only one dressing up? "Don't laugh, green-boy." She passes the pile into Mikey's lap. "You're next." After giving Mikey's new clothing, Angel crosses her arms over. Annoyed, Mikey lifts his hands up.

Sally was now curious when she asked Angel her question. "So, mine is going to be similar, right?"

Angel turns her chair to face her. "Actually, I got something special for you."

* * *

"She is done or what?"

Already in his disguise, Raph was ready enough to bust inside the warehouse and save his best pal. They hid the _Battle Shell_ in the back part of the alleyway. That way, they would not blow their cover.

But they all have to wait for the last member of the group. And her disguise was taking a bit longer than theirs. First off, she is a human. And it takes a bit of time for her to get changed. Angel was helping her with her change. Everyone else was already dressed up.

All four turtles are wearing black shades but their disguise is a lot different from each other. Mikey has a blue beanie with an orange trim. He has a white hoodie but doesn't have the hood on unlike Raph. He is wearing an orange jacket over the top, an orange belt and a pair of blue pants. Don was decked out in all-white with a beanie, a shirt, long trench coat with the hood on and a pair of baggy pants but his belt is in a shade of dark grey has a silver buckle. Leo was slightly different from his brothers as he has a dark blue trench coat without a hood, a dark blue beanie, a red long-sleeved shirt, a light grey belt with a white buckle and a pair of blue baggy jeans. Like Raph, they don't have a pair of shoes on. And their weapons are hidden away within the coat pockets or placed inside the outer pockets.

With one player left, they all waited just a street away from the warehouse. For a few minutes, they have been watching a few punks going into the warehouse.

"The longer we wait, the more danger that bonehead will be in," Raph noted. He doesn't want to wait for his little sister to finishing getting ready.

Leo adjusted his beanie to make sure it doesn't slip off his bald green head. "Just give it second, Raph. Sally will be done when she is done." The leader in blue knows that he and the others hate to rush their sister like that.

Angel walks around the corner and walks pass the mutants. "Ok, we're good."

And she was followed by the teenage kunoichi, who was tying up a cyan bandana in a triangle-formed. "Let's do this."

The boys in the alleyway all looked at the girls and were ready to move out but they took a second look at their own sister and her… _disguise_.

"Whoa!"

"Wow, Sal!"

She no longer dressed down in usual ninja attire. As for this mission, she is wearing a black singlet with the picture of a skull in white and purple outline, a red & black checkered skirt with two small belt straps on the fold, a pair of ripped-up black tights and a pair of black-white striped High-Tops. Around her waist are a few grey studded black belts. On her wrists are a few leather bands with a skull-shaped stud and on her hands is a pair of black biker gloves with studs. Around her neck are dog tags with brown leather string. Her hair is not tied-up in a ponytail as it was all undone. That way, she can easily tie up her bandana. Her own weapons were strapped to the side of her legs in black straps.

Her brothers, in fact, were actually surprised with her new look.

"Whoa, Sal! I could hardly recognise you!" Mikey exclaimed. He may be her brother but he kinda like this new look. He and the others have never seen their sister wearing a skirt before in her life as she noted that she always felt too… _vulnerable_. But that was only when she was much younger and acted like one of the guys. Donnie nodded in agreement.

Despite wanting to charge into the place to save Casey, Raph begins to admire the wardrobe for a second. "Yeah, do we like know you, miss?" he joked, crossing his arms.

Sally gives off a cocky smile to the mutants, doing some-what a sassy pose. "You should thank Angel. She did a very nice job getting me into style." She turns to the youngest member of the rescue squad. "You gotta tell me where you got them."

Leo was the only one who didn't do anything or kept quiet. He didn't know that his little sister – _his best friend_ – does look pretty cute in her new clothing.

 _Wait_.

Did he just really think that she looks… _cute_? Why would he think of that? She was his sister. _Right_?

He simply brushes it off. He knows that she has to wear the outfit to sneak in, find their friend and get out. He was supposed to be the leader so he needs to stay focus. From where they are standing, another couple of punks approached the bouncer. From last night, it was a blue-faced thug but now a red afro thug named Murry is holding a long metal pole in his grasp.

Angel takes the lead with Sally right behind, followed by Leo, then Don, then Mikey and lastly, Raph.

The disguised female ninja leans a bit closer to the person in front of her. "So, any tips, Angel?" If they were to have any chances of rescuing Casey, they need to be incognito.

The young girl halts causes the others to stop as she looks behind at her new friends. "Just be cool and follow my lead." They didn't bother to question Angel as they all resume walking towards the main gate. Angel was the first to give the signal to gain access. Sally and the Turtles all followed in pursuit. Only the human did the same as the newbie while the mutants were lucky to only hold their hand up. All five of them easily passed.

Mikey looks back to the last turtle in line. "Good thing it's only a three fingered salute." _Yeah, good thing, Mikey._

Without giving away or being suspicion, they all entered the club. Not thug batted an eye at them as they were all too busy watching the brawl that is in progress. The abandoned warehouse was officially packed with every single _Purple Dragon_ thug, in all shapes and sizes, in the entire city. A number of them (mostly everyone) are all armed with a number of pipes, metal bars, chains, bats, or anything that they can whack someone in the head with.

The teens have made their way from the main door to the front of the stands. They turned their attention to the stage. Apparently there was a match going on for the initiates just like what Angel did last night.

Mikey holds his hand to mouth and whispers to his older brother. "Yeesh, it's like we walked into an ugly convention."

"Hey, then you must feel right at home, Mikey," the red turtle countered it. The jokester was taken back by this snappy comment. The female fighter overheard their conversation and covers her mouth. She tries so hard not to giggle. Raph just loves to quip back at his baby brother.

Don approaches his wacky siblings. "Knock it off, you guys," he harshly whispered. "I'm trying to blend here." The purple turtle looks behind and sees the stance of the thugs behind them. If they are dressed as thugs, they may all act like them too. A split second later, he quickly looks to the front, stands up straight and crossed his arms over. It like what Angel said, _just be cool_.

Raph and Mikey both looked at him. The orange brother was standing next to his purple brother as he does the same. Raph watches him and does the same action. Leo was the only turtle who doesn't fold his arms and Sally just simply places her hands on her hips.

"You really wanna look like a _Purple Dragon_?" Raph speaks up. "Try getting your butt kicked by a _Ninja Turtle_." He holds a fist out for his younger brother.

"I'm down with that," Mikey agrees, giving a chuckle at the end and holding out his fist too. They then tap their fists on the sides before giving a fist bump. In everyone's mind, they all agree.

Once again, Sally stifles a laugh. It may be true but they don't want to blow their cover. _Not just yet_. "So, when does the big battle happen?" Sally wonders. Nobody has either mention or gave out the timesheet for tonight's matches. Do they just happen right away or everyone should already know when they come in?

"It should happen very soon," Angel replied. _Which means they have to hurry._

Sally gives a nod before turning to Leo. "What's the game plan, chief?" The match was still going on and the crowd was cheering. One of the fighters manages to throw his opponent out of the ring, thus winning the match. With this many eyes on the ring, they shouldn't have too much trouble drawing much attention. Leo has taken the time since they have entered to come up a strategy. He moves forward and turns to face the rest of the team.

"Okay, guys, take note." Leo then points to each section of the warehouse. "You got exits there and there." At each end, the team can see a few thugs, rougher and intimidating than ever. "Guards posted around the perimeter." The blue turtle looks around once more before turning back to his squad. "Everyone's pretty heavily armed, so can we try to avoid a fight?"

Only Leo's siblings all looked at each other. And then back to their leader. Did their older sibling really say that? Leo just realised than who he was talking to.

"Yeah, right. What was I thinking?"

A metal cage was then brought down causing the teens to focus on the ring once more. The entire place was roaring for the main event. Casey must be now close by. As the cage was brought down, there stands in the middle of the ring was the largest of all thugs that the uncover ninjas have ever seen. One of them squint her eyes to get a closer look. _Hmm, he looks pretty tough. Wait, where have I…_

She turns to her red brother. "Hey, Raph?" The rebel turns to her. Sally looks back in front and points to large punk. "Isn't that the guy you have been telling us about? The one who capture you a while back?"

Gritting his teeth, Raph gives her a nod. _That's him_. He still remembers what happened that night. Strapped down to an operating table; he was very close to being dissected while his interrogator was asking a bunch of questions. The only thing that he ever did to him was punching him the gut and putting on that mask before making his escape.

The spotlight now lights up on the thug himself. He holds his flat-right palm in the air. The cheers have decreased into silent.

"Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the _honour_ of ridding the _Purple Dragons_ of a **most hated enemy** ," he opened. While speaking, the most hated enemy was being lower down into the ring and stops right next to giant.

Fuel of rage is already burning up inside Raphael's body. They have their friend in custody and was badly bruised. Whenever one of his family or friend is messed with, Raph does not like it one bit. The crowd gives out more boos to the one person who gave them so much trouble for the past few months.

"Lousy thugs." Everyone in the group turns the red hot mutant, itching for some action. He has his hands inside the hoodie's pockets. "I got your _most hated enemy_ right here." With that, he pulls out his own twin Sais and holds them; menacing. But Leo manages to come to his side and lowers them down.

"Easy, Raph." Leo looks back to the ring. "Let's not blow our cover just yet." Not until they have saved their friend.

Determined, Sally begins to crack his knuckles. "Yeah, I like to see the look on Ponytail's face when he finds out that we crashed his party." She might have never met him but in her point of view, he doesn't seem so tough for her.

The leader of the _Dragons_ – Hun – takes the hockey mask out of his singlet and straps it to his prisoner's face. The audience roared with cheers at the sight of the Vigilante. They were going to get some sweet payback. And it will all happened very soon once Hun leaves the floor. Before leaving, the de facto leader sneers at his old friend. With that's done, he walks through the entrance of the cage, easily climbs over the wrestling rope and makes his way to his seats, that way, he can witness the competition for himself. As much as he wants to deal with Jones himself, he wants his boys to have some of the fun first.

A feedback was made before the announcer speaks through the mic. " _So whhhoooooo ready to battle it out for a shot at the Vigilante?_

There was no end to the cheering from different types of thugs in the house. And a few of them has the guts to jump off their seats and made their way to the cage. They all want the part of the action. Casey has caused them a lot of trouble. And now, he is the one who is going to get trouble.

A number of them have already enter the ring; waiting for the main bell to ring. " _Come on, come on, come on. There's gotta be more takers than that. The honour of the Dragon is at stake here!_ "

During the broadcast, Casey was now lifted back up to the ceiling. Unbeknownst to him, six of his friends were on the ground, watching their poor friend in his own little prison. Since he has been raised near the catwalk, all they need to do is gain access and do it without being seen.

"How we gonna get him down from there?" Don wonders.

Angel turns to them. "I know how to get to the catwalk."

 _Perfect_. Leo turns to his youngest siblings and points to them. "Go with her. Nothing fancy. Just stick to the shadows and cut him loose." Sounds simple enough. But that was only the half of the team.

"And what are you three gonna do?" Mikey asked. He, Don and Angel can't be expecting to do all the work. The three eldest gotta do their share of the workload. So, what can Leo, Raph and Sally do in the meantime?

The blue leader looks over to the stage. Just above the cage was the lone spotlight, circling around the entire club. The only time when it is on the stage is when there is match going on…like the one that is going to be commencing very soon.

Leo turns back to the team. "We'll make sure that spotlight stays on the cage. Now, go." The plan was now set. It was time to move. Angel leads Don and Mikey to the access ladder to the catwalk while Leo, Raph and Sally all procced to the cage. The single spotlight has returned to the cage and remains motionless. The match appears to be starting very soon.

The crowd was still going at it as the thugs in the ring are all pumped up. They were all ready. " _Last chance to rage in the cage! Any takers? Any takers at all?_ " the announcer once again proclaims. The three ninjas have made their way to the edge of the stadium.

"Is this gonna work?" Raph doubtfully asked. He grabs hold of the ropes and climbs through it. Leo grabs hold of the top rope and jumps over and Sally places her hand on the pole, bends her knees and jumps over the ropes; landing gracefully on the other side.

"You know a better way to buy some time?" Leo pointed out. That was their part of the mission. One team does the diversion. The other team does the rescue. "Besides,…" he walks towards the gated door with their sister right behind him, "…you need to practice." Sally smiles, shaking her head.

" _Moi_?" Raphael finds that comment slightly offended. He ends up following his siblings inside. As they entered, the announcer publicizes their presences.

" _Three new initiates have entered the competition!_ "

Inside, they were eight thugs in the cage. And now, they are peering down on the new additions that have joined the game. One of them jumps down from holding onto the bars. Another was punching his fist into his open palm. A few were cracking their knuckles. Some even have a weapon in their clutches. Their appearances would make any opponent shaking in their boots.

" _Let's show them how Purple Dragons treat newbies!_ "

In a good old fashion brutal smack down in their version.

The thugs watching the show are cheering for their own teammates, not for the secret ninjas. Like Leo has planned, their only job was to buy enough time for the others to free Casey and get the heck out of here.

The thugs all know that with these new faces that only two of them have covered their faces with sunglasses and beanies, they know that they can easily deal with them.

But they have no idea the few surprised that are waiting to be unleashed into tonight's big match.

* * *

Getting up to the catwalk was easy enough. Freeing their friend from the metal bars was another story. Don and Mikey have already pulled out their weapons and were leading the pack with Angel right behind them.

Caution as they can be, they are tiptoeing their way to help release their friend from his prison. Just coming around the corner from their visual were only two guards. The two thugs' only job was to guard the trapped Vigilante and watch the game from high above. Right next to them is a latch. It controls the contraption which should be enough to free their friend. The heroes were a fair good distance without being spotted.

"We just gotta take out those two goons without drawing too much attention," Don spoke as they all halted. Only he and Mikey kneeled down but Angel remains standing up as she leans forward on her knees.

Mikey looks at his brother. "Any bright ideas?"

 _Bright, huh?_ The genius places his weapon down in one hand and rubs his chin with the other. A smile appeared on his face. An _idea_ did come to mind. And it is a _bright_ one indeed.

"Yeah,…" the olive-skinned mutant points to a nearby stage light. "…a _real_ bright idea."

* * *

The wrestling bell range a few times. It was show time.

As soon as the bell went, so did the ninjas. Sally was the first to move. She was doing a series of manoeuvring and flipping over the thugs' head. This was her part of _buying time_. There was a second that she used to look up.

Even with the mask on, she couldn't tell if Casey was knocked or not. But she can see him breathing which means he is okay.

Raph, on the other hand, has managed to knock a thug down. Seriously, doesn't he know how to stall for time?

He sees a thug coming his way. So, he jumps up to the cage and grabs onto the bar. As the _PD_ thug comes charging in to attack, the disguised turtle flips up, causing the punk to come crashing in head first. The force causes him to fall back. He will wake up with a bad boo-boo. Once the punk was down, he moves onto the next one.

From the other end, Leo manages to duck one crowbar attack from another ruffian and kicks him away when he has the chance. Another thug was coming up behind him but Raph enters the scene and slams his feet into his chest, knocking off his feet. Now near his brother, Raph approaches his next target. The _PD_ fool approaches him and throws a few punches, but Raph manages to dodges them both before unleashing his own blows at lightning speed. Another mugger goes down.

Leo and Sally finally joined their brother and are now back-to-back. Leo was the only one who is blocking and dodging the on-coming punches. They both have witnessed the show that Raph was putting on.

"Ok, Raph. Maybe you're a little unclear on the whole concept of _buying time_. We still gotta leave a few of them _standing_!" He delivers a kick to the chest into the thug before him. He too goes crashing to the ground.

Sally still has her fist up. She was not happy with her brother disobeying the plan yet again. "Yeah, Raph. Get with the program!"

The red turtle looks around his feet. Pretty much every _Dragon_ thug that they went up against have all taken the dirt nap for a few hours.

Ok, _maybe_ he went a little overboard on this. "Oh,…sorry." At least he dealt with a little action tonight. That's all he wanted.

There were only a few left standing before them. They just hope that the other team weren't having too much trouble with their part.

* * *

Angel was resting her arm on the stage light. Right in front of her were the two guards who were on duty and watching the show at the same time. Her new friends were hidden away in the shadows; waiting for the precise time to strike.

And bonus, they have also let their guard down. _Perfect._

"Psst. Hey, guys,…" Angel spoke, getting their attention. They do so as she grabs hold of the inactive stage and turns it towards them. The thugs looked at her, confused. _What is she doi—_

"…lights on." Hitting the switch, the spotlight has shine on them; blinding their visual. The thugs hold up their hands to shield the brightness.

They are distracted. It's Go-time!

Don was the first to strike. He leaps up whacks down on Sunny with his Bo Staff. _One thug down, one to go._

Mikey took the next shot. Swinging one Nunchunk in a circle and whips behind his holding arm into the palm of another, he does the same leap as his brother, twirling his weapon again, and whacks the second thug away. The other thug goes tumble to where Angel is until his butt meets the railing. Thanks to the force that Mikey made, the punk himself is now dangling over the edge. If he falls, they will give away their cover.

To avoid blowing their cover and any conflict from below, Angel quickly grabs the arm of the thug and pulls him away from the edge. She then drops him as he passes out. "Lights out."

Now that the guards down and out, the mutants and Angel are free to walk over to the hanging friend. He was at least conscious for the entire scene. He couldn't be happier to see some friendly familiar faces.

"Angel, thanks for dropping by," the Vigilante acknowledges her. "And you brought company." He can tell that it is his good friend underneath all those clothing.

Don grabs hold of the level in front of him. They are just glad that he is ok. "Hey, what are friends for?" Pulling the level towards him, so does Casey. The rope holding the metal cross is winding up as it moves to the side and closer to the catwalk. As he gets closer to the platform, Don swings his Bo Staff up high. He then hits the knob located on the side. The switch then winds inwards, making the blinds around Casey's wrists and ankles were detach. The groaning rebel then slides out of his prison with the help from Angel and Mikey. Making contact with the wooden floor, the teens sat him down. The orange turtle was at Casey's side as he gently pulls the mask off him. Casey once again groans in pain, clasping hold of his head with his hand.

Mikey decided to bring something out that will cheer him up. "Here,…" he reaches his hand inside his coat and pulls out a baseball bat. "…I brung you a present."

Removing his hand from his sore face, Casey takes a good look at the weapon with a smile and shed a tear of joy.

* * *

The audience were still at it. Cheering for their boys in the big match, despite them not winning the brawl. But hey, at least they are putting on a show.

Sitting in the front row are Hun and Dragon Face. As the smallest thug sits next to him with the biggest grin on his face, Hun has his arms crossed with the most intriguing look on his face.

He was watching the match with a close eye. Something about these… _strange_ initiates has brought to his attention. He can't say but he feels like he knows them for some reason. Plus, they fight extreme good. A lot different from his gang. Probably a little bit more skilful… _like his master_. He continues to watch the match. It will be only a matter of time before it hits him.

Only a few thugs left and it will be all over. Leo was now being chased by a thug. Another one was charging at him. Just before the second one comes closer, Leo slides through his legs and underneath him at the last second. The thug chasing him collides with his team member and they both fall to the ground. The blue turtle does baseball slide all the way to the other side of the cage where there was a spotlight. He jumps up and holds his hands up, just in case of more assaults.

A barrage of boos made by the _Dragons_ were now heard in the background as Leo, for the first time, adjusted his coat and beanie. Personally, he finds it very uncomfortable. But he would rather not talk about it in front of his human sister. He looks over to where she is.

She blocks one attack from her thug before delivers a kick to the head. Before she joins her brothers, another thug comes up behind her, violently grabs her wrist and pulls her into him. Just before she punches him square in the face, he quickly grabs her other wrist.

Pulling her in close, there was no gap. And Sally was not appreciating with the close space between him and herself.

"A cute babe like you shouldn't be in the legends with us," she snarls in her face.

She curves her face away from him as she tries to blocks her nose out from the stench coming from his mouth. She is now so desperate to free herself from his grasp.

Well, desperate times called for desperate measures.

With one shift move, she brings her leg up…and nails him in the crotch. The hard force that she created causes the smile on his face to disappear. He was now winches in pain. And the hard force that she delivered causes him to releases his grip on her wrists and falls to the ground. Whining in agony, he grabs hold of his crotch.

Pleased with the move that she pulled, she dusts her hands off and wipes the saliva on her face. "And a gross punk like you should not be spraying as well."

After the blue turtle sawed her attack, it was a good thing that she is all the way on the other side and Raph was close by, blocking a thug's on-coming attack.

"Jeez, I can barely move in this stuff." He looks back to his sister before speaking. "Don't tell Sally but what is the deal with humans and clothes?"

Raph was still ducking the moves. "Well, one; humans like Sally don't wear shells. Two; she would _kill_ you if you mention it to her and three;…" he ducks once more before kicking the thug away. He faces his brother. "…you ever seen a human in his skivvies? Trust me, it ain't a pretty sight."

The Turtles should know what a human looks like without their clothes. But they do not. They have never seen their human sister without any of their clothes on. Getting caught by the authorises and the public would be less painful then actually see their sister naked. Facing her rage would be a lot worse.

Out of nowhere, a thug grabs Raph by the coat. As the thug has his hold on the mutant, the crowd cheers for their team. The _Purple Dragon_ then spins the teenager around in a circle and then back and forth. But by the time that he was thrown again, Raph was sent flying out of the punk's grip…without his clothes. They were still in the thug's hands. The turtle, now exposed and still has the shades on, is lying out in the open just at his brother's feet. Sally rushes over to her brothers' aid.

No longer wearing his disguise, the _Purple Dragons_ all took a very good look at the newbies. The crowd themselves starts to mumble with confusion to see a strange green man in the ring. But it only took one of them to recognise that familiar face to change the crowd's perplexity to ferocity.

"Hey,…" Dragon Face points to them, "…it's one of them _kung fu lizards_."

 _Kung fu lizards? Man, that guy must be pretty dumb_. But she shouldn't joke around. Raph has been compromised. And so would she and Leo if this keeps up.

Everyone starts to fuel with rage as they see a familiar face. Especially one particular thug that has seen the same turtle before. His hands were no longer crossed over as they were placed on his knees.

" _Oh, no._ "

The human helps her mutant brother up to his feet. He wasn't exactly happy with what Dragon Face called him. He was now very offended by it. "Turtles," he growls, taking his shades off. " _Tur_ -tles! Don't any of you lame brains know a turtle when you see one?"

Everyone starts to causes an uproar. They were not too pleased with the ninjas crashing their party. Neither was the leader. And that is why he is heading towards them.

"Uh, Raph,…" Leo sees danger up ahead as Raph kicks down a charging thug to the ground. "…I think the biology lesson's the least of our problem right now."

And how right he is.

Coming up to the locked door of the cage, Hun securely holds the bar in his grip. Howling, he shakes the only entry with terror. With one yank, he pulls the door off from its hinges with any trouble. Horror was now written all over the teens' faces. The way that he ripped the door off was something to be scared about. Hun then discards the object in his path and storms up to the intruders.

" _This_ …could be a problem," Sally said. Leo and Raph both nodded. Yep, they in trouble now.

With his fists at his sides, Hun was ready for some payback.

The crowd was now reverted back to the hailing. They were all going to see their roughest leader in action. Hun finally makes it the middle of the stage as Raph was the only one who approaches him. The last time that these two tough saw each other is when Hun had the red turtle strapped down to an operating table in a lab as the giant bully was trying to squeeze some answers out of the mysterious mutant. Any answers that his boss is in need because of their oblivious interferences of their operations.

And now, the mutant is here – within his reach – and no idea of how he got into his little club.

The giant furiously squint his eyes down on the teenager. " _You_ ," he hissed. He throws a left hook to the turtle's face but Raph easily blocks the attack with his arm.

"What's the matter, _lard-butt_?" he mocks the gang's leader. "Still mad I walked out of your little… _Q &A_?"

Using his large hands, Hun grabs the mutant by the shoulders. He lifted him up with ease and slams him against the cage wall; causing a large dent into it. Yep. He sure looks mad alright.

"In case you haven't figured it out, reptile, that time I _let_ you escape," the thug corrected him. Back then, Raph didn't know that he did let him breakout his prison on purpose.

Seeing their brother in trouble, Leo and Sally will have to get him out. _As always_.

While Raph was catching up with his _old friend_ , Leo has took the time to tear off his disguise while Sally takes her bandana off, folds it up and uses it to tie her hair up into a ponytail. When a lady ties her hair up like this, serious business is about to happen in this club. But before she can do that, Leo decided to make the first move as he cracks his knuckles together.

"Hate to break up the tearful reunion!" Leo bellows out as he leaps up into the air, with his hands out wide, and lands on Hun's shoulder; surprising the thug. Just before Hun could have a chance with either the turtle in his grasp or the extra one that came out of nowhere, Leo quickly slaps his hands against _Purple Dragons_ ' ears. The sudden attack causes Hun's ear to go pop painfully. It also causes him to lose his grip on Raph, thus setting him free.

Leo quickly flips off Hun and lands just behind him. The large punk himself holds onto his ears as he screams in agony. He was about to deal with one turtle. He was not expecting the other.

The other thugs are all seeing the show before them. Their leader was now in trouble. It was time for a little help from the sidelines.

" _Dragons_ , get 'em!" the second-in-command orders. The meanest and toughest thugs in the room would do anything to help their leader in hand. He and a number of thugs all jumped out of their seats and rushed towards the ring, ready to aid Hun. But who says that there were two turtles?

The other two, apparently, have both jumped from the scaffolding above and lands on the ground; halting the punks' path to their boss. They have already got their weapons in hand and they are no longer wearing their disguise. After freeing their friend, they decided to follow their siblings' lead and discard them. They both noticed that three of their siblings have their hands full with Hun and more were going to add to their troubles. It was time to even out the playing field.

"Sorry, dudes,…" Mikey stated, holds his hand out in front, "… _Fan Appreciation Day_ is next week." But before they can get to Hun, they have to deal with them first. They all leaped towards the two turtles. Don whacks a female thug to the ground as Mikey kicks Dragon Face into the side of the platform. They continue to this with the rest of the posse.

Back in the ring, Raphael was trying all his might against this new foe. He may be one of the strongest in his ninja squad, but this guy was all new to him. No matter how many kicks and punches that he throws at him but so far, it gave little to no effort.

"Do me a favour." Raph dukes it out with a few more punches into the still giant's guts. "Be a cooperative little mountain and just…" But the _still giant_ lifted his hand up; whacks the turtle away with ease and send him flying. " _GOOOOOO—_ " Raph ends up shell-first into a different part of the cage wall, making yet another huge dent into it. "… _down_."

From all the pain that he endure from the hits and slams that he took tonight, Raph couldn't regain from his hit as finds himself too tired to go on. Unfortunately, he has only little time left to catch a breather when Hun approaches the losing turtle. He was not done with him just yet.

Since Leo had a shot with him, she thought it would time for her to take the lead. Seeing that her brother is about to get pummelled, Sally rushes to save him. Leaping into the air, she brings her elbow up and slams it hard into the shoulder's pad of the thundering punk. When came into contact, only Hun took the pain and screamed in mercy.

The giant went down onto his knees because of the bone-crushing move that Sally pulled on him. For someone who is that small can deal a great damaged on huge person like him.

Smugly Sally holds her fists up. "What are you gonna do now, _Ponytail_?" she mocked Hun, calling him by new nickname that she just came up with. "For a tough guy, you certainly have a girly hairstyle." She was hoping that the move that she pulled – and her comment – would actually bring this mammoth down. She thought wrong.

Still in pain, Hun slowing turns his whole body towards her until his right side comes into her view.

There is a red foot tattoo on his arm.

 _Red…FOOT!_

Sally's eyes went wide. Instead of seeing that symbol yet again in her life and the giant thug, a metal man appears in her eyes.

 _It's him!_

Whoever this guy really is, he has returned.

Just what happened a few nights ago, the same kind of head-splitting pain returns. Just like before, the pain was so intense that she shuts her eyes completely and grabs hold of her head with her hands. She drops to her knees, hissing in pain. _N-not again._

And just like before, Leo becomes much alerted. He has seen this before. It was when he and his family fought against those black ninjas for the first time. Was it because of something that she saw or something that unexpectedly happened? Maybe it was that symbol that she just saw on the gang leader's arm?

Just when he was about to rush to her aid just like the last time, Hun recovers from the attack. He looks at the girl. At first he was wondering why she hasn't attacked again. But he knows sees her on her knees with her head looking at the ground in pain. _Must be scared, huh?_ He was still gritting his teeth from the pain but was now reverted to a smirk.

With the girl distracted, Hun uses his left hand and grabs a hold of the girl's top. Sally's eyes shot open and didn't prepare herself from the snatch. Using his immense strength, he slams her hard onto the ground, giving Sally a new kind of pain which she now feels instead of the previous one.

Grabbing hold of her almost had the strength to nearly rip Sally's singlet off of her. Although there was a tear happening. Closing her eyes as the new kind of pain settles in, she opens them up again and looks to see Hun glaring down on her.

He too noticed that her hair is all tied up. He gives a devil smile with the young girl in his grasp. "How about I pull out yours instead," he threatens. With his free hand, he begins to extend it. He was going to do it. He was going to pull her hair out!

With Raph down and Sally in a bit of a pickle, it was all up to Leo. He noticed his other siblings having their hands full with the _Purple Dragons_ which just leaves Hun to them and he had proved to be a formidable opponent.

With his katanas out, what will Leo do now? The giant was harming his family. That is when Leo's brought his attention to a piece of metal cage that is just hanging above the giant mass himself. _That should do it._

The blue turtle leaps high enough to slice the support bars. Seeing what her best friend did, Sally was quick to think to do what she needs to do before the substances meet the block head here. Not to mention that his hand is getting too close to her hair. Quick to act, she grabs the thug's hand and bites her teeth down - _hard_. Feeling a second kind of pain, Hun quickly removes his other hand and tries to shake the pain away. This frees the teen who rolls backwards and joins her hot-headed brother.

Hun didn't have time to look up to see the metal piece falls on top of his head. The smoke was created in that space but quickly evaporated showing the defeated Hun who is under the bars. Leo has already joined his other siblings when the _Hulk_ himself has taken a massive hit. Surely, this would put anyone out for the count.

But it didn't take long for Hun to recover from the attack and lift himself from the floor. The three ninjas in the ring were shocked that a fighter like him has awoken from an attack like that. To make things worse, Hun grabs hold of the sliced bar with his own bare hands and flings it...right for the teens.

Despite having a strike from within her head, Sally, without thinking, jumps in front of her brothers and lifts her hands up. Was she going to do a _Force Field_? Right in front of everyone?

Well, the answer is _no_ when the metal smashes into her which sends her soaring into brothers. Again, more dust were caused from the impact but again, settled very quickly. Out in the open, the ones on the ground, acing in pain, are the three ninjas who crashed the party as the giant, who owns the toughest street gang in the city, approaches them. Leo, Raph and Sally managed to sit up, groaning. The red turtle was rubbing his head as Sally was rubbing her sore wrists. Her hair becomes all undone from the impact as her unfurled bandana is lying on the ground next to her.

"Yo, Sal. How come you didn—"

"—uses my powers in front of everyone and expose myself as a magic freak? Wouldn't be the smartest idea to do so." That would explain a lot. She doesn't want to reveal her powers like the guys don't want to reveal themselves as mutants. Then again, sneaking in, getting caught thus revealing themselves was a stupid idea as well.

After dealing with most of the _Purple Dragons_ , Mikey and Don have already noticed the kind of danger that the rest of the family are in.

"Looks like our bros and sis could use a hand," the purple stated. The youngest thought so too. They both jumped up into the ring and are ready to strike the thug. The screaming youngest comes into the battle ready to kick the monster down. Hun sees them coming but wasn't prepare for them. The force of it sends Hun into a cage wall; making a larger dent than Raph's. Unfortunately, that attack, as well, didn't take the giant that long to get up. Ok, it's officially. This guy is brutal.

When the leader was down for a split second, his men all booed at the intruders. Their want their boss to win and to finish them.

"Don't look now, but _Tiny_ still wants to dance," Mikey said. Is there anything to take him down?

Hun decided to do a different tactic. He does up to the side of the cage, the part where he didn't make a dent, and kneels down. _Just what is h—_

The large thug himself grabs hold of the bottom piece that connects the hold cage with the floor. With the massive strength of his, he begins to rip it off the ground and out of its place. The force of it also causes the wall itself to lose its connection with the others.

The sides all started to tip forward. _Oh_.

The Teenager Ninjas didn't have time to get away from the sudden crash. They are instead flattening by the destroyed steel crate. Only Hun remained standing. The dust was also caused from the crash and it too settled at a fast rate. A number of steel debris has covered the teens. They all tried to push the wreckage off and they shake off the pain on their noggin, groaning form the hit. Raph helps his little brother out, Sally slides out from her wreckage, Don was on his knees; catching his breath and Leo has his feet slightly trapped but was moving it off of him.

Danger continues to creep towards the ninjas' path. Hun was frantically tries to move the cage pieces away so he can get to his targets. He had promised his master that he would personally deal with the new threat on him and his clan. After clearing the path for him, Hun walks towards them.

Leo had just managed to push the bars off his legs. He was finally free. But not out of the woods yet. Hun appears right behind the mutant just as he was about to move. The thug himself grabs hold of Leo's swords by the handle and pulls them out of their gauntlets. The blue turtle noticed that his swords were drawn out so he whips his whole body around and sees the delinquent.

With his face concealed in the shadows from their visual, Hun stares down at them, mercilessly, holding the sharper weapons in the room. The teens have already dealt with him in strength. How badly would it be now that he has got weapons in his hands? Without trouble, he lifts them high in the air.

He was going to strike down the first victim. The one who owns the swords.

Just before anyone could save the turtle or stop the thug, somebody taps Hun on his back. The giant drops his arms and looks behind. The last time he has saw his prisoner was all strapped down on a metal bar, high above the ring.

And now, there he is, standing next to one of his own members. And tapping into one of his hands is a baseball bat. And just before Hun could do anything, Casey swings his bat back and whacks the thug away; giving him a homerun.

Thankfully, the force of the hit sends the giant flying through the air. From the stands, some of the _Dragons_ all began to run away before Hun come crashing down into the stands; smashing a number of it.

Relieved to see his best friend A-O-K and that he have delivered the final move, Raphael gives the human a thumbs-up as he and Angel approached them. But they were all not out of the woods just yet.

More punks from either the stands or from the floor as they all headed for the one place. Weapons are in their hands as they all get closer to the ninjas, the Vigilante and possibly, an ex-member of their crew.

So, do they have any reason to stick around? _Nope_. Guess it is now time to leave the party.

"Take us out of here, Donnie," Leo ordered. His brother was on step ahead of him. He reaches behind his shell and pulls out the one thing that they need to escape.

"I have just what the doctor ordered." Before the mission, Don has taken the time to make the final touches on his latest creation that has added to the _Battle Shell_. Pressing the top left blue button, Mikey was already standing at the edge of the ring. He was all ready for his little cue.

He is now waving his hand in the air. "Oh, taxi!" he called out. Screeching was heard from outside. The sound got even louder and closer as the _Dragons_ all looked to the main shed door. It was shaking a bit but not before a huge armoured truck comes smashing right through the steel entrance, scaring the wits out of the thugs. They all scattered as the _Battle Shell_ continues to ride through the entire warehouse. And like what Donnie said earlier about the function of the remote, the truck itself should approach the point of origin of the remote. And just as he predicted, it was coming towards the team.

"About time that thing busted up somebody else's place for a change," Raph stated about the previous event that the metal vehicle was involved. The _Battle Shell_ comes to a halt near the teens. They all open up the doors and hopped in. Well, not everyone.

Casey had one thing left to do. He approaches the knocked out Hun and furiously glares down on him. For many years, Casey had gone through the years of suffering and it was all thanks to him.

And now…

 _This was it_.

He was about to get his revenge. He was about to avenge the one family member that Hun is cruelly took away from him. The thug has his eyes shut and was groaning. Hun has just awoken but not for long.

"This one's for my dad."

He didn't want to waste another second. He aims his bat high above his head and prepares himself for the biggest strike of his life. The one that will end the misery - once and for all.

With just one swin—

Angel quickly rushes to his side and… pushes Casey away; halting his move. Surprised by her actions, he wasn't full of fury anymore. He was just… _confused_. Why would she stop him? Why?

"Angel,…" the Vigilante drops his bat to the side, "…what are you _doing_?" _This girl better have a good reason why she stop me._ It turns out; Angel _does_ have a very good reason.

She points to her friend. " _Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life._ "

Casey's vengeful expression melted away and brought up a warm smile. It was the same words that he quoted the other night. Guess his little talk (and among other things that happened until now) did get through to her.

He then rests his bat on his bruised but stable shoulder. "Thanks."

Angel smiles back while giving a shrug. "Hey, what are friends for?"

And that is why Casey came to the warehouse and risked his neck to save Angel from her own risky destiny. And Angel is willing to do the same thing for him. Casey can also finally rest easy that she will, hopefully, stay away from the _Dragons_ and have a good future.

The Turtles and Sally were not leaving without their friends. They drove up beside them and waited. Casey and Angel made their way to the back where Mikey was already there with the door opened for them. The two last members all hopped in and shut the door. With everyone accounted for, Don, at the driver's seat, wasted no time to hit the accelerator and zooms out of the warehouse and into the streets.

This has certainly been a long night. But it was not over yet. The heroes need to make one more stop.

* * *

Only a few blocks from the warehouse were Casey and Angel's neighbourhood. After hiding the _Battle Shell_ (again) in the alleyway, away from the public eye, the Turtles and Sally decided to stay back while Casey takes Angel back to her grandmother's place. It is one residence that Angel will be safe. Angel decided to stay away from the _Dragons_ as best as she can and promise that she'll get back onto a straight and narrow path for a bright future.

Casey and Angel have now crossed the streets with the teens all watching from the shadows of the alleyway. Sally was the only one who still had her disguise on but she will promise to get change when they get home. Judging by the look of her clothing, she thinks that her father would not approved of her choice in fashion. They also offer to take Casey home but his place was not that far to walk.

As the two humans got to the front door, Casey does the honours of knocking a few times. A second later, the door opens up revealing an old woman. She had the same skin tone as Angel with short brown curly hair and glasses. She is wearing a purple wool jacket with a cream button-up shirt, grey pants and black slippers. Once she has taken a good look at the unexpected company, she becomes absolutely shocked.

" _Angel_?"

A smiling Angel was happy to see her only real family and not like those corrupt thugs. "Grandma." She went into her guardian's waiting arms and gives her a warm hug. The old woman was too relieved to see her only granddaughter safe and sound as she returns the hug. The grown man smiles ta this little family reunion.

Casey was still covered in bruises but he didn't care about that. The only thing that he cares about was making sure that Angel was safe under his watch.

"Told you I'd keep an eye on her," he assures the promise that the women instructed to him. Breaking away from the hug, the elder was now very grateful. The young man from the neighbourhood has kept his promise.

She walks up to her granddaughter's saviour. "Thank you, Casey." She moves closer to young man as she wraps her arms around him and gives him an appreciative hug. "Thank you for bringing back my Angel."

From the alley, the teens all witnessed the heartfelt moment and then looked to each other. Seeing this scene gives a warm feeling inside them. And Casey didn't mind the help from them. He thought he could've done this by himself but he got into trouble and was thankful that they came to help.

Angel's grandmother breaks from the hug but still has her hands on his arms. "Now, I've got a pie fresh out of the oven, and I insist you come inside and join us," she said as she starts to pull the young man inside her home as Angel was already inside. Just before he closes the door, Casey looks over his shoulder to see his special friends and gives them a thumbs-up. He owes them - big time.

And that is when Mikey came up with a solution for the human rebel.

The orange turtle looks to his family. " _Pie_?" He turns back around and holds his hand out. "Yo, Case, how's about introducing Grandma to your friends?"

Seeing her granddaughter safe and the bruises on Casey was enough for the old lady. But seeing giant turtles with ninja weapons would be too much for her to take. Besides, the ninja is always hungry. He can wait until they get home.

The red turtle comes up behind his brother and puts his hands on his shell. "Forget it, Mikey. _We're ninjas_." Raph starts to drag him towards the _Battle Shell_ as Leo, Don and Sally are right behind them. " _We stick to the shadows_."

They both hopped into the open back. They waited by the door to help the rest of their siblings. " _The Unsung Heroes of the Urban Jungle_ ," Leo added as Raph grabs his hand to help him into the truck. Mikey does the same thing for Don and Leo does the same thing for Sally. The purple turtle passes through everyone as he heads for the driver's seat.

" _The Silent Protectors of the Way of Bushido_ ," Don stated, climbing into the seat before putting his hand on the key locked into the car ignition.

Sally follows the turtle to the front and takes the passage's seat. "And _the Ancient Warriors of the Night_."

Don turns the key around; lighting the engines to life. Everyone takes their seat as the back doors closes up. The truck drives out of the alleyway and journeys the heroes back home for a good night rest.

But not before Mikey has something to say what been bugging his mind for a minute now.

"So what kind of pie you think it was?"

This comment has earned a slap on the head made by the red turtle himself.

"Ow! What?"

Raph has been waiting all night for Mikey to say something injudicious which would cause him to do that motion.

* * *

 **With one adventure down, no doubt more will be on the way. Stay tuned for more adventures with your favourite kunoichi and her mutant brothers in:**

 **The Saint's Hope: Garbageman**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I come to realised that instead of uploading a chapter every week, I will do it when I have finished re-reading it and upload when I have got the chance.**

 **Maybe that was the problem for me. I don't need a deadline for all this. With a lot happening in my life, there is no need to rush or anything. I can really take me time and focus on fixing my mistakes that I have made in my stories and make it more readable for you guys – the** _ **fans**_ **!**

 **Anyway, I'm guessing you guys would have already known that I am indeed making a NT 2014 Fanfic. Instead of the character Taylor, who is April's roommate who was in only two scenes in the movie and that's it. I decided to replace her with my character that will have a bigger role in the story. Each chapter should be uploaded each week or fortnight, depending on my schedule. You guys should check it out.**

 **For the big news, TMNT 2012 is coming back in August. Not September…but** _ **AUGUST**_ **! I may not live in America but maybe could anyone send me what will happen in the new episodes. All I heard is that we are getting a new character, Karai is coming back and** _ **city will be at war**_ **! What does this mean? Will it be mutants vs humans? Or Shredder vs Karai which might be a false rumour.**

 **Next thing, I added a nice scene of Sally and Leo at the beginning. Why? Because growing up, Leo was my favourite turtle. The reasons? Well, he wears blue and it's my favourite colour. He fights with swords which are my favourite weapons. He is loyal and cares for his family and family, and always there to be for them. Plus, most of the voice actors who voice him who some of my favourites. I love four turtles but I will always have a soft spot for the blue turtle. There will be more episodes involving them and the ones involved Sally/Raph, Sally/Mikey and Sally/Don. I don't know how or why I like him, I just do. Plus, I changed up Sally's disguise. What do you guys think? Was it better than before or not?**

 **And,…I just realised something.**

 _ **We are getting close to the climax**_ **.**

 **Only one more chapter to go until the biggest arc of the season 1 of all time! I will change it a bit like the others.**

 **Guess, that is pretty much it for me. Don't forget to review the chapter, add me or the story to favourite or follow. Love to hear from more fans – both old and new.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


	11. The Garbageman

**The Saint's Hope**

 **Chapter 11 – Garbageman**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer: Hey guys! Realtives will be down for a few days so that means I will busy –** _ **not**_ **– writing my FanFics. I know, I'm sorry! But the good news is that we are getting closer to the biggest arc of all time! Enough about that, let's move on, shall we?**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To masoliki1**

 _Nice, you have made this better than last time and i can't wait for the shredder arc i bet it will be sweet._

 _ **Awww! Thanks girl! Or guy! I know! I can't for it as well. And yes, yes it will!**_

* * *

 **To erica phoenix16**

 _I don't blame Sally for freaking out at the sight of Hun's foot tattoo. I just hope that she'll won't let that fear get to her next time._ _  
_ _Will she be like "You were there..." the next time that she sees Hun?_ _  
_ _Thanks for updating. :)_

 _ **Once she comes face-to-face with the Shredder, it won't happen again.  
I guess we'll never know until she sees him again. Or maybe she'll keep herself a secret away from Hun as well until the time is right.**_

* * *

It is time for Episode no: 9. Here we go!

* * *

 **(Unknown place, Manhattan, NY – unknown time)**

What do the ninjas do when they have finished one adventure? They get thrown into another with no minimal wage.

It was a full moon on a clear sky and five familiar beings are out tonight. Great night it is but where they are was not pleasant.

Are they in the streets? Underground? In enemy's territory?

 _No_ , _no_ , and _yes_.

But who says it was within the city. It was more like off the coast in the river on a peculiar island. Was it completed with green grass, trees, clean river and happy animals at every corner? Just like paradise?

If you think this is _My Little Pony_ , you are in the wrong show. Unless you count an episode where the entire island is made out of garbage.

That's right. It was a dump. A dump that floats on water.

It is a floating dump.

So, why are the teens running on a floating dump in the middle of the Hudson River? It is one mystery after another.

The purple turtle decided to narrate once again for the night. He has a feeling that the viewers at home are confused as he and his family are now.

 _ **Here's another fine mess we've gotten ourselves into…**_

After every mess that they have got themselves into, it was starting to be daily routine for the five ninjas of the _Big Apple_.

After running up the ramp from the shore, they were just now running through large mountains of trash. The keenest mutant didn't bother to bring his own duffle bag with him, knowing that he doesn't need it.

During the run, a squishing sound was made. The orange turtle has found himself stepped his big green foot into something… _slimy_. Daring to look down, right under his foot is what appears to be a watery-like substance in the same shade as his bandana. Not to mention it was sticky too. This was enough to make the youngest ninja sick to his stomach.

" _EWW_!" he whined, lifting his leg up. Now, he wishes that he didn't look down.

But nobody was either paying attention to him or that they didn't have time to tell him off. But mostly it was because they have their attention on something else.

… _ **literally.**_

A light from an unknown source was heading their way. It was time for the old _ninja vanish_. The four older siblings all raced for cover, followed by the goofy turtle. They have managed to miss the on-coming spotlight.

Usually you would have a watchtower where the spotlight is coming from and not the one riding on wheels. With one behind the wheel and the other in control of the light, these two were on the lookout for any unusual. Both coming onto the island or from within.

They were wearing bright yellow overalls, a grey shirt, a pair of brown gloves, a pair of grey worker boots and a grey/yellow cap on their head. On their faces are yellow mask with red lens and three grey coloured breathers.

The moving spotlight is mounted on a yellow Jeep as they continue to scout the area. So, what is so important about this island that has brought the attention of five teenage ninjas from _New York_? Whether is over that huge mountain would answer their questions.

Once the truck has left the scene, it was safe for them to move. Running up the side of the mountain, they looked up to see smoke was already emitting from the other side. Looks like something big is happening in the heart of the whole island.

 _ **This has been one strange night, believe me.**_

Finally made it to the top, they peered over the edge with caution. Here, they have just witness something… _unspeakable_.

 _ **But no matter how weird it's been up till now…**_

How weird can their life get? There was a superpower mortal whom is their human sister, metal robots that chomp up anything in its path and tiny little _nanobots_ that can reconfigure itself. What can, what happens tonight, top everything that they have already witnessed in their lives?

Looking down, they all marked a few large spotlights were going all around the area and into every nook and cranny of this bizarre place. There was also a huge lake in the middle. And it looks like it is the same substance from the sticky liquid that his younger brother has stepped in. Officially gross out with one small puddle, he does almost have the urge to barf up after seeing the lagoon. A few building were looked to be constructed right out of garbage.

In the heart of this strange island was what appears to be an unbelievable operation plant.

And what's even weirder? Something much large was emerging from the pool of orange goo. _So weird_.

… _ **we never expected this.**_

All looking at the scene, the teens are prepared to witness the next phenomenon. But c'mon, it can't really beat a human ninja with mystic powers, can it?

* * *

 **(On the streets, Manhattan, NY – 8:01pm)**

A cool simple breeze was made on a summer night like tonight. But it does bring a hint of a winter gust for some reason. Maybe a change in the weather pattern?

The breeze like this must be strong enough to blow any discarded newspaper to soar into the wind. It continues to fly with the flow until it lands near two homeless man; dressed head-to-toe in rages. It is pretty common for people like them to dig through the trash at this time of the night. They were searching for anything that they can sell for spare change. This would be enough for either a hot meal or something that will keep them warm on the coldest of nights. But anything to get through the day would be enough for them.

These guys were now looking through a lone metal trash bin, carefully not to make too much of a ruckus. They were throwing bits of trash out of the wastebasket, not wanting old, unwanted cans that wouldn't be worth anything at all. One of them, sporting a dark blue hairy beard and a marron cap, has one of his arms digging deep into the bin. He hopes to find something of value that he and his friend can sell. His hand grabs hold something of a smooth surface. He pulled it out to reveal in his grasp a clear, spotless bottle. And bonus, there was no scratches.

"Bingo!" he delightedly exclaims. To add to his success, he throws the bottle lightly in the air and catches it with ease. His friend, on the other hand, was more concern about the item that they just secured.

He holds out his hand. "D-don't break it, fumble fingers," the bandana hobo fussed his friend. "Every nickel counts!" Of course, he was referring to the bottle that they have just found. If something happens to it, they will get nothing in return. But the blue beared man doesn't worry about it too much as the bandana guy goes back to foraging.

"I never break them," his friend defended.

This causes the other guy to stop digging and gives a mocking laugh. "You break them all the time," he disagreed with him whilst pointing his finger as well. Even when they have nothing at all, they always enjoy a good laugh. His friend knows that he can't stay mad at him.

He gives off a chuckle too. "Well, uh, yeah, I guess I do." He carefully places their prized possession in his tattered coat pocket. He then grabs hold of the can once more to see if any more valuable items that they might have missed. They have pretty much gone through the trash bin like a thousand times and they have already found what they need. "That's it for this gold mine. Let's move on."

He casually tosses the bin to the side as he makes his exit and so does his friend by his side. The blue beard hobo starts to hum as they make their way across the street and into a new alleyway. Just as they have left the alleyway, what appears to be a large, black garbage truck with red headlights that are switched off, creeping up slowly into the passage. And close behind the gentleman.

They say anything can happen at night. Especially tonight.

And this particular but shady vehicle, has been watching them. It continues to follow them without giving much away. Until the time is right.

Opening up the giant lid of the dumpster, the boy with the goatee and his friend starts to rummage their hands into the trash once more, hoping to find more treasured objects. They don't care about getting their hands dirty. All they care was getting what they can sell for some extra dough. But they didn't care enough to notice that they have company.

The same black truck from the previous alleyway has successfully managed to sneak up to them. The engine of the automobile then halts for a second but was still making the noise. The rattle of the trash has paused as the happy hobos hear another sound. They turned around to look to see a truck closing off the open gap but coming towards them.

"What the…" the goatee boy uttered. He and his friend are slightly confused at this. They were not expecting a garbage truck to come at this time of night. And they were not expecting this.

The monster truck resumes its path and all of a sudden, the blazing headlights flashes on. This causes the hobos from joyful to fearful in a split second.

Seeing those red headlights, they know _who_ it is.

In absolute terror, they both run off into the alleyway; screaming their heads off. The truck was now in pursuit of the harmless and innocent beings. The path continues to lead them down to the near-by wall. It's too bad that they are in a dead-end alley. The hobos were trapped! Like rats in the lab maze.

Dare to turn around, the men both saw the terror truck coming closer with every second. Whoever is driving that… _thing_ , did he plan this? Who is inside of that behemoth?

Coming to a stop, the headlights were still shinning on them. The two trapped travellers shield their eyes with their arm. They were now scared out of their wits. What does he want? _Them_?

"NO!" they cried out, wimping in fear. _Yes, he does._

It would take a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the burning lights. But before that could happen, two what appeared to be hydraulic claws that are bolted down to the sides of the monster truck extends out from its hold and moves its ends towards them.

They both see the claws heading this way but they were trapped. There was nowhere to run.

"Keep away!" the bearded man exclaims, waving his hands in the air.

"No, no, stop!" the goatee kid begs, doing the same thing. But it doesn't stop for mercy.

The claws itself then violently grabs the ragged men by their heads and lift them off the ground. During the struggle, the bottle from the man's pocket falls out and smashes into a hundred pieces onto the concrete ground. They continue to scream, hoping to be saved. But the screaming dies down and the sound of door went _clunk_. Only the sound of the tyres and the engine were made in the empty alleyway as the truck backs out. It then drives off into the night, acting like nothing has happened.

As for the friendly hobos that were scared for the first time in their lives…are nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **(The Shanty Town, Manhattan, NY – 8:30pm)**

Their fellow friends would have no knowledge what became their friends earlier. But they have been rumours floating around about a certain being who has been taking people with ease.

Located underneath a bridge on the south-west side of the city was another world. Well, not another world. More like another part of town that has completely… _ignored_.

The kind of people that have nowhere to go or have no home, this would be the ideal place to go. It was a shut-off dump where they all resided. Their little shacks were made out of what they could find in the same location. The walls and roof were all made of plywood, corrugated metal, sheets of plastic and cardboard boxes. It may not look pretty but it is probably the only materials that these homeless people can make into a suitable home that keeps them out of the cold. Inside the homes would be beds that made out of dirty cotton bedding sheets and outside are a number of fire pits. It was some of the things that provide them to keep them nice and toasty on any cold nights.

And it is one of the many acceptable places where these five teenagers can come and visit without the use of a disguise.

" _ALLLLL RIGHT_!"

One of them bellows at the top of his lungs as the green mutant skates up the makeshift ramp of messy garbage on his customised skateboard. "GREEN, MEAN AND TOTALLY EXTREME!"

He then rides right down the pile, past his brothers and sister whom one of them appears to have a shopping cart right next to him. "BOO-YAH!" His sudden interference causes the purple-masked turtle to drop something and the other three jumped. Only three of them are irritated as they all looked at their immature relative. Maybe once they have got what they needed, they could make their exit and leave the crazy fool behind to find his own way home which should take him an hour or two.

The _Battle Shell_ was located in the same area and next to the highest mountain. That is where his siblings are. Hard at work; collecting anything that would prove useful to them in their new home. The youngest was appointed not to do the work as he has found something… _entertaining_ to occupy his time here.

The kunoichi of the group was back into her usual ninja threads with an additional of her dark-green jacket. She had a feeling that it was going to be a bit chilly.

The older siblings all ignored the child of the family and resumed their scavenger hunt. The red turtle himself has dipped his hand through the trash and into something that he wouldn't think to touch. It also made a squishing noise when came into contact. Pulling his hand to find out it is covered in red, slimy goo.

"Ugh." Sticking his tongue out in disgust, Raph was officially grossed out. He did _not_ sign-up for this club. He quickly examines this unknown substance before shaking it off. At least he didn't taste it to find out. "Hey, Don, you don't want something that's so gross you don't want to touch it, right?" he asked the one person that brought him and the others down to the shanty town in the first place.

Don was not at all grossed out by the substance. It's what it makes it useful to them. "If it's gonna improve the lair,…" he stands up straight, "…we can use it."

"WAHOO!" Mikey was still having to the time of it and not helping his family out. This irritates Raph… _a lot_. No big surprise there. The red rebel mutant looks over to where Mikey is enjoying himself and couldn't help but sulk. The orange jokester is out there having fun while he and the others are stuck down here, going through trash and getting their hands into…who know what!

"Why isn't Mikey helping?" Crossing his arms over, Raphael pouts. "It's not fair. I—"

Don rests his hands on the shopping cart. It was time to give to him straight. "Raph, would you rather have Mikey _happy_ or Mikey _bored_?"

Mikey zooms right past them, laughing his shell off. From irritated to an ill-humoured expression, Raph can't imagine his sibling being the opposite. It's wouldn't be the same. If Mikey wasn't funny in any way possible, his life would…probably be dull. Donatello does have a good point.

" _Right_."

Leo and Sally have finally come down the hill and have joined their other siblings. By the time that they got to the bottom of the mountain, Mikey has just skated right past them.

"WHOA!" he bellows out as he comes to a halt when he approaches a few of the homeless people who are sitting in front of an open flame.

The human among here are the only ones who has accepted them for who they are. Well, one anyway. He knows who they are and he was not afraid of them. He looks up from the flaming pit to see the faces of his new friends. Mikey flips up his board before his siblings joined him with the shopping cart in tow.

"Hey, thanks for the shopping cart, guys," Don acknowledges them. The one person who has accepted them stands up. He was an old African-American gentleman with grey hair and is wearing a large brown trench coat with a few elbow patches, a coloured stripe hat on his head with a red tattered scarf around his neck with a pair of green fingerless gloves. Underneath his coat is a yellow striped vest over his brown shirt, light brown pants and a pair of black shoes. He goes by the name _Professor_ , and due to his moniker, he may have been either a college or a university teacher before ending up here. He did mention when before he first met his unique friends, he wanted to share his expertise to everyone, even if it means dressing up in rags and living in tin homes.

"Hope you found some useful items…" he then gestures to the piles around him and his people, "…amid the refuse, my green amphibious friends." He has come to like his new associates. Mostly with Donatello whom shares a great deal of knowledge and intelligences as he does.

"Sure did, Professor," Don said.

There were two guys who are sitting next to the old man by the fire. One was huddling himself up and the other was poking a stick into the pit. Unlike the Professor here, they were not aware of the mutant's presences.

"Them guys in the big turtle suits and the girl are back," the blond hair mumbles to his friend with the stick.

His friend with the backward cap on continues to the fire. "Yep."

The blond hobo turns to his friend. "You ever wonder why they dress up like that?"

His friend shakes his head. "Nope."

Guess only the Professor knows of the true natures of the ninjas or else everyone would be wetting their pants right about now. With a brown sack in his hands, the elder approaches the teenagers. "Here are some things we picked up for you." He then begins to dig inside the bag. He has something for the two youngest members of the family. The first item that he pulls out was a small green board with wires and small rods attached to it. "And undamaged circuit board for you, sir." He gives the tech to the purple turtle before putting his hand into the sack once more. This time, he pulls out a light paper book out and it was for the baby turtle brother. A near mint condition comic book for you, my green lad." Mikey takes the book from the Professor's grip with a pleased look. "Last time, you said you were collecting them."

It may be not completely in mint condition but it was valued enough for the ninja to keep and read it like any other comic books that he has. The happy turtle looks the old man with a grateful expression. "Thanks, Professor."

While the elder scholar was giving out presents for his friends, Sally has taken the time to head for the _Battle Shell_. They have brought with them a few piles of old jackets and blankets for their friends. There were enough for pretty much everyone here. She brings out a pile. Leo comes to her and brings out the other pile.

"Here, my brothers and I brought some blankets and warm clothes," she said as everyone all gathered around the young lady. They all took a piece of clothing. "They may be a little worn, but it should absolutely help you guys get through the nights." The team of ninjas definitely have big hearts to help those in need. Especially for the poor.

The kunoichi passes the pile into the Professor's hold. He was extremely thankful for what his friends are doing for them. Nobody has the decency to take the time to come and help the homeless people. " _One man's refuse is another man's treasure_ ," he quotes the famous words before he looks up to the night sky. "You know,…there is a theory that we are _all_ recycled."

The blond hobo looks at the old man. "Another theory." He turns back to his friend who was still poking at the fire pit. "That's the fifth one today."

The cap hobo nodded. "Yep," he dully responded.

It was starting to be a habit for the Professor to talk about his theories of the world and universe around it for who knows how long. And it was an annoying habit for some of them. But nonetheless, some of them, plus the teens, have all gathered around the academic himself to hear one of his philosophies.

"The _Big Bang Theory_ says that all matter has been exploding, then imploding, then exploding again since the beginning of time," he addresses to everyone, throwing his hands in the air. "Our very molecules are being recycled."

Only Raph and Mikey were the confused ones. The youngest looks to his brother and gives a shrug. When it comes to the facts of the known universe, some of the family members got no clue. Leo and Sally try to understand it all but even they can't comprehend it all. Only Donnie has gets the idea. He has been studying in that kind of area.

"Did you get any of that?" the blond hobo asked his friend.

The capped fellow shakes his head once more. "Nope."

Don turns to the elder next to him. "You know, I just finished a book on the _Big Bang_. I'll bring it by later," he offered to him. Don holds out his hand as the appreciative senior takes his hand and shakes it.

"Much obliged, Donatello," he acknowledges his green friend. "Much obliged."

Right beside her smart brother, Sally takes a good scan of the area. Something was amiss. When the teens first came here, the place here was packed, like about 30 of them. But every time that the teens come to visit, the population of the Shanty Town grows smaller and smaller. Now, there were barely 10 of them. This is causing her a good deal of concern.

Leo, who happens to be next to her, noticed her anxiety that is written on her face. "Is something wrongs, Sal?"

The worried kunoichi doesn't take her eyes off the homeless people. "Do you guys get the feeling that this place isn't crowded as it used to be?"

That…does bring up a good question. And they all understand what she meant. When they first met the Professor and his homeless crew, there was a lot more of them and not enough room. But now, there were only enough people to fill a basketball team.

Raph takes a good look around. "Hey, yeah, you're right." He looks back to the two dudes at the fire pit who is now joined by a guy that is wrapped around a ragged blanket. "Are there fewer of you here than usual?" he asked them.

The blond one looks to the red masked turtle. "A lot of guys gone missing lately. Plus, it's weird. They don't take their stuff." _That's…sound pretty weird._

As he explains, his friend gives a nod before lifting the stick out of the fire. He blows on the heated end. He then puts it back into the fire. "Yep."

The homeless have been gone missing? That can't be right? Why would innocent beings just disappear like that? Something smells fishy here.

The Professor holds up a finger. "I have a theory on that," he states. _Make that six times today._

Annoyed, the blond fellow looks to his friend and holds a hand to his mouth. "Another one?"

Professor simple ignores them as he focuses his attention on the new generation. He now begins a petrifying tale that haunts his people since it has begun. "There has been talk of a _terrifying figure_ …" he then walks a few steps away from them, "…who takes us away in the dead of night." He moves closer to the hot flames as he presses onwards. "His name is whispered in fear."

The teens are hanging to this scary tale that he speaks. By the sound that the Professor tells the story, it could send shivers down your boots.

"They call him…" he turns his face away from the heated light source and faces the ninjas, "…the _Garbageman_."

The Turtles and Sally all looked at him, dumbfounded. This leads them to laugh out loud.

The cocky Raph points his finger. "You almost had me going there," he admits. The red turtle then turns slightly as Leo, Mikey and Sally all turned heads and make their way to the _Battle Shell_. " _The Garbageman_ , jeez." That was something to laugh about. "Gotta roll, guys." With that, he grabs hold of the shopping cart handle and pushes it to the back of the family's truck.

Don was the only one who stayed behind a bit. He did sense a little of overwrought in his friend's speech. It is true that a number of them have gone missing but could this _Garbageman_ that he speaks of might be accurate? He walks up to him and places a comforting hand on the elder's shoulder.

"Be sure to let me know if your friends show up,…" he advises, taking his friend's hand and shakes it in farewell, "…or if anyone else disappears."

The Professor will make sure of it. After all, Don did promise he will come back later with the book that he promised. The braniac takes his leave, hops into the driver's seat and transport his family home.

* * *

With the new items in the back, the teens, in their _Battle Shell_ , have just passed a few blocks. It has become somewhat a quiet ride home.

One thing has stuck into the minds of the young teenagers themselves. It was all about the _Garbageman_ that the Professor was babbling about. The one being that could be responsible for the kidnapping of the homeless folks. They don't know whether they should believe one bit of it or not.

Leo and Mikey were in the far back, Sally was seated in the middle back herself while Don has taken the driver's seat once more and Raph was in the passage seat. The youngest of the ninja family has his feet resting on the board while reading his new gift.

"That was majorly creepy," he spoke up as the others, save for Don, all turned around to face him. Of course, he was referencing to what their new friend was talking about. Taking his eyes off the current page on his new comic and lifted his head up. "You think any of it's true?"

Don still has his eyes on the road but his ears did listen to what his brother has to say. Mikey is not the only one. He too is concerned for their friend. "Hey, whatever it is, if the Professor is worried, we should take it seriously."

Raph, who has his arms crossed over, gives out a cheeky smile. " _Seriously_ , huh?" He looks over his shoulder, directly at a certain turtle's direction whom was back to digging his nose into the comic again. "Guess that leaves Mikey out," he teased the orange turtle.

The kunoichi stifles a giggle. At times, Mikey doesn't tend to be serious. But he was paying attention. He pokes his head up once more but more annoyance this time. "What?" _I can be serious!_

With only a few more blocks down, the youths would be ready for a well earn rest in their comfy beds. Except for Don as he promised that he would return later with the promise that he made with the professor. Only a few are worried for their friends' wellbeing and one of them is more worried than anyone else is the girl of the group. Placing a finger on her chin, Sally was in deep thought.

She couldn't help but feel very concern for the Professor and the other poor people that are left within the community. Other than April and Casey, these beings have come to accept her mutant brothers like they are one of their own. They didn't even care where they come from as they have come to accept them. That is what the Turtles all ever wanted.

And now,…most of them have been taken away into the night by this… _Garbageman_? Does he pose a huge threat or not? What is his purpose of all the homeless people who have nowhere but the shanty town to go to?

 _I guess coming back with Don to check on them wouldn't hurt, would it?_

* * *

 **(The Shanty Town, Manhattan, NY – 8:40pm)**

Actually, it would.

It has only been less than five minutes since the teens have left the Shanty Town and their good friends. The lights that are still glowing are the fire pit and the torches inside the tin houses. Before getting a good night sleep, the entire population of the little village in the dump were all gathered around the flaming hole in the ground to hear yet another theory from the Professor himself. A few were standing up while the rest are all seated down on boxes. Although they were annoyed by the countless times that the elder has brought up his catchphrase, but nevertheless, they do find the facts very interesting. Tonight is where they are all ears as the oldest hobo speaks.

"And so we see, in conclusion, that the space-time continuum is—"

The sound of a vehicle approaches the group; interrupting the Professor's lecture. Who would be here at this time of the night? Was it his fellow mutant ninja friends? Have they forgotten something?

The elder himself turns his head to look over his shoulder. A lovely smile that he picture on his face was quickly replaced with dazed. "My word."

It was not his friend's truck. He knows it isn't theirs because their headlights are not blazing red has shine on the particular area. Mumbling in confusion, everyone shields their eyes with their hands or arm as the sudden surprise of the headlights blinded them.

Only the Professor, with his hand near his eyes, takes a good look at the visitor, only to gasp in terror.

Their worst nightmare has arrived.

The black garbage truck hits the accelerator; letting its tyres to spin at high speed and charges towards the closed gate.

 _It's him!_

The large vehicle itself smashes up against the metal door and takes it off its hinges while smashing any trash lying up against it. It runs over the door as it advances into the yard and heads towards the community. Seeing the danger right in front of them, everyone all scrambled out of their seats; screaming their heads off, and took cover from the danger. They all know who it is. But the only person who has not moved from his spot was the scholar himself. He continues to watch the occurrence that was unfolding.

For many nights, countless of homeless people have been picked off, one-by-one, all thanks to a mysterious foe in the shadows. At all the places that the homeless people are, he was there – waiting for them. And now, he has shown himself.

The monster vehicle itself continues to rampage through the dump; smashing a few home in its path to the dirt ground. The old and the young are all screaming for their lives as they tried to escape. The burning flames were created during the rampage but they are not from the pits. The truck comes riding close to the centre of the little town. Shouts from the people were made in the air.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Especially what one of them has to say.

"IT'S HIM! IT'S THE GARBAGEMAN!"

Petrified, the Professor is now the one who screamed. _N-no. It c-can't be. It can't BE!_

But it is him. And he _is_ real. The one person that they have all feared the most.

 _The Garbageman._

Like a lion stalking and chasing it prey, this is what the truck it doing. A few hoboes came across the fence on the other side of the tip. They all started to climb; trying to earn their freedom from the hunter himself. Only a few have made it over the top and ran for cover. They were saved…for now. But by the time the third one has started to climb, the truck has halted behind him before these metal claws attached to the machine has moved from its slot and has extends it out. The metal claws grab hold of the first victim just as he was halfway up the fence. The old man screamed for his life as he, along with another captive, was pulled up high up the air. Once they are hanging high above the back part of the truck, the claws loosen its grip on its prisoners and drop them into an open hatch of the truck. But the hunt was not over.

It spotted a few more just close by. The blond hobo and his friend were trying their very best to outrun it as their foe smashes a few large wooden carts in its path. During the run, the blond hobo has managed to trip himself, costing him and his friend, who came back to help him up, their chance to escape. The truck halts right behind them and uses it claws to grab hold of its next victims. They both screamed for mercy as they were also dropped into the truck.

That only leaves one more person in the lonely dump. The Professor.

During the terrifying rampage, he has not moved an inch from his spot since the whole nightmare has started. His fellow inmates have all been captured and it would be only be a matter of time before he is met with the same fate. He just wishes that this was all a dream – a _bad_ dream. But he wasn't sleeping the zzzs' away on his ragged mattress.

He needs to find them. He needs to find his new friends. That way, he can at least tell them what has happened and warn them. That is when he spins around and starts running toward the metal fence. The truck hasn't spotted him just yet. He looks back once more before looking at the front again to see that he is getting closer. He was panting but he has finally reached the fence. Now, all he has to do was climb it and he can finally go out and find the help that he needs. As he was running, the truck has already spotted him. It aims its light at the elder by the time he has gotten to the fence. The Professor has dared himself to turn around and see the nightmare is looking at him. The huge vehicle has stop as it has cornered its last prey that has his back up against the fence.

 _The Professor was trapped._

He may be scared but if this was his final moments, he may as well stand his ground at the raging beast. Visualising a furious expression in his face, he holds his tight fist out in front. "You shall _not_ have me, you…behemoth! Leviathan! MONSTROSITY!"

This…does not frighten the behemoth itself. Instead, it brought out its claws and extends it to the man. But rather than grab him the same manner as it did to everyone else, it goes to his sides and grabs hold of a portion of the wired barrier. Using it strength, it slits it off and uses it to wrap the poor gentleman around like he was a present. A live one in fact.

With the last prisoner secured, the claws then lifted the metal trap with him inside up into the air. Just like before, it loosen its grip on the screaming Professor and lets him fall into the open truck. The hatch closes up as it has retrieved the final detainee.

With no more homeless people within its sight, the truck has done its work. The claws itself were retracted back to its position. The truck then hits the accelerator and slams right through the damaged fence and speeds off into the night.

Just before, there was a big group of kind, good-hearted homeless people. Now,…it was just like a ghost town.

* * *

 **(One hour later…)**

…and this ghost town was now visited again but this time, a few familiar faces.

Both on their brother's _Shell Cycle_ , Donatello and Salvadora have just zoomed into the dump and come to a screeching halt. The turtle was the one who has taken the driver's seat while the kunoichi was on the back, holding onto him tight. Don has brought his duffle bag which contains most of his tools that he usually uses on any mission plus the book.

Pulling off their helmets, they looked around onto the scene. Don and Sally were absolutely stunned.

"What the shell?" she gasped.

What they thought when they arrived onto the scene that they would spot a number of friendly recognizable people all gathered around the burning flames. Just like how they have been coming to this place for some time now. But now,…it looks like a tornado just only hit the place and nothing else around it.

A few piles of rubbish were already smoking from either the fire pits or something that has recently been caught on fire and it was making a sizzling sound to it. A number of steel homes all had been smashed to the ground and flattered and a few fences that have been shattered from one side and other. But there is a worst part.

There was no-one here. _Nobody_. They were all… _gone_.

This brings a sick feeling in the depth of the teens' stomachs.

The reason that they did come back was Don has promised his friend that he would bring over the book that he recommended to the Professor. He thought that the elder would stay up a little longer, waiting for him to return with the book in tow. But he doesn't see the old dark-skinned gentleman anywhere. Sally has also joined the trip with her mutant brother. Something deep down inside gave her the urge that something bad was going to happen and she had to come with her brother to find out for herself. How right she was.

Still on the bike and holding onto the handles, Don turns the front part of the bike, shinning the headlight around the dark place so he and Sally can get a good view of the wrecked place.

"Professor, are you okay?" the ninja called out. No sound. "Professor?" _Nothing_.

Despite thinking that the Professor's story is a joke, he was right about one thing. This so-called _Garbageman_ is real.

And he must have taken all these people.

Sally hops off the bike as Don turns the engine off, causing the headlight to dim down. Once his human sister was standing up, Don reaches inside his bag and pulls out a flashlight. He gives it to Sally and pulls out another one for him. They both at the same time turn the light on. Don hops off the ride as he and Sally walk deeper into the junkyard. They move their torches around, getting an inch of the place while trying to spot anyone.

"Professor?" Don called out once more. Maybe they are all hiding?

That is when Sally gets to work. Placing her hand on her forehead and closing her eyes, she begins to focus. Maybe a slight movement? They were things moving, but they are not human-sized as the rats scurried around.

"Don, I don't think there is anyone here," she replied. "I can't even sense them."

But at least the turtle did spot something that caught his eye. Aiming his light at it was a small puddle of brown liquid. _Strange_. He has never seen that before. He approaches the substances, kneels down on one knee and dips his finger into it. He then brings his hand to his face and takes a good whiff of it.

"High-grade hydraulic fluid," he theorised. It is the kind of chemical that are used in large vehicles like the _Battle Shell_ or something bigger. Not what they were looking for but it does bring questions to him. Throughout the number of visits that he and his family have been coming to this junkyard, never in his life that he has seen something like this. That and a few tyre marks that were made into the ground and they didn't come from his family's car.

"Hey, Donnie?"

The purple turtle looks up and turns to where Sally is. From where she is standing in front of her is a smashed-up metal fence that was made from the outside. "You might wanna see this."

The tech turtle ditches the puddle and comes to his sister's side. It was not the busted-up fence that she was looking at. Her torch was pointing at the strange tyre tracks.

"That's one big tyre." He can say that again. It was definitely something big.

It was almost like the _Battle Shell_ 's but it was not. Something or someone has kidnapped their friends. But why?

Which it is more than enough for the powerful kunoichi to pull out her _Shell Cell_ and call up the rest of the team as Don continues to examine the tracks to get more answers.

* * *

The rest of the ninja family (minus Splinter) have all arrived in the _Battle Shell_ in a flash.

Leo was close to the ground as he examines the tracks with Sally at his side, Raph was leaning up against the open back door of their truck and Mikey was in another part of the dump before making his way back to the others. The blue leader was not the only one who is trying to figure out who is responsible for the kidnapping of the homeless folks.

Don approaches his big brother. "All we know is that something attacked them," he explains to him. The eldest was nodding away, not taking his eyes off the tracks. "It was _really_ big and _really_ dangerous." _No kid by the looks of these tyres_.

Mikey couldn't help but feel concerned for his new friends as he hops one foot on the back of the truck while holding onto the door for support. He looks to his family. "Hope they're okay." He, along with everyone, is thrilled to have people who accepted them. And now, it's like the universe has snatched them right out from existence and it feels like it doesn't want them to have friends for life.

"Don, can you run an Internet search for police reports?" Leo requested. If anyone has reported anything to the cops, this will definitely give them a good lead. Sally kneels down to his height.

"Already checked," Do replies, as the Fearless Leader looks behind to see him. "Nothing on _missing homeless_. Nobody's noticed…"

"…or cares." Leo turns to face Sally. Her hands were now placed on her arms. Picturing the most remorse look on her face and looking down on her side, she feels absolutely terrible. Beside April and Casey, Sally was thrilled to have more humans in her life. And now, thanks to this unknown figure, they were all taken away. How much pain will she have to suffer now?

Still looking at his best friend, Leo stands up. He feels the same kind of remorse as she does.

Raph, on the other hand, is not too happy about this. Feeling all kinds of rage is scorching inside of him; he was ready to burn it up. But he doesn't let it take over him as he remembers what happens the last time he let that happened. Although, he is still mad which causes this red turtle to coil up his fists. "Meanwhile, somebody's snatching our buds." He did not like this one bit. And so does the others. Mikey's shell was visible to his siblings' sight. He appears to be searching for something but nobody bother to ask.

Well, at least they have one clue. It may be a bit far-fetched but…whoever this _Garbageman_ is, he would be the cause of all those kidnapping. Not to mention that they have no idea of what he looks like in person. He could be anyone within the city. The ninjas will have to be careful. But that doesn't mean that they should go out and get some answers. And hopefully, the whereabouts of their missing friends.

Leo faces his team. "We need to hit the streets." Well, that should be simple…if it was easy for four giant turtles wearing ninja masks and carrying weapons. Sally can handle the public; it's the mutants that are the problem. And that is when Mikey comes out with a solution.

" _IIIIIItttttt'sssssss_ trench coat wearing time!" he bellows, stepping out with a large grey trench coat and a brown hat. He points to the distance like he was some kind of superhero. With the lamest catchphrase ever.

The four older siblings all oddly looked at the baby of the family. Mikey sees their expression, giving out a sheepishly laugh. He then gives a shrugs.

But he does bring a good idea.

* * *

When Leo said to " _hit the streets_ ", he meant " _go out into the streets to find any remaining homeless folks to hear what they know about the mysterious kidnappings_ ".

All five of the benevolent ninjas all suit up in large trench coats with a brown hat each and have split up into different parts of the town. They all hit the usual places where you would find any homeless people.

Leo decided to hit the alleyways to ask a number of poor folks. Raph is going through the foggy streets and meets up with another two. Mikey has taken up the park and sits down with a small group. Don arrives to a lone fire pit to find a homeless guy who is warming up to it. Finally, Sally has travel into the subway and asks a number of useful questions to a few others.

Everyone that they talk to doesn't freak out and run away from them because of their scary appearances, which it is good for them. Mostly for the mutants.

Hopefully what they find and learn from them will lead them closer to the mystery at hand.

* * *

Two hours have already passed and the teens were almost pooped. At least they did come back with some results. And that is why most of them are taking a small break before they move on.

Raph and Mikey have taken up the couch with the youngest still wearing his hat. The hothead was already lying on the couch and the jokester joins him, plopping on his seat. Sally has already made her seat on the rug as she does some easy stretching. She too was close to hitting the hay but not until she knows much about her friends' whereabouts. Leo has also taken the time to do his nightly weapons training with his Katanas and has just finished it. He has just sheathes his swords away by the time he has approached his brother on his computer. "Have you got anything, Don?" he asked, placing his free hands on the table.

Don looks to his leader. "Virtually everyone we talked to knew someone who had disappeared." He turns his attention back to the screen. On his monitor was a map of the beautiful city itself. Leo leans a bit to get a closer look. He was right though. From what they know from their investigation, they have learnt some clue about their friend's disappearances. "I've programmed a marker for each one." He did so by clicking on the mouser and a key a few times. One-by-one, a number of red dots all popped up on the map. One was in the street, a few were in the northeast part of the city, but most of them are located in the southern region of the island itself.

The rest of the family have all joined the other two and have crowded around them. "Whoa. Looks like all the action's down by the docks," Mikey said.

Of course. The ports are one of the ideal places where you would find most of the homeless folks there.

"Sure looks like it," Sally nodded.

Leo now knows what to do next. He turns to his siblings. "Then that's out next stop."

* * *

 **(The docks, Manhattan, NY – 11:50pm)**

For more than two hours, that is how long that the teenage ninjas have been scouting the harbour for.

When they figure out where the so-called kidnapper would strike next, they all made it to their destination. There was not one soul in sight from when they first arrived and during the time that they have spent in the stakeout. In order for this plan to lure the strange foe out, they need the one thing that would possibly work every time.

 _Live bait_.

And they only need one. And Mikey wouldn't have ended up as the _bait_ – like always – if he didn't have the skills to beat his older sister in a game of _paper-scissor-rock_ – like always.

Dressed up for the second time in a trench coat with a dark brown hat, Mikey holds his mutant hands up against the active fire in the pit, getting a bit warmth into his skin. He has an earpiece that is concealed within his costume so he can stay in contact with his team. His shoulders are hunching over a little to make it look like he was an actually homeless person who is right out in the open and helpless. Hopefully, this would be enough for the shady criminal to come out and play.

The _Battle Shell_ was a few yards away and parked between two warehouses. It was the only thing that is hidden away in the shadows and has a clear view of the disguised turtle. So, whenever things get a little hot, the rescue posse will be on it.

Despite going along with the plan, Mikey wonders why. "Can somebody explain why it's always me who's the bait," he asked through the mic to which everyone in the van can hear, "especially when we're hunting shark?"

The rest of the team decided not to answer the question to the complaining ninja. Raph, this time, has taken the front seat with Sally in the passenger's seat. Don and Leo are located in the back while keeping a lookout on the monitor screens and radar. They have not taken their eyes of it yet, even especially during a few breaks now and then. The female ninja lets out a big yawn. After sitting in her seat for nearly two hours, Sally was trying her best to stay awake and keep her energy up for tonight. Even the cup of cold coffee isn't helping. All she needs is a little bit of energy so she can take on the kidnapper who has taken her friends.

The driver shakes his head. "Jeez, what a whiner." He turns his whole upper body around to face his two brothers in the back. "Almost wish he would get grabbed."

The young kunoichi looks to her hot-tempted brother and raised an eyebrow. _Please, tell me he was kidding?_ Closing her eyes, she then takes a little sip of her hot drink. Taking a small mouthful, her eyes perk up. _Something's here…_

But the scanner in the truck doesn't pick up anything. Only she can sense it. Maybe it was the kick from the Mocha.

With the action not present tonight, Leo lets out a sign. He swings his seat around to face his smart brother who looks over his left shoulder to see him. "Nothing's happening. Let's call it a night."

Don nods in agreement. They try again tomorrow. He turns his head to face the screen and leans into the mic in front of him.

" _Come back, Mikey. We're outta here,_ " he spoke through the communicator.

Raph turns his head back to the front but not before getting a worried glimpse on his sister's face. "What's up, sis?"

Her eyes are still locked onto the lone turtle near the fire pit. "He's here."

That was the one thing that she uttered that caught everyone's attention. They know that their sister is never wrong when it comes to her powers. And they didn't need to ask who it is because they know decided to show up and felled for their bait.

 _The Garbageman_.

They were all now on high alert. Well, almost everyone.

Not fully aware, Mikey grabs hold of his mic and speaks through it. "Sure…" the sudden revving noise caught the turtle's attention, "… _thing_?" Something came around the corner and aims its lights at Mikey. He looks over his shoulder to see where that strange noise was coming from. That was his big mistake.

The _shark_ has arrived. And it is heading straight for the bait in the trench coat.

Shining its headlights onto the turtle himself, the black armoured truck advances towards him. The costume turtle shields his eyes with his right hand. "Uh, guys,…the shark is here," he spoke as the truck is coming closer, "…and he's humming the theme from _Jaws_."

 _Yeah, just what this story needs. All they need now was a pressurized scuba tank and rifle to finish this new beast off._

The rest of the team sees the truck getting closer to the target. And if they don't get a move on, Mikey will surely be capture and be taken away to whom knows where. Only Raph and Sally strapped into their seats and Leo was with them but he was standing up with his hands secure on each seat. As the leader, he was ready to give the orders. With the kidnapper in plain sight, the next part of the plan was ready in motion.

"Hit it," he commands. Raphael obliges. With his two hands on the wheel, he slams the gas pedal. The wheels skid on the ground before taking off. They were now coming to their brother's aid.

Acting like deer in the headlights, Mikey takes a few steps. The black truck was getting closer and closer. And so was his family's truck. The side door was open for the young turtle himself once they have swooped into the scene. As quickly as he can, Mikey leaps up to the side and hops inside the car. If he was a ninja, then how come he didn't move out of the way when he had the chance? Guess he was too stunned by the on-coming truck.

The _Battle Shell_ swerves from the nearly impact of this strange vehicle but manages to back onto the road. Not to mention that they all took a good look of the design on it. It was just like any garbage truck in a coat of black paint.

Raph still has his hands, gripping onto the wheel as he does his very best to keep straight and tries to get away from the car. "It's a garbage truck!" His brother may be safe, but they were all not out of the park, especially when the black truck decided to ram you from behind with the help of its claws, trying to stab the roof off of their ride. Good thing that the car is made of durable materials. After a few quick jabs, the _Battle Shell_ , again, swerves but resume the chase. Raph was not too happy with the appearance of their new adversary. "A _stinking_ garbage truck."

Leo was back into his seat but he was rocking from side to side from all the striking as Mikey was the only one standing up. He took off his hat but still has his coat on. The orange turtle then tries to take it off while keeping his balance inside the moving van. " _Garbageman_ drives a garbage truck," he sums it all up before stumbling to the side. He manages to grab hold of the dashboard, hoping to gain his balance. "What's the problem, Raph?" _Other than getting whack and almost run down by a stinking garbage truck, nothing much, bro._ He was then off his feet and falls to the ground from a massive hit.

It all makes sense now. How else would this mysterious foe get the name if he doesn't drive in black sanitation vehicle?

Leo, Don and Sally were gripping their fingernails into the cushion of their seats. They were trying to hold on to their lives as Raph does his best to maneuverer away from the ramming truck. Just before the big claws come down on them, Raph makes a hard left on the docks, causing their opponent to miss its target. The turtle then slams the brake, hard, as the black truck did not stop. It just sped right past the ninja squad in the green armoured truck.

Gaining that second breather, Leo, Don and Sally were the only ones (not counting Mikey) who aren't buckled up for safety. They did so anyway.

"He's making a run for it," Don calls out. Well, he's not gonna. Not when they are getting close to saving their missing friends.

"Hit it, Raph," Leo barked once more.

Raph doesn't have to argue with him. Did as he was told, he hits the accelerator, the wheels skids on the spot once more before speeding towards the black truck. It was now the teens doing the chasing on the docks and not the monster truck.

Mikey has already stood up from his fall and has come up to the front and joined his two ninja siblings. The _Battle Shell_ becomes a little bit closer to the black truck. Only just a little bit further…

A small black compartment opens up from the back to reveal a nozzle. This worries the ones in the front. Just before they could figure what is coming out of it, the nozzle sticks out further before it unleashes its surprise.

Just like a dragon, out comes the flame. And it was heading straight for the _Battle Shell_!

The burning fire engulfs the entire truck, causing the ninjas in the front seat to shield their eyes shut and turn their heads away from the sudden and intense heat. As for Mikey,…

"AHH! AHHHHHH!" Mikey screams like a little girl… _again_. He does so while shielding his eyes with his hand and turns away, thinking that he will end in a flaming death. But it would take a lot more than a big flame to toast this bad boy. Undamaged, the _Battle Shell_ flies out of the fire and continues onto its path.

No longer in the frying pan, Sally turns around and looks at her younger brother while looking at him, weirdly. Guess this girly scream of his is going to be a habit later on in the future. Mikey gives a sheepish look as he just removed his hand from his embarrassing face.

"Uh,…" the orange turtle rest a hand on Sally's seat and leans forward to see her and Raph who was shaking his head, "…sorry about the girly scream."

The teens were right back where they are - chasing the tail of the black armoured truck that surprisingly spits out fire from the backside. Even Raph was not too happy about this. Letting out a frustrated growl, he knows catching up to the truck and is now right beside it. That way, they wouldn't be in the flamethrower's lane. But this truck has a lot more up its sleeve than just the torch.

Connected to the claws, a long circular device extends towards the side of the _Battle Shell_. The circle part of the device shots a few sharp blades out.

It was a buzz saw.

Flipping onto its side so the blade is now facing the wall, the saw was now activated. The rod extends a little more, pushing the spinning metal into the unbreakable van. The moving blades were now halfway into the inside of the truck. And to where Donatello is sitting. The purple turtle see it moving down and getting closer to him.

"Whoa!" he yelps, jumping out of the way just before the metal blades makes contact with his green flesh. It does destroy a few appliances inside the truck with a bit of smoke coming out of it but the turtle was okay and not wounded.

Seeing the saw from the side window, Raph immediately does a hard right turn. This causes the youngest turtle to fall down again. The sharp device retracts back into its position before the black garbage truck takes the lead once more. Only Don and Mikey were on the floor from both the sudden buzz saw attack and being knocked off their feet.

Very irritated that they are not winning this fight, Raph decided to level the playing field. "I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough of this."

They can all agree on that. So far, they have been knocked around all night and their foe has not taken a hit yet. It was time to fight back. The driver then slams a button on the dashboard. This causes the front grille of the truck to pop out forward and shape it into a battering ram with the two cylinders from the side pushed outwards. This ignition the boosters, causing the _Battle Shell_ to go at full speed. For the second time of the night, it finally catches up with the black truck and rams it up from behind; giving the taste of its own medicine. This causes the large dark van to swerve out of control.

The delightful teens were all in the front as they all gave out a victory cheer. They managed to get the upper hand on this mysterious foe. But the fight was not over just yet. Raph was pleased with the outcome but he knows that it is not over yet.

He turns to face his brothers and sister. "You like that, you're gonna love this," Raph exclaimed. The fun was not over yet for them as the driver reaches his hand over to another part on the dashboard…

Sally manages to grab his hand before he got the chance. She places her other hand on her chest. "May I?"

Raph nods. "Be my guest."

You can never let your younger sister miss out on all the fun. Especially when she was about to push something… _enjoyable_. Sally presses the button that she and her brothers are going to love. Another compartment opens up but from the top, this time, to reveal six large hole-sized booth. The press on the button was not just opening the small cubicle, it also unleashes a surprise. And it came in the form of three missiles. It locks onto its target as the arms were shot out from the truck and sails into the air. It keeps on flying at a fast rate and it is not going to stop until it hit something. That is when the three missiles all hit the black truck at the same time. Smoke and fire were exploded when it made contact. It was a direct hit and it was a good one.

Everyone smiles at this success. Including Mikey who points at the destroyed monster. "Yeah, got him."

Thinking that the evil mammoth itself was down for the count, everyone gasps. Why? Maybe because the truck itself actually escapes the blast; unscathed, and drives off. The teens all now have stunned looks on their faces. " _How tough can this truck be?_ " is what is going through their minds. Never have they encountered something like this in their lives before.

"We need bigger missiles," Mikey pointed out. Or maybe a nuclear bomb would do the trick.

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Ya think?"

Knowing that this truck is much more tougher than they think, almost everyone who is still standing up all went back to their seat. Everyone excerpts for Mikey who remains standing since there are no more seats left. Maybe once this mission is over, maybe Don can actually install another seat just in case.

The chase was now resumed despite that surprised outcome. But this interesting truck has more surprises up its sleeves other than the flamethrower from the back and its indestructible exterior. Just close to the back wheels of this colossal was a small pipe, not larger than the previous one, spits out something as and hopefully not as hot as the inferno. Only dark purple substance was coming out this time. It appears to be oil – probably the same oil that Don and Sally have juts uncover in the junkyard a few hours ago. It continues to spread all over the docks – and the same path that the ninjas were on. Raph tries his best to steer the truck out of the way. But if he did, he and his family would go flying off the docks and into the water.

Just as soon as the tyre hits the slippery substances, the _Battle Shell_ was once again goes out of control. The red turtle did the best as he could to hold onto the wheel as he turns left to right on this unexpected new surface.

"Hang on." He looks behind to his family. "We got major oil slickage."

At that note, everyone holds on tight. Raph then slams onto the brake, hoping to gain some ground and hoping not to spin out of control. Unfortunately, there was too much oil on the floor to gain any dry ground. The _Battle Shell_ begins to slide and spin around, down on its path.

And thanks to the spinning, it makes a certain turtle to go a different shade of green. He clutches to his stomach whilst rocking back and forth. "Whoa! I-if you guys forgot what we had for dinner,…I think about to remind you." He didn't bother to tell them. Covering his mouth with his hand, he quickly races over to the back part of the van and begins to throw up. _Gross_.

It continues to slide down the slippery path as the black truck, still pouring the oil, keeps on driving on a smooth path. Right now, it just coming up to Pier 55 with the large black numbers painted on the side. It smashes through a closed black fence that leads to the wooden wharf.

The spinning _Battle Shell_ has now passed the warehouse on Pier 55 and slides through the busted fence on the oil slick. As they arrived on the docks, Raph was doing the best as he can on the wheel, trying to gain control of his ride. After a few more turns, the _Battle Shell_ makes a sharp left turn…into the open water!

"Everybody, hold on!" Don cried out. They all did what he said before he presses a button on his control. With only a meter away from taking a dive, out pops a grappling hook from the back. It flies in the air, opens up a bit of its claw and grabs onto the first thing it touches. It clamps onto one of the pier's mast and locks in.

The _Battle Shell_ goes soaring like an eagle off the decking…but was cut short as the rope was tightly pulled from the pillar to the truck.

The teens all screamed inside as the truck was tipped forward and fall over the edge; making a small splash when the front made contact with the water. But only by a little bit. Now, they were just hanging there. Only the grille of the truck was submerged into the river. They were all saved by the hook! Not a second too soon or they would be swimming with the fishes.

Knowing that the rope would not hold on for long, they all need to bust out. With the back flung open, the teens wasted no time to jump out of the death ride in their very own car and land on their own feet. Mikey was the last one to jump out and lands as well. Once he and the others have gain their ground, the jokester looks up.

"Look," he cries out, pointing in his direction. The black van that was chasing them at first, then they were chasing, back to chasing them and finally, chasing it, and it is now…driving off on the pier. For some strange reason, it wasn't stopping and there wasn't any more wooden road up ahead. Everyone stands up as they all watched the truck drives off the wooden platform or more like _flies_ off the wooden platform and takes a giant drop into the river. It makes a huge splash before it was submerged into the water.

The ninjas all raced up to the edge of the wharf. They all halted to see the black garbage truck starts to disappear into the dark depths of the river.

It was not coming back up. And so was the driver. It was all over. The _Truck of Darkness_ is gone.

The teens can finally do a victory cheer as they shake their arms in the air. And Mikey decided to add something else to the mix.

He lifts his arms in the air and swings his hips from side-to-side. " _T-M-N-T! What's you get is what you see!_ " he cheered while doing his own little dance. He stops dancing to see the look on his siblings' faces. Awkwardness has filled the air and bizarrely with the hint of repulsion is on his family's faces. First, the girly scream and now this? Put on a wacky costume and Mikey is the complete package.

Raph crossed his arms over. Watching that dance was not a good sight to see. "You know, seriously, you're only embarrassing yourself." He was right. What Mikey could only do was stand up from his position and looks down in shame. He has really made a fool of himself.

With the craziness and the weirdness out of the way, it was time for seriousness. The ninjas all looked at the truck as the back of it has finally submerged into the water. As it continues to sink, it would be only a matter of time before the culprit will reveal itself. And the teens will be here waiting for him. Or _her_. Or _it_.

"Now,…let's see who crawls out of this thing," Leo wonders. He can't not wait to see who has been kidnapping the homeless folks so he can finally bring them to justice.

His younger brother is ready for anything. He pulls out his own pair of Sais and twirls them around before looking at the leader. "I've got a few things to discuss with it."

Although, those _few things_ are going to have to wait.

Because once again, judging from Sally's expression, something else was about to happen.

They look down back at the water as it begins to… _lit_ _up_? Only partly the water was lighting up as the same colour as the truck's headlights. The teenagers could not believe what they are witnessing. They all took a defence position.

"What the shell?" the stunned blue turtle uttered. He is not the only one who's shocked. They too were seeing this, not dreaming it.

 _Wait. That thing is still alive? And it's swimming…underwater?_

The truck itself is still alive. And instead of swimming with the fishes, it was swimming or _driving_ away from the docks and towards…a peculiar island just only a few hundred yards away from the city itself. The ninjas continue to watch the small portion of red water swimming towards the island that appears to be right in the middle of the city's harbour.

 _Well, that is something you don't see every day._

On the shore is a small sign which the teens quite can't see from a far distance. In the middle of the island was producing smoke and emitting a strange glow to it. The same colour as the truck's headlights. Just like the truck, this island is full of questions that are needed to be answered.

Maybe…this island could be the key on finding their lost friends.

* * *

 **(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 12:57am)**

Morning has just arrived to begin another day. Pretty much everyone – possibly the entire city – would be either awake or sleep at this time of the night.

After pulling the _Battle Shell_ out of the river for about 10 minutes, the teens have finally made it back home. Their rat father was nowhere to be seen as he has retired to his quarters for the night. No-on even bother to go wake him up as Leo has already gave him the update when Don and Sally called in about the sudden disappearance of their friends.

They all decided not to hit the hay just yet as they were still reeling in on what happened during the deadly chase of the large garbage truck. They all thought that it took a nose dive into its watery grave, but it proved to be a whole new machine as it has the ability to swim or drive underwater. It then heads towards a huge island just a few hundred yards away.

With the location added to their list of mysteries, they decided to find out more about the island.

After a few typing and a short search, Don has found something. The family all gathered around his computer station. On his screen is a short video of the same island that they saw earlier. The quality of the clip was a little grainy but it does provide a good shot of the isle. A second just went by when a picture appears in front of it. It appears to be another mountain with three-shaped hills and the picture of a rising sun, very similar to what they usually see in advertisement in Japan. In the same picture is what appears to be a trach can that is tipping content into the middle of the mountain. It was a logo.

Although it was unsuspected to the outside world, it does raise a number of questions to the teens. Especially if it has something to do with their kidnapped friends.

"Ok, so, what's the deal with this island that's just floating about that no-one seems it noticed until now?" the curious kunoichi wonders. Everyone else has their arms crossed over. Raph was by himself on one end of the table while the others are all huddled around the brainiac sitting on his stool.

Don turns to his siblings, as well as pointing to the screen. "Well, turns out this is the best-run landfill operation not just in the city, but in the entire country," he explains.

" _Best-run_ doesn't mean… _best_ ," Leo said. "It just means most _profitable_." He does bring a value point. Any good business would have a good income.

"Come on, Leo. What could they really be up to out there?" Raph wonders. "They're right in the middle of the city harbor." And no-one seems to raise a complaint about it.

"And how does this connect with the homeless people?" Sally added. It does raise another good point. No-one really knows why they are being kidnapped.

The leader unfurls his arms and positions them to his side. "If business is as good as Don says, anything they want to. A few payoffs in the right hands can go a long way." With the kidnappings, this _Garbageman_ that was spoke by their friend, the Professor and the black truck; it is all connected with that island. Leo knows what to do now. It was time to move out. "We need to check this place out."

Guess it couldn't hurt to go over there to visit and get some answers. Leo takes the lead in the pack with Don and Sally all in pursuit of their leader. Mikey only remains standing with his arms crossed over. In his opinion, the island may be ominous and haunted for all he knows. But it shouldn't be that scary for him and his siblings to make it the next stop.

" _Something stinks on that island_ ," he mimics with the tone of the famous _Terminator_ before turning to face the other way, extending a finger upwards, "… _and it ain't the garbage_."

Mikey just loves to crack up a joke, even when they just about to head out for a mission. Raph comes up behind his younger brother and delivers a slap upside the head. "Yeah! Keep trying, Mikey," the hothead mocks his brother's jokes before he walks to the lift. "Someday you'll get a winner."

The jokester rubs his hand on the newly-formed bruise on his head. Why couldn't his brother enjoy a laugh from any of his jokes once in a while? "Hey, come on. That was pretty good."

And it was pretty good in his opinion. He now heads to the exit to join his brothers and sister. If he wasn't a mutant ninja, he could end up being a comedian. Maybe in the next life.

* * *

 **(The Harbour, Manhattan, NY – 1:10am)**

The strange island was now their target.

Going through a few tight tunnels and sewer pipelines, they have finally come to an opening that leads them to the harbour. Yards ahead of them is the same island that they are traveling to. Hopefully the answers to the mystery of their kidnapped friends and the truck lie on the smoking, floating fortress. The ninjas' bandana tails were whipping in the air thanks to the cool breeze.

"Looks harmless," Don said. _Maybe on the outside like that truck…_

Sally was right behind her brother; placing her hand on the mutant's shoulder. "Looks can be deceiving, bro." _It's the inside that holds the secrets._

Leo was watching the island with a sharp eye. Seeing how peaceful that this island can be, sends red flags into his mind. Even perfect picture has something hidden inside. "It's quiet… _maybe_ too quiet," he whispers.

The youngest turtle, known to come up with famous quotes, was somewhat a little peeved of this. He turns to see his sister whom was right beside him. "Now, see, how does Leo make that line work?" he quietly complains.

She shrugs her shoulders. "You have to pick your moment."

The blue leader didn't want to waste any time. He holds up his hand, getting everyone's attention. "Enough," he hisses at them, but not too harshly, more like the he wants his team to stay focus. "Let's go."

In order to get over to the island you need a boat. Well, for the ninjas, they don't need to. All they have to do was take a huge breath. Leonardo and Donatello were the first to dive in, followed by Raphael and Michelangelo. The kunoichi was the last to jump in. It is not that she is fond of swimming, it is the chosen clothing that she is wearing. This was another reason why Sally needs to buy swimwear for herself. She hates to swim in her clothes. Once she gets to shore, it would take a long time for her to dry off, unlike her brothers who only wear masks, belts, sashes, kneepads and elbow pads. But right now, she has to suck it up and keep on swimming.

Kicking with all their might, they did their very best not to get spotted. So staying underwater was the best solution. It would be a matter of time before they have to go up for air.

Good thing that they are only a few yards away from the shore of their next location and they have enough air to spare until they have arrived. During her swim, Sally looks over to see younger brother just cruising along for the ride. And by _cruising_ , he is actually swimming backwards with his hands placed behind his head with the most ludicrous smile on his face.

He is goofing off. _As always_. Shaking her head, Salvadora keeps on swimming.

As the leader, Leo was already ahead of the group. As he gets closer to the island, the sandy ground below begins to descend upwards. The shore is right up ahead. He halts for a second to see his team not far behind him. Gives a wave to the rest of team as they all catch up to the eldest.

One-by-one, they pop their heads up into the fresh, harbour air. Their bandana tails are just floating on the surface and they were on their knees , resting on the soft muddy ground. Right in front of them is a billboard. It must have been the ad that they saw from afar and it has the same logo that they saw on the website. This must be the landfill that handles the entire country's trash. And hopefully, it is where their friends are located. Leo then scans the area. There doesn't seem to be anyone either on guard or waiting for them. To be sure, he turns to his best friend. Without meeting his eyes, she gives a stern nod.

That means _the coast is clear. But there are people here_.

From their kneeling position, they all stand up, starting with Leo. Giving the all clear from the female ninja, they all walked onto the dry coast and took off running. Running high and low, they all head to the same place where they would get some answers: the heart of the island. Plus, if there is something smoking in there, there would be a number of workers functioning on this unusual island. They were also on the lookout for any sign of either the Professor or any of the homeless people that know a thing or two about this stinky location.

Running through different alleyways of garbage, a squishing sound was made. And it was made under the green foot of a turtle wearing an orange bandana. Hoping it was something not too sickening, he dares to look down. At first, he was curious. And now, he was disgusted.

Right under his bare foot is what appears to be an unknown watery substance that is the same colour as his ninja mask. Not to mention it's sticky too.

"Eww," he whined. He fully regrets looking down. Mikey lift his leg up, making the substance to stick onto his feet. This causes a great deal to the comedic mutant to change into a different shade of green. "I don't want to know what I just stepped in." Well, what do you expect from a dump? You would bound to step in something that you would regret.

Raph would share his taste of stepping or touching things that he would not dare to touch. But now wasn't the time to complain. He turns to his nagging little brother. "Mikey, focus."

Normally, Leo would say something like that. It just weird coming from Raph's mouth. The orange turtle decided to freak out later as he shakes the gross substances off his foot. He then joins the rest of his family. That is when a spotlight appears out of nowhere and moves in front of the left-behind turtle. The alarmed teens all looked up.

 _Guards!_

It was time to pull the _ninja vanish_. They all retreated to any place that they can conceal themselves. And the spotlight was moving on a yellow Jeep, driving around the certain area.

There were only two people at the moving spotlight and their whole attire is a bright yellow overall with a grey shirt, a pair of brown gloves, grey boots and a grey/yellow cap. On their faces are yellow mask with red lens and their three breathers are in a coat of the same colour as their shirt.

One was driving and the other holding the spotlight whilst moving it around. It appears that they are on the lookout for any intruders. And the ninjas hoped that they haven't been spotted… _yet_. Or maybe…they are searching for those who escaped. Like their friends if they were sent here. But why were they sent here?

The five ninjas dressed in green and a bit of blue/white have obscured themselves behind a small trashy mountain to keep themselves from being seen. The truck with the spotlight continues to guide the light all over the right side of the island. The ninjas didn't bother to look over the edge as they got their sister to do that for them. Well, if you guys have started to read this story here and not at the start, in the short version, Sally has the ability to sense things.

The truck continued to drive on the path until it turns around the corner. The turtles look to their sister. She gives the nod. _All clear_. Wasting no time at all before they come around again, they all started to scale the mountain on a steep slope. Good thing that the garbage that they grasp on it is lodged deep into the heap or else there would green with a hint of pink paste on the dirty ground.

Smoke is still releasing within the heart of this particular island. Whatever is on the other side might explain the black garbage truck and the disappearance of their good friends. Only one way to find out.

The tingling sensation inside Sally's mind – the same feeling that she always felt when she sense things – it was going off the charts. She senses not just those two people but there was…more. This island is full of secrets.

Crawling on their hands and knees, the ninjas have finally made it all the way at the top of the mountain. Peering over the edge, they are now witnessing something that they have never seen before. Only one word was going through their minds.

 _Unspeakable_.

Never in their lives that they have ever seen a place like this.

There were only two large buildings that have been recently constructed by garbage. Installed on the top floor of each building were a number of large spotlights. They were moving around as they have every nook and cranny exposed by the light. On one side is a wooden ramp with one of them leading to the lone shore of the island. There was a huge lake located in the middle and it probably appears to be same substances that the youngest member of the ninja family has recent stepped in. He may have been grossed out by a small dip, but he would have the urge to barf up after seeing the lagoon. The place is also barricade by a metal fence. The structure of it was designed to keep anybody in.

This place, by the looks of it, is an operational plant.

"Huh?" Don gasp, leaning a bit forward to great a better look. Not that he doesn't want to see any more than his family.

Leo turns to his family on his right. "Unbelievable." Sally nodded.

"You said it." She doesn't take her eyes off it for one second. The design of the area was pretty disgusting and this was a lot comparing to the life that she grew up in the sewers. This kind of stuff is actually making her sick to her stomach. Taking her eyes off the junk heap, she draws her attention on something else.

Make that someone else. Shifting through the garbage and all chained up, a number of people are dressed in rages and worn-out clothing is working to the bone.

It was the missing homeless people. Their friends! The Turtles and Salvadora have found their missing friends. And they were put to work through hard labour. What kind of heartless person would kidnap these kind people and stranded them on this…abyss? It was not a workplace, it was more of a prison yard.

A few of them were on a small hill passing a small bucket, one at a time, to the next person. A small number of were all carrying a much larger garbage and was transporting it from one side to the other. And the last of them were close to another section of the rubbish as they shift through at the base.

Even after they were captured, how come they didn't take the time to escape? Well, there were more of these guys in the yellow overalls and most of them are holding what appears to be a long rod. And they looked pretty threatening.

Walking in the middle whilst carrying a garbage bag over his shoulder, the blue-breaded hobo intentionally trips himself over and falls flat on the ground. This causes him to drop his load as he was very exhausted from the work that he was given and his hat to fly off his head. Sweat has appeared on his face. Ever since he and his friend was capture, he was not given a break from his duties.

Bushed was quickly replace with dread when a masked guard holding a rod approaches him. The covered worker was going to make sure that the slacker will pay for idling off. "Get up," he barked. Aiming his metal staff at the unarmed fellow, the end of the stick sparks up and zaps into the hobo. The blue-breaded hobo lets out an aching screaming.

This is how these masked people punish their workers. _Through torture_.

And at the sight of this harsh treatment causes two of the toughest beings to get all fired up. Nobody hurts their friends and get away with it. Not while they are around.

"This is making me sick," Raph angrily mutters. He stands up with one of his Sais at ready. Sally too does stand up at the same time as she punches her fist into her open hand. Just when they are ready to go down there to give a little piece of their mind, Leo halts only his brother by placing a hand on the mutant's shoulder and pulls him down. _Not just yet_. Sally sees this and ducks down.

Back on the ground, the mayhem continues. If any of the homeless people even slow down or stopped moving, they would end up getting shocked by the workers. As much as they want to go down there and save their friends, they can't just yet blow their cover. Instead, they continues watch the carnage.

"Move along," barked on of the mean guards.

The ninjas continue to observe the entire scene from above. The more that they waste watching the action, the more suffering that brings to everyone who is in chains. They need to act quickly and decisive in order for their mission to succeed. And they need to hurry.

Because something big and scary was heading their way.

Right in the middle of the orange lake, a portion of the slimy water itself begins to rise. Only because something enormous was emerging from within. It has to be that black garbage truck. It has to be. If so, it would explain why everyone that has stopped working and gasping at sight.

"Eww. _Gross_." Seeing the goo itself moving or its appearance is enough for the comical reptile to turn his stomach inside out.

As it continues to rise, the sycophantic substance then slides of the dangerous vehicle; revealing it black surface. Once it has stop moving upward, it then moves forward as it begins to drive up the wooden ramp. The black garbage truck continues to ascend up the platform for a short until it comes up to a steep ramp that is secured by a few guards, both armed. It just drove past them before coming to a halt and begins to back up to the slope. The back door then slides open which then empties the fillings within the truck. And by _fillings_ , it meant more homeless people to add to the prison line.

Unexpectedly, only three people accounted for falls out of their ride of terror. They all screamed as they cascades down on the ramp and into the heap pile of trash. Lucky for them, a few of the steady prisoners were waiting for them at the bottom, coming to the new additions' aid.

Seeing more and more people coming to their worst nightmare is another reason why the red turtle couldn't take much more of this. He extends his weapon high above his green head. "That's it," he growls.

He tries again and just like before, he was stopped by his older brother, grabbing him by the wrist this time. "Hold on, Raph." Leo points to the black truck. "Look."

After discarding the homeless like garbage, the truck itself has just driven away from the ramp. It drives onto a cliff not too far from the slope and comes to a complete stop just between two more guards. The headlights then died down along with the engine. The next second later, the sides and top of the vehicle then pops open; releasing smoke from the latches. The front door of the truck then flips open, where in the dark; there stood a figure that has taken up most of the doorway.

This could be it. The heroes were about to find out who or what this _Garbageman_ really is.

When the truck first came to the island, Sally used her powers to take a peek into the truck. What she found inside was something horrifying…and bulky. Even more bigger than Hun himself.

And she was never wrong.

Walking out, or more like _driving_ out on what appears to be like a mecha-like wheelchair or a small version of a tank is by far the most obese that the ninjas have ever seen.

Sally was right. He was _bulky_ in the _overweight_ _version_ and a lot more horrifying than their usual nightmares.

At least he was in clothing with a stained white singlet and a black cap on his head. He was also bald with no strand of hair on his head. There was the sighting of two moles on his left cheek and has red malicious eyes. Only the top part of his body that can be seen from space, he shows lack of his legs as it might within his machine.

On the front part of the car have three slots for his defence that shows three long missiles. The control of the small vehicle is the controller sticks that people would use to play video games and it is placed in front of him. There also wires that connect to the machine and are lodge into his open skin and two large mechanic claws all ready at his side. Saliva was seeping out of his mouth and flies are just buzzing around him.

The _Garbageman_ has finally arrived. And looking more disgusting than ever.

As comes to a halt on the edge of the cliff, he gives out a maniacal laugh as the giant mass throws his hands up in the air in which the claws do the exact same thing. Every time that he moves his hands or arms, so does the claws that are linked with his mind.

From their hiding spot, the teens could only watch was their mouth gaping. Never in their lives is that they have ever seen something that so… _repulsive_.

The orange pool was not the only thing that grosses out the youngest ninja of the team. He points to the thing on the buggy as he looks to his rebel brother. " _That_ …is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

He was not the only one. Raph looks at Mikey. "Just this once, I totally agree with you."

In everyone else's case, including Sally's, which _is_ the most disgusting man that she has ever seen. That is why she is going a bit pale. Placing a hand over her mouth, the kunoichi resist the desire to barf.

The _Garbageman_ himself looks down on all of his subjects. "Greetings,…" he then clenches his fist, "… _filth._ " _Oh, he's the one to talk. Have you looked yourself in the mirror lately?_

He was the King of Trash and the homeless are all his servants. They were now his property. At least he is not aware for some extra company that has decided to come to his little island for a little visit. They just haven't made their appearance just yet. Right now, the monster behind the kidnapping decided to address to his… _people_. If they ever tried to make their escape, every guard on duty has blocked off every possible exits to make sure that nobody would leave the _Garbagman_ 's island.

Hitting the button on his little dashboard, a small feedback was made but functioning well for him to speak.

" _Garbage…is…power_."

Kneeling down on their stomach on the mountain top, the Turtles and Sally continue to watch the scene unfold. They are just waiting for the right moment to strike.

"If that's true, then this guy's _Superman_ ," Mikey said. _Yeah, from the Planet Trashton._

Sally doesn't take her eyes on her new friends and their new foe for one second. "And I wonder what his _Kryptonite_? _Handy Andy_?"

The dirty foe continues to speak to his society. Every time that he moves his hands and arms, so does his claws. " _Before I brought you to this island_ ,…" _Correction, you_ _ **kidnapped**_ _them._ " _…you were nothing but human garbage. No home…"_

Without warning, the guards are all standing behind the defenceless homeless and zap them all in the back; letting out aching screeching. _"…no purpose…_ "

They all fall to their knees as they absorb the stinging agony from their electrical prods. "… _no value. But now,…I have recycled you, given you work sifting through the refuse that the city_ _ **stupidly**_ _squandered,…_ "

While he was talking, the ninjas all stand up whilst taking out their weapon. It was time for the _Ninja Turtles_ and the _Kunoichi_ to dethrone the _King of Junk Isle_.

"… _to build my fortune_." The thought-to-be-a-successful-leader of the kingdom throws his hands and mechincal claws in the air. " _Behold the birth of my empire,…_ " The grossest man to ever walk among the planet sucks some spit in whilst taking a breath, " _…invisible to the outside world until it is too late_."

Just as the ninjas were ready to go down there and show a little _mean_ and _green_ _Shell-shocked_ lesson, someone wearing a familiar colourful hat from the audience stands up from his kneeling. He decided to take a stand against the fiend himself.

And it was none other than the Professor himself.

Looking at the _Garbageman_ with a strong-minded look, he proudly places a hand just over where his heart is. "I'd rather be a free man; living on the streets,…" he arrogantly points his finger at the slob on the high cliff, "…than a slave in your stinking empire."

One of his servants was talking back at him. This does not please the _Garbageman_ at all. He was now fuming. " _GUARDS_! _Silence him_!" He points to the rebel down below on the filthy ground. " _Get these ungrateful beasts back to work…NOW_!"

Horror has overtaken Professor's face when the vile monster was throwing a huge tantrum; the one that cannot be calmed down in a split second. But that is not why he was frightened all of a sudden. One of the guards comes up behind the defenceless elder and zaps him badly in the back. Unable to handle the immense pain, he falls flat onto the ground; now having a throbbing back.

After watching the fully scared and hurt homeless people because of their new landlord and seeing the motion made on their dear old friend, _that_ was the final straw.

The expression on their faces was pretty much the same which it is has painted the word "fury" on it. The teens have finally had enough.

It was time to end this. _Once and for all_.

Raph clenches his fists tight around his chosen weapon. "That's it. Time to take out the trash!" he bellowed out. It was time to say hello to their little friend, the _Garbageman_. Leo and Don were the first to jump off the cliff, followed by Raph and Sally as they all charged into battle. They gave all out a war cry whilst running down the rubbishy hill. Only Michelangelo was left behind. Why didn't he jump in with the rest of his family?

He directed his attention on something else. Not too far from was a long but large board-shaped piece of hard cardboard. Seeing this gives him an idea. If he was going into battle, he should do it…with style.

He grabs the board, hops on and starts to ride up the edge. He does a small jump in the air which lands him on the steep stope. "New concept, guys. _Garbage boarding_ ," he calls out his idea as he rides faster and faster down the hill. " _Yahoo_!"

The orange turtle did a number of twists and turns on the smooth path before him. The rest of family were now jumping down onto a small ramp just close to the bottom level. That is when their youngest member of the team has manages to catch up with them. As they start running, Mikey keeps on sliding.

After hearing the cry in the distance, the yellow guards in overalls all turned around and so did the prisoners. The _Garbageman_ sees this too. Coming towards them are four green and a pink interferes. They have already infiltrated the island and they are heading this way. But they shouldn't be afraid. They are all armed with their weapons. And so are they.

Knowing that their weapons are more powerful, they all advance at them. Before they could do anything, the two ninjas in green along with the kunoichi have all jumped up and lands an aerial kick into the chest; sending them to the ground while the one with the Bo Staff does a pole vault and kicks into the fourth attacker away.

That only leaves with two more to deal with the last one. And he was coming in fast!

He was approaching the ramp. As the guards are coming closer to the turtle, Mikey then rides off the makeshift ramp and was now soaring like an eagle.

"COWABUNGA!" He lets out his famous catchphrase as loud as he can be while knocking the two guards off their feet with the help of his temporary board that he just picked up. They are just too skilled for them! He then ditches the board and finally joins his brothers and sisters.

The homeless people were all waiting at the fence for their saviours. They were all still chained up. Not for long.

Using their weapons, they cut, break and slash the bits of metal that bonded their friends to be trap here. Now all free, they decided to repay the heroes…by joining them on the action. Grabbing whatever blunt weapon that they can find, the homeless people start to chase after the guards to fight back their freedom. This is also known as _payback_.

This ambush has turned into a riot.

Terrified of the sudden uprise, the guards have decided ditch their rods and run for their lives with their tails between their legs like cowards. It is funny how quickly that the table have turned into their favour. As the chase lives on, only a few hobos decided to remain on the sidelines as they both watched the action. It's either that they don't know how to fight or they didn't bother to join in.

The blond guy turns to his friend. "This is just like a big action movie, ain't it?"

"Yep."

With pretty much of all guards occupied, they don't seem to be anyone keeping an eye on the trapped homeless. They were all too busy getting some what is known as payback. Not to mention that the only person that hasn't joined in the fray was a familiar elder. Still soak up in the pain from the electrical rod; he was immobile on his knees. That is when Donatello and Salvadora rushed over to his side.

"Professor,…" he asked as the two teens hook a hand under the old man's arms and helps him to his feet, "…are you alright?" The older gentleman lets out a groan whilst rubbing his sore head. He is okay. Sally used the time slashes the chain off around his feet.

Once again, the elder was absolute appreciative. "Never felt better, Donatello," he happily replied. Maybe it was from either the outburst to the _Garbageman_ , or that he and the others are being rescued by their dear friends. It would probably be both.

"Well, it looks like your buddies have the guards pretty much under control," Don pointed out. And he did point his finger at the action before them. The Professor even turns around to see for himself. The guards were indeed being chased by their friends with sticks and metal pipes in their hands.

Once the toughest guards on the island has transformed into the chickens that they as they all climbed up the large garbage hill, trying to escape from the free homeless folks. A few of them have made it up to the top and resume their running. The last one manages to make it until he was pulled down at the last second.

Guess his little speech that he had a few seconds ago has given them the courage to rise up and fight for their freedom. The rebellion has won this round. But the war isn't over just yet.

He turns his attention back to his young ninja buddies. "And may I take this opportunity…" he then directs his attention while pointing to the last guest of the party who has not moved from his spot, "…to encourage you to kick that so-called _Garbageman_ 's stinking derriere?"

And that is when they are joined by the rest of the ninja squad. Their mission tonight was just like a video game. With the main objectives out of the way, all that is left is the final boss level.

Sally draws out her last sword. "With pleasure, Professor." She and her brothers all leaped towards the disgusting foe; leaving the Professor all by himself.

The _Lord of the Trash Isle_ couldn't believe the current event that is proceeding at this very moment. Just a few moments ago, his own little empire was on the verge for greatness and the brink to rule the world.

But now,… his slaves are on the loose, his loyal guards are running away like quitters and his entire empire is now falling apart!

And it would have never happened…if these _newbies_ didn't crash the party!

" _What's this_? _They're sending_ _ **freaks**_ _and more human garbage…against me_?" he lisps muttered to himself as he puts his vehicle into reverse. "I'll dispose of this genetic refuse." And he means it. He has started from the bottom for a very long time and he can't let it all go to waste in just one night.

He was backed away a fair distance from the teens who have just arrived to stop the _freak_ himself. Not to mention that they were at a nice distance from his stench. This causes the human ninja of the team to grab hold of her tunic and cover her entire nose and mouth. She thought the sewers and garbage island was this bad, but compared his smell with them was nothing at all.

At anytime in any situation, Mikey takes the opportunity to starts things off with a good o' _punch line_. "It's _Garbage Day_ , fat man. Time to take your can out to the curb."

A fuse inside the giant man has already started to burn and was sizzling very quickly. " _What_?" He then grinds his teeth together. It was bad enough that his dream kingdom was falling apart. And now, he has to deal with a smart mouth.

"Uh,…" he was twirling his lone weapon in his grasp before taking the opening for the second time with another one, "…how about ' _time to dump you in the dumpster, Smelly Boy_ '." The new nickname had to sting. In the _Garbageman_ 's case, it felt like a dynamite has jump blew up inside of him.

If they actually look closer, the teens can see the hot steams coming out of his ears.

The _Garbageman_ is absolutely furious.

" _You_!" The monster points at the loud mouth. " _SHUT UP_!"

 _Yeah, like that's going to stop Mikey from being himself_.

Thanks to the orange turtle's snappy comment, it has got him all riled up. Lifting his claws high in the air, he brings it down, trying to flatten or grabbed hold of the talkative mutant. But Mikey proved to be a skilled and fast ninja when he flips backward just before the claw makes its impact. The sole device itself makes a huge dent on the wooden platform as it retracts back to its position.

Retreating back to his siblings, Mikey armed himself with his weapon. Now that he has taken his shot, it was his siblings' turn. But who will make the move first? The _Garbageman_ draws a bit closer to the team. Just before he throws another punch, the eldest jumps at the chance.

"Hyah!" Leo cries out. The wheelchair thug begins to wheel back as the turtle lands in front of him and starts to swing his swords. He tries to aim at the _Garbageman_ but he instead aims at the metal talons as they were protecting the wired human.

As soon as his arms are spread out, so did the claws. And an opening for Leo.

He hops onto the hood of the small vehicle and spins his katanas around, preparing to slash the exposed hulk. Quick to think, the _Garbageman_ quickly grabs hold of his controls and fiddles them, putting the tank into reverse just before the turtle lands a mark on him. The monster backs up all the way to another steep ramp. As he gets up a meter off the previous slope, he was ready to fight back.

Smiling devilishly, he has something else planned for his new green and rosy foes.

Flipping the flap on one of the stick and pressing the hidden button, the missiles were launched from their compartments and sails in the air. It then heads towards its targets. The ninjas proved once again that their speed and maneuvering can overcome the firepower. One even hit on the boardwalk just close to the rebel ninja himself. And he was starting to get a bit ticked off that he hasn't thrown a punch at something or someone tonight. He manages to jump away from the explosion.

The five teenagers continue to race up to the top of the mountain, hoping to catch their repulsive kidnapper on wheels. While still rolling backwards, the _Garbageman_ gives out a bellowed laugh. They were too slow…and that is a hurtful stereotype to them. But why is he laughing? Because he has another _dirty_ surprise for them.

Coming out from his behind and slithers into a long length was a large grey hose. It moves around like a scorpion's tail. But instead of a sharp stinger, it has an open nozzle. But…that's not the worst part.

Once it has aimed at the fast ninjas, it then squirts out dark greenish sludge at them. Seeing the sludge coming straight towards them, the first motion was for everyone to jump out of range…well, everyone except for Raph. He instead stood his ground and takes the hit on the rushing slime. _Yuck_.

Not knowing how much of the sewage waste that this guy is holding, Don knows that his brother is in trouble. After he makes a landing, he holds his staff up high and now taking a running start, the violet turtle swiftly throws his only weapon to its goal.

Right on the mark, it plugs up the hole. The _only_ hole. And you know what happens if you plug something that is still running through the only hole, right?

With the Bo Staff lodged into the hole, the tube itself begins to shake. " _What_?" the slimy giant utters. It didn't take him that very long to realised when the tube began to increase in size and lets out a gasp. It continues to build up but he didn't do anything to stop it. He just gives out a scream before the tube couldn't handle the pressure and explodes. The remaining sludge went everywhere in the small area; including the monster himself. The Bo Staff was thrown back to the hand of the wielder as the mud was splattered to the ground.

There was not just the trail of slime on the wooden ramp but blotches of sludge were painted all over the obese man, his vehicle and the surrounding area.

The _Garbageman_ is now extremely furious. And extremely messy. For him, that was the last straw.

" _You_ …" the monster grabs hold of his controller and tilts it back and forth, "… _freaks_."

Two front hatches flips up on the top section of his car to reveal two nozzles. _Wait. They almost looked like…_

The nozzle then lets out two sprouts of flame, flying towards the waiting turtle in orange. The truck! It was just like the one on his truck but much larger! Mikey narrowly jumps over the first heat before ducking the second. To get out of the oven itself, he flips backwards and lands far away from the heat. But as his feet touches the ground; his open foot touches the sludge itself. Without slipping over, he begins to slide down on the slippery path itself. Luckily, Leo was in the path as he holds up his hand and stops him from going any further.

 _Man, how many more surprises does this this monster have? He might as well have a nuclear bomb inside._

Raph, now all covered in dirty slop, has finally joined his sibling. In _rage_ of course. "Can we finish this?" he grumbles. Sooner that they finished this, the sooner that Raph can have his weekly shower. Everyone all looks at the turtle that is now completely different from the pack.

"Hey, dude,…" Raph turns to his cleaner and more annoying sibling, "…you gotta hit the showers." _Not in the mood, bro, but…you do have a reasonable point._

Everyone turns their full attention back the _Garbageman_ who then speaks up. " _I will recycle every one of you into the ground_!" And he means it. He is not going to stop fighting until he gets what he wants. His completed empire made entirely out of garbage. And soon the whole world in his clutches.

But he then begins to back up as a certain turtle with a pair of chained weapons walks towards him. "Hey, _Garbage Brain_ , if you fight as bad as you smell, we _are_ in trouble," he teases the gigantic slob about this odour before coming to a halt.

Mikey has official crossed the line. The _Garbageman_ now wants to kill him.

" _I told you to SHUT UP_!" Saying it the second time doesn't stop the loudmouth himself. Maybe grabbing him will? Thrusting his hands forward, the two claws does the same motion. But Mikey was now too smart to read the move. He jumps up just before the claws grab him and again, slams into the wooden platform, making another dent into it. The turtle flies over his head, whilst whacking the giant in his chubby face with his nunchunk, and lands just behind him.

Just like what happened in his big truck, he decided to resume his old chase from the land before. He has encountered a green truck before. He figures it might be theirs. Grabbing hold of his controls, he backs up in reverse until it is facing the other way. " _Come back here_!" he barked at the runaway turtle. It was time to resume the chase.

Mikey, now joined by his other three siblings, have finally made it to the end of the wooden ramp. No longer they are on wooden as they took their first steps on the dirt ground on the edge of the cliff. And judging how high they are from the open water, it surely looks like a long fall. Only an idiot would fall to a stupid stunt. The problem is that…there were no more paths.

They looked away from the open sight and faced the _Garbageman_.

" _There's no place to run_."

He has got a good point. There is only the path that he is blocking or the cliff behind them.

And they hope he doesn't know how to count, because there are only seems to be four ninjas in his sight. Where is the fifth member?

The genius himself was right behind their adversary as he sneaks up behind him. The first place he heads for was the engine of the machine that he rides on. Opening the hatch, he sees the whole motherboard, running at full blast. All he need is time to disable the controls so the teens would have a fair shot of winning this fight and end this nightmare for their good friends.

" _Now I've got you_!"

Prepared with their weapons, which teenage ninja will strike first? Or will the _Garbageman_ strike first? Whoever is the fastest… _will_.

Only three eldest leaps up at the same time. Leo was the closest as he brings his swords down for an aerial strike. But the claw that is controlled by the slob whacks the blue turtle out of his range and makes him crash into his technical brother from the back.

Raph was the next dive in. He decided to kick the block off of him but he too was wallop away and ends up into the dirty pile of garbage. Sally tries what Leo did before but ended up with the same results. The _Garbageman_ uses his right claw to slap the young kunoichi and sends her to the ground right near her brothers.

Which only leaves one more ninja.

Just before Mikey can try a different approach, the _Garbageman_ quickly control his claws to grab the poor turtle by the arms. This causes the mutant to drop his weapons on the ground and lift him high in the air. His legs were now dangling at a foot high. At first, the _Garbageman_ was going to throw him away just like the others but after what he said to him from before, he has something else in mind. He drives his cart a bit forward…to the edge of the cliff.

Mikey is now terrified out of his wits. Kicking his legs around, he was now dangling above the open water. The _Garbageman_ was going to drop him over the cliff and fall to his death! But as a reptile, he can survive at this great height and swim. The _Garbageman_ doesn't know about that. But he doesn't care. All he cares was to destroy him. He commands his claws to bring the mutant close to him, picturing the nasty smile on his face.

" _Prepare to be…recycled_."

With that, he extended his mechanic arms up high in the air, taking the poor screaming mutant in his clutches. The others have already recovered from the blows to notice their poor brother in danger.

"Mikey!" the sister of the mutant ninja turtles cries out whilst picking up her Kodachi. She couldn't believe that her brother at this very moment is about to meet his ends.

"Put him down, _Garbage Freak_!" demanded the steamy brother. He does not like it when someone messes with any of his family members. Leo picks himself off the ground and arms his katanas. He starts to walk towards the _garbage freak_ himself who has one of his team members in his clutches.

Just before he make his move, that is when Donnie comes up with one. "Hyah!" With a mighty shot-put throw over his shoulder, the turtle's Bo Staff goes soaring through the air for the second time of the night. And it was heading…straight for the defenceless motherboard itself.

Upon a direct hit on the console, sparks were now emitting from the machine as it begins to move throughout the entire ride. The _Garbageman_ looks around in confusion. He doesn't understand what is happening to his machine. He gives out a gasp when his giant claws release his prisoner from his grip. Mikey falls backward and off the cliff. Before he meets his watery grave, he managed to grab the edge of the cliff. Using his arms, he flips up and flies over the _Garbageman_ himself whom was a bit too busy with this new turn of events. Weird noises were made with the mixture of buzzing to it. It would seem that someone has short circuit his machine. The turtle finally lands near his siblings; safe and sound.

Just before the _Garbageman_ can do anything to get his machine back online, it starts to move. On its own.

For some reason, he can't quite control it. "I-I-I c-can't…why don't…What? Huh?" He continues to babble on as he was put into reverse, into forward and into reverse once more. And he was not stopping this time. He was now backing up…to the edge of the cliff.

With the back wheels teetering over the edge, it would only be a matter of time before the ground below him gives away. And since he is all wired up, the _Garbageman_ was now stuck. He cannot escape. Waving his arms in the air and sparks of electricity flying everywhere, the _Garbageman_ was hoping to keep his balance and not fall back.

 _Too late_.

The earth began to crumble to the unstable structure of it or the heavy weight of the cyborg himself. The _Garbageman_ then falls straight for the water, screaming for his own evil life. His hat flies off his head. He continues to fall until he meets the water and creating a huge splash. His only headgear finally floats to the water and begins to submerge into the harbour.

The teens all rushed over to the damaged ledge to look down. They all continued to watch the river from the high ledge. From what they see, the giant in the metal death machine has finally sunk into the harbour and was not coming back up anytime soon.

The nightmare was completely over. The _Garbageman_ is finished.

"For sure, he can't swim," Don said.

The leader of the team lets out an exasperated sign. Even though he did kidnap all those poor people and tried to _recycle_ them, he was still a human being. Plus, the teens are not that heartless. "We've gotta do something."

Raphael has already read his mind and so did everyone else. "I knew you were gonna say that."

At least where they are going he can wash off all the crud off him. Simultaneously, they all jumped off the cliff and dive into the water. Now underwater, the ninjas all swam to where the _Garbageman_ might have settled after he made his big splash. Swimming around the surrounded area, they were hoping to see if the fat blob himself has indeed survived the fall or not.

After a hasty search, they finally found the certain machine, tipped on its side…but no driver. He has vanished.

The machine itself was left to rust at the bottom as they all swam back up to the surface to breathe up.

"No sign of him here," Leo reported. Everyone else has already resurfaced.

"He's gone," Don speaks.

Baffled by this, Sally turns to her brothers. "Man. How can something that _huge_ just vanish in mere seconds?"

They didn't bother to give her an answer. Because no-one really knows how he disappeared like that, but they do know one thing.

The formidable _Garbageman_ has cheated death. And he will return. _One day_.

* * *

A garbage scow, all filled up with numerous bags of rubbish, was now leaving the island.

After failing to find their enemy, the teens have given up the search and all swam back to dry land. The sun was rising from the horizon as they all saw the entire community of the homeless folks on a shore. They were all watching the small boat, sail away from the island. The teens all approached the oldest member of the group.

"What's up, Professor?" Don wonders. Since the _Garbageman_ was gone (and hopefully, for good this time), shouldn't they all jump on the boat to head for the inlands? Maybe there was no room on the ride and have to wait for the next one.

The elder himself turns around to face some friendly faces. "We voted to stay here," he declared. "There's food and shelter. The _Garbageman_ was right about one thing. People do throw away a lot of valuable items." Some homeless people all gathered around the elder as he is the current leader.

Guess the villain of this story does has a good point. Judging by the scale of the island, these people do have a lot of chances living here than on the streets. It may be not what they expected but it will do.

Disappointed of their decision, Sally can't help but be glad for them. "I'm happy for you, Professor. But…we are really going to miss you and everyone else if you move here."

The Professor sweetly smiles at the young woman. "It is alright, my friend," he reassures her. "We _will_ see each other again in the future."

"And about the _Garbageman_ ,…watch out for him. Something that evil _always_ comes back," Raph advise the senior. If anything or anyone can survive something like this, there is no doubt that he _will_ return.

 _Oh, great! First Leo and now Raph? Who's next, Don?_ That comment made by his older brother causes the orange turtle to boot his foot into the dirt, kicking up a few dusts in the air.

"Now see? That worked," he complained. "How do you come up with those?" What is the turtle's secret? How does he come up with such good lines compared to the ones that he has done in the past?

The red ninja simply places a hand on his brother's shell before heading for home. "Quit recycling the old ones, Mikey. Keep looking for something new." Everyone else followed in pursuit.

Sally nodded. "Hey, that one works too!" This now causes the jokester to groan in disappointment.

* * *

 **With one baddie down, there are plenty more to go! Salvadora and her turtle brothers will have to keep their eyes and ears out for more along the way in their adventures. Join in another chapter of:**

 _ **The Saint's Hope: The Shredder Strikes Part 1**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: You guys have no idea how sorry I am.**

 **First off, it's my life that held me back. I was on a flying start on this chapter, but,…I almost left it behind. With my job, watching a few TV shows and seeing a few movies, not to mention reading some good FanFics along the way, there doesn't seem to be the time for me to sit down and write. At least I managed to get back into it. Plus, I would have finished it before the weekend but we had Father's Day down here. My life is filled with the busiest schedule so far.**

 **If you guys have already noticed, I have started on a new FanFic. It is based on the NT 2014 movie and later next year, I will get started on the 2016 once it has come out on Blu-Ray/DVD (whichitisthisweek!) I have already got the story in mind for the sequel and I did say before that you'll have to wait for the sequel one year after that story has finished, just like in the movie.**

 **Next was my job hunt. Despite working well for the past two years at my current job with a few months off in the gap, I have been looking for work in the hospitality area. I might be able to get a job at my local sports club if I can get it. Who knows what might happen?**

 **Also, with all the money that I have been saving up, I'm planning to get a Mac Desktop! If I get this, I will resume my videos on my YouTube Channel. If you guys don't know, it's called** _ **Jessie Order Production**_ **. Check it out! I got a number of videos already up and running!**

 **With all that aside, the climax of the story is upon us! Like I did say, it will almost be the same as the former story but with a bit of changes here and there. And this chapter will be ready to upload in about…two weeks with the second part as well.** _ **Maybe**_ **.**

 **But other than that, can't wait. And I know what you guys are thinking? She is going to ditch this story like last time, right? Well…** _ **nope**_ **. Not this time. But I think I did say that I will take a small break after each season is finished, right? If so,…** _ **yes**_ **.**

 **So once again, thank you guys SO much for your patience. I hope it wasn't too much trouble. Anyway, don't forget to** **review and add me or the story to favourites. Love to hear more from my fans! Take care!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **TheDragonLord2912**


	12. The Shredder Strikes Part 1

**The Saint's Hope**

 **Chapter 12 – The Shredder Strikes Part 1**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not repeat DO NOT own TMNT and crew in any way cause they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (Only knows as the Greatest Guys on Earth!) while other characters like Sally and many more that happen in this fanfic rightfully belongs to me and only ME!_

 **Announcement from our writer: This is it. The moment that we have been all waiting for. The biggest arc and the baddest villain of all time in Season 1 have finally arrived! Rather than keeping you guys in the dark, let's move on to the review before we go on any further, shall we?**

* * *

From the reviews/PMs that I got, I will answer them:

 **To** **BurnedSpy**

 _great chapter, this episode was always a weird one to me. can't wait for you to update_

 _ **Thanks! Yeah,... people find the Garbageman to be a…repulsive thing in the series so far. But he is not the only one. I know that there were a few in the series or in other variations of Turtles. Other than that, braced yourself for this chapter!**_

* * *

 **To** **erica phoenix16**

 _Thanks for updating. I hope you have fun with your family._

 _ **Awww, thanks, girl! I will!**_

* * *

 **To horsemens**

 _Oh man! Did this bring back memories! Still top notch as ever with Sally's flawless integration (and comebacks too ;) So glad this one was updated and am looking forward to the next chapters of both of your current stories!_

 _ **It sure did! Thanks! I almost forgot that she had a few lines in that episode. I was just warming up for the main event which starts in this chapter. And so sorry for the late update. A lot was going on with my life but I am back, focus and prepared for the next instalment.**_

* * *

Like I said before, brace yourself for the ultimate chapter that you will ever read.

* * *

 **(Manhattan, NY – unknown time)**

Thunder clashing with another. Grey clouds have covered the nightly skies, blocking any chance of the bright lights or the rising sun. You were expecting there was some kind of exciting and cheery tale, right?

No. It is anything but cheery.

It is actually the complete opposite. _Gloomy_. _Dark. Ominous._

That is the kind of tension that was in the air tonight on this particular evening. Rain was just about to settle in to complete this unforgettable night.

And if you think that this was one of their usual training, right? Guess again. Tonight was a whole lot different than any of the nights that they have experiences. _A whole lot different…_

It's because… _they are not alone_.

For some many months; and not so much interferences, it has all come down to this. They have come across paths or in their cases _cross swords_ , once again.

The four Turtles brothers are now located on the rooftop of the abandoned warehouse. They were on one side while their opponents were on the other. And…they were a few familiar faces. Not one sign of friendliness if you ask me.

Decked out in black with a red foot symbol on their chest are the same foes that the Turtles have encountered only a few times and only battled with them in all of them. When they first accounted them, the teens thought they were the only ninjas in the Big Apple. Well, this is a big city on this much bigger world. Just a while ago, they have learned the names of this particular group from their master himself.

 _The Foot Clan_.

But it was not just the name of the clan that he told them. He also revealed to them… _the leader of the clan._

But there was something missing from the picture. Normally when there is the team of green, there would be a pink being amongst them. But there isn't. So, the question that is burning inside everyone's mind.

 _Where is Salvadora?_

Where could she be at a time like this?

Was she captured by something or someone? Was she with their other human friends? Was she far away from their location that it would take all day or a few hours to reach them?

Out of all the situations that they are in, this is the one that they _definitely_ need her help. For what they are about to face off, they are going to need all the help that they can get. Even if she can't get to them.

For a long time, the Fearless Leader himself has taken the time to narrate tonight's event with a hint of experience in his speech.

 _ **In our ninja training, Master Splinter is constantly telling us that, when given two choices,…**_

Lightning clashes once more. The fours Turtles, with their ninja masks on tightly around their heads as pride to their title, takes out their chosen weapons from their holds and holds them in their grasp, arming themselves.

… _ **always choose the harder path.**_

If those who choose the other path, they would not have gain the experiences and the knowledge to success in any future trails of their lives. They would end up being fools who would run head-in into a penetrating battle. The Turtles are not fools. They have been trained their entire lives. And now, they are putting their skills and expertise to the test.

The black ninjas – calling themselves _Foot Ninjas_ – are too all armed with their chosen weapon. It's either one sword or two, a staff, a Kusarigama or another or any other weapon that has been made by the man himself. The Turtles have face-off against them before and were able to succeed.

But these ninjas were not alone. _This time_.

It is because they have brought along something… _terrifying_ and _deadly_ but in a _special_ way.

 _ **But somehow…**_

Moving to the sides, the teens get a good and clear view of this terrifying figure standing before them.

It was him. The leader of the _Foot Clan_.

… _ **when you're a Teenager Mutant Ninja Turtle,…**_

Coated in the same grey as his men is his large armour plate with the metal skirt, gloves , arm bracers, shoulder pads and shoes. Black clothing was seen on his arms and thighs. Three spikes were each on his shoulder pads, and arm & leg gauntlets. One exception on his right hand is two large sharper blades. There are so sharp that it can slice anything or anyone by just looking at it.

On his head was the most terrifying thing that the green ninjas have ever seen. A metal piece that is in a shape of a sharp foot was placed on the forehead. The headgear itself was concealing the true face of the monster but only his bloody eyes are glowing through the shadows even the teens can see it from a far distance.

The only thing flying in the wind was the grey sash wrapped around his waist with the same foot symbol located on the side. The _same_ red foot symbol that his ninjas wore on their black clothing.

Changing their expression from unwillingness to fierce while gritting their teeth together, the boys are ready to rock n' roll.

… _ **the harder path always seems to choose you.**_

He throws his fists in the air. Thunder strikes at the exact time.

Judging by his frightening appearance, this could be… _the fight of their lives_.

 **(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 7:37pm)**

The sun has finally rested after its full-on journey as the moon decided to take the shift.

It hasn't been exactly a full day since their last adventure, but the teens have used that time to kick and relax. After rescuing their friends from the most disgusting thing that they have seen in their entire lives, they were glad to get a few hours of recreation. At other times, it was something else.

Tonight was the teen's training session. It could be either learning a new skill or tactics but instead, it was more of a revision-kind of lesson. The five ninjas are sparring against each other. With their weapons. It was all part of their training to become full-fledged ninja masters. Nothing special.

Their rat father and ninja master is overseeing their session. Right now, it was five teens against each other. Who will take home the gold? Within a few minutes, the answer will be very clear.

Managed to use one of his Katana to block a Sai-attack from behind by his brother, Leo holds the attack and tries all his might to push the striker's weapon away from his face, hoping to land a mark. Grinning at each other, Raph was doing the best he can to push the blade away from his face with the help of his weapons. He does not want to get a scar on his pretty face of his.

With the little strength that he has left from the hold, Raph used that to kick his big brother away from him, causing him to nearly collide with another member of the family who holding a long stick in his grip. Once his brother was in his way, Don swings his Bo-Staff up and tries to strike his sword brother on the noggin. But Leo was quick to act to block the move with the help of one of his most trusted blades.

The only ones who haven't made the move were the youngster and the kunoichi of the family. Standing right behind their rebel brother, they were just waiting for the right moment to make their move.

Still picturing that same grin on his face, Raphael is still pumped up as usual. "You know what I like best about weapons practise?" To prove his point, he did so with a pose, holding his prized possession in his grip. " _The weapons_." In his opinion, it _is_ the only thing that he likes about weapons practise and nothing else. Well, besides winning and gloating his victory when succeed.

Too bad that he was too busy gloating about his Sais, because that is when one ninja from the sidelines decided to make his move.

Rushing up behind his brother, Mikey leaps up in the air and does a downward strike of his chained weapon. Instead of aiming at his brick head of his, the lone nunchaku wraps around one of his brother's Sai as the turtle himself flips over to land in front of Raph. Just before the red turtle has the chance to escape the surprise attack, Mikey quickly grabs hold of his own weapon with both hands; whilst sticking his tongue out, kneels down on one knee and uses his strength to flip his weapon – and his brother – over his shoulders, and sends the poor turtle flying to the concrete ground. _Score one for the Mikester!_

Pleased with the move that he made, it was Mikey's turn to gloat as he swings his singular weapon out to the side. "Too bad you're stuck with those lame toothpicks,…" he then brings the moving item behind his back, "…and not a real weapon like the _Nunchucks_." On the ground, Raph was the first to be attacked, rubs his sore head. He will be back in the match with even greater rage and promise that Mikey will be sorry.

But this fight wasn't over. It was just getting started.

Mikey instantly regret his glorying when he was swept off his feet. _Literally_.

Don managed to use his time to hook his Bo-Staff under his younger brother's feet and flips him up. "Sorry, Mikey." The regretful ninja falls onto his shell but he quickly flips himself up just as Don uses his proud weapon of his to pole-vault over the sore loser. The shocked turtle sees his brother moved from one side to another as he twirls his stick around and holds it in the winner's hand. Mikey stands up and walks a foot away from the purple attacker himself as he faces him. "But the _Bo-Staff_ is where it's at."

With only three brothers triumphed in their time, it was time for more of a…challenging opponent to step up to the playing field.

The purple turtle wasn't victorious for too long as he was not expecting one blade placed on top of his weapon and another one right underneath it. Without warning and using her own powerful strength, she falls onto her back thus leaning the trapped turtle forward, places her right foot on his plastron and pulls him over her. He lands flat on his shell and lost his grip on the one thing that would bring his victory. The scientist reptile himself rubs his free hand in pain. He can only know one person who has the strength to pull a stunt like that.

"Too bad, Don."

The down turtle opens his eyes to see what's in front of him. The kunoichi herself rolls backwards onto her shoulder as she places her hands, whilst holding her swords and stretches her legs high in the air. Pushing her arms and locking in her elbows in, Sally was now in a handstand before bending her legs back and lands them on the ground so it looks like she was in a shape of a bridge.

With her feet firmly on the ground, she pushes her hands off the floor and folds her backs upwards until she was standing straight. She then quickly whips around, facing her defeated brother, with her two short swords on her side before pointing one of them at him. She gives off a cheeky smirk at him. "My Dual _Kodachis_ goes all the way." After what she did to a guy, she has juts proved that _Girl Power_ truly exists.

With the four warriors did their part in the brawl, which only leaves one more left. And he was ready to prove that he is the best fighter among them. Because he has the ultimate weapons. It was time for his siblinsg to prove that his outrank theirs.

"Girls and boys,…" he already has his katana in one hand as he pulls out the second, "…put away the toys." He holds them out in front of him before leaping into action. High in the air, he looks down on his targets at sight. Leo raised his swords just above his head as he prepares to strike.

"Double katana…" his siblings all gathered together, preparing to defend the last player in the game, "…is the only way to _play_!"

The first slash. Don and his weapon goes down for the count. _Leo: 1. Family: 0._

The second slash. Mikey was the next turtle to take the hit and drops his weapon. Groaning, the tender turtle rubs his head in pain after the impact on one of the stone pillar. _Leo: 2. Family: 0._

The third slash. Sally ends up sliding on her back, along with her weapons on the ground too. _Leo: 3. Family:0._

With one more ninja left, it would only be a matter of time before the winner is named. Raphael cannot lose. He just can't. He was the last one left standing. And if he loses this one, he will let the whole team down.

He decided to do what his brother did to take his opponents down. Up high.

Leaping up into the air, Raph lets out a battle cry while facing the sharp tips right at his adversary. But just when he was about to win the match, Leo was too quick for him. Hearing him coming, Leo turns around to see the flying turtle coming at him, full speed. With his brilliant katanas in his hands, the blue turtle slashes the Sais right out of Raph's hands. It goes flying into another stone pillar from across the room. Now disarmed, Raphael, now exhausted, falls flat onto his shell. His mind keeps saying, " _Get up! You need to win!_ ", but his body thinks otherwise. He has lost and so did everyone else all except for one being in the room.

 _And the final scores are Leo: 4. Family:0. The blue turtle is the winner!_

The champion himself approaches his defeated brothers and sister. A few of them were either sitting up or still lying on the floor, rubbing their throbbing heads from the impact. Leonardo was feeling proud than ever, now that his have the invincible weapons resting his prodigious ninja reptile hands. "What did I tell you? _Double katana_?" He happily holds his weapons up, admiring them before crossing them over. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

 _Not so sweet_ is what that they all are thinking. They are all still recovering from their brother's attack made by his _sweet double katanas_. In every session, in every match, Leonardo has always come out on top. Although, there were a few times where the others have won a match or two but it was Leo who has never failed at anything at all. Come to think it, he has never failed at anything at all, hasn't he? Other than that, his victories are the most irritating for most of his siblings. And what they usually do when they lose against the blue turtle? Simple, they complain. _A lot_.

Don dejectedly looks up to his grinning brother. "Nice one, Leo."

Raph, as furious as ever, doesn't look at his cocky sibling. He does sit up and looks over his shoulder. Uhhh,…lucky," he mutters before looking away from the show-off.

Mikey shakes his head. "Not so lucky for my tail," he complained, placing a hand on his head. "It just got kicked!"

 _Well, better luck next time, guys._

Leo then realised that not everyone here that he fought against is giving a piece of their mind. Looking down to his right, he sees the one person who is different from him and her brothers. Rubbing her tender back from the skidding on the floor, she looks up to her best friend. As much as she wants to say something

Sally was one not to complain to her best friend and even if she did complain, she would do it pretty much in a fun with a hint of sarcasm-kind of way; unlike the way that her brothers do when acted in defeat. At times she was known to be a better fighter than her brothers on a few occasions but tonight was not one of them. She was giving him a look that says, " _Next time it is my shot!_ ". Leo gets the message clear and knows that she won't go easy on him next time. He'll remember that.

" _Well fought, Leonardo_."

The blue turtle looks away from his little sister and turns his whole body around. Walking on the higher platform closer to their elevator door is the rat master himself. Master Splinter was the one being on this entire planet that Leonardo looks up to. He hopes that one day he would become such a great master as he is and his master before him. If only he would wish to meet such a great man in his life which would such an honour.

Coming to a halt just on the edge of the ledge, Master Splinter holds his walking stick in place. The elder places it behind his back with both of his hands as the four other teens stand up from the ground and all stood in line with Leo.

"Thank you, Sensei," the eldest acknowledges his father, bowing to him in respect. The others did not. They all just stand there in stillness and in silent. Guess only the winner has the permission to do so while the losers don't.

The rat brings out his stick from behind and points at him. There has to be a lesson to learn from all this and that is when the ninja master brings it up. "You have won, but do you know why?"

"Well,…" Leo holds and crosses his swords over in front of him, "…I have the superior weapons." He then presses on about his theories of the swords that he possesses. "I read where swordmaster, _Musashi_ , said…" he uncrosses the swords in front and holds them upwards, "… _The Katana Blade holds the Soul of Steel and is the truest guide to the warrior's way_." He then looks up to his master. "Which is kind of how I feel."

As always, he always gets his answer correct and earns more respect from his teacher. All the answers that he presents would astonish his father. But for some reason, the rat was not impressed. According to his expression, this is _not_ one of those times.

He holds his finger up again. "Many things are said,…" he then brings his hand down, "…but _few are true_."

 _A few a…wait, what?_

Leonardo was completed shocked. "Huh?"

It couldn't be. Leonardo – the top student of the class, the _Fearless Leader_ , the _Teacher's Pet_ , _Splinter Jr_. – was wrong? How can this be? He has gain victory in today's match and now, he just misplaced the whole lesson?

Even his best friend was completely baffled by all this. There were a number of lesson that she has trained with Leo over the years and it was usually her who gets a few things wrong and not Leo. He always gets every answer and every technique right. What could be the problem?

As for his brothers, they too was also stunned…but in a good way. Not to mention that they are relieved as well. For once, it was not them in trouble.

The four other siblings were at a bit of a distance from the blue ninja himself as the second eldest turns to his younger siblings. Sally retains her eyes on her big brother. "Master Splinter's got that look," he whispers to his other brothers. They all know that look all too well. They too all went down on the road many times during their ninja training. Throughout the years, never have they seen their oldest brother get into trouble of all sorts. And now, it was time for Mr. Perfect to get disciplined by the master.

"I think somebody's gonna get it," Don adds.

Mikey sneakily lets out a low chuckle by placing a hand over his mouth. Only his two brothers and sister heard it. And so does a certain rat.

" _Michelangelo_!" he snaps at him.

 _Busted…_

The poor turtle gives out a gasp and looks to his father who scowls at him. He was now scared and so were his siblings. Sally wasn't even surprised since the boys (especially Mikey) are the ones who get into trouble. This girl is the kind who stays out of it.

Splinter holds up his stick at his youngest child, threateningly. " _Do you think I am funny_?"

 _Oh, boy. This should be good._ Sally looks to her little turtle brother whom tries to answer this trick question. Anyone can easily answer this even if it question by a grumpy old rat with a large hard stick in his hands.

"Umm,…" the young ninja himself took a second to come up with the answer, "… _yeah_ ," he nodded. "I mean, sometimes." The others just looked at him. Don proved his younger stupidity by slapping himself in the face. _Oh jeez._ Sally shakes her head. Mikey pressed onwards, not knowing that he continues to dig himself into much trouble. "There was that time you told that joke about the ox and the sparrow. It wasn't really a joke, but it was funny and—"

Since Raph was on the other side of Donnie and away from Mikey, the purple ninja decided to do the honours by elbowing him in the guts as a way to shut him up. Realising how far that he went, he places his hand to his sides. "I mean,… _no_ , Master Splinter."

The rat lets out an exasperated sign.

It was hard for a single rat father to raise them as children. But now that they have reached their teenage years, it has proved to be more challenging than just training them to be Ninja Masters. Teenagers proved to be more dangerous and wily than when they were as kids but they are still growing up.

He will deal with them later. Right now, he needs to deal on his eldest son on the true meaning of today's lesson. He walks off the platform and was now on the same ground level as everyone else in the room. Halts in front of Leo with a metre distance away from him, the rat places his stick up against the small brick wall and places his hands behind his clothed back. Just what is Splinter planning?

"Leonardo,…" he speaks before he does the unthinkable, "…attack me with your Katana."

 _What?_ First, his Sensei said to him that he gets the whole lesson incorrectly and now,…he was order to attack…his own father?

And something tells the other family members that this was not going to be pretty. In order to not get involved, they all took a few steps back. They all know who is going to win this match.

With a baffled look on his face, Leo's eyes are locked onto his father's stern face. "Master Splinter, I—"

The rat squints his little eyes. "Do it… _now_!"

Despite being all tentative to follow this kind of order, Leonardo is the kind of person who hates to disagree anything with an elder like his father here. He has no choice but to attack his own teacher. The question is…will he hold back before things escalated?

Holding his two prized blades in his green hands, his father has…nothing. Master Splinter still has his hands behind his back. Without his stick, how was he going to attack when is not armed?

It was now Student vs. the Teacher. Who will win?

Letting out a battle cry, Leonardo speedily brings his right sword down on the rat's head but just before it makes contact with the fur, Splinter blocks the blade.

 _With his bare hands_.

Leo gasped at this. The sight of his Master catching the weapon with his own hands without the use of his stick was… _astonishing_. Even his brothers and sister were stunned as much as he was. And to top it, there wasn't a sign of the sticky red liquid oozing out of his grey hands. It didn't make a mark even at a fast swing of the katana.

" _Is this the great and glorious weapon of which you speak_? _Helpless before an old rat such as myself_ ," the elder mocked his older son. The shocked turtle pulls his sword out of his father's grasps without slicing any fur or skin off him as the large rodent once again places his hands behind his back. "Again, with both!"

 _Second time the charm._

If this is what his father, then Leo does not want to disappoint him. Apparently after easily block a move like that; he felt he was already letting him down as his top student. Rising his two katanas above his head, Leo slashes them downwards on the rat's head once more. But the old rat effortlessly dodges the move to the side rather than block it. He then grabs his stick and used his weapon to block more of the oncoming attack made by his irritated son. The turtle was giving all that he has got; trying to cut down on his father at the rat's request. Master Splinter was not breaking a sweat unlike the sweating teen here. So far, this match has proved to be challenging now. He was not landing a mark at all.

A few more blocks were made by Splinter before he twirls his stick around and easily whacks the swords right out of the reptile's hands. Leo didn't have time to counter it not before the rat pokes his study stick under his son's chin. The turtle was now disarmed…by his father and his puny stick.

The rodent boldly grins at his troubled son. " _In the hands of a true Ninjutsu Master, anything can be a deadly weapon_." The stick that removed his sharp swords right out from his hands was still pointing in his face. Having to watch the entire match from a far distance, the three mutant siblings of the turtle all sniggered at the results. They have now enjoyed their older brother getting his shell kicked by their old father.

Only Sally looks on with a remorse look on her face. By the looks of it, she can tell that her big brother – her best friend – has taken his defeat completely. She knows how talented he is. And she knows what it is like to fail a lesson, even if you think you have the answer right. Every ninja who fails a session or battle learns from their mistakes to gain more experiences.

Splinter continues to lecture his own son. "Remember,…a weapon is only as good as the arm that wields it, Leonardo." And his stick did prove to be victorious over Leo's own swords. Without looking, Splinter sends his stick flying to his right and slices into his second eldest's punching bag. It only went halfway through and lightly shakes it from side to side thanks to the impact. Even without a blade attached to it, it can still pierce through the cotton fabric of the punching bag. The fillings inside do not escape through either of the holes. Leo, plus his sibkings, were surprised by the force of the move that was made by their father who holds his hand together. "Until you have learned this lesson, you have learned… _nothing_."

 _Nothing. I have learnt…nothing._ Leo's expression changes from astonished to discontent. For the first time in his young life, he was shamefully beaten by the one person that he respected and admired. His master. _His father_.

* * *

 **(The rooftops, Manhattan, NY – 7:56pm)**

The full moon shines very high on a cloudy night. Not wanting to stay in his home after his humiliated defeat by his master, a very frustrated Leo has retreated to the nearest building from his sewer home and made his way up to the top. His bandana tails were now flying in the breeze as the mutant stands right beside a stack of newspapers.

The saying that his father spoke were playing inside his mind before he took off.

" _ **In the hands of a true Ninjutsu Master, anything can be a deadly weapon**_ **.** "

What does he mean by that? The swords in the turtle's possession proved to be very deadly and in his case before the match, the superior weapons. That is until the bout between him and Splinter whom the rat has easily knocked them out of his grip with only a short stick in his hand. His master's choice of weapon has just proved to be more better than his sharp blades. Always been top of his class and now, all it took was one little mistake for him to go back to square one.

He does not like this. _Not one bit_.

Still unsatisfied from the previous lesson, Leo pulls out his Katanas and holds them out in front. "I don't get it."

He gives off a frustrated growl before leaping into the air and does a 360 spin in the midst. He lands a fair distance from the paper stack before running back. "What haven't I learned? My skill's the best it's ever been." He then does a mighty leap into the air and chops his Katanas on the ground when he made his landing. He looks to his right to see the stack of fresh newspapers.

Digging his feet under the light pile, he kicks it up into the air. As quick as the eye and still kneeling down, he raised his sword upwards and cuts the band that holds the newspaper together. Without the band, the reading materials become detached from each other and begin to float down back to the ground. But just before it makes contact with the concrete floor, the upset reptile decided to let his anger out uses his true weapons to slice each paper at once.

"I…JUST…DON'T…GET IT!"

Every time that he screams in dissatisfaction, he slashes off the paper, bit-by-bit until they have turned into little stars. They all float until it finally hits the ground at last. The blue turtle angrily huffs a few times. You would think that this would have cool down the mutant, right? Not quite.

Looking from both left to right at his swords before looking to the ground. "Master Splinter just doesn't understand how important these swords _are_ to me," he speaks to himself.

Ever since he has first intrusted with the steel blades themselves, Leo has taken great care and attention to them. To him, there were his prized possessions. To Splinter,…they were just any other weapons with no meaning. Well, that what Leo might have thought if his father said something like that. Just wished his father would truly understand what he meant by that. And…he just wished he understand what his father's message meant.

Not too far from him would be unexpected company. High above the rooftops on a building just across from Leo's was about to deliver a message to the distraught mutant himself, if he was in the mood or anything.

And how this unexpected company is going to deliver this message to the turtle that is not aware of it? The answer is with a bow and an arrow. The piece of paper was wrapped in a string around the thin stick of the chosen transportation, ready to be delivered.

The wielder of the weapon was decked down in black with a grey tunic over it and a red foot sporting on the darker fabric. A familiar face decided to drop in and spy on the undisturbed and lonely turtle. Aiming the bow at the green ninja with the swords, the black ninja will surely hit his target. He pulls it back, ready to fire it at any day.

Getting a clear visual on the mutant, he fires the arrow.

The singular weapon, with the note still attached to it, sails through the air and it won't stop until it hits its mark. A _large, green_ mark.

It was coming closer and closer.

Just before it hits the turtle, Leo, still has his swords in his hands, sense the arrow coming. He slashes the oncoming weapon. The arrow was sliced into two pieces and falls to the floor. Surprisingly, the blade did not hit the paper.

The turtle was now on high alert with his Dual Katanas in his tight grip. He looks around the surrounding area, any potential assassins that have come to strike him.

There was no-one. He was still all alone. _Weird_.

Who would dare to send him a mail on an arrow? This does bring a strange mystery to the teenager himself. Nevertheless, he is curious. Putting his swords away, he bends down and picks up the piece that has the note bound to it.

He stands up straight before unravelling the string around the message. " _Oookayy_ , it's not your regular mail. I guess Mikey would call it, " _airmail_ "," he said, mocking the last word in possible his best impersonation of his younger brother. Unfurling the paper itself, Leo begins to read the contents. " _Hmm_."

 _ **Warrior, if you are reading this note, you have passed the first test.**_

Leo irritably gritted his teeth. _The first test? What test? Let me guess, the test to see if the arrow can pierce through my skull if I didn't sense it out in time._ Did whoever sent this tried to kill him in order for him to read it? Leo pressed on as his expression changed.

 _ **I call upon you as a point of honour to meet with me if you follow the Way of Bushido, you will come. And you will come…alone.**_

With no _return sender_ or anything, the message was even stranger than the messenger itself. But it has got the turtle…very intrigued.

" _Hmm_. 16 South Boyle," he repeats the last line of the note. He looks up to the streets that he is on. "That's not far."

Well, knowing Leo, he always follows the Bushido code until his dying breath. Just like the master before his father. Could this be a trap by an unknown threat or was it a prank made by his siblings? Judging from the arrow, the note and how it was aiming directly at him, he doubts that it was from any of his family member.

It could possibly be a trap. Then again, _curiosity killed the cat_.

Storing the note away in his belt, he sets off to his new destination. The reptile ninja runs off to the fire escape of the building. Grabbing onto the steel ladder, he descends down to the ground level. Once on the pathway of the dark street, he does a 180 scan of his surrounding area. There were no humans in sight. The coast is clear. Or not. Man, he could really use his best friend at this moment. But she is back home with the others after he took off. Hopefully, she hasn't decided to come up top to find him.

With no-one in sight, he runs off into the nearest alley that he sees. Just like before, he was being watched for the second time of the night. But this time, only four figures are closing in on the lone warrior himself.

This went on for a few minutes before Leo comes to his destination. It was a deserted warehouse. Just like the one at his address. Maybe it has some kind of secret elevator that goes down into the sewers just like his home? Who knows?

Exiting the alleyways, Leo silently walks on the front pathway of the abandoned place and heads towards the front door. Just before he grabs onto the knob, he has to make sure of something. He looks over his shoulder. Still, there was no-one. He did as he was told from the note. Only he is invited to this…peculiar event, which it might end very disastrous. Only one way to find out.

Eyeing the door once more, he grabs hold of the knob, twist it, swings the door inwards and walks through. He closes the door up behind him.

It hasn't been a good five seconds for four of Leo's younger siblings to jump down from the rooftops of the building next door. As quietly as they can be, Raph, Don, Mikey and Sally all tip-toed to the same door that their brother just went through. For a while now, they were all concerned for their brother's behaviour after the sparring with their father. With the slight change on his attitude lately, they decided to go topside and check on the trouble turtle. Just when they spotted him, he suddenly takes off. They followed him all the way to this deserted building not too far from their home. They were not expecting this from the _Fearless Leader_ himself. Usually that is what the second eldest would do.

The closest one to the entrance would be the youngest of all as he grabs hold of the knob and opens the door slightly; making a creaking noise. Hopefully, Leo doesn't hear that. They all looked through the gap to see their eldest brother already inside. "Man, Leo's been acting funny all day," he whisper for his closest siblings to hear. Mikey looks over his left shoulder to see Don and Sally. They both portrayals the same worried look on their faces as Mikey's. "And I don't mean _ha-ha funny_. I mean _funny-funny_."

Bending over, Don was just behind his little brother's shoulders and Sally was in-between him and Raph. They both agreed their brother on that. The purple turtle shakes his head from side-to-side. "It's not like him to go off like this," Don noted. Mikey looks back through the door. Without being seen, Don removes himself from his ninja family and went in a different direction. If there is more than one way inside the building, he was going to find it.

Raph was leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed over. He didn't look at his brothers and sister as he was too busy observing his other one. It was like he was looking himself in the mirror but with a different colour ninja mask on. He looks down on his other siblings. "Yeah, he's acting like me," Raph quietly admits as he knows a thing or two about going off on your own.

Mikey removes his hand from the door knob but leaves the door wide open. "Oh, great, that's just what we need. Another you!" the jokester teases the rebel before placing a hand on his chest. "Now another me would be a different story." He then holds his finger up. "That would be a good thing."

A comment like that earns the goofy turtle a slap upside the head. The one made by his older sister. "Ow!" Mikey yelp but not too loudly or else he will blow his and his siblings' cover from Leo. Rubbing the already sore mark on his head, the turtle looks behind to see Sally with her arms crossed over, glaring at him.

"Yeah, and I think one _Mikey_ is more than enough for this world," she sneered. She knows that is not just her family that would have to deal with _double trouble_ if there was another being just like her little brother.

"Are you guys coming?"

Mikey, Raph and Sally all turned around to see their smart brother just hanging off the small roof. Guess he must have found another way in. Removing themselves from the doorway, they all head towards Don who has already started to climb the roof to the top.

Raph was the next one to climb after his brother, followed by Mikey, which only leaves Sally to be the last one. Just as she grabs hold of the ledge of the roof, a thought occurred to her. She looks back to the door. It was still wide open. Mikey was the one who opened the door, he forgot to shut it.

What she was thinking and if she consider to it, she would be risky to her own life. But it could all be part of her ninja training. _To remain invisible and silent in enemy's territory._

Out of all of her siblings, she was the one who is most concern for Leo. She was his best friend and he was hers. If something ever happens to him,…

 _Life without risk is no life at all._

Releasing her grip in the bar, she quickly heads back to the door. Not wanting to look back to see if either Raph or Mikey has already noticed that their sister has not joined them yet. Grabbing hold of the knob, she quietly sneaks through the open door and shuts it behind her to make it look like Leo was the last one in.

Speaking of the turtle…

Sally gets a good look on her brother. He was just a few feet away from her. Just before he noticed her, Sally quickly does a forward roll and hides behind a steel pillar. Not too far from it was four-panel Japanese screens with ripped white screen. She quietly crawls over to the screens and hides behind it. It is better cover than the pillar which she might get spotted by Leo himself or whoever is inside. Because that who Sally senses.

Looking through the tattled hole, Sally is now beyond curious of why her best friend would go to a place like this. She doesn't know why but maybe once he leaves this place, she will get a chance to talk to him.

Fortunately for her, the giant turtle was too busy looking around the deserted place to notice her coming in. He has finally arrived at the destination. So, where is the owner of the mysterious letter? To make sure it wasn't a trap, he keeps his guard up as he continues to walk deeper into the room.

"Hello? _Hello_?" _Way to be stealthy, Leo._

Still looking through the hole, Sally watches the turtle with a close eye. That until something else catches her eye.

Painted on black panels are three red foot symbols.

 _Red…FOOT!_

Sally's eyes went full-sized. It's the red foot insignia. Ushering back, she lets out a silently gasp but she clasps her hand over her mouth and stopped moving in order for her cover not to be blown. But for some reason, she doesn't see a giant metal man in her visual. Instead, she was still in the real world. At least she knows on thing. It was a trap, and Leo was dumb enough to walk right into it.

Not too far behind, Leo looks ahead of him and sees the insignia. He too lets out a surprised gasp, which it is followed by a heated growl as he hunches over.

 _Yep, it's a trap._

It was then followed by a number of the same black ninjas that appeared from all sides and above him. And they are sporting the same red foot symbol. Nothing has changed.

Sally didn't bother to be surprised that they appeared as she did sense from before. At least they haven't spotted her just yet. They have already set their focus on the lone turtle in the room. A few of them jumps down from the upper floor and have joined their fellow members as they slowly advance the turtle. The black ninjas have now surrounded the teen with no chance of escaping. Some of them have pulled out a katana each as Leo was eyeing each one of them. Make that _curiosity killed the giant turtle_.

* * *

Looking through the skylight as it is the only view of the warehouse, the three turtle brothers are witnessing the even unfolding. They were outside and their poor brother is inside all by himself at the disadvantage.

"13 to one?" Don counted; wipes out his Bo Staff.

Mikey too arms himself, pulling out his Nunchakus. "That seems pretty unfair. I mean, there's only 13 of them." Knowing how skilled their brother is, there was no possible way that he can defeat them. They have already dealt with the mysterious black ninjas only a few times, they might be more skilled than they are.

Both the youngest are ready to jump in and help their brother out. Before they can do anything, Raph, acting as the temp leader of the group as he is the second eldest, holds up his hand. This halts both Don and Mikey. They noticed that Raph still has his eyes glued to the windows and has not yet pulled out his Sais as he is usually the man who brings his weapons out before anyone else does.

"If Leo needs us, we're here,…" the red turtle drops his hand back to his side. He too was very curious about this, "…but let's see what this is all about."

Mikey takes a good look around at their surrounds. He just then realised that something is wrong. "Hey,…where's Sal?"

Raph and Don both break their focus on their brother and looks around. Mikey wasn't lying. Sally is not with them or nowhere to be seen. The last time that they saw her, she was with them when they followed Leo all the way to the warehouse.

"Hey, yeah, where did sh—"

But the red turtle spoke too soon when he finally spots the missing teenager herself. She was kneeling behind a tattered paper panels.

 _Inside the warehouse_.

Raph looks on with a dull but bothered expression. "You gotta be kidding me." And he thought he was the crazy one. Beside himself, the only human of the ninja family just loves to take risks. Since there was no time to get in and get their sister out, they have no choice but to watch. They just hope that she doesn't get noticed by either Leo or those black ninjas.

* * *

The black ninjas move a little closer as Leo now draws his swords out. He has to prepare himself. It has been a while since he and his family have faced off against these familiar foes. But now, it was just him against them. As much as he wants to call them up for backup, he promised the sender that he come alone. Plus, he forgot to bring his _Shell-Cell_ with him. He looks at them with a livid look, waiting for either him to make the first move or for them to strike.

Judging by the number of the dark ninjas, it is going to be one _shell_ of a fight!

As they got closer, that is when Leo decided to start things up. Leaping up sideways in the air, he flies over a metre away and arms his katana in a cross-shape, right in front of his face. The first ones from the other team were three of them. They all leaped at the mutant but Leo ducks under them and does a forward roll. Now, they are right behind him. Pressing his hands on the ground, he pushes up and does a spinning kick; taking them all down, before landing on the rugged floor. _3 down, 10 to go._

A few with katana blades are the next one to strike. Leo's own Dual Katanas proved to be the most durable as it slashes them off with ease. A few more kicks to a couple more and they all go down for the count.

Crossing his sword out in front of him before bringing them to his sides, Leonardo was the last one standing. Every black ninjas in the same room are all lying motionless on the ground, escaping a painful groan through their lips. For the second time of the night, the Ninja Turtle has remained victorious. Minus the fight he had with his father.

Sally has just witnessed the entire match from her hiding spot. She was smiling for her best friend's achievement, but only on the inside. Why not the outside? Because she and Leo were not the only ones in the warehouse.

A slow clapping sound was made and it continues to play. It was coming from in the shadows this noise was. From their respective spots, Leo and Sally dart their heads to the source of it. An increase was lit from the dark corner of the warehouse. Leo steps forward a bit while holding his swords at this foe concealed in the darkness.

" _Impressive, very impressive._ "

For the second time of the night, Sally's eyes went wide and the hairs on her neck spiked up. _That…v-voice!_

Not too far from where her best friend is standing is a tall stranger and the bottom part of his clothing was in a shade of cream. He must been observe the mutant the whole time and yet Sally didn't noticed. _Weird_. She can sense things but not like this. That what's surprised her the most.

It was not the look that stunned the teenage girl. It was the tone and the speech pattern…of his voice. It was spine-chilling and yet,… _very_ familiar to her. Where has she heard his voice before?

The shadow man stops clapping and places his hands to his side before speaking. "My agents said you were good, but their description doesn't do you justice."

Stepping out from the shadow and into the light, he finally reveals himself to Leonardo and to Salvadora from within her hiding spot. He appears to be a middle-aged Japanese man whom is wearing a dark white long-sleeve shirt with a short-sleeve short dark grey tunic over the top, a dark tan Obi across his waist, and his long pants and Tabi are in the same colour as his top. A red foot symbol was located on both sides of his tunic on the front. He has long shoulder-length dark blue hair; a very calm expression on his face and his eyes appears to be very piercing like it could cut wood just by looking at it.

Judging by the symbol on his clothing, he would appeared to be in charge of these ninjas. Finally. After all this time, they finally get to see who their leader is.

Strangely, after seeing what he looks like, Sally was starting to sweat like crazy. First, the voice and now, the look. What is going on? Does she find this guy very imitating? Or was it something else?

"I am Oroku Saki, eighth generation Master of Ninjutsu," he presented himself. He then gestures his hand towards the armed mutant. "And you are?"

Sceptical at first and will be when this ordeal is over, the turtle decided to play along. Drawing his swords away into their gauntlets, he bows his head to the older ninja himself whilst keeping a sharp eye on him.

" _Leonardo._ "

Wanting to get a closer look at this unusual ninja, the Japanese man walks towards the reptile himself. He does appear to look different than his own men. Not to mention that he fights more skilled than they all are. Almost like someone he knows with a much higher rank than they do and she is still in Japan.

"Your…appearance is very striking. It's—"

Leo shakes his head. "It's not a costume. Although I know that's hard to believe." No-one other than his few friends wouldn't believe that he and his family are just people wearing strange costumes and that they are actually mutants. If others know who they are, they would call them the first thing that they would say. _Monsters_. And he's guessing this Saki guy thinks so as well. So how come he didn't turn his feet and run instead of walking towards him?

Saki curls his mouth into a devil smile before halting in front of his guest. _Not human, huh? Interesting._ It was not just his skills that fascinate him now. "Hmm, much easier to believe than you might imagine." This is very strange to Leo as this man was not at all fazed by him. He definitely has some questions to ask him now. Saki resumes his walking as he moves past the turtle while too keeping a sharp eye on him. "I have seen enough of this world to expect the extraordinary. And you _are_ extraordinary, _but_ …" Leo squints his eyes, watching this stranger like a hawk. _What does he want from me?_ "…I did not ask you here to flatter you." Saki halts his walking and peers over his left shoulder to see the mutant himself. "We have important matters to discuss."

This could only mean one thing. Leo has found not just the leader of this ninja clan of New York, but the sender of the note that he received not too long ago. That could be the only that he would contact him. The stern ninja then pulls out the one thing that he meant. "Then I take it you sent me this." Leo holds up the paper in his grasp. One of his men must have fire the arrow at him at his request.

Saki smiles. He did manage to get the message and did pass the first test. "Yes," he nodded. He turns to face the turtle who takes a step forward. "I felt it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know."

That is when Leo starts to get a bit infuriated, demanding a few of his question answered. "There are _definitely_ things I need to know. Like why these ninjas – _your_ ninjas – have been trying to break our heads for months now."

"That is exactly why we need to talk," Saki explains. He holds his hands out to the sides before dropping them. "We have been fighting each other when we should actually be on the same side fighting against our true enemy."

Sceptical of this whole white lie, Leo crossed his arms over. "I think I have the scars to prove that you guys are the true enemy!"

Still dreading, Sally smiles at this. She knows that her best friend would not be totally convinced by this man's lies. He is definitely hiding many things inside of him. And this is one of them.

Hearing this accusation at him, Saki narrows his eyes at the mutant. " _Hmm_ ,…" he gives a nod, "…I see."

Without knowing, Saki darts his eyes to another section of the room. Just far behind the turtle, peering through the torn hole of the paper panels.

Looks like they have unexpected company. Earlier before the turtle arrived, what he didn't know that a human girl sneaked into the warehouse without being spotted by him. But Saki did from the shadow.

He thought he made it clear that he sent the message to the turtle only. Guess she must have followed him with or without his knowledge. Rather than rating her out, he decided to let her stay instead of sending his ninjas out to destroy her. Once he says what he needs to say, maybe what she listen could actually convince her to join his side. Like what he is trying to do with this turtle here.

He presses on the conversation. "To you,…" he shakes his head, "…nothing is clear now." He then extends one hand out, followed by the other. "You have been caught in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourself." His hands return to his sides.

 _A battle…bigger than myself…and my family? What kind of battle?_ Leo's thoughts were about to be answered as Saki was not finished yet. "But you must know there is a force – a corrupt and evil force – that is out there right now working its insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world. It is an organization devoted to obtaining power through crime, political manipulation, _corruption_ …on a global level.

At first he was doubtful of this man but now,…Leo could only stood there in shock. " _Whoa…_ " Here is he; living down below in the sewers for all his live, clearly oblivious to the dangers that have been happening to the world above. He had no idea how bad the situation was. Maybe he should rethink this… _Saki_ guy.

* * *

Back at the skylight, despite watching the entire scene via the skylight, it also lacks the audio as the three teenage turtles. Despite not catching on every word that was made, they hope that once they catch up to their sister, she will give them the low-down. Their hands are printed on the weak glass as they tried so hard not to break it.

"What's he saying?" Don asked. Raph has no idea as he too couldn't hear what is going down in there. Mikey on the other hand…

"Something about onions," he suggested his answer. That is when Raph just looks at his silly little brother. _Really? Food…at a time like this?_ The turtle was starting to get hungry as he rubs one hand on his belly. "Or maybe pepperoni and sausage…" he gains a smile and closes his eyes as he begins to drift off into a daydream. "…in a deep dish crust."

The starving turtle licks his lips, ready to chow down on his imaginary food, only to receive a smack on the head by his irritated older brother. Now's not the time to be distracted. Mikey only had a second into his daydream before he was rudely interrupted by him.

" _What_?" Mikey whined. "It's hard to hear!" He then looks down at his empty stomach of his. "And I'm hungry!" He is always hungry despite having a bite to eat a few minutes ago.

 _Well, can't blame you, bro, since your talking about food is making me hungry._

* * *

Still in her hiding spot, Sally was still all ears at the conversation before her. When she first heard the tone of the man's voice, she might have heard it from somewhere else. But where… _and when_? The kunoichi doesn't trust this man one bit and she doesn't like it when he is here, messing with her best friend's head if this keeps up. He is hiding something. And it has to do with those ninjas of his. As much as she wants to get her answers right away, Sally stayed put to hear more.

Letting out a grunt, Saki turns away from the turtle and walks towards the red foot symbol, painted on the dark red brick wall with the lit increase close by. "Unfortunately, the only thing standing against this evil force is me and my…humble army of ninjas."

 _Humble? Yeah, right! There's nothing humble about your men and lies that you are packing into Leo's mind. He ain't falling for it._

Looking down with his arms crossed over, Leo was starting to hang onto his every word. Saki comes to halt in front of the insignia and turns around to face the turtle again. "We stand alone against them as my master did and his master before him. It has been my destiny to fight for the side of good!" He carefully looks at the green ninja before him in deep thought. The Ninja Master can tell that he has listen to what he has said so far and might consider his answer. Just as he has planned.

He walks towards the creature. "I was hoping that you would find it in your heart to join me and fight against this evil. _We could stand together_."

At that moment, Salvadora could sense something… _malevolent_ in his speech. Something is definitely up. And Leonardo here was nearly convinced by his words! Concerned for him, Sally is willing to do anything to get her brother out of this tight mess but in order to do that; she will have to blow her cover. Instead, she decided to stay put and pray that deep down, Leo would not accept his invitation.

After some deep thinking, Leo looks up to the Ninja Master and unfurls his arms. "Well, I—I—"

If her eyes go any wider, they would peel off her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Leo was starting to trust everything that this… _Saki_ guy has to say! He only knows him for what…five minutes after his ninjas ambushed on him and now, he knows him like he was family or something.

Saki holds up his hands to stop the turtle from going any further. "I would not ask you to decide here and now. _Meditate_ …" he then drops his hands again, "…upon what you have heard today and come again tomorrow night with your answer."

Leo decided to heed his advice. He will meditate on it and come back tomorrow night with his final decision. Joining into his own clan to fight for a good cause is sounding to be a wonderful opportunity for him and his family is they are willing to try out.

He bows to what could possibly his new ally and turns away to leave. He takes a few steps forward to the only door of the warehouse…

" _Wait_."

Leo halts in his place. Was Master Saki going is sic more of his ninjas on him? Maybe it was because he doesn't think that he can't trust a creature like him? Come to think it, after he has taken them down and once he has his back turned, they are nowhere to be seen. They must have covered from the brawl and disappeared during his talk with the leader of the clan.

"There is…one more thing."

The blue ninja looks over his shoulder and at the same time, Saki claps twice. Turning his whole body around, Leo sees one of the black ninjas approaching his master. In his grasp is a large pillow with lone katana resting on the soft cushion. The gauntlet of the sword was black with three red diamond-shape encrusted on the side with a silver chape that has a red diamond encrusted on it and wrapped around between where the second and third diamond is brown string. The handle was wrapped in bloody red bindings with silver diamond moulds and the protector is in the shape of the red foot. More brown string was tied through a hole on the tip of the handle.

The black ninja stops in front of his master and present the weapon to him. With care, Saki picks up the sword with both of his hands and examines it with great detail. "This sword has been in my family for 300 years. It was crafted by the master, _Toshi Kurahara_ in the 16th century." Bringing it closer to his face, his eyes are still on locked with this ancient sword and his hands are gripping onto both the handle and the gauntlet. "It is said that, _in the forging…_ "

Saki didn't bother to finish the sentence himself. Because the awe-stricken turtle has his eyes locked onto the sword with deference, has offered to finish the sentence. "… _Kurahara folded the metal over 700 times…_ " Saki pulls the gauntlet a bit out to show a little preview of the magnificent blade to the admiration mutant. "… _to remove any impurities._ " It is not just _Musashi_ that he was a big fan of.

Pulling the gauntlet all the way out to let the rest of the blade breath in the air, Saki was once again impressed. Guess it was not just his skills that amaze him tonight. He knows his history all too well. He holds the blade out to show a pure view of the open weapon. Leo eyes the blade of it. It was much clearer and lighter than his swords. How much does he need one?

" _Hmm_ , yes," Saki comments. Leo looks back up to the man. "You _are_ impressive." Still holding the sword and the case in his grip, Saki takes a step forward to Leonardo. "It is for you to keep."

 _Wait, what? He is giving Leo…a sword? Oh, that's just great! That'll convince him to join the dark side. At least it ain't cookies if Mikey was in his place._

The blue ninja was now completely baffled. He has only met Master Saki for a few minutes and he has decided to give him a stunning sword for him to have. He holds up his hands in protest. "No, I—"

" _Take it._ " Saki does not take _no_ for an answer. Sliding the sword back into the gauntlet, he hands it into the hands of the surprised turtle. He then places his right hand on the green shoulder of the teenager. "I wish you to have it as a token of… _my sincerity_."

With nothing left to say or do, Saki decided to take his leave. Bowing to his possible new assistance, the Ninja Master then walks backwards until he was once again where he was before. Concealed in the shadows, _like a ninja_.

Leo and Sally (still in her hiding spot) were the only ones left in the warehouse. The turtle himself looks down on the sword in his hands. This was by far the weirdest thing that he ever happened to him before. But…after his talk with Master Saki, it would seem like joining up with his ninja clan to fight against the force of evil would seem like a good idea. It was all part of being a leader and growing up. Making the right choices in his life. He just hopes that his brothers, sister and Sensei would be all on the same page as he is.

* * *

Leo's brothers have just finished watching the entire scene. Despite not getting any sound from it, they did have a clear view of what is going on. Their own brother – their Fearless Leader – has just made a secret alliance with the leader of that ninja clan that has been busting their heads for a while now. And he was sure of a sucker for believing that guy's story from the start.

Mikey turns to his other siblings. "Gee, and I thought Master Splinter said _never to take swords from strangers_." Even if that being is very fond of swords in his entire life. If so, Leo juts broke that rule.

But this was no time to be joking. Not when their brother might have just walked right into the lion's den itself. Or in this case, the _dragon's_ den.

Not wanting to stick around in the deserted place, Leo opens the front door and walks out. Looking from side to side for any people around,

Sally was not far behind him. Opening the door slightly, she watches her best friend disappear into the alleyway, with the tainted sword in tow. _Man! If you look up for the word_ _ **gullible**_ _, Leo's picture would be right next to it._

Disappointment was written all over her face. Sally couldn't believe Leo would believe Saki's falsehood. While in her hiding spot, she didn't sense any heart rate or breathing in that man. It is almost like…he wasn't _human_.

Once she catches up with her big brother, they are going to have one _shell_ of a talk.

* * *

Looking through his high-tech glasses with a built-in scanner, the dark-skinned ninja and his companion was perch on top of a high skyscraper. The tech on their faces is something that a certain turtle would be interested in one for himself. His blue hair it tied up in a high ponytail with large sideburns. Wearing a large grey trench coat over their blue jumpsuit, he has a large gold chain necklace with an engraved picture of a strange head. His partner is wearing the same thing but his skin is white and his head is shaven with only a small portion of hair that is tied up in a high ponytail as well. Plus, his glasses were very different from the dark-skinned ones. Their clothing and hair were moving with the wind.

The dark-skinned has finished observing the scene. "He is leaving now." He turns to his partner. "We'd better report this back to the council."

Lifting his right hand up, the white-skinned fellow holds to chest level for his partner to see silver bracelet on him. A purple beam was shot up and then extended into the size of a small computer screen.

On the holo-screen, sitting from the left is the chubby, with the skinny one wearing the hat in the middle and the female on the right.

" _ **Yes?**_ "

His three masters all spoke when the call was answered. His partner moves a bit closer to him as the dark-skinned warrior reports in.

"One of the turtles – Leonardo – has spoken with Saki. But we do not know the outcome. As for Young Salvadora, she has observed them without any presence at all."

One-by-one, they all spoke. Starting from the left side.

" _ **Find out…**_ "

"… _ **what the Turtles and Young Salvadora…**_ "

"… _ **will do. If they…**_ "

"… _ **are with Saki,…**_ "

"… _ **we may forced…**_ "

All three of them spoke together. " _ **…to destroy them.**_ "

Turning off the communicator as the little screen disappears, the motion was carry. They went off to spy more on these fellow ninjas, to learn more on what they can. They just hope, for their sake, they have not teamed-up with Saki.

 _Especially for Miss Salvadora._

* * *

 **(The rooftops, Manhattan, NY – 8:10pm)**

The night was not over and so much happened in such a short time.

A few moments ago, Leonardo was very furious about his failed training session of thinking that his katanas are the superior above all weapons. But after his talk with this great Ninja Master (in his terms) and receiving this wonderful gift, he was overcome with pride. Pride that Master Splinter has falsely overlooked while this Oroku Saki guy didn't. He thought that his skills and knowledge were the ideal intentions for a perfect student in martial arts. AMybe it was not just one teacher that he needs to hear it from. He knows Master Splinter all his life and the rat elder begins his doubts about it but Master Saki doesn't think so.

Climbing up the fire escape, he does a huge leap and lands gently on his feet. He returns to the same rooftops where he lets out most of his frustration out before receiving the message that could actually do something worth his while. And maybe for the rest of his family.

Before he heads for home, he decided to take the time to admire the new gift that what could possibly be a new ally into the mix, has given to the promise ninja. _Musashi_ and _Kurahara_ were ones of the many heroes that Leonardo looks up to. And here he is, holding in his grasp, is proof that he is holding a scared item that was crafted by one of the greats. Used in many battles and won. And now,…it was his.

" _This_ …is beautiful," he utters with amazement. There were…no words to explain.

" _You're_ _ **really**_ _are the gullible type, aren't you?_ "

A sudden comment like that just made the turtle jumped out of his reptile skin and gives out a yelp. He almost drops the priceless artefact in his grip but managed to recollect it. As a ninja, he should have sense it. But instead, he was too bust drooling over his new sword. Turning to his right was absolutely the first person he wanted to see.

The blue leader puts on a smile to a familiar face. "Oh! Hey, Sal."

Rather than happy to see him, her arms were crossed over and has a stern look on her face. Mostly it was from his talk with Saki that she eavesdropped on.

The turtle was now confused as he raised an eyebrow. " _What_?"

"So,…this is how you go to cool down now," she speaks, "by going to talk to other maniac in abandoned warehouse."

Leo shakes his head. "H-hey, hold on. I was trying to figure out what I didn't learn from before while doing some more training to—"

"—to believe a word that this…Saki guy has to say when you have no clue of who he might really be!"

That is when Leo was now little hostile. "Wait. Di-did you follow me to the warehouse and spied on the whole meeting?"

It wasn't just her that followed him. So were their brothers. But Sally decided to save their shell and decided not to bring them into this whole mess. Arms are still crossed over, Sally turns onto her side that only Leo can see her right cheek but not making full eye contact at him. "Ok, so I did follow you to the place and spied on you." But then, her face begins to soften as she looks down. "But I only came out here so we can talk because I was concern about your behaviour from before."

Leo can actually note a little distress in her voice. Sally – his best friend, his little sister – was worried about him. She can't help it. But it only took a split second for the kunoichi to whip her head around to see him and becomes all spiteful again. "But right now, it feels like that you rather talk to this _Oroku Saki_ person a lot more than your own family!"

Leo was starting to get a little angrier towards her. "Master Saki said he wants me to help combat this force of evil!"

 _Master Saki? You GOT to be kidding me?_ "Dude, you should have walked away! If I was in your place, I would do the same thing!"

"What have you got against him anyway?"

There was a short silent between them. It was because this was the first time in who knows how long that these two have been in an argument before. The leader and the kunoichi have never spat harsh words nor violence at each other before. They know it's very childish to do something like this and they were the most mature ones out of all their siblings. "I just…" she closes her eyes and gives out a frustrated " _huff_ ", "…I just don't trust him, Leo." She opens her eyes up once more while still trying not to let her anger get the best of her. "There something definitely off about him that I just quite put it."

Leo was now curious but still irate. "Well, how do you know? You never met the guy."

He does bring up a good point. She hasn't met the guy. Or has she? The tone of the man that Leo talked to made her spine chill. And very familiar to her as well. She was now in deep thought.

Was it time? Time to tell him about the visions? The red foot symbols that are the cause of it?

He is her best friend. And she hates to keep secrets from him. She does remember a while back that she was on a brig of having a serious meltdown. That is until she finally tells Leo of what she is feeling with her progress that she made with her powers so far in her life. With some encouraging words made from the turtle's lips, she was back to her old self. For many months now, she has not told anyone about the mysterious visions that she has been having. She thought that she could actually handle of finding the answer on her own. So far,…it has not been that easy.

This has been gone long enough. It was now…or never.

Leo was now waiting for an answer. Guess she can't get out of this one. "Well,…it's just that—"

" _Oh, Leonardo?_ "

They were almost taken surprised (well, the turtle. Not the kunoichi) by the sudden voice added to the group.

It's either Ricky Ricardo knows Leo's name or it's someone all too familiar who loves to impersonate famous TV characters.

Leo and Sally looked up to see the rest of their siblings. The three ninja turtles all jumped down from one building and lands on the same rooftop as they are. First up was the comedic himself who walks up to them. Mostly to Leo. " _You have some splainin' to do!_ "

With his other brothers right behind him, Mikey stops walking and crossed his arms while tapping his feet. Well, you can't blame a guy for watching too much TV for a living, especially from the _I Love Lucy_ show. And by judging the look on their faces, they were none too satisfied with their brother's new… _associates_ as Sally was. Particularly a certain red turtle who approaches his older brother.

"Nice letter opener! Is that the price of selling out these days?" he asked; adding a little venom to his voice.

Guess Sally lied on that part. She may have been inside the warehouse; listening the whole conversation, the others didn't get the best audio in town and were getting the wrong idea.

Leo shakes his head in defence. He would never sell his family out like that. Maybe once he clear things up, they'll understand. "It's not like you think! I was invited to—"

Raph cuts him off. "— _to join up with them_?"

Again, Leo shakes his head while waving his hand as well. "No!" But then, he quickly looks at Sally, hoping for her to jump in and come to his defences. With her arms crossed over and a frown on her face, the saying ' _you're on your own_ ' was on her face. He thennodded his head before turning back to his brothers. "I mean, yes. But it's different than we thought. They're not the enemy." He shakes his head before looking at the sword in his grasp. "At least I don't think they are." He turns back to the group. "Everything Master Saki said—" _Oh, boy._

Furious, Raph places his fists on his hips. " _Master Saki_? What's up with that?" the rebel angrily snaps at his brother by lunging forward at him. Leo took a step back to avoid even the slightest of his rage. He would try the best he can to calm his brother down. Guess it was already lit when the talk began between him and Saki, not with him and his brothers. But once the flame has been set, there was no telling how they will try to hiss it out.

"I thought we already had a master," Donnie chimed in with his hands on his hips. "Master Splinter?" No-one can't really forget about the rat master himself. There is probably the only one in the entire universe.

Mikey unfolds his arms. "Remember him, Leo? Real hairy guy about this tall?" the youngest holds out a hand at a certain height. "I don't think we can just ditch him."

For Leo, it's quite the opposite. "I'm not talking about _ditching_ anybody," he clarified. Never in a millions years that he would just abandon his role as leader and his family all together. It was more like expanding the team is what he is trying to explain to them.

He turns his shell at them and walks to the edge of the building. He holds his prized sword in his two green grasp. "I'm only talking about working with another group of ninjas in a fight against evil."

As he speaks, Sally looks at her other brothers. They are entirely convinced of this story. Besides, it's _them_ who are fighting against evil. Not the black ninjas and their boss.

Still holding the sword in his hands, Leo turns back to them. Maybe one of them will concur with him; hopefully get the same idea. "Mikey, you're always going on about how we should do some good. _Serve a greater purpose_. Well,…" he extends the sword out in front, "… _here's_ a greater purpose."

It does sound like a purpose, but not a good one. Unfortunately, this was _not_ going to work on his siblings.

Mikey does raise a decent point on the words that he spoke for some time now since he has first read the comics. But this is the real world. Whatever the decisions that they make affects their future to come.

Don and Sally have their arms crossed over, Raph has his tight fists on the side and Mikey places one fist on his hip while the other scratches his head. "I don't know, Leo." He too was totally unconvinced of the whole idea. Sure that he and his family are meant to do some _greater good_ but with the people that his brother has met, he wasn't so sure about it.

Not wanting his brother to fall to go to a whole new kind of low with probably the baddies of the Big Apple, Raph walks up to Leo. "What's this thing got? Some sort of mind control device in it?" he asked before snatching the weapon right out of the leader's grip. "Because you're losing it, Leo."

Just when he was about to walk away, the eldest grabs his brother by the shell. Raph has the nerves to take something that doesn't belong to the sword master and it was given to Leo as a gift by Saki. "Hey, g-give that back, Raph!" he demanded.

But the red turtle wouldn't listen. "Oh, you can just get one of your new pals to give you another one!" he sneered as he spins around and violently pushed the naïve ninja back, nearly sending him off the rooftop. But there wouldn't be another one. It was a one-of-a-kind crafted by one of the greatest sword master of all time. But that wasn't the case.

Something actually snapped inside of Leo. Raph has sadistically taken his sword away from him. And boy, he wasn't too happy about it. So, what does he do in a situation like this? Leo did something out of character. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he charges at Raph and tackle him to the guard. They then began to fight for the sword in Raph's grasp.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Leo shouted.

Normally, they would be somebody to break up the fight. But…there wasn't. The rest of the siblings just did nothing. They all just stand there, watching the two eldest going at it. This has always happened between them and how they always deal with their problems at each other.

If anyone that has joined the club, they would be totally off guard by Leo's strange attitude. But to those who have been here the longest, they were not completely surprised by this. This has happened for many years now ever since they were first mutated.

"Gee, a fight between Leo and Raph?" Mikey unsurprisingly spoke.

Don places a hand on his shaking head. "Oh, I _didn't_ see that coming." Sally shakes her head in disbelief.

The brawl was still going and it was going to be only a matter of time before this match goes flying off the edge.

 _Literally_.

Managed to grab onto the sword with both his hands again, Leo was going to make sure that he doesn't let go of his new weapon. _Ever again_.

This fight was now turning into a _tug-of-war_ match. And they were coming up the ledge of the building as Leo has his shell up against the brick wall.

Snarling that he is losing his grip on his sword from the strongest turtle around, that is when Leo did the unthinkable. Placing his feet by his brother's gut, Leo rolls a bit back before kicking him away and over him. Raphael then goes flying …off the building!

Leo flips up to his feet and horror has taken over his face. He just realized what he has just done. And it wasn't fear that has taken over his face, but the others as well. The scared leader gave out a gasp before dropping the sword on the ground and raced to the edge of the building. "Raph, no! RAPH!"

He was soon joined by the others and they all looked down. They were now expecting to see their brother alright. So, has Raphael become turtle paste on the sidewalk?

Not exactly. The hothead turtle managed to save his doom by lodging one of his Sais into a brick wall, just a metre away from his siblings who are looking down. Raphael has survived the fall to his certain death.

The turtle, just hanging off the wall, just laugh at the face of danger while looking down. He looks up to see his relieved siblings. "And you thought _Katana_ were the best ninja weapons," he smugly said, recalling the lesson from earlier.

Their hearts were only racing when Raph goes flying off to the side of the building and out of their sights. But seeing him alive just only brought their heart rate down a little.

The disgraceful Leo was the first to grab his brother's hand. He and Mikey pull their brother up as Sally picks up the sword and gives it to Don. The leader felt very regretful that he is the one who almost cause his brother's death. And all this happened…over a sword. Leo felt very shameful. He didn't know what came over him like that.

"I am such an idiot," Leo admits by the time Raph planted his feet on the surface of the rooftops. Leo stills hold on to his brother's arm just in case it happens again. "You could have been really hurt."

Raph was no longer mad at Leo. He was just glad that fall of his was enough to bring his brother back from reality. After Leo lets his arm go, Raph puts his lone Sai away. "Yeah,…" he points his index finger at the susceptible fool himself and a hand on his hip, "… _you_ really are an idiot," he agrees. "And I don't hurt that easily, sword boy." He shakes the same finger before lightly slapping him in the face in more of a brotherly way.

Sally smiles at this scene. She was just glad that best friend has finally come to his senses before it was too late. Weapons like this can be replaced but never someone's life. They can never equal the value of anyone's life, especially for family.

Now that the dust has been settled, what should the family do now? Don approaches the leader of the group with the sword in tow. "So what are we gonna do, Leo?" he asked, holding the sword up to him.

As always, Leo knows exactly what they all should do. "What I should have done in the first place. Talk to Master Splinter."

Out of the decisions that he has made today, this was probably the best one that he did.

* * *

 **(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 8:35pm)**

After a scorcher of a night, the teens have finally returned to the comfort of their own home. The first person or being that they run into was their rat father. The children of the elder rodent have told him the events of when Leo has retreated to the rooftops after the failed weapon sparring session. During his absence, he has received a surreptitious invitation, an encounter the same black ninjas that he and his siblings have been butting heads on a number of occasions and… his secret talk with Oroku Saki on the topic of joining forces to fight against evil.

Now sitting in their lotus position with their hands resting on their knees, the young ninjas have engaged in yet another meditation session. But after hearing about tonight's events, this wasn't going to be any other training session at all.

Kneeling on the higher platform was Master Splinter. In one hand was the dark sword that his eldest son received from Saki and in the other…was a black cloth that has the very familiar red foot symbol. It was the same black cloth that they took from them during their second brawl with them. The teens have all seen the insignia for some time now and they have no clue of what this symbol actually means. Only Splinter knows.

Looking down at the items in his grasp with the most difficult look on the rat's face, he never thought that he would live to see this day. Judging from seeing the symbol for the first time and right now, his children can actually tell from his face that he knows a thing or two about these mysterious adversaries and why it has bring great distress when they showed him the symbol and why he was against their wishes of going after them. The rat knows that he cannot keep this secret any longer. Not even from his own family.

Splinter lets out a trouble sign before facing his pupils. _It was time_.

"My children,…" he shuts his eyes before reopening them, "…I had hope this day would never come."

Now focusing on the cotton garb in his furry hand, he clutches it into a tight grip. For what he is about to tell the rest of his family is going to be more painful than any other stories that he has told them of his early days. By telling this story will not only learn the whole hidden truth and will help them understand but it would help ease the old rat's pain a bit.

"I _know_ who these people are," he finally admits before drawing his eyes at them, "I have always _known_."

There was only one other person in the room who is somewhat aware about this confession. Salvadora had a feeling that her father was hiding and that he knew something about them. And now, she and her brothers were going to get the whole story.

Splinter shows the teens a good view of the red foot symbol on the garb from his hand. It wasn't the ninjas that they will learn, it also includes…their _master_.

"This is the symbol of the _Foot Ninja_. Their leader is _Oroku Saki_. But he has another name. He is…the _Shredder_."

 _The…Shredder?!_ Sally's heart was racing once more. It wasn't just the voice that sounded familiar, to Salvadora, so does the name.

But the story was not over yet as the rat presses onwards. "I have often told you of my beloved Master Yoshi. But now it is time that I tell you the whole truth…"

 _The whole truth? There's more?_

* * *

 **(Manhattan, NY – 15 years ago)**

One vertical punch was followed by another one as the young fighter himself was sitted in a horse stanch. He was located in the middle of his living room on a nice soft rug of his small apartment.

With short black hair and white skin, you know he is not from around here. The fit man himself was wearing a long sleeve Japanese tunic with a long sleeveless vest, a pair of baggy pants and his feet was all wrapped up. He looks to be in his thirties. And right now, he was engaged in his usual training which would explain his choice in clothing.

Not too far from him, a small rat was observing his owner from within his small cage that is placed on top of a long pole. The rat's name goes by the name of Splinter.

Before the whole incident with the Turtles and before finding baby Salvadora all alone in the sewers, Master Splinter was no more than a little pet rat. His mutant years was just around the corner when this faithful day occurred. As the human's pet rat, Splinter was known to have a smart brain and has gain the ability to watch his owner – his _master_ – does his daily exercise.

Ad his name was Hamato Yoshi. But Splinter calls him either Master Yoshi, Sensei or _Father_.

The rat now begins to tell the life-changing chapter of his story.

 _ **As you already know, my master was a ninja of great power, one of the greatest practitioners of Ninjitsu in many centuries.**_

To his children, they too thought he was the greatest and the most honourable man that ever lived. Only if they have met him in person.

Yoshi delivers a few more punches before a mighty side kick to an invisible head. Not too far, Splinter has watched and was doing the same thing.

 _ **I was his pet rat.**_

Another punch was made by Yoshi, Splinter copies the move. A kick was made afterwards, Splinter does it as well. Splinter was indeed a very smart rat who has a very smart teacher.

 _ **And I learned Ninjitsu by mimicking his moves.**_

It is no wonder that Splinter has earned the title of _Ninja Master_ by learning from one the greatest fighters of all time. Yoshi comes to a pose as Splinter does the same thing.

 _ **For many years, I was happy. We were… a family.**_

Unfortunately, those years…have come to a horrible conclusion. The one that the young rat will never forget.

Yoshi was expecting to finish his usual training with a spinning kick, but what he was not expecting was his front door to be forced open from the outside and smashed into a million pieces when came into contact. The cause of it appears to be made by a large hand. Yoshi was now on high alert and so was Splinter. He was expecting some company but not this kind. Not today.

The one who owns the large hand belongs to a giant who steps into the room; illuminates the entire room with a dark aura. _Hun_. Sling over his body was his choice of weapon – a Katana. The large monster now faces the small ninja in the room. For 15 long years, his appearance remains the same but he was not sporting three large scars that was supposed to be on his left cheek. Four black soldiers with a red foot symbol each on their chest were the second to enter the room.

It was the _Foot Ninjas_. They have found him.

 _ **But that life ended when the Shredder sent his Foot Ninja to attack my master.**_

As second in command, Hun thrusted his hand forward; letting out a battle cry. The first two of the _Foot Ninja_ both charges at Yoshi. But the skilled warrior leaps over their heads and does a forward roll before ending up in a crouching position. He now has to deal with a few more.

The third one goes for an aerial kick but Yoshi was more than ready when he pushes him away. Spins on the spot, his back was facing the next _Foot Ninja_ who comes in with a punch, but Yoshi cleverly use his elbow to block the move before kicking him away. He was still up against the same one form before who is then joined by another. Moving backwards, Yoshi tries his very best to protect himself from a few punches by one _Foot Ninja_ while the other one was waiting for an opening. Yoshi was too watching the second ninja with a close eye. That is until the active ninja _Foot Ninja_ manages to grab him by the arm. He moves right behind whilst still holding onto the arm and locks both arms in together with his gloved hands planted on top of Yoshi's head. The ninja was now defenceless. And this gives the second masked ninja to deal with some serious damage on him.

Still in his cage and on his hind paws, Splinter has not taken his eyes off the whole brawl. Rage was written all over his face as he snarls. His master was at a disadvantage. There were many of them and only one of him.

But Yoshi is such not such an easy opponent.

Just when the _Foot Ninja_ was about to throw a punch into his face, Yoshi manages to do a small jump in the headlock to avoid the swing and kicks him away. That ninja was sent flying at a short distance; slamming into a wooden cage – _Splinter's_ cage.

Upon impact, the feeble cage was now destroyed by the hefty body. The _Foot Ninja_ picks himself up and resume the match. As for the rat,…he was left unscattered from the crash. He was beyond terrified as he continues to watch the fight.

 _ **My master battles honourably…**_

Once that ninja was gone, it was time to deal with the other one. Performing a back-kick into the chest, Yoshi pushes the ninja who held him in his headlock and bumps into one of his cabinet. It knocks a priceless vase off its shelf and smashes into pieces when it falls to the ground. But the brave warrior didn't care about that. All he cares about was the need to survive. He clearly knows who they are and now they have found him. There was no escape.

Whipping around and gets into a fighting stance, Yoshi faces his next opponent. _Hun_. But the giant _Purple Dragon_ himself has other plans.

Fitted around his huge hand was a small handheld object with two small slots. Aiming at Yoshi, Hun grit his teeth as he pushes the little button. Popping out of the slots was two ropes and descends straight for the human ninja. Just before Yoshi can do anything to deflect the oncoming attack, in a blink of an eye, the white ropes managed wrapped Yoshi's other wrist. The young ninja tries with all his might to escape back his trap. But another similar trap was followed by another… and another. All eight ropes from four different angles as two each were wrapped around the captive's wrists and ankles.

Master Hamato Yoshi is trapped.

… _ **but through their dishonourable ways,…**_

Yoshi tries to struggle his way out of his fasten prison. But this proved to be no avail. There was no way out now. All he can do was suffer at the hands of his adversaries. He pictures his face our fury at Hun and the four _Foot Ninjas_ , not showing any sign of weakness. He was a strong ninja.

… _ **the Foot Ninja overpowered him.**_

The second-in-commander stared down at the helpless warrior with an emotionless expression as he was about to do the unthinkable…and quite _shocking_.

Pressing the same button, electrical currents passes through the ropes and into…Yoshi. Enduring a new kind of pain, he was now screaming for his life. Hun and the _Foot_ are torturing him.

The little rat could only look around from this in horror. He doesn't want to see his owner – his _master_ – writhe in agony. Hun continues to watch the carnage; with a pleased look as he switches the device off. He steps towards Yoshi, now too weak to stand after the treatment that they gave him. He was being hold up by two of the black assassins.

As much as he wants to continue the entertainment, Hun was simply warming up for the main event as there was one more person who has yet to arrive. Yoshi was not prepared for what is about to happen.

Hun steps to the side for Yoshi to have a clear view of his front door. That is when his…demise enters through the damaged door all decked out in his silver armour.

 _ **Then,…the Shredder entered.**_

Walking away from his destroyed wooden cage, Splinter halts his tracks and looks up in horror. To him, this was his first time seeing the menace himself. _In person_. The metal monster approaches the overpowered ninja. Watching his master coming to his side, Hun was still smiling as he again focus his attention on his prisoner once more.

Two of his men hold the ninja up a little higher by the arms until he was on his knees. Without sensing his presence, Splinter runs off away from his cage and moves to different location to get a closer look.

 _ **They accursed my master of working for their enemies.**_

Demanding for more answers, the Shredder holds his hand up. This is his way to command Hun to " _ask_ " Yoshi again. Hun sneers in agreement. Two of the _Foot Ninjas_ removed themselves from behind Yoshi and were now standing right beside the thug himself.

 _ **They wanted information.**_

All eyes were now staring down on Yoshi. Still bound, the ninja could only crawl back for a few feet in terror. Hun lifted up his device by a bit. Yoshi knows exactly what he was about to do if he doesn't start talking. His eyes starts to quake. _Here we go again._

Pressing the same button, the same torture was going through the ninja's veins once more. Yoshi screams a lot more as it was now more painful than the last one.

 _ **They were relentless.**_

Hopping from the cabinet to the paper Japanese screens, Splinter was now closer to the action. The little rat was now full of rage. They were hurting his master through merciless cruelty. They are not going to get away with this.

Once the second time around was over, Yoshi was thrown onto the floor. Despite weaken from the dealings that he was forced against his will, the warrior himself did find the strength to push his upper body off the ground with the help of his hands and arms.

 _ **But my master only said one thing.**_

Sweats were now dripping down from his face. Slowly lifting his head, the tired ninja looks directly at the monster standing before him.

" _He…who lives without honour…will end...without honour…_ "

Exhausted, Yoshi's arms finally give out as he drops to the floor. His resistance of sharing any information or secrets about these so-called… _enemies_ that the Shredder speaks of does not pleased the terrifying crime lord at all. He was getting impatient by the second.

" _This is a waste of time! FINISH HIM!_ "

To which Hun will gladly do. Just as Yoshi was struggling to get up, the large brute grabs hold of his bladed weapon from behind and draws it out from its scabbard. From his hiding spot, the rat was about to witness the scene in shock. They were about to kill his owner. Splinter cannot let this happen. But…what can he do? He was just a little rodent and there were about six full-grown men against one. There's got to be something for the small animal like him to save Yoshi.

Seeing Hun raising his sword high above him that is when Splinter finally reveals himself.

 _ **I tried to save my master.**_

Charging at muscle-bound fool with the long blond ponytail, Splinter scurries up his body to the one place where he can do some actually damage. Without warning, the rat digs his sharp claws into the hulk's face. This has catches Hun off guard; causing him to drop his sword; halting the execution and begins to scream in pain. The Shredder and his men were surprised by this sudden attack that came out of nowhere. The little rat has got guts. Especially when someone tries to harm his owner.

Unfortunately his little bout didn't last very long. As soon Hun falls to his knees, still taking in the pain, he clutches his big hands onto his face. Grabbing hold of the small creature in his grasp, Hun violently rips him off his face and tosses him out through an open window. The rat goes soaring into the streets below.

 _ **My efforts were in vain,…**_

Hun shakes his head and pats his left stinging cheek now bearing three permanent scars. He tries to rub it to ease the pain.

… _ **though I did leave my mark.**_

And this " _mark_ " was left on the giant for another 15 long years.

The Shredder was now getting very furious with the delayed execution. If you want done something right, you have to do it yourself. He steps a few steps forward, leaving Hun to cry in aching. " _Bah! I will finish you myself!_ "

Despite thrown a good distance away, Splinter did managed to grab hold of the window still. It's a good thing too or else he would have taken a nose dive into the alleyway below. The strike that he delivered to Hun, Splinter hopes to do the same thing again, in order to by his master more freedom. Lifting his head up and look through the open window, there wouldn't be a second time.

Because the Shredder's bladed gauntlet is high above his master. There was no time to stop the Shredder. His face would have been made of metal unlike Hun's squishy face. Yoshi cowers in fear; preparing for the worst.

The light flashes across the two sharp steel blades as the rat was now the witness of the scene unfolding. Hamato Yoshi was about to meet his end.

Splinter needs to move. He has to. All he has to do was to move those tiny little legs of his and attacks the Shredder just like what he did to Hun. That was his plan,…then how come he is not moving? How come he is not attacking the monster that he sees?

 _No, no, no, no, no…_

The Shredder brings his blades down and…

 _SLASH!_

Splinter quickly closes his little beaded eyes and looks away from the horrifying sight. The sound of a heavy body makes an impact on the floor.

Hamato Yoshi…is gone.

All that remains alive in the warm apartment that has been disturbed forever is the forlorn rat. Dropping his head from the window, Splinter lets go of one claw on the wood and lets himself dangling. His eyes remained closed.

 _ **The Shredder had taken my Master Yoshi from me,…**_

Not wanting to hold on, his little arm gives out, losing his grip on the wood and falls towards the ground.

… _ **from the world.**_

Just before he makes ground impact, Splinter lands on a large garbage bag, cushioning his fall as he rebounds off it and lands gently in a small puddle.

All those years of happiness were quickly taken away in an instant. Splinter was now all alone and was now homeless. For the rest of the day, the heartbroken rat remains on the ground; motionless, mourning for his only family.

But…after a loss in one day, he has gain four more in the next. And another addition in the next month.

 _ **Not long after that, I found you, my children. And you all know the rest.**_

* * *

 **(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 8:41pm)**

The cloth bearing the evil symbol was now resting beside the elder rat but the sword remains in his lap. The take about his traumatise past was the one that he didn't want to share with anyone, especially to his new family and he would actually take it to his grave. But eventually, his children were going to find out sooner or later about Saki and the _Foot Ninjas_.

The teens have now fully absorbs the whole truth. About Oroku Saki, the _Foot Ninjas_ , and of course, more on their father's past of how his life was happy and peaceful before it was all brutally take away. They were deeply horrified. Especially to Salvadora. She knew that her rat father was hiding something from them, but she and her brothers never knew it was that bad. His owner – his own master – was killed at the hands of a demon. It must have been very painful for someone to bring up a memory like that, let alone revisit it.

At least she was right about one thing. She knew that they were something malicious about this _Oroku Saki_ guy. There were a number of heartless people in the world but it would take someone who is pure evil to do such a terrible act. It just made her sick.

All choked up, the young kunoichi sheds a tear but quickly wipes it away juts before anyone sees it. She resumes her position as her father continues to speak.

"I never told you all this because I did not want your training to be tainted by the poison of hatred." The rat then shakes his head. "I did not want you to feel the sorrow…," the master lowers his head and closes his eyes but not in shame but more in an understandable way, "…that is _still_ in my heart."

He opens his eyes once more but his tone speaks a small hint of fury to it. "But now you need to know who Saki – The _Shredder_ – really is. He serves no great purpose. He fights no great evil. He _is_ great evil. Any endeavour he undertakes, he does for his own selfish gain," he finishes explaining before lifting his grip on the sword and slams it lightly on his lap.

Out of all of his siblings, Leo was by far the most speechless – and the most ashamed. After learning the whole story form his father of the kind of person that Oroku Saki was, he couldn't believe how idiotic he was for almost joining forces with that man and his clan. He felt like a complete fool for trusting the one person who caused the rat master so much pain many years ago. The others shouldn't blame for Leo for trusting someone else who claims to be an honourable man but he is not. He slayed Master Splinter's sensei for crying out loud and Master Yoshi was twice the warrior that Saki will ever be. His best friend was right after all. He should have listened to her. I mean, what kind of mutant is he for not listening to one of the closest friends ever and for having doubts about this mysterious being?

He shakes his head. "Man, I am such an idiot!" he exclaims, tightly his fist before hitting it on his knee. _A gullible one that is_. The blue turtle could only blame himself for his actions that almost tear this family apart.

The youngest ninja was on his naïve brother's left side. "I could have told you that," he teased, lightly nudging with his elbow while giving him a wink. Leo gives a sincere smile to him. _Yeah. Please remind me the next time that something like this happens._

"You've been played, bro," Don said before pointing at him. "He saw you coming a mile away." Leo hates to admit it but Saki is one heck of a manipulator when it comes to good-hearted people.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Raphael was more concern about the talk between Leo and Saki about the invitation. The ninja master still needs an answer by tomorrow night, right? Leo still remembers. And what better way to give him his final answer to Saki than to bring something else to the party.

He punches his fist into his open-palm. As always, he has a plan in motion. "Shredder wants an answer? I think _we_ should give him one…" he punches once more, "… _turtle style_."

All the siblings looked to one another. Just by looking at each other, they have all come to an agreement. The four turtles and the human all looked back at their father whom they respectfully bow to. Master Splinter does the same thing to his decent children.

So many secrets have all been revealed tonight. And no doubt more will be on the way. With the full knowledge of the Shredder and his _Foot Ninjas_ , Sally was slightly one step closer to unlocking her origins. And in order for her to unlock her concealed past, she needs to know how Shredder and her visions are all _linked_ …

* * *

…and she would go to the one being that might have all the answers. Possibly the ones that he has yet to tell to his children or her.

It has only been nearly one hour since he has shared another tale from his past from when he had a normal life as a pet rat before becoming a mutant ninja rat to his children. After story time, Master Splinter has retreated to his chambers. Right now, sitting all alone in his room with his eyes closed, the elder was now engaged in his usual meditation session.

Despite giving his children permission to deliver their answer to the _Foot_ , the rat has asked them to wait patiently as he comes to a final decision. Deep down, for so many years, all he ever wanted to do was defeat the demon himself so his beloved master's spirit can finally rest in peace.

Opening his eyes, he looks down at his hands. Resting in his furry hands was the garb that one of his children retrieved the other night and again, he showed it to them. For 15 long years, he thought he would never see that devil's symbol again. The horror night that took many years ago keeps on replaying inside his mind. For 15 long years, they have lived in the shadows and so did he and his family.

Some weight has finally been lifted off the old rat's shoulder after he has told his tale, but it wasn't enough to actually move on. Saki is still out there. And the rat won't be at peace until he is wiped off the face of the planet.

But it wasn't the Shredder that is making him a bit nervous. It was the volume of his home. It was surprisingly… _quiet_. That makes the rat both exasperated and suspicious. He first thought that his children around at a younger age would be a challenge but that is until they have reached their adolescent years. That brings more struggles to the poor tired rat.

They must have left already. To give their answer to the _Foot_? He better hope not. But it cannot be helped. They are teenagers. With the rebellious streak in their veins, they do intend to break a few rules or go behind his back on a number of occasions, but this one of these times that he is strictly against. Hopefully as they grow older, so will their maturity.

Or maybe…they have taken the time to retire to their own room; initiating their usual downtimes. As they are becoming older, he completely trusts their wellbeing and the choices that they make to shaoe their future. As long as they don't get spotted by the authorities and be exposed to the public.

If they were in their father's place and he was in Yoshi's they would completely understand the situation and the feelings that have been boiling inside the rat's heart for a very long time.

All he can do now was to get through the rest of the night and face the danger tomorrow. Maybe a few more minutes of meditation, by himself, would ease the tension within his wounded soul.

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

Maybe not.

But he wasn't irritated. As always, he would be expecting any form of company. It could be either one of his sons or his daughter or one of their dear friends that they have made over the months of adventures within their fair city. If it was any of his children, they should know that just before he turns in for the night, he would use the time to have his bedtime meditation. They would not have the right to disturb him under any circumstances, unless it is an emergency, or else they would get a nasty bruise on their head after meeting his good friend, _the walking stick_. It was known to be one of the teens' punishments.

Only 5 seconds has gone by. The visitor still needs his permission. His eyes are still glued to the cloth. "Enter."

As soon the word was spoken, the door slides open. Footsteps were heard for a short distance as the guest slides the door shut. Once the gateway has closed off from the other side, the silence from before has returned. Who was it by the way? Why hasn't he or she has said a word yet? Was it Leonardo? Or was it—

" _Father_?"

The quiet tone of a young and feminie voice was made. It was not the sound of any of his sons, although one of them surprisingly screams like a ten year old girl. Splinter turns his head and looks over his left shoulder. The voice does indeed belong to another human that he knows in his entire life.

Gripping her upper right arm with her left, she looked…very troubled.

"You got a minute?"

 _For what she is going to ask, it would take more than a mere minute._

The caring father has his full attention on his distress daughter. Judging from her expression and her posture, he can tell that something is bothering her.

"Is something troubling you, Salvadora?" he asked the young kunoichi.

Either a simple "yes" or nod would be simple enough but her face has already answered that question. Something is up. For many months now, she never had the chance to get these questions that have been running through her mind around as she didn't know where to start to which she did vow to herself that she would start very soon.

This was it. She was going to tell him. _Everything_.

Taking a deep breath, Sally approaches her kneeling father. By the time she was a metre away, the teenager lowers herself to her knees and sits on her backside to sit in a lotus position. Splinter keeps a careful eye on her. Her shoulder was a bit tense and she isn't making full eye-contact with him. What is going on with her? Does it have to do something with his story that he told. _Probably_.

From the very moment that Splinter took a good look at the red foot symbol and was against the whole idea of getting involved with them, it was clear that Splinter might have some dealing with the _Foot Ninjas_. And just a while ago was the whole story about his past and his connection with them that made it very clear.

The death of Hamato Yoshi has taken a great toll on the old rat. No wonder he wanted to be alone after hearing one of his story from the past. It must have been really hard for him. Losing his only family member right in front of him.

All she needs was a moment to spare. Because she was ready to tell him…her secret.

"Actually,…" she finally spoke, not catching the rat off-guarded, and lifting her eyes at him, "…there is something…"

She reaches inside her tunic. This causes the rat to raise an eyebrow in perplexed. Finding what she is looking for, she pulls it out. In her hand was a black cloth that disbeliefs the rat, but that until she presented to him with the same red foot insignia that caught him by surprise.

"I don't think you're the only one who knows him."

The rat's eyes went completely wide. _Salvadora…knows the Shredder? How?_

He has the same cloth in his grip and there was another one in Sally's. How did she get her hands on it in the first place? And when?

With her permission, Splinter takes the fabric out of her hands before she drops them into her lap. He then examines it, along with the other one.

"When our first home was caved-in,…when we went up to the surface,…" Splinter darts his eyes onto her, "…that is when we first… _them_."

And she has kept this from him and her brothers for many months now. No wonder she felt a bit stressed ever since that faithful day. He though it was a secret stash of candy or pizza that the others didn't know about. But this…was completely unexpected. Why in the world would she has something like this in her possession? Was it because – like Splinter – has some acquaints with the Shredder?

No. She couldn't have. Splinter only found her when she was only a month old baby. And seeing the despicable symbol just a while ago was completely out of the blue. But maybe, just maybe,…it all happened _before_ he found her.

Sally's eyes were still locked onto Splinter's. "I _know_ I have seen this symbol somewhere before but… I just don't know where and when. So, all I'm asking is…" the desperate teenager leans a bit forward, "…do you know anything else about this?"

Her question and his eyes pleaded to the one adult that she knew her entire life for some answers, the ones that have been locked away and is having trouble to find the key to release them. Salvadora has been dying for some answers for too long now and she was not leaving until she gets what she wants.

* * *

 **(The rooftops, Manhattan, NY – 9:41pm)**

The weather was getting pretty penetrating with every passing second. Something huge was about to go down. The sky has been cloaked with thick grey clouds. Lightning was about to form in the region and the rain was just about to pour down.

So much has changed in the last few hours.

It wasn't too long ago that Leo had his chat with Oroku Saki. He did promise to return at the same location on the next night to give his final answer to join him to fight this cause or not. But once he has heard the whole story behind this, Leo definitely knows that Saki will not like it one bit. But he doesn't care about that. He has made his decision and he is ready for the outcome of his choice.

But it was not the answer that he has brought along tonight.

Arriving at the location with him was his three younger brothers. Only his little sister was absent.

As much as she wants to come along, Sally has declined the invitation, which it is pretty strange for her. Before they left, the female of the ninja family told her brothers that she wasn't feeling too well and decided to turn in for an early night. Leo could actually tell that her face went a little pale during Splinter's story. So did he and the others but that wasn't going to hold them down.

So, what do they have to do to cure their sickness? Go straight to the bug himself. The kind of bug that merciless killed their father's kind-hearted soul warrior, whom they all looked up to even though they haven't met the man in person. Only their father as he was his pet in his earlier days.

Juat as the boys have arrived, so does a group of nasty _Foot Ninjas_. They were not expecting the extra company that one of them has brought. But they were trained for the unexpected. And so have Leo and his team.

Only the three turtles have brought out their weapons. Leo hasn't yet as his hands are occupied with the lone sword that was given to him as a lovely gift. Too bad it was tainted by a stone-cold killer.

The reptile ninjas all sneered down at the black foes. Rain has just arrived onto the scene as Leo steps forward. He was about to give his answer.

"Tell your boss the answer is _no_!" he exclaims. The confident turtle now holds the sword in one hand before tossing it to his other hand. "And he can have _his_ sword back."

What he was about to do was his way of _return to sender_. Holding above his shoulder, Leo does a javelin throw in the air. The dark weapon continues to soar through the pouring rain. The _Foot Ninjas_ all have their eyes on the flying sword before it was lodged into an active Roof Turbine. This causes the mechanism to stop spinning and stay motionless.

By delivering his answer and the way he tosses the sword over, it would be only a matter of time before the mother of all showdowns begins.

Knowing that he has brought his brothers into this deadly fight with no escape, Leo was not going to back down. There was no turning back. He brought his own swords out. The leader is going to need them for this bout. Lightning has just clashed with another as the blue turtle crosses his weapon out in front of him.

"Let's dance."

And so did the _Foot_. Drawing out their own swords or any other weapons that they have brought with them, they all charged at the Turtles.

* * *

 **(The Lair, Manhattan, NY – 9:41pm)**

It felt like forever since Sally has asked the question to her rat father. The question that she asked him would hope for the trouble teenager to find the answers that she has been searching for. Ever since she obtained the fabric with the red Foot Ninja symbol on it, it has been a life mission for her. Splinter has already told and describe the description of the Shredder which turns out to be exactly like the one in Sally's vision which she has yet to decipher it. Not to mention the women in the vision as well. But Sally can speculate that that women is could possibly be… _her mother_. Ever since she has saw this symbol, she has never told anyone about it. Until now.

The eye contact between the two of them has not be dropped yet. She is still pleaded her master for some answers. Maybe the ones he hasn't told his children and only wants one of them to know. Unfortunately, for what he is about to say would not help the kunoichi at all.

Splinter does another sign, pretty much the same one that he produced when he was with his whole family before in the living room. "My dear,…as much as I wanted to tell you everything I know and the answers that you seek, but…" he regrettably shuts his eyes and shakes his head from one side to the other, "…I am afraid that I do not have all the answers that you are looking for." The apologetic rat stops the motion of his head and opens his eyes to see the human before him. "I am so sorry, my dear."

From eager to disappointment in a split second, Sally drops her head in sadness. "Oh…" was the one thing she mutter; the only answer that she can produced. She thought this would help. She thought that going to the one person that would know all the answers that has something to do with the Shredder and his ninja clan, doesn't have her side of the story. All her time of finding of how she ended up in the sewers or her powers' origins or the visions that she has been having have been shutout. She feels like she was back to square one with this massive search.

And that was the truth. He doesn't know where exactly that Salvadora came from. All that he knows that he found her in the sewers when she was only a baby. All alone in a small…

An idea just popped something inside the rodent's mind. Maybe…there is something that can actually help her even if he doesn't know the whole truth.

Sally didn't bother to look up as she was still disappointed with the task that she had at hand. The rat has stood up and made his way over to a small draw in the corner. Grabbing the handle, he slides the small drawer to reveal the contents inside. Back in their old home, he puts it something where it is out of reach for his nosey children. But ever since the indecent, he has moved it to a more secure place where it would not be damaged. And it was wrapped in a dirty grey cloth.

Once he has claim the item in his grip, he pulls it out and closes up the draw behind. He had this hidden for 15 long years. It was about time that he would give it back to her. He returns to his previous sitting spot to see his daughter has not made a move at all, nor her eyes didn't twitch or anything. He unwraps the cloth to reveal a surprise for his daughter.

"But maybe…this could be another solution."

 _Another…solution?_ Taking her eyes off the floor and looks straight ahead, she catches a new object now in her father's hands. In a shape of a baseball was a red oval orb that that is taller than its width. Wrapped around the sphere what appears to be gold metal that is in a shape of a scary lizard or a dragon of some sorts. Attached to the hard alloy is a brown leather string which seems unbreakable. It appears to be a necklace or a medallion but it is nothing like she has ever seen jewellery that it is worth its uniqueness and exquisiteness.

Salvadora was simply amazed by the beauty of it. "It's…beautiful."

Splinter nodded at the observation. When he first saw this, he thought so as well. "Yes…" he then holds the necklace to her, "…and it _was_ yours."

Sally's couldn't help juts then but her eyes went almost as wide as dinner plates. It only took a split second to look at her father with much astonishment. This beauty of the necklace in Splinter's hands…was mine? How did he hide it from her for the past fifteen years? And why?

"

It…it was _mine_?" She takes the necklace out of his hands with great gentleness. She looks at its beautiful details and back to Splinter. "But…how…" The rat better have a very good reason why. And he does.

"I have found it the day that you were discovered in the sewers," he shamefully admits. "I was normally going to give it to you on your birthday, but with everything that has happened to all of us for the past few months has proved to be… _difficult_."

 _No kidding there._ Losing their home, finding a new one, battling ninjas, thugs and monsters that can reconstruct itself and fat landlord trying to build an empire made out of garbage for a number of days  & nights and there doesn't seem to be the time to give one of your children a special gift.

That would explain it. She has kept the Foot's symbol for months because she was afraid of what the others would think, and Splinter has kept this necklace for years because maybe, he didn't know why she has this item in the first place. Maybe it would have to do with something with her previous life before she was sent down here. She has been asking number of questions over the years but not as much over the past few months.

Maybe having this necklace in her procession would be a step closer to solving the latest mystery in her life. Feeling the smooth texture from the back, it strangely has a rough touch. Sally flips the amulet over to see the back portion of the artefact has engraved words.

 _ **To my daughter, Salvadora. Never give up on hope.**_

 _So, thats how Splinter got the name._ She remembers how her brothers got their fascinating names from a battered book that Splinter fished out. Sally got hers on this necklace. One mystery down, many more to go.

Sadly, that is all the rat master has for the human girl. "And that is all I can give you. I'm afraid you'll have to find the rest of the answers…on your own."

Sally was afraid of that. She had hoped to go to her father because she thought that every parent would know everything about the world before them and even something about themselves. But this is not one of them with Splinter. He has lived on this world a lot longer than she and her brothers so he would know a lot than she or any of the turtles combined. But…even a great ninja master like him does not have all of the answers in the entire world.

She lets out a defeated sign. Splinter did all that he could and gave her some information. Hopefully enough to put her on the path that would lead to more answers. She does a nod and was forced a smile on her face when she looks to Splinter.

"You're right."

She came to this peaceful sanctuary; looking for some answers, only to receive a special item and no new information. Well, at least she has tried. With nothing else to say, there was no reason for the human ninja to stick around. Dragging her feet underneath her buttocks, she pushes her knees and stands up with no difficult. With the necklace in her hand, she heads for the door.

Master Splinter also spins around, back to his original position from earlier. He places the black cloth; along with the extra one, on his small table right in front of him.

Sally has finally made it to the only passageway of her master's chambers. She grips her hand on the wooden plank of her father's door before sliding it across; opening up the other side to the Lair. She takes her first step into the living room but not before halting for a second and looks back to him.

"Just one more thing, Sensei?"

Splinter does not look over his shoulder. "Yes?"

As much she wants to give her father so peace and quiet, Sally wants to make sure before she leaves. "Is that all you know? Finding me, my name, the necklace, and nothing else?" Maybe there was something that he forgot to mention during their talk.

He hasn't move one inch. "That is...all I know from my point of view, Salvadora."

 _Guess not._ Giving an understandable nod, Sally walks through the open door. Once she has step outside, she pulls the door towards the centre of the entrance.

The door finally slides to a close, once again leaving the old master alone in his room. What the teenager failed to notice was the remorsefully look on the rodent's face. It was mostly that he wished he knows a lot more about his daughter's past; hoping to help find what she has been looking and asking for so many years now.

 _That_ …and another secret that he has been keeping from her that she is not ready to know.

* * *

 _Guess that was a waste of time._

Well, not really. She did gain something after all.

The first place that the super powered human ninja goes to was the security of her own bedroom. The only place where she can be not judged for anything or where she can get away from things that proved to be confusing or too difficult for her to even figure out.

It has only been a few months since they have arrived to the new surround of the sewers and it feels like she has been living here forever now. Then again, she has been down in the sewers for almost her entire life.

Lying flat on her bed, Sally for no reason looks up to the dark ceiling. She didn't go to the trouble of to turn on the light source of the room as she didn't want to or she didn't care. She was a bit lost on thought. And she wouldn't bother to sense any presence coming her way or who enter the Lair.

Lying beside her was the gem necklace that her father gave to her. Although Splinter did say he kept this from her because he wasn't so sure of why it was in her possession in the first place, Sally still like to know why he kept it from her. So, why now instead of years ago that he decided to return the one thing that belong to her when he first found her? Maybe next time she will find out. Maybe not from Splinter, but maybe from a different source.

She kept thinking about the message on the back of the necklace. _**To my daughter, Salvadora. Never give up on hope.**_ What does that possibly mean? Never give up on hope? It was more confusing than the visions themselves. Just when she has already figure out one thing, a lot more comes packing in. This brings a lot of stress into the young teenager's life. And most girls at her age would worry about their social life, school and boys. For Sally, _social life_? The only social connection that she will ever have is her family and few of her friends. _School_? Doesn't have the time or the finance to get herself the education that she needs. _Boys_? That…is another story…

Some energy has unknowingly left her body as her eyes began to droop. She has been through a bit tonight. For so long, she finally recognised the voice that plagued her mind for a while that she can't quite put her finger of its source. She knows where she heard the voice but where?

Her vision was getting a bit darker and a bit blurry as her eyelids were coming to a close. As much as she wants to fight it, they refuse to listen. Guess she was tired and definitely needed the early night after all. Turning onto her right side and placing her arm underneath the soft item, Sally was comfy enough to hit the hay.

She likes to sleep in the dark as she was used to it since she was a little girl. With no light to distract her from. The eyelids have drawn to a close and Salvadora was off to the dream world.

Unbeknownst to her, the gem beside the sleepy form suddenly begins to glow in a bright pink hue. But it wasn't bright enough to wake the young girl up from her slumber.

* * *

It felt like only a few minutes went passed and Sally was feeling rather refreshed from the sleep that she just had. She slowly opened her eyes up. Rather than in the dark, she was in the light. And rather than a black ceiling, she was looking at stars…and planets?

Eyes were shot open and so did the surprise teenager's upper body. "What th… _where_ amI?" Whipping her head around the surrounding area, Sally was getting every bit of detail of this unknown place. Just above her head, the blue sky was replaced with the blue-purplish shade of the cosmic sky. Like a Nebula in outer space. On the ground, the dirt and the grass was a mixture of colours that came from the brightest rainbow that Sally would have ever seen. Where she is standing is a huge island that is floating in the vacuum of space. If this was space, Sally would not be breathing at all.

From where she was lying on the ground and now standing, Sally finds herself standing at the edge of the cliff; looking out to the cosmic ocean itself. Such marvel exquisiteness. Sally was beyond confused but awestruck by its beauty. She has never seen this place before in her life. Both in reality and in any of the dreams that she had over the years. It must be a dream of some sorts. She may have powers but this was beyond her level of capabilities if she can travel to this kind of place. So, this is definitely a dream.

First, it was the necklace and now this. Can this get any stranger but in a good way? What kind of a dream is this? Why is she here? Does it have to do something with her powers? If so, they were getting more and more eccentric by the minute. Or maybe it was just a common dream that she is just having. But it does feel real.

"Its…its—"

" _Beautiful, isn't it_?"

The sudden voice causes the teen to jump out of her skin. _Literally_. _Who was that?_

Sally quickly spins around and gets into a fighting stance. _A presence!_ Her father has taught his children to be ready for anything and for the unexpected. And this is definitely one of them. Once her tight fists were up, she sees the voiced character standing before her.

Dressed head-to-toe in a large purple hooded cloak was a tall figure, no taller than her friend Casey. Whoever he or she is, his or her face is concealed by the choice of clothing. Where did this person come from? Normally Salvadora would be able to sense any known presences nearby. How comes she didn't sense this one? Weird. Its arms were to the sides and this figure wearing…her necklace? What…the shell?

"Who are you?" she angrily demanded.

"Don't be afraid, child." Sounds like a women. "I can tell that you have been looking for some answers."

 _Okay_. It was officially. Sally is completely baffled. How does this woman know that she was looking for answers. About this place or about her shadowy past? Either way, she might get both if she is lucky.

"Luckily, I am here to help." The cloaked figure removes the hood over its head before turning around to face its company. From Sally point of view, the figure itself appears to be a woman in her late thirties with long hair and darker skin.

 _Wait a minute…_

Long brown hair?

Tan skin?

And…she has…hazel eyes?

Dropping her hands to her sides, the young teen's eyes went massive. The women standing right front of her…is the women from her vision.

"Good to see you again, my daughter," she spoke with the warmest smile that would light up the entire room, home or world. "What took you so long?"

 _Daughter? Did she say…daughter?_ Other than Splinter, there would only be one other person left who would call Salvadora by that term.

Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes, which is something that she has never done before in her life. She utters the one word that she has never said in her life before.

" _Mom_?"

* * *

 **(The Rooftops, Manhattan, NY – 9:42pm)**

Round 1 has already commences. Ninjas vs. Ninjas. It was 4 against who knows how many.

The black ninja clan was not too happy with one of the turtle's decision to join their cause. And now, battling against them is the penalty. As the _Foot Ninjas_ all advances the green ninjas, so did the teens. Their chosen weapons are all out; ready to use them at will. They all let out a battle cry.

The weather doesn't change the mood of the bout. Leonardo was the first to attack head-on. He slashes his way through a number; blocking, cutting down or swiping a few katanas away in his path. Raphael manages to block two on-coming Katana attacks from two _Foot Ninjas_. He kicks the first one on his right before leaping in the air to do an aerial kick to the chest to the one on his left. With more of these black ninjas going down for the count, the victory for the green ninjas is drawing closer. They have been training non-stop since their last match and their results proved to be much effected.

A few more were now charging at the third member of the mutant squad; twirling his Nunchakus in the air. "Check it out!" he calls out to his brothers before meeting with a few _Foot_. "Nunchucks are not good for playing the drums." He did so by whacking the ones out in front of him; making a nice bass sound to it with every smack. One his group was defeated; Mikey turns around and spots his older brother heading his way with his Bo Staff at ready. The orange clan turtle has already read his mind before holding his two weapons together in each hand. He holds out in front of him; all ready for Donatello. "But they're also good for giving a leg up for a fellow turtle!"

By the time he was in front of his younger sibling at a good distance, Don put his feet up, place it on it, and with the help of Mikey and his trusted weapon, he was thrown into the air with great force. Still holding onto his long stick in both of his hands, Don does a forward flip; soaring over a number of Foot Soldiers and lands gently with bended knees. He has now found himself surrounded about eight of them whom are circling the trapped mutant. But Donnie was hoping for them to fall for his ruse. He holds his own weapon out in front of him.

"You said it, brother!" he exclaimed, ready to show he is pretty mean with his wooden pole. "But a Bo Staff certainly comes in handy when a teenage turtle finds himself in the middle of a circle of an angry, ugly enemy ninjas!"

Whirling his staff in a continuously upward strike, every strike that he makes knocks each and every one of the Foot that come across his path. No longer standing on their feet, they are all on the floor, groaning in pain.

During his brawl, Leo has taken the time to listen his brother's comments about their style of weapons and pros of them. It really reminds him and them about their earlier weapon sparring session.

"You guys still going on about weapons?" he wonders as a few Foot, all armed with a Katana each, approached the blue clan turtle. Leo crosses his sword to the opposite side. "Weren't you listening to Master Splinter?" He continues to speak while slicing the feeble swords in the air, one-by-one. All three of them went down, leaving Leo the winner of his match, just like the training session from before. "It's not the weapon that matters." He draws his resilient swords away back into their scabbards. "It's the ninja who wields it!"

The boys would agree so. The Fearless Leader has finally learnt the importance of weapons. Even if they didn't fight with other weapons tonight, they would end up being victorious, thanks to their ninja training and not relaying on their own weapons.

The only ones left standing are the four turtle brothers. They overshadow the beaten _Foot Ninjas_ , lying on the wet concrete ground, groaning in agony. The three other teens all put their weapons away in their respective holds as soon Leo puts his away. They just wished that their sister was here to join in on the fun. Oh well, guess she miss out on the excitement.

Don looks over to his brothers. Mikey was the closest to him while Leo and Raph are standing next to each other. "Well, all in a day's work."

And what do the four teenage mutant ninja turtles do when they have achieved their win? Leo and Raph knocked their shells together and Mikey and Don does a separate high-five as they all scream out, "TURTLES RULES!"

But the night was not over yet. Because Round 2 is just about to commence.

Not too far from the heroes, there was an access that leads to the warehouse. The next second has just passed before the door itself was violently smashed open from the inside and broke into a number of pieces. The cause of it was the wrecking ball himself that is in the form of a giant, white man with a long blond ponytail and two very different tattoos.

 _Hun_.

He must have heard the news about the Turtles brawling on the roof of the warehouse with his _Foot Ninjas_ or saw the whole thing through the skylight. Guess he wants to be part of the action and earn a little payback for the mess that they caused him and his master. And the way that he shattered through the door, they should change his name from _Hun_ to the _HULK_. There was a doorknob for crying out loud. He should have turned it instead. Once the obstacle was out of the way, he walks through the open entrance; seeing his next set of targets to smash. This thug was not pleased to see some familiar faces and so were the Turtles.

The teens all steady themselves. This night is not over yet. Not until they are the ones still left standing.

"Not him again!" Don whined; shaking his head. He and the others remember the first time that they went head-to-toe with this giant. He proves to be toughest opponent that they have ever face off against, especially when Raph - who claims to be the strongest out of his brothers - not counting their sister who is actually the strongest _female_ fighter there is. When they battle against each other at the thug's hideout, the five of them had a difficult time battle against him, one-by-one, but managed to win at the slimmest. Hopefully, this time, it will be 5 against 1 with the favour in their hands with no trouble whatsoever.

As the leader of his team, Leo was not going to let his team down. He knows that by working together, they can win. He turns to his younger siblings, holding up a tight fist. "We beat him before,…" he turns back to the brooding giant; slamming his fist into his open palm. "…we can do it again."

Raph thinks so too as he takes a step forward and holds both of his curled-up hand up, acting like a boxer. " _Yeah_." He was ready for _any_ pounding that comes in his way.

Hun couldn't agree more. He has been waiting for a long time since their last encountered, he still has some of the bruises on his arms to show it; mostly the faded one on the side of his cheek that was made by baseball bat that previously owned by an old adversary of his. The _Purple Dragon_ 's leader cracks his knuckles in anticipation.

"I've been looking forward to this rematch," he assures them.

"Bring it,…" Once again, the Turtles all brought out their weapons. Something tells them that they are going to need more than just their fists and kicks. Hun will be using his own fists. Leo crosses the sword in front of him. "…if you got the guts!" Lightning clashes once more as the rain pours down even harder.

 _Round 2. Begin!_

Hun takes up the first shot. Lifting his huge fists in the air, Hun lets out a battle cry; which is followed by another thunder clap. He then storms at the little turtles themselves as they do the same thing. As they come closer, the question now remains. Who will attack first?

The giant was the first to leap up into the air and thrusted his right arm back. The first turtle that he lays a powerful punch at was the ribcage of the purple ninja himself who goes flying away, doesn't let go of his Bo Staff in the process.

The red brute himself was the first on the good side to take the first turn for his team. With both of his Sais in his hands, Raph charges at Hun and tries to slash the giant in the chest. But Hun was skilful enough to leap in the air, dodging the first move. But Raph wasn't down yet. The red reptile then leaps up in the air and does a spinning kick to the head hoping to knock his block off but, again, Hun ducks the expected attack. The maroon ninja has missed both of the attack. Now it'd Hun's turn.

He takes a step forward…and sweep the turtle off his feet. Two were taken care of, only two more to go.

Leo was up next and decided to take a crack at it. He decided to kick the behemoth away but, just like what happened to his brother, Hun saw the moving coming and grabs the active leg. With little of his massive strength, he throws the blue ninja away at a great distance. With three desalted with, this leaves only one more turtle.

Mikey was the last to go up against Hun himself. He takes a running start and tries to whack the snarling grin on his face with his Nunchucks. Unfortunately, he leans a bit too far which gives the perfect time for Hun to…grab him by the shell. He picks up the teen over his head with ease (the turtle drops his weapons in the process) and gives a mighty throw. Mikey was now soaring through the air and ends up crashing into his big who was just about to pick up his Bo Staff. They both go tumbling and rolling nearly to the edge of the building.

With them getting creamed, they sure could use some help from their sister… _wherever she is_. Right now,…they are just getting pulverised.

Recovering from his hit, Raph decided to try this again, but from a different approach. He was already fuming from his last attack. Coming up behind Hun, Raph jumps up and locks his arm around the fat neck and starts pounding away. He was hoping to knock the lights out of him. Too bad it is not working.

The thug grabbing the tight grip around his neck and yanks if off. Just like a wrestler, he swings the trapped turtle over his head and slams him hard on the solid ground. Once he has the turtle securely in his grasp, Hun begins to do the same process over and over again like the mutant was a rag doll. A few more of them and Raph would be toast.

Not too far from them was the Fearless Leader who has just regain himself. Wanting to know what is happening in the match, he looks up to see the progress. And now,…he wishes he didn't.

Leo gasps in horror the see his younger brother taking a lot of damage. Right now, Hun has the mutant up high in one hand…and a fist at ready.

The lightning flashes once more. Hun was about to knock the lights out of the raging turtle… _permanently_.

 _No. Not on my watch!_

The proactive brother kicks in inside of Leo as he gets onto his two feet. Letting out a battle cry, the older sibling leaps up in the air; with two of his swords in his hold, and kicks the moving mountain himself away and dropping the defenceless turtle in the process. Nobody tries to hurts or kill his brothers. Not when the leader is around. The fearless swordsman arms his weapons at Hun now. It was his turn to fight. His three brothers are now either tired or too bruised up to go on. Leonardo is now the only turtle left standing. If he fails…

Recovering from the surprise attack from the air, Hun was starting to get really ticked off about this. They was only five of them and one of him. Despite being bigger than them, this is proving to be an unfair fight for him. However, he has managed to done with the other three. Now, this just leaves him with the last one with the two Katanas in his grasp.

The weapons in the turtle's grip proved to be a problem. Hun needs something in his hands…and fast. Looking from his right and to his left, the devil's smile was picture on his face. To his luck, he has found exactly what he needs.

Lodged in the Roof Turbine was the _Foot_ sword in the black scabbard that belonged to his great master. He must have given to one of the freaks as a token or something. Why in the world would he do that? That special sword belongs to the _Foot_ and no-one else

If the Turtles here can fight with weapons, then so can he.

He reaches for his chosen weapon, grabs it and takes it out of the contraption. The mechanism doesn't start up right away when the sword is removed. Holding the weapon in his hands, he was ready to fight back. With a firm grip on the handle, Hun swiftly whips out the sharp blade. Lightning flashes yet again when he made that motion. Dropping the scabbard for his other hand to be free to grab onto the handle, Hun holds up the deadly sword up high. He then charges towards the sword-wielding reptile. Two Katanas against 1. The battle between steels vs steel has just began.

Leo uses one to block the single attack. He tries to slice with two but that was blocked as well. Hun tries to slash the ninja's feet off but Leo manages to both jump the attack and duck an incoming kick to the head by a black boot. He finishes his series of dodges by stepping to the side for Hun's downward sword strike to miss its target.

Drops were now appearing on the giant's face and it wasn't from the rain. Striking again at the head, Leo once again blocks the attack from Hun. With one more sword in his palm, Leo should have this match in the bag. Hun does in for another swipe but Leo moves his chest back; missing the tip of the blade. Hun comes in for another…

The proficient ninja does a mighty flip into the air and right over the thug's head. By the time that Hun looks up, it was too late.

Leo extends his left leg and delivers fast kick into the back of the lard himself. He tumbles forward, still with the sword in his grip, but he doesn't fall down like a domino.

Hun was now furious. He was now full of rage. If only he could find an opening - just _one_ opening - maybe a little one, he would be able to claim victory…and personally bring the shells to his boss as trophies.

Knowing that he was just warming up, Hun gains his footing and faces the turtle over the shoulder. Arming his sword, he charges straight for the mutant. Letting out a another battle cry, he does a vertical swipe. _This time…_

Leo was ready for the same attack again…

 _SLASH!_

The two swords goes flying out of the baffled turtle's grip and slides across the wet floor. Hun has managed to disarmed the ninja! And now,…he was in trouble.

Leo looks over to where his weapons are now. It took a split second to look back in front to see Hun; just towering over the armed-less ninja. He is the one with the weapon now. And he aims it…at Leo. The turtle was now all scared in his shell.

Even his brothers all saw this from the sidelines and they too were petrified. "No! Leo!" If Sally wasn't here, the second eldest is always the first one to scream.

The grinning thug slowly advances on the scared mutant who is walking back; keeping a fair distance from him. Just by looking at the blade in the monster's hands, it could cut anyone by just by looking at it.

" _Get back_!" Don cries out. Leo repeats to halt his walking as Hun raises his sword right above his head. The lightning comes in perfect timing for the giant as he was more than ready to end the young turtle's life

Mikey was the last one to yelp for his oldest brother who was not moving an inch. _At all_. " _Look out_!

They are all just about to witness the horror unfolding. Where is their sister or master when they need them? Maybe they are already here, waiting in the shadows? Maybe once the time is right, they will pop out of nowhere and stop the execution, saving the blue turtle's sorry shell.

Waiting for the right moment is what Leo is doing at this very minute. What his brothers don't know that Hun has intentionally _left_ himself…wide open.

Not waiting any longer for some help and desperate to save himself from his body becoming 50/50, Leo take a step forward before doing a front handspring and ends up doing a bicycle kick to the thug's chest on a continuous loop. Leo has gained the upper hand as he continues to kick Hun back who is still holding onto the sword in one hand. There was nothing he can't do to counter the attack now. Hun is helpless.

Leo completes the final kick - the one that sends Hun straight through a skylight…and falls a couple of stories. He was screaming at the top of his lungs until he hits back first on the rugged ground. _Hard_.

Broken glasses that were disconnected from the skylight were now scattered around the motionless hulk. As for the sword…

The sharp weapon too falls towards the giant. It then makes its impact by stabbing into the ground - just a mere inch away from the bungling neck of the _Purple Dragon_ 's leader! Hun gives out a groan before he was completely knocked out.

As the last warrior left standing, Leo looks through the broken skylight. Hun did prove himself to be a worthy opponent against the young warrior himself. But Leo…triumph tonight. He and his brothers can leave for another day.

 _The fight is over_.

Turning away from the destroyed window, he heads towards his brothers, but not before he starts to wobble from exhaustion. Luckily, coming to his aid were the two youngest of his siblings. As they come closer, Leo lifted both his arms up to go over their shoulder as they put their chosen hand behind his shell.

Mikey gives a sign of relief. "Oh, I think we'll rest well tonight." Never has he work some much in one day. Well, there were a few times but that was years ago when they were kids. Back when they were _troublemaking_ kids.

Leo nodded in agreement. After tonight, they all could use a good eight hour sleep or maybe even more. He then turns to his other brother.

"That was _not_ easy," Don admits whilst shaking his head. Battling a number of _Foot Ninjas_ was one thing easy but going up against Hun takes the cake. Don't think that there will be something that will top it off.

As the two brothers did attend to their tired brother, Raph has used the time to retrieve some _special_ items. Walking towards the rest of the group, in the turtle's hands are Leo's swords, presented to the rightful owner.

"Hey, bro," Raph presented himself and his older brother's Katanas.

After getting his breath back, Leo removes himself from Don & Mikey, walks over to his other brother and gracefully takes his weapons out of his hands.

"Thanks, Raph," he acknowledges him; sliding his swords back into their caskets. For one thing, Leo was glad he didn't have to do this all on his own. He was very content to have his brothers with him as they were all looking out for one and another.

* * *

The two trench coat-wearing soldiers have just finished witnessing the outcome of the dual from their spot on another skyscraper. The Turtles somehow have not spotted them. This wasn't the first time around that they were observing the mutant ninjas for the night. Just a few hours, they were having a stakeout at the same warehouse, spying on the conversations despite not getting any audio. There was also the human girl at that same location. And she is nowhere to be seen.

After witnessing the entire dual from their building, they have now come to a conclusion.

The light-skinned warrior lifted his wrist at chest-level. He activates his silver communicator in which a small holo-screen appears. They have already spoken to their masters about one of the Turtles - to whom they find out is named _Leonardo_ \- had his talk with Oroku Saki and they were tasked to know the outcome. On the screens, the masters all remained in the same spot from last time.

The one on the far left was the first to speak, just like before. " _ **Your report?**_ "

The light-skinned ninja decide to give his message. "Councilmembers, it appears the Turtles are against him. And there is no sign of Young Salvadora."

As emotionless as their expressions put together, their perspective on the Turtles was expected. Internally, they at first would worry about having more adversaries than they already have with Saki would trouble enough, but after hearing their employees' answer, their opinions didn't change. The hope their opinion on Miss Salvadora remains the same.

The middle one decided to speak before going in a familiar pattern. " _ **Good. Yet it remains…**_ "

"… _ **to be seen if the enemy…**_ "

"… _ **of our enemy is our friend. Monitor them further. And keep us informed. Especially on Young Salvadora.**_ "

The two mysterious warrior did what they are told, with no question. They decided to hand around to observe the Turtles a little bit longer. Maybe Salvadora might make her appearance…which would be sooner than later.

* * *

The danger has been done and dusted. And the four Turtles have no reason to stick around on the roof at the abandoned warehouse. All they could think of right now is how comfy that their pillows are going to be when they get home.

"Come on, guys,…" Leo was the first to start walking to the nearest fire escape, "…let's go home."

But the real danger hasn't came and shows it's ugly face. It was already here.

Leo looks forward, eager to see his father and best friend at the safety of their own home, only to see the worst has just arrived. His eyes were not playing tricks on him this time. Letting out a surprised gasp, it was followed by a sneer. "Oh, _Shhh…_ el!"

The lightning still puts on a show when a few more _Foot Ninjas_ decided to be fashionably late to the party. The kind of party that the Turtles would _love_ to leave. He and his brothers have already taken care of the first batch of the _Foot Ninjas_. And a lot more has decided to show up just when the newbies were just about to leave. _So much of getting that good night sleep now._

Arriving one-by-one, the _Foot_ all leaped down from the closest rooftops and lands a few yards away from the teens. Just like before in their battle with the first set of the black clan ninjas and with Hun, the Turtles draw their weapons out and all armed themselves. Although they are completely wiped out, they still have enough energy for one more brawl. But what is about to saw his face would give the Turtles a very good reason on why they should have left earlier.

The _Foot_ too pull out their own weapons, but…they all jumped to the sides. _Why would they do that when they have jus_ —

Another presence has entered the battle field. Leaping from out of nowhere, he lands with bended knees, not snapping his kneecaps off.

But he looks a lot different from his men. That is because…this man…is their _leader_.

The TMNT don't need an introduction from this guy. They all know who he is. Leo knows too. He has already met him once. Without his armour. Back when he almost trusted him and felt a good sense of honour within him.

 _ **Oroku Saki.**_

 _ **The Shredder.**_

He crosses his swords over his face, ready to face a familiar face in battle for the very first time. The thunder continues to clash when the young leader's blades makes contact with each other and when the metal monster takes a few steps towards them before he comes to a complete stop. The thunder does not stop.

He raise his bladed gauntlet in the air as they are the only weapons that he needs.

" _ **Those who are not with me are against me**_ **!** " he bellows out the booming pitch that is more louder than the lightning itself. " _ **And I crush anyone who stands against me**_ **!** "

Throwing his two fist in the air, the thunder comes at a perfect timing.

This was no longer a battle. The Turtles have already got themselves into a war zone. A war zone with only one winner as this _definitely_ going to be the fight of their lives…

* * *

 **With Sally diving into her dreams and hoping to find the answers that she has been looking for, the Turtles are coming face-to-face with the Shredder for the very first time. Find out what happens next in:**

 **The Saint's Hope: The Shredder Strikes Part 2**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Can we just say – once again – how sorry I am? Trust me, guys, so much has been happening in my life at the moment. I did say I would upload the chapter very soon and I would keep the story flowing. But I didn't. I didn't deliver and for that, I'm truly sorry. I will get the other one very soon. Juts bear with me.**

 **The truth is I have been having mental health problems. I saw something in the news that tipped me off the edge to which I really don't want to talk about it. Luckily, I managed to recover from it and went back to what I love doing best: making stories for my fans here!**

 **My brother, his girlfriend and their dog did came down for the AFL Grand Final weekend which was fun. I got to dog-sit their dog which took a lot of energy out of my. I had to work a few shifts each week. I got a iMac! And it has been making my writing stories a lot easier as my iPad and iPhone to linked up to it. So, once I do once chapter, I can finish the rest on the other.**

 **I was also on Job Search. It is hard for a young girl like me to find a job at this time of year. I got a number of good shifts at my current job, it's just that I do like to try something out. I had a few interviews over the past months and so far, nothing…yet.**

 **I have also used my time to rematch the 2k3 and the 2012 series just to refresh my memory & inspirations for my FanFics. Not to mention the 2014/2016 movie. I am also planning to get back into my** _ **Sonic**_ **stories that I have left behind. I can't believe I almost forgot about them! How much of a fool can I be?! Working on it!**

 **Plus, I have my end-of-the-year performances very soon so I will be stumped for the whole time. It's only for two months, then it's the break-up party and I got the two month break!**

 **So once again, I'm sorry if I haven't been updating my stories lately. My health is my No: 1 concern at the moment. I thank you for your patience.**

 **So, don't forget to review, add me or the story to your favourites or follow or follow or whatever. Take care!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **The DragonLord2912**


End file.
